


Alca Ronpa 3

by alcamoth



Series: Alca Ronpa [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fanfiction, Fangan Ronpa, Horror, Literature, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on deviantART, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 143,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth/pseuds/alcamoth
Summary: The third installment to the Alca Ronpa series. 18 Ultimates are trapped on an island, unknown of their whereabouts, when a killing game is suddenly thrust at them.The AR series consists of Original Characters that were submitted by various users, and none of the original characters are my own. The series is also mainly hosted on DeviantArt under the username erythsea, where you can find more information about the story and characters there.Find character art and more information here: https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/gallery/65389847/Alca-Ronpa-3





	1. Prologue: Introductions

**Prologue: Blinded By The Scorching Hot Sun  
  
** The scene is one that’s all too familiar. A light breeze in the air. The sound of waves crashing next to you. The grainy sand coating your hair and clothes. The bright sunlight shining in your face.  
  
… Hold on, that’s not familiar at all to you. Where are you?  
  
…  
  
A boy with messy hair and colorful clothes slowly opens his eyes, waking up to a sunny, tropical island. Something about all of this seems so familiar, yet so new. He slowly blinks, his eyes adjusting to the warm sun in his eyes.  
  
???: …  
  
???: (he sits up and looks around) … This definitely isn’t right. Where’s the school? I could’ve sworn I was just entering it… (he glances at his sand-covered hand) … Huh. This is weird.  
  
??????: School? You mean… Hope’s Peak Academy?  
  
The boy looks up at the voice. Standing nearby is a average-sized dark-skinned boy with short, wavy dark hair, and glasses framing his bright green eyes, along with an open grey and blue jacket over a white shirt. He has a curious expression on his face.  
  
???: (tilts head to the side) Uh, yeah, actually. How did you know?  
  
??????: You’re an Ultimate as well, right? Sorry for eavesdropping on your, uh, one-person conversation, but I figured you would be as well.  
  
???: (His eyes light up) Yeah, that’s right, I am! My name is Alexis Stone. I’m the Ultimate Interior Designer. Just ‘Lex’ is fine though.  
  
**-ALEXIS “LEX” STONE: ULTIMATE INTERIOR DESIGNER-**  
  
??????: Lex, huh? Ah, hi! It’s nice to meet you! (he waves amiably)  
  
Lex: You too! Though I’d take a guess and assume you’re an Ultimate too?  
  
??????: (nods) Yep! I’m Palmer Bagman, the Ultimate Editorial Cartoonist.  
  
**-PALMER BAGMAN: ULTIMATE EDITORIAL CARTOONIST-  
  
** Lex: An editorial cartoonist? What’s that? I’ve never heard of that before.  
  
Palmer: Well… It’s a fancy term for “political cartoonist”. I just like to say editorial cartoonist instead because it sounds much more formal, and it has a nicer connotation anyways. Back home, people used to call me the “Celebrity Political Cartoonist”, and soon enough, my cartoons got so popular, it caught the academy’s attention! I never thought I’d ever make it this far… I just liked drawing and watching the news.  
  
Lex: Hm… Makes enough sense. Though… We also seem a little far from the actual school too. That's kinda weird.  
  
Palmer: So I’ve noticed.  
  
Lex: Any idea where we are?  
  
Palmer: (shakes head) Unfortunately, no. I have no idea where we are or why we’re here, but I think I’m gonna choose to stay positive about this.  
  
Lex: That’s a good mindset! I’ll do the same.  
  
Palmer: Anyways, need a hand? (he extends his right arm out. Lex awkwardly stares)  
  
Lex: Um… (he laughs awkwardly) Yeah, I do.  
  
Palmer: Huh? (he looks down and sees Lex’s missing left hand) Oh! Man, sorry about that. I, uh- That was really inconsiderate of me. (he quickly shifts arms and stuffs his right hand into his jacket)  
  
Lex: Hey, don’t worry about it! (he takes Palmer’s hand and lifts himself up) I’ve gotten used to it. (he waves his amputated left arm around) Have been all my life. No biggie.  
  
Palmer: Ah… I see then. M-My apologies.  
  
Lex: Like I said, don’t worry about it. (he winks in reassurance)  
  
Palmer: (smiles in relief) Oh, alright then.  
  
The two stand awkwardly in silence for a bit.  
  
Lex: Uh… Speaking of which, you mentioned something along the lines of there being other people on this island?  
  
Palmer: Yeah! They’re all Ultimates too from what I was able to gather, but they all split to explore the island before I had gotten the chance to meet them formally. You’re the last to wake up, I think.  
  
Lex: Sweet then, I can’t wait to meet them!  
  
The two begin walking along the beach. The beach itself, while (almost unnaturally) clean and beautiful, is pretty small to give way to the rest of the island, which is overall, pretty well-developed. Buildings of varying sizes can be seen in the distance, but first, right in front of the two is a convenience store. Inside, the aisles are lined with various snack foods, sodas, and first aid gear, as well as standard beach gear, such as swimsuits and surfboards. It all seems simple enough, if not familiar to the usual structure of the standard convenience store.  
  
Inside the store, there’s a short girl with a half-shaven head of pink hair flipped to one side of her head. She wears a blue jean jacket with a pink shirt underneath, as well as baggy black pants and thick black boots. She sees the two and grins.  
  
???: Yo! Welcome to my shaque. (Pronounced “Shaq”, or “shack”) And who might you two be?  
  
Lex: Sup? My name’s Lex Stone. This is Palmer Bagman! He’s exploring the island with me.  
  
???: (bounces eyebrows suggestively) Dang dude, already? It’s barely even been an hour! But hey, I’m sure that’s more than enough time to start things off with a bang, if you’re picking up what I’m putting down.  
  
Lex: Nothing like that yet, swearsies. We literally just met. (he laughs lightheartedly)  
  
???: Ah, well, I’m sure you two will have plenty of alone time on this abandoned island to… You know.  
  
Lex: (grins) Oh, I know.  
  
Palmer: (looks back and forth at Lex and the girl in confusion) … Oh. I see. I, um… I hate to be “that guy”, but… I don’t think anything will be happening between me and Lex anytime soon. No offense.  
  
Lex: Huh? Oops! None taken, my dude. I understand.  
  
???: You can just say you’re straight, you know.  
  
Palmer: … Yeah. That's true. Just didn’t want to be a wet blanket and ruin the fun, I guess.  
  
???: (waves hand) Nah, I get it. All good, my dude.  
  
Lex: Well then, back to more casual conversation topics, what’s your name?  
  
???: Right, right! Refer to me as… (she pauses for dramatic effect as she flips her mohawk to the other side of her head) … “Tig Ol’ Biddies”. And yes, that is my real name. 100% credible and totally not a fake name I came up with on the spot.  
  
Palmer: … I’m confused.  
  
Biddies: What’s there to be confused about? First name Tig, middle name Ol’, and last name Biddies.  
  
Lex: Ok, work. And what’s your real name?  
  
Biddies: (with an entirely straight face) It’s Tig’ Ol Biddies.  
  
Lex: Sure it is. (smirks and rolls eyes) Seriously though, what’s your name and talent? For real this time.  
  
Biddies: (huffs) Ughhhh, you’re no fun. Fine, fine. Lee Adams, Ultimate Entrepreneur, for real this time. Though feel free to still refer to me as Biddies. Or Root Beer Float. Or anything else I may feel like being called at any certain moment. Nothing’s stopping you. But now that you’re aware of my true identity, I may or may not have now hired a hitman from the deep web to wipe your existence off this planet. (Palmer’s eyes widen, and she laughs and waves her hand again playfully) Kidding. … Or am I? (she makes a :3c face how she do that)  
  
**-LEE ADAMS: ULTIMATE ENTREPRENEUR-**  
  
Lee: Nice to meet you two regardless!  
  
Palmer: So, any idea where we are?  
  
Lee: (shrugs) Not a clue. But hey, they got an employee-less store here full of cool shit I could easily capitalize on. For example, I could just steal all the cheese puffs in this room and refuse to share any until someone gives me five bucks.  
  
Palmer: … I don’t have any money. Also, the only people on this island are us students, who probably don’t have anything either.  
  
Lee: Not a problem! Nothing a little favor can’t fix or anything. (winks)  
  
Lex: For cheese puffs? I’ll pass.  
  
Lee: You’re right, cheese puffs are far too limited of a stock. I’ll just take over this store instead!  
  
Lex: Pfft, have fun with that.  
  
Palmer: Uh… Is this really a good idea?  
  
Lex: She’s an entrepreneur or whatever. She should know what she’s doing. But I think I'll stay far, far away from this business. (Backs away towards the door)  
  
Lee: Yeah! I know what I’m doing! Trust the capitalist! (she waves goodbye to the two)  
  
The two leave the store and head deeper into the island. Next to the store is a library, and the two enter.  
  
Inside, the library is very old fashioned, with large, wooden bookcases lining the walls and facing one another in the middle of the library, with a set of tables near the entrance. A girl with messy orange hair, pale skin, and freckles sits at one of the tables, writing something in a journal. She wears a black vest with a yellow zipper, as well as a black skirt. She seems to be mumbling angrily.  
  
??????: … Don’t know where we are… Weird island… Weird people… Twins…  
  
Lex: Yo.  
  
??????: (stops writing and looks up) What do you want?  
  
Lex: (shocked) Huh?  
  
??????: Do you need something from me?  
  
Lex: (holds up hands in defense) Just wanted to say hi. That a problem?  
  
??????: And who are you, exactly?  
  
Lex: Who am *I*? Who are you?  
  
??????: I asked you first.  
  
Lex: I asked you second.  
  
Palmer: Uh… Before this drags out too long, this is Lex Stone, the Ultimate Interior Designer. And I’m Palmer Bagman, the Ultimate Editorial Cartoonist! We’re not dangerous. At least I’m not. I haven’t known Lex for so long. Just for about… Half an hour.  
  
Lex: Besides the point! I’m perfectly harmless too!  
  
??????: So you two are Ultimates as well… (huffs) I see then. Well, my name is Karen Thompson. I’m the Ultimate Author. It’s nice to meet you.  
  
**-KAREN THOMPSON: ULTIMATE AUTHOR-**  
  
Palmer: Oh, an author? What kind of books do you write? I’m sure I’ve read some of your work before!  
  
Karen: It’s. It’s nothing special.  
  
Palmer: Clearly it is, if you’re good enough to be considered an Ultimate.  
  
Lex: Hey, maybe we could find one of your books in this library! And like. Read them. These books are ordered by author right? We could probably find them in here.  
  
Palmer: Well, we don’t know that for sure-  
  
Karen: Don’t you dare go looking, or I'll go into your rooms at night and cut your clothes up. (She makes a snipping motion with her fingers) Could you just- Leave me alone? I was in the middle of something. (she gestures to her journal)  
  
Lex: Ooh, whatcha writing? Another book? (he leans over to see)  
  
Karen: No! (quickly snatches her journal away and glares) God, how nosy are you two?! What’s next, wanting to know my credit card number? Just leave me alone already!  
  
Lex: Sheesh. Chill, won’t you?  
  
Karen: (holds journal close to chest) Excuse me for wanting privacy and not trusting two random strangers that decide to approach me out of nowhere.  
  
Palmer: I guess that’s our cue to go then?  
  
Lex: Guess so. Your loss, Felicia. (winks at Karen)  
  
Karen: (unamused) My name’s Karen.    
  
Lex and Palmer decide that it’s best to leave Karen be. She resumes writing in her journal and angrily mutters about some “annoying boys”. Deeper in the library, there’s a pair of conjoined twins, connected at their upper torso. They both have purple hair and green eyes, as well as freckles dotting their neck and face. They wear a white button down shirt with a blue tie on one side and a pink bow on the other along with a pair of maroon pants. The boy on the left has a recording device around his neck and the boy on the right has a blue pencil behind his ear.  
  
The boy on the left notices the two and speaks up first.  
  
???: Hello there. Who might you be?  
  
Palmer: Conjoined twins? Woah…  
  
???: That’s silly, no you’re not.  
  
Lex: I think Palmer was just making note of you two. No hard feelings or anything.  
  
???: Understandable. We’re aware, of course. No need to point it out.  
  
The boy on the right mutters something under his breath.  
  
????: Palmer…  
  
Lex: I’m Lex, by the way. And as you’ve noticed, this is Palmer.  
  
Palmer: Ah, right! Hello there.  
  
???: I’m Oku Shitanaga, the Ultimate Stenographer.  
  
????: … (staring off into space)  
  
Oku: (clears throat) You’re holding these two up, Towa.  
  
????: Huh? Oh, sorry. Towa Shitanaga… Ultimate Courtroom Artist.  
  
**-OKU SHITANAGA: ULTIMATE STENOGRAPHER-  
  
****-TOWA SHITANAGA: ULTIMATE COURTROOM ARTIST-**  
  
Oku: And just a head’s up, I’ll be recording our entire conversation, so if you say anything off, I can sue you as soon as we rejoin civilization. (he holds up his recording device)  
  
Palmer: Oh, uh-  
  
Lex: … What’s a stenographer?  
  
Oku: (briskly) See you in court.  
  
Towa: Don’t mind him… He’s not actually recording this.  
  
Palmer: (sighs in relief) Thank goodness.  
  
Oku: Well that’s no fun.  
  
Towa: Sorry. Didn’t want to leave a bad impression. Like with that girl earlier.  
  
Lex: You mean Karen?  
  
Towa: (nods) Yes, the author.  
  
Oku: Ah. Lovely person.  
  
Towa: That’s not what you said 5 minutes ago.  
  
Oku: I don’t know what you’re talking about.  
  
Towa: I’m not disagreeing or anything… Just pointing it out.  
  
Oku: She can probably hear us, you know. This is a library, after all. She won’t be too happy about that.  
  
Towa: Do you care?  
  
Oku: Hm… Fair enough.  
  
Lex: Huh?  
  
Oku: (looks back at Lex) Anyways, to answer your question, Lex, simply put, a stenographer writes down what people say. I work in court with Towa.  
  
Towa: And I draw people in court.  
  
Oku: They know that, it’s in the name of the profession. He asked about stenographers, not courtroom artists.  
  
Towa: … Right. Sorry.  
  
Lex: It’s fine, it’s still good to know! Maybe you could sketch me like one of your Fr-  
  
Palmer: Or maybe Towa would rather not do that.  
  
Towa: He’s right… I’d rather not.  
  
Lex: Understandable, have a nice day.  
  
Oku: Well, anyways, sorry for wasting your time, Lex and Palmer.  
  
Lex: Hey, don’t worry! It’s nice to get to know our new friends. This wasn’t a waste of time.  
  
Towa: But we’re stuck on an island with no people. You didn’t get any information from us.  
  
Oku: Don’t say that. You’re getting their hopes down.  
  
Palmer: Yeah! We still don’t know why we’re here. It can’t be all bad, right?  
  
Oku: See? He actually took me seriously. He’d take you seriously too if you'd stop running your mouth like that.  
  
Palmer: Wait, what?  
  
Oku: (quickly) Don’t worry about it.  
  
Palmer: Oh… Alright then.  
  
The two leave the twins, but they can hear them say something along the lines of “missing hand” and “weird hair” as they walk away. Lex chooses to ignore it as he and Palmer leave the library.  
  
Next is a hospital. It definitely has that sterile and clean feel to it inside, and despite being abandoned, it’s very spacious and well-stocked. There are two relatively tall (compared to Lex and Palmer) making casual small talk. One is a male with black hair and pale skin, with a purple jacket, a gold chain necklace, and purple fingerless gloves. The other is a dark-skinned female with black hair tied up in two buns, wearing an intricately designed ultramarine Yukata.  
  
Female: We’ve had many visitors come to our festivals in the past. It’s a wonderful place to be, really, and I try my best to work hard to make sure everyone there is having an enjoyable time.  
  
Male: Dang, I can imagine it sure must be somethin’ then. If I ever get the chance to, I’ll definitely give ya a visit sometime.  
  
Female: I do appreciate the thought. (smiles lightly) Unfortunately, I don’t see ourselves escaping this strange situation we’re in anytime soon… (she turns to see Lex and Palmer) Oh, hello there! (points to Lex) You’re the one who just woke up, right?  
  
Lex: That’d be me! My name’s Lex. I’m the Ultimate Interior Designer.  
  
Palmer: And I’m Palmer. I’m exploring with Lex. Oh, and I’m also the Ultimate Editorial Cartoonist. We haven't formally met yet, right?  
  
Female: Ah, I see then. It’s a pleasure to meet you two! Allow me to introduce myself as well. My name is Chizaki Hotohara. I am the Ultimate Festival Coordinator.  
  
**-CHIZAKI HOTOHARA: ULTIMATE FESTIVAL COORDINATOR-**  
  
Chizaki: I should allow Vincent to introduce himself as well before I get too ahead of myself, however.  
  
Vincent?: (he turns to face the two, revealing the scar on his face) Yo! I’m Vincent Valentino, the Ultimate Forensic Scientist. Good to meet ya.  
  
**-VINCENT VALENTINO: ULTIMATE FORENSIC SCIENTIST-  
**  
Vincent: I mostly work at crime scenes. Ya know, identifying murder weapons and bloodstains and whatnot. All that fun stuff.  
  
Palmer: So that’d explain why you’re in the hospital.  
  
Vincent: Well… Sorta. I was just exploring the island, but there’s no denying I was quite drawn to this place. They’ve got quite a bit of medical equipment here. Rooms with spare equipment, beds and IV machines, tools of all kinds, blood bags for diffusions, you name it. Interesting stuff, really.  
  
Lex: So then what are you doing here? (points to Chizaki)  
  
Chizaki: Not for reasons similar to Vincent’s, but it’s always better to have a companion around, no? (she nods towards Palmer) Ah, and besides, I would like to meet all of those who are on this island.  
  
Vincent: Yeah, she just got here, and we were just chatting for a bit ‘till you two came.  
  
Palmer: Oh, are we interrupting anything? We can go-  
  
Lex: Nah, I think we’re fine, Palmer. Chizaki said she wanted to meet all of us on this island, right?  
  
Chizaki: That’s correct. There’s no need to worry.  
  
Palmer: Well, uh, if you insist then. Sorry for making a scene.  
  
Vincent: Don’t worry about it! Don’t wanna start out on bad terms or anything, y’know?  
  
Lex: Oh! Speaking of which, that reminds me of something. How many people are even on this island?  
  
Chizaki: Hm… Including you two, I’ve met… (she takes a moment to mentally count) 14 people. But I haven’t fully explored this island. I’ve yet to see the end of this island.  
  
Lex: Well, me and Palmer have met like… 6 people. Including you and Vincent, and also counting the twins as two people?  
  
Chizaki: There are twins? I haven’t seen them yet.  
  
Palmer: They’re in the library! They seem… Nice, I think.  
  
Chizaki: That explains it. I haven’t visited the library yet.  
  
Vincent: I haven’t even entered any of the buildings except this hospital. Oops.  
  
Chizaki: Well, in that case, I’ll be heading off to the library to meet some new people. Vincent, care to join?  
  
Vincent: (shrugs) Got nothing better to do, so why not? (the two leave, Lex and Palmer remaining)  
  
Lex: Guess that’s our cue to leave as well.  
  
Palmer: Yep.  
  
The two leave the hospital as well, and head deeper into the island. Next is a hotel. There’s a sparkling pool in front of the entrance, and the hotel doesn’t look too shabby either.  
  
Palmer: Looks like whoever’s keeping us here plans for us to stay here for a while…  
  
Lex: I don’t like the sound of that, but let’s check it out.  
  
The two enter and are greeted with the cool breeze of air conditioning. The hotel lobby is comfortably furnished, but there’s no sign of anyone working in this hotel. Though if it’s any consolation, a short, somewhat tan girl with blond hair tied into two parts stands in the lobby. She wears what resembles a school uniform, though she’s added her own modifications to it, such as a “No” symbol on her shirt and loose kogal socks (baggy socks). She also wears a red bracelet.  
  
As soon as the girl sees the two, her eyes light up.  
  
?????: Ohmigosh, like, hi!!! (she waves eagerly at the two and runs up to them)  
  
Palmer: (under his breath) Hoo boy.  
  
?????: It’s like, so great to meet you two! (she takes a closer look at Lex and Palmer, and her eyes focus on Lex’s amputated hand. She grabs his arm to get a closer look) Woaaaah! Do you, like, not have a hand? That’s so crazy! What, like, happened? Did you get into a car crash or something? Or were you, like, born with it?  
  
Lex: Nah, just-  
  
Palmer: Isn’t this a bit of a touchy subject? Especially when you’re just meeting someone? Not that’d I know for sure or anything, I’m just guessing. You know. Not that’d I know. Just thinking of Lex.  
  
?????: Huh? Oh, shoot! You’re like, so right! I’m like, totes sorry! (she quickly lets go and laughs nervously)  
  
Lex: Woah, wait, no! I’m totally fine with this whole “missing hand” thing. I had to get it amputated as a baby due to birth defects, so I’ve lived with this my whole life. I’m pretty used to it now. It doesn’t get in the way of my life. There’s no need to worry.  
  
?????: (her eyes light up again) Really? Great then! That’s like, so cool! I don’t know what I’d do if I were missing a hand. Though I guess it depends on like… Which hand I lost. Cuz like, I wouldn’t be able to wear this bracelet if I lost this hand! (she raises her left hand, showing off her red bead bracelet)  
  
Palmer: Couldn’t you just wear it on the other hand?  
  
?????: … (she takes a moment to think about it, then her eyes light up again) Wow, you’re SO right! I never would’ve thought of that.  
  
Palmer: (raises eyebrow) Really?  
  
?????: (she’s moved on to a completely different topic and picks up Lex’s actual hand) OMG!-  
  
Palmer: Did you just say that out loud?  
  
?????: (ignores Palmer) -I love your nail polish! It’s like, such a pretty shade of purple! It matches like, your clothes really well. It matches my red nail polish too, kinda! (she holds up her hand in comparison)  
  
Lex: You’re too sweet. I always gotta look my best, y’know! (he grins)  
Palmer: Uh… Not to be rude or anything, but how do you do your nails with only one hand?  
  
Lex: Never underestimate the power of feet. (he grimaces immediately after saying that) Wait, no, that sounds incredibly wrong. Never mind. You know what I mean.  
  
Palmer: I know what you mean.  
  
?????: Huh? What’s with the weird tone? … Ohhhh, I haven’t even, like, introduced myself yet! Sorrrry! I can be like, so forgetful sometimes. My name’s Akako Horie. I’m like… The Ultimate Lucky Student! You catch my drift?  
  
**-AKAKO HORIE: ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT-**  
  
Palmer: So you’re the lottery student in our class then?  
Akako: Yeah! All thanks to my, like, lucky bracelet! (she shows off her red bracelet again)  
  
Lex: Well, it’s nice to meet you! And thanks for all the compliments by the way. Good way to get on my good side. (he winks at her)  
  
Akako: Like, no problem! So what are your talents?  
  
Palmer: I’m Palmer, the Ultimate Editorial Cartoonist.  
  
Lex: And I’m Lex, the Ultimate Interior Designer!  
  
Akako: I have no idea what an editorial cartoonist is, but an interior designer sounds like, super cool!  
  
Lex: Ayy, thanks! (finger gun) I knew my job would finally attract the ladies one day.  
  
Palmer: Well, um, just so you know, an editorial cartoonist is someone who draws comics that are related to politics in some way. Mine appear in my local newspaper back home.  
  
Akako: Man, politics are like, totes lame. And newspapers? That’s super outdated. Doesn’t that involve like… Reading stuff? Gross.  
  
Palmer: I mean… I guess. … (his expression grows unamused and he sighs) I draw manga, except it involves politics.  
  
Akako: Oh! Why didn't you say so earlier? Well that’s like, less lame, I guess. Manga is pretty cool! Politics still like, suck, though.  
  
Palmer: (annoyed) What do you mean by that? We can't just igno-  
  
Lex: (loudly) Wow, hey look! An arcade. Let’s go inside there instead, Palmer! I’m sure it’s cool inside there. Who knows, maybe someone is in there! (he glances at Akako again) It was nice meeting you, Akako! (he quickly drags Palmer off. There’s nothing more uncomfortable than having to watch a debate over politics)  
  
Akako: You too!!!! (she waves again)  
  
The inside of the arcade is dimly lit, but bright lights from the various machines illuminate the room. There all kinds of games- retro games, shooter simulations, dancing games, and even more technologically advanced games involving VR. Usually an arcade would be buzzing with people, but instead there's only one person inside, playing a luck-based game. A small hat tops his blond hair, and he wears a white shirt with grey pants and black shoes. He's adorned in a bit of jewelry too, with a necklace and gold chain in his pocket, as well as golden rings lining his fingers. Upon closer examination, you notice one of his left fingers is missing.  
  
He pulls the lever, and the wheel slowly stops on the tiny jackpot portion. A loud chime is played, and confetti douses the guy.  
  
?????: … That's it? Talk about anticlimactic. Coulda at least given me some tickets for a cheap prize or something. (brushes hair out of the way and blows away confetti) Well, I guess that's to be expected from such an easy game.  
  
Lex: What? Easy? Landing on that tiny space looks really hard! Though I guess it looked easy when you did it.  
  
?????: I mean, it really is easy. You just have to get the timing and power of rotations exact. There's no luck in this game, you just have to know how it works. Probably why all the rewards here are so shitty.  
  
Palmer: No rewards counter or anything to trade goods for?  
  
?????: (Sighs) No, I literally just said there wasn’t, since you seemed so inclined to eavesdrop. You can get tokens for a vending machine that gives you random shit or something. I haven’t even bothered to try and out, because I know it’ll be useless.  
  
Palmer: That’s… odd. For arcade standards.  
  
Lex: So then why do you even play these games if there’s no reward?  
  
?????: Technically, I’m “exploring” this place. I’m contributing!  
  
Lex: You’re just playing arcade games for children.  
  
?????: (his tone all of a sudden turns sour) Fuck you, they're addicting.  
  
Lex: Wow, insults already? Great first impression, honey.  
  
?????: I don't remember caring.  
  
Lex: Your tone seems very pointed right now, and it’s coming out of nowhere. Do you have some issues you need to talk about?  
  
Palmer: H-Hey-  
  
?????: I know, I know, this is where you try to change the subject to get me to introduce myself so things become less tense.  
  
Palmer: Wait, I-  
  
?????: So I'll do exactly that, just so you know exactly who I am and you can cower in fear after that. Sheca Sino, Ultimate Poker Player. (Palmer opens his mouth) Now, you might be thinking, “aren't you a little too young to be playing poker”? Yes. Yes I am. However, do I care? No. No I don’t. And neither should you.  
  
**-CHASE SINO: ULTIMATE POKER PLAYER-**  
  
Lex: (looks up) So is it Sheca? Or is it Chase?  
  
Sheca/Chase: (eyes widen) W-Wait, what?! Where does it say Chase?! That- That’s not my name!  
  
Lex: But that's what it says. Chase. (Smirks) Your name isn't actually Sheca, is it?  
  
Sheca/Chase: Wh- Of course it is! Why would you think otherwise, you little brat?!  
  
Lex: Shows how much we can trust you, Chase. (dully and pretends to examine fingernails) What a shame. (Sheca, now Chase, looks furious)  
  
Chase: Now you’re just calling me “Chase” to piss me off, and I like it when it’s the other way around. (he takes a deep breath and forces a smile) Trust me, it’s Sheca. Not some stupid name like Chase.  
  
Lex: Yeah, I'll be sure to place allll my trust in you in my left hand. You know,  _the one I don't have_.  
  
Chase: Fuck. That was good.  
  
Lex: Thanks, sweetie! I try. (Winks) No but seriously, you already give me bad vibes, and I haven't even been around you for ten minutes. Let's go, Palmer. (in a sing-song voice) See you around, Chase! (He heads off)  
  
Palmer: … Right! (He quickly follows Lex)  
  
Chase: (mutters to himself) God dammit… Stupid fucking intro card.  
  
Past the lobby is a dining room. There’s a patio with an ocean view, and a fan on the ceiling slowly turning. The room has a simple, tropical feel to it, unlike the refreshing style of the lobby.  
  
Two people, a guy in a purple and grey hoodie and a girl with bright red hair, are talking. The guy has black hair with purple streaks, glasses, baggy jeans, and black shoes, while the girl is wearing a bright yellow jersey with the numbers “11” on it, along with red shorts (also with yellow “11”s), shin and elbow guards, gloves, and cleats. The girl seems to be very excited about something, while the guy seems a bit uncomfortable, if not.  
  
Girl: Yooooo! It’s you! I recognize you!  
  
Guy: (examines the girl’s clothes and pushes up his glasses to hide his slightly flustered expression) No you don’t. Unless we’ve met before. Which we haven’t. I don’t know who the “you” you’re referring to is.  
  
Girl: No need to be humble, I could recognize your face a mile away. You’re Tanner Yakamoto, aren’t you? The Tanner Yakamoto?  
  
Tanner?: … Perhaps. Who’s asking?  
  
Girl: You’ve never heard of me? Aw… (she pouts a little) But that’s ok! Girl’s and guy’s soccer are like two different worlds. But anyone could recognize you, Tanner! Or at least, I easily can!  
  
Tanner?: I think you’ve got the wrong person.  
  
Lex: Tanner, is it?  
  
Tanner?: (turns to see Lex and Palmer) Oh, great, more people. Just what I needed. And who exactly are you two? Better not be something stupid like athletes too.  
  
Lex: (waves) Well, you’re in luck, because I am nowhere near an athlete. I’m Lex, Ultimate Interior Designer. And this here is Palmer, the Ultimate Editorial Cartoonist!  
  
Palmer: Hey there!  
  
Lex: And who are you two?  
  
Tanner: … I see then. I’m Tanner Yakamoto. Ultimate Chess-  
  
Girl: (squeals) ULTIMATE SOCCER STAR!  
  
Tanner: NO! ULTIMATE CHESS MASTER!  
  
 **-TANNER YAKAMOTO: ULTIMATE SOCCER STAR-**  
  
Tanner: (hurriedly) Ignore that. It’s Chess Master. I’m Tanner Yakamoto, the Ultimate Chess Master.  
  
Palmer: This is the second time this lying stuff has happened. Twice in a row, in fact.  
  
Girl: Ignore him, he doesn’t have any idea what he’s talking about! Is something wrong Tanner? You’re the Ultimate Soccer Star! (she turns to Lex and Palmer with a bright smile) You should see him play! Having strategy and carrying them through even on the field… (swoons a little) It’s amazing!  
  
Tanner: And by the field, she means the “chess field”. You know, like a chess board.  
  
Lex: So what does she mean by “Ultimate Soccer Star”?  
  
Tanner: She means Chess Master. Simple mistake, really. They sound pretty similar.  
  
Girl: What, so you’re not Tanner Yakamoto, the Ultimate Soccer Star?  
  
Tanner: No.  
  
Girl: But-  
  
Tanner: You must’ve mistaken me for my twin brother. He looks exactly like me, since we’re twins.  
  
Girl: … Also named Tanner Yakamoto?  
  
Tanner: Yes. That’s the soccer star. But I, the cooler Tanner Yakamoto, am the chess master. It’s an easy mistake, so I don’t blame you for making it.  
  
Girl: … If there was an X button, I’d press it now to doubt.  
  
Tanner: I’M THE CHESS MASTER! (he stops, and then calms himself down, pushing up his glasses again) Who are you anyways, girl I definitely do not recognize that is also from the soccer world?  
  
Girl: (squeals) Eee! I’m so glad you asked! (she makes a peace sign and grins) I’m Laura Bruno, the Ultimate Goal Keeper! Nice to meet ya!  
  
 **-LAURA BRUNO: ULTIMATE GOAL KEEPER-**  
  
Tanner: I see then. I’ve likely heard that name before.  
  
Lex: Lemme guess, as the “Ultimate Chess Master”?  
  
Tanner: … Yes. You know, my twin brother, the one that's the soccer player, has heard of you.  
  
Laura: (turns back to Lex and Palmer and laughs) I dunno why Tanner is so insistent on lying about his talent. Like I said, he’s amazing at soccer!  
  
Lex: Heh, gotta have that strat-edgy, amirite?  
  
Tanner: That was a terrible joke.  
  
Lex: I’m here all night, stratbot.  
  
Tanner: (groans) Stoooooop.  
  
Another voice chimes in.  
  
???????: Heyoooo! We talkin’ strategy?  
  
Palmer: Huh?  
  
Tanner: (eyes widen) Oh no.  
  
A girl with brown hair with purple and teal streaks, a black jacket with holes cut out at the shoulders and a purple t-shirt underneath, a pink skirt, ripped jean shorts, and giant black boots sashays in. She has a little bounce in her step as she grins semi-menacingly at the four of them.  
  
???????: SUP NERDS!  
  
This could’ve been perceived as at least little threatening if not for the fact that the girl was much shorter than any of those four.  
  
Palmer: (moderately surprised) Oh, uh, hi! Who might you be?  
  
???????: Why, I’m Krystal Anderson, the Ultimate Strategist!  
  
 **-KRYSTAL ANDERSON: ULTIMATE STRATEGIST-**  
  
Tanner: … (he stares enviously at Krystal. You can literally see the steam coming out of his head)  
  
Lex: (nudges Tanner) I know. Kinda hot, right?  
  
Tanner: (pushes Lex away) Don’t touch me. (he quickly pushes up his glasses again to hide his face. He’s blushiiiing.)  
  
Krystal: Yeah, I know, a strategist pretty unexpected from someone like me.  
  
Tanner: (sharply) One could say that.  
  
Krystal: I mean like, all I did was save my entire middle school from a shooter treat. What’s all the hooplah about?  
  
Laura: Holy cow! You did what?!  
  
Palmer: A school shooting?!  
  
Krystal: … Hm. That does sounds kinda self-centered when I think about it. Ehehe... Sorry ‘bout that!  
  
Tanner: (mutters under his breath) And all I do is play soccer and- (grumbles some more)  
  
Krystal: Yo. Dude. (points at Tanner) What’s with that glum face?  
  
Tanner: My name is “Tanner”, not “dude”. And it’s nothing of your concern.  
  
Krystal: Fine, Tanner then! Or Tantan, that’s more fun.  
  
Tanner: Absolutely not.  
  
Krystal: So what’s on your mind, Tantan? Cuz clearly something is.  
  
Tanner: Well, first of all, do I know you from somewhere?  
  
Krystal: Possibly. I don’t remember anything since stepping into Hope’s Peak. Hey, maybe we were in the same class! Probably saw each other online or something. (shrugs amicably)  
  
Tanner: (mutters) Same class… Yeah. That must be it.  
  
Krystal: But what’s the big deal? Clearly class hasn’t even started yet, so don’t worry! C’mon, let’s go, Tantan! It’s probably better to talk about your feelings away from other people.  
  
Tanner: I’d prefer to not talk about my feelings, especially to someone I hardly know.  
  
Krystal: Hehe, too bad! (she grabs Tanner’s arm and drags him away. Tanner leaves a trail of “NOOOOOooooo”s behind.)  
  
Laura: Well that was certainly. Something!  
  
Palmer: (nods) Something indeed.  
  
Lex: Just clearing things up, Tanner’s actually the soccer star, right? Not the chess master?  
  
Laura: (giggles) Duh, obviously! Don’t know why he wouldn’t wanna be the Ultimate Soccer Star, but people are weird like that I guess! I don’t judge.  
  
Lex: You can say that again! (he laughs a little)  
  
Laura: Well, now that Tanner’s gone, guess I’ll skidaddle. I hear there’s a track star around here too, so it’d be cool to meet them! I haven’t yet.  
  
Palmer: I don’t think we haven’t either. But we have met quite a number of… Interesting characters.  
  
Laura: Hey! Well, ya never know. See you guys later! (she makes a quick peace sign, then heads off)  
  
Palmer: So Laura mentioned someone else, a track star, should we go look for them?  
  
Lex: Let’s first explore the rest of this hotel. We haven’t even seen the rooms yet, if there are any. If we happen to run into someone, even better!   
  
Palmer: Alright then. Sounds like a plan.  
  
The head out of the dining room and head into a hallways, supposedly where all the rooms are. Each door has a pixelated image of each person’s face (you can tell which one is Oku and Towa’s as there’s two faces on one door), as well as the person’s name written underneath.  
  
Palmer: (counts each room) 18 rooms, huh?  
  
Lex: Meaning there’s 18 people. If you count Oku and Towa as one person or room, of course.  
  
Palmer: Hmm. Alright then. I don’t even know how many people we’ve even met. I’ve kinda lost track.  
  
Lex: Well, no one seems around here… Let’s head back out and look for some more people.  
  
The two leave the hotel and continue making their way through the library.  
Next to the hotel is a dark building, though it’s brightly lit up with neon lights and signs.  
  
Palmer: (tilts head a little) Music venue… And theater? Seems a little out of place.  
  
Lex: I don’t know what you’re talking about, but let’s head inside!  
  
Inside, the building is just as dark. Dim lights hang from the ceiling, there’s a large stage with lots of equipment, such as curtains, speakers, and microphones, hanging from the ceiling and on top of ledges above. In front of the stage, it’s mostly empty. Next to this area is a ticket booth and concession stand, as well as a two-way door, likely the entrance to the movie theater.  
  
A tall girl with short yellow hair and a long yellow scarf stands there, still. Almost like a mannequin. She wears a black dress with a yellow belt underneath the yellow scarf, along with black leggings and boots. She has a string of tape measure around her neck as well.  
  
Lex: Ooh, she gives me good vibes.  
  
Palmer: For some reason, I feel the exact opposite.  
  
???????: (turns around) Is someone there?  
  
Lex: Just the two of us! We’re harmless, swear.  
  
???????: (she closely examines Lex and Palmer, as if she’s making an assessment) I see then.  
  
Palmer: (nervously) See what?  
  
???????: First, let’s just cut to the chase. My name is Tatyana McClellan. I am the Ultimate Seamstress. I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you two, but… (she makes a face at the two, as if she’s disgusted at them)  
  
 **-TATYANA MCCLELLAN: ULTIMATE SEAMSTRESS-  
**  
Lex: Hey, what’s the problem? Anything wrong with us?  
  
Tatyana: Are you kidding me? What’s with your hand?  
  
Lex: It’s… Well, missing. I’ve been over this at least three times today.  
  
Palmer: Eh… Sorry.  
  
Tatyana: Do you know how much of a bitch it would be to have to model around this? Did you just decide to not have a hand?  
  
Lex: (a little shocked) Well. I really didn’t have a say in the matter. (he glares) And hey, why do I gotta explain myself to you?! I’m sorry we can’t all look like you! It’s not like I’d want to get clothes made by you anyways!  
  
Tatyana: Denying an Ultimate? Only someone with a body like yours could make such a stupid decision.  
  
Lex: (angrily) B-Body type?! Hey! You never even offered me to make clothes, so what’s it to ya!  
  
Palmer: (glares) Wait so-  
  
Tatyana: (spits at Palmer) Don’t even bother talking to me, fatass.  
  
Palmer: (eyes widen) H-Huh?! (pinches cheek) I’m not that chubby… Am I?  
  
Tatyana: A missing hand, I can manage, maybe. But definitely not someone of your body type.  
  
Palmer: W-Well… That’s not very nice! I’m not THAT overweight! … Or so I’d like to think.  
  
Tatyana: Well then, suck it up. Literally.  
  
Lex: Dang… You’re brutal. And here I thought you’d be pretty cool to be around, being a seamstress and all.  
  
Tatyana: Well, there’s no denying my talent. I’m all about details of course, and I can’t make clothes for someone if they don’t match my body type. And that bothers me. I have a right to feel bothered, don’t I?  
  
Palmer: Why don’t you just use… A reference? Or a mannequin?  
  
Tatyana: (her lip curls) I’d rather die.  
  
Lex: (grins) Well, you’re gonna have a blast with Oku and Towa then.  
  
Tatyana: Oku… And Towa? Who are they?  
  
Lex: Oh, no one too bad, really. (shrugs smugly) Just conjoined twins.  
  
Tatyana: (literally deflates) Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.  
  
Lex: Anyways, I’m not enjoying myself too much around you, so byyyye. Let’s go, Palmer. (he heads off into the movie theater)  
  
Palmer: (rubs arm) Y-Yeah. Right. (he quickly heads off after Lex)  
  
Lex: (Internally) I have no idea if she’d get along with Chase or if they’d be at each other’s necks, but I don’t know if I wanna find out.  
  
The movie theater isn’t playing any movies, but there are various signs of different movies lined up against the wall. Most of them have a girl with peachy skin, brown hair, and teal eyes in the pictures somewhere.  
  
Inside the movie theater, there’s a decently fit boy with light brown hair, a pink jacket over a white shirt with a heart on it, pink jeans, and white shoes with yellow soles. He wears diamond earrings as well. He sees the two and smiles. Lex relaxes a little.  
  
???: You two don’t look too hot. What, run into Tatyana or something?  
  
Lex: Oh. Yeah, we just did.  
  
???: (looking Lex and Palmer up and down) Oh man, she probably gave you two a really hard time. Sorry to hear, must’ve been frustrating. I could hear the yelling all the way from here too… Yikes.  
  
Lex: (sighs) Oof, yeah…  
  
???: It’s really easy to read her, and man, she’s really not my type. I think I’m dodging a bullet there. She took a liking towards me and offered to make clothes for me sometime, but I told her I already make my own. And also, no offense, but she’s kind of a cunt and I don’t want her to make my clothes. (smirks) Or full offense.  
  
Lex: You make your own clothes? So do I!  
  
???: (eyes light up) O. M. G. For real? I was just about to ask where you got that shirt. But you made it yourself! Girrrl!  
  
Lex: And I was about to ask where you got your shirt!  
  
Palmer: (looks back and forth between the two) … And I’m… Awkward.  
  
???: What’s your name? I need to know. We’re practically a match made in heaven. Oh, it was made to be, I know it!  
  
Lex: I’m Lex Stone! The Ultimate Interior Designer.  
  
Palmer: And I’m. Palmer. (mutters quietly) Ultimate Editorial Cartoonist.  
  
???: (turns to Palmer) Palmer, huh? Nice to meet you! I love the color of your eyes. They’re such a nice shade of green.  
  
Palmer: (eyes widen in surprise) H-Huh? Oh! Thank you! (he smiles brightly) I um, don’t believe you’ve introduced yourself yet. Why don’t you do that? So… Lex can know!  
  
Lex: Please, I’m dying to know.  
  
???: Oh, right! I’m Sky Marston, Ultimate Fashion Designer! I’m sure we’ll have an amazing time here.  
  
 **-SKY MARSTON: ULTIMATE FASHION DESIGNER-**  
  
Sky: It’s so nice to meet you two! Gimme a hug. (he hugs the both of them. Palmer looks surprised but Lex smiles)  
  
Lex: (after the hug) You know, you’re a lot better than Tatyana.  
  
Sky: Pfft, I’d sure hope so. If I wasn’t I’d be in major trouble.  
  
Lex: You know, we’re stuck on an abandoned island for the time being. Why don’t we make the most of it? (he winks at Sky)  
  
Sky: Well. I… (his eyes shift to the sides) Just remembered I have something I gotta do. Byyyye!!! (he quickly backs away and heads off)  
  
Lex: Huh. Ok then. … (his face scrunches up a little in confusion) Wait, but this island’s abandoned. Did he not want to be around me? … Was it something I said?  
  
Palmer: … I think I’m missing the point altogether.  
  
Lex: Hmm. I guess it’s not that big of a deal. (the two head off, leaving the theater and movie venue)  
  
The last building is a warehouse. It’s fairly big, but not too tall. Inside, it’s dimly lit as well, with shelves stacked with boxes and various goods filling up the room.  
  
A short boy stands still in one of the aisles. He has messy brown hair, dark skin with small glasses, and he wears a pink sweater with black pants and boots. He has a blank expression.  
  
????: …  
  
Lex: Hey there! What’s your name?  
  
????: … (he doesn’t seem to notice the two)  
  
Lex: Huh? Palmer, you try.  
  
Palmer: Um. Ok. Hi?  
  
????: … (still nothing)  
  
Lex: Helloooo??? (waves hand in front of his face)  
  
????: … (blinks) Hm? Oh. Um… I’m sorry. I was just… Thinking. (even as he speaks he’s not looking directly at the two)  
  
Lex: Thinking?  
  
????: Yeah. … Sorry. I didn’t notice you then.  
  
Lex: No need to apologize! S’all good.  
  
Palmer: Yeah, no worries.  
  
????: … If you say so…  
  
Lex: Anyways, what’s your name?  
  
????: Um… Noah Campbell… Ultimate Wedding Planner.  
  
 **-NOAH CAMPBELL: ULTIMATE WEDDING PLANNER-**  
  
Noah: … It’s, um, nice to meet you? Hello? I think that’s what you say now.   
  
Lex: (nods slowly) Yeah… It is.  
  
Lex: (Internally) What’s this guy’s deal?  
  
Noah: Um… Sorry. I think.  
  
Lex: You think?  
  
Noah: I mean. I’m sure. … I’m sure I’m sorry. … Sorry. This is probably really weird.  
  
Lex: Hey, again, don’t sweat it!  
  
Palmer: How long have you been here?  
  
Noah: (looks around) … Not sure.  
  
Palmer: I see then. Is anyone else here?  
  
Noah: (looks around again) … Not sure.  
  
Lex: I guess there’s only one way to find out. It’s a big warehouse.  
  
Noah: Good luck… I think.  
  
Lex: (Internally) I’m sure he means well. Yeah. Totally.  
  
Lex and Palmer decide it’s best to leave Noah, and further investigate the warehouse. There’s all kinds of stuff in the warehouse, from simpled canned goods to machine parts, as well as various household tools such as cleaners, brooms, and mops. There’s some more… Questionable things as well, such as hammers and ropes. Yikes.  
  
There is, in fact, another person in the warehouse. A taller guy with black hair and a white streak, as well as an extremely fancy outfit, including a capelet, suit, and gloves. He wears glasses that give off a more “hipster” vibe, however.  
  
?????: Hello there.  
  
Lex: Hi! I love your outfit, just so you know.  
  
?????: (smiles a little) Thank you. I thought it would fit my talent quite well.  
  
Palmer: And that would be…?  
  
?????: Hm? Oh! My apologies, I hadn’t elaborated on that yet. My name is Miren Aitou, the Ultimate Mortician.  
 **  
-MIREN AITOU: ULTIMATE MORTICIAN-**  
  
Lex: … Dang it, I’m being “that guy” again, but what does a mortician do? I’m totally lost here.  
  
Miren: Ah, well… It’s nothing too exciting, if I may be frank. Directing funerals, dealing with death, the like. Not exactly the most “sunshine and rainbows” (he pushes his glasses up)  
  
Lex: Well, if I happen to die anytime in the near future, I’ll know who to call, if you catch my drift. (grins)  
  
Miren: I’m flattered.  
  
Palmer: Wait, but you’d be dead. You wouldn’t be able to call anyone. … And why am I more concerned about that than the fact that you’d be freaking dead?! That’s not good either!  
  
Lex: (pats Palmer’s back) Don’t think too hard on it, bud.  
  
Miren: This warehouse is quite an… Interesting place, to say the least. I feel as if it has a little too much here for us.  
  
Lex: Why do you say that?  
  
Miren: Well… I don’t have an exact theory. But a lot of these items don’t feel appropriate for the situation we’re in.  
  
Lex: Well to be fair, there is also some pretty valuable stuff in here as well. Like canned foods, ya know? That’s helpful.  
  
Miren: Hm, I suppose so. I can’t help but be worried though. My apologies.  
  
Lex: Don’t sweat it, my dude. We’ve had lots of apologizing going on today.  
  
Miren: Really? If you insist.  
  
Palmer: So… Do you have any idea where we might be? We still haven’t gotten any information.  
  
Miren: The hotel did read “Anthurium Hotel”, so I’d assume this island we’re on is named similarly. Unfortunately, I’ve never heard of an island of that name.  
  
Palmer: Oh! I hadn’t even noticed that when we visited the hotel. Good eye!  
  
Miren: (beams) Thank you. One other thing worth of notice is something past the warehouse. And by notice I mean… Concern. It’s certainly out of place, at least in my opinion.  
  
Palmer: I don’t like the sound of that…  
  
Lex: Only one way to find out, I guess. Let’s go check it out, Palmer. We haven’t seen it yet.  
  
Miren: Best of luck. (nods slightly)  
  
Lex and Palmer head out of the warehouse and to what Miren was talking about. In which case, he was referring to a giant electric fence, blocking a pathway to what seemed to be another island in the distance. Unlike the island they were currently on, no buildings could be seen. But that’s an island for another chapter.  
  
In front of the electric fence, two short girls are inspecting it. One has brown hair in a ponytail and wears a blue and black tracksuit with pink shoes, and the other has blond hair and wears a pink sweater vest over a white dress, as well as light pink heels. One of the girls wears heavy perfume, so heavy you can smell it from here.  
  
??????: WOAH! Big fence. Any way across, ya think?  
  
????: I… Well… No. I don’t think so. But I’d be happy to help you regardless.  
  
??????: Hm. Bummer. But I’ll think of something.  
  
Lex: (looks up at the fence) … Holy shit.  
  
Palmer: (pales) It’s almost like we’re caged up here on this island… W-What’s going on?  
  
Lex: Don’t worry about it, Palmer. I’m sure it’s… Nothing too serious…  
  
??????: (turns around, showing her tan skin and green eyes) Yo! New people! Cool! Extra exclamation marks!  
  
????: (turns around as well, showing her pale skin and light blue eyes. She also carries a small handbag) Oh! Hello there, you two. Who might you be?  
  
Lex: Hiya! I’m Lex, and this is Palmer. We’re both Ultimates! And assuming that the other 15 or so people on this island are as well, I’m gonna go ahead and assume you two are as well.  
  
??????: You assume correctly! I’m Miriam Gardner, Ultimate Track Star! Nice to meet ya.  
  
 **-MIRIAM GARDNER: ULTIMATE TRACK STAR-  
**  
Palmer: Oh! You must be the track star Laura mentioned. She said she wanted to meet you, as a fellow athlete.  
  
????: Laura? Who’s that?  
  
Miriam: I second that. Who’s Laura?  
  
Palmer: She’s the Ultimate Goal Keeper. She’s pretty nice! You two would be great friends, I’m sure.  
  
Miriam: Ah, sweet! I haven’t seen her around yet, but I’d love to be friends with her.  
  
????: (clears throat) I’m still here. (smiles a little shyly)  
  
Lex: Yes you are. And what’s your name?  
  
????: (smiles) I’m happy you asked. My name is Rita Scarpa, and I am the Ultimate Tanner. I feel the need here to clarify that “tanner” does not refer to someone who tans in the sun, but rather someone who tans skin, mainly leather, to make handbags.  
  
 **-RITA SCARPA: ULTIMATE TANNER-**  
  
Lex: I’m glad you pointed that out, because I was gonna ask how you could be the Ultimate Tanner when you’re so pale.  
  
Rita: Well I’m glad I was able to make note of that before you asked.  
  
Palmer: So we’ve got a guy named Tanner… And then an Ultimate Tanner. Dang, that’s not confusing.  
  
Rita: Really now. I believe I have met Tanner… Unfortunately he didn’t seem too willing to talk. And then that loud red-headed girl showed up and started occupying Tanner, so I decided that I wasn’t needed there anymore and left. I didn’t particularly want to be there anyways.  
  
Palmer: That red-headed girl is Laura, by the way.  
  
Rita: … I see then.  
  
Miriam: Loud? Athletic? Yeah, she definitely seems like my kind of gal.  
  
Rita: I’d love to meet Laura with you, Miriam!  
  
Miriam: Nice! We can be a duo, like Lex and Palmer.  
  
Rita: (beams) That sounds great!  
  
Lex: So you make bags, Rita?  
  
Rita: (lights up even more) Yes! I do. Not just bags, but shoes as well. Tanning skin is a complicated process, but it’s a family business I enjoy.  
  
Palmer: I can imagine that. Do you really like tanning that much?  
  
Rita: Well, yes. It does pay the bills. As well as other more luxurious things.   
  
Lex: (Internally) So she’s in it for the money, huh?  
  
Lex: I love your bag, by the way. Did you make it? (he leans in to take a look at it)  
  
Rita: (instinctively pulls her bag away) (sharply) Yes! Yes I did. I’d prefer you not touch it. Please. It’s, um, valuable.  
  
Lex: Oops! Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. I just wanted to take a look at your craftsmanship.  
  
Rita: (smiles lightly) I’m sure you didn’t.  
  
Before anymore awkwardness and discomfort could arise from the conversation with Rita, a chime is heard, followed by a loud microphone screech, playing throughout the entire island.  
  
Lex: Agh! (covers his ears) What is that?!  
  
Miriam: I don’t know if I wanna find out!  
  
After the sound fades away, a high pitched, cheery voice follows.  
  
???: Hello? Is this thing finally working? Great!  
  
Rita: Eep! Who is that?!  
  
Palmer: That doesn’t sound like anyone we’ve met so far…!  
  
???: Welcome to Anthurium Island, a beautiful island resort far, far away from the rest of society! Please enjoy your stay here, or at least enjoy it as much as you can! Why, you may ask? Meet me at the end of the island, next to the electric fence for more answers! And do hurry, I can’t BEAR to wait any longer! See ya there!  
  
A noticeable click plays, and the voice disappears.  
  
Rita: … Again, who was that?  
  
Palmer: Whoever that was, I don’t think I liked anything of what it said. “Far, far away from the rest of the society”? “Enjoy it as much as you can”? I’m getting seriously freaked out…  
  
Lex: Again, don’t freak out yet, Palmer. I’m sure it can’t be THAT bad… And even if it is something that bad, I got yo’ back. (he pats Palmer’s back)  
  
Palmer: (flinches a little) Ah- Sorry, I just- I don’t like where this is going.  
  
Miriam: Me neither, man.  
  
Lex: Hey! On the bright side, we’re already at the electric fence. We don’t have to walk anywhere. We just gotta wait for the rest of our classmates to show up. Isn’t that convenient!  
  
Palmer: (barely listening to what Lex is saying) Yeah… I hope it’s just all in my head.  
  
Lex: …  
  
Lex: (Internally) I hope so too.  
  
PROLOGUE: To be continued.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Palmer wasn't really in the mood to talk, and honestly, neither was Lex. Rita and Miriam kept trying to strike up conversations with the two, but Lex just absentmindedly nodded to whatever they said. He kept scanning the area, waiting for the others to show up. He needed that company.  
  
Miren and Noah were the first to show up from the warehouse.  
  
Noah: Is something going on?  
  
Miren: Did you not hear the strange announcement?  
  
Noah: I did… I'm just still kind of confused.  
  
Miren: I can't blame you on that front. Who even was that, speaking and everything?  
  
Lex: Oh hey, Miren. You too, Noah.  
  
Noah: (blinks) Hi.  
  
Miren: Hello there. Do you have any idea about what's going to happen?  
  
Lex: No idea, but Palmer seems nervous. We were already here when the announcement was made, so that was pretty convenient. Don't gotta worry about being late to the party or anything.  
  
Miren: That's true.  
  
Rita: (approaches Miren) Oh! Hello there! Who might you be?  
  
Miren: Miren Aitou, Ultimate Mortician. And you?  
  
Rita: I'm Rita, the Ultimate Tanner. It's nice to meet you! (she beams)  
  
Miren: … I see.  
  
Rita: Are you ok? Maybe a little stressed?  
  
Miren: No, it’s just-  
  
To everyone’s relief, other people show up. … Well, maybe not, since it’s Tatyana showing up.  
  
Tatyana: What was that all about? (she looks around and frowns) Oh, wonderful. Out of all the people who could’ve been here, you all are.  
  
Lex: (grins) Hey, just doing my job.  
  
Rita: (runs up to Tatyana) Hi! My name’s Rita. I love your scarf!  
  
Tatyana: … (softens a little. She’s gone from Absolute Zero cold to like… Antartica cold.) Thank you. I made it myself.  
  
Rita: Wow! I made these shoes and my- (she stops momentarily) purse by myself! I’m so glad we have that common ground.  
  
Tatyana: (raises an eyebrow) … Yeaaah. Well, I’d be happy to make some clothes for you, if you’d like.  
  
Rita: And I’d be happy to tan you a leather bag!  
  
Tatyana: Do you even have the resources to do so?  
  
Rita: Well…  
  
Lex: (Internally) Rita sure is the amiable type.  
  
Next to show up are Oku and Towa.  
  
Oku: What was with her makeup? So tacky.  
  
Towa: Others are here, Towa.  
  
Oku: Ah, right. But she isn’t.  
  
Towa: Yet. And word spreads.  
  
Lex: Hey you two! Whatcha talking about?  
  
Oku: Just about some of our classmates. Don’t mind us.  
  
Towa: Chizaki.  
  
Oku: What about Chizaki?  
  
Towa: You were just-  
  
Oku: I don’t know what you’re talking about.  
  
Lex: I’m confused.  
  
Oku: Stay that way.  
  
Tatyana: (glances at Oku and Towa and mutters under her breath) Oh my god.  
  
Towa: (looks at Tatyana) Did you say something?  
  
Tatyana: … (she says nothing and glares at the twins)  
  
Towa: I think she’s mad at us, Oku.  
  
Oku: That’s ridiculous, Towa. We’ve done nothing wrong. Just ignore the weird lady.  
  
Tatyana: (clearly offended) Me? Weird?! You’re the weird ones, you-  
  
Sky: (enters) Hellooooo!  
  
Lex: Sky! Hi! … That rhymed!  
  
Sky: And that kinda rhymed too. Hiya Lex!  
  
Tatyana: Oh thank god. (brightens up a little) Sky! It’s nice to see you!  
  
Sky: Huh? (a little disheartened) Oh, yeah, hey there Taty.  
  
Rita: (runs up to Sky) (speaks really quickly) Hi there! What’s your name? I love your vest, very stylish!  
  
Sky: (a little overwhelmed) I, um, I’m-  
  
Lee: (walks in and yells loudly while she’s doing so to gather attention) WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE? STEP THE FUCK UP, KAREN!  
  
Karen: (scowling) Why are you talking to me? Leave me alone! (tries to shoo Lee away)  
  
Lee: (thinks about it for a second) … (shrugs) I dunno!  
  
Karen: Ugh… I have no one to talk to on this stupid island…  
  
Lee: Hey, don’t be so down! We’ve just met each other, I’m sure we can be the (leans in uncomfortably close to Karen’s face) the best of friends.  
  
Karen: (looks disgusted) … No.  
  
Lee: Ouch. That’s cold, my dude. I was just joking with ya. Y’know, having a few bamboozles. A couple jests. (nudges Karen)  
  
Karen: (takes a step away from her) Ok, ok, I get it. Stop talking.  
  
Lee: (pretends to think about it) …  
  
Lee: (smugly) I will if you pay me.  
  
Karen: (yells in frustration) AAAAAGH!!!!  
  
Vincent: (rushes in) Yo! What seems to be the problem here?  
  
Karen: It’s none of your business!  
  
Chizaki: I heard yelling! Is everything alright?  
  
Karen: Yeah. Yeah. All peachy. Please leave me alone. I can handle things myself.  
  
Chizaki: Things? What’s going on?  
  
Lee: Ah, nothing serious, gorgeous. (winks) Just y’know, weird spooky voice a while ago. Karen’s just frustrated.  
  
Karen: Because of you, you numbskull!  
  
Chizaki: Calm down. Deep breaths. (she reaches out to hold Karen)  
  
Karen: (takes another step back) Don’t touch me!  
  
Vincent: … I feel awkward and out of place. Anything I can do to help?  
  
Chizaki: I suppose you could-  
  
Karen: I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP!  
  
Chase: (walks in and looks around) Well, looks like we’re off to a smooth start. (huffs)  
  
Lex: (waves) Chaaaaase! Hi!!!!  
  
Chase: Oh come on, you’re just doing that on pur-  
  
Vincent: Ey? “Chase”? You told me it was Sheca.  
  
Chase: That’s because it IS-  
  
Tanner: (walks in conveniently) Sheca is an anagram of Chase, so it would make sense for Chase to use it as an alias. (pushes up glasses)  
  
Krystal: (with Tanner) Tantan is SO smart! I probably would’ve guessed it, but I didn’t expect anyone else to!  
  
Tanner: I’ll take that as a compliment?  
  
Krystal: Cherish it, my dude.  
  
Tanner: Uh… Alright.  
  
Lex: Heh. (chuckles)  
  
Laura: (running in) Heyyyy! There you are! (runs up to Miriam) You’re the track star, aren’t you?  
  
Miriam: (beams) That I am! And who are you? A fellow athlete?  
  
Laura: Yep! Laura Bruno, Ultimate Goal Keeper! There’s also my pal Tanner, over there. He’s the Ultimate Soccer Star.  
  
Tanner: I am not your pal.  
  
Laura: You are, however, the Ultimate Soccer Star!  
  
Tanner: … (looks away)  
  
Krystal: Is this what they call in chess… Checkmate?  
  
Laura: In soccer we call it winning! I’m sure Tanner knows all about it!  
  
Tanner: … I’ll choose to ignore the last minute or so of dialogue.  
  
Miriam: So what’s his deal?  
  
Laura: I dunno. He just seems to be in denial about something. I don’t really get why.  
  
Tanner: I’m ignoring you!  
  
Akako: (rushes in) Oh my gosh! Am I, like, the last one here?  
  
Chase: (mocking her) Oh, you like, are the last one here.  
  
Akako: (misses the mockery) Really? Man, that’s, like, so unlucky of me! Sorry to keep you all, like, waiting!  
  
???: (the voice returns) Actually, sorry to keep YOU all waiting! Let’s get this show on the road!  
  
Palmer: (yelps) The voice is back!  
  
Lex: Everyone, stay calm!  
  
A black and white teddy bear jumps from seemingly above and onto the beach. It has a red eye and menacing grin on the black side of the bear, which sets the cast off.  
  
Vincent: Yo! Who are you?  
  
Karen: A... A bear? What kinda color scheme-  
  
Bear: I’m so glad you asked! The name’s Mo-No-Ku-Ma! (it emphasizes every syllable) Monokuma!  
  
The bear, Monokuma, extends its arms in a “ta-da” fashion, bearing a somewhat charming aura. Except, no one was happy to see him. No said a thing as Monokuma stood there for a bit.  
  
Monokuma: … Wow. Tough crowd. Well, like me or not, you’ll be stuck with me for quite some time! I’m your supervisor on this island. Though, considering how long you’ll be here, consider me as a… Papa Bear, of some sort!  
  
Lee: So then where’s the Mama? And the cubs?  
  
Monokuma: (all of a sudden super serious) Don’t ask questions you aren’t prepared to handle the answers to.  
  
Lee: Man, two minutes in and I’m already interested behind the dark lore of Monokuma. I can see it now- the neglect, inevitable divorce, heartwrenching custody wars!  
  
Monokuma: (angry again) There is none of that dumb lore, dammit!  
  
Chizaki: More importantly, what are we doing on this island? You’re our supposed supervisor, can you answer that?  
  
Monokuma: (cheery once more) Why, of course I can! Finally, we’re getting this explanation rolling! You see, you 18 kiddos will be stuck on this island… For the rest of your lives!  
  
Palmer: W-W-WHAT?!  
  
Miriam: Wait, what?! This is some sick joke, right?  
  
Rita: We can’t afford to stay here forever! We’ve gotta get out somehow!  
  
Monokuma: Somehow? Meaning you’ll do anything to get off this island?  
  
Rita: Anything?  
  
Monokuma: This is the part where I say “Then perish”, but I think that’s a bit counterproductive to escaping the island. Y’see, there IS a very certain way to escape this island.  
  
Tatyana: And what’s that?  
  
Monokuma: Well then, welcome to the twist of your stay, kiddos! In order to leave this island, you must KILL SOMEONE!  
  
Tatyana: …  
  
Lex’s breath hitches for a moment. Killing? Seriously? This has got to be a joke. This bear seems to have a terrible sense of humor already. If he just brought it up-  
  
Monokuma: And yes, I’m  _dead_  serious. See what I did there? Dead! Ha! I'm hilarious!  
  
So much for that.  
  
Tanner: So you just kill someone else?  
  
Monokuma: Eh, sorry, not really. Shoulda been more clear, but I wanted to add some dramatic effect as well.  
  
Lex: And… What do you mean by that? Killing’s already bad enough!  
  
Monokuma: Well… If you really, REALLY wanna get outta this island, then not only do you haveta kill someone, you also gotta get away with it!  
  
Krystal: Get away with it?  
  
Chizaki: How… How can you say all of this in such a- cheery tone?! This is awful! How could you ask us something like this!  
  
Sky: Yeah! She’s right. Why would we ever kill anyone here? That’s just dickish.  
  
Monokuma: Geez, I’m not even done explaining and you’ve already jumped to the (makes voice higher pitched to mock the students) “We would never kill, Mister Monokuma!” stage! At least hear me out, would ya!  
  
Karen: N-No! What are you even saying?!  
  
Monokuma: (ignores her) Well, if a murder occurs, you’re all responsible for playing detective! Time will be given to investigate the body, and then class trial will be held! During this class trial, you’ve gotta figure out who killed one of your beloved classmates, and when you reach a decision, you vote for the killer. Or at least, who you think the killer is. If you manage to vote correctly, then the killer shall be punished, and the rest of you live to see another day! If not, then it’s vice versa! You all get the chopping block, and the killer gets to leave this island freely. No one will know they even killed someone!  
  
Lee: … Hold on. You’re implying this “punishment” means-  
  
Monokuma: Yep! Execution!  
  
Lee: Well shit. That’s a lot less exciting.  
  
Monokuma: For you, maybe! But nothing brings me more joy than delivering sweet retribution onto heartless evildoers! You could call me a vigilante of sorts! Upupu...  
  
Tatyana: Do you even know who you’re messing with? We’re Ultimates, for god’s sake! Someone’s bound to know we’re missing, and people are going to start looking! You've literally abducted us from the most prestigious school in the entire world!    
  
Monokuma: How do you know that? According to you guys, you won’t be leaving this island anytime soon, so who knows if anyone even knows you’re gone?  
  
Tatyana: (eyes widen) … So no one’s… Coming for us?  
  
Monokuma: That’s correct!  
  
Tatyana: … (her expression hardens again) Fine. Whatever, I’ll get out of here myself then.  
  
Monokuma: Oh! So you intend to kill then?  
  
Tatyana: What? Absolutely not! Are you daft?!  
  
Monokuma: I dunno, you could use that scarf to-  
  
Tatyana: Shut up, you stupid stuffed animal!  
  
Monokuma: Hey! I’m not a stuffed animal! I’m not even filled with cotton! Grr… That reminds me, we’re at my favorite part- Explaining the rules! But first… (he pulls out a stack of tablets and tosses them at the class)  
  
Lex: H-Hey! (one flies to his directions and he fails to catch it. He bends down to pick it up, and the screen flickers on immediately)  
  


**WELCOME**

**-ALEXIS STONE, ULTIMATE INTERIOR DESIGNER-**

**Welcome to the killing game! To ensure everything goes as smoothly as possible, please be sure to adhere to the following rules.**

**Rule #1: All students are required to remain on Anthurium Island (or any other island) until the killing game ends.**

**Rule #2: When a death occurs, time will be given to investigate, and then a class trial shall be held.  
Rule #3: When a class trial occurs, everyone MUST participate in the class trial.  
Rule #4: If the blackened is correctly discovered during the class trial, then only they will be executed.  
Rule #5: If the blackened is not discovered, then everyone but the blackened will be executed, and the blackened may leave this island.  
Rule #6: No more than 3 victims per blackened. Don’t get greedy!  
Rule #7: In the event where there is more than one killer, then the one who kills first is the blackened of the case, regardless of whoever’s victim is discovered first.  
Rule #8: The game will end when the blackened gets away with murder, or if there are only two students remaining.  
Rule #9: Nighttime is 10 PM to 8 AM. Please exercise caution during these hours. All students are expected to remain in their hotel rooms.  
Rule #10: Violence against your supervisor Monokuma is strictly prohibited.  
Rule #11: When three or more innocent students discover a body, the Body Discovery Announcement will play.  
Rule #12: During the time of investigation, students are allowed to explore all parts of the island available to them at the time.  
Rule #13: After each class trial, a new section of the island will become available to the class.  
Rule #14: Those who break any of the aforementioned rules will be harshly punished.  
Rule #15: Rules may be added at any time.  
**  
Monokuma: These are your Monopads! Please take good care of them. They're expensive tech, after all!  
  
Lee: What, a PDA? Pfft, lame.  
  
Miriam: Monopads? Seriously? That’s a stupid name.  
  
Monokuma: Watch it, kiddo. I might add “disgracing the name of Monokuma is strictly prohibited” to these rules now. Because as you can see, these rules strictly protect me. So don’t get any funny ideas!  
  
Chase: I hate these rules already.  
  
Monokuma: Shut it, Chase.  
  
Lex: Hey! That confirms it!  
  
Chase: Oh come on!  
  
Akako: (looks at screen) … This is like, so much. I’m not even gonna bother, like, reading this. (she puts her tablet away)  
  
Palmer: … (he hasn’t even picked up the Monopad in front of him)  
  
Lex: Palmer…? You ok? (he picks up Palmer’s Monopad and hands it to Palmer)  
  
Palmer: … (blinks) H-Huh? O-Oh. T-Thanks, Lex… (he takes the Monopad and quickly shoves it into his jacket pocket. He’s shivering like crazy, and his tone is on edge.)  
  
Lex: Yo, Palmer? You’re sweating bullets. Are you sure you’re ok? (he reaches out to him)  
  
Palmer: (eyes widen) DON’T TOUCH ME!  
  
Sky: Huh? What’s going on?  
  
Lex: Palmer?  
  
Palmer: (flinches) P-PLEASE DON’T HURT ME! DON’T KILL ME!!!!  
  
Lex: Palmer, I-  
  
Palmer: I-I… I don’t wanna die here! I-I can’t just accept this!!! (he starts tearing up and he grasps his head) Hnnngh….  
  
Chizaki: Please, don’t forget to breathe and-  
  
Palmer: GET AWAY FROM ME! (through major panic, he runs away, leaving the group)  
  
Lex: Palmer, wait!  
  
Monokuma: Welp, we got kids already leaving, and I don’t have much more to talk about… I guess we can call it quits for the day! If you have any questions or need me for whatever reason, call me! (with a flip, he disappears.)  
  
Rita: … (she stands there, shocked)  
  
Vincent: I... I really don’t like where this is heading…  
  
Lex: I-I… I’m gonna go after Palmer. I don’t even know how to process this, but I have to make sure he’s ok first!  
  
Tatyana: (sneers) Tch, why even bother? Maybe he can cry out all of his fat, why stop him?  
  
Oku: Is that why you’re so skinny?  
  
Tatyana: Why you-!  
  
Krystal: Is this really the time to be harassing people? We were literally just introduced to a death game.  
  
Oku: Yeah, she’s right. Is it, Tatyana?  
  
Sky: Ehhh… I’m gonna go with you, Lex. Comfort in numbers I guess. Especially in a situation… Like this. If you get what I’m saying.  
  
Lex: Yeah. I know. ... Let's just go.  
  
With that, the two head off after Palmer, leaving the others behind, left to swallow the truth about the killing game presented to them.  
  
 **Report Cards:  
**  
 **Alexis “Lex” Stone**  
Height: 5’6”  
Weight: 151 lbs.  
Blood Type: B+  
Likes: Romance Novels  
Dislikes: Unfashionable Clothing  
Notes: Ultimate Interior Designer  
  
 **Palmer Bagman**  
Height: 5’8”  
Weight: 187 lbs.  
Blood Type: O  
Likes: Folklore  
Dislikes: Hoaxes  
Notes: Ultimate Editorial Cartoonist  
  
 **Lee Adams**  
Height: 4’9”  
Weight: 107 lbs.  
Blood Type: AB-  
Likes: Money  
Dislikes: Alcohol  
Notes: Ultimate Entrepreneur  
  
 **Karen Thompson**  
Height: 5’7”  
Weight: 90 lbs.  
Blood Type: O+  
Likes: Bland Foods  
Dislikes: Work  
Notes: Ultimate Author  
  
 **Oku Shitanaga**  
Height: 5’11”  
Weight: 215 lbs. (combined with Towa)  
Blood Type: A  
Likes: Salmon  
Dislikes: Tuna  
Notes: Ultimate Stenographer  
  
 **Towa Shitanaga**  
Height: 5’11”  
Weight: 215 lbs. (combined with Oku)  
Blood Type: A  
Likes: Tuna  
Dislikes: Salmon  
Notes: Ultimate Courtroom Artist  
  
 **Chizaki Hotohara**  
Height: 5’10”  
Weight: 137 lbs.  
Blood Type: B+  
Likes: Fried Octopus  
Dislikes: Cold Weather  
Notes: Ultimate Festival Coordinator  
  
 **Vincent Valentino**  
Height: 6’0”  
Weight: 155 lbs.  
Blood Type: A+  
Likes: Classical Music  
Dislikes: Chocolate  
Notes: Ultimate Forensic Scientist  
  
 **Akako Horie**  
Height: 5’3”  
Weight: 122 lbs.  
Blood Type: B+  
Likes: Para Para Dancing  
Dislikes: Reading  
Notes: Ultimate Lucky Student  
  
 **Chase (“Sheca”) Sino  
** Height: 6’1”  
Weight: 166 lbs.  
Blood Type: O+  
Likes: Top Hats  
Dislikes: Knives  
Notes: Ultimate Poker Player  
  
 **Tanner Yakamoto**  
Height: 5’11”  
Weight: 142 lbs.  
Blood Type: O+  
Likes: Electronic Music  
Dislikes: Rain  
Notes: Ultimate Soccer Star  
  
 **Laura Bruno**  
Height: 5’9”  
Weight: 132 lbs.  
Blood Type: B+  
Likes: Blueberries  
Dislikes: Sport Drinks  
Notes: Ultimate Goal Keeper  
  
 **Krystal Anderson**  
Height: 5’0”  
Weight: 113 lbs.  
Blood Type: AB+  
Likes: Dogs  
Dislikes: Sparkling Water  
Notes: Ultimate Strategist  
  
 **Tatyana McClellan**  
Height: 5’8”  
Weight: 123 lbs.  
Blood Type: A  
Likes: Sleek things  
Dislikes: Meat  
Notes: Ultimate Seamstress  
  
 **Sky Marston**  
Height: 5’11”  
Weight: 170 lbs.  
Blood Type: O  
Likes: Exercise  
Dislikes: Dirt  
Notes: Ultimate Fashion Designer  
  
 **Noah Campbell**  
Height: 5’1”  
Weight: 102 lbs.  
Blood Type: O  
Likes: Photography  
Dislikes: T-Shirts  
Notes: Ultimate Wedding Planner  
  
 **Miren Aitou**  
Height: 6’0”  
Weight: 148 lbs.  
Blood Type: A-  
Likes: Jewelry  
Dislikes: Forgetfulness  
Notes: Ultimate Mortician  
  
 **Miriam Gardner**  
Height: 5’4”  
Weight: 122 lbs.  
Blood Type: AB+  
Likes: Pizza  
Dislikes: Generic-brand products (and Sonic the Hedgehog)  
Notes: Ultimate Track Star  
  
 **Rita Scarpa**  
Height: 5’7”  
Weight: 127 lbs.  
Blood Type: O+  
Likes: Money  
Dislikes: Apple Juice  
Notes: Ultimate Tanner  
  
 **PROLOGUE: END.  
REMAINING: 19.**


	3. Chapter 1-1

**Chapter 1: The Pride Of Sacrifice  
**  
Lex: (looking around) Man, where could Palmer be? We lost track of him!  
  
Sky: Maybe he headed off to the hotel? It’d be the most private place…  
  
Lex: Good idea! Let’s check it out. (the two run to the hotel and enter, heading towards the rooms)  
  
The two approach Palmer’s room, and Lex knocks on the door. Loud sobbing can be heard through the door.  
  
Palmer: P-Please leave me a-alone! I don’t wanna die!!!  
  
Lex: Palmer, please, calm down! We’re not going to hurt you!  
  
Palmer: I-I know… But people out there could! Tatyana’s really mean… What if she tries something?  
  
Sky: Hun, that rat won’t even dare to lay a finger on you. She’s all bark and no bite.  
  
Lex: Classy.  
  
Palmer: B-But what if it’s not a person? I could still die out there! Like… W-What if I choke on the sand on the beach? Or trip on the ground outside? I-I think I’m good in here.  
  
Sky: Come on, don’t be like this! We’ll keep you safe.  
  
Palmer: Ungh… S-Still…  
  
Lex: Palmer… Things are gonna be alright. No one’s gonna kill. I’ll make sure of it. And if you get hurt, we’ll help you! We’ll make sure you aren’t gonna die, ok? Just- please come out. I came here to make sure you were doing ok, not to hurt you!  
  
Palmer: … I-I think I need some time to think.  
  
Sky: That’s alright. It’s getting late anyways. Didn’t Monokuma say the bedtime call was at like 10? Right now it’s 9:15. Let’s give Palmer some time like he wants.  
  
Lex: I… Ok then. But I’m gonna hope the best for you, buddy.  
  
Palmer: (breathes deeply to calm self) Thanks, Lex… I’m sorry for being like this. I-I know it’s annoying. … Which is why I want to stay in my room a little longer.  
  
Lex: (looks at Sky, who nods) Alright… I’ll come check on you in the morning.  
  
Palmer: (sniffs) Thanks for understanding.  
  
Sky: Let’s head off for now and make sure everyone is ok.  
  
Lex: (looks back at Palmer’s door and sighs) Yeah… Ok.  
  
Lex: (internally) Palmer is the first person I met on this island… So I really hope he’ll be ok.  
  
Lex and Sky decide to head back to the lobby to wait on the others. They had 45 minutes to kill, after all. And if Monokuma was really serious about that one rule about the nighttime call, then everyone should be heading back to the hotel to get ready for bed.  
  
Karen is the first to enter. She quickly glances at Lex and Sky, scowls, and looks away as she hurries to her room.  
  
Lex: Well isn’t she a ray of sunshine.  
  
Sky: We just got introduced to a killing game, honey. I wouldn’t exactly expect her to be too welcoming to us either, if I’m being honest.  
  
Lex: Hey, I’m pretty harmless! Not much I could really do if I wanted to kill someone that badly. (he shrugs, showing off his missing hand)  
  
Sky: … Would you want to, though?  
  
Lex: No! I’m uh… Not the biggest fan of violence, really. A pacifist, y'know? That’s why I’m determined to have all 18 of us escape this island- without anyone getting hurt! … But for now, let’s at least just make it through the night. We’re all pretty shaken up.  
  
Sky: So how do we make sure we’ve all made it through the night?  
  
Lex: I dunno, we could like… Organize a meeting in the morning? For breakfast!  
  
Sky: Oh! Good idea! … But how do we let people like Palmer and Karen know? They’re already in their rooms.  
  
Lex: We’ll just write a bunch of notes for everyone and slide them under their doors. That way, everyone will know! (he picks up a sticky-note pad and pen)  
  
Sky: Sounds good to me.  
  
Lex takes a moment to write notes for everyone, letting them all know to meet them for breakfast every morning. When he’s done, he and Sky head back to all the rooms and slide the notes under each person’s door. Once they’re done, they stand in front of Lex’s door.  
  
Sky: Well, it’s almost 10. Time for bed, I guess?  
  
Lex: Huh. I guess so. Time sure does fly. Funny, cuz I don’t feel tired at all.  
  
Sky: Really? I’m pooped. All this killing game stuff stresses me out, and it’s only been like, an hour or something.  
  
Lex: I think the stress is doing the exact opposite to me. Is that how stress works?  
  
Sky: (shrugs) I’m a fashion designer, not a psychologist, sweetheart.  
  
Lex: (grins) Yeah? And I’m a interior designer.  
  
Sky: (grins back) I’m well aware.  
  
A chime rings through the hotel, and Monokuma’s voice begins to play.  
  
Monokuma: Attention! It is now 10 PM and officially night-time! As the rules state, please exercise extra caution during these hours. Sleep tight, and don’t let the bedbugs bite!  
  
Sky: That’s my cue. Goodnight, Lex! (he gives Lex a big hug) I’ll see ya in the morning.  
  
Lex: Yeah, goodnight!  
  
Lex beams and waves as Sky heads to his room. With a sigh, he enters his own room. He hadn’t even explored his own room yet, but he felt too lazy to. He couldn’t help but notice certain details like empty blueprints on the table in his room, and various other utensils next to it, such as rulers, pencils, and compasses. So it was interesting to see his own room with a bit of specialization.  
  
Lex sighs again and slowly descends into his bed. As he stares at the ceiling, he realizes this is the first time since he woke up that he’s been around. Which lead his thoughts to Palmer…  
  
Lex: Palmer… I hope he’s doing ok.  
  
He continued to stare quietly at his ceiling, thinking. No one would kill right? No one would actually do that… They’d all be able to leave sooner or later… Nothing was gonna actually happen…  
  
But what if something did happen?  
  
Thoughts like these run through Lex’s mind, but well into the night, exhaustion gets the best of him and he finally falls asleep.  
  
…  
  
Monokuma: Gooood morning everyone! It is now 8 AM and officially daytime! Students are allowed to do whatever they wish during these times. Enjoy your day!  
  
Lex: (immediately wakes up) … Am I gonna have to hear this every morning? If that’s the case, I don’t feel like waking up ever again.  
  
Lex: … That sounded awfully concerning. Even more cuz I’m talking to myself. Lemme just head out.  
  
After getting ready for the day, Lex heads out to the kitchen.  
  
Lex: (internally) I really hope people decided to show up… It’d be awkward if I was the only one there.  
  
To Lex’s surprise, people were there. A good number actually. Sky was already there, and he was chatting with Krystal and Tatyana. More so having two different conversations with them, since Krystal and Tatyana were not interacting with one another.  
  
Sky: I didn’t even know if you’d show up Tatyana.  
  
Tatyana: Well, I felt no reason to, but I thought it’d be some use of time on this island. Plus, the note was from you.  
  
Sky: I mean, it was Lex’s idea. He just signed both of our names on it.  
  
Tatyana: I’m choosing to ignore that part.  
  
Sky: Ouch. You shady bi-  
  
Krystal: Sky! Hiiii!!! Heh, that rhymes! And that sorta rhymed too!  
  
Sky: A lot of things rhyme with Sky, as I’ve come to realize.  
  
Tatyana: By the way, Sky-  
  
Sky: (blatantly ignores her) Hey, Krystal, where’d you get that jacket? I love it.  
  
Krystal: Well, the jacket can really be found anywhere. I just cut holes out in the sleeves to show off my shoulders to look cool. And also piss off the school board. You know them and their shoulders.  
  
Sky: (nods) Very fashionable.  
  
Rita, Laura, and Miriam were also there, the three crowded around Tanner, who looked very uncomfortable.  
  
Rita: Is anything bothering you, Tanner? You look strained. Is it the killing game? Oh! Maybe I could suggest some relaxing oil fragrances for you?  
  
Tanner: (through clenched teeth) No, I’m fine.  
  
Miriam: Don’t mind me, I’m just hanging around Rita cuz I met her first. But you seem cool too, Tanner! Y’know, being a soccer star and everything.  
  
Tanner: (flatly) Uh-huh.  
  
Laura: Geez, sorry about those guys. I just wanted to hang out with you more!  
  
Tanner: (rolls eyes) It’s fine really. I just-  
  
Rita: Oh! I know just what will help!  
  
Tanner: Don’t really like human interaction. Especially when-  
  
Laura: … Oh. My bad. I’ll leave you be. (she gets up and sees Lex, heading towards him) Heyyy! Lex!  
  
Lex: (waves) Hey there, Laura!  
  
Tanner: Wait no, I- (dejected) didn’t mean it like that.  
  
Karen was also there, by herself. She had her nose buried in her general as she scribbled some more into her journal.  
  
Karen: Day two… I fucking hate this place.  
  
Miren kept to himself as he made himself a cup of coffee.  
  
Miren: … Hm. (sips coffee)  
  
Oku and Towa made sure not to sit near anyone as they ate.  
  
Noah: (walks up to the two) Is this seat taken?  
  
Oku: (immediately) Yes.  
  
Noah: But…  
  
Towa: We need extra chairs for ourselves.  
  
Noah: … Oh. Ok.  
  
Chizaki: You can come sit with us, Noah!  
  
Oku: Good idea. Sit away from us instead.  
  
Noah: Oh… Ok then. (he makes his way to Chizaki, Vincent, and Akako, who are all sitting together.)  
  
Akako: (to Chizaki) I like, love your yukata! It’s soooo elegant! I love this kinda fashion, but I’m like, more into gyaru kinda stuff!  
  
Chizaki: (glances at her poofy socks) I could tell. But thank you!  
  
Akako: (to Vincent) Oh! And your scar looks soooo cool! It like, looks really edgy- but in like, a good way!  
  
Vincent: (scratches cheek) Um… Thank you?  
  
Akako: (beams) No problem!  
  
Noah makes his way to sit down with the three.  
  
Akako: OMG, like, hiiii! (grabs Noah’s hand) I don’t think I’ve, like, met you yet? What’s your like, name?  
  
Noah: Oh, uh… (he takes a moment) … Noah Campbell.  
  
Vincent: Not really a talkative type, eh?  
  
Chizaki: What’s your talent, if you don’t mind me asking?  
  
Noah: Oh! Sorry, um, it’s wedding planner. Ultimate Wedding Planner.  
  
Chizaki: Really now? That’s very sweet.  
  
Noah: (looks down at his food) … Thank you.  
  
Akako: Aw, you like, need to design my wedding when the time comes! I want it to be, like, super cute!  
  
Noah: I’ll… I’ll write your name down for future reference.  
  
Akako: Like, thanks so much!  
  
Karen: (under her breath) Like, stop saying “like” every other word.  
  
Chizaki: (turns to Karen) Did you have something to say?  
  
Karen: (briskly) No. No I didn’t.  
  
Akako: (turns to Karen as well) Oh! Hiiii! I don’t think I’ve met you either!  
  
Karen: Karen Thompson. Ultimate Author.  
  
Akako: Oh, an author? Like, someone who writes books?  
  
Karen: (sarcasm dripping from her tone) No, like someone who kills people.  
  
Akako: Well that’s like, lame. Books are kinda boring, no offense. Cuz like, you could just watch the like, movie instead! But I still think you’re super cool, Karen!  
  
Karen: (under her breath again) ohmygodonedayiwillstrangleyouwithmybarehands  
  
Chizaki: (frowns) I don’t think you should be making those threats in the situation we’re in.  
  
Karen: (quickly) Whatever.  
  
Lex: (looks around) So that just leaves-  
  
Lee walks (or sashays?) in, making sure to make a big entrance.  
  
Lee: WHAT’S UP Y’ALL, ROOT BEER FLOAT IS IN THE HOUSE!!!!  
  
Karen: Are you going to scream every time you enter a scene?  
  
Lee: Maybe, but I sure do loving making a scene!  
  
Vincent: (looks around awkwardly) … Well, I guess you could say it worked.  
  
Miren: Perhaps if I woke up to the sound of Lee screaming in my ear every morning I’d be a much more lively person. But I suppose Monokuma and coffee shall do. (he takes another sip)  
  
Lee: (wags finger) Uh-uh. Root Beer Float.  
  
Lex: Root Beer Float?  
  
Lee: Yep! That’s-a me!  
  
Lex: (Internally) So I guess this whole silly nickname thing is a regular for her?  
  
Lex: .. Interesting then. So now that you’re here, the only two missing are… Palmer and… (snickers) Chase.  
  
Sky: Well, Palmer did say he needed some time.  
  
Tatyana: I much prefer him when he’s not here.  
  
Everyone ignores Tatyana.  
  
Lex: He still should’ve gotten our note though…  
  
Right on cue, Palmer walks into the kitchen. Everyone stares at him.  
  
Palmer: (with wide eyes) Huh? What’s up?  
  
Lex: Palmer! Are you ok?  
  
Palmer: What? … Oh. Yeah, I’m fine. I uh- Sorry for making a big deal last night. I… I probably was really annoying.  
  
Chizaki: Please don’t worry about it, as long as you’re feeling better now.  
  
Palmer: … I guess I am. I’m still a huge nervous wreck but… (he smiles) I’ll just leave that to crying in the shower and also into my pillows. Besides, locking myself in my room won’t do me any good.  
  
Lex: That’s the spirit, bud! (he goes to pat Palmer’s back)  
  
Palmer: (steps back) I’d- still prefer to not be touched though. S-Sorry.  
  
Lex: Oh. Understandable, my dude. (he lowers his hand)  
  
Sky: So that means the only person who didn’t show up is… Chase. You think he’s dead?  
  
Karen: Please.  
  
Palmer: S-Someone killed already?!  
  
Lex: Nah, I don’t think he’s dead. He’s probably just being really petty right now.  
  
Sky: Hm… Fair enough. I’ll go check on him, just in case he actually happens to be dead. (he heads off, leaving Krystal and Tatyana.)  
  
Lex: (turns to Palmer) Well, I haven’t eaten yet so I’m starving. At least this food looks good… I hope it lasts.  
  
Palmer: Yeah… I’ll get some food too. (he ignores the second part of what Lex said)  
  
The two grab some food and sit down and eat together. Lex immediately starts to eat.  
  
Palmer: Um… Thanks Lex, by the way.  
  
Lex: (mouth full of food) For what?  
  
Palmer: For sticking with me yesterday… I know I was acting really irrationally and it was probably really annoying to deal with… But thanks anyways. I just don’t want anyone, especially myself, to get hurt by this killing game, that’s all.  
  
Lex: (swallows) Nah, I totally get that, Palmer. It’s fine really, you don’t gotta apologize. This is a killing game after all. It’s pretty crazy stuff to even believe. I don’t blame you for freaking out.  
  
Palmer: (sighs) If only… If only all 18 of us could be eating breakfast here, every morning, then maybe life on this island wouldn’t be so bad. But I know these numbers are gonna diminish, and soon there’ll be barely any of us left.  
  
Lex: Palmer, don’t say that-!  
  
Palmer: I know, I really want to believe no one would kill. And I want to stop anyone from getting hurt as well. But… You know it’s going to happen. They wouldn’t set up a killing game like this and not expect us to kill.  
  
Lex: “They”? What do you mean by “they”?  
  
Palmer: I guess Monokuma? And whoever’s controlling that robot. Because someone has to.  
  
Lex: You think it’d be like an outside force…? Or someone in this room…?  
  
Palmer: I don’t know. The former seems more likely.  
  
Lex: I’d much rather believe that. I don’t think anybody in here could even be some kinda mole for Monokuma. I don’t want to believe anyone in this room would, at least.  
  
Sky walks back in, draggin Chase in.  
  
Lex: (glances at Chase and grins) Well, now I think someone in this room could.  
  
Palmer lightly giggles at that, which eases Lex’s nerves about Palmer.  
  
Sky: Good news, everyone! Chase isn’t dead?  
  
Nobody says anything. They just stare.  
  
Lee: (breaks the silence) So how is that good news?  
  
Lex: Ohhhh snap.  
  
Sky: I mean. No class trial, I guess. That means no one’s dead either, cuz that’d kinda suck if it’d only take 12 hours for someone here to snap.  
  
Chase: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Stop staring at me like I’m some kinda freak. (he pulls himself away from Sky and goes to grab some food. The only person sitting alone, aside from Miren who just stands by the coffee machine, is Karen, so he sits next to her.)  
  
Karen: (glances at clock quickly and mutters under her breath as she writes) 8:57 AM, weird hat twink decides to sit next to me. A terrible decision.  
  
Chase: (leans over to look at Karen’s journal) Heyyyy, whatcha writing? (he grins at her and bounces his eyebrows suggestively)  
  
Lex: (Internally) Wow, took him no time to bounce back to being a sleaze.  
  
Palmer: Ohh… This can’t go well…  
  
Karen: (glares and pulls her journal away) Nothing. Why do you care? Hell, why does everyone here care about what I’m writing?  
  
Chase: (plucks away her journal and holds it over her head as she tries to reach for it) Hey, can you blame me for being curious?  
  
Karen: (continues reaching) Yes, actually. Mind your own business and give me back my journal!  
  
Chase: (blows a raspberry) Nah. You’re gonna have to fight me for it. Or are you chicken?  
  
Karen: Neither! Just give it back before I actually punch you in the face! (she swipes again but Chase just lifts his hand out of reach)  
  
All of a sudden, Chizaki appears behind Karen and places a hand on her shoulder, sedating her.  
  
Chizaki: … Beef.  
  
In the midst of Chase’s confusion, Karen leaps up and grabs her journal back, holding it close to her chest and spitting at Karen.  
  
Chase: (glances at Chizaki) Huh? And who are you, pretty lady?  
  
Chizaki: You shouldn’t be messing with ladies like that. It’s ungentlemanly of you.  
  
Chase: Pfft. Like I care. What, you wanna pick a fight with me instead?  
  
Chizaki: If you insist.  
  
All of a sudden, Chizaki grabs Chase by his waist and suplexes him, throwing him over her head and onto his back with a thud. Rita lets out a loud gasp while Tatyana looks in interest.  
  
Rita: Oh my gosh! Is he ok?  
  
Miriam: Better question. Should we care if he is or not?  
  
Chizaki: (to Chase) Please try to be more courteous in the future.  
  
Chase: God dammit… I hate these fucking people on this island… You guys are no fun.  
  
Chizaki: Harassment isn’t fun.  
  
Karen: (mutters) I could’ve done that myself.  
  
Chizaki: And Karen- please don’t make any empty threats anymore. I’ve warned you before already. (she goes back to sit with Vincent, Noah, and Akako)  
  
Karen: … Whatever. I’m done eating anyways. (she gets up and quickly leaves the kitchen)  
  
Chizaki: (glances at Karen's unfinished plate) Wait-  
  
Akako: (stares at Chizaki with wide eyes) Marry me like, immediately.  
  
Tatyana: (makes her way to Chizaki’s table) That was very impressive! By the way, I love your yukata design. I could make one like that for you, if you’d like.  
  
Chizaki: (a little overwhelmed) Ah, I appreciate the offer, but-  
  
Lee: (sipping apple juice from a distance) Powerful.  
  
Oku: (clears throat) Now that that’s over… Do you mind if I bring something up?  
  
Tatyana: Yes.  
  
Lex: Nah. Go for it, Oku.  
  
Oku: I had something I’d like to ask Monokuma. It’s better if everyone’s here to know the answer to my question right?  
  
Towa: Well, except Karen.  
  
Oku: Tragic.  
  
Lex: Oh hey! I actually had something to ask as well. You think he’ll answer our questions?  
  
Palmer: Well… Monokuma isn’t here right now.  
  
Monokuma: (appears) Or am I?  
  
Palmer: AAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
Monokuma: Ah, priceless. Anyways, you kids called?  
  
Oku: Yes, actually. I had a question for you.  
  
Monokuma: For me? What could little ol’ me do to help?  
  
Oku: Yesterday, you asked for us to meet you at the electric fence. What is the purpose of that fence?  
  
Monokuma: Huh? Ohhhh! I hadn’t explained that, had I? Whoops!  
  
Oku: Get to the point.  
  
Towa: Please.  
  
Monokuma: Y’see, you guys are only stuck on this one island for now. However, there are actually a total of three islands in the area- this being one of the three, of course! The electric fence keeps ya from going to the next island to avoid being too greedy.  
  
Oku: So how exactly do we get rid of these electric fences?  
  
Monokuma: Usually, you unlock a new area per class trial… But instead, for your next island, we’ll make it two class trials! So after, or if! You survive your second class trial, the next island opens for you! Who knows, maybe it’ll motivate you kids to kill a little quicker.  
  
Oku: Well what if we make it past our sixth class trial? What then?  
  
Monokuma: Tsk tsk! Who said it’d be two class trials for EVERY island? Who knows, maybe the second island’s my favorite! Or maybe I despise it! Point is, it ain’t guaranteed to two trials next time!  
  
Oku: Even still, what happens when we reach the final island? There’ll be no more islands by then.  
  
Monokuma: Well… We kinda expect most of you to be dead by that point, but if that’s not the case, then… We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Or hey, you might not be crossing any bridges at that point! Get it? (he takes a moment to let the “joke” sink in)  
  
Oku: How encouraging.  
  
Monokuma: Anyways, hope that solves your question, Twin 1!  
  
Oku: I suppose it does.  
  
Lex: Hey! Monokuma! I had another question too.  
  
Monokuma: Really now?  
  
Lex: I had a question about the food. What happens if we run out?  
  
Monokuma: Ah, don’t worry about it! Fresh food and any other living essentials get replenished on the daily, so don’t worry about running out or food going bad! Unless, of course, cutting off said living essentials becomes a motive. Possible foreshadowing there.  
  
Palmer: Huh?  
  
Lex: (thumbs up) Cool, thanks.  
  
Monokuma: Any other questions?  
  
Miriam: Hm… Nope, don’t think so.  
  
Monokuma: Well, thanks for having me, everybody! Monokuma, out!  
  
With that, he disappears once more.  
  
Oku: I hate that fucking bear.  
  
Towa: Who doesn’t?  
  
Tanner: You all seem pretty complacent with the situation.  
  
Lex: Huh?  
  
Tanner: Who cares about the electric fence? Who cares about food? We’re getting off this island as soon as possible. I can’t afford to stay here and put my and everyone’s lives at stake.  
  
Rita: But that would mean you’d have to kill!  
  
Tanner: We just have to escape this island. Build a boat. Build a signal. Swim across the god damn Pacific Ocean if we have to.  
  
Lee: Yeah, but Monokuma said no one would be coming to find us. That’s a bit discouraging.  
  
Tanner: So? Planes could still fly overhead. There could be a ship in the distance.  
  
Vincent: Don’t wanna be that guy, but no one’s seen any planes or ships out there, right?  
  
Tanner: Irrelevant. It’s barely been a day.  
  
Miren: But what materials would we have to build a boat? There’s hardly any sort of vegetation we could use, nor any tools we could use either.  
  
Tanner: That warehouse is huge. We could probably find something!  
  
Noah: I didn’t find anything… Sorry.  
  
Tanner: Then look again! You’re clearly not very observant.  
  
Krystal: Hey, Tantan, you ok?  
  
Tanner: I don’t want to die on this stupid island, Krystal! Is that too unreasonable?  
  
Miren: I don’t think anyone else does either.  
  
Laura: But there really is no way to escape, that’s the problem. Honestly, the best we can hope for is making sure that no one gets hurt on this island, so we can all live here together.  
  
Tanner: Why are you all giving up like this?! (turns to Krystal) Krystal, you’re a strategist, you could think of an idea for all of us to escape, right?  
  
Krystal: I mean… Right now, I think it’s best to just live communally on this island.  
  
Tanner: Krystal!  
  
Akako: Let’s like, stop worrying and stuff! All this tension is gonna end up, like, badly. Let’s just have fun on this, like, island!  
  
Miriam: How so?  
  
Akako: (walks up to Chase, who is still lying on the ground after being suplexed) Hey! You’re like, the poker player guy, right?  
  
Chase: Why do you ask?  
  
Akako: Well, like, I don’t like being bored and stuff, but you, like, have a game talent! Think we could, like, play poker?  
  
Chizaki: That sounds like a horrible idea.  
  
Chase: Eh? A challenger? (he gets to his feet) Well, I like the sound of that.  
  
Chizaki: Akako, do you even know how to play poker?  
  
Akako: Like, duh! My dad, like, taught me as a kid.  
  
Chase: Then I’m guessing you won’t go down too easily. (grins) Still, should be fun.  
  
Krystal: (quickly steps in front of Akako) Hey, hey! You probably need more than two players, right? Count me in!  
  
Tanner: (sighs) I suppose I’ll join in too.  
  
Miriam: Don’t forget me!  
  
Chizaki: This all seems ill-advised-  
  
Lex: Yo! I’ll give it a hand. Heh. You wanna play, Palmer?  
  
Palmer: Ah… No thanks.  
  
Miren: I think I’ll pass. Enjoy your game, everyone. (he leaves the kitchen)  
  
Vincent: Yeah, me too. I’ll at least stick around and watch, though.  
  
Rita: I-I’ll watch too!  
  
Laura: Hey, I’ll play! I always love a good challenge.  
  
Oku: Things would get complicated with the two of us playing, I believe. But we’ll watch.  
  
Towa: We always are.  
  
Tatyana: I’ll be leaving now. If you need me, I’ll be in my room. (she gets up and leaves)  
  
Towa: (thumbs up) Nice.  
  
Noah: … I think I’ll pass. (he wanders off)  
  
Akako: Chizaki! You should, like, totally join us!  
  
Chizaki: … (sighs) Fine, I’ll stay. But I’m going to be the dealer and ensure no tricks are pulled to cheat anyone out of anything. (she glares at Chase for a brief moment)  
  
Sky: That would imply we had a deck of cards and also that we have anything to bet.  
  
Lee: Don’t worry guys, it’s on Bitch Fins today.  
  
Lex: I thought it was Root Beer Float?  
  
Lee: (ignores Lex) They’ve got cards and candy and snacks in the shop! I can go grab some.  
  
Vincent: They do? It was locked when I went to check it.  
  
Lee: That’s cuz I own it. And by that, I mean I found the keys to the shop, so it’s now under my control. If you want anything from there, you gotta let me know, and we can make a deal. (she winks)  
  
Lex: Gotta love capitalism.  
  
Akako: But like, isn’t there no such thing as, like, ethical consumption under capitalism?  
  
Lex: … Hey now.  
  
Lee: I’ll just choose to ignore that. So gimme a sec while I go on a snack run! Anyone wanna come with?  
  
Rita: (eagerly) I will!  
  
Lee: Sweet. Let’s go.  
  
Lee and Rita head off, and after 20 minutes or so, they come back with a shopping cart full of candy and snacks.  
  
Lee: Bet something like, Skittles. Those are probably easier to handle.  
  
Rita: And here’s your deck of cards! Completely untampered. (she hands them to Chizaki)  
  
Miriam: So what’s with the snacks then?  
  
Lee: Prizes and also snackage for when I get hungry. I’ll also be holding bets on who’ll win, so place your bets, peanut gallery!  
  
Oku: I wouldn’t know who to bet.  
  
Towa: It’s hard to when you aren’t rooting for anyone.  
  
Akako: I’ll bet Chizaki wins!  
  
Chizaki: I’m not playing. And also, you’re in the game. You can’t bet.  
  
Akako: Oh. Like, duh.  
  
Sky: Eh, sure, I’ll place a bet.  
  
Lee: And who will that be for?  
  
Sky: I guess... Krystal? She’s a strategist and everything.  
  
Lee: A wise decision. If Krystal wins, you get all of this loot. (she gestures to the snacks) If not, I do.  
  
Sky: That hardly seems fair, Bitch Fins. (smirks)  
  
Lee: Gotta take a gamble anyways. (shrugs amicably)  
  
Sky: Fair enough.  
  
Vincent: I’ll bet too. Nothing to lose.  
  
Lee: That’s the spirit! Who’ll it be?  
  
Vincent: I think I’ll go with Akako. She is the Ultimate Good Luck, after all.  
  
Lee: Interesting, interesting! Well, you know how the deal goes. Any other bets?  
  
Chizaki: I’ll deal the candy- er, betting chips. We’ll just give everyone an equal amount.  
  
Miriam: We’re gonna need a lot of candy.  
  
Lee: If need be. Use M&M’s. No one can tell the difference, right?  
  
Palmer: I can!  
  
Lee: Good thing you’re not playing then.  
  
Everyone gets 50 pieces of candy. (That’s 350 pieces of candy. It’d be a shame if someone flipped the table and all the candy went flying.) Chizaki sits at the middle of one of the end of the table, and to the left of her is Akako. Chase sits next to her, and then Krystal, then Tanner, then Miriam, then Laura, and then Lex, who sits to the right of Chizaki.  
  
Chizaki: To make things fair, we’ll be rotating who makes the first bets. Akako, you make the first bet, and Chase, you make the second.  
  
Chase: Sure, whatever.  
  
Akako: So like… One chip, right? (she slides a piece of candy)  
  
Chase: This is gonna be easy. (he slides two pieces of candy)  
  
Chizaki: Alright, I’ll deal out everyone’s cards now. (she hands everyone two cards, one by one)  
  
Lex: (picks up his cards and looks at them) Hm…  
  
Lex: (Internally) A nine of clubs and ten of diamonds… Not terrible. Maybe I could get a straight or something with this. Heh.  
  
Chizaki: Alright. Krystal, you start by making your bet. You can call, fold, or raise. (Call is betting what the person before you has bet, in this case, 2 pieces of candy, fold is giving up your turn without making a bet, and raise is raising the minimum bet by betting double)  
  
Everyone places their bets. Tanner is the only one who ends up folding.   
  
Chizaki: That makes 85 pieces of candy. I’ll set the first three cards down now. (she sets the top card of the deck to the side and then places three cards- a 7 of hearts, an 8 of hearts, and a Jack of spades)  
  
Lex: (Internally) Oh dang. That. That actually works really well for me. I already have a straight. Gotta keep it cool though.  
  
Chizaki: Alright, you can fold, raise, or call. Akako, you go first. You have the option to check as well (keep your cards available but not bet).  
  
Everyone makes their bets. No one folds.  
  
Chizaki: Alright, that makes 115 pieces.  
  
Oku: 69.  
  
Towa: Nice.  
  
Rita: Huh?  
  
Krystal: Nice.  
  
Chizaki: (sternly) Hey. Anyways, I’ll reveal the fourth card. (she sets another card to the side and then flips over another card, a 10 of hearts.)  
  
Lex: (internally) Well, it doesn’t matter what the cards are anymore. I already have a straight.  
  
Krystal and Miriam end up folding, and everyone else remaining makes their bets.  
  
Chizaki: And that raises it to 127 pieces. Now, the final card. (It’s a seven of diamonds) Final bets?  
  
No one remaining folds, and they all place their bets.  
  
Chizaki: Final tally, 139 pieces of candy. Everyone, your cards?  
  
Akako flips them over and reveals a 7 of spades and a Jack of clubs. Chase reveals a 6 of hearts and a 9 of hearts. Laura reveals an 8 of diamonds and a 10 of diamonds. And Lex has a 9 of clubs and tens of diamonds.  
  
Laura: So that’s what 69 meant.  
  
Oku: Mhm. (winks as apathetically as possible)  
  
Chizaki: Akako has a full house, Chase has a straight flush, Laura has a two pair, and Lex has a straight.  
  
Krystal: Dang. That’s a lot of good hands.  
  
Chase: And I have the best hand. So fork over the chips. (he pulls the pile of candy to his side)  
  
Lex: Shit, dude, they’re just Skittles.  
  
Palmer: And M&M’s!  
  
Chase: You wouldn’t be saying that if you had won.  
  
Lex: Guess we’ll have to find out next round.  
  
Chizaki: Sheca is in the lead with 151 chips, Tanner has 48 chips, Krystal has 36 chips, Miriam has 36 chips, Akako has 30 chips, Laura has 24 chips, and Lex has 22 chips. Time for the next round. (she swiftly picks up all the cards and shuffles them, then dealing them out once more)  
  
Lex: (Internally) An eight of hearts and three of diamonds… I’ll have to be more careful this time around. I’m running low on chips.  
  
Chizaki: Sheca, you make the first bet, and Krystal, you make the second bet. Then we’ll start the betting round from Tanner.  
  
That round, most of the hands were high cards (no patterns), and Lex won with a two pair. He got 79 chips that round, though it wasn’t enough to match up with Chase.  
  
Several rounds pass, and Laura ends up dropping out first because she would never fold.  
  
Laura: Darn… I was hoping I’d strike lucky.  
  
Tanner and Miriam follow suit because they failed to win any rounds, and neither seeming very happy about it.  
  
At this point, Akako, Chase, Krystal, and Lex are left. They’ve each won their own share of rounds, but Chase was still in the lead. Lex was close behind, while Akako and Krystal were far behind.  
  
Chizaki: This time, Lex sets the first bet, and Akako sets the second.  
  
Chase: (smugly) Well, well. Looks like it’s slated for me to win.  
  
Lex: (slides his piece down) Don’t get cocky, the game’s not over yet!  
  
Lee: And both bets are still in the running! But for how long?  
  
Sky: Today I learned how poker works.  
  
Krystal: Man, I’m all out now. Guess I lose!  
  
Sky: Shucks, there goes my bet. Ah well, I don’t care for snacks anyways.  
  
Chizaki: And with three of a kind, Lex wins this round.  
  
Lex: Nice!  
  
Chase: But you’re still not beating me.  
  
Lex: That first win helped you a lot…  
  
Chizaki: Chase sets the first bet and Lex sets the second.  
  
Lex: (sighs) Alright. I won’t lose now!  
  
Chizaki: Now, to deal out the cards. Akako will start the bets.  
  
Akako: Hm… I’ll go with, like, all-in! (she slides the remainder of her candy in)  
  
Tanner: What?!  
  
Chase: Really now… Fine, I’ll go all in.  
  
Lex: Guess I have no choice but to go all in.  
  
Rita: Woah! This round is gonna determine who wins!  
  
Lee: This’ll be fun to watch!  
  
Tanner: (sighs) Why would you even do that?  
  
Chizaki: Well, I’ll just reveal all of the cards now. (she places the five cards on the table at once)  
  
It’s a 7 of clubs, a Jack of clubs, a 10 of clubs, a King of hearts, and a King of clubs.  
  
Laura: Well if anyone has any clubs or kings… They’re in luck.  
  
Lex: (sets down a King of spades a 7 of diamonds) Full house.  
  
Akako: (sets down a Queen of clubs and Ace of clubs) Like, royal flush!  
  
Miriam: WOAH! How even???  
  
Tanner: Now Chase has no way of possibly even winning this.  
  
Chizaki: I’ll ask anyways. Chase?  
  
Chase: …  
  
Chizaki: Chase?  
  
Miriam: Ohhh boy. Does he-  
  
Chase throws his cards onto the table. It’s a 2 of hearts and a 5 of clubs. Nowhere near anything good.  
  
Miriam: He does…  
  
Akako: Oh! So does that mean I win?  
  
Chizaki: With that… Akako wins.  
  
Akako: Yay! I do! I win all the candy!  
  
Vincent: And I get some snacks too. Lee?  
  
Lee: Ugh, fine. (she tosses him a couple bags of chips)  
  
Vincent: Nice.  
  
Akako: Wow, this is a lot of candy… What am I gonna do with all of it?  
  
Tanner: Eat it.  
  
Krystal: You could ask Taty to make a dress out of candy for you!  
  
Sky: Better idea- ask me instead.  
  
Chase: Or you can just- (he flips over the table, spilling candy and cards all over the ground) Pick it up. (he leaves immediately)  
  
Lex: (yells after Chase) SORE LOSER!  
  
Akako: Aw man… Like, sorry. What are we gonna do now? (laughs nervously)  
  
Chizaki: Don’t worry, Akako. There’s a broom and dustpan in the kitchen, so we’ll clean it all up in no time.  
  
Rita: I’ll go grab it! (she quickly rushes to the kitchen before anyone else can)  
  
Lex: In the meantime, let’s just get these cards out of the way. (he gets down and begins scooping up cards)  
  
Lee: Man… what a waste of candy. You guys owe me.  
  
Palmer: All the wasted Skittles… And M&M’s!  
  
Tanner: Ugh… This was just a waste of time. (he grabs the table, and with Laura and Miriam’s help, they lift the table back up)  
  
Chizaki: (stares at the ground) Mm… If only I tried harder to subdue this…  
  
Vincent: Nah, don’t worry about it, Chizaki. You tried your best. If you weren’t here, Chase would’ve definitely cheated or somethin’. It was all a fair game.  
  
Lee: (teasing) You’re just saying that cuz you won the bet.  
  
Krystal: Chase is someone we call along the lines of “an ass”. We don’t associate with people like him.  
  
Laura: Yeah! We got this under control, don’t worry.  
  
Rita: (cheerfully) I’m ba-ack~! (she carries the broom and dustpan)  
  
Chizaki: Ah, thank you, Rita! (she takes the broom and dustpan from her and begins sweeping up all the candy)  
  
Rita: (beams) No problem!  
  
Miriam: (stacks all the cards together and puts them back into their box) Well, that’s all of them. You want ‘em back, Lee?  
  
Lee: Nah, whatever. They’re just a pack of cards, not 350 pieces of candy. You can keep them or something.  
  
Miriam: Oh ok then, sweet!  
  
Chizaki: (quickly finishes sweeping) Thank you for help, everyone.  
  
Vincent: You’re certainly fast at this.  
  
Chizaki: I’ve had my fair share of unruly visitors from festivals. Someone has to clean up after their messes.  
  
Sky: Well, this was fun and everything, but I’ll be heading on my way. This took all day, so I’m gonna go for a jog or something.  
  
Lee: Yeah, I’ll probably skidaddle as well. (Sky and Lee both get up and leave the hotel)  
  
Tanner: I’m leaving as well.  
  
Krystal: I’ll come with, Tanner!  
  
Tanner: Whatever. (the two leave)  
  
Miriam: Eh… I don’t got much to do.  
  
Laura: We could hang out, Miriam! Get to know each other and stuff!  
  
Akako: Oh! Like, can I join?  
  
Laura: Of course!  
  
Miriam: I wanna know how you managed to beat the Ultimate Poker Player at freaking POKER. (the three of them leave together)  
  
Vincent: I think I’ll grab a bite to eat. From these snacks I won. (he opens a bag and starts eating)  
  
Oku: Well, that was certainly something. (He and Towa did nothing to help. They leave.)  
  
Lex: I think I’ll head off as well.  
  
Palmer: I’ll just go back to my room… If you don’t mind.  
  
Lex: Nah, I understand! Stay safe, Palmer.  
  
Palmer: (smiles) I’ll try to. (he quickly heads back to his room)  
  
Lex: (gets up and stretches) Hm…  
  
Lex: (Internally) Now that’s all squared away… I should hang out with someone who didn’t come to the game today. There’s Karen, Miren, Tatyana, and Noah… I could try to talk to Tatyana and convince her see the wrongs of her bigotry… But do I really wanna willingly hang around Tatyana?  
  
Lex: (internally) … Nah. Then there’s Karen. Eh, she probably wouldn’t be too happy to see me. So then there’s Miren and Noah…  
  
Lex: …  
  
Lex: (Internally) I’ll go with Noah. I’ll check the kitchen to see if he’s still there.  
  
He was. He was just sitting there.  
  
Lex: Hey, Noah! You been here the whole time?  
  
Noah: (blinks) Huh? Oh. I guess I have. How long has I, um, been here?  
  
Lex: We’ve been playing poker for the most part, but then we had to clean up. So like, a couple hours.  
  
Noah: Oh. I see then.  
  
Lex: What were you even doing here?  
  
Noah: Just thinking. Not about anything in specific, I guess. Just thinking.  
  
Lex: Dang. I’d get bored super fast.  
  
Noah: I know. A lot of people are like that.  
  
Lex: Don’t you have anything you like to do?  
  
Noah: Hm… I guess I like photography. And flowers. But there aren’t a whole lot of flowers. Or plants, really. And I wouldn’t really know if there’s any cameras either.  
  
Lex: Well, there’s the warehouse. Think you might find something there? I saw some machine stuff in there, maybe it’s got a camera.  
  
Noah: Maybe…  
  
Lex: We should, y’know, check out the warehouse to see if there is one.  
  
Noah: Oh. Good idea.  
  
Lex: Besides, you’ve been sitting here all day. It’s good to get at least some sunlight, right?  
  
Noah: Yeah, I guess…  
  
Lex: So let’s go! (he grabs Noah’s hand and drags the two out of the hotel)  
  
Noah: …  
  
The two walk to the warehouse. The path across the island is pretty linear, so there’s no worries about getting lost.  
  
Lex: (trying to keep the conversation alive) I’ve never really looked into photography. It’s kinda hard to hold a camera and press a separate button when you’ve only got one hand.  
  
Noah: (absent-mindedly) Uh-huh.  
  
Lex: Uh… Yeah.  
  
Lex: …  
  
So much for wanting to keep the conversation alive.  
  
Noah: … So what do you think about Sky?  
  
Lex: Sky?  
  
Noah: Mhm.  
  
Lex: Uh… What… About Sky?  
  
Noah: You two seem… Compatible.  
  
Lex: I don’t think we’ve interacted that much… Not that I don’t like him! But… Compatible?  
  
Noah: I guess that’s not the right word. Hm… I guess it’s like… You two seem to be on the same wavelength?  
  
Lex: Well, I guess you could say that. We are pretty similar in some ways. He’s popular, I’m popular. He’s a designer, I’m a designer. He’s drop dead gorgeous, and I’m… Well. (Winks at Noah)  
  
Noah: Mm… I see. (looks up) Oh, it’s the warehouse.  
  
Lex: Ah, sweet! We’re here!  
  
Lex: (Internally) But what was with this whole “Sky” talk? No offense Noah, but that was just… Weird. No offense to Sky either.  
  
Lex: Alright, let’s check this place out.  
  
Noah: This place is pretty big…  
  
Lex: You were just in here yesterday.  
  
Noah: I know… I got lost though.  
  
Lex: Huh. Ok then. Well, I guess we should just work our way through the warehouse.  
  
There were, in fact, a lot of things in the warehouse, just like Miren had said yesterday. While things like brooms and helmets seemed benign enough, there were also more concerning things (given the situation), like rope, hammers, and baseball bats.  
  
Noah: What if someone used one of these to kill?  
  
Lex: I’m sure that won’t happen. But if it did, at least we’d know where the killer got their weapon. But like I said, not gonna happen.  
  
Noah: … Oh. Ok then.  
  
Lex: Oh hey! Canned foods! They sure do have a lot of food on this island…  
  
Noah: If food gets restocked every day, what’s the point of nonperishable foods?  
  
Lex: Good question. More importantly, you’d probably need a can opener for this… See anything around?  
  
Noah: (looks around) No.  
  
Lex: Thanks.  
  
Lex: … Oh! Here we are! This looks about right. (he pulls out a small cardboard box and opens it. There’s a small polaroid camera inside) Not exactly the most high tech… But I’m sure it’ll do!  
  
Noah: Oh, um, thanks. (he takes the camera and looks at it) These are the kinds where you have to take time to develop the film. But that’s ok, I guess. I don’t take pictures just to look at them.  
  
Lex: Then… What do you take pictures for?  
  
Noah: I um, just like to make note of things I find interesting or important. Taking a physical picture helps me remember the moment more than looking at the picture itself. … If that makes sense. Whenever I try to explain things it just sounds weirder than it sounds in my head.  
  
Lex: Nah, I get it! You like, remember stuff by taking a picture, right? Something like “Oh right, I remember- I took a picture of that”!  
  
Noah: (he nods enthusiastically at that) Yeah! Like that!  
  
Noah: … (he takes a moment and looks down again)  
  
Noah: This helps a lot, um, Lex… Thank you.  
  
Lex: Hey, no problem. Glad I could help out.  
  
Noah holds the camera up to Lex’s face and takes a picture.  
  
Lex: Huh?  
  
Noah: Lex… I’ll be sure to remember your face, Lex! (he smiles brightly)  
  
Lex: (blushes a little) Wow, uh… Thanks?  
  
Noah may come off as a bit odd, but he really does mean well. Lex and Noah grow a little closer.  
  
At that point, the sun was already setting, so the two decided to head back to the hotel. Noah decided to head back to his room, while Lex went back to the kitchen to grab some dinner to eat. Palmer happened to be in the kitchen as well.  
  
Palmer: Oh, hey Lex! Where have you been?  
  
Lex: I hung out with Noah after the poker game and we decided to stop by the warehouse to look for something like a camera.  
  
Palmer: Did you find one?  
  
Lex: Yep! But it was one of those old kinds that don’t show you the picture unless you get the film developed. Noah didn’t seem to mind, though. I’m just glad to see the guy happy.  
  
Palmer: You’re always looking out for everyone, Lex. It’s very sweet!  
  
Lex: Heh, thanks Palmer, just trying to help out on this island. So what have you been up to, Palmer?  
  
Palmer: I just decided to go back to room and I took a nap. I just woke up- (he takes a moment to smooth is hair a little) and I was starving, so I’m just eating here.  
  
Lex: Sounds like a plan. Mind if I eat with you?  
  
Palmer: Not at all!  
  
Lex goes to grab some food and sits down across from Palmer.  
  
Lex: So how are you feeling?  
  
Palmer: I feel… More at ease, I guess. I’m still super freaked out by this whole situation… Probably why I just decided to take a nap for a couple hours. But uh, I think I’m gonna try to be more active.  
  
Lex: How so?  
  
Palmer: Well there’s that huge library! So I think I’ll start to look around and try to do some research about our situation. And besides, nothing like a good book to forget about all the worries in life.  
  
Lex: Ah. Well, I don’t read very much, but good luck with that anyways!  
  
Palmer: Thanks! I probably won’t be able to find much in terms of situations like this… But I think I can at least try to pinpoint our location. Won’t help a whole lot, but it’ll uh- at least put my mind at ease. (laughs a little)  
  
Lex: Nah, I get that. The more you know, the better, right? And besides, every bit of info helps!  
  
Palmer: Yeah! Besides, I should probably get out of this hotel more. I’ve barely left it. But considering this situation we’re in…  
  
Lex: C’mon, no one’s gonna kill! (he laughs light-heartedly)  
  
Palmer: (doesn’t laugh back) Can you say that for sure though?  
  
Lex: Huh?  
  
Palmer: Not everyone can be trusted…  
  
Lex: What are you talking about?  
  
Palmer: … I’m just being paranoid again. I think I’m done eating. (he gets up) Sorry for worrying you, Lex.  
  
Lex: Hey, wait! (Palmer leaves before anything else can be said)  
  
Lex: Man… Alone again.  
  
He quickly shrugs it off and finishes eating. Afterwards, he heads back to his room and gets ready for bed, ending the first of potentially many days on this strange island.  
  
… If only everything could stay like this.  
  
If only.


	4. Chapter 1-2

Several days pass, and it’s mostly the same from there. Antics with friends, hanging out with Palmer (now spending more time in the library), ignoring Tatyana’s cold remarks, messing with Chase, and just trying to befriend everyone (minus Tatyana and Chase, of course).  
  
Lex was in the middle of yet another seemingly normal day. After spending the day with Palmer and Tanner (who had teamed up to find out more about the island), Lex decided to head back to the hotel.  
  
Lex: (enters the hotel, looking around) Huh…?  
  
There’s a bit of commotion in the lobby. Akako and Krystal are gathered around something, cheering wildly.  
  
Akako and Krystal: Do it! Do it! Do it!  
  
Lex moves towards the two, seeing what they were exactly chanting for.  
  
Two poles were set up with a rope tied between them, scarily close to the ground. Sky was currently in front of the two, slowly leaning back.  
  
Lex: What’s going on?  
  
Krystal: We’re playing limbo! Well, we’re not playing limbo. Just Sky. He’s showing off his flexibility.  
  
Lex: Ohhhh my.  
  
Akako: Like, do it, Sky!  
  
Sky: Hup! (He bends back at a seemingly ungodly angle, quickly slides under the rope, and emerges unhurt) And there we go, ladies! (he stretches nonchalantly)  
  
Krystal: YES!!!! Come through!!!!  
  
Akako: Wow! You’re, like, so flexible, Sky!  
  
Lex: Impressive, if I do say so myself. (he winks at Sky)  
  
Sky: I appreciate the compliments, from all of you. (he winks back)  
  
Lex: (pretends to blush) Awww.  
  
Krystal: Welp, I think that’s enough. Don’t wanna push Sky too far. Besides, I promised I’d meet up with Laura and Miriam for a jog around this time. Sooo… See ya! (she makes a peace sign and leaves the hotel)  
  
Akako: Oh! Like, wait up! I wanna come too! (she runs after Krystal)  
  
Lex: … That was fast. Now it’s just the two of us.  
  
Sky: (sighs and deflates a little) They didn’t even bother cleaning up. Great. (he kicks the rope, and the poles fall to the ground)  
  
Lex: I can help clean up, if you want.  
  
Sky: Nah, I got this. This all just came from the warehouse, and they’re not that heavy, so it’s no big deal.  
  
Lex: I mean, I can still help!  
  
Sky: (shrugs) Can’t really stop you. Help me untie the ropes, if you can.  
  
Lex: Better than tying them myself. (he sits down next to the poles, rest one on his lap, and begins untying)  
  
Sky: What, can you not tie knots?  
  
Lex: Nope. I know it’s possible to do so with one hand, but I just can’t. I can do a lot with one hand… (he grins a little) But sadly, tying knots is not one of them.  
  
Sky: So how do you tie your shoes?  
  
Lex: … (his shoes have laces, which are currently tied)  
  
Lex: An unrelated question to answer your question, do you know how to tie a knot? Specifically, tie shoes?  
  
Sky: … Yes. Of course. Why do you ask?  
  
Lex: No reason. For now. (he finishes untying one knot and moves on to the other knot)  
  
Sky: … Ok. (he take the now free pole) … Wait, so how do you do your nails then, and how do they look that damn good?  
  
Lex: Ah, well… They’re fake nails, firstly.  
  
Sky: That doesn’t completely answer my question. How do you put them on with one hand?  
  
Lex: Uh…  
  
Sky: … (shakes head) Never mind, I can probably guess how, considering your whole “tying shoes” thing. They still look good though, and I’m hella jealous of them.  
  
Lex: (bats eyes) Aw, thanks.  
  
Sky: No prob.  
  
Lex: (quickly changes the subject) So you’re pretty popular on this island, huh?  
  
Sky: Hm? Oh, I guess I am. People like to be around me a lot.  
  
Lex: So I’ve noticed.  
  
Sky: (grins) You jealous or something?  
  
Lex: I mean. Well. Are you overwhelmed?  
  
Sky: Eh, kinda, I guess. I guess “overwhelmed” isn’t the right word, but… The popularity seems superficial in a way.  
  
Lex: What do you mean by that?  
  
Sky: It’s just the thought of- (he pauses) This probably sounds like I’m delusional, so sorry in advance.  
  
Lex: It’s all good! I’m here to listen regardless.  
  
Sky: It’s just… Well. I don’t know if it’s me they actually like, or if it’s something or someone else.  
  
Lex: Of course it’s you! What else could they be looking for?  
  
Sky: … It’s hard to explain. It’s not that I don’t appreciate the company, I just… I don’t feel like the person they like is the person I am. I feel kinda… Detached? Disengaged? Other negative feelings starting with the letter D?  
  
Lex: Huh… Ok then.  
  
Sky: It’s weird, it’s weird. I know. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.  
  
Lex: No, it’s fine! Really.  
  
Sky: (sighs) I don’t even know why I told you all of this… I don’t want you to be concerned about me.  
  
Lex: Don’t worry your pretty face, I’ll be fine! (he finishes untying the other knot and picks up the rope) I’m more concerned about you than anything right now.  
  
Sky: Hm. Alright. Well, let’s get this stuff back to the warehouse before things get even more awkward between the two of us. (he picks up the poles and heads to the warehouse. Lex follows him)  
  
Sky: So what do you do in your free time, Lex?  
  
Lex: Oh, nothing much, really. Aside from the poker game, I haven’t really done much. I just spend time with my buddy Palmer. He usually spends his time in the library, so that’s where I spend most of my time.  
  
Sky: Oh? And what do you and Palmer do together? (he says this somewhat teasingly)  
  
Lex: Well, Palmer wants to find out more about this island, so he’s been spending time trying to find as much information as possible.  
  
Sky: Oh. Has he found anything?  
  
Lex: Well… According to Palmer, there’s no information about a cluster of three islands like the one we’re on. He couldn’t find any sort of indicator that these islands even exist.  
  
Sky: Just as Monokuma had said. Officials can’t find us if this island doesn’t even exist on the map.  
  
Lex: But! Palmer also said that judging from the climate and the environment, Palmer’s guess is that we’re somewhere in the… Southwest Hemisphere.  
  
Sky: What? That’s nowhere near Japan. That’s not where we’re supposed to be!  
  
Lex: I mean… That’s what Palmer says. At least it helps to know where we are, right?  
  
Sky: I guess. But… Why the hell are we all the way out here?  
  
Lex: (sighs) I wouldn’t know. But it’s probably for the more tropical island feel?  
  
Sky: Right… Does Palmer do most of the studying?  
  
Lex: Yep!  
  
Sky: So what are you there for then? Not being rude, or anything.  
  
Lex: Moral support.  
  
Sky: Alrighty then. Well, I’m sure Palmer is always happy to have someone like you around. (he smiles, showing off his more normal self)  
  
Lex: Aww, thanks. I’m always happy to have you around too, Sky! (he winks and sticks his tongue out a little)  
  
Sky: Eheh… Right. Anyways, we’re at the warehouse. I’ll go put up the poles, so you go ahead and put up the rope.  
  
Lex: Alright. (he heads off to where the rope is) Hm… Should be towards the back… Oh! Here it is. (there’s a box full of rope, so he gets on his toes and places the rope in) There we go! Time to meet back with Sky. (he returns to the front of the warehouse)  
  
Sky: You put up the rope, right?  
  
Lex: Yeah! And the poles?  
  
Sky: Mmhmm. Let’s head-  
  
All of a sudden, an announcement plays overhead.  
  
Monokuma: Good evening, everyone! Sorry for the interruption in your lovely days, but I have a very important announcement to make, and you DON’T want to miss it! Please, meet me in the hotel kitchen A-S-A-P! (he’s sure to pronounce every letter)  
  
Lex: An… Announcement?  
  
Sky: I don’t like this… That bear never has something good to announce. What’s going on?  
  
Lex: Whatever it is… We should head back.  
  
…  
  
Everyone was already gathered in the kitchen when Lex and Sky got there. They seemed to be in mid-discussion.  
  
Tatyana: Oh, what could Monokuma want now? What’s with that announcement?  
  
Palmer: Maybe it’s something… Good?  
  
Tatyana: (sneers) Fat chance.  
  
Towa: That was somewhat clever.  
  
Oku: We should get back on topic, though.  
  
Noah: Oh! Lex is here! So is Sky!  
  
Lex: (grins) What’d we miss?  
  
Lee: We’re just discussing what that announcement was all about. Nothing big.  
  
Laura: But this makes all 18 of us, so I guess Monokuma can make whatever announcement he wants to now! I’m sure it’ll be fine, guys!  
  
Rita: For now… We wait in suspense. (she holds her bag close to her chest)  
  
Monokuma: (appears) Ah! Finally! You’re all here!  
  
Tanner: Technically, only 13 minutes have passed since I’ve gotten here. It hasn’t been that long.  
  
Krystal: Boom! Take that!  
  
Monokuma: Yeah, yeah, whatever. 13 minutes will seem like precious time in abouuuut… (looks at metaphorical watch on arm) 2 minutes.  
  
Palmer: Huh?  
  
Monokuma: You know how the saying goes! Time is money! Except unlike money, you can’t get it back once it’s spent. So I guess… Time is nothing like money. Geez, who came up with that dumb saying?  
  
Lee: (perks up) Money?  
  
Vincent: Yo, what’s with all this time talk? What are you saying?  
  
Monokuma: Well, you’re probably wondering why I gathered you all here.  
  
Tatyana: So why exactly are you here?  
  
Monokuma: Seriously, it’s been like 4 days, and no one’s died yet? Laaaame!  
  
Akako: Yeah! Cuz, like, we aren’t sick or twisted or something!  
  
Monokuma: Hm, hm, something must be done with that! Let me first ask you a question- what would you do if I told you you only had three days to live?  
  
Chizaki: W-What? What are you talking about?  
  
Miriam: Hey, hey! Get to the point!  
  
Monokuma: Answer the question first.  
  
Lex: (trying to stay calm) Well… I… I’d try to get everything on my bucket list done in those three days. But I can’t do any of that if I’m stuck on this island!  
  
Monokuma: Excellent answer, Captain Hook-less! So three days left on this island before you die. What then? You can’t escape, after all.  
  
Lex: … I’d still make the most of those three days left.  
  
Monokuma: Interesting, interesting! And what about the rest of you kids?  
  
Chase: I’m not answering that.  
  
Karen: What kind of question is this?!  
  
Monokuma: Fine, fine, we’ll move on without an adequate answer.  
  
Miriam: Like I said, get to the point, you dumb bear! Where is this going!  
  
Monokuma: Ehhh? Still don’t realize it? Guess I’ll haveta spell it out for ya. Welcome to your very first motive!  
  
Akako: Huh? Motive?  
  
Vincent: … Motive…?  
  
Palmer: (steps back) Oh… Oh no. You can’t-  
  
Laura: What’s that supposed to mean?  
  
Monokuma: It’s a bit extreme for your first time, but it’ll do! So! Here’s the deal. You’ve got three days before I kill each and every one of you myself!  
  
Palmer: WHAT?!  
  
Lex: …  
  
Lee: No! No way! That’s not gonna happen!  
  
Monokuma: Is there anything you can do about that?  
  
Miriam: Yeah! We can stop you! (she runs up to Monokuma and prepares to lunge at him)  
  
Chizaki: Miriam, don’t!  
  
Monokuma: You sure about that? (he holds up a paw in front of Miriam and claws emerge from it. Miriam stops in her tracks)  
  
Miriam: H-Hey! What the-  
  
Monokuma: Remember the rules? You can’t lay a finger on me.  
  
Miriam: I… (she stumbles and takes a step back)  
  
Monokuma: Well then! Glad that's settled. Three days, and I’ll use these claws to tear all of you up into tiny pieces. And I won’t hold back!  
  
Sky: No… No! I can’t accept this! We're not gonna die here!  
  
Monokuma: What, so you don’t wanna die?  
  
Palmer: O-O-Of course w-we don’t!!! P-Please, n-no!!!  
  
Monokuma: I guess there is a catch to this.  
  
Lex: And… And what’s that?  
  
Tanner: I-It’d better not be-  
  
Monokuma: If you wanna live that badly, well, I guess that’ll mean you’ll have to kill someone. (shrugs lightheartedly)  
  
Lex: NO!  
  
Monokuma: That’s how a motive works, kiddo. Deal with it.  
  
Krystal: No way! We’re not gonna kill! Even if that means we all have to die! We’ll find a way out of this! A loophole of some sort!  
  
Monokuma: Hey, it’s your funeral! There aren't any loopholes around here. What do you think this is? Your taxes?  
  
Krystal: T-That’s...  
  
Monokuma: So! What’ll it be? Kill one of your own and save the rest of the class? Or be so kind to let me kill you all?  
  
Karen: I’d rather all of us just die.  
  
Lee: Hey! Even if someone kills one of us, what if we can’t determine who the killer is? Then we’ll all die anyways! This sucks!  
  
Monokuma: I guess that’s a gamble you’ll have to take. So how strong is your will to live?  
  
Tanner: At this rate, not-  
  
Rita: (screeches) W-We won’t kill!!!  
  
Monokuma: 3 days from now, at exactly 10 PM, and if none of you are dead yet, then you all die. If someone does die, and you all make it out of the class trial, then life goes on!  
  
Palmer: N-No… NO!!! THIS CAN’T BE REAL!  
  
Monokuma: Oh yes it can! I’ll see you in about three days- or less, if one of you gets feisty! (he disappears)  
Palmer: … (he’s shaking)  
  
Lex: Palmer-  
  
Palmer: S-Screw t-this. I d-don’t want t-this a-anymore… I don’t want this! (he quickly backs away from everyone, then turns around and runs away)  
  
Lex: Palmer!  
  
Tanner: Ohhh no. I don’t like where this is going.  
  
Tatyana: Great. This whining again.  
  
Lex: (glares at Tatyana) Yo. Chill. We’re given three days until we DIE. Now is not the time to be an insensitive jerk!  
  
Tatyana: Oh, whatever. You think he’ll actually kill us?  
  
Krystal: Uh… Yeah.  
  
Miriam: You saw his claws!! I ain’t messing with that.  
  
Tatyana: Then just kill someone, you idiots. Like the fattie that just ran off. It’ll help us all in the long run.  
  
Lex: It’s not that simple! Why don’t YOU kill someone, then?  
  
Tatyana: Because it’s inhumane. I’m not stooping to all of your levels.  
  
Sky: That’s. Literally the reason why we refuse to kill. Because we’re not freaking murderers!  
  
Tatyana: Have fun rotting away on this island, then.  
  
Tanner: Ok, but what are we going to do? When I suggested we try to escape, you all shut me down!  
  
Towa: Is escape really an option?  
  
Tanner: There’s no other way around!  
  
Oku: Look at you, Towa, you’re getting everyone upset.  
  
Towa: … Sorry, Oku.  
  
Akako: C’mon, Chizaki! We can, like, figure a way out, right?  
  
Chizaki: … (looking at the ground)  
  
Akako: … Chizaki?  
  
Chizaki: … I-I’m sorry… I… I don’t know what to do.  
  
Rita: Please, don’t worry, Chizaki. I’m sure there’s some way we can escape this!  
  
Karen: God, we’re screwed, aren’t we? Saying we’re going to “find a way” is easy, if there actually WAS A WAY!  
  
Chase: Have fun dying, losers.  
  
Lex: You’re dying with us too!  
  
Laura: Hey, guys, calm down- I-It’ll all be fine!  
  
Miren: I don’t… I don’t want to die like this…  
  
Laura: And you’re not gonna, Miren! We’ll find a way out of all of this!  
  
Vincent: How, exactly?  
  
Laura: I-I guess like, escape or something?  
  
Karen: We literally have discussed this a shit ton at this point, and we keep deciding that we can’t escape! Stop running in circles like this!  
  
Laura: … We’ll find a way…  
  
Karen: Tch. Sure. Whatever.  
  
Lex: Are you giving up this easily, Karen?  
  
Karen: When there’s no way out, then yeah, I guess so! Excuse me for finding our situation a little hopeless!  
  
Lex: … But…  
  
Karen: Don’t even bother trying to place some false ideas inside my head or something.  
  
Lex: I wasn’t-  
  
In the midst of all the arguing, Monokuma’s nighttime announcement comes up.  
  
Monokuma: Attention! It is now 10 PM, and officially nighttime! At this time, you have 72 hours left before the motive ends. Have a nice night, and rest easy! Or at least, try to.  
  
Lex: Everyone, please! Let’s stop fighting for now. Just… Everyone head to bed, and try to not to think about it.  
  
Karen: Is that your solution? Forgetting all about your problems?  
  
Lex: No, I’m saying to take a break from all of this arguing and we can all reconvene in the morning, as usual, ok? We can't decide on anything if we're all arguing about this. This motive doesn’t have to change anything about our lives on this island!  
  
Karen: Fine. Whatever.  
  
Lee: Sounds good to me. I’d just prefer to sleep right now, honestly.  
  
Sky: So then, let’s just head to our rooms, like Lex said. Goodnight, everyone. (he heads off)  
  
Noah: … Goodnight.  
  
Without much else said, everyone else leaves to their rooms.  
  
Lex: … (he heads off as well)  
  
As Lex passes Palmer’s room, he stops for a moment. He considers knocking on his door and checking on him, but then… He decides not to.  
  
He heads back to his room and collapses onto the bed, shutting his eyes tight, and hoping everything that had happened that night would just be a bad dream. Nothing was wrong. They weren’t going to die. It was just a bad dream he was having. He’d wake up and everything would be back to normal. In fact, he’d wake up in his own bed, at home. There was no island. There was no killing game. Nothing was wrong.  
  
…  
  
Monokuma: Good morning everyone! It is now 8 AM, and officially daytime! As of now, unless a body has yet to be discovered, you have 62 hours left to live! Be sure to make the most of what little time you have left!  
  
He was wrong.  
  
Everything was horribly wrong.  
  
HOURS REMAINING: 62.


	5. Chapter 1-3

Lex: … (Quietly, he steps into the kitchen)  
  
Rita: G-Good morning, Lex.  
  
Lex: Oh, good morning Rita… (he looks around) Where is everyone? (only Miriam, Laura, Sky, Vincent, Noah, Chizaki, and Akako showed up)  
  
Rita: I wouldn't know… Lee briefly showed up, but she barely acknowledged us as she grabbed some food and left… But that’s alright, we don’t need her. You showed up, after all!  
  
Lex: But everyone else?  
  
Rita: I still don’t know… Maybe they’re just taking a while? I say don’t worry too much about them.  
  
Lex: But Palmer’s not here…  
  
Rita: Hm? What about him?  
  
Lex: He was freaking out like crazy, and Tatyana made those threats of killing- (he stops) I need to go check on him. (he heads off)  
  
Rita: Oh! Wait! …  
  
…  
  
Lex hurries over to Palmer’s door and knocks on it.  
  
Lex: Palmer! Are you in there?  
  
Palmer: (through door) W-W-Who’s there?  
  
Lex: It’s just me, Lex.  
  
Palmer: I-Is anyone else around?  
  
Lex: No, I don’t think so. More importantly, are you ok?  
  
Palmer: I’m not hurt… Uh… Y-Yet.  
  
Lex: That’s good… You feeling ok, though?  
  
Palmer: I-I don’t know… I’m really, really scared… I don’t want to die…  
  
Lex: I… I know, Palmer… None of us do… I promise, I’ll find a way to stop all of this… I just don’t know how right now.  
  
Palmer: Well, if you do have a plan… M-Maybe then I’ll leave this room. B-But if I stay in here, I c-can’t get hurt… R-Right? Monokuma can’t k… He can’t kill me… Right?  
  
Lex: I don’t know…  
  
Palmer: T-This is the best chance I’ve got at surviving… I think.  
  
Lex: … Should I go then, Palmer?  
  
Palmer: If I’m holding you up… Y-You can. S-Sorry…  
  
Lex: Don’t worry about it. Don’t worry about anything. (he heads back to the kitchen, leaving Palmer in his room)  
  
…  
  
Rita: Was Palmer ok?  
  
Lex: I mean… He’s alive at least. But he’s still panicking.  
  
Rita: Ah, well… I guess there’s nothing we can really do about him at this point. Let’s just enjoy our day today as much as we can!  
  
Lex: I mean- Sure, why not.  
  
Rita: Great! (she grasps Lex’s hands) We can try exploring the island and seeing if there’s anything in hiding. Or we could just hang out in the music venue or stop by Lee’s shop!  
  
Lex: Wait, what?  
  
Rita: You said you were gonna spend the day with me, right?  
  
Lex: (Internally) That’s what she meant by “our” day?  
  
Lex: Um… Yeah.  
  
Lex: (Internally) Don’t wanna make her upset…  
  
Rita: Great!  
  
Lex: But first- I haven’t eaten breakfast yet, and I’m starving. Could I at least grab a bite to eat, first?  
  
Rita: Oh! Right, right, of course! But after that, let’s have a super fun day together! I’ll make sure you forget about worrying about Palmer, or any of our other classmates! Or even that silly motive?  
  
Lex: Huh? Um… Alright.  
  
Lex: (Internally) I don’t like that wording… But I’m sure Rita means well.  
  
After Lex finished eating, Rita quickly ushered Lex out of the hotel, and the two were on their way.  
  
Lex: What happened to Miriam and Laura? Didn’t you hang around them? They were in the kitchen.  
  
Rita: Well… I used to. But then they decided to spend more time exercising than spending time with me… And they can’t exactly do both. I’m not really a runner.  
  
Lex: (looks at her heels) I can tell.  
  
Rita: It’s not just the heels, but it’s specifically these heels in general. They’re special to me, like my bag. I gotta carry them everywhere, but that makes exercising with the other girls… Less than ideal. Still, it’d be nice if they tried asking me more often.  
  
Lex: But you’ve already said no to them, so there’s no point in asking again, right?  
  
Rita: Well, who knows, maybe something changed that would make me say yes to them.  
  
Lex: But that hasn’t happened.  
  
Rita: Whose side are you on, Lex?  
  
Lex: I mean- I don’t really know you very well, no offense. But I don’t know Laura and Miriam very well either.  
  
Rita: Well, we can fix that! That’s what today’s for. We can get to know each other some more!  
  
Lex: (smiles half-heartedly) Sounds like a plan.  
  
Rita: I’d like to head to the shop first. I know there’s not a whole lot that I’d be interested in, but I still like to pretend I’m going shopping and buying some new fancy clothes. And you’d help me carry my stuff!  
  
Lex: No I wouldn’t.  
  
Rita: (ignores that) And maybe afterwards, we could try looking for a way out, or some secret Monokuma might hide on this island. Oh, if I found something like that, everyone would admire me so much!  
  
Lex: (trying to agree) It would be cool.  
  
Lex: (Internally) Something about Rita seems… Off. I don’t think it’s anything worth worrying about, though.  
  
Rita: And I have you to protect me, Lex! So I feel a lot safer, and a lot less lonely, too.  
  
Lex: Um, thanks? Glad to help!  
  
Rita: Thanks, Lex! Oh! And there’s the shop! Lee should be in it, let’s go in!  
  
Lex: I can grab a snack while I’m at it… So this trip won’t be for nothing.  
  
The two enter, with the classic jingle signaling their entrance as they open the door.  
  
Lee: Yo! Visitors, finally! No one ever comes to visit me here.  
  
Lex: So you’ve been staying here almost all day, every day?  
  
Lee: Yeppp. But no one comes. But hey, you guys are here now! Thanks for coming! How can I help you?  
  
Lex: You’re still here even when we’ve gotten that motive that we’ll die in three days?  
  
Lee: Hey, we may die, but capitalism doesn't. Still gotta do what I gotta do to make money.  
  
Lex: (Internally) But you don’t even make money here- Is what I would say. But I don’t need to be a downer on everyone when we could all die.  
  
Lex: As long as you’re happy, I guess.  
  
Lee: And I am! So you gonna buy anything, or not?  
  
Lex: I mean, I guess I’ll grab a snack. I don’t actually have money to pay you with.  
  
Lee: It’s cool, it’ll be on the house. Take it as a “grand opening” sale. As well as a “grand closing” sale, cuz we’re all gonna die in... (she counts on her fingers) two days. But hey! It’s cool.  
  
Lex: (shrugs) Free food is free food.  
  
Lee: Need me to open the bag for you?  
  
Lex: Oh! Actually, yeah. Thanks, I appreciate it.  
  
Lee: (pops open the bag) No problemo, my dude. Why don’t you stay for a bit? Gets lonely around here.  
  
Lex: Sure, why not? You don’t mind, right, Rita?  
  
Rita: (looks up) Hm? Oh, sure, I guess. We can stay here for a bit longer.  
  
Lee: Awesome!  
  
Lex: So if you’re so lonely, why don’t you just, y’know, get out of this store?  
  
Lee: That’s a very good question. I guess… I just feel most comfortable in here. Y’know, when you’re put in a new situation, you tend to still try and live your everyday life, even if it’s less than ideal.  
  
Lex: So you spend most of your time in a shop?  
  
Lee: Eh, yeah, more like doing business to be more specific. But my parents do have a gun shop back home, so I help them run it.  
  
Lex: A… Gun shop?  
  
Lee: Huh? Oh, right. Guess I should elaborate more on that. It’s a gun shop in America, not Japan. Totally legal, I swear.  
  
Lex: Oh. That makes more sense.  
  
Lee: Yeaaaah. Don’t worry about it! But anyways, this shop is right up my alley, and when I saw no one was in it, that was like a dream come true! I mean, a well-run business that I didn’t even have to start up? Talk about a cash grab!  
  
Lex: Weren’t you concerned about the part about no one being in here, or the rest of this island?  
  
Lee: Hey, the less people, the better. (she winks)  
  
Lex: Ah.  
  
Lee: … So how’s life with one hand?  
  
Lex: I mean, it’s nothing new, so I’m pretty used to it. I never knew what it was like to have two hands, and I just do everything with one hand. It’s no big deal.  
  
Lee: Nice. Remind me to never shake your hand anytime soon, though.  
  
Lex: Hey!  
  
Lee: Kidding, kidding. But hey! Good to know you’ve been getting by pretty ok. Though you struggling with anything?  
  
Lex: There’s the motive.  
  
Lee: Besides that. Anything else?  
  
Lex: I guess it’s tied into the motive, does that count?  
  
Lee: Eh, let’s hear it.  
  
Lex: After the motive, Palmer started freaking out again, and he locked himself inside his room as a result. I can’t even get to him! I don’t even know if he’s doing ok, or if he’s eating.  
  
Lee: You’ve tried talking to him, right?  
  
Lex: Yeah, but he won’t come out of his room.  
  
Lee: Maybe he just needs some time alone, like last time? Don’t worry too much if he doesn’t show up in the morning. It’s not like anyone can get inside his room if it’s locked.  
  
Lex: Still… I’m still worried. I don’t wanna just abandon him.  
  
Lee: You’re not, trust me. If anything, the freaking out on your end might just stress Palmer out even more. You know he doesn’t like to burden people with his panicking. He doesn’t want to annoy people like Tatyana, or make people like you worried over him.  
  
Lex: I can’t help it! I’m worried for my buddy!  
  
Lee: It’s not wrong to worry, I’m just saying maybe freaking out isn’t the best course of action. Things will be alright.  
  
Lex: It won’t if we all die in two and a half days.  
  
Lee: We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.  
  
Rita: Um… Lex, do you mind if we go? I’m getting kinda confused…  
  
Lex: You sure? You didn’t even buy anything!  
  
Rita: I wasn’t really interested in anything.  
  
Lee: Ouch.  
  
Lex: Hm, well, alright. I’ll see you around Lee!  
  
Lee: You too! Good talk!  
  
Lex and Rita leave Lee’s shop, and head towards the beach.  
  
Rita: I always get so confused when you and Lee talk…  
  
Lex: What’s the matter?  
  
Rita: Hm… I can’t really put my finger on it. Maybe it’s all in my head.  
  
Lex: Huh. Alright then. Hopefully it’s nothing too serious.  
  
Rita: (giggles) I’m sure it’s not.  
  
Lex: So um, where to next, Rita? You had something else planned out for today, right?  
  
Rita: Hm, let’s see… Oh! The weather’s lovely. We could go on a walk on the beach together! We might run into Laura and Miriam, and whoever they’re with today, but it’ll be no big deal. Afterwards, we could grab some lunch together!  
  
Lex: That works!  
  
Rita: (while they’re walking to the beach) I like being with you, Lex! A lot more than Laura and Miriam, in fact.  
  
Lex: I’m flattered.  
  
Lex: (Internally) I think.  
  
Rita: I feel much more included with you! I wasn’t able to with Laura and Miriam. (sighs) I guess it couldn’t be helped. They weren’t too interested in me anyways.  
  
Lex: With the running thing?  
  
Rita: Hm? Sure, you could say that.  
  
Lex: (raises eyebrow) Alright then.  
  
Lex: (Internally) Now that I’m close to Rita… Well, physically close… I can’t help but notice she smells kinda… Weird. And it’s not just that heavy perfume she’s wearing. It’s kind of… Salty?  
  
Rita: Lex? Are you ok?  
  
Lex: Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Something just smells off.  
  
Rita: What do you mean?  
  
Lex: I dunno. I can’t really tell what it is, but it smells kinda salty.  
  
Rita: M-Maybe it’s just the ocean water. It is salty, after all!  
  
Lex: Uh-huh. Maybe  
  
Lex: (Internally) Yeah, I’m pretty sure it’s not the ocean. And it’s not me either… So it’s something on Rita.  
  
Lex: …  
  
Lex: (Internally) I guess I won’t ask any further.  
  
Rita: You don’t think I’m weird, Lex, do you?  
  
Lex: Huh?  
  
Rita: You don’t, right?  
  
Lex: Of course not! I think you’re a very kind person, Rita.  
  
Rita: (sighs in relief) Oh, thank goodness. I thought you’d think I was weird, and then you’d abandon me like Laura and Miriam did!  
  
Lex: They did that? That seems… Highly uncharacteristic of them.  
  
Rita: W-Well… Oh, never mind. Don’t mind me.  
  
Right on cue, Laura and Miriam jog past them. They stop for a moment, but still stay on their toes.  
  
Laura: Lex! Rita! Hi!  
  
Miriam: Hi you two!  
  
Lex: Oh hey, Laura! Hey Miriam! How’s it going?  
  
Rita: … (looks away)  
  
Laura: Nothing much. Miriam and I are just on our daily workout, as usual.  
  
Lex: As usual?  
  
Laura: Yeah! Miriam and I take a jog every day around the island. Nothing too convoluted. It’s just a jog around the island.  
  
Lex: That’s still a pretty big route, huh?  
  
Akako: (gasping heavily as she attempts to run to the group) Like, (gasp) wait up! (when she reaches them she stops running and bends to her knees, breathing heavily) I’m like, (pant) so out of shape! (pant)  
  
Laura: C’mon, Akako! Don’t give up! With just a little more, you’ll have excellent stamina in no time!  
  
Akako: Like, (pant) really?  
  
Miriam: Not to burst any bubbles, but we really don’t have that time. Two days, remember?  
  
Laura: Well, we can’t keep worrying about that, can we? Even if we’re given a death sentence, we can’t spend these last two days moping around! Besides, I’ll find a way to beat Monokuma if he even tries to lay a claw on any of us!  
  
Rita: An optimist as usual, Laura.  
  
Laura: Thanks!  
  
Miriam: Usually it’s just me and Laura, but Akako likes to join us. Krystal also used to join us when we asked her, but she said no today to go work with Tanner in the library, cuz Palmer locked himself up in his room. And we tried asking Rita, but she said no.  
  
Rita: I-I’m right here…  
  
Lex: Dang, that’s pretty impressive though. I might have to go with you two sometime! It’d be a good way to forget about everything.  
  
Laura: You’re more than welcome to! You too, Rita!  
  
Miriam: Sure you could keep up though, Lex? (grins) You don’t seem like the most athletic guy to me.  
  
Lex: I’m sure I could! In fact, I could outrun all of you!  
  
Laura: (perks up) Is that a challenge?  
  
Miriam: Yeah, is that a challenge?  
  
Lex: (smiles smugly) Only if you want it to be.  
  
Laura: A race, then! Awesome! Well, don’t expect a goalie and a track star to go easy on you, just because you’re just an interior designer.  
  
Lex: Pfft, of course, wouldn’t want things to be too easy for me. (he winks jokingly)  
  
Miriam: Hell yeah! Let’s race then!  
  
Rita: (quickly) Actually, Lex is busy! Maybe another time. But not now! (she grabs Lex’s arm and drags him away from the others)  
  
Lex: Huh? What was that for?  
  
Rita: You said you’d spend the day with me, Lex! So your time with Laura and Miriam can wait.  
  
Lex: But we were on a walk anyways…  
  
Rita: I think I’ve changed my mind. It’s around lunchtime anyways, we can grab something to eat now!  
  
Lex: Um. Alright then. I’m not too hungry right now, though.  
  
Rita: That’s ok! I’m hungry, so we can go eat.  
  
Lex: (shrugs) Alright. I need to throw away these chips at the hotel anyways.  
  
The two head back to the hotel kitchen. Oku and Towa were there as well, in the middle of eating.  
  
Oku: Oh, hello Lex.  
  
Towa: … (chewing)  
  
Oku: Why don’t you say hi, Towa?  
  
Towa: (swallows quickly) Oh, sorry Oku. Hi Lex.  
  
Lex: Hey there!  
  
Rita: (clears throat) I’m here too.  
  
Oku: We’re aware. We just wanted to greet Lex first.  
  
Towa: Also, Lex is cooler.  
  
Rita: What?  
  
Oku: Why would you say something like that, Towa? That’s not very nice.  
  
Towa: Because it’s the truth. You know it.  
  
Oku: … I have no idea what you’re talking about. (clearly lying)  
  
Lex: Make that two of us. What’s going on?  
  
Oku: Ah, nothing you know of, Lex. Don’t worry about it.  
  
Towa: But Rita knows.  
  
Rita: Know what?  
  
Oku: Yeah, Towa. What does Rita know?  
  
Towa: It’s hard to explain. Though the color of that bag is… Interesting.  
  
Rita: U-Um… Please don’t talk about i-it like that…  
  
Lex: What’s even going on?  
  
Oku: (sighs) I guess it’s nothing either of you need to know about. Please let us go back to eating.  
  
Lex: Oh, alright. Sorry for interrupting your meal! Let’s go grab some food, Rita.  
  
Rita: Hm… Alright then. (the two leave Oku and Towa be as they grab their lunch)  
  
Lex: (Internally) As much as I like spending time around Rita… Can I do something else? She’s calling all the shots here.  
  
Lex: Hey, Rita, you mentioned Tanner and Krystal in the library, right?  
  
Rita: What about them?  
  
Lex: You wanna go to the library after this and see what they’re up to? After you’re done eating, of course.  
  
Rita: Sure!  
  
Lex: (Internally) I really don’t care what we do, but having her decide everything for else was… Uncomfortable.  
  
After Rita was done eating (Lex hadn’t even touched any of the food there), the two headed off in the library.  
  
Karen sat at a desk, just like how she was when Lex and Palmer first met her, writing away in her journal.  
  
Rita: (quietly) She’s always writing stuff in her journal. What does she write about? What if she runs out of space in her journal?  
  
Lex: (quietly as well) It’s better to not ask her about that kind of stuff. She gets snippy when you do.  
  
Krystal: (across the library) Heyyy! Lex!  
  
Tanner: Shh! This is a library.  
  
Lex: (walks over to the two with Rita) Hey! What are you two doing?  
  
Krystal: Tanner wanted someone to “study” with, since Palmer is currently holed up in his room. How’s he doing, by the way?  
  
Rita: He’s fine!  
  
Lex: Uh… Yeah, he is, I guess. He’s alive and unharmed, at least.  
  
Tanner: That’s good to hear.  
  
Lex: Though I don’t see any books around you two…  
  
Krystal: We’re taking a study break! By playing chess. I’m losing big time, since these kinda games hurt my brain. This really isn’t a break, but I’m happy to give Tantan company!  
  
Lex: Aren’t you the Ultimate Strategist, though?  
  
Krystal: Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I’m good at board games. In fact, I suck at them! But Tantan’s really good at chess, so it makes me look less bad, in a way. (she moves one of her pieces on her board)  
  
Tanner: Hmph. (he moves a piece of his own) Checkmate.  
  
Krystal: Huh?! Dang, that’s good! You only lost two of your pieces! And I- (sighs) lost most of mine.  
  
Tanner: It was fun anyways. Thanks for playing, Krystal.  
  
Krystal: (beams) Yo, no problem!  
  
Rita: You seem to get around a lot, Krystal.  
  
Lex: Yeah! Last I saw of you, you were playing limbo with Sky and Akako, and then jogging with Laura and Miriam! Now, you’re helping Tanner out!  
  
Krystal: I guess you could say that. I just like to help around, ya know? If someone asks me of something, I wanna help them.  
  
Tanner: (pushes up glasses) I see I’m nothing too special, then.  
  
Krystal: Don’t say that, Tantan! I don’t have a funny nickname for anyone but you!  
  
Tanner: (flatly) I’m flattered, truly.  
  
Lex: Mind if I- I mean we, stick around for a bit? I’m used to hanging around Palmer in here.  
  
Krystal: Of course! Here, we can read this fun factoid book about penguins. (she opens a rather large book up and flips to a random page) Did you know you can only find penguins in the Southern Hemisphere?  
  
Tanner: (mutters) That’s where we are…  
  
Krystal: Oh hey, you’re right? What if we saw penguins here? I mean, you can see penguins on the Galapagos Islands!  
  
Rita: That would be cool…  
  
Tanner: Yet also highly improbable. These aren’t the Galapagos Islands. Just some random, unknown islands in the middle of nowhere where no one can find us.  
  
Krystal: Way to be a wet blanket, man.  
  
Rita: Speaking of which… Have any of you seen any animals on this island?  
  
Tanner: (he takes a moment to think) … No, I haven’t. But you wouldn’t expect that, considering this island is pretty developed. I don’t expect to see any sort of major wildlife around here. Or penguins.  
  
Rita: But… What about birds? Or any fish in the water? Or bugs?  
  
Tanner: … (his eyes widen)  
  
Krystal: … I haven’t seen anything. Someone’s had to have noticed something, right?  
  
Lex: Uh… I haven’t been paying attention. So no.  
  
Tanner: That… That says a lot about our situation. The fact that this island is developed and clean yet there’s no sign of anyone here… There’s no form of life on this island except for us- not even animals… We’re nowhere on the map… Someone’s controlling all of this.  
  
Krystal: Someone? Like Monokuma?  
  
Rita: O-Oh geez. I didn’t expect my observation to reach this conclusion.  
  
Tanner: Well, I guess we can’t jump to conclusions yet. But I think that someone being behind all of this is a very likely situation. They could’ve made these islands and put us on here. Whoever they were, they’d had to have a lot of money and a lot of influence to not only make these islands, but cover up the disappearance and potential deaths of 18 Ultimates.  
  
Rita: And you haven’t found any information about this sort of thing?  
  
Tanner: Of course not. They wouldn’t leave behind information about themselves, would they?  
  
Krystal: (shudders) Oh man, this is some creepy stuff. I don’t like this at all.  
  
Lex: … Palmer did mention something like this a while ago, actually.  
  
Tanner: (raises eyebrow) Oh? What did he say about this?  
  
Lex: Um… He said it was likely that someone was controlling all of this… And he even suggested someone in our group was part of that “someone” acting as a… Mole, I think he put it? Like, someone who was pretending to be in our group, but was actually working for different causes.  
  
Tanner: So a mole. Did Palmer have any evidence of this?  
  
Lex: Nope. He just said it was a feeling he had. Kinda like your own hunch.  
  
Tanner: I see.  
  
Krystal: And we can’t exactly talk to him about this…  
  
Tanner: Well, it’s comforting to know I’m not alone in this belief.  
  
Rita: I agree with you too! Something’s off about all of this!  
  
Lex: Yeah, me too. A mole? It’s more likely than you think.  
  
Tanner: … What if someone were to kill that mole?  
  
Lex: Huh?  
  
Tanner: Especially given the situation we’re in… What if one of us decides to kill? And the victim happens to be the mole? What special defenses do they have?  
  
Krystal: Would that end the killing game altogether? Cuz there’s no mole.  
  
Tanner: I don’t think so, if they’re just a mole. But if they’re something more than that… Who knows.  
  
Krystal: There’s also the fact that we’d have to figure out who the “mole” would be. We’re relying on pure chance right now. So who would the mole most likely be?  
  
Tanner: In order to determine that… I don’t know, really. We’d have to guess, since a mole isn’t even confirmed yet. We’re just speculating now.  
  
Krystal: Yeah, that’s what I just said, but you said it with smarter words. To think this all started by me bringing up a fun fact about penguins.  
  
Rita: I’m just even more confused at this point… Wanna go check out something else, Lex?  
  
Lex: (sighs) Sure, I guess. You wanted me to not worry about things, so I might as well not try and figure things out that might not even exist, like a mole. Let’s go. See you guys around.  
  
Krystal: Oh! Bye Lex!  
  
Rita: (sighs as the two leave the library) Krystal is always so involved… I want to be more like that. People just ask her to be around and help. (huffs) What makes me different from her?  
  
Lex: Wish I could answer that. I guess Krystal interacts with others more? She went around and got to know Tanner and Laura, and then she kinda just imposed herself on Sky.  
  
Rita: Is that it? I need to interact with people first? But that’s what I did with you, Lex!  
  
Lex: Yeah, I guess so! And look where we are now. I’m spending the day with you!  
  
Rita: I see then! Then tomorrow, I’ll spend the day with someone else tomorrow! And if you ever need me more than Krystal, feel free to let me know and I’ll be sure to help!  
  
Lex: Well, thanks then, Rita!  
  
Lex: (Internally) So does that mean she won’t make me follow her around tomorrow? Cool, I guess. Good for Rita, though, branching out and everything.  
  
Rita: Though I wonder if this will even do any good… We’ve got our deaths scheduled two days from now, after all.  
  
Lex: Don’t think like that! Even with that, we can’t just give up and stop living our lives! Look at everyone else, they’re still up and going!  
  
Rita: Except for Palmer.  
  
Lex: Anyways, we can’t let the motive get to us! We’ll all make it out of here!  
  
Rita: But… You think what Tanner said was true? About the mole?  
  
Lex: (he hesitates at this) … I told Palmer I wouldn’t believe it. I said I couldn’t see anyone in our class working for the enemy like that. Not even someone like Chase or Tatyana.  
  
Rita: I see… Well still, I’ll be looking out for myself, just in case. I wouldn’t want to accidentally befriend a secretly bad person, right? What if they hurt me?  
  
Lex: Right…  
  
Rita: (eyes light up) Oh! But what if I did befriend them, and then they told me they were the mole? Then I could share it with the rest of the class so they’d all know! That’d be super useful!  
  
Lex: I don’t think that’d be the nicest thing to do, but I guess the situation would call for it. Would they even reveal that to you? They’re clearly trying to stay hidden… (he shakes his head) Bleh, but that’s just going along with the idea that there is a mole! But we have no proof! So I won’t believe it! I’m not going to spend all my time doubting my friends! That’s not how we’ll get past this killing game!  
  
Rita: (giggles a little) That’s a good mindset.  
  
Lex: Thanks, Rita! I’m not gonna let any of this get me down anymore. I’ll stay positive! I’ll make do with the situation I’ve been forced into, just like how my whole life has been!  
  
Rita: Yep! By spending the day with me today! We’ve still got plenty of time and plenty of stuff to do, so let’s go!  
  
The rest of the day is spent doing various things with Rita similar to everything described above, but we’ll skip a couple hours because holy shit this thing is already 4k+ words and I don’t feel like writing another ~4k if it’s just more Lex and Rita doing more Random Stuff. Let’s just push the plot some more.  
  
Before the two even realized it, it was well into the night and the nighttime announcement went off.  
  
Monokuma: Ahem! It is now 10 PM, and officially nighttime! As of now, unless someone dies, you have 48 hours left in your sad, miserable lives. Be sure to make the most of it! But for now, be sure to exercise caution during these hours. Sleep tight, and don’t let the bed bugs bite!  
  
Rita: Oh! Nighttime already?  
  
Lex: 48 hours…  
  
Rita: Thank you for spending the day with me, Lex! I really enjoyed it!  
  
Lex: It’s no problem really. It was nice to have something to do today, and I was glad to get to know you more!  
  
Rita: Aw, thanks! Well, we’d better head back to our rooms. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, hopefully!  
  
Lex: Yeah… Goodnight, Rita. Stay safe.  
  
Rita: You too! (she heads off)  
  
Lex: (sighs) 2 days… I said I’d do something, but what? Rita occupied all of my time, so I had barely any time to think… (he looks behind him) I… What do I do?  
  
Lex: …  
  
Lex heads off as well. Though on his way back, he runs into Akako.  
  
Lex: Akako? What are you doing here at this hour?  
  
Akako: (freaking out) Like, have you seen my bracelet? It’s, like, gone missing! (she gestures to her now bare arm)  
  
Lex: I don’t think I’ve seen it anywhere, no. Do you think it slipped off while you were running with Laura and Miriam?  
  
Akako: Oh! That might’ve, like, been it! I’ll go, like, go look for it right now.   
  
Lex: You sure? It might be safer to just head back for the night, and then look for it tomorrow morning.  
  
Akako: I can’t, like, be away from it that long! What if I get hit by some, like, bad luck? It could, like, wash away! I need to, like, find it soon!  
  
Lex: I mean…  
  
Akako has already run off at this point.  
  
Lex: … Guess I can’t stop her. I really hope she stays safe, though… It is nighttime after all.  
  
Lex: …  
  
Lex: Did I hear something?  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Lex could’ve sworn he saw a figure pass by.  
  
Lex: …  
  
Lex: Maybe I’m just imagining things. I really need to head to bed.  
  
When he gets back to his hotel room, he’s so exhausted from the day with Rita that as soon as he gets into bed he immediately falls asleep. He forgot to check on Palmer, but at this point, he was too tired to worry about anything.  
  
…  
  
Monokuma: Good morning everyone! It is now 8 AM, and officially daytime! As of now, unless a body has yet to be discovered, you have 38 hours to live! Make the most of it, kiddos!  
  
Lex: …  
  
Lex: I didn’t check on Palmer yesterday, did I.  
  
He quickly gets ready for the day and heads to Palmer’s room. He knocks on this door.  
  
Lex: Hey! Palmer! You ok?  
  
… No answer.  
  
Lex: Maybe he’s sleeping… (knocks even louder this time) Palmer? You in there?!  
  
… Still no answer.  
  
Lex: Ok, I’m getting worried. (knocks some more) Palmer!!!  
  
Chizaki: (looks out of her room) … Lex? Is something wrong?  
  
Lex: Oh, did I wake you up?  
  
Chizaki: No, don’t worry. These rooms are soundproof. I was just making my way to the kitchen. What’s wrong?  
  
Lex: It’s just- Palmer’s not answering the door. He usually answers it pretty quickly.  
  
Chizaki: … I see. He’s not in the kitchen, right?  
  
Lex: It’d be weird if he was… He said he wouldn’t be leaving his room anytime soon.  
  
Chizaki: Then he shouldn’t be anywhere else, should he? Again, he may just be sleeping in.  
  
Lex: Maybe… I’m just worried. … Unrelated, but can Monokuma unlock this door?  
  
Chizaki: I don’t think that’s the right course of action. Relying on Monokuma isn’t the right course of action, and this may be a breach of privacy. But…  
  
Monokuma appears.  
  
Monokuma: Heard you were talking shit about me!  
  
Chizaki: N-No! I just-  
  
Lex: Monokuma! Is Palmer in his room?! Can you unlock his door to let me find out?  
  
Monokuma: Geez, you really care about this dude, don’t you?  
  
Lex: Of course I do! Unlock the door!  
  
Monokuma: No can do! Palmer locked it on the way out.  
  
Lex: (eyes widen) On the way out? Oh no… (he immediately runs to the kitchen)  
  
Monokuma: Glad I could be of service! (disappears)  
  
Chizaki: Lex, wait! (she runs after him)  
  
Lex: (enters the kitchen) Palmer!  
  
Miren: (looks up from his coffee) Palmer? Is he here?  
  
Lex: That’s what I’m trying to figure out!  
  
Chizaki: Apparently, Palmer isn’t in his room, and he left it at some point. He’s not in the kitchen?  
  
Miriam: (looks around) … Nope.  
  
Lex: Oh no, we gotta find him! Where would he go?!  
  
Chizaki: I’ll go with you, Lex.  
  
Miriam: Yeah! I will too!  
  
Vincent: The rest of us will spread out and look for him. … At least the rest of us here. (Aside from Miriam and Vincent, Miren, Laura, Rita, Krystal, and Sky are there)  
  
Rita: I’ll go with Krystal!  
  
Sky: I’ll join the two of you.  
  
Vincent: Aight, so that leaves me, Miren, and Laura. Let’s go. (the three of them leave)  
  
Lex: Y-Yeah! We can’t waste any time! (He heads off with Chizaki and Miriam)  
  
Chizaki: Where could Palmer be?  
  
Lex: Outside of his room, he spent most of his time in the library…  
  
Miriam: Then let’s look there first! (she starts running towards the library)  
  
Lex: Wait up! (he follows Miriam, Chizaki running with him)  
  
Lex: (bursts into the library) Palmer!  
  
Chizaki: No one’s in here…  
  
Miriam: … So we just gonna ignore that set of collapsed bookshelves?  
  
Lex: Wait, what?  
  
Miriam: Yeah, over there. (she points to the pair of bookshelves that have collapsed on one another)  
  
Lex: Huh? (he runs up to the bookshelves. Books are spilled everywhere now, but the ground is now tainted with… Pink?)  
  
Chizaki: Pink?  
  
Lex: (he looks even further down the bookshelves) W-Wait… That’s-  
  
A different chime plays, one unlike the morning or nighttime call.  
  
Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Please feel free to investigate to your heart's content!  
  
Chizaki: A b-body?! So then- This is-  
  
Miriam: Holy shit, someone’s dead…  
  
Chizaki: But… Who is this? (eyes widen) Oh no…  
  
Lex: … (quietly) These are Palmer’s shoes.  
  


  
**PALMER BAGMAN has been crushed by bookshelves.**  
  
Chizaki: I-I… What? No… This can’t-  
  
Lex: …  
  
There's not even time to shed a tear.  
  
Moments later, Laura bursts into the library.  
  
Laura: GUYS!  
  
Miriam: Laura?! What are you doing here?  
  
Laura: Guys, you gotta see this!  
  
Miriam: No, you gotta see THIS! Palmer’s freaking dead over here!  
  
Laura: … It’s not just Palmer.  
  
Miriam: Wait, WHAT?!  
  
The same chime plays once again.  
  
Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Please feel free to investigate to your heart's content!  
  
Miriam: (stomps foot angrily) Geez, Monokuma, we get it! Someone’s dead, stop rubbing it in!  
  
Lex: … We have to see this.  
  
Laura: Follow me! It’s in the music venue! (she speeds off, Miriam being the only one who can keep up)  
  
Lex: (Internally) Who else could be…? (He remembers the events of last night with Akako) Oh no… Is it… ?  
  
Once the four of them reach the music venue, they can see Sky and Krystal still in there, as well as Vincent’s group, who has now joined them as well.  
  
Krystal: Guys! You’re here! This is seriously bad.  
  
Sky: I’m going to be sick if I have to be here any longer.  
  
Vincent: Where were you guys?  
  
Lex: … The library. … We... We found Palmer’s body.  
  
Miren: Oh no… Palmer…  
  
Vincent: So then we’re faced with two deaths on our hands.  
  
Rita: How cruel…  
  
Miriam: Two deaths? What’s going on?! Laura said someone else was dead and-  
  
Sky: It’s right in front of you. (he points to the crime scene)  
  
Miriam: Huh? (she sees the body) Ohhhhh no.  
  
Chizaki: (covers mouth) This is…  
  
On the ground, there’s a large speaker collapsed on the ground, laying face down.  
  
And underneath one sides is a pool of blood.  
  
…  
  
With a set of poofy socks sticking out.  
  
Lex: (eyes widen) O-Oh. Oh no. It can’t be-  
  
But it was the reality. No matter how much he wanted it to be false, or just a trick, it was the truth.  
  


  
**AKAKO HORIE has been crushed by a giant speaker.**  
  
REMAINING: 17.


	6. Chapter 1-4 (Deadly Life)

…  
  
... Oh my god.  
  
This was happening. This was all real.  
  
And now…  
  
Monokuma: (appears) Wowza! I didn’t know the motive would be THIS good at killing people! Who knew?  
  
Sky: Monokuma! What are you doing here?  
  
Monokuma: Wow, ok, rude. (he pretends to pout) Guess I’ll go and take this valuable information with me.  
  
Lex: Valuable information?  
  
Monokuma: Oh? Someone’s interested! Guess I’ll stick around for a bit, then.  
  
Miriam: Oi, Monokuma! Why are there two deaths?! What if there’s two killers?  
  
Monokuma: Eh? Did you even bother to read the rules? Geez, why does no one read them?! Please refer to rule number- Eh, give me a moment. (he takes out a small notebook and begins flipping through it)  
  
Monokuma: Ah! Here we go! Rule number 7!  
  
 **“Rule #7: In the event where there is more than one killer, then the one who kills first is the blackened of the case, regardless of whoever’s victim is discovered first.”**  
  
Lex: So then… How do we know who killed first?  
  
Monokuma: That’s where my valuable information comes in. I’m proud to announce… The Monokuma File! To you guys, at least.  
  
Miriam: Stop naming things after yourself!  
  
Monokuma: What’s that? Am I hearing “skip out on the Monokuma Files” this time around? I could just let you do all the investigating yourself!  
  
Sky: Investigating…? Oh, right. For the class trial.  
  
Monokuma: Yep, yep! Glad you remembered!  
  
Sky: Was kinda hard not to forget, considering you just announced it a minute ago.  
  
Monokuma: Ah, right! The Body Discovery Announcement! One of the greatest inventions since sliced bread.  
  
Krystal: Can we get to the point please?  
  
Monokuma: Right, right. I keep getting sidetracked. Well, to help with your investigation, I’ve whipped up a little something that contains all the information you’d need to know about the victim- at least everything you wouldn’t be able to find out unless you were the killer yourself! And that wouldn’t be fair, would it?  
  
Laura: Aren’t like… Other people missing out on this crucial info, though?  
  
Monokuma: (shrugs) Eh, I’ll give them the abridged version of all of this later.  
  
Monokuma: But anyways, I’ll let you guys be the first to experience it for yourselves! But since there are two victims, I’ll pass them out one at a time.  
  
The first Monokuma File reads:  
  
Monokuma File #1:  
The victim was Palmer Bagman, the Ultimate Editorial Cartoonist. The time of death was 11:46 PM. The cause of death was crush injury. Other injuries include head trauma with several broken bones, specifically in the arm and ribcage areas.  
  
The second Monokuma File reads:  
  
Monokuma File #2:  
The victim was Akako Horie, the Ultimate Good Luck. The time of death was 11:50 PM. The cause of death was crush injury. Most of her bones are shattered from the impact, with her lower legs being spared.  
  
Krystal: Ugh… Way to go into excessive detail.  
  
Vincent: (reading through each file thoroughly) Though this does help a great deal. Like Monokuma said, we wouldn’t have known the times of deaths without these, so now we know who the first victim was. Palmer, in this case, so we know the person who killed Palmer is the killer we’re looking for.  
  
Chizaki: Hm… I don’t like relying on what information this Monokuma has to offer.  
  
Rita: It’s really all we’ve got though…  
  
Sky: Hey, Lex.  
  
Lex: Hm?  
  
Sky: We don’t have much time to investigate, I’d assume. So let’s get to it!  
  
Lex: Oh… Yeah, right. I don’t like the idea of any of this, but we gotta do it.  
  
Sky: That’s the spirit. I think.  
  
 **Investigation  
  
Truth Bullet gained: Rule number 7  
Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #1  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #2**  
  
Sky: I guess… While we’re here, we might as well investigate Akako’s body. I know technically her body “doesn’t count” and everything, but it’d be rude to just completely disregard her death. She was a sweet girl… And she really didn’t deserve this.  
  
Lex: There’s also the possibility of there just being one killer, so the more clues, the better!  
  
Sky: Yeah. That too.  
  
Vincent is currently crouching next to the giant speaker, dusting the area.  
Lex: Whatcha doing, Vincent?  
  
Vincent: Just dusting this place for fingerprints. I’d assume alibis won’t really do any of us good, since this all occurred over nighttime.  
  
Lex: Uh, about that…  
  
Sky: Found anything yet, Vincent?  
  
Vincent: Well… We can assume this speaker was pushed, eh? Because how else would it crush someone? And if you look up there… (he points upwards to a ledge above) You can see a speaker is missing.  
  
Lex: Oh! So that means there should be fingerprints, right?  
  
Vincent: Yep, and I have found some.  
  
Lex: Think we could identify them?  
  
Vincent: You think the killer would easily give up their fingerprints? Besides, I can imagine some people, killer or not, would be unwilling to give them up either.  
  
Sky: Yeah, uh, no hard feelings, but you’re not getting my fingerprints. It could easily be used to frame me. That, and they’d be too valuable. People would be all over them. (he winks)  
  
Lex: Mhm. Suuure.  
  
Vincent: Well, at least we know how the speaker could’ve crushed Akako. Someone made direct contact with it and pushed it off the ledge above.  
  
Sky: What was Akako doing in here long after nighttime?  
  
Vincent: What was the killer doing in here as well?  
  
Lex: Uhh… I can probably answer the first question.  
  
Vincent: Eh?  
  
Lex: Yesterday, after spending the day with Rita, on my way back to the hotel, I ran into Akako.  
  
Sky: What? What in the world was she doing?!  
  
Lex: She seemed really freaked out. Her lucky charm- the red bracelet- went missing, and she was looking all over for it. And… I suggested maybe she lost it while she was out running that day… (eyes widen) Oh god, did I cause her death-?  
  
Sky: Well, you didn’t kill her, right?  
  
Lex: O-Of course not! After I suggested that, she immediately ran off.  
  
Vincent: Uh… Akako doesn’t really seem like the type to run, is she?  
  
Lex: She was mostly just hanging out with… Laura and Miriam. They’re the two that know the jogging route the best.  
  
Sky: Then that makes those two our biggest suspects. Akako might’ve asked one of them for help. We’ll have to ask them about this later.  
  
Vincent: Well, be sure to make sure the whole class is aware of this, alright? During the… (he hesitates) The class trial.  
  
Lex: … Yeah. Will do.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Giant speaker  
Truth Bullet gained: Vincent’s investigation  
Truth Bullet gained: Lex’s Account  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Akako’s missing charm**  
  
Rita: How horrible… Who could’ve done this to Akako?  
  
Lex: How’d Akako even get in here with the killer? At night too?  
  
Rita: Maybe she was with someone she trusted… Like Laura or Miriam.  
  
Sky: Or someone like Krystal, to be fair. Or Chizaki. Or me. She trusted a lot of people.  
  
Rita: I know, but… They were with her yesterday!  
  
Lex: I mean, we can’t deny that. They are our two biggest suspects as of now.  
  
Rita: I see… Well, whoever Akako’s killer is, be sure to expose them, even if they won’t get punished for it!  
  
Lex: Right… Will do.  
  
Karen enters the building, clutching the two Monokuma Files tightly.  
  
Karen: This is where… Akako’s body was?  
  
Lex: (nods) … Right there.  
  
Karen: … Got it. (she pulls out her journal and starts writing)  
  
Lex: Y’know, you don’t have to write everything down. The Monokuma Files have everything down, and our Monopads have all the evidence we find.  
  
Karen: … (she briefly stops to glare at Lex, only to continue writing at an even faster pace)  
  
Sky: The spiteful treatment. Charming.  
  
Lex: I’m guessing you haven’t seen anything, Karen?  
  
Karen: (doesn’t look up) No.  
  
Lex: … Alright then. Cool.  
  
Miren stands off to the side, clearly thinking deeply about something. When he sees Sky and Lex approach him, his expression relaxes a little.  
  
Miren: Ah, Lex, Sky. Is the investigation with Akako’s body going well?  
  
Lex: Yeah. We’re getting some pretty good information. I’m confident we can pin down the killer!  
  
Sky: Unfortunately, we don’t know if that killer killed Palmer or not.  
  
Lex: But we can use all the help we can get!  
  
Miren: I see… (he nods) That’s good. It’s important to still keep Akako in our thoughts, even if the rules state that… her death doesn’t matter. (he seems uncomfortable saying that)  
  
Lex: Speaking of which, would you know anything about Palmer or Akako’s deaths?  
  
Miren: (shakes head) No, unfortunately. However, isn’t it a bit peculiar that Palmer was out of his room? What could he have possibly been doing?  
  
Lex: Shoot, that reminds me! I forgot to mention this with Vincent, but I’ll bring it up now, at least.  
  
Miren: Well, I’m sure it’ll be brought up again during the Class Trial. Feel free to share, however.  
  
Lex: After I talked to Akako, I swear I saw someone in the corner of my eye running. I couldn’t tell who it was, but now that I think about it… Was it Palmer?  
  
Sky: You seem to have been everywhere that night, Lex. (he grins)  
  
Lex: (grins back) Aren’t I always?  
  
Miren: … I see. This is crucial information. Perhaps… Perhaps he chose to go out after nighttime to avoid being seen by others? I can’t imagine a reason why…  
  
Sky: (gets back to being serious) Right, at nighttime everyone is supposedly in their rooms. But… Palmer wanted to take advantage of that?  
  
Lex: In the library too… (smiles sadly) He always spent his time in there if he wasn’t holed up in his room.  
  
Miren: … My condolences, Lex. This must be a heavy loss for you.  
  
Lex: It’s… (he sighs) It’s alright, I guess.  
  
Miren: Rest assured, Palmer will never be forgotten by us. Neither will Akako.  
  
Lex: … Thanks.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Figure after night time call**  
  
Sky: Laura and Miriam are both in the same place… It’d be best to talk to them right now before we lose track of them.  
  
Lex: You really think one of them did it?  
  
Sky: I don’t like thinking that… But it’s one of the best leads we have as of now.  
  
Lex: … Alright. Hey, Miriam!  
  
Miriam: (turns) You called?  
  
Lex: Yeah! We got something to ask.  
  
Miriam: What is it?  
  
Lex: So you know the jogging path, right?  
  
Miriam: Uh-huh. Why do you ask?  
  
Lex: And Akako went with you and Laura, right?  
  
Miriam: Yesterday she did. And the day before that. … (she frowns) But she never will again…  
  
Lex: …  
  
Sky: Focus.  
  
Lex: Hard to, sorry. (he discreetly winks at Sky)  
  
Miriam: Totally saw that.  
  
Lex: I don’t know what you’re talking about. Anyways, I’ll just cut to the chase. Did you see Akako anytime last night?  
  
Miriam: (raises eyebrow) Eh? And what are you implying?  
  
Lex: Nothing, yet. It’s just that you and Laura know the jogging route the best, which is how you could’ve easily lured Akako into here. She probably trusted you two the most, you know.  
  
Miriam: So you’re saying I’m your top suspect?  
  
Lex: You and Laura, yes.  
  
Miriam: (angrily) You honestly think I would’ve killed her?  
  
Lex: It’s the evidence we got.  
  
Miriam: Oh yeah? And so what if I did?  
  
Sky: Not sure if you should be saying something like that this loudly…  
  
Miriam: Does it matter? It’s not Akako’s killer you’re looking for, it’s Palmer’s!  
  
Lex: What if they’re the same person?  
  
Miriam: You don’t have any proof of that yet.  
  
Lex: Key word, yet. (he clicks his tongue a little)  
  
Miriam: Whatever. Point is, I didn’t kill Akako. It’s stupid you’d even think that! Because you’re wrong!  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Akako  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Laura and Miriam  
**  
Miriam storms off angrily.  
  
Lex: So does that mean Miriam admits it?  
  
Sky: Eh… We should probably talk to Laura first, and see what she says. Don’t wanna accuse anyone too soon. The Class Trial hasn’t even started yet!  
  
Lex: That’s fair.  
  
Laura is keeping to herself, examining around the speaker.  
  
Laura: Hm…  
  
Lex: Hey Laura!  
  
Laura: Oh! Hey Lex! How’s it going?  
  
Lex: Not well, considering two of our classmates just died.  
  
Laura: (shrugs) Could be worse, I guess.  
  
Lex: I guess.  
  
Laura: You need something?  
  
Lex: Oh, yeah. So you know the jogging route you and Miriam go through, right?  
  
Laura: Yep! Just a jog around the island.  
  
Lex: And Akako went with you yesterday, right?  
  
Laura: Yep! And the day before that, Krystal was with us.  
  
Lex: Interesting… So Akako didn’t talk to you at all last night?  
  
Laura: Uh… No. I try to get to bed by nighttime.  
  
Lex: Alright then. Thanks, Laura.  
  
Laura: No problem! Good luck! Don’t forget about Palmer’s body, too. That’s what we’re truly after, y’know.  
  
Lex: Yeah, I know…  
  
Laura: … Sorry dude.  
  
Lex: (sighs) It’s fine. I’ll keep pushing on.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Jogging route  
** **Truth Bullet updated: Laura and Miriam**  
  
Lex: Well, things don’t exactly add up. This place is nowhere near their jogging route. So it might not narrow things down to just Laura or Miriam.  
  
Sky: Well, we still can’t discount them.  
  
Lex: What other evidence is there?  
  
Chizaki: Might I suggest something?  
  
Lex: Oh? Chizaki?  
  
Chizaki: You can climb up to the ledges above using those small staircases. (she points to one leading to the ledge with the missing speaker) Maybe you could investigate there? I’d climb up but… It’s quite steep, and my outfit isn’t exactly the most convenient for this sort of thing.  
  
Sky: Hey, you’re talking to a guy with one hand. Could be worse.  
  
Chizaki: O-Oh! My apologies, I didn’t-  
  
Lex: Nah, it’s all good. I’ll go check.  
  
Sky: I’ll go with ya, make sure you don’t die or anything.  
  
Lex: Because that would be a real tragedy.  
  
With a bit of hesitation, the two manage to get on top of the ledges.  
  
Lex: Woah! This place is dusty.  
  
Sky: (coughs a little) Perfect place to leave footprints, right?  
  
Lex: Oh! You are right!  
  
Sky: Don’t know if that was shade or not, but thanks.  
  
Lex: Let’s see… Oh! Here’s some!  
  
Sky: That further proves someone was up here. What do they look like?  
  
Lex: Compared to my footprint… Slightly larger, and a bunch of small square-like marks are noted through the footprint.  
  
Sky: Lemme see. (he leans over Lex) Hm… I see. Well, we can discount any sort of heel or flat from the shape of it. It’d have to be something that completely covers the foot, like a sneaker.  
  
Lex: Though, like Vincent said with the fingerprints, I don’t think people will easily give up their footprints either…  
  
Sky: At least we can narrow some suspects down from these footprints.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Footprints in music venue**  
  
No other evidence was found on the ledge, so the two decide to head back down.  
  
Lex: Oh! Krystal! I haven’t talked to you yet.  
  
Krystal: Need something?  
  
Lex: Well, you were with Laura, Miriam, and Akako the other day, right?  
  
Krystal: I was! But I wasn’t there yesterday, so I had no idea about Akako’s missing bracelet. It’s just strange, since this is nowhere near the jogging route. It’s just around the island, not even in any of the buildings.  
  
Lex: That’s what I was thinking!  
  
Krystal: Though that’s all I really gotta say. Hopefully other people have been doing some investigating in the library, cuz if not, then- (she laughs nervously) We’re fucked.  
  
Lex: Well, we might as well go check out the library. I don’t think there’s much else to investigate in here. What do you think, Sky?  
  
Sky: (shrugs) Whatever you want.  
  
The two leave the music venue and head off to the library. There, everyone else who wasn’t at the music venue (Noah, Lee, Tanner, Chase, Tatyana, Oku, and Towa) was investigating Palmer’s body. Or standing around, being an asshole like Chase.  
  
Lex: (sighs in relief) Oh, good, people are investigating.  
  
Tatyana: (lip curls in distaste) What took you so long? We don’t have much time, you know.  
  
Lex: Investigating Akako’s body. Y’know, at the music venue.  
  
Tatyana: Then you wasted your time. We’re looking for Palmer’s killer, not Akako’s.  
  
Lex: Still, it doesn’t hurt to…  
  
Tatyana: It does, actually. We have limited time and we can’t afford to sit around and do useless things.  
  
Lex: (mutters) Tell that to Chase.  
  
Sky: What if there’s only one killer?  
  
Tatyana: (she actually considers Sky’s suggestion) Hm… I don’t think that’s the case, but it is an interesting question.  
  
Lex: Oh come on.  
  
Sky: Anyways, we’re gonna investigate now, and make proper use of our time like we should be doing. (he smirks at Tatyana)  
  
Lex: I’m gonna talk to Chase first.  
  
Sky: Why Chase?  
  
Lex: Gut feeling about something.  
  
Chase: What do you want?  
  
Lex: … Were you the one who killed Akako?  
  
Chase: … I have nothing to say to you.  
  
Lex: (Internally) What’s the point of asking “what do you want” then?  
  
Sky: Were you in any way involved with Akako’s death?  
  
Chase: You’re working with Lex, so I have nothing to say to you either.  
  
Sky: Geez. They should change your talent to the Ultimate Sore Loser.  
  
Lex: Considering you still have a grudge that’s lasted for at least a week now, you probably still some sort of grudge from when Akako beat you in poker, no?  
  
Chase: And what if I did?  
  
Lex: You could’ve acted on that grudge, y’know.  
  
Sky: Wait, are you saying-  
  
Chase: Are you saying I’m the one who killed Akako?  
  
Lex: I don’t have any reason to believe otherwise. You seem petty enough to kill someone over a grudge.  
  
Chase: Ok, first of all, fuck you. Second of all, no, I’m not that petty. If that were the case, I would’ve killed a twink like you without even needing a motive.  
  
Lex: Look who’s talking.  
  
Sky: I think he’s more of a twinkish hunk myself. Wait, why are we talking about this?  
  
Lex: So did you, Chase?  
  
Chase: You wouldn’t believe whether my answer be yes or no.  
  
Lex: Answer the question.  
  
Chase: No, I didn’t kill Akako.  
  
Lex: I don’t believe you.  
  
Chase: Fuck you.  
  
Sky: As much as I love tension, can we continue this conversation a little?  
  
Lex: So I assume you have nothing else of importance to say?  
  
Chase: Not that I’d ever tell you.  
  
Lex: Alright.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Chase’s grudge**  
  
Lee: So, it was Palmer who bit it, huh?  
  
Lex: Yeah…  
  
Lee: It’s strange. What the heck was Palmer even doing out here?  
  
Lex: I mentioned this before with Vincent, but I saw a figure last night on my way back to the hotel. It was probably Palmer. It makes the most sense.  
  
Lee: Yeah, ok, but that doesn’t exactly explain why he was out there. Up until last night he was supposedly locked up in his room.  
  
Lex: Maybe he didn’t want to be seen by anyone. At least, that’s my guess.  
  
Lex: But what could he have been possibly doing in the library…?  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Palmer**  
  
Tanner: …  
  
Lex: You ok, Tanner?  
  
Tanner: I could be asking you the same question.  
  
Lex: I’ll live. ... Hopefully.  
  
Tanner: Hopefully. That requires finding the killer first.  
  
Lex: Right… Did you find any evidence around here?  
  
Tanner: I did, but it confused me more than anything, if I’m being honest.  
  
Lex: Why is that?  
  
Tanner: Judging from the books that fell over from the bookshelves… (he picks one up) This is the mystery section. What in the world was Palmer doing here?  
  
Sky: To be fair, these are the first set of bookshelves in the library.  
  
Lex: But Palmer did mention he had an interest in some supernatural stuff… Mystery stuff could be involved in that.  
  
Tanner: … I see. I knew that. (he pushes his glasses up briefly)  
  
Sky: Did you really though?  
  
Tanner: (ignores the question) But why go out of his way to the library? For… Mystery novels?  
  
Lex: There are a lot of “why” questions floating around, and I really wish I knew the answers to them. (he sighs)  
  
Tanner: I wouldn’t expect you to know the answers regardless. I was just bringing them up as something to think about. If we find Palmer’s motives for coming out of his room, maybe then we can get a better understanding of the case and who the killer might be. Because he came here willingly, no?  
  
Lex: Yeah… I guess he did.  
  
Lex: (Internally) How will we even find out about Palmer’s motives? I don’t even understand why he left his room during nighttime…  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Bookshelves’ genre  
** **Truth Bullet updated: Palmer  
**  
Oku and Towa are talking amongst themselves.  
  
Oku: You saw nothing, right Towa?  
  
Towa: No… We’ve kept to ourselves for the most part.  
  
Oku: It’s no big deal really. It’s more fun to spectate sometimes than to be involved.  
  
Towa: Especially with people, I guess.  
  
Oku: What else did you think I was talking about, Towa? Horses?  
  
Lex: Horses?  
  
Oku: Oh, hello. Did you need something?  
  
Towa: Hhh… Horses.  
  
Lex: Nothing much, really, just going around and asking if you guys saw or heard anything suspicious.  
  
Oku: Nothing to report.  
  
Towa: Though… Palmer dying. I guess I could see that coming.  
  
Oku: Well that’s not very nice at all, Towa. Why would you say something like that?  
  
Towa: I mean… Sorry Oku.  
  
Oku: No, explain. What did you mean by that?  
  
Towa: You’ll get mad.  
  
Oku: Nonsense. I bet Lex and Sky want to know, right?  
  
Lex: I mean, sure. If it helps the investigation, I’d like to hear.  
  
Oku: Told you so.  
  
Towa: Alright… Well, considering Palmer’s reactions to the motive, people may have… Considered him a target.  
  
Oku: Like what Tatyana had suggested?  
  
Lex: Tatyana?  
  
Oku: Remember? Tatyana suggested we sacrifice Palmer to the motive so the rest of us could live.  
  
Lex: How could I forget…  
  
Towa: That’s because Tatyana is bigoted and mean.  
  
Tatyana: … (she casts a quick glare at Oku and Towa)  
  
Towa: … I think she heard us.  
  
Oku: (waves hand) Whatever. Point is, I think what Towa is suggesting is that Palmer may have been targeted due to his… Reactions.  
  
Lex: But they wouldn’t have known about Palmer leaving his room, right?  
  
Oku: Not unless someone was keeping a very watchful eye on him.  
  
Sky: Like stalking? That’s creepy.  
  
Towa: Though there’s no real evidence of that yet.  
  
Oku: You’re dashing everyone’s hopes again, Towa.  
  
Towa: … Sorry, Oku. I meant to say maybe we could find some information.  
  
Oku: That’s the spirit. We’ll let you know if we find anything later on, you two.  
  
Lex: Thanks…?  
  
The two walk off, leaving Lex and Sky.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: The motive  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Potential of Palmer being targeted**  
  
Sky: Last but not least… The actual crime scene.  
  
Noah was kneeling next to the crime scene, examining it.  
  
Lex: Hey, Noah.  
  
Noah: …  
  
Sky: Noooooah.  
  
Noah: (looks up) Hm? Oh, it’s you two. (he smiles a little) Glad to see you two working alongside one another.  
  
Sky: What’s that supposed to mean?  
  
Lex: Eh… Long story.  
  
Sky: Hm… Alright then.  
  
Noah: I took a picture of the crime scene earlier, so now I have a pretty good memory of it. But still, I’m trying to figure things out.  
  
Lex: Like what?  
  
Noah: Well… I have a couple questions, actually. Why are there so many books scattered around?  
  
Sky: Because they fell? They’ve got books. Gravity, sweetheart.  
  
Noah: But… There are too many books on the ground. Some are nowhere near these bookshelves.  
  
Lex: Hm… (he picks one up) Another mystery novel… It does belong to these bookshelves. That is weird.  
  
Noah: I know, right? And then that brings up another question. Palmer was crushed by these bookshelves, right? But… How did they get on top of him?  
  
Sky: They… Fell?  
  
Noah: I know that… I meant how they were able to fall without Palmer noticing. And why use two bookshelves? Wouldn’t one just kill him? … These are morbid questions.  
  
Sky: This is a morbid situation.  
  
Lex: (examines bookshelves) They’re collapsed on top of one another. Maybe the killer pushed the second one over to ensure that they finished the job? … Ugh, now I’m sounding all morbid.  
  
Noah: Not to mention, the killer has to be someone strong. (he knocks on the bookshelf) Oak wood. It’s pretty heavy. And these bookshelves aren’t small either, so it wouldn’t take a simple push to just tilt it over.  
  
Lex: I dunno, I know of some pretty nerdy twinks who have managed to get the job done.  
  
Sky: (rolls eyes) Oh, honey.  
  
Noah: But wouldn’t Palmer notice? And try to escape?  
  
Lex: That’s… A good question.  
  
Sky: Hm, you sure seem more talkative than before. Just an observation.  
  
Noah: Ah… It’s just… (he looks down) I like talking to Lex. And I get kind of passionate about this kind of stuff. Um. Sorry. That was weird. It came off like I liked talking about murder.  
  
Lex: I’m flattered anyways, dude.  
  
Sky: And I’m a little jealous. (grins)  
  
Lex: Aw, really?  
  
Sky: (grin fades and he looks away) Uhhh. Yeah. Totally.  
  
Noah: I’ll keep looking to figure something out. Um… Thanks for listening.  
  
Lex: No problem, Noah. Always happy to do so.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Books  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Bookshelves**  
  
Lex: Hm? What’s this?  
  
Sky: What’s what?  
  
Lex points to some rope wrapped around one of the bookshelves that crushed Palmer.  
  
Lex: It’s some rope. It’s covered by some books, but… (he looks on the other bookshelf) Yep, that’s got some rope too.  
  
Sky: From the warehouse, huh.  
  
Lex: Where else?  
  
Sky: Well… Whoever did this needed a lot of rope. Guess the warehouse provided that. And look at this, the knots are falling apart. (the rope is wrapped around the bookshelves several times, and what seems to be a knot was used to secure the rope, but both of them have become undone)  
  
Lex: But what’s rope doing here? Around these bookshelves?  
  
Sky: … I think this says more about the killer and Palmer’s murder than we realize. We can’t look beneath these bookshelves, but… I’m positive the rope was involved somehow. (sighs) Now we just need to figure out how.  
  
Lex: The bookshelves, Palmer being crushed... Hm.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Rope**  
  
Lex: (looks around) Hm… We’ve talked to everyone and investigated all that we can, what-  
  
A new chime plays.  
  
Monokuma: It's time for the long-awaited class trial! Meet me at the electric fence on the beach! Remember, attendance is mandatory!  
  
Sky: Already?  
  
Tatyana: That’s what you get for wasting your time.  
  
Sky: And I thought you wouldn’t even want to investigate Palmer’s body, sweetheart.  
  
Tatyana: Does it matter anymore? He’s dead. (she rolls her eyes and briskly heads off)  
  
Lex: Yo. Sky. I got an idea. (he nudges Sky)  
  
Sky: Hm?  
  
Lex: I say we piss Monokuma off as much as possible and take the long way around. Y’know, just walk around the island.  
  
Sky: God, that’s so petty. I love it.  
  
Lex: Hella.  
  
The two head off, but begin walking around the island instead of going across the island to reach the electric fence. On the way there, something red sticks out of the ground.  
  
Lex: Hm? Is this…? (he bends over to pick up the red object) Oh… It’s Akako’s bracelet.  
  
Sky: She never even found it in the end… (he frowns)  
  
Lex: At least we were able to find it in the end, I guess. (he slides it onto his own arm) For good luck? (he gives a weak smile to Sky)  
  
Sky: For good luck. (in return, he gives Lex a quick hug) Let’s keep going.  
  
Lex: (blushing furiously) Yeah… Let’s go.  
  
 **Truth Bullet updated: Akako’s missing charm**  
  
When the two get there, the rest of the class was already there, waiting for the two.  
  
Karen: (snaps her journal shut) What took you two so long?!  
  
Rita: And is that…?  
  
Lex: Sorry not sorry fellas, Sky and I just decided to take the long way around.  
  
Chase: To what? Make out while no one was looking?  
  
Lex: Nah, just to piss you off. (blows a raspberry)  
  
Karen: God, it wouldn’t kill you to just take… The normal route?  
  
Lex: Yeah, it would’ve.  
  
Karen: Ughhhhh.  
  
Chizaki: So… Now that we’re all here…  
Monokuma: (appears) Ugh, finally! Took ya long enough! I was getting sooo bored!  
  
Lex: Dammit. I hoped that if you took long enough you’d forget.  
  
Sky: No you didn’t. But that’s not important.  
  
Monokuma: Forget? How could I forget the best part? (he raises his arms up, causing the ground below them to begin shaking)  
  
Vincent: E-Eh? What’s going on?  
  
Miriam: I’m gonna be siiiiick!  
  
From the ground, a giant elevator, almost shaped like a cage, emerges.  
  
Monokuma: Chop chop! Since these two oh so kindly wasted our time, we’ve gotta get to the Class Trial grounds as fast as possible! I’m just itching for excitement right now!  
  
Laura: Through… This elevator?  
  
Monokuma: Duh! What else was that dramatic reveal for? Now get in!  
  
Krystal: Pushy, pushy.  
  
The 17 of them entered the elevator, and with a click, it began slowly descending into the ground.  
  
Noah: Spooky…  
  
Tatyana: This is going to get really annoying really fast.  
  
Tanner: Well, it certainly doesn’t help the anxiety at all. Can’t this elevator go any faster? Let’s just get this over with.  
  
Chase: Eager to send someone to their death, huh?  
  
Tanner: (scowls) That’s not what I meant, you utter buffoon.  
  
Lex: … (he stares vacantly into the wall of the elevator)  
  
Lee: (nudges Lex) Yo. Lex. You ok? You’re spacing off.  
  
Lex: (blinks) Huh? Oh… Yeah. I’m good.  
  
Lee: (gives a small smile) Hey, don’t stress about it. I’m sure everything will be fine. Or as our ancestors had once said… They’ll be gucci. (she makes an ok sign with her hand)  
  
Lex: (he laughs a little, which eases his mood a lot more) Ah… Thanks, Lee. That actually helped a little. (he rubs his eyes)  
  
Lee: Hey, it’s the Lee-st I can do. (she winks)  
  
Lex: Yeah… (he sighs, trying to relax himself even more)  
  
Eventually, the elevator comes to a sudden stop. A small ding plays, and the elevator doors slowly open. The doors lead to a brightly lit and blindingly colorful room with a large circle in the middle, with stands surrounding the circle. Monokuma sits on a large throne across the room, greeting them and sipping from a small wine glass.  
  
Monokuma: (raises the glass) Welcome to the Class Trial! Let’s gets started now, shall we?


	7. Chapter 1 Class Trial Part 1

**CHAPTER 1 CLASS TRIAL**   
  
**Truth Bullets:**

  * **Rule number 7:** The rule states: "In the event where there is more than one killer, then the one who kills first is the blackened of the case, regardless of whoever’s victim is discovered first". In this case, Palmer died first, so whoever killed Palmer, whether it be the same person who killed Akako or not, is the blackened of this case. 
  * **Monokuma File #1:** The victim was Palmer Bagman, the Ultimate Editorial Cartoonist. The time of death was 11:46 PM. The cause of death was crush injury. Other injuries include head trauma with several broken bones, specifically in the arm and ribcage areas.
  * **Monokuma File #2:** The victim was Akako Horie, the Ultimate Good Luck. The time of death was 11:50 PM. The cause of death was crush injury. Most of her bones are shattered from the impact, with her lower legs being spared.
  * **Giant speaker:** What killed Akako. It was dropped from a ledge above and fell on top of Akako, crushing her and killing her immediately.
  * **Vincent's investigation:** Vincent discovered fingerprints on the giant speaker, indicating how the speaker fell from the ledge. This indicates the speaker was pushed off the ledge and onto Akako.
  * **Lex's account:** Lex ran into Akako after the night time call, who was frantically looking for her missing lucky charm. Lex suggested it fell while she was running with Laura and Miriam, and Akako ran off after that. That was their last interaction before Akako's death. 
  * **Akako's missing charm:** Akako's charm went missing, which sent her into a frenzy. It was later rediscovered slightly buried in the sand on the beach. 
  * **Figure after night time call:** On his way back to the hotel during night time, Lex noticed a figure in the distance running. This figure was likely Palmer.
  * **Akako:** Akako spent most of her time running with Laura and Miriam, and was found doing so the day before her death. 
  * **Laura and Miriam:** Those two hung out with Akako the most and know the jogging route the best as well. Miriam reacted angrily to being accused and Laura claimed she didn't see Akako.
  * **Jogging route:** The jogging route is just a jog around the island along the beach. It's not too complicated, but only those who have actually been on it know of it. Laura and Miriam know it the best, and Krystal has also run with them before. 
  * **Footprints in music venue:** On the ledge where the speaker fell from, footprints were discovered in the dust. They seem to indicate that the killer wheres closed-toed shoes, and that they don't wear heels or flats.
  * **Chase's grudge:** Akako destroyed Chase in poker before, and Chase clearly is a sore loser. 
  * **Palmer:** Palmer went to the library during night time, but his motives for doing so are unknown. Before this, he had locked himself in his room because of the motive.
  * **Bookshelves' genre:** The bookshelves that crushed Palmer were the mystery section. Palmer was a fan of that sort of thing, but these bookshelves were also the first set of bookshelves in the library.
  * **The motive:** The class had three days to kill someone before Monokuma killed all of them. This sent the class into a panic, especially Palmer.
  * **Potential of Palmer being targeted:** Tatyana had suggested Palmer be the one to die, so someone may have agreed with that sentiment and intended to kill Palmer.
  * **Books:**  Books from the bookshelves are scattered all over the ground, more than what should be scattered. Some are nowhere near the bookshelves themselves. 
  * **Bookshelves:** Two large bookshelves crushed Palmer. They're made of oak wood, so they're quite heavy and could easily do the trick once they crushed Palmer.
  * **Rope:** Some rope was tied around both bookshelves that killed Palmer. It's unsure if they connect or not. The knots were poorly tied, since they've fallen apart.



**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!  
OBJECTIVE: **Discover the culprit behind Palmer Bagman's murder  
  
(note: same format as usual!)  
  
Monokuma: Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and the blackened will be able to leave the island with no consequence.  
  
Chizaki: So... This is the real thing, isn't it?  
  
Noah: Where do we even start...?  
  
Vincent: Eh... Am I gonna haveta be the one to point out the elephant in the room?   
  
Vincent points beside him, where a greyed-out portrait of Akako with a red "X" crossed over her face stands.   
  
Monokuma: Oh! So glad you brought it up. You like?   
  
Vincent: H-Hardly! That stuff's creepy!   
  
Tatyana: Especially when you have to stand next to one. (she quickly eyes Palmer's portrait, set up similarly to Akako's, and shudders)   
  
Monokuma: It wouldn't be right if your deceased classmates didn't get to attend their own trial! Besides, everyone has to attend, so I whipped up these little trial stands in their place! Aren't I just the sweetest?   
  
Tatyana: Who cares?! They're DECEASED. We don't need these... Things... Staring into our soul...  
  
Monokuma: Like 'em or not, I'm gonna keep making 'em. So guess you just gotta... Deal with it!  
  
Tatyana: (groans) Ughhh.  
  
Karen: So can we actually get to the real Class Trial instead of bickering over some pictures of dead people?  
  
Chizaki: A-Ah, right. We should focus, everyone! To catch the killer!  
  
Rita: Yeah! Chizaki's right.   
  
Tanner: A bit too eager for my liking, but I do have some evidence.  
  
Karen: Hey, that's what I just said, you-!  
  
Laura: Yo! So where should we start!   
  
Miriam: Obviously! We gotta weed out who killed Palmer! Just fess up already!  
  
Miren: ... I don't think it exactly works like that.  
  
Miriam: OI! What'd ya say?!   
  
Miren: I-I didn't mean to offend or anything I just-  
  
Miriam: I'LL FIGHT YOU OVER IT!   
  
Chase: (rolls eyes) Pathetic.  
  
Oku: What is, Chase?  
  
Chase: You little- Stop calling me that!   
  
Noah: U-Um... (looks around)  
  
Lex: Er...   
  
Lex: (Internally) What do I say? Everyone's bickering over a million different things.  
  
Lex: I-  
  
Krystal: EVERYONE, CALM DOWN!  
  
With that, the entire room falls silent.   
  
Krystal: Look, I get it, it's a Class Trial. Monokuma set this up as a verbal free for all. But we're running on a tight schedule here! We don't have time to devolve into chaos, or whatever. Let's just- Decide on a topic to debate over and present any evidence you've found.  
  
Sky: I have an idea for a topic. That is, if you're willing to listen.  
  
Rita: Oh? What is it?  
  
Sky: I know technically, Akako's murder doesn't matter and it's Palmer's killer we're looking for, but we should first determine if Akako and Palmer's killers are the same person or different people.  
  
Chizaki: Good idea! Any evidence, anyone?  
  
Karen: (mutters) Show-off.  
  
Lex: Well, let's start the debate.  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #1:**  
  
 **Truth Bullets:**  
Monokuma File #2  
Palmer  
Bookshelves  
  
(bolded means disagree, italics means agree)  
  
Tanner: I say there's only one killer.  
  
Krystal: And why's that?   
  
Noah: ... The methods of death...  **Are similar**...   
  
Tanner: Exactly. Both were  **crushed to death**. That would indicate the killer should be the same if  _the causes of death are the same_.   
  
Lee: But Akako was smashed by a giant speaker, and Palmer was splatted by two bookshelves.  _Those are different things, y'know_.   
  
Laura: ... Why do you have to describe it with those adjectives...?  
  
Tanner: That's because they were killed  **in two different places**. Simple as that.   
  
Tatyana: So then, that means the killer just  **went to both locations**  and killed them both.   
  
(Use truth bullet: Monokuma File #2 to refute "went to both locations")  
  
Lex:  **No, that's wrong!**    
  
Tatyana: Oh I'm sorry, you actually have something relevant to say?  
  
Lex: I always do, crazy lady. Anyways, it's too vague of a statement to assume that the killer was able to go to both locations. ... Hey, that sounded smart!  
  
Chizaki: And why is that?  
  
Lex: Think about the time of death listed on Akako's Monokuma File. 11:50 PM.   
  
Vincent: That's four minutes after Palmer died.  
  
Lex: That's way too short of a time period to kill Palmer, run all the way to the music venue, and then kill Akako.   
  
Laura: And the two aren't exactly the closest buildings... It took me a bit to run between both to alert Lex and the others at the library! Not sure if even someone like me could kill them both in 4 minutes! ... Not that I'd want to or anything.  
  
Chizaki: And I can vouch for that.  
  
Karen: (mutters) Of course.  
  
Oku: We can all hear you, you know.  
  
Karen: Like I care.  
  
Lex: Anyways... How would the killer know to then go to the music venue? They'd have to be in one place or another.  
  
Towa: Which begs the question of how the killer would even know about Palmer.   
  
Oku: Or Akako.  
  
Lex: Exactly. They wouldn't know to be in both, so they couldn't have planned . Which brings up-   
  
TANNER: Incorrect!  
  
Lex: Uhhh... Excuse me?  
  
Tanner: You heard me. You talk of "vague assumptions", but you just made one yourself. Hypocritical, no?   
  
Lex: Arguing like this won't get us anywhere though!  
  
Tanner: Drop the pacifism. This debate will get us to the right answer, meaning we'll get to live.   
  
Lex: (sighs) ... Fine.  
  
 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #1  
** LEX STONE VS TANNER YAKAMOTO  
  
Truth Blades:  
Lex's Account  
Palmer  
Rope  
  
  
Tanner: How can you know for sure the killer didn't know of both Akako and Palmer's locations?  
  
According to you, Akako was running around the island in a craze,  
  
And you even saw Palmer!   
  
Could the same be said with anyone else?  
  
  
Lex: That's the problem- we don't know!  
  
No one besides me has admitted to seeing Palmer or Akako,  
  
And I didn't even realize it was Palmer until he died!  
  
  
Tanner: There are ways to get around that.  
  
They could've **been waiting for one of them**  to arrive at the scene.   
  
Only to  **see the other** , and swiftly kill them.  
  
The  **small time frame**  is insignificant in this case.  
  
(use Truth Blade: "Rope" to dispute "been waiting for one of them")  
  
Lex:  **Try again!**  
  
Lex: No one was waiting for anyone. The killer predetermined Palmer's death, which makes me believe with how Akako's death happened, there really were two different killers.  
  
Tanner: What makes you think that?   
  
Sky: We found rope tied around both of the bookshelves that crushed Palmer. It was hidden by books that had fell over.   
  
Tanner: I... I didn't even see that! But what does that mean?  
  
Chizaki: A trap, perhaps?  
  
Lee: Yeah, but what does some rope tied across some bookshelves mean?  
  
Lex: Wait. Hold on. Rope? Tied around...   
  
Chizaki: Is something wrong?  
  
Lex: No I just- This seems familiar. This could be how Palmer was killed...  
  
 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT  
  
** QUESTION: What was Palmer's death set up like?  
ANSWER:  
L I M B O  
  
Lex:  **I've got it!  
  
** Lex: Oh! Sky! Krystal! You know what this all reminds me off?  
  
Sky: Huh?  
  
Krystal: What is it?  
  
Lex: Remember? The day the motive was revealed. You two- And Akako, you guys were playing limbo!   
  
Sky: Huh? Ohhh right, we did. But what does this have to do with anything?  
  
Lex: The setup! Rope tied around two poles, but replace the rope with bookshelves!  
  
Tatyana: I hardly have a clue of what you're bumbling on about right now, but limbo doesn't kill people.  
  
Lex: Yo. Shuush.   
  
Sky: You mean like... When I kicked over the rope, the poles collapsed?  
  
Lex: Yeah! Exactly like that! The rope was tied between the two bookshelves, so whoever tripped over the wire would cause them to collapse on top of them!  
  
Lee: Don't believe him? Try it at your own local library when you get the chance. ... Do it!  
  
Tanner: Th... This is crazy! The measurements would've had to been precise and there could've been the chance that this wouldn't have worked at all and-  
  
Noah: Could the weight of one person bring down two bookshelves?  
  
Tatyana: Looking at Palmer, potentially.  
  
Noah: I mentioned the bookshelves were made of oak wood, and the books would also weigh it down considerably. (he looks around to see that everyone is staring at him) ... Um, sorry. I probably made things more complicated.  
  
Lex: Not at all! Cuz now I can bring up this!  
  
(CHOOSE TRUTH BULLET: "Books")   
  
Lex: You also mentioned all the books scattered on the ground, right?  
  
Noah: ... Oh, yeah.  
  
Lex: There seemed to be two many scattered for books that had fallen in one direction. But I think I can explain that!  
  
Krystal: How so?  
  
Lex: The killer removed a bunch of the books off the shelves- but not too many because it would've looked suspicious. That made the bookshelves lighter so they'd collapse more easily, but still heavy enough to crush and kill someone!  
  
Vincent: You think Palmer would notice the books already on the ground in the first place? That would make a person pretty suspicious, just saying.  
  
Miren: Perhaps that's why he approached the bookshelves in the first place.  
  
Lex: ... That, or mystery was his favorite genre. Which it was.  
  
Chase: (rolls eyes) Because nothing calms me down like a mystery book in the middle of the night.  
  
Karen: Actually-  
  
Miren: (clears throat) Have a little more tact, would you?   
  
Chase: I don't care. He's dead.  
  
Miren: Exactly why you should be courteous.  
  
Oku: Can we get back on topic again? Yes? Ok, great. Now that we know how Palmer died, I'm still not convinced there were two different killers.   
  
Lex: And why's that?  
  
Oku: The trap doesn't require the killer to actually be there, which is likely what you were getting at, but in reality that further proves to the existence of only one killer.  
  
Towa: As well as explaining the time frame.  
  
Oku: Exactly. The killer wouldn't have known when their trap would succeed, so they dropped a speaker on Akako as well. The time would make no difference now.  
  
Laura: But how did the killer find Akako?  
  
Oku: That can be easily explained.  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #2:  
** Truth Bullets:  
Lex's Account  
Akako's missing charm  
Jogging route  
  
Oku: It's as Tanner said.   
  
Towa: Akaka was running around, causing a commotion.   
  
Oku: Anyone could've easily seen her.   
  
Rita: She probably did attract a lot of attention to herself...  
  
Miriam: So someone would've noticed! And  **they followed her** , and when they had their chance, they killed her!   
  
Chase: Or we could always blame it on Lex. He's  **the only one**  who claims to have seen Akako.   
  
Lee: Not doing that is also a very acceptable choice.  
  
Karen: So to sum it up, the killer set up the trap that killed Palmer, saw Akako, and then killed her.   
  
Oku: Precisely.  
  
(use truth bullet: Lex's Account)  
  
Lex:  **That's wrong!  
  
** Lex: I don't think Akako was followed.   
  
Oku: Hm?   
  
Lex: Yes, I admit to seeing Akako last night. But she was asking about her missing bracelet, and I suggested that maybe she lost it while she was out jogging. She ran off after that.   
  
Karen: And what's the jogging route?  
  
Lex: Laura?  
  
Laura: It's just a jog around the island. It's nothing complicated, and nowhere near any of the buildings, much less the music venue!  
  
Karen: Then what the hell was Akako doing in the music venue?!  
  
Lex: That's just it. What WAS she doing in the music venue?   
  
Miriam: Excuse me, what the fuck?  
  
Lex: She was likely lured there instead by someone. That someone being the killer!   
  
Vincent: By who?  
  
Miriam: No! HELL NO! I am NOT letting you pull this utter bullshit AGAIN, Lex!  
  
Lex: What?   
  
Miriam: Lemme guess, now that you've supposedly proved me wrong despite your lack of evidence, you're gonna accuse ME of killing Akako?  
  
Vincent: Woah, calm down. Why would we think that?  
  
Miriam: Because only two fucking people know the jogging route well enough, and those would be the two people Akako would ask for help! How's that for fucking evidence, Lex?!  
  
Sky: Chill.  
  
Miriam: And those two people are ME and LAURA!  
  
Laura: M-Me?!  
  
Miriam: But it's gotta be me, ain't it? I'm reacting SO violently right now, I've gotta be the fucking killer! You'll convict me on the spot without even needing any evidence, cuz everyone will just blindly follow you!   
  
Chizaki: Miriam, you know-  
  
Miriam: I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU! I'm talking to LEX, who needs to square the fuck up!   
  
Lex: So then... You're admitting to killing Akako?  
  
Miriam: Like HELL I AM! I didn't kill Akako, but I know you wouldn't fucking believe me anyways! You were quick to accuse me during the investigation, despite your lack of evidence you delusional fuck!   
  
Lex: And what evidence proves that you didn't do it?  
  
Miriam: Because I didn't see Akako at all last night! She never talked to me after we finished running!  
  
Laura: But... I can claim the same thing too...  
  
Miriam: WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!  
  
Laura: I just want us all to live! I'm not gonna convict myself either if I didn't do it!  
  
Miriam: Whoever killed Akako also killed Palmer, and that's that! However, I did none of that shit, and you can't prove I did!  
  
Chase: Your temper indicates otherwise.  
  
Miriam: SHUT UP!  
  
Lex: So it all boils down to the "Two killers vs one killer" debate, huh?  
  
Tanner: I suppose it does, despite of all of Miriam's screaming. Know that my position hasn't changed, though.  
  
Krystal: I'll go with Tantan. Makes more sense in my opinion.  
  
Tanner: (sighs) We're in a serious situation, it'd be great if you didn't call me that.  
  
Oku: I still believe one person did it as well. Right, Towa?  
  
Towa: Oh. Yeah, right.   
  
Noah: ... I'll side with you, Lex. It would be easier for both of them to die if there were two killers.  
  
Lee: That's kind of a morbid way to put it, but yeah, I'll side with you too, Lex.  
  
Laura: There's no way two people did it! Two people out at night at the same time?! No way!  
  
Chizaki: We're supposed to follow the rules...  
  
Rita: ... I think I'll side with Lex. (she clutches her bag close to her)  
  
Chase: I think there's one killer. Eh, Lex?  
  
Karen: (she glares) ... Two killers.  
  
Tatyana: I honestly don't care, but sure. One killer. It could literally not matter less to me right now. Why are we debating this?  
  
Miren: It's important to keep both victims in mind. Two killers is a very real possibility.   
  
Vincent: Yeah, I agree. Especially since the causes of death differed a little.  
  
Sky: How could I not side with you, Lex? (he winks)  
  
Lex: Oh, you.   
  
MONOKUMA: Enough chit-chat!!!  
  
Monokuma: Oh me oh my, looks like you guys are in quite the pickle right now!  
  
Lee: Nah, but the other way around would-  
  
Oku: Don't finish that statement.  
  
Monokuma: There's no winning unless one side totally triumphs! What's the point of even going on, then?  
  
Vincent: Wait- You're not ending the trial, right? It's too soon!  
  
Monokuma: What? No! How could we end the trial and skip my favorite part? That's why I interjected and everything!  
  
Tatyana: Your favorite part?  
  
Monokuma: Allow me to introduce... The scrum debate! Perfect for when the class is split straight down the middle in points of view!  
  
Oku: But we're not split straight down the middle. There's an odd number of us. Our side has more people.   
  
Towa: Is that a bad thing?  
  
Monokuma: Aw, geez, you're right! That totally throws things off. Ok, um... You there! Speedy Gonzales! Sit out this time.  
  
Miriam: WHAT?! You can't do this to me! I'm not done yet!  
  
Monokuma: Them's the breaks, kiddo. Sucks to suck! Now shut up and gimme a sec...  
  
The trial stands begin to rearrange themselves so both sides are now facing one another, with Miriam being placed to the side. Lex is face to face with Tanner.    
  
Monokuma :Remember, the scrum debate won't end till all of y'all agree on an answer. Now then... Let the Scrum Debate... BEGIN!  
  
 **SCRUM DEBATE  
Question: **HOW MANY KILLERS ARE THERE?  
  
 **TWO KILLERS:** Lex Stone, Noah Campbell, Lee Adams, Rita Scarpa, Karen Thompson, Vincent Valentino, Miren Aitou, Sky Marston  
 **ONE KILLER:** Tanner Yakamoto, Krystal Anderson, Oku Shitanaga, Towa Shitanaga, Laura Bruno, Chizaki Hotohara, Tatyana McClellan, Chase Sino  
  
Tatyana: Both Palmer and Akako were  **killed**  in the same manner.  
  
Rita: But they were  **killed** in different places!  
  
  
Krystal: But weren't they killed around similar  **times**?   
  
Vincent: The  **times**  between their deaths are two small to go from one location to another.  
  
  
Oku: That's simple to explain. The killer placed a trap in the library and then killed  **Akako**  in the music venue.   
  
Miren: But what was  **Akako** doing that required her to go to the music venue?  
  
  
Towa: She lost her  **bracelet**... So she was probably looking for it.  
  
Sky: But that's nowhere near where she should have been looking for the  **bracelet**.   
  
  
Chase: It's not hard to believe someone just  **followed**  Akako to the music venue, considering all the attention she gave herself.  
  
Karen: Because " **followed** " Akako totally means she's in the music venue, right where the jogging route is. That's sarcasm, by the way.  
  
  
Laura: Wait, but that means the killer was  **someone** who knew the jogging route! That includes me!   
  
Noah: Not necessarily... It could've been  **someone**  Akako trusted in general. They could easily lure her into the music venue... I think.  
  
  
Chizaki: However... Being out during night time would be breaking the  **rules** , wouldn't it? Three people out on the same night is a bit... Unlikely, no?   
  
Lee: The  **rules** state we should be in our rooms, not that we have to. So anyone can do whatever they please during the night.  
  
  
Tanner: Two different people? Killing someone at nearly the same time? In the exact same way? That's too much of a  **coincidence**.   
  
Lex: I say this  **coincidence**  is more likely than you think!   
  
  
Lex, Lee, Noah, Karen, Sky, Miren, Vincent, and Rita:  **This is our answer!  
  
** BREAK!!!  
  
The stands begin to shift back to its original circle. The Scrum Debate has ended.   
  
Lex: Think about it, Tanner. Killer A set up the trap that killed Palmer, while Killer B happened to lure Akako into the music venue and killed her. Does that seem two unlikely?   
  
Tanner: But then... How was Akako even lured?   
  
Miriam: I can answer this. Let me fucking speak for once, at least!  
  
Chizaki: It's only fair, I suppose.  
  
Miriam: It's really simple, actually. It's just like what Lex said, in fact! She just asked someone for help and they lured her off, simple as fucking that.  
  
Lex: We know someone was there when Akako died... So, it's likely. More likely than Killer B just sitting around in the music venue, waiting for her. Or following her, for that matter.  
  
Miriam: FINALLY! You agree with me! Thank you!   
  
Chase: And you know this how...?  
  
Miriam: (she glares again) OI! I know you are NOT framing as the killer right now. Actually shut the fuck up if you haven't got anything else to say!   
  
Chase: That doesn't help your case, you know.  
  
Miriam: Well I'll ask ya this, then. Do you have any evidence that I'M the one who did it?   
  
Rita: Your, um, temper and reaction may suggest otherwise.   
  
Miriam: That doesn't prove anything, fuckwad! So shut up!   
  
Rita: ... I have nothing to apologize for. You're the one acting up.  
  
Miriam: Whatever. This is a Class Trial, there's no way to get your voice heard if you ain't screaming out at everyone!  
  
Chizaki: A little order wouldn't hurt, though.   
  
Sky: (rolls eyes) Or a chill pill the size of Uranus.  
  
Lex: Heh.  
  
Vincent: ... Can I say something? Without getting screamed at, preferably.   
  
Chizaki: What is it?  
  
Vincent: Well... I think Miriam does have a point.   
  
Miriam: Cool!   
  
Vincent: Not necessarily that they aren't the killer, but-  
  
Miriam: I changed my mind, fuck you.   
  
Vincent: (clenches teeth) I said I'd like it if I wasn't screamed at, thank you.   
  
Lee: Let the dude speak! Speech! Speech! Speech!  
  
Karen: That requires you to actually shut up.  
  
Vincent: Anyways... I think Miriam had a point about there being no evidence indicating who the killer actually is.   
  
Lex: What do you mean?   
  
Vincent: Sure, we found fingerprints and footprints, but no one is willing to give those up if it means incriminating themselves as the killer.  
  
Tatyana: Then take them by force.  
  
Vincent: (ignores Tatyana) And we know how Palmer and Akako died and we can figure that there were two killers... But where does that get us? We don't have any alibis because this happened overnight. All the evidence we found is too general to allow us to pinpoint it on one person. All we can do is make some guesses.  
  
Karen: Then we start working with people we can assume are not the killer. Who would that be?  
  
Lex: Let's start with...  
  
(CHOOSE TRUTH BULLET: Footprints in music venue)  
  
Lex: There were footprints in the dust on the ledge where the speaker fell in the music venue.   
  
Sky: They were shaped in the form of a close toe shoe and contained the entire foot, so that excludes heels, flats, and sandals.   
  
Rita: Oh! I'm safe!  
  
Chizaki: I am too.  
  
Karen: Well, that puts me in the clear. Nice.   
  
Tatyana: That puts me in the clear, but I'll say it again. This literally. Does. Not. Matter. Who cares who killed Akako if there were two killers?! Just because I was put in the clear from killing Akako doesn't mean I'm in the clear of killing Palmer!  
  
Miren: It's still something we should take into account, at least in my opinion.   
  
Tatyana: We don't have time to talk about deaths that don't matter. Let's actually talk about Palmer for once- (she stops and scowls) God, I can't believe I have to be the one to actually bring up the fatty.   
  
Chase: Then how about people who spent a lot of time in the library? That would've been their chance to set up their trap.  
  
Karen: (mutters) Bitch.  
  
Krystal: Ignoring the fact that I'm one of the people you're targeting, there are too many people in the library during the day to just set up a death trap. It was clear this was done when no one else was around.  
  
Karen: And I was there pretty late, and I didn't see anyone there!  
  
Chase: Mhm, yup, because that's not suspicious at all.  
  
Karen: Well fuck you too.  
  
Lex: The library...   
  
Tatyana: (rolls eyes) Yes. The library, you idiot. We actually have to find evidence in the library to figure out Palmer's killer. Since that's where he died.  
  
Lex: Evidence... Right. I think there might be some. I just gotta figure it out.  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #3:  
** Truth Bullets:  
The motive  
Bookshelves  
Rope  
  
Krystal: So we have evidence that puts some people in the clear of killing Akako...  
  
Towa: But her death really **doesn't matter**  this class trial.   
  
Miren: But I still say it's important!  
  
Noah: But thinking about Palmer... It's hard to pin down a killer.   
  
Lee: There  **really ain't much evidence**  that indicates who it is...  
  
Oku: Because the killer  **wasn't there**  when he died.   
  
(use Truth Bullet: Rope to refute "really ain't much evidence")  
  
Lex:  **There's more to it!  
  
** Lex: I guess it'd be kinda hard to explain this, but I think there is one specific detail we're looking over.  
  
Lee: Oh, seriously? Sweet.  
  
Lex: It's in the rope.  
  
Noah: What about the rope?  
  
Lex: I... I really don't know how to explain this properly, but- (he looks around and smiles) I think someone can explain it much better than I can. Which I guess doesn't really make much sense.   
  
Karen: What's with all the vagueness all of a sudden?   
  
Lex: There's one very small detail that only one person in this room knows. There's more to the trap than just the limbo setup, and I know this person is very aware of it. And I know that'll lead us to the killer.  
  
Laura: Do you know?   
  
Lex: (shrugs) You could say that. But I want to know what this person has to say.   
  
Oku: So... It's like a question or detail only the guilty party knows. Once they hear of it, they'll panic and expose themselves as the killer.  
  
Lex: I, uh... Yeah. More or less, I guess.  
  
Karen: Well? Who is this person? Who's our killer?  
  
Lex: It's ...  
  
Lex: (Internally) Do I want to do this...?  
  
Lex takes a moment and sighs. The class has fallen silent, staring at him. His sigh fills the room.  
  
... There's no other choice.  
  
Lex grins and looks directly at them.  
  
CHOOSE A PERSON!


	8. Chapter 1 Class Trial Part 2

CHOOSE A PERSON: SKY MARSTON  
  
Lex: Sky.  
  
Sky: (looks bored) Yes, honey?   
  
Lex: You know something, don't you? Something that'll lead us to the killer.   
  
Sky: (his bored look fades and is replaced with confusion) Wait... What?  
  
Rita: Hold on, are you saying SKY is our killer?!   
  
Krystal: Do you have any evidence?  
  
Lex: (ignores the rest of the class, and continues talking to only Sky) The rope. There's something about it. And that something tells us who the killer is.   
  
Sky: It's a bit complicated when I don't know what that something is myself.   
  
Lex: Think about it. The rope. What seems off about it?  
  
Sky: I don't even know where this is going? What's up with the rope?  
  
Lex: That's something you need to figure out.   
  
Sky: I... Don't like or hell, even know where this is going. But... Alright.   
  
**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**  
Question: What's off about the rope?  
Answer:  
K N O T S  
  
Sky:  **...**   **I see how it is.**  
  
Sky: (his voice is quiet) ... Oh. The rope... Back then... I said the knots were falling apart, didn't I.   
  
Lex: ... (he smiles and says nothing)  
  
Sky: But that's not saying much, because... There were no knots in the first place, were there, Lex?  
  
Rita: What's going on? I'm confused.  
  
Sky: The killer... The way they set up the trap... Not only did it mirror the limbo setup, something they knew of, but the rope... It wasn't tied properly to the bookshelves. It was just wrapped around the bookshelves tightly enough to do the job.   
  
Karen: Why would they do that?  
  
Sky: Because... (his voice cracks a little) Because god dammit, the killer can't fucking tie knots. They can't because _they only have one fucking hand_.   
  
Lex: ... (he continues to smile, and says nothing)  
  
Vincent: One hand-? But that means-  
  
Laura: N-No way! You can't be serious!  
  
Lex: I wonder what that could mean?  
  
Sky: It means... The killer is... (he takes a deep breath)  
  
CHOOSE A PERSON: ALEXIS STONE.  
  
Sky: You, Lex. You killed Palmer, didn't you?  
  
Lex opens his mouth to say something, but is immediately interrupted by the uproar of his class.  
  
Lee: What?! What the hell are you saying, Sky?!   
  
Rita: That can't be true!  
  
Laura: Lex?! No way!   
  
Vincent: W-What?! I-   
  
Chase: (trying not to laugh through a shit-eating grin) Oh my god, you can't be fucking serious.  
  
Sky: No. It's the truth. I can't believe it either, but... Lex was the one who killed Palmer.  
  
Miren: Are you- Are you absolutely sure of this, Sky?   
  
Lex: Yeah, Sky. Are you sure about it?  
  
Sky: Huh? But you just-  
  
Lex: Where's your evidence, Sky? What's your proof?   
  
Sky: Wh- The- The rope! You literally just pointed it out!   
  
Lex: I can't believe you'd accuse me of killing my BEST FRIEND, Sky.   
  
Sky: You- What are you saying?! What was the point of all of this then?! Why the fuck would you lead me to suspect you when you just deny it all?  
  
Lex: (shrugs) I dunno, you tell me.  
  
Miriam: Hey! What the FUCK is going on in here?  
  
Chizaki: Everyone, calm down! Let Lex speak!  
  
Tatyana: (sighs in frustration) Just get to the point, you two.  
  
Lex: Yeah, Sky. You're not even letting me defend myself before accusing me?  
  
Sky: ...  
  
Sky: Why... Why are you acting like this?  
  
Lex: (innocently) Like what?   
  
Sky: You know what? These games are for two players, Lex. (glares) You're the killer, and I'll prove that to you and everyone else in this god damn room.   
  
Lex: I won't go down without a fight then, Sky. (he gives his signature grin)  
  
Sky scowls at the sight of Lex's smile.   
  
To think you almost trusted him.  
  
**NON-STOP DEBATE #4**  
Truth Bullets:  
Lex's Account  
Palmer  
Bookshelves' genre  
  
Lex: So what makes me the killer? Enlighten me.  
  
Laura: Lex wouldn't killer Palmer! Palmer  **was his best friend**! That'd be seriously messed up!   
  
Oku: Can we even consider that?  **Palmer wasn't targeted** , after all.   
  
Towa: So Lex would've  **had no control over**  who he killed.  
  
Oku: Yes, that's exactly what I said.  
  
Towa: Sorry.  
  
Chizaki: But- This makes no sense! Why would Lex kill?!  
  
(use truth bullet: Bookshelves' genre to refute "Palmer wasn't targeted")  
  
Sky:  **I'll show you!**  
  
Sky: I think Palmer was targeted, in a way.  
  
Tanner: How so?  
  
Sky: Glad you were the one to ask, Tanner. Do you remember when... Me and Lex talked to you? About the bookshelves' books.   
  
Tanner: ... Yes. But what of it?   
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
_Lex: Right… Did you find any evidence around here?  
  
Tanner: I did, but it confused me more than anything, if I’m being honest.  
  
Lex: Why is that?  
  
Tanner: Judging from the books that fell over from the bookshelves… (he picks one up) This is the mystery section. What in the world was Palmer doing here?  
  
Sky: To be fair, these are the first set of bookshelves in the library.  
  
Lex: But Palmer did mention he had an interest in some supernatural stuff… Mystery stuff could be involved in that.  
  
Tanner: … I see. I knew that. (he pushes his glasses up briefly)  
  
Sky: Did you really though?  
_  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
Sky: Lex, you were the one who knew about Palmer's interest in mystery and folklore, because you were his friend. You could say that played a factor in deciding which set of bookshelves you'd set up the trap.   
  
Noah: Out of all the bookshelves in the library... Those two.   
  
Lex: Or it could just so happen to be the first set of bookshelves in the library. You never know.  
  
Karen: Wait, but you're acting like Palmer went all the way to the library for some... Mystery books?!   
  
Noah: The scattered books probably caught his attention and he went to investigate... I think.   
  
Krystal: Good point, though. Why was Palmer in the library in the first place? It doesn't make sense.   
  
Oku: Was he summoned?  
  
Tanner: All we know was that he didn't want to be seen by anyone. Before the motive was announced, he did spend his time trying to investigate in the library... Maybe he wanted to do that.   
  
Chizaki: We we're on a time crunch, after all...  
  
Karen: So in a last ditch effort, Palmer set ought to figure out what's going on in this island in hopes to save everyone. Or something like that.  
  
Lex: A valid assumption.  
  
Tatyana: (sneers) Drop the smug act. You're being accused of murder. At least act like it.  
  
Sky: ... (Narrows eyes) Well then, do you have any evidence that you're not the killer, Lex?   
  
Lex: Whatever I say, you won't believe me.  
  
Sky: It's not a matter of believing you or not, but proving whether or not what you have to say is right. So say it already!  
  
Lex: Fine, fine. Here's my question. So the killer actually had to set up the trap, right? But when would I have had the chance to set it up? I was with Rita all day.  
  
Rita: B-But we did go visit the library!  
  
Lex: But not the warehouse.  
  
Tanner: And Lex spent his time at the library with Krystal and I.  
  
Lex: So I had no time to myself yesterday, which was the first day since the motive, mind you. When would I have been able to set up the trap?  
  
Sky: ...   
  
Fucker.  
  
Sky: Fine.  
  
**PANIC TALK ACTION/FINAL QUESTION**  
Lex: I had no time to myself to make the trap. When could I have done it if I'm the killer?  
  
Answer:  
THE-EXACT-SAME-NIGHT  
  
Sky:  **Enough of your lies!**  
  
Sky: Say, why exactly were you out so late?  
  
Lex: Because I was... Making my way back to the hotel after spending time with Rita, obviously.  
  
Rita: But I got back way before Lex even did! I never even saw him after we parted ways.  
  
Sky: What took you so long?  
  
Lex: Well... I'm a slow walker. Comes with having only one hand, y'know.  
  
Towa: ... That's not how it works.  
  
Sky: You use your missing hand to claim you aren't the killer, but when in reality, it proves you're the killer we we're looking for all along. You used your time after Rita left to set up the trap, which is the same night Palmer and Akako died.  
  
Lex: ...  
  
Sky: And I'll prove it. I'll prove it to you all, especially you, Lex.  
  
**CLOSING ARGUMENT: BEGIN!**  
  
Sky: I have no idea when this started, or what compelled the killer to do all of this, but everything started with the motive. Monokuma announced that we all had three days to kill before he killed us all himself, which sent the class into a panic. This especially affected Palmer, one of the victims, who decided to lock himself in his room for the time being. Or I guess not, which we'll get into later.  
  
Sky: The killer spent a relatively busy and normal day the next day, hanging out with their classmates and pretending as if nothing had happened the night before. But in reality, they were hatching a plan to kill. Inspired by a game of limbo- fucking limbo- I played the other day, once they were finally given time to themselves after night time had been announced, the killer set their plan to motion.  
  
Sky: Using rope from the warehouse, the killer headed to a popular location- the library. They chose a set of bookshelves that they knew Palmer liked, because the two of the were supposed friends, and begins to wrap the rope around the bookshelves, connecting the two. However, because the killer was unable to tie knots, they hastily fastened the rope to the bookshelves, which quickly fell apart once the bookshelves collapsed.  
  
Sky: To ease the weight of the bookshelves, the killer scattered books onto the floor so the bookshelves could fall more easily yet still be able to kill. After they finished their preparations, the killer left the library. On their way back to the hotel, they ran into Akako, who was in a massive panic. Her lucky bracelet had gone missing, and she was looking for it. The killer, like a fucking snake, suggested that she may have lost it while she was out running with Laura and Miriam, two athletes who took time to run around the island every day. While that launched another killing, that's not the one we're focused on this trial.  
  
Sky: Meanwhile, to avoid being seen, Palmer discreetly left his room during night time and ran towards the library. The killer briefly saw a figure in the distance during this time, that figure being Palmer. In the library, Palmer noticed the scattered books and went to examine the bookshelves, only to fall into the killer's trap. They tripped over the rope, causing the bookshelves to collapse on top of him, killing him. Palmer was dead.  
  
Sky: Minutes later, Akako and a completely different killer were in the music venue, supposedly looking for Akako's bracelet. However, when Akako least expected it, the second killer dropped a giant speaker on top of Akako, killing her immediately. But since she died minutes after Palmer had, her death didn't matter to the class trial. How unlucky of her. Her bracelet was later recovered on the jogging route.   
  
Sky: While it may seem like there was only one killer, the distance between the music venue and the library, as well as the times of death, make it seem unlikely. Which means only the person who killed Palmer is the blackened this time. And that person can only be...  
  
Sky points across the room, directly at a stone-faced Lex.  
  
Sky: YOU!  **ALEXIS STONE, THE ULTIMATE INTERIOR DESIGNER!**  
  
(glass shattering sound)  
  
Krystal: When you put it all together like that... Yeah. It does make sense.   
  
Lee: So then... It really is Lex, huh.  
  
Sky: Let's hear it from the man himself.  
  
Lex: ... (he still says nothing)  
  
Miriam: Well? Say something!  
  
Lex: ...  
  
Sky: Confess, Lex. We all know it was you. Your alibis, the rope, the things only you knew... No one else could've killed Palmer but you.  
  
Lex: ... I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Sky: God DAMMIT LEX! (he slams his fist on the podium) WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?! DO YOU JUST LIKE WATCHING ME SUFFER?  
  
Chizaki: Please, calm down!  
  
Sky: No. No, fuck this. I'm DONE. Start the vote Monokuma, let's get this shit show over with. It doesn't matter if he fucking confesses or not, I KNOW HE KILLED PALMER!  
  
Monokuma: (sleeping bubble pops) Eh? Oh! Well, uh... If you say so. Please use the display on your podiums to vote for who you think the blackened is! And voting is man-da-to-ry! So don't be a chicken and vote! Now then... Iiiiit's voting time!  
  
Sky immediately votes for Lex without an inch of regret in his body, refusing to even look up at him.  
  
**CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED.**  
  
Monokuma: Congratulations! You got it right. The blackened responsible for killing Palmer Bagman is Alexis Stone!   
  
Miren: So this... Really is the truth, then.   
  
Sky: You... You finally admit it.   
  
Lex: I-  
  
Chase: Oh my god. This is TOO rich. The loser who kept preaching "not to kill" and that "we'd all escape" was the first one to kill. Ah, the irony here is too fucking good.  
  
Chizaki: That is NOT what you say when one of our classmates is about to die!  
  
Chase: Classmates? I'm not classmates with a loser, much less a killer. Someone who abused all of our so-called trust just to escape, knowing he wouldn't be the first to be accused of murder.  
  
Towa: ... That's implying you trusted Lex in the first place.  
  
Chase: Hm, fair, but I know some of you did. (he glances slyly at Sky)  
  
Sky: ...  
  
Lex: Sky-  
  
Sky: (coldly) I'm glad you wanted to escape this badly. Your drive is admirable. (his voice is dripping with poison)  
  
Lex: Sky, please, you know that's not-  
  
Sky: Then what was it? Did you just want to see us suffer? Were you itching to kill so badly? Or did you just have so little faith in us that you wanted out as soon as possible? Were you really-  
  
Lex: IT'S NONE OF THOSE! JUST LISTEN TO ME!  
  
Sky:  _Why_? Why the fuck should I listen to what you have to say? So I can feel bad for you or something?  
  
Lex: Because none of that is true and you know it! Killing is the last thing I'd want to do!   
  
Sky: Then why'd you do it?  
  
Lex: Because I had no choice! I didn't want everyone to die! We had three days left to live and I didn't want anyone else to bear it so I just- took action. It was rash and stupid, I know, but at least you guys get to live.   
  
Laura: B-But we could've worked together! We could've escaped the island or stopped Monokuma! You didn't have to kill!  
  
Lex: Could we have really?   
  
Laura: I mean...  
  
Krystal: You felt like you were backed into a corner with no way out, then.  
  
Lex: Yeah... That's a good way to put it. This was the only option we had to keep living. I even set up the trap so I wouldn't be personally killing someone.   
  
Chase: But you still chose to abuse your friendships on this island and use knowledge against them to kill them. You targeted Palmer, your best friend on the island.  
  
Lex: Wh- I didn't even target Palmer! I just set up the trap and hoped for the best-  
  
Tatyana: Well, killing Palmer certainly was the best. He was annoying.   
  
Krystal: Let it go, ice queen.   
  
Lex: I just- I wanted you all to LIVE, and that's that. I don't care if you don't believe me or if I had some kind of ulterior motive. Killing was the only way to guarantee you guys to live, so I did it. I didn't care about escaping and I didn't want to watch you suffer! Why do you think I was the one to lead my own class trial! Why I brought up the rope?! Because I WANTED to get caught!   
  
Sky: So then...  
  
Lex: I know, I know, it's shitty of me! I KNOW THAT! I just wanted to save you guys... More than anything, I just want you all to survive! Even if that means I can't!   
  
Karen: Then why even put up a fight? You could've confessed at the very start and saved us a ton of trouble.   
  
Lex: ...  
  
Sky: Pride, wasn't it.   
  
Lex: (looks away) ... Yeah. Pride.  
  
Karen: God, that's so stupid. I can't even fathom how stupid that is into words.   
  
Miren: I suppose it's the sense of... Falling gracefully? There's no honor if one doesn't put up a fight.   
  
Karen: Honor? Are you fucking serious? FIFTEEN PEOPLE'S LIVES WERE ON THE LINE BECAUSE SOMEONE WANTED TO DIE WITH HONOR! We aren't fighting a war in Ancient Greece or some shit, we're in a life-or-death situation where death is near certain, and we almost just fucking died because SOMEONE doesn't want to cooperate!  
  
Lex: But you're alive in the end! And I'm about to be executed! So we both got what we want!  
  
Karen: But we could've easily died, BECAUSE OF YOU!   
  
Lex: But now you get to keep living, because of me!  
  
Karen: God, you're just so-! How the hell did you tolerate this guy for so long, Sky?!  
  
Sky: ... This all seems to be a surprise to me.  
  
Lex: (he softens a little) Sky, please. I know... You aren't the happiest with me.   
  
Sky: You don't say.  
  
Lex: But please... I did this all for a reason. I want you to live... So please, LIVE!   
  
Sky: ...  
  
Lex: I believe in you, Sky. The  _you_  you. I know you can get out. (he presses Akako's bracelet in his hand)  
  
Sky: ... (quietly) ... Thank you. (clenches fist)  
  
Lex: I've, uh, used up too much time now, haven't I? I bet Monokuma's gettin' pretty impatient with me.   
  
Monokuma: Huh? Oh! I fell asleep again.  
  
Tanner: Invested as usual in our conversations.  
  
Monokuma: Well! That's enough of arguing or whatever. Looks like even good ol' Blackened here is getting bored. Well, it's the time you've all been dying to see!   
  
Chizaki: You don't mean...?  
  
Laura: Wait, no, you can't be serious!  
  
Monokuma: Oh yes I am! The blackened got caught, and now it's time for his extra-special punishment~!   
  
Noah: The... Execution...?  
  
Monokuma: Hehe, yep! You betcha, Lover Boy!   
  
Vincent: I-I... What- Don't! Don't kill him!   
  
Monokuma: Got no choice! It's what the rules state!   
  
Miren: But you can't actually-!   
  
Lex: Yo. Guys, it's ok. Please don't worry. There's no point in putting up a fight anyways.  
  
Krystal: How can we not? You're about to die!   
  
Lee: And we're forced to watch too!  
  
Lex: Look, I really fucked up, y'know. I'm supposed to be the pacifist... The leader... But I couldn't be that for you guys. I killed, and I made everyone go through a living hell because of that. And most of all, I really fucked up with Palmer. I... uh... I never meant to kill him, but-  
  
Monokuma: Well, whatcha waiting for? I've prepared a very special punishment for Alexis Stone, the Ultimate Interior Designer!  
  
Noah: Lex...  
  
Lex: But... (quietly) I'm glad I was the one who killed him.  
  
Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!  
  
Lex: Sooo yeah. Thanks for listening. (he looks away, not meeting anyone's eyes) ... But I really do deserve this.   
  
He gives his signature grin one final time before Monokuma drags him off to his execution.  
  


**GAME OVER**

**LEX HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

  
**LIKE A HOUSE ON FIRE  
ULTIMATE INTERIOR DESIGNER ALEXIS STONE'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED**  
  
A chain wraps around Lex's neck, dragging him far, far away from the rest of his classmates. He's placed in an empty field, sitting alone. All of a sudden, a group of Monokumas wearing hard hats appear, carrying materials like wood and hammers. They begin building around the space Lex is in, quickly creating a structure surrounding him in walls of wood. The walls aren't bolted down to the ground, so they could easily be tipped over and used to escape.   
  
... But why doesn't he?  
  
Lex sits there calmly as the walls continue building, obscuring any light as the walls get darker and darker...  
  
Until a little light is added.  
  
The walls are lit on fire, and because they're made of wood, they light up on fire instantly. Bright flames encapsulate the area, causing Lex to sweat a little more.   
  


  
Being burned to death... Could be worse.  
  
Outside, the Monokumas run around frantically, bumping into one another in a mass panic and eventually, into the walls, causing them to tip over. The fours walls begin to shake and cave in on top of Lex, crushing him in fire and wood. The Monokumas flee the scene, leaving the burning walls over Lex's now dead body.  
  
Well, that's enough of him.  
  
...  
  
Sky: ... (he stares blankly at the fire)  
  
Noah: ... Oh...  
  
Vincent: Oh my god... I'm gonna be sick... I... (breathing rapidly) I-I can't fucking deal with this-  
  
Monokuma: Well, that's all folks! Thanks for coming to my class trial. See ya next time! (he disappears)   
  
Chizaki: But Akako-  
  
Tatyana: She's dead. It doesn't matter. (she heads towards the elevator)  
  
Miriam: HOLD ON A SECOND!  
  
Chase: Oh, you're still here?  
  
Miriam: I am NOT letting Akako's murder getting away with this. And you know what? I think I have a pretty good idea of who it is! How's that for ya, Lex!  
  
Miren: (presses fingertips to forehead) He's dead, you can stop-  
  
Miriam: LAURA! (Laura's eyes widne)  
  
Rita: Laura? What about Laura?  
  
Laura: (visibly swallows) Uh... Yeah, what about me?   
  
Miriam: It was you, wasn't it! Because it sure as hell wasn't me!   
  
Sky: Wait, what?  
  
Miriam: Oh come on, the killer HAD to have been someone who knew about the jogging route, and that's me and Laura! She would've asked one of us because of what Lex suggested! And Lex was right! She asked YOU!  
  
Laura: I-I don't know what you're talking about-  
  
Miriam: And you led her to the music venue, knowing she wouldn't question a god damn thing! But I know it was you, because there's no way in hell that it would've been me!   
  
Laura: I-I...  
  
Miriam: So admit it already!  
  
Tanner: This is fairly baseless logic, are you sure-  
  
Laura: OK! FINE! IT WAS ME! (she covers her mouth and lets out a sob)  
  
Tanner: ... What.  
  
Laura: I-I... Uh... (she sighs, and visibly deflates) ... Yeah. You're right, Miriam. ... I killed Akako. I'm sorry.   
  
Sky: Are you serious?  
  
Laura: (begins shaking and tearing up) I said I'm sorry! I know I-I messed up I'm s-so s-sorry I didn't think i-it through I-I just wanted to s-save everyone and-  
  
Tatyana: (cuts her off) Oh my god, don't give me the exact same bullshit Lex gave us.   
  
Laura: (eyes widen) W-What?  
  
Tatyana: Saving everyone this, saving everyone that. That's what Lex claimed too. Sure you want to be a hero with your delusions of grandeur, but in the end you fucking killed someone. End of story. The only difference between you and Lex is that Lex got punished and killed for it, and now we all have to suffer living with a killer now.  
  
Oku: To be fair, you were the first to suggested killing as a solution.  
  
Laura: I-I know... I'm a horrible person and I... I should've been the one executed so-  
  
Tatyana: But you weren't. And now you're alive to deal with the consequences with what you've done. And we all have to deal with you as well.  
  
Laura: G-Guys... P-Please... I...  
  
Miriam: You killed someone, Laura. You killed OUR FRIEND. That's unforgivable.  
  
Sky: Everyone, just- Lay off her. It's been a rough night.  
  
Tatyana: What, so you condone this type of behavior? Killing someone with no regrets only to play the tragic hero card?   
  
Sky: No, of course I don't fucking agree with killing. I'm just saying bullying her to the point of breaking down isn't the way to go. So lay off her!  
  
Tatyana: This is a killer you're defending. Why weren't you like that with Lex?  
  
Sky: You-  
  
Vincent: Ughhhhh SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! I CAN'T FUCKING DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE!  
  
Krystal: What's the problem? (she reaches out to him)  
  
Vincent: DON'T TOUCH ME! G-God... Being forced to s-see one of our fucking... Classmates... Die.... And now... (he grasps at this head) And all this god damn screaming and arguing and I just can't- FUCK! (he quickly heads off to the elevator and leaves)  
  
Rita: Is he going to be ok?   
  
Chizaki: I... I certainly hope so...   
  
Sky: It's probably late by now... I'm going to bed after all of this.   
  
Tanner: I'm tired of you people for the night. So I can say the same.  
  
Tatyana: I can't stand to look at any of your faces in the first place. I'm leaving.  
  
Towa: This was certainly... Eventful...  
  
Chase: (happily, stretches) Wow! Talk about how cathartic that was. I feel great.  
  
Chizaki: How can you actually talk like that?  
  
Karen: ... Whatever. I'm too exhausted to care about anything right now.   
  
Lee: Let's just head back, y'all. I'm done with this class trial shit. I'm sure I'll be having lovely dreams tonight.   
  
Laura: ... (she enters the elevator, but everyone does their best to stay away from her) ... I'm sorry...  
  
Noah: ... (he stays behind for a bit and stares at the camera Lex gave him)  
  
Noah: ... Lex...  
  
Chizaki: Noah? Are you coming?   
  
Noah: Huh? Oh... Sorry, I, um, wasn't thinking...   
  
He quickly runs to the elevator, and the sixteen of them head back to the hotel after a long, emotionally draining day.  
  
Who knows what was next to come after this.   
  
And if this was only the beginning... Then it's all downhill from here.  
  
REMAINING: 16.  
  
...  
  
Item obtained: White T-shirt  
A plain white t-shirt, with the head of a blue griffin on it. The owner of this t-shirt believed in the existence of them.  
  
Item obtained: Red bracelet  
A lucky charm of sorts. They say the owner of the bracelet will be blessed with amazingly good luck.  
  
Item obtained: Shell bracelet  
Another bracelet, this one made out of small seashells. For some reason, you have an impulsive urge to throw it away, but you know it's valuable. For some reason.


	9. Chapter 2-1

**Chapter 2: Trickling Hopes Fade Away  
  
**...  
  
It’s a weird feeling, watching someone who you had once considered a friend die.  
  
Well, a “weird feeling” is an understatement.  
  
Memories of the deafening crack that followed Lex’s death… The blinding fire…  
  
It was all…  
  
… No.  
  
Maybe it was all just a dream.  
  
Slowly, Sky opens his eyes to the bright light of his room. He notices his fist is tightly clenched, and when he opens it, Akako’s bracelet springs out.  
  
Sky: …  
  
It wasn't a dream.  
  
Sky: I held onto this all night…?  
  
Sky: … Huh. Weird. And also kinda creepy.  
  
He places the bracelet on top of his drawer, and then there’s a knock on his door. For a moment, he thinks it’s Lex and winces.  
  
Krystal: (through door) Hey! Sky! You doing ok?  
  
Sky: Huh? (blinks and relaxes) Oh… Yeah, I’m good right now. (he goes to open his door) Something wrong?  
  
Krystal: Nothing much, just wanted to make sure you were ok. Everyone else started meeting again for breakfast, so that’s pretty neat.  
  
Sky: Oh. Cool. Guess I should join everyone.  
  
Krystal: Great! Glad you’re doing well.  
  
The two walk to the kitchen. It’s unnaturally silent and solemn, with the sole exception of Chase, who continues grinning.  
  
Tatyana: What exactly is your problem? (to Chase)  
  
Chase: I feel like a burden has been lifted off my shoulders! Lex is dead, and I don’t have to deal with him ever again! Isn’t that great?  
  
Miren: But he’s also dead, and treating Lex as if he were just an obstacle in your life is inhumane.   
  
Chase: And I believe he’s dead, so it doesn’t fucking matter. I can breathe easy here!  
  
Miren: … If that’s what you choose to incorrectly believe. (he takes a sip of his coffee)  
  
Oku: This does pose a question of how we’re going to deal with the aftermath of last night.  
  
Sky: We could move on and forget about it.  
  
Towa: But Laura…  
  
Oku: (loudly, so Laura can hear) What about Laura?  
  
Laura: … (visibly winces)  
  
Laura sits by herself in the corner, hoping to not be noticed. She’s slouched over, unlike her usual self, and it’s clear she didn’t get very much sleep last night.  
  
Tatyana: Right. She’s still here. She really should have been executed. But she got lucky and got away with killing someone. (she audibly sighs) What is it with these stupid rules? Monokuma should be happy with a double execution.  
  
Laura: I-  
  
Chizaki: Perhaps we should be softer on her and more supportive so she can recover?  
  
Tatyana: She killed someone and got no punishment for it. At least in the real world, you get arrested, but she doesn’t even get that here. Why should we even give her the time of day?  
  
Chizaki: (frowns) Because she’s still human.  
  
Laura: …  
  
Chizaki: (turns to Laura) Don’t listen to her.  
  
Miriam: … (she quickly glances at Laura, glances, and turns away)  
  
Noah: … (looks around) Where’s Vincent?  
  
Krystal: He’s not here? Huh. He isn’t.  
  
Oku: He wasn’t exactly feeling the best yesterday.  
  
Towa: He broke down.  
  
Sky: … Is this the part where I suggest that I go check on him?  
  
Chizaki: It would be helpful, yes.  
  
Sky: I(shrugs) Then I’ll go check on him. (he quickly leaves without eating and heads to Vincent’s room)  
  
Sky: (sighs) Guess I’ll hope for the best. (knocks on door) Vincent? It’s me, Sky. I’m perfectly harmless.  
  
Vincent: … Please leave me alone.  
  
Sky: Could you at least open the door? Don’t make me serenade you out of here with an annoyingly catchy tune.  
  
Vincent: I’M FINE! Just- Leave me alone, ok?!  
  
Sky: (shrugs) Alright. (he heads back)  
  
…  
  
Rita: So how’s Vincent?  
  
Sky: He’s not dead, at least.  
  
Chizaki: You didn’t check on him?  
  
Sky: (shrugs for like, the eighth time that hour) He said he wanted to be left alone, so I left him alone. But he responded.  
  
Miren: But what if he does something drastic in his room?  
  
Tatyana: No one would want to enter his room.  
  
Miren: It wouldn’t have to be something inflicted onto others.  
  
Lee: You don’t mean…?  
  
Miriam: … (shifts her eyes at Laura again quickly)  
  
Miren: We could give him support. That’s what people need the most in times like these.  
  
Sky: (rolls eyes) Or you could leave him alone, like he said.  
  
Chase: Man, what’s up with you? Ever since LEX died, you seem really grumpy. (he says Lex with obnoxiously loud emphasis)  
  
Sky: (grits teeth) Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.  
  
Chase: No, no! I get it! Must be tough to find out someone you trusted is actually a murderer and lied to you and your classmates about being a murderer, I totally get ya on that.  
  
Sky: I told you. Nothing. Is. Wrong. So stop talking.  
  
Chase: Well clearly something is. Were you really that affected by Lex that much? (he says this out of cruelty rather than curiosity)  
  
Miren: (sighs) This again. (gestures to Karen) May I sit here?  
  
Karen: (looks up) Huh? Sure. Whatever. Just don’t bother me. (she goes back to writing)  
  
Krystal: Duuuude. Chill. What’s your problem?  
  
Chase: I’m just being honest, y’know. At least you know I”M an asshole. Why try to change and pretend you’re something you aren’t?  
  
Tanner: Common courtesy, perhaps?  
  
Chase: This isn’t the time for “common courtesy”, it’s a fucking killing game. We can’t trust each other here or we’ll get killed. Might as well act the part. (he sticks his tongue out)  
  
Tanner: How childish.  
  
Rita: Maybe if we ignore him he’ll go away…?  
  
Chase: Go away? I’m not going away anytime soon, sweetheart.  
  
Rita: … Ew.  
  
Tatyana: Yes, but by your own logic, we could just kill you off. We could sacrifice you and no one would cry over your death.  
  
Chase: Love how the first thing you suggest is killing every time we have a problem. Totally makes you not suspicious whenever someone dies.  
  
Tatyana: Well, as you said, it’s a killing game. No point in trusting one another, I assume? Not that I ever did in the first place.  
  
Chase: Ouch. Well, regardless of what you think, I know I’m in the right. Who cares about lies and pretending? Might as well just be the asshole you’re supposed to be in this killing game.  
  
Noah: It would be less… Insufferable on our part… Um, just saying.  
  
Chase: Well, I’m here all day. And there’s nothing you can do about it.  
  
Sky: Actually, there is. I’m gonna go check on Vincent again and avoid you. (waves fingers) Byyyye.  
  
Chizaki: But you didn’t eat anything!  
  
Sky: Not hungry.  
  
Miriam: (quickly stands up) I’ll go with ya! Y’know, make sure no one tries to pull anything! So you’re safe!  
  
Sky: Eh. Sure.  
  
Miriam runs up to Sky and the two leave the kitchen. They hear Chase call after them “COWARD”, and then a loud thud and Chase’s screams of pain quickly follow  
  
Miriam: Heh. That’s funny.  
  
Sky: … (says nothing in response)  
  
Miriam: Ouch, ok, tough crowd. Hopefully Vincent laughs. And preferably doesn’t kill me too.  
  
Sky: Yeah. (he knocks on Vincent’s door again) Hey. It’s me, Sky, again.  
  
Miriam: And me! Miriam!  
  
Vincent: Again?  
  
Sky: Yes, again. Still not here to kill you, but I’m not leaving either. So open up.  
  
Vincent: And why should I listen to what you say?  
  
Sky: Because I don’t want you doing anything drastic.  
  
Vincent: So you’re- You’re just gonna monitor me like I’m some kinda baby?!  
  
Sky: (increasingly irritated) Yes, actually! Because we don’t need another death on our hands because someone couldn’t keep a knife in their pants!  
  
Miriam: Haha! Good one! (quietly) … what does that mean  
  
Sky: So this is serious. Besides, I don’t want to spend any more time around fucking Chase of all people, so open up already!  
  
Vincent: …  
  
Sky: …  
  
This would be more tense if they were staring at each other, and not at a door.  
  
Miriam: (quietly) Are you ok?  
  
Sky: (sharply) I’m FINE.  
  
Vincent: … Fine. (there’s a click, and Vincent opens his door. It looks like he didn’t sleep all that great, because his hair’s a mess and there’s a large scowl on his face, uncharacteristic of the Vincent they knew before)  
  
Sky: Thank you. Now if you excuse me- (he and Miriam enter his room)  
  
Vincent: (slams the door behind him) So what did you want?  
  
Sky: Nothing, really. Just wanted to make sure you were ok.  
  
Vincent: Well I am, obviously. If that was it, then you can go.  
  
Sky: (flatly) Hell to the no, honey bun.  
  
Miriam: Well… We’re friends here, ya know! No need to be hostile. And there’s always that convenient window out there to jump out if things go south, but I’m sure we won’t get to that point! Let’s just relax! (she laughs nervously)  
  
Vincent: The situation doesn’t exactly call for that. I tried relaxing, but clearly even relaxing is too fucking much for this killing game!  
  
Sky: Tell me about it. It’s way too stressful, and it’s barely been a week.  
  
Vincent: I really don’t want to have to witness another execution… Bodies, I’m fine with. I’m a forensic scientist, whatever. I deal with them all the time. But watching them get killed right in front of my eyes… (he shuts his eyes tightly and graps at his hair) AGH, I DON’T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT! All the screaming…   
The arguing… And the fire… It just… All..  
  
Sky: The fire… The sound of those walls crashing...  
  
Vincent: I-It was s-so much… (tears begin to well up in his eyes) I-I don’t want to go through that again…  
  
Sky: … (his expression softens a little)  
  
Miriam: Now I feel really awkward…  
  
Sky: You were the one who- (he stops) Yeah. (he turns to Vincent) I don’t want you doing anything drastic… Because I don’t want to go through yesterday again either. We’re on the same boat here. … You’re not alone.  
  
Vincent: I just… (he sniffs a little and wipes away his tears) I should be the responsible and serious one when it comes to death, but I couldn’t even keep my cool for one day and… Look at me now. (he sniffs some more)  
  
Sky: It’s ok, it’s ok. (he pats Vincent’s shoulder) People just died. And you had to watch. It's ok. You’re not alone. You have people ready to support you. Chizaki, Krystal, even me. And that’s just the three of us.  
  
Miriam: What about me? I care!  
  
Sky: (ignores Miriam) You don’t have to be composed all the time. We’re in a killing game, for fuck’s sake, things are gonna get stressful. But we can’t have you screaming every time this happens either, or else we’re all gonna get really concerned. Again, we’re CONCERNED for you and that you might do something dangerous. So I’m just gonna nip that at the bud right now and give you the support you need before you try to pull anything.  
  
Vincent: E-Eh? I wasn’t-  
  
Sky: Yes you were. I’m not stupid. You could use half of the things in your room to harm yourself. You could break the mirror and use the glass shards to- (he shudders) I’ll stop.  
  
Vincent: Please.  
  
Miriam: You’ve certainly taken a 180, Sky.  
  
Sky: (frowns) You do 180s every 5 minutes, Miriam. I’m just trying to help so we don’t have another fucking death and class trial on our hands.  
  
Vincent: (blows nose) Um… Thanks, anyways.  
  
Sky: No problem.  
  
Vincent: I think I still need some time to myself… But I wouldn’t mind spending so more time with you. You have a calming fee to yourself. Besides, I haven’t eaten today yet, and, uh… I probably should.  
  
Sky: I skipped breakfast anyways, so that’s convenient.  
  
Miriam: And I’m always hungry for seconds!  
  
Sky: Uh-huh.  
  
Miriam: At least acknowledge me a little more!  
  
Sky: Breakfast should be over by now, so most people should’ve already left, so you don't have to worry about being questioned.  
  
Vincent: That’s good at least. I really don’t want people to make everything a big deal about me.  
  
Sky: I get that, but remember, you’re not alone. Gimme a hug. (he pulls Vincent into a big hug)  
  
Vincent: … (quietly) Thanks.  
  
Sky: (Internally) This went a lot smoother than I expected it to… Glad Vincent wasn’t completely lost.  
  
Miriam: Don’t I get a hug too?  
  
Sky: (his expression hardens again) No.  
  
Miriam: Ouch. What was the point of me tagging along anyways then?  
  
Sky: Good question.  
  
Vincent: … Let’s grab some food.  
  
Sky: Yeah.  
  
Sky: (Internally) God dammit I really hope no one’s in the kitchen that’ll just make things really awkward they better all be gone-  
  
Everyone is gone. Except Chase.  
  
Sky: (Internally) God dammit.  
  
Sky: You know on second thought I’m not hungry. Let’s go back. (he sharply turns around)  
  
Vincent: Eh?  
  
Chase: (eyes light up) Oh? There you are! So good to see you two! Who knew hooking up with someone else would be the way to rebound from your first dead boyfriend.  
  
Sky: … (side-eyes him)  
  
Miriam: Hey! Leave them alone! Don’t go sticking your nose into other people’s business?  
  
Chase: (blinks innocently) What? But then… (fake pouts) How am I gonna trust you guys if I don’t know what’s going?  
  
Sky: (grumbles) Maybe shutting your stupid fucking mouth for once would help.  
  
Vincent: (sighs) I just-  
  
Miriam: Hey, Sky skipped breakfast cuz of ya and Vincent hasn’t eaten all day! Give ‘em a break and just let them eat in peace! Scram!  
  
Chase: Aw, how cute, they’ve got a little bodyguard. But you do have a point, it’s rude to intrude. (he shrugs) Guess that means you gotta go too, Miriam. Making out is some grown up kid stuff, y’know!  
  
Miriam: You’re no younger than I am! We’re all in the same class, except we don’t want you here!  
  
Vincent: (clenches fists) We are NOT-  
  
Sky: (puts his arm over Vincent’s chest) Chill. Deep breaths.  
  
Vincent: … (shaking)  
  
Sky: Y’know what? Fuck this. I’m not even hungry. Let’s just go to Lee’s shop and grab some snacks or something. At least there’s a healthy lack of gaping assholes there. (he briskly heads off from the kitchen)  
  
Miriam: … (glares at Chase and turns to follow Sky and Vincent)  
  
Chase: (grins even more) I’m here all day! Can’t get rid of me that easily.  
  
…  
  
Sky: (groans) God, I’m sorry about that, Vincent. I know the last thing you needed right now was more of… That.  
  
Vincent: (takes a deep breath) … It’s fine. Thanks for holding me back back then.  
  
Miriam: And you’re welcome for sticking up for you two! What would’ve you done without me?  
  
Sky: Uh-huh.  
  
Miriam: Geez, it’s so obvious that you like Vincent way more than me. What’s your deal?  
  
Sky: It’s not really my deal, but what YOU did, Miriam. But for the sake of everyone’s sanity here, I’ll leave things unsaid. (he quickly glares and Miriam then turns back to Vincent)  
  
Miriam: … Wow. I just exposed the truth, didn’t I?  
  
Sky says nothing to that.  
  
Vincent: … You don’t gotta baby me, you know. I’m not stupid.  
  
Sky: I know you aren’t, I’m just trying to look out for you.  
  
Vincent: Eh, but still. I know what you were referring to about Miriam. So, uh, you can say it if you want. Don’t wanna be a burden or anything.  
  
Sky: (Internally) Then maybe- You know what, I’ll address Miriam first.  
  
Sky: (pointed tone) Miriam, don’t you think there was a better way to address what Laura did?  
  
Miriam: … Like what?  
  
Sky: Maybe not calling her out after we just watched someone we thought we cared about die? Just a suggestion.  
  
Miriam: Huh? Ohhh, yeah, you’re totally right. Sorry. I should’ve been more mindful of that, like you said.  
  
Sky: … I’m going to doubt that you meant what you just said.  
  
Miriam: Well, people had to know, right? And now we know who killed Akako!  
  
Sky: Right, because that was totally worth the scene you caused and everyone it affected.  
  
Vincent: … How did you know?  
  
Miriam: I really didn’t. I guessed and assumed it was Laura. It couldn’t have been anyone else but her, because it wasn’t me.  
  
Vincent: Huh. Well, I didn’t really appreciate what you did. I don't think anyone did at all. It was an incredibly stressful moment that I couldn’t handle properly at the time, and it could’ve easily been avoided.  
  
Miriam: … (looks down) Oh. Sorry.  
  
Sky: Whatever. We’re here now. (the three enter the shop, and a ding echoes through the store)  
  
Lee: (eyes light up) Yo! Welcome to Snickerdoodle’s snack shack. You bring the snickers, we bring the snacks. (she scans the unhappy faces of the three) … Or we just bring the snacks. Cool. We do have a deal on surfboards today, because I’m getting sick of looking at those things! Use it to whack someone in the head or somethin’.  
  
Sky: Could you not?  
  
Lee: … Oh. Sorry. My bad.  
  
Sky: It’s fine, I’m just here to grab some snacks. Vincent hasn’t eaten today, and I skipped breakfast.  
  
Lee: Oh! Then I can get you whatever you need, on the house! I can make a deal for you. (she winks)  
  
Sky: Sure. Thanks.  
  
Lee: Not even a grin?  
  
Sky: (sighs) I’m really not in the mood right now.  
  
Lee: Dude, you ok? Something wrong?  
  
Sky: There’s a lot wrong right now, Lee.  
  
Lee: I mean, I’m here for you, you know.  
  
Sky: Are you really though? Or are you just gonna die like everyone else here?  
  
Lee: (blinks) Uh… Excusez-moi?  
  
Sky: Lemme guess, you’ll suck up to me like everyone else here because you think I’m pretty and hot and drop hints that you’d want to go out, only to just go and kill someone all over again and put me through HELL!  
  
Lee: Wait, what?! Sky, do you need to-  
  
Sky: NO! I don’t need anything from you! ANY OF YOU! God, fuck this. Just get whatever you want, Vincent, I really am not in the mood for anyone to be sucking up to me in this type of situation, MIRIAM.  
  
Miriam: …! (she visibly recoils)  
  
Sky angrily storms out of the store, leaving the others behind. Vincent watches Sky leave, only to leave himself. Neither grabbed anything to eat.  
  
Lee: (left alone) … Was is it something I said?   
  
Sky immediately heads back to the hotel and into his room, locking the door behind him. It wasn’t even noon and Sky was in no mood to even leave his room anymore.  
  
Sky: … (he collapses onto his bed and stares at the ceiling) …  
  
Sky: …  
  
Sky: I was probably being harsh on everyone, yeah.  
  
Sky: I wanted to help but…  
  
He sighs.  
  
Sky: ... God dammit. Stupid fucking...  
  
He rolls over on his side and lays there, quietly, as the rest of the day passes.  
  
As he lay there, he remembered what it was like to truly be alone.  
  
…  
  
When Sky opens his eyes again, his room is still bright. But when he looks at the clock, it reads 2:30 AM.  
  
Sky: … Holy. I was asleep for this long?  
  
His stomach grumbles.  
  
Sky: … Fuck. I didn’t eat anything all day.  
  
Lazily, he decides to get up and head to the kitchen. The rest of the hotel was dark, so it took a bit to make his way to the kitchen. … Only for it to be blocked off.  
  
Sky: … Huh? This wall wasn’t here before…  
  
Sky: I could go to Lee’s shop instead… But ugh, it’s so far away. Besides, I’m pretty sure she locks it when she leaves.  
  
Sky: …  
  
Sky: (sighs half-heartedly) Back to bed I go.  
  
He stared at the ceiling for a while. He didn’t know why the kitchen was blocked off, which kept him up for a bit. That, and he had trouble falling back asleep after sleeping for so long.  
  
But slowly, he did.


	10. Chapter 2-2

Monokuma: Gooood morning! It is now 8 AM! Some of you may be wondering why the kitchen is blocked off, and I’ll be more than happy to explain why if you meet me in front of it! Have a great day, and see you there!  
  
Sky: (yawns) Man, that was a shitty sleep.  
  
Sky: … Oh. Right. The kitchen. Is it actually blocked off? Weird.  
  
He heads to the bathroom to wash his face and get ready for the day. But when he turns the faucet… Nothing comes out.  
  
Sky: (eyes widen) Okaaay. This is freaky. I don’t like where this is going.  
  
He heads out to find Monokuma, afraid of what the answers he had to offer may be.  
  
…  
  
Miriam: Sky! Are you ok?  
  
Sky: (Internally) What a way to start the day.  
  
Sky: I’m fine.  
  
Miriam: That’s good! I was really afraid you weren’t after you yelled at everyone- but I totally get why! You were frustrated and stuff and I-  
  
Sky: Mhm.  
  
Miriam: Uh… You’re still mad, aren’t you?  
  
Sky: Perhaps. I’m just here to get answers. The faucet wasn’t working this morning, and the kitchen’s closed off.  
  
Noah: Is this Monokuma’s doing?  
  
Sky: Probably. He said he knew why and that he was gonna tell us.  
  
Over to the side, Chizaki was with Vincent.  
  
Chizaki: Oh! Vincent, are you ok?  
  
Vincent: Huh? O-Oh. Yeah. I’m fine. Don’t worry about it. (he brushes Chizaki away)  
  
Chizaki: Oh… Alright then.  
  
Towa: Where is Monokuma? He said he had answers.  
  
Oku: So you want him here? After all he’s done?  
  
Towa: It’s not that, but-  
  
Monokuma: And answers you shall get! (he appears)  
  
Tatyana: (unfazed) Oh, great. You actually showed up. Now could you explain why you’ve closed off the kitchen AND cut off the water?  
  
Sky held every instinct back to agree with Tatyana.  
  
Monokuma: Getting to the point already? You can’t bear my vagueness already? Or what about my bear puns? Are those bear-ing to go?  
  
Tanner: I’m going to assume that pun was “raring to go”, and no. We’re tired of all of this. We’re hungry and we want to eat.  
  
Miriam: I need to take a shower! I'm hot and sweaty right now!  
  
Karen: Eww. We really didn't need to know that.  
  
Monokuma: Well. Hm. That’s a shame. I forgot you weren’t all robots or something.  
  
Sky: Huh?  
  
Monokuma: Come to think of it, why can’t you all just be like me? Robot bears that don’t need to eat, drink, or sleep!  
  
Krystal: Well then, that would mean we couldn’t die either. Sooo… No killing game.  
  
Oku: Don’t encourage the bear.  
  
Monokuma: Dammit, you’re right! You kids are too clever for your own good sometimes.  
  
Karen: No, wait. Go back. Why did you say “that’s a shame” at our basic needs?!  
  
Monokuma: Huh? Oh, right, right! Well, you’re right! I did cut off your food and water supply on purpose. And there’s a specific reason why!  
  
Sky: Oh no. You can’t-  
  
Monokuma: Oh yes I can! Motive time, bee-yotch! You all can’t eat or drink until someone kills!  
  
Skyeyes widen) Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck-  
  
Monokuma: As you can see, I’ve blocked off the kitchen and cut off all water. Therefore, there’s no way you can access any food or drink!  
  
Lee: (opens mouth)  
  
Monokuma: I’ve also blocked off the shop. Nice try.  
  
Lee: (closes mouth)  
  
Miriam: Well, whatever! I’ll just drink the ocean water then!  
  
Tanner: You can’t do that. The salt in the water will just dehydrate you even faster.  
  
Miriam: It’s better than nothing!  
  
Miren: It's technically worse, but… (his voice trails off)  
  
Chase: Couldn’t we just wait for someone to die of thirst to end the motive? We’re not all going to collapse at the same time.  
  
Tanner: … You’re satisfied if someone dies, aren’t you Monokuma?  
  
Sky: Hey, you can’t fucking do that!  
  
Chase: (raises eyebrow) Oh? Did I hit a nerve? Or do you just plan to kill someone first?  
  
Sky: … I didn’t eat anything at all yesterday.  
  
Rita: (gasps) Oh no! Please, Monokuma! You have to at least let Sky eat something! It isn’t fair!  
  
Monokuma: Life ain’t fair, goldilocks.   
  
Sky: Well. I’m fucked.  
  
Monokuma: Hey, it’s just even more incentive for you to kill! Works out in the end! For me, at least.  
  
Sky: No it doesn’t!  
  
Chase: And what about my question?  
  
Monokuma: Oh, right. You still exist. I thought you’d be killed off last chapter or something.  
  
Chase: Ruuuude. Eh, can’t blame ya though.  
  
Monokuma: But to answer your question, if someone happens to die from thirst and/or starvation, that doesn’t count! They have to be killed by a cause unrelated to the motive!  
  
Tanner: So someone actually has to be killed then…  
  
Chizaki: H-Hey! Isn’t this just like the last motive? The human body only has around a week before they die of thirst! This is the same as giving us a 3 day time limit!  
  
Noah: Plus, they say it’s 3 days out in the wild… But after a week there’s some permanent damage. Hm…  
  
Krystal: Not really helping, my guy.  
  
Monokuma: If you look at it like that… Yeah, I guess it's another time motive! Just with lots more pain as you experience the side effects of dehydration and starvation, as displayed by our lovely fashionista here? He decided to get a headstart on the motive!  
  
Tatyana: Sorry, Laura. Guess you can’t act too quickly now.  
  
Laura: (noticeably flinches) … (she was hoping to fade away into the background)  
  
Sky: Well now that you’re bringing it up like an asshole, yeah, I’m feeling really hungry and dizzy.  
  
Chase: That’s what you get for trying to grab attention by-  
  
Sky: (glares) Actually shut the fuck up.  
  
Oku: (rolls eyes) Is there anything else? Or can we leave?  
  
Towa: To wallow in our hunger and thirst as we rot away on this island?  
  
Oku: (sternly) Towa.  
  
Towa: It’s the truth and you know it.  
  
Monokuma: Yep, yep that’s it from me! Hope to see you soon with a dead body! (With that, he disappears)  
  
Everyone stares at Sky.  
  
Sky: …  
  
Chizaki: Sky, why didn’t you eat anything?  
  
Vincent: We could've eaten something yesterday, y'know!  
  
Sky: I wasn’t hungry yesterday. But fuck, am I hungry now, now that you guys keep bringing it up.  
  
Chase: Dying of thirst… What a fitting way to go for someone like you.  
  
Sky: (flatly) Ha. Ha. Hilarious. I'm about to die, you motherfucker.  
  
Lee: Well, right now, Sky’s well-being is the most important right now, because he’s the one most at risk. I know you’re not in the best state of mind, and you really don’t need things like hunger and thirst weighing you down. Don’t worry about us, y’know? We’ll be fine. You’re our priority.  
  
Sky: Is there anything you can actually do about that though?  
  
Lee: God dammit, Sky, not this again-  
  
Sky: Look, just... Don’t worry about me. Seriously. It’s just gonna put more pressure on all of you. … I’m sorry for yelling at a lot of you as well yesterday. Except you, Chase, fuck you. Not literally.  
  
Chase: Understandable, have a nice day.  
  
Sky: (gets back on topic) But let’s be real. It’s not like you can throw up the food you ate yesterday and give it to me. Because that’s gross. So yeah, it sucks. But there’s really nothing we can do about it, so there’s no point in arguing or whatever. Besides… (he clutches his forehead) That would just give me an even bigger headache right now.  
  
Lee: Sky…  
  
Sky: It’s whatever, honestly. I’m just gonna get some fresh air. Maybe go on a jog. I’ve been in my room for a while and I really don’t wanna think about anything right now.  
  
Miren: Huh?  
  
Chizaki: I don’t think that’s the best thing to do in a time like this! Maybe you should rest more-!  
  
Sky had already left.  
  
Karen: Someone should, y’know, make sure he doesn’t die or something. Just a suggestion.   
  
Miriam: (quickly) I’ll do it!  
  
Vincent: Uh... I don’t think Sky wants that.  
  
Miriam: Well too bad, I’m doing it anyways! (she runs after Sky)  
  
Vincent: Guess we can’t stop her… Sky won’t be too happy though.  
  
Tanner: But I don’t think he’s in any place to complain right now. … (he pushes up his glasses) Something needs to be done, after all.  
  
Miren: But what can be done? We can't resort to killing... Can we?   
  
Laura: … (she quietly leaves)  
  
Rita: (glances at Laura, but looks back) … Let’s just focus on Sky for now. He needs our help. … The poor thing.  
  
…  
  
In retrospect, going on a jog was indeed a pretty shitty idea. Chizaki was right, though Sky probably wouldn’t admit that out loud right now. He was already tired, hungry, and thirsty, but the sweating and exhaustion just made Sky feel even worse. The hot weather didn’t help either. Usually the exercise made him feel better, but now all Sky could think about was how hungry and thirsty he was. And oh god, the cramps. The cramps hurt like a bitch. The ocean water looked really tantalizing right now…  
  
Running also just helped jog the unpleasant memories of the past few days. As he ran past the library… The music venue… The electric fence… The image of the burning building came back to Sky. He blinked, trying to blink the memory away. When he looked down, he saw Akako’s bracelet around his arm, which he had almost forgotten about.  
  
Akako…  
  
Laura…  
  
Palmer…  
  
… Lex.  
  
Sky started running a little faster. Or at least, tried to. He didn’t know how long he had been running, but he could feel himself getting way too exhausted to care.  
  
… Why did he even run in the first place? Everything hurt even more than before.  
  
Well it didn’t matter at that point, because after thinking that, Sky collapsed to the ground and blacked out from exhaustion.  
  
God dammit, running was an awful idea.  
  
…  
  
Sky wakes up in his room.  
  
Sky: (weakly) Huh…?  
  
He wants to get out of bed, but frankly, he’s too tired.  
  
Wait, what was he doing in bed in the first place? How’d he get here? Last he remembered… He…  
  
Uh…  
  
He was running. Right. But then- What happened? How did he get here?   
  
He couldn’t think properly. His head was spinning. The jog only made him feel even worse.  
  
God dammit, running was a terrible idea.  
  
Sky slowly blacks out again, having no energy to do anything, even to stay conscious.  
  
…  
  
There’s a knock on the door.  
  
Sky wakes up again, groans, and attempts to get out of bed. He manages to roll off it and onto the floor, surrounded by blankets.  
  
Sky: Mmph.  
  
There’s another knock, but this time it sounds more impatient. Probably Miriam.  
  
Miriam: Sky??? Sky!!! You’re not dead right?! This is important!  
  
Sky looks up at the clock.  
  
He tilts his head slightly to see the clock. 11:15 PM. Almost 12 hours had passed? Holy shit, at this point, he should be glad he’s not dead.   
  
Miriam: SKY!!!  
  
Sky: (mumbles) Not dead…!  
  
Miriam: Ok, that’s good at least. But you gotta see this, please. It’s serious. I- I just- Please.  
  
Sky: Ugh... Fine…  
  
Slowly, Sky untangles himself and stumbles to his feet. The pain immediately rushes to his head again. He weakly staggers to the door and slowly opens it, only to collapse in Miriam’s arms.  
  
Miriam: (eyes widen) H-Holy shit dude, you really are in bad condition. I should’ve left you in bed, but… Fuck. Fuck- I need you to see this. I’m not going crazy, right? I didn’t-  
  
Sky: (mumbles) … wrong person…  
  
Miriam: I should’ve gotten someone else to see this too, but… You need to see this, Sky. Even when you’re literally half dead. You’re more trustworthy this way. But seriously- This is serious.   
  
Sky: Thanks…?  
  
Miriam: Let’s just- Let’s just go. Please say Monokuma does something about this…!  
  
Miriam hoists Sky onto her back and begins walking. Almost immediately, they’re stopped by Chizaki.  
  
Chizaki: (frowns) Miriam, what are you doing out here? Monokuma called for nighttime 30 minutes ago. And what are you doing with Sky? (she sees him, and her disappointed glance turns more into worry)  
  
Miriam: Ehehe… Funny you should ask that… What are you doing here?  
  
Chizaki: I’m making sure no one pulls anything suspicious at this time. Just like what you’re doing right now.  
  
Miriam: Are you really? I didn’t see you five minutes ago when I was trying to wake up Sky.  
  
Sky: (mumbles more) hmmm….  
  
Chizaki: Well- (she deflates a little) I haven’t had anything to eat or drink today… Truth be told, I’ve had trouble sleeping. I’d imagine other people would also be suffering from similar issues.  
  
Miriam: Would you be able to protect yourself out here though? It is nighttime, after all.  
  
Chizaki: Most definitely. After all, I am skilled in- (blinks) Wait, no, you’re changing the subject. What are you doing here at this hour? With Sky, no less? The poor thing, you’re not going to kill him are you? In his state?  
  
Miriam: What?! No! I’m not going to kill him! I need him to see something. And frankly, you should come with us. Maybe then you’ll see what I’m talking about.  
  
Chizaki: (tilts head slightly) What? What is it?  
  
Miriam: Just do it! You’ll see!  
  
Chizaki: Fine. But if you try anything…  
  
Miriam: I know, I know. You’ll flip me over if I try to harm you or Sky. But I’m not, I swear!!! God, you’ll just see in like, 5 minutes- (her face pales) Y-Yeah. Just come. Um, please.  
  
Chizaki: … Alright then.  
  
The two of them, with Sky still being dragged along, head down to the lobby. Miriam stays silent after that, and she begins sweating a little too. She doesn’t answer any of Chizaki’s questions on their way there.  
  
Chizaki: And why were you-  
  
Miriam: … This is it.   
  
Chizaki: What is-? (she sees what's Miriam's talking about, and her eyes widen) Oh… Oh no… It can’t-  
  
Miriam: I...  
  
Sky: Huhhh..?  
  
Miriam: Sky, please. (she lifts his head up a little so he can see what happened)  
  
It’s hard to comprehend. Everything is dark and fuzzy. He can’t tell what’s going on. Why Miriam literally dragged him out here. Why everything still hurt. He sees a blurry shape, and that’s it.   
  


[ ](https://sta.sh/02apz1lvlpl2)

  
But…  
  
It’s good enough.  
  
A chime plays, one Sky can still vaguely recognize. Monokuma’s cheery voice follows, which gives him an even larger headache.  
  
Monokuma: A body has been discovered!  
  
REMAINING: 15.


	11. Chapter 2-3 (Deadly Life)

Everything still hurt.

Why the fuck did that chime play?

Did someone already die?

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Please feel free to investigate to your heart's content!

Well that answers that question.

Everything is faint, and Sky could feel himself on the verge of blacking out again, but he can at least make out voices.

Chizaki: … Counts?

Monokuma: …! Your … File!

Miriam was literally screaming in his ear, so he heard her.

Miriam: NO! The motive is over! Give us water! Unlock the kitchen! Sky is…!

And he blacked out again.

…

Miriam: ...y!

Miriam: SKY!

Sky: (blinks) Whuh…

Chizaki: He's conscious!

Miriam: Y-Yeah! I know!

Something cool is resting on his forehead. … Water?

Sky's head is lifted a little by something, and something cool trickles into his mouth.

… Water.

Chizaki: The kitchen is now open too. I'll go get him some fruit.

Footsteps.

Sky: Nngh…

Miriam: Oh, good. You’re not dead. You could’ve easily, if Monokuma didn’t finally give us some fucking water and food.

Sky: Mm… Mon..o?

Miriam: Don’t strain yourself. Monokuma just… He gave us water. And reopened the kitchen. The… (Quietly) The motive’s over. Someone died.

At this point, Sky was just glad food and water were available again. He couldn’t even comprehend what Miriam had just said.

Miriam: I… I’m sorry. I-

Chizaki: I’m back. I’m brought him some grapes. Those should be sufficient for him.

She places a small grape inside Sky’s mouth, which he immediately swallows whole.

Chizaki … Well alright then.

Miriam: I, um… I told him about what happened.

Chizaki: (sighs) Normally, this wouldn’t be the best time to do so but… We are on a schedule. Monokuma gave us all Monokuma Files, but I don’t think he’s in any mood to read it. (sighs again)

Miriam: I’ll read it out loud! (she snatches up her Monokuma File)

Miriam: (clears throat) Monokuma File #3: The victim was- (her voice cracks a little) Laura Bruno, the Ultimate Goal Keeper. The time of death was 11:11 PM. The cause of death was asphyxia. There are no other injuries.

Sky: Hm…

Chizaki: I really don’t think he’s in any place to be investigating. Someone will need to watch over him. I could go get someone-

Vincent: (pokes head in) I heard- (his face falls) … Oh. So it’s true.

Chizaki: Vincent! Are you ok?

Vincent: (sheepishly) Um… You’ve asked me this before already today… And yes, I’m fine.

Chizaki: … (stares)

Vincent: Uh…

Chizaki: … Are you sure you’re ok?

Vincent: Yes! … Yes, I’m fine. I can’t let my stupid emotions get in the way when someone is literally dead right there. (closes eyes and shakes head) I have to investigate, like I always do. It’s my job.

Chizaki: … If you say so. Still, I don’t want you to stress yourself too much. Could you… Watch over Sky? The motive’s over, so please make sure he stays hydrated and conscious. And you can still investigate Laura… (she glances at Laura’s body with regret)

Vincent: … Alright then. I can do that.

Chizaki: Thank you, Vincent.

Vincent: What will you and Miriam do?

Miriam: We’ve got Sky’s back! We’ll be doing the investigating around here for now. Y’know, till Sky gets better and everything.

Vincent: (nods) Good luck then. I’ll be sure to do my part as well.

 **Investigation  
**  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #3  
Truth Bullet gained: The motive  
Truth Bullet gained: Body Discovery Announcement  
**  
Chizaki: (to Vincent) Make sure you keep the wet pad on his head, and he seems to like grapes. Be sure to give him small ones though, since he tends to swallow them whole. And also-

Vincent: Y’know, I think I’ve got it…

Chizaki: (nods) You can never be too cautious.

Miriam is silent, examining Laura’s body. Rope was wrapped around Laura’s neck, which was tied to the ceiling fan, which had broken off from the ceiling and crashed to the ground with Laura.

  
 **LAURA BRUNO HAS BEEN FOUND COLLAPSED ON THE GROUND, ROPE TIED AROUND HER NECK.**

Miriam gets a closer look at the rope around Laura’s neck. It’s in the shape of a noose.

Miriam: … I thought so.

Chizaki: (looks up from her conversation with Vincent) What is it?

Miriam: Laura’s death… It’s, um… It’s clearly a suicide.

Chizaki: Oh no…

Miriam: Um… Yeah. So…

Vincent: Hold up... (examines Laura’s neck) … Yep. The rope marks on her neck confirm it. She committed suicide.

Chizaki: I see then…

Miriam: … (she stares at Laura quietly. Small tears begin to form in her eyes)

 **Truth Bullet gained: Sky’s condition  
Truth Bullet gained: Rope  
Truth Bullet gained: Likely cause of death  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Fallen ceiling fan**

Chizaki: Miriam? Are you alright?

Miriam: (quickly blinks) O-Oh. Y-Yeah. I’m fine. … We should let other people know. (puts up an angry front) Why the hell isn’t anyone else here? You know, like they’re supposed to?

Vincent: It is nighttime, maybe they’re asleep?

Miriam: Tch. Or they’re assholes and they’re just ignoring it on purpose. How could you sleep through Monokuma’s annoying voice?

Chizaki: No use dwelling on it now. You’re right, let’s go tell the others, so there isn’t any confusion. Vincent, you know what to do.

Vincent: (grumbles) Alright…

Miriam and Chizaki head back to the rooms. But in the middle of the hall, there’s light coming through one of the doors.

Miriam: Huh? Who’s room is that? (runs up to it)

Chizaki: ... (inspects the door) It’s Tanner’s.

Miriam: Do you just know everyone’s room positions?

Chizaki: You don’t?

Miriam: Why would I? There’s signs on all of our doors.

Chizaki: Well in situations like these, it doesn’t hurt to know.

Miriam: Doesn’t exactly help either. But… Thanks anyways. Let’s go to his room first and let him know. Y’know, so it’s convenient that way.

The two walk to Tanner’s room. His room is open just a crack, letting the light shine through.

Chizaki: (steps forward and knocks on it) Tanner? …

No answer.

Chizaki: (knocks again) Tanner! …

Still no answer.

Miriam: Why don’t we just enter?

Chizaki: It’s rude to intrude!

Miriam: Well his door is open and unlocked, so why don’t we just- (she swings open the door, and she freezes, instantly regretting what she had just done)

Chizaki: (her mouth drops) No... No, please no, not again...

There…

  
 **TANNER YAKAMOTO LIES STILL ON THE GROUND, A KNIFE STICKING OUT OF HIS CHEST.  
**  
…

Miriam: (slams fist against his door) BITCH!

Chizaki: Miriam!

Miriam: God dammit, he’s- He’s dead, isn’t he! (glares upwards) Why isn’t the stupid announcement going off already!

Chizaki: There’s only two of us. It goes off when three innocent people discover the body. You read the rules, right?

Miriam: … Perhaps. Anyways, fuck! We need to find a third person.

Chizaki: Karen’s room is across from Tanner’s. Maybe if-

Miriam: Good enough! (she runs across the hall up to Karen’s door and starts aggressively banging on it) HEY! KAREN! WAKE UP!

Chizaki: (murmurs) At this rate, you’ll wake up everyone.

Miriam: Who cares?! Two people are dead. AGAIN! 

Karen: (through the door) WHAT?!

Miriam: Oh good, you’re not dead either. GET OUT HERE!

Karen: Fine, fine, I’m coming. You’re just as annoying through a door. (she swings it open, sees Miriam and Chizaki, and scowls) What do you two want? Here to rub in how good you are at 12 in the morning?

Chizaki: Karen, this is serious. Did you not hear the announcement? 

Miriam: We need you. Like, right now.

Karen: You need… Me?

Miriam: It’s right across the hallway! (she grabs Karen by the arm and drags her back to Tanner’s room)

Karen: What are you doing in- (she sees Tanner’s body) WHAT THE FUCK?!

Right on cue, the chime plays.

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Please feel free to investigate to your heart's content!

Karen: Oh my god- Again?!

Chizaki: Did you not hear the first announcement?

Karen: First annou- (she glares Chizaki) Oh, yeah, of course you heard it!

Chizaki: I don’t think-

Karen: But first announcement? Does that mean someone else is dead?

Miriam: … You’ll see later.

Karen: … I’ll take that as a yes. Besides, you literally just said two people are dead a minute ago. 

Krystal: (opens her door and yawns) What’s all the commotion? I heard Monokuma’s voice and- Hey, what are you doing in Tanner’s room?

Chizaki: (sighs sadly) See for yourself.

Krystal: … (she does) Oh, no. Not Tanner…

Monokuma: (appears) Oh, yes, Tanner!

Krystal: Monokuma! Terrible timing!

Monokuma: “Terrible timing” is my middle name! Just kidding. I don’t have a middle name, actually. Or a last name! I’m just Monokuma!

Miriam: … (stares flatly)

Chizaki: … (stares flatly)

Karen: … (stares flatly)

Krystal: ... (stares flatly)

Monokuma: … Not even a pity laugh? Ok, be like that, I guess. Don’t shoot the messenger, y’know! Technically, I haven’t done any of the killing. Your classmates have, remember? I’m just here to deliver the Monokuma File! Another one! So here! (he pulls out some more tablets)

Miriam: Oh… Right. We gotta investigate Tanner too.

Monokuma: Yep, yep! Here ya go! (he happily passes out a Monokuma File to the four of them. Hesitantly, Miriam begins to read it)

Monokuma File #4: The victim was Tanner Yakamoto, the Ultimate Soccer Star. The time of death was 11:07 PM. The cause of death was blood loss. Besides the stab wound in his chest, there are no other injuries.

Miriam drops the Monokuma File.

Miriam: S-So… By four fucking minutes… Laura’s death doesn’t even matter…

Krystal: Tanner… How...

Karen: Hold on, Laura? She’s the one who's dead?

Miriam: (looks down) … Yeah.

Karen: … (looks aside) Figures. It was inevitable, I guess.

Miriam: …

Karen: Look, there’s nothing we can do about it now. We just gotta make do with our current situation.

Chizaki: (nods) Karen’s right.

Karen: (flustered) Wh-Wh…? (frowns) Yeah, whatever.

Vincent: (runs in) I heard the second announcement! Is someone else dead?!

Chizaki: How’s Sky? Did you just leave him there?

Krystal: Hold on, Sky’s up? What’s he doing awake?

Miriam: I woke him up.

Krystal: What? Is he fine? Is he alone right now?!

Vincent: Well… Uh… Yes. Right now, he is. He’s fine though!

Chizaki: That’s incredibly risky! What if someone was in hiding and is taking advantage of this very moment, killing Sky as we speak! That’s dangerous!

Vincent: Oh. I-I… (he exhales) Sorry.

Chizaki: It’s fine. (frowns slightly and calms down) I’m not mad, just disappointed.

Miriam: (from behind Chizaki) Big fat oof.

Vincent: … I’ll go back to Sky.

Krystal: No, wait, it’s fine. We’ll need you here for this investigation.

Vincent: Huh?

Chizaki: Tanner… He’s dead. And according to Monokuma’s rules, Laura isn’t the body we’re investigating. Tanner died minutes before Laura did.

Vincent: (face falls) Oh, man… That really complicates things, doesn’t it. (looks up and grimaces) Well, guess I’ll have to put my skills to use a little more now.

Miriam: Hold up, who’s gonna take care of Sky?

Chizaki: Why don’t you, Miriam?

Miriam: Uhhh, no. Over my dead body.

Krystal: (half-heartedly raises hand) I’ll go. I probably won’t be much to help around here. The lobby, right? … (she silently heads to the lobby)

Miriam: In the meantime, let’s continue investigating.

 **Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #4  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Body Discovery Announcement #2**

Miriam walks up to Tanner to investigate him a little closer. His body is curled up slightly. He’s not in a ball, but his arms are slumped over and his legs are bent a little.

Vincent: Hm… (he begins investigating the knife and starts checking for fingerprints)

Miriam: So a knife did him in, huh… (face twists in confusion) Hold up, what’s a knife doing here? I thought the kitchen was closed off, so you couldn’t get any knives.

Chizaki: Actually… There were some in the warehouse.

Miriam: What?! Out in the open like that?! What the fuck is Monokuma thinking?

Karen: He wants us to kill, obviously. (narrows eyes at Chizaki) But how do you know this oh-so convenient fact? Did you happen to see anyone else in the warehouse?

Chizaki: Well, no. But I am most certainly not the killer, if that’s what you’re implying. I’m one of the three innocent people who discovered both Laura and Tanner’s bodies, after all.

Karen: (rolls eyes and says flatly)) Wow, you’re so amazing. How could we be just like you, Chizaki?

Chizaki: I will choose to ignore that, for now. And to answer your second question, I spent my day cleaning to take my mind off things. But all the cleaning supplies were in the kitchen, so I headed to the warehouse to look for something to work with. Turns out, Monokuma moved most of the kitchenware into the warehouse for the motive. Cleaning supplies, plates, silverware… Knives. They were all together and messily put.

Karen: That sounds stupid. Why would Monokuma spend all the effort to move everything?

Chizaki: I’d say there’s not a lot you could really kill with on this island. Maybe Monokuma wanted to make things a little easier?

Karen: Two people died last time by a pair of bookshelves and a speaker. Those aren’t made to kill.

Chizaki: Knives aren’t either.

Miriam: GUYS! At least we know where the knife came from. Let’s just continue on!

 **Truth Bullet gained: Knife  
**  
Vincent: … This is interesting.

Miriam: What is?

Vincent: I was just checking around for fingerprints. And since I can actually access the victim’s hands this time, I checked out Tanner’s fingerprints too.

Karen: I hope he doesn’t mind that.

Vincent: But here’s the thing. (he gestures to papers he’s laid out and points to one paper) The fingerprints on the knife? (points to the other) Different from Tanner’s fingerprints.

Miriam: … Huh. That IS interesting. (beams) That’s really cool, Vincent! We never would’ve found that out without you. That’s valuable information.

Karen: (rolls eyes) Kiss-up.

Vincent: (nods slightly) This means someone else had to be involved in all of this. It obviously can’t be any of you three, and I can fingerprint myself to prove that it’s not me either. (sighs) But again, no one would really be willing to give up their fingerprints… Ah, well.

Miriam: Don’t worry about it! Like I said, this was really helpful!

Vincent: Least I can do. If you need anything else, just let me know. I’ll go check on Sky and make sure Krystal hasn’t done anything. I’m sure she hasn’t but…   
Y’know. Like Chizaki said, can’t be too careful. (he shrugs, gets up, and leaves Tanner’s room)

 **Truth Bullet gained: Fingerprints**

Next to Tanner's body, there’s a small scrap of paper.

Miriam: What’s this? (she carefully picks it up, trying to avoid touching any blood)

Karen: A note? Like… A dying wish? Or a suicide note?

Chizaki: First, what does it say?

Karen: … Right. Read it.

Miriam: Let’s see… It says… (she squints a little) “It’s for the best.” … What does that mean?

Chizaki: Is that a quote from some sort of literature, Karen?

Karen: (caught off guard) Huh? I mean… No, I don’t think so.

Chizaki: I see then. I hadn’t expected that, but it’s alright, really.

Karen: Tanner wrote this, right?

Miriam: That makes sense, yeah.

Karen: Hm… Alright then. It probably means something, but I can’t put my finger on it right now. It’s definitely a message Tanner wanted to leave behind… But what does it mean?

Miriam: Let’s keep investigating for now at least. Maybe when we put all the clues together it’ll make some more sense.

Karen: … Maybe. I hope so, at least. (she pulls out her journal and begins writing, as usual)

 **Truth Bullet gained: Note  
**  
Karen: Something is poking out of the bed.

Miriam: What is?

Karen: Like…

Karen reaches towards a bump under Tanner’s bed, and pulls out…

Karen: … A baseball bat? That’s not what I was expecting.

Chizaki: What could this mean?

Karen: You tell me, Miss Perfect.

Miriam: But… Tanner’s not a baseball star, right? He’s the soccer star!

Karen: No shit, Sherlock.

Miriam: So what’s a baseball bat doing here?

Karen: … I’m pretty sure Chizaki just asked the exact same question a minute ago.

Chizaki: (pats Karen on the shoulder) This is a great find! It’s clearly out of place in this crime scene. Good eye!

Karen: (looks away) Oh. Uhhh… Yeah. (mumbles) Thanks. (she buries her nose back into her journal)

 **Truth Bullet gained: Baseball bat**

Miriam: Yo! Vincent! Before you leave, can I ask you something else?

Vincent: Eh? What is it?

Miriam: Is there like… Any head damage on Tanner?

Vincent: Last I checked, no. Why do you ask?

Miriam: We- Well, Karen, actually, found a baseball bat under Tanner’s bed! So we wanted to know if it was connected to Tanner’s death at all.

Vincent: Wasn’t in the murder, at least. I checked and the Monokuma File said there were no other injuries. There’s no blood on the baseball bat, anyways, so it likely wasn’t used.

Miriam: Interesting…

Vincent: Is kinda weird that a baseball bat was in a soccer player’s room, though. What’s it doing here?

Miriam: (eyes light up) Right? That’s what I was thinking! Man, great minds think alike, am I right?

Vincent: (looks to the side) … Yeah. Is that all you wanted to ask me?

Miriam: Yeah, that’s it. Thanks for your time, Vincent!

Vincent: (waves hand) No problem.

 **Truth Bullet updated: Baseball bat  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Tanner’s condition**

The three left the room to be greeted by Oku and Towa, who are standing in the hallway.

Miriam: Hey, you two!

Oku: Oh. Hello there. Did you need something?

Miriam: You’ve heard about the two deaths, right?

Oku: How could we not?

Chizaki: Yet… You haven’t done any investigating, I’d assume.

Oku: You three and Vincent were occupying Tanner’s room at the time.

Chizaki: But what about Laura?

Towa: Tatyana’s there with her.

Oku: (quickly) Not that we mind. (smiles a little) Though Tatyana does. I’m not sure what her problem is with us.

Towa: So is Rita.

Oku: (sternly) Towa.

Towa: What?

Oku: We don’t say that name around here.

Miriam: Who, Rita’s?

Oku: Shh!

Chizaki: Well, we’ll be sure to talk to them later.

Karen: Do you at least have any information? Anything you saw? Anything you know? You two have courtroom talents, right? That should be helpful.

Towa: Oku and I don’t really do much investigating… We’re just there for court. Usually it works out because we scare the guilty party into confessing.

Oku: Towa, that’s confidential information.

Towa: We’re on an abandoned island, Oku. They won’t have anyone to tell. And also, it’s not even confidential.

Oku: (sighs) You’re impossible, Towa.

Karen: So that’s a no then.

Oku: Judging from the evidence so far, I do have an idea of who killed Tanner.

Miriam: Really? Who?

Oku: For the sake of not misleading you or giving you bias, I’ll withhold my thoughts until the class trial and more evidence is found.

Towa: … Also for plot convenience.

Oku: What plot?

Towa: Ouch.

Karen: Well… Thanks, anyways, I guess.

Oku: No problem.

Miriam: You didn’t even do anything, though!

Oku and Towa walk away. To their room, to be specific, since there’s nowhere else to go.

Chizaki: … Should we go check out Laura again…? Towa said Tatyana and Rita were there… Maybe they have some information.

Miriam: … Sure, I guess.

It wasn’t just Tatyana and Rita. Lee, Miren, and Noah were also there. Lee was helping Krystal watch over Sky.

Miriam: How’s Sky doing?

Lee: He’s getting better. Still not the best, but… Better!

Krystal: It’s something.

Sky: …

Lee: I wonder how Sky will fare during the class trial… Will he last that long? These class trials are mandatory, y’know.

Miriam: That’s a good question.

Lee: (frown) Geez, why can’t Monokuma actually help for once? Isn’t he supposed to ensure that we aren’t dying?

Krystal: I think it’s because of the motive that Monokuma isn’t bothering to butt in. Monokuma said he didn’t care if we died from the motive, and Sky almost did. He’s not anymore, but… Hey.

Miriam: (nods) Spoken like a true strategist.

Chizaki: Well, let’s hope for the best. Good job, you two!

Lee: (beams) Thank ya kindly!

Krystal: Did you guys find anything about Tanner?

Miriam: Yeah, quite a bit actually. Like, a note from him that said “It’s for the best”? That’s kind spooky.

Krystal: I wonder what it means… Even I didn’t know Tanner enough… To know what’s in his mind.

Miriam: Darn… You were close to him, after all. Sorry about all of this.

Krystal: You shouldn’t be the one to apologize. You lost Laura too, right?

Miriam: … Yeah. But I guess I can’t really say that. I... I kinda just treated her like shit, anyways.

Krystal: But we’re in a killing game. Yeah, in retrospect, we should’ve given Laura more support, but at the same time, it’s important to know who killed Akako. And you revealed that.

Miriam: (grasping head) Yeah, but in the worst way possible! I didn’t need to scream at her and ignore her like that! I thought I was being cool or grown or something but I just- (she chokes up a little) I just- I just caused her to die…

Chizaki: Miriam…

Karen: … You know it wasn’t your fault, right? You couldn’t control that.

Miriam: But if only I treated her better! What would my parents think, knowing I drove a girl to suicide?! What kind of person am I-

Chizaki: Shh. Sh. It's ok. (she gives Miriam a hug) 

Karen: Speaking of which… (she narrows her eyes at Tatyana, who approaches the group with a scowl on her face)

Tatyana: Could you keep it down? Some of us are trying to concentrate.

Chizaki: Tatyana…

Lee: Didn’t you say it was useless to investigate the body that didn’t matter? So what are you doing around Laura?

Tatyana: Laura? Oh, right. It’s about time.

Miriam: About time?!

Tatyana: Oh, please. Now we don’t have to worry about her. You know, since she died. How cowardly.

Miriam: Cowardly? You call-

Tatyana: Suicide cowardly? Yes, actually. If you didn’t have the strength to face what you’ve done and chose to die instead, that’s being a coward.

Miriam: Shut… SHUT UP! DON’T TALK ABOUT LAURA LIKE THAT, YOU BITCH!

Tatyana: And why do you even care? You treated her the same way I did, you’re just at-

Miriam: YOU MADE IT EVEN WORSE!

Tatyana: That’s implying-

Chizaki: Cut it OUT, Tatyana. There’s no winning with you, is there? You’ll never get your bigoted, hateful ideals satisfied. You suggested we kill Palmer first because he was fat, but then you dismiss his death and call killing disgraceful. You treated Laura like absolute GARBAGE, but I know if she was still alive right now, you’d be the FIRST to accuse her of killing Tanner because of your stubborn beliefs! And now- Now you call her death cowardly? What do you want? Because whatever it is, you’re clearly not getting it anytime soon.

Tatyana: … (she’s stunned.)

Lee: (whispers) … Holy shit.

Tatyana: … (she glares again) I’m going to go.

Chizaki: We’d much prefer it that way. Leave us- Leave Miriam, especially, alone.

Tatyana: Whatever. (she leaves)

Chizaki: … (exhales) I’m sorry for that, everyone. I might have overreacted.

Miriam: … (hugs Chizaki tightly) Thank you for that.

Lee: That was… Certainly something. Something fucking amazing. Good on ya, Chizaki, for standing up to her.

Chizaki: (blushing) I-It was nothing, really.

Karen: Nothing. Right. Of course, it’s just the standard for someone like her.

Lee: What’s that supposed to mean?

Karen: Do you care? No? I thought so. (she leaves the group to go talk to Miren)

Miren: Hm…

Karen: Did you find anything, Miren?

Miren: Hm? Oh, hello, Karen. I sat with you the other day during breakfast, right?

Karen: Uh… Yeah. I think. Why do you ask?

Miren: (smiles a little) Just making sure. I don’t want to forget about people.

Karen: … Oh. Alright then.

It’s quiet for a bit.

Miren: (breaks the silence by clearing his throat) But I didn’t find anything. But it’s more of the lack thereof that may stand out.

Karen: What do you mean by that?

Miren: We’ve assumed Laura committed suicide, right? The rope is in the shape of a noose, as well as the ceiling fan and rope marks on her neck indicate that assumption.

Karen: Uh-huh.

Miren: However… Laura left no note behind.

Karen: … Unlike Tanner.

Miren: But it’s certain that Laura did die from asphyxiation. It’s just… Why didn’t Laura leave a note behind? What will we be able to remember her by?

Karen: Are you saying it wasn’t a suicide?

Miren: Oh, no, not at all. All the evidence indicates it’s a suicide. It’s just quite disheartening that Laura didn’t leave anything behind to explain her actions. Nothing to remember her by… But she won’t be forgotten, right?

Karen: Of course not. That’s why I record everything. So it won’t be forgotten, as long as it’s written down.

Miren: … (he thinks about it, and smiles) That is comforting to think about.

Karen: Well… Good then. I’m glad I could do something.

Miren: (nods slightly) Thank you.

 **Truth Bullet gained: Lack of note**

Noah: …

Chizaki: Something wrong, Noah?

Noah: … Hm? Oh, nothing, just thinking.

Chizaki: About what? The murder?

Noah: (nods) Yeah… Tanner’s, specifically.

Chizaki: What about Tanner’s murder?

Noah: I was looking at the evidence, and… Well, I noticed Tanner was killed by a knife.

Chizaki: And what about that?

Noah: Well, I did see Tanner earlier, well, technically today. I think?

Chizaki: You saw him?

Noah: He was at the warehouse, and I saw him grab a knife from the warehouse.

Chizaki: What? Hold on, what were you doing around the knives?

Noah: I wasn’t doing anything, I was just… Following him. He was alone, so I just wanted to see what he was doing.

Chizaki: … I see then.

Noah: The point is, I did see Tanner in the warehouse grab a knife. I took a picture of it in private, so I’d remember.

Chizaki: Ah, right. Well, this is valuable information. Why don’t you go investigate Tanner’s body for yourself?

Noah: … Too many people.

Chizaki: I think it’s only Vincent now.

Noah: Before that. … I’m fine here. Um, sorry. That’s weird.

Chizaki: (sighs) It’s alright. I think we’ve investigated most everything already.

 **Truth Bullet gained: Noah’s account  
**  
Rita: (runs up to Chizaki) Oh, Chizaki! It’s so terrible that Laura died, especially like this!

Chizaki: Oh? Oh, right… It really is. Poor Laura…

Rita: But you don’t have to worry now! I’m sure everything will be alright.

Chizaki: What makes you think that?

Rita: (smiles) Just a feeling.

Chizaki: Alright then…

Rita: It’s almost time for the Class Trial, right?

Chizaki: I don’t know what else there is to investigate, so that would make for good timing for Monokuma.

Rita: But what about Sky? Will he be ok?

Chizaki: I’m wondering that myself. He’s getting better, but he’s still in no place to be in such a high-stress situation like a class trial.

Rita: Poor Sky… Ah well, better him than me, I suppose.

Chizaki: (raises eyebrow) What’s that supposed to mean?

Rita: Oh, it’s nothing, just-

A chime cuts her off, followed by Monokuma’s voice.

Monokuma: It's time for the long-awaited class trial! Meet me at the electric fence on the beach! Remember, attendance is mandatory! As for Sleeping Hottie, well, he’s excused for now. You can leave him there for now as the Monokuma Ambulance attends to him promptly! Now if you excuse me-!

The speakers cut off.

Chizaki: Well, that answers one of my questions.

Karen: So is he just not gonna attend the class trial?

Rita: Looks like I was right about the class trial! Let’s go, Chizaki!

Chizaki: Ah… (she takes one last look at Sky) Right.

When they get to the electric fence, they see Chase, who is chilling.

Miriam: … Chase? Where were you? We didn’t see you at all during the investigation! You heard the body discovery announcements, right?

Chase: Hm? Oh, you guys are here. How could I not hear the dumb announcements? I just chose to ignore it and enjoy my time on a nice beach night.

Miriam: … So you just ignored us and chose to be a dead weight?

Chase: Essentially, yes. At least you know I was nowhere near the hotel during Tanner or Laura’s deaths, so I couldn’t be the killer.

Miriam: (huffs) God, you’re insufferable.

Chase: I excel at being insufferable, honey. (he grins and winks)

Miriam: Ew, Jesus, gross.

Chase: So Sky won’t be joining us tonight? What a shame. Maybe I should try starving myself to skip out on class trials. It's foolproof, after all.

Chizaki: Don’t even joke about that.

Chase: I’ll do whatever I want.

Karen: God, can Monokuma just appear already so Chase can shut up?

Chase: Aw, you’d rather be stuck in a caged elevator with me? Not exactly my idea of romance, but hey, who am I to judge?

Karen: Second thought, can Chase just break a rule so Monokuma can just kill him?

Chase: What?! How could you say that? That’s very hurtful or you, you know. I could end up like Laura soon because of your words- (he’s cut off by a swift kick to the balls from Miriam)

Chase: FUCK! (he falls to his knees)

Miriam: (glares down at Chase) Shut the fuck up, you absolute piece of shit.

Chase: (curls up in a ball) … That’s kinda hot.  (Miriam kicks him again) OW!

  
Monokuma: (appears) Hello everyone! How’s everyone doing on this beautiful night?

Oku: Good timing, Monokuma. If you appeared just a minute before, Miriam wouldn’t have kicked Chase in the… Ahem, testicles.

Towa: It was pretty funny.

Oku: Pain isn’t funny, Towa.

Towa: … You’re right. Sorry, Oku.

Oku: It's hilarious.

Towa: ... Oh. Huh. 

Monokuma: Oh man, did I seriously miss that? Dang it! Nice shot though, Speedy Gonzales!

Miriam: Am I “Speedy Gonzales”? Because if I am, thanks. (she sticks her nose in the air)

Monokuma: Now, is everyone ready for the class trial?

Several people at once: No.

Monokuma: (blows a raspberry with an uncomfortably long tongue) Tooooo bad. Because I am! (he claps his hand, and the elevator dramatically emerges from the ground again) Now, everyone, get in! Including you, nut buster. And I don’t mean Sky.

Everyone slowly walks into the elevator, with the exception of Chase, who weakly crawls. Miriam snickers at that, but stands far away from Chase. Everyone does, in fact.

Monokuma: All aboooard! See you all on the other side! (the elevator begins to descend back into the ground)

Miriam: … (she stares off into space)

It’s quiet as the remaining students stand in the elevator. No one says in a word, not even Chase or Tatyana.

What was going to happen to Sky? What happened to Laura? And Tanner? 

Hopefully, Rita was right.

That things would be alright.

But…

What does “alright” even mean anymore?

REMAINING: 14.


	12. Chapter 2 Class Trial Part 1

**Truth Bullets:**

  * **Monokuma File #3:** The victim was Laura Bruno, the Ultimate Goal Keeper. The time of death was 11:11 PM. The cause of death was asphyxia. There are no other injuries.
  * **The motive:** No access to food or water until another murder occurred.
  * **Body Discovery Announcement:** The three people who discovered Laura's body were Chizaki Hotohara, Miriam Gardner, and Sky Marston.
  * **Sky's condition:** Because of dehydration and hunger, Sky has been in critical condition for the majority of the day since the motive was announced. He is currently recovering with the help of Monokuma.
  * **Rope:** Rope, tied in a noose, is tied around Laura's neck and is connected to the ceiling fan. 
  * **Likely cause of death:** Laura's death is likely a suicide.
  * **Fallen ceiling fan:** The ceiling fan the rope was connected to fell from the ceiling with the rest of Laura's body.
  * **Monokuma File #4:** The victim was Tanner Yakamoto, the Ultimate Soccer Star. The time of death was 11:07 PM. The cause of death was blood loss. Besides the stab wound in the chest, there are no other injuries.
  * **Body Discovery Announcement #2:** The three people who discovered Tanner's body were Chizaki Hotohara, Karen Thompson, and Miriam Gardner.
  * **Knife:** A knife is sticking out of Tanner's chest. According to Chizaki, the knives and kitchenware, aside from the food, were moved to the warehouse during the duration of the motive, allowing anyone to access anything from the kitchen that they needed.
  * **Fingerprints:** According to Vincent, the fingerprints on the knife that killed Tanner and Tanner's fingerprints are different. 
  * **Note:** A note is left beside Tanner's body that reads: "It's for the best".
  * **Baseball bat:** A baseball bat was found under Tanner's bed. It's worth noting that it's spotless.
  * **Tanner's condition:** Tanner's body is slightly curled up on his bed, with his legs slightly bent. His head has no injuries. 
  * **Lack of note:** Laura did not leave behind a note with her likely suicide.
  * **Noah's account:** Noah followed Tanner, who was alone, to the warehouse, and saw Tanner retrieve a knife from there.



**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!  
OBJECTIVE: **Discover the culprit behind Tanner Yakamoto's murder.  
  
Monokuma: Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and the blackened will be able to leave the island with no consequence.  
  
Lee: Here we go again, huh...? I still have no idea what to do.   
  
Noah: What do we know so far?   
  
Towa: Not enough to pin down a killer.   
  
Krystal: That's true... Alibis are pretty much obsolete, since this all happened during night time again... The only innocent party for sure aside from the three who discovered Tanner is Sky, because he's currently under Monokuma's care.  
  
Chizaki: That makes sense, yes.  
  
Krystal: Aside from that, however, everyone else is fair game.   
  
Karen: Well then. Where do we start? We already know the cause of Laura's death, suicide.   
  
Miren: (pushes up glasses slightly) Well perhaps we're focusing on the "how" too much, rather than the "why" of the case. Maybe it'll help us with our case, maybe it won't. But it'll at least get us to start talking and thinking, and maybe it'll amuse Monokuma for just a bit. (he gives a small, painful smile)  
  
Monokuma: zzz... (he's lounged across his chair, supposedly sleeping)  
  
Miren: (sighs) Or not.   
  
Vincent: What do you mean, Miren?  
  
Miren: Well... Why would Laura commit suicide? What was her intention?  
  
Miriam: ...  
  
Tatyana: ... (she looks like she wants to say something but doesn't and continues glowering)  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #1**  
 **Truth Bullets:**  
The motive  
Sky's condition  
Lack of note  
  
Miren: Why would Laura commit suicide?  
  
Tatyana: ...  
  
Oku: Tatyana won't say it so I will for her.  _Attention_.   
  
Noah: Perhaps it has to do with  _guilt_...   
  
Towa: Like the way you all treated her? Guilted someone into suicide...  
  
Oku: Or maybe, Towa, it's  _the motive_.   
  
Chizaki: If that's the case, was Laura hoping to stop it?   
  
Oku: Huh? Oh. Yeah. Sure.  
  
(use "Sky's condition" to agree with "the motive")  
  
Miriam:  **Sounds about right!**  
  
Miriam: That... That does make sense, Oku.  
  
Oku: Of course it does.  
  
Miriam: I mean, I'd like to think... Um... Our shitty treatment didn't factor in... But I think she just wanted to stop the motive above all else.   
  
Noah: Depression combined with desperation... It seemed like the only way out for her. ... I think.  
  
Rita: How morbid...  
  
Miriam: It sucks but... Yeah. I think that's it. We all saw how Sky was. He hadn't eaten the day before and he exerted himself to the point of blacking out and even near death in just two days... I think Laura thought that what she was doing was the right thing to do to save everyone.  
  
Miren: I see it as an attempt to redemption, if anything. Perhaps the guilt she felt after killing Akako with no punishment pushed her further to take her own life. And if she died thinking she stopped the motive and saved not just Sky, but anyone else, then she would be going in a more positive light.  
  
Miriam: ... (stares at the ground) If only-  
  
Tatyana: (sneers) But like you said, it was only an attempt.   
  
Oku: So she speaks.  
  
Tatyana: But in the end, Laura was still a murderer and a coward. She couldn't admit to her crimes nor could she face them, so she chose the cowardly way out.  
  
Chizaki: Tatyana....  
  
Tatyana: What? You can't flip me all the way over here. It's a class trial, and I'm allowed to speak my mind.  
  
Rita: But- But you just don't say things like that!  
  
Tatyana: What, the truth? (she spits her words)  
  
Chase: Holy shit, chill out. Who the fuck pissed in your cereal this morning  
  
Towa: You know when Chase tells you to chill you're going too far.  
  
Tatyana: You fools are so attached to lies and rose-colored points of views but FACE IT. Laura was a coward, and in the end, even her own death doesn't matter! So move. The fuck. ON.  
  
Rita: How could you say something like that? Something so... So cruel!  
  
Tatyana: Well it's the truth. The truth is cruel. Reality is cruel. LIFE is cruel. That's what this killing game is fucking about, and if you can't deal with that, then feel free to follow Laura's path. I won't mourn your death.  
  
Miriam: ...  
  
Miriam stands there in shock. Feelings of guilt and pain swirl inside her, and for a moment she just wanted to break down and cry.   
  
But she couldn't let herself do that.  
  
Quickly, anger begins to swell up inside her, replacing all other emotion.  
  
Miriam: (gulps) You know, Tatyana, for someone who's telling us to move on from Laura's death, you seem to be pretty fixated on her. ... Cunt.  
  
Tatyana: (whips head around) Excuse me? You're in no place to talk.  
  
Miriam: I know. I know I did some really shitty things and now that I have to confront that, it hurts! It hurts a whole fucking lot. But what the fuck can I do about it now? Nothing! And my life goes on. That's what makes me different from an utter twat like you. I'm actually willing to move on! I'm not gonna stand here and be dead weight as I complain about people who are now long gone, I'm actually gonna help solve these fucking murders!   
  
Tatyana: (rolls eys) I don't need another person lecturing me.  
  
Miriam: Well, too fucking bad, that's what you get when you have an unpleasant personality and still act like a major bitch even after you pushed someone to suicide!   
  
Monokuma: Ohoho! Get her, Jade, get her!  
  
Miriam: (takes a moment to raise an eyebrow) ... My name's Miriam?  
  
Tatyana: (glares at Monokuma) Wh- Who's side are YOU on, you fat tub of lard?! Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?  
  
Monokuma: (waves paw) Comedic effect. I do that stuff all the time!   
  
Tatyana: Well, do you actually have anything worthwhile to contribute to this conversation?  
  
Chase: Conversation, more like a roast session. (he sticks out a tongue teasingly)  
  
Monokuma: Hm... Nope! But just remember, I get bored easily, and the class trial ends when I'm bored! Just a fair warning!  
  
Miriam: So what will it be then, Tatyana? Follow your own advice for fucking once? Or continue to bitch around and contribute nothing but hurt and pain to this group, JUST LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO?!  
  
Miriam takes a deep breath after she finishes. It's silent, except for Tatyana's shaky breaths.  
  
Tatyana: ... F-Fine. Don't expect me to help you anymore from here on out.  
  
Miriam: You never have.   
  
It falls silent again.  
  
Rita: (clears throat to break the silence) Uh... Wow.  
  
Chase: Nice.  
  
Chizaki: ... Shall we get back on track now?   
  
Miriam: Huh? Oh, right. Got a bit carried away there...  
  
Karen: (scoffs) A bit, she says.  
  
Miriam: Well. Now that we've determined why Laura died, I think we can make the same assumption to why Tanner died. He also wanted to stop the motive.  
  
Lee: Are you saying he committed suicide as well?  
  
Miriam: Huh? No way, that's not possible.  
  
Lee: Why not? It makes sense, right?  
  
Miriam: It doesn't, because of things like...  
  
(Choose Truth Bullet: Fingerprints)  
  
Miriam: This! I should let Vincent explain?  
  
Vincent: Huh? Oh, right, the fingerprints! I checked Tanner's fingerprints and the fingerprints on the handle of the knife and... They're different.   
  
Krystal: Whose fingerprints were they?  
  
Vincent: (shrugs) I wouldn't know. All I know is that they're not Tanner's, that's for sure.   
  
Lee: Man, if only we could have everyone's fingerprints, that would make things so much easier. ... Yet also way too OP, so I guess that's why we don't.  
  
Chase: (snickers) Besides, it would put an even larger target on Vincent's head.  
  
Vincent: (clenches fists) Well-  
  
Miriam: ANYWAYS! What the fingerprints indicate is that Tanner's death could not have been a suicide! Someone else had to have killed him!  
  
NOAH: Um, that's wrong! ... I think.  
  
Miriam: (narrows eyes) EXCUSE me?   
  
Noah: (raises arms in defense) U-Um... Please don't take this as a personal attack, but... I think it's too early to assume Tanner's death wasn't a suicide!  
  
Miriam: Are you implying I'm WRONG?  
  
Noah: ... I'm not implying you're right.  
  
Miriam: (sighs) God, fine. Let's just get this over with.   
  
Miriam: (Internally) Try to stay calm, Miriam...  
  
 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #1**  
NOAH CAMPBELL VS MIRIAM GARDNER  
  
Truth Blades:  
Knife  
Note  
Baseball bat  
  
  
Noah: Tanner being killed by someone else just doesn't make sense.  
  
Noah: How did someone get into his room? At night?   
  
Noah: No one else should have been awake.  
  
Noah: Tanner had to have been alone in his room,  
  
Noah: Which is how his death was a suicide!  
  
  
Miriam: We don't know enough about alibis to prove Tanner was alone, you idiot!  
  
Miriam: BECAUSE it was night time, anyone could've been anywhere,  
  
Miriam: And no one would have known! DUH!  
  
  
Noah: B-But...  
  
Noah: I...  **I saw Tanner**...   
  
Noah: Why would he grab  **his own murder weapon**? H-He killed himself...   
  
Noah: There's  **no way** it could have been anyone else!   
  
Noah: I know what I saw! ... I think.  
  
(Use truth blade: Baseball bat to refute "no way")  
  
Miriam:  **How stupid can you be?!  
  
** Miriam: No! That's not true! There was something else in Tanner's room! Someone WAS there when he died- and that someone is the murderer!  
  
Chizaki: You mean...?  
  
Karen: The baseball bat we found, right?  
  
Miriam: Exactly! If you actually bothered to look INSIDE Tanner's room- which, by the way, none of you fuckwads did- you'd find, under his bed, a baseball bat!   
  
Noah: (shocked) A... Baseball bat...?  
  
Miriam: Yep! Now, you may be wondering, "what the everloving FUCK is a baseball bat doing in the ULTIMATE SOCCER PLAYER's room"?  
  
Krystal: Heh, Tantan is probably rolling in his grave right now. ... (her face falls) Poor guy.  
  
Miriam: And that's the thing! What the everloving FUCK is a baseball bat doing in Tanner's room?! It doesn't belong there! Which means someone else had to have brought it in!   
  
Chase: Who's to say Tanner also didn't bring that to his room? Maybe in reality Tanner secretly wanted to be a baseball player instead and practiced batting in his room. You never know.  
  
Miriam: That's unlikely. Shut up.   
  
Towa: Is that why you attempted to introduce yourself as Sheca as well? And failed?  
  
Chase: Hk-!  
  
Oku: Guess we'll never know.  
  
Rita: Well... It certainly is out of place... I guess...  
  
Vincent: Hm... Yeah, your theory doesn't seem too far off, Miriam.   
  
Miriam: See? I told you I was right! HA!  
  
Lee: Though I'd recommend taking it down a notch. Just sayin'.  
  
Miriam: (pumped with adrenaline at the moment) I have no idea what you're talking about!  
  
Noah: ... (looks down)  
  
Rita: (glances at Noah) B-But! I'm still not convinced! Nothing is set in stone, Tanner still could have committed suicide, like Laura!  
  
Noah: ...? (looks up)  
  
Rita: So yeah! I side with Noah! What are you gonna do about it?  
  
Karen: ... Change your mind. Obviously.  
  
Miriam: See, my girl Karen gets it.  
  
Tatyana: ... (she continues to silently glare)  
  
Chase: I dunno, I'm still all for my secret baseball player theory. It's pretty funny.  
  
Vincent: Eh... Yet also, very improbable. No offense.  
  
Karen: No. Full offense.  
  
Chase: (shrugs) None taken either way.  
  
Chizaki: I know what I saw... It has to be murder. There's no way Tanner was alone when he died.  
  
Miren: ... (pushes up glasses) A suicide would make more sense, I believe.   
  
Krystal: Yeah! We don't know enough about this case anyways! We need to find more evidence!  
  
Oku: Well, one decision supports my theory. Another doesn't.  
  
Towa: And that decision being murder over suicide.  
  
Lee: Well... There's a lot pointing to be suicide. So... I dunno, man.  
  
Miriam: Oh fuck, we're split down the middle again. Does that mean-  
  
MONOKUMA: Youuuu betcha!!!  
  
Monokuma: Boy oh boy! Time for me to have a couple more lines squeezed in- I mean, a SCRUM DEBATE! Aren't you kids excited?  
  
Miriam: If this actually means I get to participate this time around!  
  
Oku: (raises hand) But Monokuma, there's only thirteen of us now that Sky is hospitalized. It's still odd, like last time.  
  
Monokuma: Dammit! I completely forgot about that! Why didn't someone tell me sooner?! I'm not responsible for keeping track of how many of you runts there are!  
  
Lee: Yes... You are.  
  
Monokuma: ... Huh. I guess I am.  
  
Miriam: Well, it's someone else's turn to sit out then!   
  
Monokuma: Geez, that eager for a fight? You should probably get counselling for that, it could become a serious issue in your future!  
  
Miriam: ...   
  
Monokuma: Though at this point I guess it's a little too late for "help", or even a future for that matter! Upupu...  
  
Miren: Uh...  
  
Monokuma: Ah, right! The odd number problem. Hm... Eeny, meeny, miney... You! Stick figure!  
  
Tatyana: (unamused) I assume you're talking to me?   
  
Monokuma: You seem awfully quiet. It wouldn't kill ya to sit out, right?  
  
Miriam: Oh come on! You're getting HER consent on the matter? You didn't give me that last time!  
  
Monokuma: Hey! Shh! Let her answer.  
  
Tatyana: Ugh. I really don't care.  
  
Monokuma: That's a yes for me! You sit out this round. For the rest of you... SCRUM DEBATE TIME!  
  
 **SCRUM DEBATE  
QUESTION: **Was Tanner Yakamoto's death a suicide?  
  
 **YES:**  Noah Campbell, Rita Scarpa, Chase Sino, Miren Aitou, Lee Adams, Krystal Anderson  
 **NO:**  Miriam Gardner, Karen Thompson, Chizaki Hotohara, Vincent Valentino, Oku Shitanaga, Towa Shitanaga   
  
Rita: There's not enough  **evidence**  to prove Tanner's death was a murder!  
  
Karen: But there's enough  **evidence** to prove his death wasn't a suicide!  
  
  
Chase: The **baseball bat**  could mean anything. What if it was already in Tanner's room when he died?  
  
Chizaki: A  **baseball bat**? In a soccer player's room? I find it unlikely that it wasn't brought in.  
  
  
Lee: Who's to say  **Tanner**  brought it in himself? Doesn't have to be someone else.  
  
Towa: What logical reason would  **Tanner**  have to do that?  
  
  
Miren: Tanner left behind a  **note**... Doesn't that indicate a suicide?  
  
Oku: So by your logic, Laura not leaving a  **note**  behind indicates a murder.  
  
  
Noah: B-But... I-I saw Tanner! He grabbed the  **knife**  that killed him!   
  
Vincent: But the  **knife**  had fingerprints that weren't Tanner's. Doesn't that mean someone else had to be involved?  
  
  
Krystal: But how could anyone have gotten into Tanner's room? It was  **night time**!  
  
Miriam: E-fucking-xactly! It's  **night time** , bitch! Anything can happen!   
  
  
Miriam, Karen, Chizaki, Vincent, Oku, and Towa:  **This is our answer!**  
  
BREAK!!!  
  
Miriam: (exhales) ... Woo. I feel the adrenaline levels subsiding. Or maybe they were endorphins?  
  
Rita: Dolphins?  
  
Lee: See what I mean?  
  
Tatyana: That was entertaining, at the very least.  
  
Vincent: Messed up definition of entertainment in my opinion.  
  
Noah: (tearing up a little) I-I'm sorry, you were right, I shouldn't have brought it up...  
  
Chizaki: (softens) Oh, no, Noah... It's alright...  
  
Noah: Now I've just wasted everyone's time and-  
  
Krystal: It wasn't a waste of time, my dude! I'm still not convinced on one detail!  
  
Miriam: Ughhhh, seriously? What is it now?  
  
Krystal: How DID the killer get into Tanner's room? It was night time, and it should've been locked! Saying "anything can happen" just doesn't cut it!   
  
Miriam: (snaps fingers) Dang, thought that would work.  
  
Miriam: (waves hand) Fine, fine, I'll answer your freaking question. Chill.  
  
Chase: You're not one to talk.  
  
Miriam: Can it. Close your mouth. Stop talking. Other ways to say "Shut up".  
  
Chase: Tough crowd, I guess.  
  
Miriam: Just... Whatever, let me focus for one fucking minute! Shuush!  
  
 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**  
  
QUESTION: How did the killer get into Tanner's room?  
ANSWER:  
C O N S E N T  
  
Miriam:  **There, ya fucking satisfied?**    
  
Miriam: The killer was allowed to enter. Breaking and entering would be no dice, and there's no evidence of that anyways. So there's only one other way the killer got into Tanner's room... And that's only if Tanner let them in.  
  
Krystal: But... Why would Tanner do that? I'm fully on board with your train of thought, but it just doesn't make sense.   
  
Oku: Oh, yes it does, Krystal. This fits perfectly with my theory, in fact!  
  
Krystal: What theory?  
  
Towa: The theory Oku and I came up with. That we never told anyone.  
  
Oku: Only lightly hinted at during the investigation, because we didn't want to start the trial off with anyone possible biases.  
  
Towa: And also because we didn't know if we were right up until the clue Miriam revealed.  
  
Oku: That too, I suppose. But I knew I was right this entire time.  
  
Towa: Which is clearly why we're only bringing it up now.  
  
Oku: TOWA! Anyways, I'd like to present my, well, our, theory.   
  
Miriam: And that theory would be...?  
  
Oku grins.  
  
Oku: I'm so glad you asked.


	13. Chapter 2 Class Trial Part 2

Oku: I'm so glad you asked.   
  
Oku: Allow me to explain.   
  
Miriam: This better make sense...   
  
Oku: Trust me, I'm sure it will.   
  
Karen: Well, what is it then?   
  
Oku: I'd like to reestablish the fact that Tanner's death was a murder, and not a suicide.   
  
Towa: The baseball bat was found in Tanner's room, which is out of place since it wasn't used, and the murder weapon, the knife, had fingerprints that weren't Tanner's on it.   
  
Oku: Of course, there's evidence that may say otherwise, but for this theory's convenience, we'll just say it really was a murder.   
  
Towa: That, and that's the consensus we've all agreed on as a class.   
  
Oku: And as Miriam just brought up, the only way the killer could get into Tanner's room was through Tanner letting them in. It's night time, and even then breaking and entering isn't really an option. Tanner had to have invited the killer into his room.   
  
Towa: And that's the thing.   
  
Oku: Who would Tanner invite into his room? And judging from the fact that Tanner grabbed the murder weapon himself, it's safe to say Tanner intended to get himself killed that night. There was no evidence of a struggle in his room, and as mentioned before, the baseball bat, which was likely brought in by the killer, was unused and spotless. Tanner planned to get himself killed that night.   
  
Chizaki: W... What?   
  
Lee: That makes no sense. He could've just kill himself if he planned to die to stop the motive, just like Laura.   
  
Towa: We don't know why he did that either. But we can still figure out the killer even without knowing that.   
  
Oku: So Tanner invited someone into their room and requested for them to kill him. Who would that be? Think about it. Who was Tanner close to- Who did Tanner  _trust_  enough to kill him?    
  
Miriam: ... I think I'm getting an idea of who you're talking about.   
  
Oku: (nods and smiles a little) Good. Glad you caught on. And who would this person be?    
  
Towa: Who's the killer?   
  
Miriam: ...   
  
Miriam's eyes quickly scan around the room. Everyone is silent, afraid to speak up after what Oku and Towa had said in fear of appearing suspicious. No one wants to be the killer.    
  
Yet...   
  
Miriam's eyes focus on one person.   
  
Someone is.   
  
CHOOSE A PERSON: KRYSTAL ANDERSON   
  
Miriam: ... Krystal.   
  
Oku: Correct.   
  
Krystal: (eyes widen) W... Wait. Me? Of all people? ... SERIOUSLY?!   
  
Miriam: You were close to Tanner, weren't you? The closest out of all of us.    
  
Krystal: I mean... Y-Yeah! (she starts speaking faster as she gets tenser and tenser) Duh! Obviously! Of course I was close to Tanner! I'm not some cold bitch, obviously! But that doesn't mean I killed Tanner! That's ridiculous! You can't be that stupid!   
  
Lee: Lots of exclamation points.   
  
Miriam: But we're going by Oku's theory, which makes sense. If Tanner was killed by someone else, you're our best bet on who he let into his room. And your shitty upbeat attitude doesn't make you any less suspicious.   
  
Krystal: I think NOT! If ANYTHING, Tanner inviting me would be the least likely choice! I was closest to Tanner, so I'd be the most hesitant to even kill him!    
  
Miren: That is a valid point... Better to be killed by someone you weren't as close to than to be killed by someone you considered a friend.   
  
Krystal: See?! Exactly! Miren agrees with me! I'm not the killer!   
  
Miriam: But-   
  
Krystal: Listen, listen. If I really was the killer, why would I bring something like a BASEBALL BAT to Tanner's room?! That makes no gosh darn sense and you know it! I'm not the killer! If I trusted him enough, like you guys are assuming and everything, why would I bring a baseball bat?! I should've just gone in with nothing and assumed the best from someone I trusted!   
  
Miriam: This is a killing game though. If my friend invited me to their room DURING night time, I'd be suspicious nonetheless!   
  
Tatyana: Unfortunately, I can't see you in that situation any time soon.   
  
Miriam: (ignores her) I'd bring a baseball bat for precaution anyways!   
  
Krystal: Yeah? Well guess what! I'm not you! We are two very different people with two very different mindsets! Did anyone SEE me go to the warehouse at all today?!    
  
Noah: No... I only saw Tanner...   
  
Lee: I was nowhere near the warehouse. In my store, as usual.   
  
Chizaki: We can assume, especially because of the motive, that most of us didn't go near the warehouse. So... No one saw Krystal.   
  
Krystal: Exactly! You didn't see me go to the warehouse, so you can't firmly say I was the killer! It coulda been anyone!   
  
Miriam: Too bad we'll never know, because no one saw anyone, outside of Tanner himself!    
  
Krystal: I'M NOT THE KILLER! I've state my evidence and made my case! You don't have any proof to prove me otherwise, because most of this case has been shaky at best!    
  
Miriam: Ok? Fine. Try to stump me then! I've countered all of your points and you're just digging yourself an even deeper hole this way! I've got an answer to all of your questions!    
  
Krystal: REALLY NOW? ... I mean, really now? Is that so? Well then, I've got a question for you, one we haven't even discussed this whole time!    
  
Miriam: And what's that?   
  
Krystal: If Tanner really did invite me into his room, WHEN did he do it? HOW did he do it? We hadn't talked all day because of the motive, and I hadn't seen him because he was preparing his own death, apparently!    
  
Miriam: ...   
  
Krystal: No words? I thought so! Because there isn't an answer! He didn't invite me, and I didn't kill him! I'M NOT THE KILLER! I DIDN'T KILL TANNER!    
  
Miriam: (Internally) God, is this how Sky felt last time? To put up with someone so stubborn they refuse to back down even when they were backed into a corner? Because holy shit, this is really annoying. I have to make her admit it somehow! I know she's the killer!    
  
Miriam: I've got your answer.   
  
**PANIC TALK ACTION/FINAL QUESTION**   
Krystal: Tanner never invited me! I never saw him all day, and it's not like he gave me some kind of note! If he never invited me to his room, then I can't be the killer!   
  
Answer:   
IT'S-FOR-THE-BEST   
  
Miriam:  **This should shut you up!**   
  
Miriam: ... It's for the best.   
  
Krystal: (she stops for a moment) ... What...?   
  
Miriam: That phrase rings a bell, doesn't it?   
  
Rita: It's... For the best? What does that mean?   
  
Miriam: Next to Tanner's body was a note. In reality, it was just a slip of paper. It read "It's for the best".    
  
Noah: So that means...   
  
Chase: The paper was torn on both ends, wasn't it?   
  
Miriam: The paper was torn on both ends. That... That means it was from another piece of paper, wasn't it? The note Tanner sent you. The invitation to his room.    
  
Krystal: N-No... That... That's ridiculous I- (she goes back from being vulnerable to high-strung) If that's the case, where's the note then?! You couldn't find it in my room! Or Tanner's!    
  
Miriam: Or it could be right under our noses. Your pockets?   
  
Krystal: ...!   
  
Miriam: I'm gonna take that reaction as me being right. The best kind of reaction!    
  
Krystal: There... There's nothing in my pockets...   
  
Miriam: Why don't you show us, then? Show us that nothing is in your pockets and not some notes you've been hiding that would incriminate you.   
  
Krystal: ... ...   
  
She thrusts her hands into her pockets and rummages around. She hesitates for a moment, but ultimately sighs and pulls her hands back out. She holds two slips of paper with things written on both of them.    
  
Vincent: ... That's it, ain't it.   
  
Krystal: ... (she just nods)   
  
Oku: So we were right.   
  
Towa: But at what cost?   
  
Krystal: I have some explaining to do, clearly. But first... I'm sorry, everyone. Second, I guess I should read what Tanner wrote for me.   
  
She takes a deep breath and holds up his note.   
  
Krystal: "To, Krystal. You are the one I trust the most out of everyone on this island. And that is why I am writing this note to you. I realize our circumstances have backed us into a corner I am not sure how to get out of easily. And by 'us', I don't just mean you and me. I mean everyone. And for the sake of everyone, I hope that you hold the same amount of trust in me that I place in you. This is no laughing matter anymore, and we were all lucky enough to barely escape death the last motive, but we all lost too much. I want to cut our losses, and I want to trust in you. So, with that being said, please come to my room at 10:30 PM. I realize it is after the night time call, but I promise I have no intent of harming you myself. But I cannot guarantee what will happen from there. Please, trust me and show up. You will soon realize that-"   
  
Krystal and Miriam, at the same time: "It's for the best."   
  
Krystal: (she picks up the other note) "Sincerely, Tanner Yakamoto".   
  
It's silent for a moment as what Tanner had read aloud sinks in.   
  
Karen: ... So then... You admit it?   
  
Krystal: ... (nods) Yes, I admit it. I killed Tanner.   
  
Miriam just stares at Krystal, silently. (For once)   
  
Krystal: And before I explain any further, I believe someone would want to go over what had happened during this murder? We can't forget Laura after all, and this will clear things up. I can reaffirm anything you have to say once you're finished.   
  
Miriam: Just like... What Sky did... ... Yeah. Right. Let's go over this case one more time and solidify what had happened. (she nods)   
  
**CLOSING ARGUMENT: BEGIN!**   
  
Miriam: The victim was the one who planned this murder, ironically enough. Because the motive that deprived us of food and water immediately threatened everyone, especially Sky, who is now under Monokuma's care. So, the victim, Tanner, hatched a plan to end the motive. But that would mean someone would have to die.    
  
Miriam: Tanner grabbed a knife, which had been moved to the warehouse while the kitchen was closed. While he was at it, he was being unknowingly followed by Noah, who observed him grab the knife. For a while, this led us to believe Tanner's death was a suicide, but other clues were discovered that said otherwise. Tanner had no intention to kill himself, and instead was going to ask for someone else to murder him.   
  
Miriam: Tanner then wrote a note to the real killer, asking them to trust him and meet him in his room after night time. If only he had made the time a half-hour later, then maybe Chizaki would've caught the killer, like how she caught me, even though I was trying to help Sky. Tanner sent this note to someone he trusted the most, as he believed they would be the one who would most likely follow through with Tanner's note and kill him.   
  
Miriam: Once the killer got the note, they couldn't help but be suspicious. They grabbed a baseball bat from the warehouse for safe measure, and sadly no one saw them do so, and at the designated time, met Tanner in his room like he had asked. What happened in his room was unknown, but at the same time, another death was about to happen.   
  
Miriam: L-Laura, who had been constantly put down and shunned for killing Akako days before, planned to commit suicide in the hotel lobby, hoping that their death would stop the motive and save everyone. She grabbed rope, tied it around the ceiling fan in a noose, and then... And then she hung herself. ... But she was too late. The killer had already murdered Tanner minutes before, making her death void in the eyes of the killing game.    
  
Miriam: After the killer had stabbed Tanner and let him bleed out on his bed, the killer tore apart the note he had sent them, leaving only the phrase "it's for the best" behind with his body, making it seem like a suicide. They hid the baseball bat under his bed, only for it to be found later. They hoped we'd consider both Laura and Tanner's deaths as suicides, but in reality, Tanner's death was a murder. And... The person who killed Tanner was...   
  
She looks up at Krystal, who silently nods at her and sadly smiles. She tries to hate her and scream at her with every inch of anger in her body, but she can't. She points at Krystal.   
  
Miriam: ... You.  **Krystal Anderson, the Ultimate Strategist.  
  
** (glass shattering sound)   
  
This was it. She was right. She solved the murder case. She did it, and now everyone should love her because of that! She should feel happy and proud and angry and-   
  
But all she feels is emptiness.    
  
Krystal: (nods) Pretty spot-on. ... It's funny. The only person who actually saw me at the warehouse was Laura. I just happened to run into her as I was leaving, so I had no idea what she had planned. ... And I guess she really didn't care about my plans either. The future probably wasn't one of her biggest priorities at the moment.   
  
Rita: How horrible...   
  
Miriam: ...   
  
Krystal: ... I'm sorry, Miriam. I'm sorry, everyone. This... This really shouldn't have happened and I really need to explain myself. But... But first, we vote. I've, uh... (she laughs sadly) I've really messed up now. ... Sorry, Tanner.    
  
**CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED.**   
  
Monokuma: Congratulations on another unanimous AND correct vote! I'm so proud of you all! The blackened responsible for killing Tanner Yakamoto is Krystal Anderson!   
  
Krystal: And there you have it.   
  
Karen: I... I have so many questions. Why did you agree to kill Tanner? You know it would've gotten you killed! Just... Why? Why did you do it? This could've all been avoided... No one had to die...   
  
Krystal: Could it have really? The motive would've killed us first. And I think that's what Tanner realized. If you want to have hope to continue living, sacrifices are gonna have to be made. ... People are gonna die. And that's the cold truth.    
  
Karen: But-   
  
Krystal: And Tanner didn't want to lose anyone just so he could keep living. I think... If it were between him, and all of you guys, he chose you guys. If it meant you all got to keep living, Tanner was willing to give up his life for that.   
  
Karen: But why-   
  
Krystal: I don't know if I can answer why, but I should least explain what happened before he died. Maybe that might answer your questions. ... I hope.   
  
_(FLASHBACK)  
  
It's 10:30 PM, just as Tanner had requested. Krystal knocks on Tanner's door hesitantly. She holds a baseball bat to the side. The door opens.  
  
Tanner: So you came. (he looks down) And I can see you didn't completely trust me in the end.  
  
Krystal: (shrugs sheepishly) Hey, can't blame me for being at least a little cautious in case things went south.  
  
Tanner: Well that won't be necessary. (he lets Krystal enter his room, and he shuts the door)  
  
Krystal: So what did you want to talk about?  
  
Tanner: ... (he sighs) I'll cut to the chase, Krystal. I came here to ask you to kill me.  
  
Krystal: ... WHAT?! NO! NO WAY! I AM NOT KILLING YOU-  
  
Tanner: At least hear me out! ... Please.  
  
Krystal: Fine. But I am NOT killing you. You're crazy.   
  
Tanner: Maybe so. But in times like these rational thinking is thrown out the window. We're reduced to our primal instincts as we strive to live in these hellish situations.  
  
Krystal: ... Dang. That's deep.  
  
Tanner: And here's the thing. You know the motive is going to kill us all if we don't do something. And it will be agonizing and take some time. Besides, Sky is already on the brink of death, most likely. You saw how he was when Miriam brought him back, he worked himself to extreme exhaustion when he was already running low on energy. We can't hesitate to act.   
  
Krystal: And by act, you mean...  
  
Tanner: (nods) Yes. My original request still stands.  
  
Krystal: But... But... Why you?! Why do YOU want to die?!  
  
Tanner: ... I'm scared, Krystal. Not just for myself, not just for you, but for everyone. I don't know what's going to happen to any of us. And I can't predict it either or strategize our way out of this. One moment, we're alive, and the next moment, we've been murdered. And there's nothing we can do to control that.   
  
Krystal: So you want to die in a time like this? By the hands of... Someone like me?  
  
Tanner: You could say that. But it's not just that. We barely survived last time with the time limit, and we made too many losses in doing so. Look at Sky. Look at Laura. Look at the entire class. We fell apart because of Palmer, Akako, and Lex's deaths. We can't afford to go through something like that again.  
  
Krystal: But if I kill you, we'll all go through that again! The class trial... The fighting... The loss... I don't want that!   
  
Tanner: (shakes head) Not necessarily. It may put people's minds at ease if they knew both parties consented to the murder, that it wasn't in cold blood. That and... (he pushes up his glasses) I don't think anyone intends on missing me. People will move on. Likely more easily than from Lex's death. That's just a fact.  
  
Krystal: But- But- I'LL miss you, Tanner! Don't you think of that?! We're all going to miss you! Death just plays along with what the killing game wants!  
  
Tanner: It's the only way you'll have any hope of surviving. If you want to survive, Krystal, then I have to die. That's just how things are right now, and there's no other way out. Those are the facts.  
  
Krystal: But... I'm not gonna make it out. You're right- Strategy will get us nowhere, I can't get away with killing you, they're gonna figure out it was me and then I'll get executed and die too!  
  
Tanner: (looks down and smiles sadly) ... Maybe that's why I truly asked you to come.  
  
Krystal: What...?  
  
Tanner: So even if things don't work out in the end... At least... At least I won't be alone.  
  
Tears well up in Krystal's eyes, and she begins to cry.  
  
Krystal: T-Tanner... I-I...  
  
Tanner: Don't cry, please, it'll just make the dehydration even worse. But it'll end if you let me die. And... Knowing you all got to live a little longer because of my own death... I think I'll die happy knowing that.  
  
Krystal: (wipes at tears as she cries) Tanner... Why... Why can't you just do it yourself?! Why do I have to do it? I... I don't want to kill you... I don't want you to die...  
  
Tanner: It'll only delay the inevitable if you don't. I know I'm not going to be making this out alive, and... That's alright. Just please, Krystal, live. Monokuma won't be satisfied until someone is murdered. That's what he said, right?  
  
Krystal: ...  
  
Tanner: It's alright. Just... Please. ... It's for the best, Krystal.  
  
Krystal: ... (she sniffs loudly, and without looking at Tanner, she nods)  
  
Tanner: ... Thank you. (he hands her the knife that he had grabbed earlier)  
  
Krystal: ... Are you sure you want to do this, Tanner? ... You really want to die  
  
Tanner: ... (he nods silently)   
  
Krystal: ... Alright then.   
  
She breathes deeply and shuts her eyes, refusing to look as she stabs Tanner in the chest. He winces in pain as he starts breathing heavily, gasping for air as he braces through the pain. Blood splatters out of the knife wound.  
  
He smiles lightly at Krystal one last time time...   
  
... And then Tanner lets out his final breath.   
  
Krystal stands up silently as she cries. She shuts Tanner's eyes and wipes at her own tears.   
  
... She'll live. She'll live for him._   
  
_(FLASHBACK END)  
  
_ Krystal: Do you understand now?   
  
Rita: (crying) Oh, Tanner... Krystal, how horrible it must have been!   
  
Oku: ... (he doesn't look at Krystal)   
  
Miriam: I...   
  
Krystal: Miriam... I'm sorry...   
  
Miriam: ... Look... Krystal... I know I should be mad. I should be screaming and calling you obscenities, I know, and before anyone says anything snarky, I just can't bring myself to be angry at you.   
  
Krystal: ... (laughs sadly) It's fine. Honestly, I was hoping you'd be angry. That'd at least be easier to deal with.    
  
Miriam: ... Sorry?   
  
Krystal: ... Don't be. But... I hope it answered all of your questions. And that it brought you all at ease a little, knowing Tanner willingly died.    
  
Lee: I... Yeah. I guess it does. A little.   
  
Krystal: (smiles lightly) I think I'll die happy then.    
  
Monokuma: Did someone say DYING?   
  
Krystal: Huh? Oh, yeah. Totally me. I said "die". You called?   
  
Vincent: Krystal, no!   
  
Monokuma: Dying, as in, EXECUTION?   
  
Krystal: Mmhmm.    
  
Noah: K.. Krystal!   
  
Chizaki: I-I... Wait! Not yet! Don't kill her yet!   
  
Monokuma: Well all of this backstory stuff is getting real fuckin' boring, especially when you've already seen it all!   
  
Lee: Hey! We're not all omnipotent bears like you!   
  
Monokuma: It's time for actually exciting stuff, ya know! After all, I've prepared a very special punishment for Krystal Anderson, the Ultimate Strategist!   
  
Karen: N-No! Not again!   
  
Miriam: Wait! Krystal, please!   
  
Krystal: Huh?   
  
Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got!   
  
Miriam: Please... Say hi to Tanner for us! And Laura! And tell them we miss them!   
  
Monokuma: IIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!!   
  
Krystal: ... (she nods) ... And tell Sky that I'm sorry. ... Peace, for now, I guess.   
  
**GAME OVER**   
**KRYSTAL HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**   
**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

  
**RELATION-SHIP DOWN  
ULTIMATE STRATEGIST KRYSTAL ANDERSON'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED  
  
**Krystal stands at the helm of a small boat next to a simple, laptop-shaped box. A fleet of ships appear on the horizon, with a screen on the largest. The screen flickers to life, showing an image of Monokuma’s face. Monokumas swarm the ships before Krystal before the Monokuma on screen orders the ships to fire. Missiles rain down in the ocean around Krystal, who opens the box with steady hands to reveal a setup for that relatively simple tabletop game, Battleship.   
  
... God dammit, she's always been bad at these kinds of strategy games.  
  
She deliberately pins down a selection of tacky piece things and her boat opens up to reveal one single cannon, which fires to hit wherever she places the pieces. It shoots down a great number of the Monokuma ships, causing them to sink, except the largest ship. The largest ship has been tanking hits like a pro and shooting many cannonballs back, but suddenly the screen on it changes to an image of Tanner's body, still in the same position Krystal had left him. Krystal realizes that he’s on the largest ship and falters for a moment before finally closing her Battleship box. The cannonballs from the other ship land closer and closer to Krystal’s ship, snagging a few close calls. She hesitates as she sees Tanner's body as the last thing she sees before she dies. She shuts her eyes with a bitter smile as she finally accepts what she's done. The final cannonball lands a direct hit on her and sinks the ship.  
  
  
  
...  
  
Chizaki: (covers mouth) Oh... Oh my god...  
  
Vincent: G-God dammit... Not again... I-I... (he clenches his fists, trying to control his anger)  
  
Tatyana: ... (she says nothing as she shakes her head and quickly heads towards the elevator)  
  
Chase: (sighs lightheartedly) Welp, sucks to suck.   
  
Lee: I- I can't even afford to call you out on this, this is just... So, so horrible... (she clutches her sides)  
  
Karen: God... That was... Let's just... Please, let's just try our best to avoid this. So no one else has to die anymore. And so we don't have to go through this again. ... Please.   
  
Miren: (nods, sweating) Yes... I agree.   
  
Noah: Um... Yeah...  
  
Monokuma: Oh! By the way, you may be wondering about Sky!   
  
Miriam: Not the best timing, but yeah, we have.  
  
Monokuma: Well he should be all healed up by tomorrow morning! So you'll get to see him then! Now, what do you say to your benevolent supervisor for taking care of your injured classmate? (he holds his arms open, waiting for praise)  
  
Miriam: (glares at Monokuma) Fuck you.   
  
The remaining class members leave Monokuma, enter the elevator, and return back to the hotel.  
  
... It was over. The class trial was over.   
  
Or in the last words of Krystal, "for now, I guess".  
  
It was never truly over.  
  
And the killings would go on.  
  
REMAINING: 13.  
  
...  
  
Item obtained: Checkered hoodie  
A grey hoodie with a purple and black checker pattern. For those who wanna come off as a cool and edgy chess player, and not some lame soccer player. ... Why would you want that, anyways?  
  
Item obtained: Soccer jersey  
A bright yellow and red soccer jersey with the number "11" on it. Despite its brightness, this reminds you of nothing but despair.  
  
Item obtained: Pink scarf  
A bright pink scarf. It resembles remnants of the past, and what could have been. ... Or something deep like that.


	14. Chapter 3-1

**CHAPTER 3: Dependent On The Unexpected  
**  
…  
  
Sky woke up in his room.  
  
That in itself is an odd enough statement. Who doesn’t wake up in their own room?  
  
But considering the last thing he saw was a… A…  
  
Oh, fuck.  
  
Sky immediately bolts up, sitting up straight in his bed.  
  
Sky: Where is-?! (he looks at the clock at the side of his bed)  
  
9 AM. He relaxes a little. One whole day had passed since the motive had been announced and he had passed out. Though was the motive over? After all… Someone had died, right? …  
  
Despite having passed out of dehydration and having vague memories of being barely alive he felt… Fine? Not hungry, not thirsty, just… Fine. He still had a bit of a headache, but he wasn’t feeling nearly dead anymore.  
Slowly, he got out of bed. The headache intensified, but he managed to get ready for the day and stumble out of his room. He technically hadn’t eaten in two days, so he might as well start having breakfast again.  
  
… And besides, he needed to know what happened.  
  
…  
  
Most of the class, from what he had remembered, were still enjoying breakfast when Sky got there. However, several people were missing…  
  
Tatyana, Laura, Tanner, and Krystal.  
  
Miriam: (looks up and sees Sky) Sky! You’re back! And you’re ok! (she runs up to him)  
  
Sky: … (he looks around to make sure that the four were missing) … Where’s Tatyana, Laura, Tanner, and Krystal?  
  
Miriam: I… (her face immediately falls and her eyes shift to side) Uh…  
  
Chase: Wow, not even a simple “good morning”? It’s always “where’s this person” and “who’s that” and “why are three of our classmates suddenly dead” with you. I’m hurt, truly. I am a human being with feelings, I'll have you know.  
  
Karen: You're like a cockroach. Shut up.  
  
Chizaki: Chase…  
  
Sky: (squints) … Three? But-  
  
Chase: Ah, don’t worry about Tatyana. She didn’t bother to show up to breakfast today, but trust me, she’s well alive.  
  
Sky: So then… If she’s alive, then…  
  
Chase: The lovebirds and the suicidal chick are all dead. The suicidal one, well, committed suicide! (he laughs to himself) I mean, what did you expect?  
  
Chizaki: (stands up, more forcefully) Chase!  
  
Chase: Whaaaat? I’m just delivering the news to our beloved Sky, so calm yo’ tits. Don’t shoot the messenger or anything. He wasn’t even here yesterday for the class trial, which is soooo unfair because it says that class trials are mandatory. Clearly we know who Monokuma’s favorite is. (raises eyebrow) Or is it more than favorite?  
  
Sky: … People like you make me wish I was still unconscious right now.  
  
Lee: Just ignore him, Sky. Go grab some food to eat, you must be hungry, right?  
  
Sky: (huffs) Yeah, yeah. Don’t wanna make any dumb mistakes like last time.  
  
Lee: (smiles lightly) Glad to see you’re ok. And I’ll probably grab some duck tape later to seal Chase’s mouth shut later, kay?  
  
Sky: (laughs a little) Pfft. I sure would like that.  
  
Chase: Hey, I can hear you!  
  
Karen: (sneers) Go get kicked in the nuts again.  
  
Sky: (laughs a little louder) Wait, “again”? Did this happen sometime before? And I missed it?  
  
Miriam: (proud, for someone who kicked someone in the nuts the night before) Yep! I did last night. It was great.  
  
Sky: (grins) Aw, man, can’t believed I missed that. (he relaxes a bit, and feels more like his usual self again)  
  
Chase: All the pretty girls on this island are out to get me… What a shame!  
  
Rita: B-But- What about me? I’m not pretty?  
  
Chase: Well, it’s a good thing I have more… Varied interests. (he nudges Noah) Whatcha think, Lover Boy?  
  
Noah: Um… Please leave me alone. And don't call me that.  
  
Chase: (hums, amused) Well then… Hey, hey, what about you two? (he gestures towards Oku and Towa) Not sure how it’d work with the two of you, but we could always figure something interesting out. How about it?  
  
Oku and Towa: (at the same time) How about you die in a fire, Chase.  
  
Chase: What a shame, what a shame. Man, you guys are no fun, and you all have ruined my appetite.  
  
Towa: Good.  
  
Chase: So I’ll be off! Enjoy your first meal in what, two or three days? (he waves amicably and casually walks off)  
  
Miren: Well… That certainly happened.  
  
Karen: (scribbling into journal) I really wish it didn’t.  
  
Sky: Hey, so what’s this about Tatyana?  
  
Karen: (frowns into journal) You don’t want to know.  
  
Miriam: (rolls eyes) Ugh, she was being a bitch as usual. (her demeanor drastically changes from annoyed to proud) But you don’t need to worry about her! I got your back!  
  
Sky: (raises eyebrow as he slowly chews on some food) I appreciate the desire to protect this booty. However, I think I can handle myself.  
  
Chizaki: Are you sure? I’d at least suggest taking it a little easy today. You’re still recovering, right?  
  
Vincent: Yeah, don’t worry. We don’t have any motive or deaths to worry about. … Or Tatyana or Chase, for that matter. We can just relax for once, y’know? I think we’d need that… After yesterday and everything.  
  
Miriam: (shrinks back and rubs arm) Uh... Yeah…  
  
Lee: (shrugs) Well, I’ll just going through my day as usual. Try not to think about yesterday too much… Or the day before that. Or the past week for that matter!  
  
Sky: Uh.  
  
Lee: Anyways, peace! (she leaves with a peace sign)  
  
Sky: ... Alright then. (unfazed, still eating)  
  
Chizaki: Still, Sky, I really do believe you should take it easy. Don’t do anything like last time, alright?  
  
Sky: Heard you the first time, Chizaki.  
  
Chizaki: (crosses arms) So I take that as you heeding my advice in the near future?  
  
Sky: …  
  
Sky: (Internally) I don’t think I want to piss her off.  
  
Sky: Yeah. I’ll take it easy for the day.  
  
Chizaki: (smiles and uncrosses arms) Thank you.  
  
Sky: (continues eating) Mhm.  
  
Miriam: And I’ll-  
  
Chizaki: Miriam.  
  
Miriam: … Leave Sky alone, like a good friend and classmate! (she awkwardly shuffles away and leaves the kitchen)  
  
Sky: (through a mouth-full of food) So did we ever learn why Miriam is such a suck up? Did I miss the explanation for that?  
  
Karen: Hm… (she flips through her journal) Nope. Just her being annoying, no real reason why.  
  
Chizaki: Well, even still, we shouldn’t treat her any differently regardless of how she acts. She helped a great deal last night, after all. I at least respect her for that.  
  
Karen: (huffs and closes journal) That’s such a you thing to say.  
  
Chizaki: You say that as if it’s a bad thing.  
  
Karen: Oh, of course not. Who wouldn’t want to be as perfect as you are?  
  
Vincent: Hey-  
  
Karen: (glares) Oh, don’t mind me. Really, don’t.  
  
Chizaki: Karen, I don't-  
  
Karen: Yeah. Don’t. (she scowls and leaves the kitchen as well)  
  
Miren: … I feel as if something should be done.  
  
Sky: Like what?  
  
Miren: Hm… I suppose… I’ll go talk to her. I think she needs that comfort.  
  
Sky: Well, good luck, my dude.  
  
Miren: (smiles) Thank you. Hopefully I won’t need that luck. (he leaves to follow Karen)  
  
Rita: (looks around) Does no one want to spend time with me?  
  
Oku: … (glances at Rita suspiciously)  
  
Towa: Not really, no. (the two walk off, leaving Rita)  
  
Rita: (looks down) I see how it is… It’s not like… (she begins muttering sad things under her breath)  
  
Vincent: … (he looks at Rita) … Nah. Me time. (he shakes his head and walks off)  
  
Rita: (sighs loudly) Guess I’ll just… Spend time by myself… (she walks off as well)  
  
Noah: … (he hasn’t said much, but quietly leaves to who knows where)  
  
Chizaki: So what do you plan on doing today, Sky?  
  
Sky: (swallows) After I’m done eating? Talk to Tatyana, probably.  
  
Chizaki: I’d… Highly recommend against that.  
  
Sky: (shrugs) I’m gonna do it anyways. Make sure she’s not dead at least, right? Cuz that would suck.  
  
Chizaki: Well then… I suppose. But I’ll leave you be on that matter. Have a nice day, Sky. And good luck as well. (she nods slightly and leaves)  
  
Sky: (chews in thought) I know Tatyana is bigoted and annoying, but… Did she do something yesterday? Even Chizaki is peeved by her. Damn.  
  
…  
  
Once Sky finishes his breakfast, he heads to Tatyana’s room and knocks on the door.  
  
Tatyana: Come in. (a click is heard)  
  
Sky opens the door. Tatyana is currently hanging up a dress on a clothes hanger.  
  
Sky: Huh…? (eyes widen) … Holy shit. That’s a lot of clothes.  
  
Tatyana’s room is filled with dresses, suits, and various costumes. Some are hung up normally, while others are laid out on her desk and bed, and others are just thrown onto the ground. They’re all intricately detailed and quite beautiful to look at, as much as Sky would hate to admit it.  
  
Tatyana: Thank you. I knew it was you at the door, so I figured you would have good enough taste to admire my work. This is my legacy that I leave behind, on the off chance I happen to not make it out of this island alive.  
  
Sky: … You made all of this?  
  
Tatyana: (rolls eyes) Obviously. Where else did I get a professionally made, ready for performance, highly detailed dress from? It’s not like Monokuma could make something like this. (she sneers) Or anyone else on this island.  
  
Sky: Hey, you’re forgetting about me. (he winks coyly) I’m a fashion designer, after all.  
  
Tatyana: You design. I sow.  
  
Sky: I also make my own clothes, y’know. How else am I gonna look this good?  
  
Tatyana: Why would you do that?  
  
Sky: Because, hun, news flash: it’s hard to find fashionable clothes my size. So I make my own!  
  
Tatyana: But… But you’re-  
  
Sky: Skinny. Not fat. Believe me, I know.  
  
Tatyana: But you can’t…?  
  
Sky: What a concept, skinny people also having issues with fashion.  
  
Tatyana: (her glance hardens) I didn’t let you in just to get lectured by yet another person.  
  
Sky: What, another person? Does this have to do with yesterday?  
  
Tatyana: (sighs) Perhaps. But I was speaking my mind. Is that so wrong?  
  
Sky: And what exactly is your mind? I’m almost afraid to find out.  
  
Tatyana: I merely stated that it was cowardly of Laura to run off and commit suicide because she couldn’t handle her own problems regarding killing Akako. I’m not wrong, am I?  
  
Sky: (eyes widen and his grin falls) You what?  
  
Tatyana: (she repeats herself, but with a harsher tone) I’m not wrong, am I?  
  
Sky: ... Holy shit, do you even know what you're saying? What the fuck is wrong with you? Who HURT you? How were you raised so poorly that you became such an awful and hateful person?  
  
Tatyana: I told you, I’m not in the mood-  
  
Sky: (glares and raises voice) No! I don’t care, you have to realize the garbage you’re spewing out of your mouth sometime, so it might as well be now! Does it bring you pleasure to be so hateful? To scorn every person you see for insecurities they SOMETIMES CAN’T EVEN CONTROL? SOMETIMES PEOPLE CAN’T HELP IT IF THEY’RE FAT, YOU KNOW?!  
  
Tatyana: I- You don’t know what I’ve been through.  
  
Sky: (steps forward) I don’t care whatever shitty justification you have. Maybe you really did have a shitty life. Maybe you have bad experiences. But… Bullying people for being overweight? Sucking up to people who aren’t? Calling people weak and pathetic because they’re NOT YOU? Well excuuuuse me, princess! That is too much to be justified. People are different from you. And you’re gonna have to learn to deal with that real fast, or you're not gonna make it.   
  
Tatyana: (she retaliates) What does it matter to you? Why do you care so much?   
  
Sky: Because… (His tone falters) Because… Maybe there was a time when I wasn’t this. I wasn’t popular, I wasn’t charming, and… I wasn’t skinny. (his expression hardens again) Wrap your head around that.  
  
Tatyana: … What?  
  
Sky: But people can change, Tatyana. Drastically. Believe me, I know. It’s just a matter of whether you’re strong enough to want to change.  
  
Tatyana: … I…  
  
Sky: (he still stands his ground) Do you want to change, Tatyana? Or are you happy the way you are? Do you want to make steps to building stronger relationships with the rest of the class, or do you want to be alone as you continue to hate and scorn everyone else?  
  
Tatyana: … (she seems to genuinely think about this for a moment, but she shakes her head) … This is a killing game. Who cares about friendship and trust when they’re all going to die one day? I don’t have time to put effort into useless endeavors. Besides… I still have my reasons.  
  
Sky: … Fine. That’s your choice then. It’s clear that whatever I say will have no effect on you. (he heads to the door) Have fun being alone.  
  
Tatyana: … No, wait, I-  
  
Sky: (coldly) What is it, Tatyana?  
  
Tatyana: … (looks away) Nothing. Never mind. You wouldn’t have cared.  
  
Sky: Maybe, maybe not, but you never gave me a reason to in the first place . (he slams the door behind him)  
  
Sky: …  
  
He leans against the wall and sighs. His headache was still there, and it just got worse after that heated argument with Tatyana.  
  
Sky: …  
  
He heads back to the kitchen. He needed a drink. Of water.  
  
In the kitchen, Miriam is currently chugging down a bunch of water. She's sweaty right now.  
  
Miriam: Man, am I SO glad we got water back. (She looks around and sees Sky) Oh! Hey, Sky! How are you doing?  
  
Sky: Fine. You?  
  
Miriam: I'm good! I just finished my daily jog, so I stopped by to grab some water.  
  
Sky: Funny, I was just about to get a drink as well.  
  
Miriam: Here, I can-  
  
Sky: It's fine. I can do it myself. (He pours himself a cup of water)  
  
Miriam: (she stops) Um. Right.  
  
Sky: … (sips water)  
  
Miriam: … (awkwardly looks at cup)  
  
Sky: …  
  
Miriam: … You know, it's really weird running by myself now.  
  
Sky: Hm? … Oh. (Laura, Akako, and Krystal were all dead) ... Right. I'm sorry.  
  
Miriam: It's fine, it just… Sucks, you know? They were all my friends and man, I miss them all so much… I still can't help but feel bad about what happened to Laura. Like, really, really bad.   
  
Sky: … (he thinks about what Tatyana said) I don't think you should. I mean, it's not your fault. Nowhere near it.  
  
Miriam: Still, I… I shouldn't have treated her that way. She was my friend, after all. But... I don't blame her if she doesn't consider me her friend anymore.  
  
Sky: I talked to Tatyana, you know. Listened to what she said.  
  
Miriam: (eyes widen) You… You didn't actually believe that, did you? I can't believe she still hasn't changed!  
  
Sky: Hell no! I yelled at her for even thinking that. Talking to her just gives me a headache.  
  
Miriam: (relaxes) Oh, thank goodness. Well-  
  
Monokuma: (appears) What about talking to me?  
  
Sky: (steps back) What the-?!  
  
Monokuma: Hey, hey, Sleeping Beauty! How's it going? Did my treatment work?  
  
Sky: Well, I'm standing so… (he makes a disgusted face)  
  
Monokuma: Good, good! (Looks around) Seems I'm late to the party, huh? There's only two of you.  
  
Miriam: It's 11:30, Monokuma! Breakfast has been over for at least 2 hours now!  
  
Monokuma: Huh? Really? I would've expected you lazy teens to sleep in to at least past 11.  
  
Miriam: Kinda hard to with your annoying announcements.  
  
Monokuma: Aw, so you kids wake up so early with my morning announcements? How sweet of you!  
  
Sky: Anyways… So what’s with this announcement that you were meaning to tell us earlier?  
  
Monokuma: Oh! Right. I worked really hard on this, so even if you're not impressed, at least pretend to be. For widdle ol’ me, ok? … I’m batting my eyelashes right now.  
  
Miriam: (blandly) Boooo.  
  
Monokuma: Thanks!  
  
Sky: Just get on with it.  
  
Monokuma: Antsy, are we? Well, guess I’ll cut the suspense and get to the moment you’ve all been waiting for!  
  
Miriam: There’s only two of us!  
  
Monokuma: It’s a figure of speech, dammit!  
  
Sky: (louder) Anyways…  
  
Monokuma: Now, then, I’m proud to announce… A new island has been opened!  
  
Sky: (blinks) Oh. Right. That’s a thing.  
  
Monokuma: Indeed it is! My little chickadees-  
  
Miriam: Don’t call us that ever again.  
  
Monokuma: Have survived two class trials! So as a reward, I’ve opened up a new island! It took some time to prepare, but I thought you kids wouldn’t be awake yet. But hey, even Monokumas can be proved wrong sometimes!  
  
Sky: Alright…  
  
Monokuma: What’s with that look? It compliments your basic hairstyle poorly.  
  
Sky: (unamused) …  
  
Miriam: So I’m guessing the electric fence is gone?  
  
Monokuma: Yep! It’s gone and the bridge to the next island is open. Go check it out! It’s harmless, swearsies!  
  
Sky: So how is everyone else gonna know about this again?  
  
Miriam: Yeah, no one paid attention to any of your stupid info last time!  
  
Monokuma: It’s a good thing I can send mass messages to your Monopads now! Geez, how long has it been before anyone has thought of this feature? Throwback to when I was remote controlled- what a stupid idea!  
  
Sky: Remote controlled? By who?  
  
Miriam: And when?  
  
Monokuma: Eh, it’s all in the past. Don’t worry about it. Let’s focus on the now!  
  
All of a sudden, Sky and Miriam feel their Monopads buzz. Sky takes it out, afraid of what the message may be.  
  
“ **You’ve got mail!**  
From: Monokuma  
  
you’re mom gay”  
  
Sky: (blandly) Ha ha ha. Very funny, Monokuma.  
  
Monokuma: Oh, sweet, it worked! Just testing the waters, y’know?  
  
Miriam: Did you just send that to everyone?  
  
Monokuma: … Perhaps!  
  
Sky and Miriam’s Monopads buzz again.  
  
“ **You’ve got mail!** **  
**From: Monokuma  
  
A new island has been opened! The electric fence has now been lowered and you can cross the bridge to reach the second island. Happy exploring!”  
  
Sky: Uh… Thanks.  
  
Monokuma: I’m here all day!  
  
Miriam: You’re not gonna like, send us stupid messages like the one before that in the middle of the night, right?  
  
Monokuma: Well now that you mention it… Upupu…  
  
Miriam: Ughhh, please don’t.  
  
Monokuma: Kidding, kidding! Monokumas gotta have their sleep time to, y’know.  
  
Miriam: That way you sleep in the middle of our class trials?  
  
Monokuma: Nah, you guys are just a snoozefest.  
  
Miriam: Are you kidding?!  
  
Sky: God, and your banter is getting really annoying too. Let’s just go check out this new place and hope everyone else got the message. It’ll be a change of scenery at least. (he heads off)  
  
Miriam: Right… (she blows a raspberry at Monokuma and then follows Sky)  
  
…  
  
The new island is a vast change in scenery. There are hardly any buildings in sight, and it’s made of dense vegetation.  
  
Miriam: Man, it’s so humid here… Combined with the heat… Ugh!  
  
Sky: Why don’t you take of your jacket?  
  
Miriam: Why don’t you?  
  
Sky: Because my biceps are blinding.  
  
Miriam: Fair enough.  
  
Vincent: (is with Rita near the entrance) Oh hey you two. Got Monokuma’s message?  
  
Sky: (nods) We were actually told first hand by Monokuma, and he revealed the messaging to us system too.  
  
Vincent: I see then… Lucky you.  
  
Rita: The first message… How vulgar! My mother was never-  
  
Miriam: It was just a joke, relax. A bad one at that.  
  
Sky: Have you guys tried exploring yet?  
  
Vincent: Not yet, but even from here we can tell there’s not a whole lot of infrastructure here. Guess that’s what the first island was for.  
  
Rita: The beach is also much larger! From what I can see, at least.  
  
Sky: Interesting… Well, let’s explore together! The more the merrier, right?  
  
Rita: (beams) Right!  
  
Miriam: (looks to the side) Right…  
  
The four walk along the island. Rita was right- the beach was a lot larger than the one on the previous island. The shoreline, however, was pretty rocky.  
  
Sky: Still no animals, huh?  
  
Rita: Huh?  
  
Sky: Should be more apparent on an island like this. There’s no birds, or insects, or anything really.  
  
Miriam: Oh hey… You’re right. That’s… (grimaces) That’s really weird.  
  
Vincent: Considering Monokuma probably is behind all of this… I ain’t really surprised.  
  
Rita: Hey, besides, isn’t that a garden? It’s so beautiful! And look, Miren is there too! Let’s focus on that instead. (she points to her side inland)  
  
Sky: Huh?  
  
Rita is pointing to a garden. In contrast to the rest of the island’s disoriented shape, the garden is arranged… quite beautifully. The four hesitantly approach it. There’s a small sign that reads:  
  
“ROSOIDEAE ISLAND GARDEN  
Please do not pick the flowers.  
Thank you for your cooperation!”  
  
Sky: Rosoideae Island?  
  
Miren: Seems to be what this island is called.  
  
Sky: I see then… It wasn’t obvious from the start.  
  
Rita: Well now we know!  
  
Miren: This garden is quite admirable, isn’t it? Whoever arranged this all seemed to put a lot of effort into here. The arrangement of colors, the types of flowers-  
  
Miriam: Shhh. Monokuma probably was the one who arranged this. Don’t give them that reinforcement.  
  
Miren: Ah… Right. My apologies. Still, it is… Very interesting.  
  
Vincent: Interesting indeed.  
  
Miren: Regardless, this is as far as I’ve gotten on this island. Is there anything else to see?  
  
Sky: I wouldn’t know. We just started exploring ‘till we found you.  
  
Miren: I see then.  
  
Rita: Well, there’s only one way to find out, right? Let’s keep looking around! Oh! Wanna come with, Miren?  
  
Miren: Ah… I’m fine, thank you.  
  
Rita: (deflates) I see then…  
  
Miriam: Let’s just go before things get awkward.  
  
Sky: Please.  
  
The four head off, leaving Miren behind, and begin to make their way inland. There weren’t any paved walkways, unlike the first island, so the four were trekking through a dense field of vegetation at the moment.  
  
Rita: (groans) My legs are itchy… Is there any other way to get there?  
  
Sky: We don’t even know where we’re going. So as of now… No.  
  
Miriam: Geez, stop complaining! It’s barely been 10 minutes or something.  
  
Rita: Easy for you to say… You’re wearing long pants. (mutters) Besides, I don’t think you actually feel anything.  
  
Miriam: Oi! I heard that! What are you trying to say!  
  
Vincent: Well- I’m saying, look, there’s something!  
  
He points towards a farm. Even from a distance, it looks worn down and old.  
  
Rita: (gasps) Is that a farm? Oh! (she seems a bit too excited as she runs towards it)  
  
Vincent: Yo, wait up! (he stumbles after her through the fields)  
  
Miriam: (grumbles) What’s she so excited about?  
  
Rita: Oh, it really is a farm! So many memories…  
  
Miriam: Memories?  
  
Rita: (she runs up to an empty space beside the farm) This would be where the pig pen was, where we raised the pigs! (she clutches her handbag close to her chest) Oh, isn’t it amazing?  
  
Miriam: Anyone else weirded out by this?  
  
Rita: (looks inside the farm) It’s just like the one we used to live in, isn’t it? Sure, it could use a little touching up, but still! The days where I’d leather-work and make bags… (beams) Too good.  
  
Sky: Rita, did you… Used to live in a farm?  
  
Rita: (turns to Sky and nods) Mhm! I did most of my leather-working here.  
  
Sky: Wow… I never would have expected that. It must’ve been rough.  
  
Rita: Oh, not at all! I made lots of money and life on the farm was quite comfortable, really. And my beloved pigs… I could never leave them!  
  
Towa: Someone seems a little too excited about a broken down farm.  
  
Vincent: Hm? (they turn to see Oku and Towa entering the farm)  
  
Towa: Oh, don’t mind us, we’re just exploring.  
  
Oku: Well, now they are going to mind us because of your crass comment. Rita was just reminiscing about her memories back home, is that so wrong?  
  
Towa: … (he says nothing to that. For now)  
  
Rita: W-Well… What do you know! You two obviously hate me… So your opinions mean nothing to me!  
  
Oku: I don’t know what you’re talking about.  
  
Rita: (glares and clutches her handbag) Liar! I know you do! You two… You’re always giving me funny looks and talking behind my back… Don’t think I don’t know about that!  
  
Vincent: Uh... They talk bad about everyone, just sayin'. I don't think they're specifically out to get ya.   
  
Rita: Y-You can't prove that! They could be dangerous, for all we know!  
  
Miriam: (sighs) God dammit, here we go.  
  
Oku: …  
  
Rita: W-Well? Got anything to say? I bet it’s something mean and hurtful, like usual!  
  
Oku: … We’re leaving.  
  
Sky: So soon?  
  
Oku: I have no intention crossing you, Rita. Or any of you. But I’ve never been the one for arguments.  
  
Towa: … Understandable. (he glances suspiciously at everyone in the room)  
  
Oku: Have a nice day. (the two leave, muttering)  
  
Vincent: That was… Anticlimactic.  
  
Rita: Oh, those two… You guys don’t agree with them, right? You guys don’t hate me, right? Right?  
  
Vincent: Whuh-? No, of course not! You’re a nice person, Rita.  
  
Sky: You’ve given me no reason to hate you, so you’re good in my book.  
  
Miriam: … (she shifts her eyes to the side) Perhaps.  
  
Rita: Oh, good… I-I’m sorry for being weird. … We can go now.  
  
Sky: Hey, no worries. But yeah, let’s keep exploring.  
  
Eventually, away from the farm, the four came to a stop.  
  
Sky: Woah. Watch out, guys. It’s a steep fall from here.  
  
Miriam: Huh? (she looks over)  
  
The four have reached a cliff that overlooks the water. There’s no shoreline, though the beach is nearby. Just on a lower elevation, like the water.  
  
Rita: Oh geez… It’d suck if someone fell over.  
  
Miriam: See, now that you’ve said that, you’ve jinxed it and someone is gonna fall off the cliff.  
  
Rita: N-No! I didn’t mean it like that! But, now that you mention it…  
  
Vincent: Uh. Anyways. Good to know this is here, I guess? In a sense that this is the end of the island.  
  
Rita: (clears throat) Right… It didn’t even feel like we were going uphill.  
  
Sky: Though… It is nice. We’ve got an amazing view of the sun setting and everything.  
  
Rita: That’s true… (she nods as she stares off into the sunset) It’s very nice.  
  
Miriam: Yeah…  
  
The four take a moment to relax as they stand there, watching the sun set.  
  
… It’s nice to be able to forget everything and just breathe, even it’s for a moment.  
  
When the sun finally descends into the ocean and the sky begins to turn dark, Sky is brought back to reality.  
  
Sky: Right… Sunset. It’s getting late now, let’s head back to the hotel and grab something to eat.  
  
Miriam: Good idea! I’m starving.  
  
Rita: (smiles to herself) Today was nice…  
  
Vincent: (nods) It was. Not too crazy, but with a new, yet harmless twist. I definitely don’t mind this.  
  
Before it got too dark, the four manage to return to the hotel as quickly as possible and have dinner together.  
  
Even though Sky had almost died the day before, and three of their classmates did die the day before, everything felt like it was back to normal. People were happy. Things felt relaxed. Even with Monokuma continuing to be a looming threat, their lives weren’t in immediate danger at the moment. There was no motive reminding them that people were going to die. That was always nice.  
  
As Sky headed back to his room for the night, he felt content. He was alive, and he was surrounded with people he felt safe to call his friends once again. The memory of the four of them- Sky, Miriam, Rita, and Vincent- watching the sun set together that day… It seemed so small in the grand scheme of things, but it was nice either way. As he fell asleep, he hoped that things would stay this way for just a little longer. Just a little longer…  
  
…  
  
… The next morning, Sky woke up to a deafening scream.


	15. Chapter 3-2

The next morning, Sky woke up to a deafening scream, one that could even bypass seemingly soundproof walls.  
  
Sky: (jolts up, wide awake) What was that?!  
  
It was early, even before Monokuma's morning announcement. Without even bothering to get ready, Sky throws the blankets off of him and runs out of his room. He looks down the hallway to see Rita’s door wide open, which was the source of the screaming.  
  
Sky: Rita! (he runs down to her room) Rita, are you alright?!  
  
Rita: (a sobbing mess) WHERE IS HE?!  
  
Sky: Who?  
  
Rita: (turns and sees Sky, and her eyes widen) (wailing) Oh, Sky! M-My handbag! It’s GONE! Where could it possibly be?!  
  
Sky: (glances to the side) Uh. You didn’t lose it yesterday, right?  
  
Rita: There’s no way! I have it with me all the time, and I remember putting it on my nightstand as I went to bed… But I woke up this morning only… Only… (wails) FOR IT TO BE GONE!  
  
Sky: Woah, hold up. It’s ok, girl. Deep breaths, calm down… It’s gonna be alright. We’re gonna get to the bottom of this.  
  
Rita: B-But… Where could it possibly be…?  
  
Sky: We’ll figure that out soon enough. It’s not even daytime yet, technically.  
  
Rita: Then… What are you doing out here at this hour?  
  
Sky: (Internally) I could ask you the same thing.  
  
Sky: Your screams woke me up, and I got concerned, so I ran down here to make sure you were ok. I’m still in my pajamas, after all!  
  
Rita: O-Oh… Right. Sorry that I woke you up…  
  
Sky: No worries.  
  
All of a sudden, Karen’s door opens. Her eye bags seem darker than usual, and she dons an even harsher glare than usual.  
  
Rita: A-Ah… Good morning, Karen? Did, um… Did my screaming wake you up? I didn’t mean to cause a fuss, it’s just-  
  
Karen: No, you didn’t. Don’t mind me, as usual.  
  
Sky: What’s the deal, then?  
  
Rita: Oh! Karen! Speaking of which, have you seen my handbag anywhere? It appears to have… (sniffles) W-Went missing, and I don’t know where it could be. You don't happen to have it, do you?  
  
Karen: Your handbag’s missing too? I mean… No. I haven’t seen it around. … (she proceeds to just stand there, menacingly.)  
  
Sky: Uh… Karen? You ok? Aren’t you gonna go get something to eat?  
  
Karen: I’m not hungry. Besides, I’m waiting.  
  
Sky: For what?  
  
Karen: Don’t worry about it. But I might have an idea where your handbag went.  
  
Rita: (her eyes light up) Really?! Where is it?  
  
Karen: Gimme like... 5 minutes while I wait here. … (she continues to stand there, in front of her door)  
  
Sky: Okaaay then.   
  
Rita: … (shaking nervously)  
  
Karen: … (she’s glaring, not at Sky or Rita, but at someone else’s door)  
  
Sky: … Hey, speaking of which, where’s your journal, Karen? This would be the perfect time to write something. Lots going on.  
  
Karen: …! (she opens her mouth to say something, but the morning chime stops her)  
  
Monokuma: Gooood morning everyone! It is now 8 AM, and officially daytime! As some of you wake up, you may have some questions about some certain things this morning. I’ll be happy to answer whatever questions you may have in the kitchen, so I may not be able to give a solution! Have a nice day!  
  
Sky: What was that all about?  
  
One by one, the doors open. Vincent passes the three by, and raises an eyebrow at Sky. Others do the same, though they’re just glancing at the three of them seeming to be staring at one another across the hall. Many of them appear irritated or concerned. And sometimes it seemed obvious why. For example, Oku’s recording device was gone, and so was Towa’s pencil. Meanwhile, Noah seemed noticeably uncomfortable, though his appearance stayed the same.  
  
Sky: Oh… Right. I’m still in my pajamas. I should change and-  
  
Then, Chase’s door opened.  
  
Karen: YOU! (she pounces at Chase and grabs him by the collar)  
  
Chase: (eyes widen) Hrk-! Jesus FUCK! What the fuck is your deal?! Is it my birthday or something?  
  
Karen: You FUCKER! WHERE IS IT?!  
  
Chase: W-What?!  
  
Karen: WHERE IS-  
  
Rita: (hopeful) My handbag?  
  
Karen: MY JOURNAL, YOU ASSHOLE?!  
  
Sky: Your journal?  
  
Chase: (choking a little) H-Huh? What the fuck about your journal?  
  
Karen: Oh, don’t act dumb! I know you stole it?! Who the fuck else would? I bet you stole Rita’s handbag too, like the bastard you are!  
  
Chase: Where the fuck are you getting these ideas-  
  
Karen: SHUT UP AND JUST GIVE THEM BACK TO US!  
  
Rita: G-Guys… Don’t fight!  
  
Chase: HOLD ON A FUCKING SECOND!  
  
Sky: Yikes.  
  
Karen loosens her grip on Chase, but she’s still glaring at him dead in the eye.  
  
Chase: (patronizing) Ok first off, chill for a hot second and jump off the crazy bitch train to hear me out, kaaay?  
  
Karen: What do you mean by that?  
  
Chase: I mean, you’re saying your journal is missing, and Rita’s stupid bag is gone.  
  
Rita: Don’t call my bag stupid! It’s very valuable!  
  
Karen: Are you deaf or something? I literally just said that two seconds ago.  
  
Chase: Ok, whatever. But haven’t you noticed anything off about ME? Think of the children for once!  
  
Karen: What about YOU?  
  
Sky: Uh… (he stares at Chase) … Your head appears to be hat-less.  
  
Chase: Thank you! My hat is missing! Duh!  
  
Karen: Well excuuuse me! I don’t exactly have the energy to care about your stupid hat when more important things are missing!  
  
Chase: Touché. Still, what am I without my hat? It’s practically my trademark Chase look! Now I just look like any other milquetoast blond white boy.  
  
Karen: Hat or no hat, you’re still a loser.  
  
In the midst of their argument, Tatyana slowly opens her door, glances at the four of them, and then quickly steps past them.  
  
Sky: Hm…  
  
Chase: So NOW did you believe I didn’t touch your precious journal? Or the truck freak’s handbag?  
  
Rita: A-Am I the truck freak? I don’t like trucks that much! … I’m more impartial than anything…  
  
Chase: (shrugs, despite still in Karen’s grasp) Eh, you seem to have a really weird liking to farms. Close enough, eh?  
  
Rita: Well just because I like things that aren’t the most feminine…  
  
Chase: Or just not your style.  
  
Rita: Doesn’t mean I’m weird! More importantly- (screeches) GIVE ME BACK MY HANDBAG!  
  
Chase: Chill, chill. Didn’t Monokuma or somethin’ say he had answers to our questions or something? Could be about our stolen stuff, I bet. He'd be one to steal all of our shit.  
  
Sky: That’s right… As much as I don’t like hearing from that bear, answers are answers. Lemme go get changed real quick, and then we can head to the kitchen.  
  
When he got back to his room, he opens his closet. It's empty. His clothes were gone. He only had his pajamas on him.  
  
Sky: … Of course. How convenient. (he squeezes Akako’s bracelet, still on his wrist)  
  
He closes his closet and leaves his room, sighing.  
  
He heads back to Karen, still gripping tightly onto Chase, and Rita, who is clutching her sides.  
  
Chase: Oi, didn’t you say you were gonna get changed or something?  
  
Sky: My clothes are missing. Like your hat, or Rita’s handbag.  
  
Karen: (glaring at Chase) Or my journal.  
  
Chase: (ignores Karen) God, really? Pffft. Sucks to be you. Sure, my hat sucks, but my entire wardrobe? Good thing you had your PJs on, at least. I don’t even wear-  
  
Rita: (loudly, interrupting Chase) Well, now that we know Sky’s clothes are missing too, why don’t we just head to the kitchen? So we can get those answers Monokuma said he had… Ehehe…  
  
Sky: Right.  
  
Sky: (Internally) I hope no one judges me… Though I’m pretty sure everyone already is.  
  
…  
  
Everyone else was already at the kitchen, looking irritated and uncomfortable as before.  
  
Tatyana: Finally, you decided to join us. I’m impatient enough waiting.  
  
Sky: Lemme guess, something of yours gone missing too?  
  
Tatyana: Too? My sewing machine has disappeared! How am I gonna make clothes like this now?!  
  
Oku: How is anyone gonna wear the clothes you make if they’re made for literal sticks?  
  
Tatyana: … (she chooses not to answer)  
  
Sky: And I noticed your recording device and pencil have gone missing, Oku and Towa?  
  
Oku: Yes, actually. How frustrating, I believe I left it on yesterday and everything.  
  
Sky: … Why was it on?  
  
Towa: Why are you still in your pajamas? Did your clothes get stolen or something?  
  
Oku: Towa! How-  
  
Sky: Yes, actually.  
  
Oku: Oh. Well, that sucks for you.  
  
Sky: Mhm.  
  
Rita: Well, now that everyone’s here, shouldn’t Monokuma be coming any second? You know, to tell us where all of our stuff is! This is important, you know!  
  
Miriam: (grumbles, her hair down) No kidding. How am I gonna run if all of my hair is in my way?  
  
Lee: Yeah! The keys to the shop are gone too! … Not that they were mine in the first place, but still!  
  
Noah: … Plus, my camera’s gone…  
  
Vincent: Couldn’t you get another one from the warehouse?  
  
Noah: I guess… But it’s the one Lex gave me… And it’s got all of my pictures… It won’t be the same.  
  
Vincent: Hmm. I see then. All my forensics stuff is gone too, so this is really inconvenient if we happen to have another investigation.  
  
Miriam: What, do you want that to happen again or something?  
  
Vincent: Well, I mean, of course not! I’m just saying-  
  
Miren: I understand Vincent’s point of view. It is frustrating when things you value are missing. … (he walks over to where the coffee machine is, only to find it missing) … (he pushes his glasses up and sighs) I see. I was wonder what of mine would be missing, though it wasn’t even mine to begin with.  
  
Sky: Who else is missing something?  
  
Chizaki: Ah, well… All of my skin care products went missing. (Sighs) I suppose it’s not the end of the world, but… Yes, it is a bit irritating. Especially since I don’t know where they went.  
  
Vincent: So everyone’s missing something, huh?  
  
Chizaki: They all seemed to disappear overnight, and they were all objects we considered valuable…  
  
Karen: Some, more important than others.  
  
Chizaki: (raises eyebrow) What did you lose? I don’t believe you’ve shared that yet.  
  
Karen: Seriously? Did anyone see me choking Chase? My journal is missing, obviously!  
  
Lee: I, uh… Let that unfold by itself.  
  
Karen: No shit, I saw you just walk by, pretending to ignore us!  
  
Chase: Would not recommend being strangled, just saying. Zero stars.  
  
Karen: Oh, actually fuck off.  
  
Chizaki: Well, anyways, now that we know that, it’s safe to say there appears to be a trend.  
  
Rita: A trend?  
  
Tatyana: Obviously! All of our valuable items have been taken from us, probably from Monokuma! What is this, another one of his stupid motives?!  
  
Monokuma: (appears) Ding ding ding! Big round of applause for Miss Stick Thing over here, guessing our next motive correctly!  
  
Sky: A motive? Already?  
  
Monokuma: Heh. Nice PJs. Really drives in the whole “Sleeping Beauty” thing even more, Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Sky: Thanks, glad you stole all my clothes so I could show them off today. Not all heroes wear capes, clearly.  
  
Monokuma: I’m your hero? Aw, shucks. I think I’m blushing! N-Never have I been complimented by such a cute guy… (he swoons a little)  
  
Sky: Ew. Full offense.  
  
Monokuma: W-Whuh? Hmmph! Well fine then! I-It’s not like I liked you or anything, y-you dummy!  
  
Sky: Oh Jesus, even more ew.  
  
Rita: Um, sorry, but could we get to the point please? How is my… Well, our, missing stuff part of the motive?  
  
Miriam: Isn’t it obvious? He’s taken our most valuable possessions, things we almost couldn’t live without. Your handbag, my hairbands… But key word is “almost”. You really think I’d kill over some rubber bands? Sure, it’s annoying, but it’s not that serious.  
  
Monokuma: Well, you essentially got the gist of the motive. You’re right! I have taken items you’ve considered dear to you, and now I’m just crossing my paws, hoping one of you snaps and let’s loose on your classmates!  
  
Sky: So I take that as a “I’m not getting my clothes back anytime soon”.  
  
Monokuma: Nope, unless someone kills!  
  
Karen: No way! You’re kidding! You can’t just take my journal!  
  
Monokuma: Buuuut… I just did.  
  
Karen: How am I gonna write?! I could be writing right now, recording all of this, but I can’t! What am I gonna do now?!  
  
Monokuma: Go outside. Eat some food or something. You had an unhealthy obsession with your journal anyways! Spend some you time! (acts like he’s beaming)   
You deserve it. Self-care is important, ya know!  
  
Karen: But- I HAVE to write! I’m nothing without my journal! How am I going to get the support  _she_  needs if I can’t WRITE?! GIVE IT BACK!  
  
Monokuma: Gimme a sec to think on it… (one second passes) No!  
  
Karen: FUCK YOU! (she swipes at Monokuma, but narrowly misses)  
  
Monokuma: Heyyy, watch it! (pissed off, unsheathes claw) Have you forgotten the rules?! Violence against your supervisor is STRICTLY FORBIDDEN!  
  
Karen: Then give me back my journal!  
  
Monokuma: You’ll have to kill for it!  
  
Karen: (speechless) …!  
  
Monokuma: Anywayyys, that’s all I gotta say for now. You smarties figured most of it out on your own! Now, enjoy your day as much as possible! See ya! (he waves and then disappears)  
  
Karen: You… (shaking a little)  
  
Miren: Karen… It’ll be alright. Perhaps you could use some paper? Or notepads? I believe I have some in my room. That’ll work as a viable substitute, won’t it-  
  
Chase: (loudly) SO, KAREN, who’s this “SHE” you mentioned?  
  
Karen: …! (her eyes widen)  
  
Miren: ... Ah.  
  
Karen doesn’t respond. Instead, she breaks out of Miren’s grip and runs off.  
  
Miren: Karen, wait!  
  
Sky: I’ll go after her.  
  
Chizaki: But you haven’t eaten!  
  
Sky: Neither has Karen. I’ll grab some granola bars for the two of us. (he grabs a fistful of them) Everyone else, enjoy your meal. And Chase, shut up. Privacy is a thing.  
  
Chase: It’s only payback for her almost breaking my windpipes.  
  
Sky: (rolls eyes) Petty. (he walks off to Karen’s room)  
  
…  
  
Sky knocks on Karen’s door.  
  
Karen: … Miren?  
  
Sky: Nah. It’s Sky.  
  
Karen: (her tone becomes more irritated) What do you want?  
  
Sky: To talk to you, I guess. Preferably not through a door. I brought granola bars!  
  
Karen: (grumbles) Fine. You can come in, I guess. (she opens the door, greeting Sky with a scowl)  
  
Sky: Thanks. Not the first time I’ve had to do this, unfortunately.  
  
Karen: Well, unfortunately, we’re in a killing game. (she shuts the door) Precautions have to be taken.  
  
Sky: Fair enough, I guess. (he hands Karen a granola bar. She reluctantly takes it) So how are you? (he takes a bite into his own granola bar)  
  
Karen: (quickly) Fine. You’re not here to ask about what Chase said, right? Well, technically, what I said that Chase rudely pointed out… God dammit, people just need to learn to mind their own business.  
  
Sky: Nah. Just making sure you were ok. I can tell the motive hit you pretty hard.  
  
Karen: It did. And it’s frustrating.  
  
Sky: You have any notepads to write on for now or something?  
  
Karen: (huffs) I guess, but it’s not the same. Besides, I’d probably lose the papers and they’d make my journal a mess.  
  
Sky: But in situations like these, you can’t really afford to be picky.  
  
Karen: I didn’t say I wasn’t going to use it.  
  
Sky: Fair enough.  
  
Karen: And what about you? What are you gonna do with no clothes?  
  
Sky: I’ve still got my pajamas, so it’s something I guess. And besides, I made all of my original clothes, so I’ll make new ones with whatever materials I can get my hands on, even if I have to use my bedsheets.  
  
Karen: Couldn’t you just borrow someone else’s clothes?  
  
Sky: (winks) Wouldn’t wanna make them self-conscious, if you know what I mean.  
  
Karen: …  
  
Sky: (holds hands up) What? Bad taste?  
  
Karen: … (scowls) Whatever. It’s nothing. (mutters) Must be nice to be on the other end of things.  
  
Sky: Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?  
  
Karen: (glares at Sky) What do you think it means? It’s clear you never actually have to worry about “feeling bad” or whatever. You’re so attractive and everyone loves you, clearly, so what do you have to worry about?  
  
Sky: Woah, it was a joke-  
  
Karen: Life must be SO easy for you, isn’t it?! You don’t have to tell me twice, and honestly, if you came in here to rub it in, you can just leave.  
  
Sky: Karen, I-  
  
Karen: Shut UP! You’ve never struggled in your life, so why should I listen to you! Hell, why do you even care! You have a whole group of people out there who care sooo much about you! The moment you pass out everyone freaks out, but I bet if it were someone like me, no one would bat an eye!  
  
Sky: Wait, what?! Excuse me?  
  
Karen: So excuse me for not exactly taking your joke to well, Mr. Popular! Believe it or not, people actually struggle in their life sometimes. Take that into consideration before you flaunt how cool or whatever shit you are.  
  
Sky: I came out here to have a good time, and I honestly feel so attacked right now.  
  
Karen: (points to the door) You can leave now. I'm really not in the mood.  
  
Sky: (sighs) Look, honey, this is the second time in two days someone has accused me of having a “perfect life”. And I really don’t think you wanna be like Tatyana?  
  
Karen: Wh- What does Tatyana of all people have to do with this?  
  
Sky: ... Nothing, actually. (presses fingers to forehead) Look, from what I’m guessing, your childhood wasn’t the best. And even though you aren’t a horrible bigot like Tatyana, you can’t use that background to hold you back as a reason to be bitter and an all around unpleasant person. Instead, you need to move on.  
  
Karen: I… You don’t know what I’ve been through! I can’t just “move on”!  
  
Sky: You’re right, I don’t. And maybe it’s not easy to move on, but like I said, you still can’t let it hold you back. If I were like you or Tatyana, I’d be wallowing in fat, complaining about how unloved I was.  
  
Karen: Huh…? What?  
  
Sky: But… (shrugs) That’s a really light way of putting it. That’s enough of me showing off, though. Guess I’ll go, huh? (he grins and heads off)  
  
Karen: (grabs his arm) Wait, no! What do you mean by that?  
  
Sky: (extremely passive-aggressively) Hm? Well, believe it or not, I’ve struggled in my life too. I was once that unlikable kid you complain that you are. And I bet, 2 years ago, if I had passed out, no one would’ve cared either.  
  
Karen: I…  
  
Sky: (gets increasingly angry) Because- get this- I was fat! I was a fat loser that everyone made fun of for being fat.  
  
Karen: Why… Why should I believe you?  
  
Sky: I mean, it’s the truth. But I guess I can’t make you believe it. (he shrugs) Do you wanna listen or not?  
  
Karen: I- (she hesitates) … Yes.  
  
Sky: Nice. Hm, anyways, where was I? Oh, right, the part where I was still a fat kid. So, as you can tell, I wasn’t always like this. I wasn’t always such a skinny legend that everyone stanned- Er, bad joke again. But still, I was bullied really badly throughout elementary and middle school. (he gets progressively angrier and angrier) Hell, I wasn’t even that fat! I just wasn’t some stupid twig, but that didn’t stop those fucking assholes from- (he stops, takes a deep breath, and relaxes)  
  
Karen: … Sky?  
  
Sky: (closes eyes) I’m. I’m fine. Lemme just. Yeah. Anyways, I met a girl in middle school, and it just so happened she was my biggest crush at the time. I never thought she’d ever even talk to me, but hey, she did. And we hit it off from there.  
  
Karen: But-  
  
Sky: But then she broke up with me a couple months later and publicly humiliated me in the process. She said she only dated me because she took pity on me and then dumped me! And immediately hooked up with the star of our school’s football team.  
  
Karen: You see, we call those kinds of people “bitches”.  
  
Sky: Ohh. Yeah, she was a major bitch. Still doesn’t mean it fucked me up though. I went on a major weight loss spree and began to overwork myself to the point where I thought I could be considered ideal! (Gives a passive-aggressive smile) And no one bullied me from that day on and I got my happily ever after! The end.  
  
Karen: I… I’m sorry?  
  
Sky: (waves hand) It’s all in the past now. See, I used that to move on and become a better person, and that was a person that wasn’t constantly bullied.  
  
Karen: (eyebrows furrow) What, no! Are you kidding me? You didn’t become a “better person”, you just changed yourself to fit other people’s standards! And if you’re telling me that’s what I need to do be more likable, fuck that!  
  
Sky: Huh?  
  
Karen: Ok, so I was wrong. You actually did struggle for once in your life. But other people in your life were being shitty, so you just ran away from who you once were to become somehow “better”?!  
  
Sky: (defensive) I- I mean- I’m healthier now, aren’t I? A-And happier too!  
  
Karen: You said it yourself, you weren’t even that fat. And besides, you probably would’ve been plenty happy the way you once were if you weren’t bullied.  
  
Sky: Well when you put it like that-  
  
Karen: And obviously I’m not telling you to be fat again, I’m saying that’s not the solution I’m looking for. Changing myself isn’t going to fix any problems, and it- (her voice gets quiet) it’s not going to save my sister.  
  
Sky: I told you that- Wait, your sister? Is that who “she” is?  
  
Karen: (she gets aggressive again) So what if it is?! I mean… (she falters) I’m not obligated to tell you that.  
  
Sky: I know. I’m not gonna make you tell me anything if you don’t want to.  
  
Karen: It’s just… I told you, I need to write. I don’t care if I hated writing, it makes me money and I need that money for my sister or else she- she could- (tears start welling up in her eyes)  
  
Sky: Your sister?  
  
Karen: (she’s choking on her tears, so she’s just rambling at this point) She… Lucy- She- She’s sick and- I need- (hiccups) Money f-for (sniffles) her and- Oh god, I haven’t even gotten to Garden yet-  
  
Sky: Woah, woah. (he sits her down) Calm down. We’ve got plenty of time, don’t worry. (he rubs her shoulder in comfort)  
  
Karen: (sniffles) Y-Yeah… I need time to kill anyways. B-But… (glares) You have to promise not to tell anyone! Ever!  
  
Sky: So long as you don’t tell anyone about what I’ve said. So basically… What happens in this room stays in this room.  
  
Karen: (nods curtly) Yeah. Sounds good.  
  
Sky: But remember, you don’t have to say anything you don’t want to say.  
  
Karen: It’s only fair if I at least tell you something. … (she stares up at the ceiling, not looking at Sky) It… It all started with my twin sister, Lucy. She fell ill several years ago, and I didn’t have the support to get her the medicine she needed.  
  
Karen: (clutches sides) And there… There’s when Garden came in.  
  
Sky: Garden?  
  
Karen: That’s what we called him… He was our closest friend… And he thought it’d be a great idea if I started publishing the things I wrote…  
  
She smiles softly, reminiscing about the past, showing a side to Sky he had never seen before.  
  
Karen: And so, I did. What other option did I have? And I got the money I needed, and I was able to take care of Lucy, and I continued to write. And everything was fine, even for a little bit. But then… It all went to shit.  
  
Karen: Garden and I… We… We were jumped and… (she starts crying more and more) That idiot!!! He told me to run to fend them off but I… I couldn’t and… (breaks into sobs) H-He… He didn’t make it.  
  
Sky: Karen…  
  
Karen: I-I… I didn’t know what to do then… So I just kept writing and writing and writing and writing and writing and writing- (she clutches her hair, eyes widening) God, but I can’t even write now! I can’t write which means I can’t make money which means I can’t support Lucy and- (she starts bawling even harder, melting with tears) I… Really am a worthless person, aren’t I?  
  
Sky: (immediately goes and hugs Karen) Sh, sh… It’s ok…  
  
Karen: (still sobbing) How long have we been here…? Days? Weeks? (hiccups) T-That’s way too long… What if she’s dead by now…? What’s the point in even writing if I can’t even be there for her… Just like how I wasn’t there for Garden… I’m such a failure…  
  
Sky: (grabs Karen's shoulders) No, you’re not a failure. You can’t tell yourself that. Who knows if she’s dead even? You’re still making money off of your books in the real world, and that money has to go somewhere.  
  
Karen: (hiccups) I-It should be going to Lucy… She’s all I have left and I don’t want to lose her… I can’t afford to die here… And I can’t afford to have her die on me either…  
  
Sky: And that’s not gonna happen. She has your support, and as soon as we get out of here, you’ll come back home to her safety. It’ll be alright, ok? Everything will be fine. You just have to tell yourself that.  
  
Karen: Sky…  
  
Sky: I… I don’t really know what to say after this. … Do you want to keep hugging?  
  
Karen: … Please. (she wraps her arms tightly around Sky as she softly sobs against him)  
  
The two continue hugging for a while. Karen breathes heavily against Sky, trying to calm herself down. Sky rubs her back gently, hoping to help her regain her composure. It’s silent between the two. No words need to be exchanged.  
  
After a while, Karen finally speaks, though her voice is soft and scratchy after crying so much.  
  
Karen: T-Thank you… (she breaks away from the hug) I… I’m sorry. That was a lot. I didn’t mean to take up your time or-  
  
Sky: It’s alright. You have no reason to be sorry. (he smiles reassuringly) Take what I said into consideration… Ok?  
  
Karen: (nods) … Yeah. I just… Need some time to myself, please.  
  
Sky: (nods back) Gotcha. And also, the granola bars. Don’t forget.  
  
Karen: … Right. (she nods reassuringly again and grabs a granola bar)  
  
Sky: I’ll see you later, ok?  
  
Karen: (absent-minded) … Mhm…  
  
With one last smile, Sky leaves Karen’s door.  
  
Sky: (Sighs and thinks internally) Well… That was a lot.  
  
Sky: I need a breather… What next?  
  
His stomach grumbles.  
  
Sky: … Right. I need to actually eat.  
  
With one last glance at Karen’s door, he goes back to the kitchen.  
  
Lee is the only one in the kitchen. She looks up and seems excited to see Sky.  
  
Lee: Oh! So I wasn’t that early. That’s a relief!  
  
Sky: Early? For what? Did I miss something? Another announcement?  
  
Lee: Huh? (looks to the side) Oh, uh… No. It’s nothing big. Lunch should be starting soon though, right?  
  
Sky: Lunch? Uh… We don’t meet for lunch, I think. Or dinner, for that matter. If we do I seriously missed that memo.  
  
Lee: Oh. So I’ve been sitting here for the past thirty minutes for nothing?  
  
Sky: Yeah, I guess. Everyone’s off doing their own thing during the day. You can eat whenever you want, y’know.  
  
Lee: … Oh. Again. I’m not even that hungry.  
  
Sky: Well I am, so if you don’t mind me… (he grabs a plate and fills it with food) God, I’m pretty sure this is the first real lunch I’ve had in the past week.  
  
Lee: Huh? Have you not been eating well?  
  
Sky: Not really. Things get so hectic around here… The moment you try to relax Monokuma jumps outta nowhere and throws a motive or something at you to keep you on your toes, and for some reason I just get swept up in it all. Just for future reference, I don’t recommend passing out from dehydration and hunger. It’s not fun.  
  
Lee: Good thing I don’t intend to anytime soon. My shop is perfectly air conditioned! Feel free to stop by sometime. … (sighs) If only it were open.  
  
Sky: You really like that place, huh?  
  
Lee: Well, of course! It’s like my second home on this island. Just feels right, y’know?  
  
Sky: Ah, well, judging from your talent… Yeah, I can see that.  
  
Lee: Right, right. (rubs back of neck) Geez, now it makes me think about my businesses back home. You think they’re doing ok?  
  
Sky: I sure hope so, at least. You’ve got other people taking the reins, right?  
  
Lee: (runs hand through hair) Mhm. My parents can run our gun shop- Don’t question it- even without me being there, and I’m pretty sure everything else should be relatively unaffected without me. That’s what I’d like to think anyways.  
  
Sky: So they really don’t need you around? Doesn’t that bother you?  
  
Lee: (looks to the side) Well… I mean, that’s how it is. The entrepreneur makes the business. Sure, they’re expected to run it too, but if they can’t, there’s always gonna be someone to fill in for them, (a little teasingly) if you know what I mean. We live in a capitalist society, after all.  
  
Sky: Huh. Ok then.  
  
Lee: So yeah! Doesn’t affect me at all… (clears throat) Ehem, anyways. My businesses’ legacies are still there!  
  
Sky: And your parents?  
  
Lee: My parents? (shrugs casually) Technically, they’re my foster parents, but yeah, they’re chill. They’re down with the whole business thing and… (her voice trails off, and she frowns slightly)  
  
Sky: Lee? Did something happen?  
  
Lee: (blinks) Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all… I’m just. Thinking. That’s it.  
  
Sky: (a little playfully) About what, exactly?  
  
Lee: Pssh, the, um, past, obviously… What else? We were talking about my parents, after all.  
  
Sky: Hm, hm. Alrighty then. You’re happy now, right?  
  
Lee: Huh? Why do you ask that?  
  
Sky: (smiles) Just wanted to make sure.  
  
Lee: To answer your question… (firmly) Yes. I am.  
  
Sky: Good then! But remember, if you need anything, I’m here for ya. (he grins at Lee)  
  
Lee: (looks away) I-I appreciate it. Uh… Thanks.  
  
Sky: (finishes off his food) Hey, no problem. Been doing this sort of thing a ton as of late. But I think I’m gonna head off now. (he gets up)  
  
Lee: Wait, Sky-  
  
Sky: Hm?  
  
Lee: This might be a stupid question to ask, but… Where is everyone else?  
  
Sky: Hm… Well there should always be someone in the library. Maybe Oku and Towa, and Tanner and Krystal might- (he stops) …  
  
Lee: (awkwardly) … Yeah.  
  
Sky: … They’re not gonna be there.  
  
Lee: I figured.  
  
Sky: …  
  
Lee: … (she bows her head slightly)  
  
Sky: … How was it?  
  
Lee: Huh?  
  
Sky: … How bad were their deaths? (stares at the ceiling) One minute, they’re both here, Krystal laughing and joking around, Tanner pretending as if he didn’t care… And then, one morning, you wake up, and they’re not there anymore. … (he laughs a little) That’s such a surreal fucking feeling, but here we are.  
  
Lee: Not to mention Laura as well…  
  
Sky: Laura, too…  
  
Lee: You know she committed suicide… So she could stop the motive? And you could get the help you needed?  
  
Sky: … Huh?  
  
Lee: That was Tanner’s plan as well. That’s why all three of them died. They wanted their deaths to be able to save everyone else.  
  
Sky: So if it weren’t for Laura… Or Tanner, or Krystal…  
  
Lee: (smiles sadly) Who knows where you’d be? Or any of us, for that matter?  
  
Sky: … They died, just for me?  
  
Lee: You probably weren’t the sole reason, but you definitely crossed their minds, I’m sure. In the end, Laura wanted redemption. She wanted to be forgiven for killing Akako.  
  
Sky: … Do you think she’s forgiven?  
  
Lee: She is in my eyes.  
  
Sky: … (he nods quietly)  
  
Sky: Uh… Sorry for making this depressing. You just wanted to know where you could hang out with other people.  
  
Lee: No worries. You ok though?  
  
Sky: (rubs eye) Ah… Yeah. I’ll be fine.  
  
Lee: (smiles) Well, good. And like you said, I’m here for you too.  
  
Sky: (lets out a small laugh) Thanks.  
  
Sky: I do have an idea of what you could do today, though.  
  
Lee: Oh?  
  
Sky: There’s that arcade downstairs, right? I’ve only been there like once, I think. Let’s go have some fun today.  
  
Lee: Right! The arcade! Sounds right up my alley. (flips hair) I’ll just call this a personal day from my work.  
  
Sky: (grins) Sounds like a plan! (quickly hugs Lee) Let’s go.  
  
The two head off to the arcade spending mindless fun for hours on games. Sky tried out the gacha machine and got a small pack of tissues. Sweet.  
It was dark with no windows inside the arcade, so the two didn’t even notice the time pass until the night time announcement came on.  
  
Monokuma: Attention! It is now 10 PM, and officially nighttime! Sleep well, and don’t let death bite ya in the ass!  
  
Lee: Spicing it up, aren’t we Monokuma?  
  
Sky: That’s pretty kinky, not gonna lie.  
  
Lee: Pfft, I bet it is to you.  
  
Sky: Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?  
  
Lee: (waves hand) Nothing, nothing. (she begins to descend from her emotional high) But… That was really nice. I had a lot of fun.  
  
Sky: Me too. I’m glad I could spend the afternoon with you.  
  
Lee: It really was nice to just let loose for once… (she smiles) Well, let’s hope for the better tomorrow. Guess we should head back to our rooms now.  
  
Sky: Right…  
  
The two walk back to their respective rooms.  
  
Lee: G’night, Sky!  
  
Sky: (smiles) Night, Lee.  
  
He enters his room and collapses into bed. He was already in his pajamas, so there was no need to change. Or anything to change into, for that matter.  
  
… Man, this day sure was something.


	16. Chapter 3-3

Monokuma: Gooood morning everyone! It is now 8 AM, and officially daytime! Please enjoy your day!  
  
Sky lazily got up, stretched, and headed to his closet.  
  
… Still empty. Darn.  
  
Well, time to get outta there.  
  
He took a quick shower, dressed himself in his pajamas again, and headed out for the day. He expected the usual, but…  
  
Chase: Skyyyyy!!!! (he places extra emphasis on the “y” and pronounces like “aiiieeee”)  
  
Sky: Huh?!  
  
Chase dashes up to Sky and wraps his arms around Sky’s arm.  
  
Sky: I am immensely uncomfortable.  
  
Chase: Hey, hey, I just realized we haven’t spent a whole lotta time together, huh? We should totally do something to change that!  
  
Sky: I think there’s a reason why we haven’t.  
  
Chase: (frowns) That’s not very nice. But hey, I have an idea! How about we spend the day together? It’ll be totally fun.  
  
Sky: I’d rather-  
  
Chase: Pwease, Sky-senpai?  
  
Sky: (cringes) Don’t talk like that, please.  
  
Chase: (bats eyelashes) Onwy if you say yes, Mistew Sky.  
  
Sky: … Fine. I’ll spend the day with you if you stop. It won’t kill me, right?  
  
Chase: What? Of course not! I’m hurt that you’d think I’d kill. I’ll protect you from any danger, Sky!  
  
Sky: I don’t know whether to be flattered or disgusted.  
  
Sky: (sighs) Anyways, can I at least eat first? I literally just got here.  
  
Chase: Right, of course! I’m not done eating either, so we can eat together! That’s so cute.  
  
Sky: Eh… Yeah.  
  
Sky eats his breakfast, while Chase doesn’t bother finishing his food. He just stares at Sky.  
  
Sky: (chewing, uncomfortable) Is your missing hat causing your sudden change of heart or something? You feeling ok?  
  
Chase: Nah. I’d have to have a change of heart first, if anything. (he sticks out his tongue playfully)  
  
Sky: (Internally) Ah. So it’s just Chase being annoying, as usual.  
  
Sky: (continues eating) Mhm. Alright then.  
  
Chase: Didn’t this, like, happen before with LEX and Rita? (he says Lex’s name obnoxiously loud)  
  
Rita: W-What about me?!  
  
Chase: Nothing. Go back to freaking out.  
  
Rita: H-Hey…  
  
Sky: To answer your  _interesting_ question, Chase, I wouldn’t know. Probably or something.  
  
Chase: Ooh, cinematic parallels! Me likey. Try not to kill anyone when I’m not looking, kaaay?  
  
Sky: Eugh… (swallows) Don’t plan to.  
  
Sky: (Internally) stoptalkingaboutlexstoptalkingaboutlexstoptalkingaboutlex  
  
Chase: Heh, that’s what they all say.  
  
Sky: You know, I think I’m done eating. Magically, all of my appetite has disappeared. You seem to have an effect on me.  
  
Chase: I seem to have that effect on you. But this time, you can’t get away from me! (he gets up and drags Sky out of his seat)  
  
Sky: H-Hey!  
  
Lee: (mouths to Sky) You need help?  
  
Sky: (mouths back) Please.  
  
Miriam: Oi! What are you doing with Sky?!  
  
Chase: Fuck off. (he blows a raspberry in Miriam’s direction) Now, let’s have a super amazing fun day together, Sky!!! (he cheerfully drags Sky off before anyone else, including Sky, can interject)  
  
…  
  
Sky: The arcade?  
  
Chase: Duh! I love this place! Not really. Well, sorta, but the games are pitifully easy.  
  
Sky: I’d rather-  
  
Chase: You’d rather not? (lip fake quivers) B-But… I saw you playing with Lee here yesterday… Some double standard you have! Hmmph.  
  
Sky: Well, Lee doesn’t-  
  
Chase: She doesn’t what? What have I done on this island that’s so awfully bad? Enlighten me.  
  
Sky: You’re an asshole and unpleasant person to be around.   
  
Chase: Damn. Got me there. But hey, haven’t killed anyone? Threatened to kill anyone? Harmed anyone?  
  
Sky: No… I guess.  
  
Chase: Well hey, that puts me at least a leg up above at least Tatyana. Miriam maybe, if you wanna reach hard enough for that. Facts are facts.  
  
Sky: Hey, leave Miriam out of this! Tatyana… Yeah, I got nothing.  
  
Chase: Well considering that whole Laura scene… I dunno.  
  
Sky: You sure like bringing up dead people. That are, y’know. Dead.  
  
Chase: Can’t blame me for thinking about the past.  
  
Sky: I’d… Prefer not to.  
  
Chase: Too bad! Anyways, let’s stop arguing like a married couple in front of this arcade and just get in! (he drags Chase in)  
  
The two play arcade games for a couple hours, especially ones that involved multiple players. Chase continuously kicked Sky’s ass, both because Sky couldn’t care less and also because Chase is. You know. The Ultimate Poker Player. It was especially weird on the games that didn’t involve any sort of luck or strategy, like that one dancing game. Weird.  
  
In the midst of things, Chase would continue to ramble on and on about his life, like how he rose to the top of the poker ring, which Sky didn’t pay much attention to.  
  
Chase: … And that’s how my finger got cut off and why I now have a major fear of knives!  
  
Sky: (blinks) What?  
  
Chase: Ehhhh? Were you not listening?  
  
Sky: Not really, no.  
  
Chase: Well, too bad, so sad. That was a one time only backstory… story, so you just missed it.  
  
Sky: What a shame.  
  
Chase: Aw, c’mon, lighten up Sky. At least pretend you like me! You’re making everyone else uncomfortable.  
  
Sky: But there’s no one else here?  
  
Chase: Eh, I’m bored here. Let’s go bother some people!  
  
Sky: Like who…?  
  
Chase: Whoever we run into! I don’t plan this kinda stuff. How ‘bout we go to the library and be as obnoxiously loud as possible? There’s gotta be people there.  
  
Sky: I’d rather not.  
  
Chase: Bet.  
  
And then Chase drags Sky off once more.  
  
…  
  
Chase: (kicks open the door to the library) YO!  
  
Miren: (a bit irritated, reading) Would you keep it down?  
  
Chase: See? Told you someone would be here. Now you owe me.  
  
Sky: I don’t recall betting anything.  
  
Chase: That’s no fun.  
  
Sky: Seems to be another recurring theme around you. (looks away) How’s it going, Miren?  
  
Miren: I’m fine, I suppose. I apologize for my recent outburst, I’ve just felt more tired and irritated as of late.  
  
Sky: I’m sorry to hear. Is it because the motive?  
  
Miren: Yes, I suppose, as well as other conflicting factors. Aside from that, what are you doing with Chase? Ah, no offense.  
  
Chase: None taken. (bats eyes) Sky-kun and I are on a super cute fun day today and it’s soooo kawaii. Don’t you agree?  
  
Miren: (grimaces) Please don’t talk like that.  
  
Chase: Ruuuude.  
  
Sky: You ok though, Miren?  
  
Miren: As I said, I’m doing fine. There’s just a lot on my mind.  
  
Chase: You sure it’s not the coffee withdrawal talking?  
  
Miren: (shakes a little) Perhaps.  
  
Sky: Chase, let him breathe.  
  
Chase: Sucking the air out of the room is my specialty. I also specialize in sucking-  
  
Sky: Stop.  
  
Miren: It’s just… (he frowns) I’d rather not say. Right now.  
  
Chase: Is it because of me?  
  
Miren: (pushes up glasses) I didn’t say that.  
  
Chase: Don’t worry. I’ll pretend I’m not listening.  
  
Miren: That’s not very convincing. Sky, would you like to sit down for a moment and read with me?  
  
Sky: Ohhh my god, please-  
  
Chase: (grabs Sky’s arm) Uh-uh! Sky is MINE today, you can’t have him! Wait in line!  
  
Miren: (blank expression) … What?  
  
Chase: Are you trying to… Take Sky away from me?!  
  
Miren: (shuts eyes) I am thoroughly confused.  
  
Chase: Don’t play dumb! I know what you’re scheming! Well too bad!  
  
Sky: Ughhhh. Please stop. Is there anyone else in here?  
  
Miren: Not that I know of.  
  
Chase: Well that’s boring. Meh, guess I’ll leave. You’re boring anyways.  
  
Miren: Uh… I don’t know how to respond to that.  
  
Chase: Don’t think to much on it. Let’s go, Sky. (he sashays off, though still dragging Sky along)  
  
By now, it was already late afternoon. Clouds were beginning to litter the sky, which was, surprisingly enough, a first. But the two didn’t pay any mind to it. They were walking along the beach, and for once, Chase was quiet. Until… He notices something.  
  
Chase: (points off to the distance) Yo, is that Vincent? What’s he doing?  
  
Vincent is heading towards the bridge, taking a moment to stop and look around before crossing the bridge.  
  
Chase: What’s he doing? There’s like, nothing on that island. Probably gonna do some boring stuff or something. … (a sly grin creeps up on his face) We should totally follow him.  
  
Sky: What? But you said-  
  
Chase: Did I stutter?  
  
Sky: (rolls eyes) No, but this is still a god awful idea.  
  
Chase: And that’s why we’re doing this!  
  
Sky: (Internally) This is gonna end so poorly.  
  
Instead of stopping to do anything, Vincent headed straight for the farm. To catch up with him and to keep a safe distance behind him, the two managed to get to the farm as the sun was setting.  
  
Chase: What’s he doing at the farm? It’s not like he’s gonna see anything.  
  
Sky: Shh! You’re gonna get caught.  
  
Chase: Aw, so you care about me?  
  
Sky: I’m thinking more about my own dignity than anything. You want Vincent to know he’s being stalked?  
  
Chase: He should be flattered. Besides, what is he even doing? He’s not even inside the farm just… Lurking around it. What a weirdo.  
  
Sky: I mean… I guess it is weird. Who are you to judge?  
  
Chase: Eh. (he shrugs) Again, what’s he doing out here? Just… Lurking around the farm?  
  
Sky: Is someone inside?  
  
Luckily, the fields were tall enough to cover Sky and Chase if they were crouching. Vincent, on the other hand, was lurking to the side of the farm, away from the evidence. Every now and then, he’d glance over the corner, and then quickly turn back. Though it was hard to tell from a distance, Vincent seemed tense. By now, the sun had set and the scene was getting dark, so it was harder and harder to watch Vincent.  
  
Chase: … Riveting.  
  
Sky: This is all your fault for choosing to do this. Can we just go? Nothing’s gonna-  
  
A scream is heard. … From the farm.  
  
Chase: (grins) You were saying?  
  
Sky: (immediately panics) Not the time!  
  
Immediately after the scream was heard, Vincent rushed into the farm.  
  
Chase: Now’s our cue!  
  
Sky: Vincent…!  
  
The two run out of the field and towards the farm. It was dark, but…  
  
All of a sudden, a bright flash brings light to the area.  
  
… And the farm bursts into flames.  
  
Sky: (stumbles back) WHAT THE-?!  
  
All of a sudden, memories come rushing back.  
  
The fire.  
  
The burning building.  
  
The execution.  
  
 _Lex’s_ execution.  
  
Sky: N-No… It can’t… Stop… (shaking, he takes another step back)  
  
Chase’s yelling snaps Sky out of his thoughts.  
  
Chase: What the fuck?! (eyes widen) … Shit. Shit shit SHIT! THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!  
  
Sky: You... You think?!   
  
Footsteps are heard.  
  
Chase: Fuck fuck fuck- RUN!  
  
Sky: But Vincent-  
  
Chase: Screw Vincent, OUR LIVES! RUN! (he pushes Sky, which gets him running)  
  
Sky: (Internally) Shit, shit, shit!!! Fuck I gotta find people I have to make sure Vincent is ok run away from WHOEVER THE FUCK THAT WAS FUCK!!!  
  
Shutting his eyes tightly, trying to block the pain out, Sky literally sprints all the way to the bridge, refusing to stop until he’s crossed it. As soon as he returns to the first island, he stops, taking a moment to catch his breath.  
  
Lee and Chizaki are the first to see him, and run up to him.  
  
Chizaki: Sky?! What’s going on?  
  
Lee: Dude! You ok?  
  
Sky: (pant) I… (pant) Chase…  
  
Sky: (Internally) I’m so out of breath… Chase can explain it better than I could…  
  
Sky looks behind him, expecting to see Chase.  
  
… Chase isn’t there.  
  
Sky: (eyes widen) Chase?!  
  
Lee: Woah, woah. Slow down. Chase? What about him?  
  
Sky: I-I… (he takes a deep breath) We were at the farm and… (exhales) Fire… Vincent was there… I ran here…  
  
Chizaki: The farm? Fire? We need to head there right now.  
  
Sky: There… There…  
  
Chizaki: (stops) There what?  
  
Sky: There could be… A dead body… Vincent…  
  
Lee: Dead body?! Vincent?! Ok, that’s it, let’s go. There’s three of us, just in case. Let's not waste any time.  
  
Sky: B-But the killer-  
  
Chizaki: I’ll protect you. We need to go. Now.  
  
Sky: …  
  
The three quickly rush over to the farm, Sky afraid of what he was about to find.  
  
What happened to Vincent? Where was Chase? What was that scream? Who set the farm on fire?  
  
For once, Sky prayed that Chase was fine.  
  
…  
  
Sky: (has caught his breath again) W-Wait. What’s that clump.  
  
Lee: What clump?  
  
The three are rushing through the fields, on their way to the farm. They can see a fire in the distance. However, there’s a clump causing some of the plants to cave into the ground.  
  
Sky can immediately guess what it is, and fear begins to settle into his body.  
  
N… Nothing has to happen if you don’t check out the body.  
  
There’ll be no class trial. No execution. It’ll be like no one’s dead. Just ignore it. Nothing happened. Nothing happened if you don’t acknowledge it.  
  
Sky’s body disobeys his fears as he takes a step forward in front of Chizaki and Lee. As soon as it makes it out, he instantly falls to his knees.  
  
Chizaki: Sky!  
  
Sky: … I can’t believe it…  
  


  
**CHASE SINO’S BODY LIES IN THE GRASS.  
**  
The Body Discovery Announcement goes off.  
  
Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Please feel free to investigate to your heart's content!  
  
Sky: One minute… He’s alive… Being his annoying, usual self…  
  
Sky: The next minute… The fire… The farm… We’re running…  
  
Sky: And now… (he reaches out to Chase) H… He’s dead…?  
  
It was all so temporary.  
  
Chizaki: Sky…  
  
Lee: Sky, there’s no time. The farm!  
  
Sky: B-But… The…  
  
Lee: (forcefully) SKY! (she grabs his arm and drags him to his feet)  
  
Without saying another word, the three run back to the farm.  
  
Even after such a short period of time, the farm was in ruins. It was still on fire, but it was falling apart because of that. Pieces of wood had collapsed onto the ground. There were several more holes in the walls and roof.  
  
Lee: H-Holy shit…  
  
Sky: Vincent! (he runs as close as he can to the entrance of the farm…)  
  
And it’s a sight to behold.  
  
The farm is still ablaze. Dark clouds have completely covered the night sky.  
  
But that’s ok.  
  
Who needs stars when you have fire to light up the night?  
  


  
It begins to rain.  
  
Sky stares vacantly at the farm, his eyes focusing on one thing only. No matter how much he stares at it, his mind refuses to comprehend it.  
  
This was coming from the very beginning. There was no way around this. But even still… It wasn’t real, right?  
  
Right?  
  
 **IN THE MIDST OF THE BURNING FARM IS VINCENT VALENTINO’S BODY.  
**  
The Body Discovery Announcement plays once again, but Sky is dissociating too hard to be able to focus.  
  
Chizaki: V-Vincent… He’s…  
  
Sky: … Dead.  
  
A voice snaps him out of his vacant state.  
  
Oku: (weakly) H-Help… Please…  
  
Sky looks down.  
  
 **TOWA SHITANAGA IS BURIED UNDERNEATH A PIECE OF WOOD. OKU SHITANAGA’S BODY IS BARELY SPARED.**  
  
REMAINING: 10.


	17. Chapter 3-4 (Deadly Life)

Oku: H-Help… Please…  
  
Oku: I-I… (weakly, he tries to extend his arm underneath the giant piece of wood currently crushing his brother’s body)  
  
Sky opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out. Water continues to pound against his head, and he can’t focus on anything anymore.  
  
The Body Discovery Announcement plays once again.  
  
Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Please feel free to investigate to your heart's content!  
  
Oku: (wide eyes, tears pooling) Oh my god… No... T-Towa… He’s… He’s dead, isn’t he? I-I can’t feel him anymore… He’s not breathing… His heart… Oh my god, I can't feel anything, please, please help me…!  
  
Sky still can’t force any words out of his mouth. He feels stuck, frozen to the ground. He wants to scream and throw the broken wood off of their body so badly, but he can’t muster the strength to.  
  
Oku: This is it, isn’t it? I-I’m going to die, aren’t I? Oh god, I’m next, I’m next, I’m next! I-I’m so sorry, Towa! Please forgive me and I- I need help, PLEASE!  
  
Oku: (breaks down, crying) Help me… help me… I don’t want to die… I’m so sorry, Towa… Please, help me…  
  
Then, Monokuma appears.  
  
Monokuma: Geez, did it really have to rain now, out of all times! I’m gonna short circuit! Aha, just kidding, I’m waterproof.  
  
Chizaki: Monokuma… W… What’s going on?  
  
Monokuma: You didn’t hear? Three bodies have just been discovered! Geez, going out and making my job harder… You’ve got me running around pumping out Monokuma Files! These things don’t grow on trees, ya know!  
  
Chizaki: E-Enough! Our friends are dead!  
  
Monokuma: Friends?  
  
Chizaki: And Oku is on the verge of death! You have to save him!  
  
Monokuma: Eh? And why should I? Cuz you said so?  
  
Chizaki: S-So you’re going to let him die?!  
  
Monokuma: (shrugs) Easily could.  
  
Lee: Hold on! No you can’t! According to the rules, you are OBLIGATED to save Oku!  
  
Monokuma: (starts sweating) What? Rules?  
  
Lee: You heard me. Rule number 6! No more than 3 victims per blackened.  
  
Sky: (Internally) She’s… She’s right! Does that mean… Is Oku gonna live…?  
  
Monokuma: Well who’s to say that three different people killed Towa, Vincent, and Chase? You never know!  
  
Sky: That… That’s not possible. The same person who killed Vincent in the farm… Is the same person who killed Chase while we tried to run away. And considering Towa’s location, it’s safe to say he was killed by the same person as well.  
  
Monokuma: …  
  
Lee: (crosses arms) Well? You know we’re right.  
  
Monokuma: Dammit…! Never thought I’d have my own rules used against me! Ah, the meaningless feeling of despair! Eh, well, I’ve got a job to do. But that requires taking one of the victims with me, so you don’t mind, no?  
  
Sky: If it means saving Oku…  
  
Oku: (weakly, still rambling) Please… Towa…  
  
Monokuma: Sounds like a plan! I’ll get to it immediately, so you won’t have to miss Chit-Chat over here for the class trial! And so I don’t forget…. (he drops a bunch of tablets, presumably Monokuma Files, on the ground. With that, he takes Oku and the now passed Towa and disappears)  
  
Sky: …  
  
Sky: This… This is gonna be a shit show.  
  
 **INVESTIGATION: START!**  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Oku and Towa  
Truth Bullet gained: Rule #6  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Body Discovery Announcements**  
  
Sky: Where is everyone else? They heard about the announcements, right?  
  
Chizaki: They likely don’t know it’s here and are searching. That’s a bit of a detriment when it comes to these two islands.  
  
Lee: Well, it’s a good thing we’re here then. Let’s start with these Monokuma Files.  
  
Sky picks three up out of the pile. Chizaki and Lee do the same.  
  
Monokuma File #5:  
The victim is Chase “Sheca” Sino, the Ultimate Poker Player. The time of death was 9:27 PM. The cause of death was stab wounds. Aside from his stab injuries, there are no other injuries.  
  
Sky: Chase… We’ll have to be sure to investigate his body too.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #5  
**  
Monokuma File #6:  
The victim is Vincent Valentino, the Ultimate Forensics Scientist. The time of death was 9:17 PM. The cause of death was stab wounds. Aside from his stab injuries, there are no other injuries.  
  
Chizaki: Similar to Chase’s death… Just ten minutes earlier.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #6  
**  
Monokuma File #7:  
The victim is Towa Shitananga, the Ultimate Courtroom Artist. The time of death was 9:23 PM. The cause of death was crush injury. His body is covered with lacerations and bruises, both from the crush injury and from outside forces, and his brother, Oku Shitanaga, faces similar injuries. Both Towa and Oku’s legs are broken.  
  
Lee: And this one… Is different.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #7  
**  
Lee: Seven Monokuma Files already… That’s… That’s really depressing.  
  
Sky: No kidding…  
  
Chizaki: How will we be able to investigate? There’s fire everywhere.  
  
Sky: Dammit… We should’ve asked Monokuma about that. But now he’s busy with Oku…  
  
Lee: You think he’ll be ok?  
  
Sky: … We can only hope.  
  
Sky bends down to examine the wood that had fallen on top of Oku and Towa.  
  
Sky: (Internally) So this is the piece of wood that crushed Oku and broke their legs… It seems singed so it likely fell off because of the fire. (he looks up) It’s hard to tell from the rain, but it’s safe to say it fell off from the farm. What were Oku and Towa doing out here though?  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Wood plank  
**  
Luckily, it’s raining, and the rain gradually puts out the fire. Soon, it’s safe enough to go inside. At least the inside of the farm is moderately dry (and toasty… and smokey) for investigation.  
  
Lee: First thing’s first. Let’s check- Chizaki?  
  
Chizaki has bent down and is examining the ground.  
  
Chizaki: Hm… How did the fire start, Sky? You were there, correct?  
  
Sky: Ah, yeah. Well, a bright burst of light occured, and then the farm erupted in flames.  
  
Chizaki: I see. There happens to be a lot of sawdust around here too, considering the supposed age of this farm.  
  
Lee: What’s that mean?  
  
Chizaki: Sawdust is flammable. Something like a dust explosion occurred, which would’ve further allowed for pieces of the farm to break apart from the impact.  
  
Sky: … I see then. That… Does make sense, I guess.  
  
Chizaki: I only say this because I found the match that started the fire. (she picks up a burnt match) And then I noticed the sawdust everywhere.  
  
Lee: Woah! Good eye, Chizaki!  
  
Chizaki: (smiles a little) Thank you. I try.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Burnt match  
Truth Bullet gained: Dust explosion  
Truth Bullet gained: Farm  
**  
Lee: Now to check Vincent!  
  
Vincent’s body is laying face up. There are two bloody spots on his body, both on his chest. Because of the fire, he also has several burns on his arms and legs.  
  
Sky: Two stab wounds in the chest… That’s what killed him.  
  
Lee: Where’s the knife? Or the murder weapon or something?  
  
Sky: (looks around) … I don’t see it.  
  
Lee: Weird. Maybe it’s with Chase or something? Or the killer ran off with it.  
  
Sky: We’ll have to wait and see.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Vincent’s wounds  
**  
Sky: Hm? There’s something poking out of his pocket.  
  
Sky pulls out a slightly singed piece of paper from Vincent’s pant pocket. It was mostly protected from the fire because of that.  
  
Sky: Hm…  
  
Lee: What’s it say?  
  
 _“Vincent-  
We apologize for the lack of former communication, as well as the lack of a warning, but we believe that you are the best to handle the situation.  
  
It appears we may be in grave danger very soon. So before that danger can catch us off guard, we are going to lure that danger to us. That is where you come in, as this is a very dangerous plan.  
We tend to be at the farm on Rosoideae Island at 8:30 PM tonight. In order for this plan to succeed, we need your help. If the worst case scenario occurs, then your forensics skills will help and you will also act as a proper witness to it all. Use this note as proof if the rest of the class doesn’t believe you. However, you may also act as a force to scare this danger off, and that will result in the best case scenario. We hope you understand, and we apologize for any inconvenience. Please stay safe.  
_ _-Oku and Towa Shitanaga”_  
  
Lee: “We apologize for any inconvenience”... That inconvenience being death.  
  
Sky: More importantly, that explains why Oku and Towa were here… And what Vincent was doing as well. They didn’t specify what that “danger” was, but we can assume… That’s the killer.  
  
Lee: You really think so?  
  
Sky: It’s the most likely case.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Note from the twins**  
  
Sky: … I think that’s all we can gather from Vincent’s body.  
  
Lee: Hey, what’s this? (she points to some marks on the ground)  
  
Sky: Footprints, it seems. Hm… (he quickly checks the soles of Vincent’s shoes) Yep, footprints. And there are different kinds, too. (he makes a path with his finger from the entrance to Vincent’s body) That’s how far Vincent made it, likely before the killer got to him.  
  
Lee: And those? (she points to a different footprint more prevalent in the dirt)  
  
Sky: Hm… Judging from the distance it’s likely the twins. They’re all over the place.  
  
Lee: And finally… There’s a third type of footprint.  
  
Sky: … The killer’s.  
  
Lee: You think we could identify them?  
  
Sky: It wouldn’t be easy too, but hey. You can tell that the killer was trying to chase down the two in the farm. Not only that, but it’s clear that there were three people in this room, further proof that there’s only one killer.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Footprints  
**  
Chizaki: Hm…  
  
Lee: Find anything, Chizaki?  
  
Chizaki: Yes, actually. I couldn’t help but notice the small blood drops in here. They’re scattered throughout the farm and lead outside.  
  
Sky: Hm, hm… Well, judging from the footprints we found, as well as where Towa’s body was found, it’s safe to say these are the twins’ blood. Which also makes sense when you put their injuries into context. Yeesh...  
  
Chizaki: I see then. I was unsure of who it may be, but yes, that does make sense.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Blood drops  
**  
Lee: Is that really it?  
  
Chizaki: I found nothing else, no.  
  
Lee: And I know this was said before, but seriously, where is everyone else? Shouldn’t they be at least in the area?  
  
Sky: Maybe they’re still searching on the first island.  
  
Lee: Well, if they couldn’t find three bodies on the first island, then maybe the second deduction would be that people died on the second island.  
  
Sky: (shrugs) Even still, it’s easy to get lost on this island. As inconvenient yet convenient this is, I really wouldn’t put this past them.  
  
Lee: Hm, I guess. Should we go ahead and check Chase’s body, then? Hopefully there are people there.  
  
Sky: Sure.  
  
It’s still dark and difficult to see outside, and the rain is dying down. With Sky’s help, the three make it to where Chase’s body was found. Miren and Miriam were there.  
  
Miriam: Finally! There you guys are! Where were you?  
  
Lee: Where the actual body was.  
  
Miriam: What are you talking about? There’s a dead body right fucking here!  
  
Miren: Hold on. There were two other victims- Towa and Vincent. Was that what you three were investigating?  
  
Sky: (nods) They, well I guess only Vincent, were at the farm. That’s where they were killed.  
  
Miren: And I noticed the Monokuma File only stated Towa as the victim… What happened to Oku?  
  
Sky: He’s… Still alive. For now. I think. Monokuma took him and Towa’s body under his care to heal, probably. I-I hope.  
  
Miriam: So like you last time?  
  
Sky: Yeah, I guess so.  
  
Miriam: Well that blows. If Oku were around, he could just tell us what he saw, right? Since he escaped being killed by the killer.  
  
Lee: Now we just gotta work with what we have.  
  
Miriam: I know that!  
  
Chizaki: Anyways… Have you two found anything?  
  
Miren: A couple of things. First off-  
  
Miriam: (interjects) There’s really nothing special about Chase’s body!  
  
Lee: Let him speak, won’t ya?  
  
Miren: (sighs) Yes, that. Aside from his injuries and the murder weapon, there’s nothing much to say about Chase’s body.  
  
Chizaki: So that’s where the murder weapon is.  
  
Miren: Was there not one in the farm?  
  
Chizaki: (shakes head) No. There were stab wounds on Vincent, but no weapon.  
  
Miren: Well then, there’s your weapon. (he points to something next to Chase, which is a bloody knife)  
  
Miriam: Yeah! The knife! Miren’s really observant.  
  
Sky: (rolls eyes, knowing what Miriam’s doing) Yeah, I bet.  
  
Lee: There’s a second stab wound as well. Hey, like Vincent’s body!  
  
Miren: Really? Interesting. I wasn’t aware of that.  
  
Lee: So much for observant. (eyes Miriam)  
  
Miriam: Hey!  
  
Chizaki: Well, this further links two of the murders. But why only two?  
  
Lee: Uh. Only?  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Knife  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Chase’s wounds**  
  
Miren: I do think it’s strange that nothing else happened to Chase’s body. The killer just stabbed him and left? And why out here in the farm?  
  
Sky: … It makes sense.  
  
Miren: Hm?  
  
Sky: I… Um. I was with Chase right before he died.  
  
Miriam: What?! You were?!  
  
Miren: Was this linked to that whole fiasco earlier today?  
  
Sky: (grimaces) … Yes. After we visited you in the library, we noticed Vincent heading towards the bridge, so Chase decided to follow him. And he dragged me along.   
  
Miriam: God, what a creep.  
  
Sky: And we followed him all the way to the farm. He stayed outside of it until screams were heard, and then he rushed into the farm. We tried to get closer to the farm, but then… The farm exploded into flames. I really don’t know what happened to Vincent, or Towa, or Oku… Because we started running. The killer was following us.  
  
Miriam: … Holy shit.  
  
Sky: As soon as I reached the first island, I had lost Chase and the killer. Luckily, Chizaki and Lee were nearby, so we headed back to the second island to find Chase. … And we did. He… He was the first body we discovered. (he blinks rapidly, trying to flush out the recent memories)  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Sky’s account**  
  
Miriam: Dude. Are you getting worked up over freakin’ Chase of all people?  
  
Sky: I…  
  
Lee: Yo. Cool it, Miriam. Now’s not the time.  
  
Miriam: But it’s CHASE! You know, the asshole who’s brought nothing but annoyance to this class? Now we don’t have to worry about him anymore.  
  
Lee: That’s just rude! Sure, he was an ass, but he’s dead now! A death is still a death, even if it is Chase’s!  
  
Miriam: The fact that you said “even” further proves my point!  
  
Miren: Please… Let’s not. I’d rather we not dismiss any deaths, especially in a situation like this. Um… My apologies.  
  
Lee: Nah, don’t worry about it. You’re not in the wrong here.  
  
Miriam: What’s that supposed to mean?!    
  
Chizaki: I agree with Miren. Enough of the bickering.  
  
Miriam: Whatever. Fine. Speaking of which, what were you and Lee doing oh-so conveniently near the bridge?  
  
Lee: That’s not really suspicious. I was hanging out in the hotel for the most part when Chizaki noticed me and offered to spend time together. Of course, I obliged. (she winks) And to answer your question fully, we were on a walk.  
  
Chizaki: (nods) I can attest to that statement. We were together during the afternoon and when all the deaths occurred.  
  
Miriam: Hm… Alright then.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Lee’s account**  
  
Miren: Sky knows where I was. I was in the library.  
  
Sky: (nods) Right.  
  
Lee: And where were you, Miriam?  
  
Miriam: I really didn’t have anyone to hang out with… Sky was with Chase and… (she bites her lip, thinking of Laura and Akako) Uh, yeah.  
  
Miriam: But I was in my room for the majority of the day. I went on my usual jog, but I just cut it short because I really wasn’t in the mood. (she looks down, once again thinking of Laura) So I just stayed in my room until I heard the Body Discovery Announcements, and ran out. That’s when I ran into Miren. We searched the first island and ran into Noah, who didn’t seem in too much of a hurry, and then we searched the second island and stopped when we found Chase.  
  
Miren: I can confirm the second part of her alibi. We did run into Noah as we searched the island, but no one else. And yes, we did run into each other.  
  
Sky: So no Karen, Rita, or Tatyana?  
  
Miren: (shakes head) Not that I recall of.  
  
Miriam: So you know we didn’t see them!  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Miriam’s account**  
  
Rita: Oh! Sky! There you are!  
  
Rita runs up to the group.  
  
Rita: Where have you all been- (she sees the body) EEEEEK! A BODY!  
  
Miriam: Chill. It’s Chase’s.  
  
Rita: How horrible… (she’s trembling)  
  
Sky: Rita? You ok?  
  
Rita: I-I’m fine… For now.  
  
Sky: For now?  
  
Rita: I’m afraid the killer might get to me next now! Someone really is dead… Oh, I’m so scared!  
  
Chizaki: There’s nothing to be afraid of. The killer has already killed three people, so they wouldn’t be able to lay a finger on you.  
  
Rita: (eyes widen) Three… People…? (shuts them again and clutches her sides) Oh, how horrible! How I wish I had my bag right now…  
  
Miriam: Wait, speaking of which, shouldn’t we get our stuff back?  
  
Chizaki: Monokuma is currently preoccupied with Oku, so perhaps we will have to wait for some time.  
  
Lee: Meh, I can wait. Have been for a couple days now.  
  
Rita: E-Easy for you to say… But, what happened to Oku?  
  
Chizaki: The killer got to Towa, but Oku was clinging on to the last of his life. Because the rules state only one person can kill up to three people, Monokuma was forced to save Oku.  
  
Rita: I see then… How horrible…  
  
Chizaki: It really is.  
  
Lee: We were just discussing our alibis and what we saw. Where were you? Miriam and Miren didn’t see you on the first island.  
  
Rita: Oh! I was. But then the Body Discovery Announcement went off and I scampered to look for the bodies. I was by myself, so I was afraid the killer would be after me! I didn’t know the deaths would be on the second island, so I hid on the beach. Then it started to rain…  
  
Miriam: Well we know that part.  
Rita: And I decided to stay on the beach until the rain died down! And that’s when I was able to find all of you. (she beams)  
  
Lee: I see then… So you ran to second island first, while Miriam and Miren were still on the first island… That would explain why you all didn’t run into one another.  
  
Miriam: (huffs) I guess.  
  
Sky: Though, you didn’t see Karen or Tatyana anywhere?  
  
Rita: No… Why? (eyes widen) Are they the killers?!  
  
Sky: Well, no. At least, I don't think so yet. It’s just… No one has seen them. They’re likely both in their rooms, but… Hm.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Rita’s account**  
  
A certain chime plays once more.  
  
Monokuma: It's time for the long-awaited class trial! Meet me at the electric fence turned bridge on the beach, which is where the class trial is. Remember, attendance is mandatory! See you there!  
  
Rita: Already? But… I didn’t even get to see the bodies…  
  
Chizaki: Don’t worry. We’ve already done the investigation.  
  
Rita: Oh, really? That puts me at ease… I hope after this class trial we get all of our things back. I-I could really use my bag right now… That sounds childish, doesn’t it?  
  
Lee: Nah, not at all. I’m itching to get my keys back! (she stops herself)   
But… Not necessarily at the price of all these lives. … This sucks, man.  
  
Miren: Yes, it does indeed suck.  
  
Sky: No point in dwelling on it. We should just head back.  
  
Chizaki: Right.  
  
Miriam: Good idea, Sky!  
  
The others walk back to the bridge. Sky takes a moment to look behind him.  
  
Sky: …  
  
Two days ago, four of them stood at the cliff edge, watching the sun set. And now… Those four would never gather ever again.  
  
What did these deaths really mean?  
  
Rita: Sky?  
  
Sky: (absentmindedly) Hm?  
  
Rita: You coming? You’re just standing there… Are you alright?  
  
Sky: Oh. Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry your pretty little head about me. Let’s just go.  
  
Rita: (blushes a little) Ah, right… Well…  
  
The two return to the first island. Everyone else but Karen and Tatyana were there.  
  
Noah: …  
  
Sky: Noah? Did you get any investigating done?  
  
Noah: … Not really… I was looking around here… I found nothing.  
  
Sky: I see then.  
  
Miren: It makes sense, since the murders occurred on the second island.  
  
Noah: Mhm…  
  
Miriam: Ok, seriously, where ARE Karen and Tatyana? They better not be dead too! I was just warming up to Karen, and we seriously don’t need a fourth death on our hands.  
  
Karen: (walks in) I’m right here.  
  
Sky: Karen!  
  
Chizaki: Are you well?  
  
Karen looks very unwell. Her eyebags have gotten darker, and she has a much harsher glance.  
  
Karen: … I’ve been in my room.  
  
Miriam: Not even to help with the investigating?  
  
Karen: Still in my room. I tried Sky’s advice, with the paper and… God, it’s nowhere near my journal! I keep losing track of the papers and it’s so frustrating!  
  
Lee: Is that really your major concern?  
  
Karen: … For now, yes.  
  
Sky: Anyways, have you seen Tatyana either, Karen?  
  
Karen: No. I’ve been in my room.  
  
Silently, Tatyana joins the group as well.  
  
Tatyana: …  
  
Miriam: What, got nothing to say?  
  
Tatyana: You dislike me when I open my mouth, so what’s the point? Is staying silent not good enough for you either?  
  
Miriam: Eh. We just dislike you in general.  
  
Tatyana: Perhaps that’s why I’ve stayed in my room this entire time. So I don’t burden you all with my existence.  
  
Sky: Wait, shouldn’t it be-  
  
Tatyana: But I guess there’s no avoiding things now. So my apologies, or something like that.  
  
Miriam: For everything you’ve said, or for being here? Because if it’s the latter, you’re forgiven.  
  
Tatyana: … (she doesn’t respond to Miriam)  
  
Lee: Don’t think you’re really one to talk, just sayin’.  
  
Miriam: Psh. Whatever.  
  
Monokuma: (appears) Yo! Everyone’s here! Let’s get this show on the road!  
  
Rita: Monokuma!  
  
Monokuma: Yep, that’s me!  
  
Sky: Monokuma! Is-  
  
Monokuma: Yep, that’s me!  
  
Sky: Oku! Is he ok?!  
  
Monokuma: Eh? You talking about Fifty Percent Off over there?  
  
Lee: Fifty Percent Off…?  
  
Tatyana: Oku…?  
  
Monokuma: It’s Oku’s nickname! Get it? You know, like Half-and-Half bastard or somethin’! But I’d never call my lovely students something like that… So Fifty Percent Off will do!  
  
Lee: If you mean what I think you mean… That nickname can’t be good.  
  
Monokuma: Whaddya think it means? It’s just a silly nickname, don’t get   
your panties in a twist or anything!  
  
Sky: That doesn’t answer my question! Where is Oku! Is he ok?  
  
Monokuma: Geez, I spend hours upon hours fixing him up while you kids take it easy…  
  
Miriam: Take it easy?! We’re investigating dead bodies!  
  
Miren: Was the investigation even that long?  
  
Monokuma: And this is the thanks I get?! Gr… So ungrateful!  
  
Sky: You’re still dodging the answer to my question.  
  
Monokuma: Am I? Maybe it’s for dramatic effect. I bet you’re all on the edge of your seats, anticipating what’s happened to Oku! Is he dead? Did he die from shock alongside his beloved brother? Did Monokuma accidentally cut his vitals and kill Oku in the process? Was he found dead in Miami? Is he fine, just dead?  
  
Lee: Why Miami, out of all places?  
  
Monokuma: Well, you’re about to find out!  
  
Chizaki: What? You’ve released him already?!  
  
Sky: I passed out and I got a whole night of recovery! And you’re barely giving Oku 3 hours!  
  
Monokuma: Don’t worry, I work fast! You’d be surprised. Though I may have cut some corners…  
  
Miriam: No kidding!  
  
Monokuma: And I just thought it’d be a waste if Oku missed out on his brother’s class trial!  
  
Rita: B-But… Didn’t Oku see the killer? The class trial will be over just like that!  
  
Miriam: Is that a bad thing?  
  
Rita: Well…  
  
Monokuma: Now that we’ve got that squared away, come on out, Oku!  
  
Sky: … (holds his breath)  
  
Through the darkness, Oku hobbles forward. And…  
  
Miriam: Holy shit…  
  
Chizaki: Oku!  
  
Tatyana: Oku?  
  
Oku: …  
  
The only limb intact is his arm, which is grasping onto a crutch. Towa’s arm is no longer there, and…  
  
Hell,  _Towa_  isn’t even there anymore.  
  
One leg is in a giant cast, and the other is now a prosthetic leg below the knee. His eyes are empty now. His mouth is open, but he says nothing.  
  
Chizaki: Monokuma, please… He needs rest! Has he gone through physical therapy?! He can’t be standing for hours!  
  
Monokuma: Relax, relax, he’ll be fine… Probably.  
  
Chizaki: Probably?! Oku, are you alright?!  
  
Oku: … (still says nothing, his eyes staring at nothing)  
  
Monokuma: Whatever! If things don’t work out I’ll just patch him up after the class trial. That is, if you get it all right. Speaking of which!  
  
The elevator to the class trial begins to ascend above the ground, sending tremors everywhere. This isn’t good for Oku, as he begins trembling and losing his balance.  
  
Chizaki: Oh, Oku… (she helps keeps him stable. He doesn’t even flinch at her touch)  
  
Monokuma: Let’s get this class trial on the road!  
  
Everyone, including Oku steps into the elevator, and it begins to descend. Once again, it is eerily silent. But tension and fear pollutes the air.  
Who will make it out alive? Who won’t? Who would do such an awful thing?  
  
Life was so good, just for a brief moment…  
  
Of course it all had to all go wrong again.


	18. Chapter 3 Class Trial Part 1

**CHAPTER 3 CLASS TRIAL**   
  
**Truth Bullets:**

  * **Oku and Towa:** Oku barely survived while Towa was killed by the blackened. The two were under Monokuma's care during the investigation because of Rule #6.
  * **Rule #6:** States that one person cannot killer more than 3 people.
  * **Body Discovery Announcements:** Sky Marston, Lee Adams, and Chizaki Hotohara were the three to discover all three bodies. 
  * **Monokuma File #5:** The victim is Chase “Sheca” Sino, the Ultimate Poker Player. The time of death was 9:27 PM. The cause of death was stab wounds. Aside from his stab injuries, there are no other injuries.
  * **Monokuma File #6:** The victim is Vincent Valentino, the Ultimate Forensics Scientist. The time of death was 9:17 PM. The cause of death was stab wounds. Aside from his stab injuries, there are no other injuries.
  * **Monokuma File #7:** The victim is Towa Shitananga, the Ultimate Courtroom Artist. The time of death was 9:23 PM. The cause of death was crush injury. His body is covered with lacerations and bruises, both from the crush injury and from outside forces, and his brother, Oku Shitanaga, faces similar injuries. Both Towa and Oku’s legs are broken.
  * **Wood plank:** A wood plank that fell from the farm crushed Towa and killed him, as well as severely injuring Oku. 
  * **Burnt match:** A burnt match was found in the farm, which is likely what caused the fire in the farm.
  * **Sawdust:** The sawdust from the farm further fueled the fire, causing a dust explosion that further contributed to the farm breaking apart.
  * **Farm:** Two of the murders occurred in the farm, and Sky and Chase followed Vincent to the farm.
  * **Vincent's wounds:** Vincent has two stab wounds in the chest, but the murder weapon was nowhere to be found.
  * **Note from the twins:** A note from the twins was found in Vincent's pocket, asking him to go to farm at 8:30 PM to protect them from a certain danger.
  * **Footprints:** Footprints are scattered throughout the farm. Vincent's footprints lead up to his body, Oku and Towa's bodies are scattered around the farm, and the blackened's footprints seem to be chasing Oku and Towa. 
  * **Blood drops:** Blood drops were scattered around the farm as well.
  * **Knife:** The knife was found sticking out of Chase's chest.
  * **Chase's wounds** : Aside from the knife in his chest, there's also one other stab wound, similar to Vincent's injuries. Other than that, his body is rather isolated.
  * **Sky's account:** After visiting Miren in the library with Chase, Sky and Chase noticed Vincent heading to the second island. So, they followed him. They followed him up to the farm until screams were heard, and Vincent rushed into the farm. Before they could get a closer look the farm was set on fire, and Chase and Sky ran off. Unfortunately, Sky outran Chase and Chase was murdered at the hands of the killer.
  * **Lee's account:** Lee and Chizaki were spending time together before they ran into Sky. Chizaki can attest to this.
  * **Miriam's account:** Miriam and Miren explored the first island for the victims before discovering Chase's body on the second island. They ran into Noah but didn't see Rita, Karen, or Tatyana.
  * **Rita's account:** Rita went to the second island to look for the bodies, but it began to rain so she hid on the beach before eventually rejoining Sky and the others.



**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!  
OBJECTIVE: **Discover the culprit behind Vincent Valentino's murder. (as well as Towa Shitanaga's and Chase Sino's murders)  
  
Monokuma: Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and the blackened will be able to leave the island with no consequence.  
  
Chizaki: Oku... You were there, right?  
  
Oku: ... (he stares blankly at the ground, saying nothing)  
  
Lee: Do you recognize who the killer was?   
  
Oku: ... (still nothing)  
  
Tatyana: I wouldn't rely on him too much. Clearly he isn't responding.   
  
Rita: What a shame... That would've made the class trial much easier.  
  
Karen: Now you've actually got to think instead of having the answer handed to you.  
  
Lee: Darn.  
  
Sky: Well...   
  
He glances at Oku for a moment. Beside him in his spot is Towa's stand, like any other dead person. Oku didn't seem to notice it, however.  
  
Sky: First, let's establish what we already know to avoid confusion. Sound like a plan?   
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #1  
**  
Truth Bullets:  
Oku and Towa  
Monokuma File #6  
Farm  
  
Rita:  **Three people** died...   
  
Lee: Vincent, Towa, and Chase.  **In that order**.  
  
Noah: Would that mean there's  **multiple killers**? Like the last two times?   
  
Karen: It's hard to believe someone would kill three people by themselves...  
  
Miren: Is that even possible...?   
  
(use Truth Bullet: Oku and Towa to refute "multiple killers")  
  
Sky:  **No, that's wrong!**  
  
Sky: No, there's only one killer this time, and I can prove it!   
  
Noah: R... Really?  
  
Sky: Other evidence points to this, but the most solid piece of evidence is the fact that Oku is still alive, and that Monokuma even agreed to hospitalize him!  
  
Oku: ...  
  
Rita: Why was that? Out of the goodness in Monokuma's heart...?  
  
Monokuma: Good things? In MY me? ... It's more likely than you think!  
  
Lee: Ah... No.  
  
Sky: I'm pretty sure the real reason is that...  
  
(Choose Truth Bullet: Rule #6)  
  
Sky: The rules forced Monokuma to do so.   
  
Tatyana: The rules? They're supposed to protect Monokuma, not us.  
  
Sky: In this case I'm sure Monokuma had to make an exception.  
  
Tatyana: Like you? What's so special about Oku?  
  
Chizaki: Rule six states that one person cannot kill more than three people. And because three people had already died, Monokuma had to have agreed to save Oku from dying. Otherwise, the blackened would break the rules.   
  
Tatyana: And why couldn't Monokuma just let them break the rules? The blackened would die either way.  
  
Miren: You're awfully talkative right now.  
  
Monokuma: Well, it'd be no fun if we just let one person slaughter the entire population... For now.   
  
Miren: For now?  
  
Monokuma: This killing game's gotta have some entertainment! The only reason I'm able to get through the day is knowing there's a class trial at the end of the tunnel!   
  
Miriam: What does that even mean?  
  
Lee: That's... Kinda sad. You ok, Monokuma? The wife and kids doing ok? Is it too late to ask about the dark lore?  
  
Monokuma: Yes, it is, because there is no "dark lore"!!!   
  
Sky: In the end, Monokuma wants his class trial so he can't let the blackened break the rules by killing Oku. Luckily, he was still barely alive when we found him.  
  
Chizaki: It's amazing he's even able to stand right now...  
  
Oku: ...  
  
Sky: Yet it took one whole night for me to recover. Dang.  
  
Karen: All this nonsense aside, what you're saying is that there's only one killer? One person killed three people?  
  
Sky: Yep.  
  
Karen: That's... That's messed up.   
  
Noah: It's a change of pace for once... I think.   
  
Tatyana: Now we don't have to needlessly argue about that.   
  
Miriam: So we've established there's only one killer... What next?   
  
Sky: Um...   
  
Karen: Well, I've got a question.  
  
Miriam: Of course you do, you didn't do any investigating at all!  
  
Karen: Shut up.   
  
Miriam: Oi!  
  
Karen: Anyways, my question is, why were the victims found where they were? What was Chase doing in the middle of a fucking field and what were Vincent, Oku, and Towa doing in the farm?  
  
Miriam: (squints) And how would you know where they were found? Weren't you "in your room" the whole time?   
  
Lee: Cool it. The Monokuma File shows where the bodies are. There's pictures and everything.   
  
Karen: You better think twice before you even try accusing me.  
  
Miriam: Whatever, whatever. You're still fucking suspicious as hell, though.  
  
Miren: Why don't we let Sky answer the question Karen proposed?  
  
Sky: I can easily answer this question, and I can provide what I saw at the crime scene.  
  
(Choose Truth Bullet: Sky's Account)  
  
Sky: As many of you know, Chase and I... Erm, spent the day together.   
  
Miriam: Ew, yeah. I'm surprised you're the one alive. Uh... No offense.  
  
Lee: I don't think that's something you should joke about.  
  
Miriam: Rich, coming from you.  
  
Sky: Anywayyyys... We saw Vincent heading towards the second island, and Chase had the bright idea to follow him. We followed him up to the farm, and after some time, a scream was heard from the farm. Vincent ran inside the farm, we tried to get a closer look, but then the farm burst into flames. That was our cue to run, but I lost Chase and the killer got to him... We, as in me, Chizaki, and Lee, found him in the middle of the field.  
  
Karen: I see then... But why exactly was Vincent going to the farm? And what were Oku and Towa doing there too?  
  
Sky: That can be answered by...  
  
(Choose Truth Bullet: Note from the twins)  
  
Sky: This note Oku and Towa sent to Vincent. It asked him to meet him at the farm, because they planned to lure some kind of danger to the farm and needed his help.  
  
Miren: But out of all people... Why Vincent? I don't recall the twins conversing with him all that much.   
  
Chizaki: It was addressed in the note. His skills in forensic science would've likely aided if Oku and Towa were to die, and he could've acted as a witness as well. But... (she glances at Oku)  
  
Oku: ...  
  
Miriam: So we can assume this "danger" was the killer? Great!  
  
Sky: It's the best we've got.  
  
Rita: Especially since Oku isn't answering... He knows who this "danger" is, right?  
  
Chizaki: Let's not push him for answers.  
  
Karen: Well, this opens up a lot of new questions.  
  
Miren: We've established a timeline for Vincent, but what about Oku and Towa?  
  
Karen: That's one of them.  
  
Miren: And where does the killer fall into place? Surely Vincent, Chase, or Sky must've seen them at some point.   
  
Sky: Hm... (he closes his eyes)  
  
 **LOGIC DIVE  
  
** When did Oku and Towa arrive at the farm?  
 **Before Vincent**  or After Vincent  
  
When did the killer arrive at the farm?  
 **Before Vincent**  or After Vincent  
  
Did Vincent see the killer before he died?  
 **Yes**  or No  
  
Sky:  **Here's your answer!**  
  
Sky: It's safe to say Oku, Towa, and the killer all arrived before Vincent or Chase and I did.   
  
Chizaki: Yes... I believe that would make sense.  
  
Sky: After all, we didn't see Oku, Towa, or the killer enter, and Vincent was constantly checking over the corner of the farm.  
  
Lee: Wait, but doesn't that mean Vincent saw the killer too?  
  
Sky: I'd believe so.   
  
Rita: But why didn't Vincent say or do anything? He could've ran off or ran inside.  
  
Sky: He did... Eventually. It's likely he was told not to enter unless drastic things happen. The drastic thing being... The scream.   
  
Karen: But there's no conclusive evidence of that.  
  
Lee: Eh, it's the best we got for now.  
  
Sky: So Oku and Towa were already there when Vincent got there, along with the killer... Then-  
  
TATYANA: So what?!  
  
Sky: (slightly unamused) Hmm?  
  
Tatyana: If Oku and Towa really were there before Vincent was, then why was Vincent the first to die? The killer should've gotten to the two way before the Vincent.   
  
Sky: ...  
  
Sky: (Internally) Why does she care so much all of a sudden? If anything, she should be rejoicing Towa's death... God, that's a morbid thought.  
  
 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #1**  
Sky Marston vs Tatyana McClellan   
  
Truth Blades:  
Wood plank  
Dust explosion  
Blood drops  
  
Tatyana: You say Oku and Towa arrived before Vincent did,  
  
Tatyana: Because you didn't see the two enter.   
  
Tatyana: The same case could've happened after you two left.  
  
Tatyana: After all, Towa was killed after Vincent!   
  
  
Sky: Then who did that scream belong to?  
  
Sky: Why would they tell Vincent to arrive before they did?  
  
Sky: Not to mention the farm was set on fire right after Vincent entered!  
  
  
Tatyana: That only strengthens my argument.  
  
Tatyana: The killer  **killed Vincent first** , then set the farm on fire.   
  
Tatyana: When Oku and Towa arrived, they didn't  **set foot in the farm**.   
  
Tatyana: After all, they were crushed  **outside of the farm**!   
  
(use Truth Blade: Blood Spatter against "set foot in the farm")  
  
Sky:  **Cut the bullshit!**  
  
Sky: No. The twins did enter the farm, because they arrived before Vincent did!   
  
Tatyana: Where's your proof?  
  
Sky: We found blood spatters in the farm. Judging from the fact that Oku and Towa both had cuts on their body, according to the Monokuma File, it'd make sense that they were inside the farm before Vincent was.  
  
Lee: Besides, it can't be Vincent's blood cuz of the footprints, right?  
  
Sky: Exactly! I'd high five you if I could.  
  
Lee: Ayy.  
  
Karen: Just get to the point.  
  
Sky: But Lee's right. The footprints showed that Oku and Towa were chased in the farm, with their blood trailing their footprints.  
  
Tatyana: If you were able to identify their footprints, wouldn't you be able to identify the footprints of the killer as well?  
  
Sky: Well... I wasn't exactly able to identify the twin's footprints by the type of shoe... But I could try to identify what type of shoe the killer wore...  
  
Sky: (Internally) Lemme think... The footprint had no noticeable sole and was relatively small and pointed. That would mean that the footprints aren't...  
  
 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**  
 **Question:** What can the footprints not be?  
 **Answer:**  
SN E A K E R S  
  
Sky:  **That's the spot!**  
  
Sky: Judging from the shape and size of the footprints... It's safe to say they're not sneakers. There's no noticeable sole or pattern that would indicate they're sneakers.   
  
Lee: So that excludes...  
  
Miriam: Ooh! Me! It excludes me!  
  
Sky: And me. How lucky.  
  
Miren: Would we be willing to exclude close-toed shoes in general?  
  
Miriam: Better not, to be safe.  
  
Lee: Heeeey.  
  
Chizaki: Well… This doesn’t really narrow our numbers down that well. Only two people, really, and one of those people were already determined to be innocent.  
  
Miriam: Just look at it by who HASN’T been excluded!  
  
Sky: That would be the three who discovered the bodies- me, Chizaki, and Lee- and Miriam, whose shoes don’t match the footprints. Oh, and we can exclude Oku as well. Would be pretty messed up if he killed his own brother, and it’s clear the killer was a different person anyways.  
  
Miriam: See! That’s already half of us narrowed down! We’re making more progress than we thought.  
  
Karen: So then, that leaves Miren, Noah, Tatyana, Rita, and… Me.  
  
Noah: Why me…? I don’t recall doing anything… I think.  
  
Miriam: You all don’t have alibis!  
  
Karen: You don’t exactly have an airtight one either.  
  
Miriam: Yeah, but we’ve established that I can’t be the killer!  
  
Miren: Again, couldn’t we just base off the footprints that it wouldn’t be able to be me or Noah? I believe our footprints do not differ that much from athletic shoes…  
  
Miriam: That just makes you even more suspicious!  
  
Miren: (sighs and pushes up glasses) Fair enough, I suppose. Then yes, I will try to claim my innocence in this case.  
  
Tatyana: You’re an idiot if you think I killed those three.  
  
Miriam: Wouldn’t be surprised though.  
  
Sky: … (he doesn’t look the most comfortable from the bickering)  
  
Sky: (Internally) What was that Miriam said? They all don’t have alibis?  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #2**  
  
Truth Bullets:  
Sky’s account  
Miriam’s account  
Rita’s account  
  
Karen: Why the hell am I suspicious, out of all people?!  
  
Miriam: It’s cuz **none of you**  have alibis!  
  
Noah: We could just explain what we were doing when the murder happened… That works, right?  
  
Tatyana: I was in my room  **for the entire time**. It should be obvious by now.  
  
Karen: Yeah!  **So was I**!  
  
Rita: I was nowhere near the second island! I just got there  **after the announcements**!  
  
Miren: And I was  **in the library**  before Miriam found me.  
  
Noah: I was just…  **On a walk**.  
  
Miriam: Ok, sure, you can claim that, but can anyone actually prove anything you all have said?!  
  
Tatyana: Are you daft?  
  
(use Truth Bullet: Sky’s account to disprove “none of you”)  
  
Sky:  **No, that’s wrong!**  
  
Sky: Actually, if we’re playing the game of alibis, then I think we’re able to narrow down one more person.  
  
Lee: I’d rather play the game of love. (winks) Amirite, ladies?  
  
Chizaki: Perhaps now wouldn’t be the most appropriate time to make remarks like that.  
  
Rita: But who’s the next innocent person? Me, right?  
  
Sky: Ah… Sorry, but no, actually. It’s Miren.  
  
Miren: (a little shocked) Me?  
  
Sky: Yeah. Remember, Chase and I saw you in the library, right?  
  
Miren: Yes, that’s correct.  
  
Miriam: But that was all the way before Vincent even got to the farm! That’s way too early!  
  
Sky: That’s true, but realize that there’s only one pathway to the second island.  
  
Miriam: Yeah… So what?  
  
Sky: After me and Chase went to follow Vincent, no one was following us. Plus, since we’ve decided that the killer arrived at the farm before Vincent did, it would make no sense if Miren was the one there.  
  
Miren: That… Does make sense, actually.  
  
Sky: Think about it. If Miren really was our killer, then Chase and I should have seen him at some point on the second island! He should’ve been there before even we were, but that’s impossible!  
  
Chizaki: So it’s safe to say Miren is in the clear now.  
  
Karen: I guess it does. Now there’s only four people left.  
  
Rita: T-That’s a one in four chance! Maybe we could each vote a different suspect and cross our fingers that we get it right…?  
  
Karen: … What? What does that even mean?  
  
Miren: However, you… Are one of the suspects in question, I’m afraid.   
   
Tatyana: Are you high?  
  
Lee: Daft, high… What other insults will you come up with?  
  
Tatyana: Oh, cut it out.  
  
Sky: Noah, Karen, Tatyana, and Rita… One of you four is the blackened we’re looking for.  
  
Noah: …  
  
Karen: …  
  
Tatyana: …  
  
Rita: …  
  
The tension is thick in the air.   
  
Sky: What do we have to base off of…?  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #3  
**  
Truth Bullets:  
Body Discovery Announcements  
Lee’s account  
Rita’s account  
  
Miriam: Well, I said it once, and I’ll say it again. None of them have alibis! That’s suspicious enough.  
  
Tatyana: And how is that? Enlighten me.  
  
Miriam: You’re the daft one now! No alibi means you are automatically a suspect!  
  
Miriam: The killer could’ve gone to the second island **anytime without anyone seeing**.  
  
Miren: (his eyes light up, slightly) Perhaps it’s not the question of  _when_   _they entered Rosoideae Island_ …  
  
Miriam: Huh?  
  
Miren: It may be the question of  _when they left_.  
  
Rita: What do you mean by that…?  
  
Noah: I  **never stepped foot**  onto the second island… Maybe I should’ve, to take pictures of the flowers. Hm…  
  
Miriam: Like that’s trustworthy.  
  
(use Truth Bullet: Lee’s account to agree with “when they left”)  
Sky:  **Sounds about right!**  
  
Sky: Oh… (the pieces in his head connect, and his face lights up) Oh my god, you’re a genius, Miren! You’re totally right!  
  
Miren: Please, I’m flattered. But do answer this first, if you will. When did you, Lee, and Chizaki meet up?  
  
Sky: At… At the end of the bridge, on the first island.  
  
Lee: Yep! Me and Chizaki were taking a walk and-  
  
Karen: We know! Let Sky finish.  
  
Miren: Exactly at the end of the bridge? Nowhere further or closer?  
  
Sky: Nope.   
  
Miren: It all makes perfect sense then. The killer would’ve been unable to escape the second island because they would’ve been seen by those three. It’s extremely likely they were stuck there until the investigation was well underway.  
  
Karen: Huh?  
  
Tatyana: It's a good thing I was still in my room.  
  
Miriam: … (she finally gets it too) Wait, hold on, but that’s-!  
  
Sky: Miren, are you saying...?   
  
Miren: The only suspect who even claimed to step foot on Rosoideae Island… Who’s appearance seemed out of nowhere… Who would have a motive to kill… And who lacks a solid alibi above all… That's who the blackened is.   
  
Sky: And that’s… (his eyes widen)  
  
Oh my god.  
  
CHOOSE A PERSON!


	19. Chapter 3 Class Trial Part 2

CHOOSE A PERSON: Rita Scarpa.  
  
Sky: The killer is...  
  
Sky: ... Rita.   
  
Oku: ... (he still says nothing, but his face twitches a little)   
  
Miren: ... (nods) Yes, I believe that is the case.   
  
Karen: Seriously...?  
  
Lee: I trust your judgement, Sky, but Rita? You really think so? But she's so nice and docile...  
  
Rita: M-M-Me?! But why?! Out of all people, why me?  
  
Sky: Because what you said as your alibi just doesn't make any sense. And judging from your location-  
  
RITA: STOP IT! STOP ATTACKING ME!  
  
Rita: N-No! That's not it at all! You're not really saying that because I'm the killer, you're just saying that because you hate me, don't you?!   
  
Sky: R-Rita, you know that's not the case at all-  
  
Rita: SHUT UP! I KNOW IT'S TRUE! You just want to embarrass me in front of everyone by accusing me! That's the truth, isn't it?  
  
Sky: No-  
  
Rita: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Sky: Those screams...   
  
 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #2**  
SKY MARSTON VS RITA SCARPA  
  
Truth Blades:  
Farm  
Note from the twins  
Rita's account  
  
Rita: You're just saying all of this because you hate me!  
  
Rita: I know you've been out to get me this entire time!  
  
Rita: I've known since the very beginning!!  
  
Rita: You're jealous, aren't you!  
  
Rita: That's it, isn't it?! You want to ruin me!  
  
  
Sky: Rita, you know that's not true!  
  
Sky: It's just... All the evidence points to you.  
  
Sky: The footprints in the farm could easily be yours,  
  
Sky: And your alibi just doesn't add up!  
  
  
Rita: How so?! Tell me!   
  
Rita: Oh right, you can't!   
  
Rita: I'd have  **no reason**  to target Oku and Towa,  
  
Rita: You **can't prove**  those footprints at mine,  
  
Rita: And  **no one saw me**  anywhere near the farm!  
  
Rita: So SHUT UP! JUST ADMIT YOU'RE OUT TO GET ME!  
  
(use truth blade: Note from the twins to refute "no reason")  
  
Sky:  **Calm down!**  
  
Sky: Rita, hear me out for just TWO SECONDS!  
  
Rita: N-No! I refuse to listen to anything you say!  
  
Sky: (grits teeth) Fine... It's always easier when they cooperate.  
  
Tatyana: You've been here twice and as of now neither killer cooperated.  
  
Sky: Well then, everyone else, listen to me!  
  
Rita: NO! DON'T! DON'T BELIEVE HIS LIES!  
  
Sky: Who do you think the danger Oku and Towa mentioned is?  
  
Rita: N-N-Not me, that's for sure!  
  
Sky: Given Rita's behavior right now, it's safe to say her outbursts could easily contribute to the possibility of her being this danger!   
  
Rita: You... You hypocrite!  
  
Sky: Hypocrite?  
  
Rita: You go on and on about getting along and trusting others and all that bullshit... But you don't hesitate at all to accuse me! THIS IS ALL OF OUR LIVES AT STAKE, YOU KNOW?! YOU'RE PUTTING ALL OF OUR LIVES AT STAKE FOR SOME PETTY GRUDGE YOU HAVE AGAINST ME!  
  
Karen: Holy shit, CALM THE FUCK DOWN! ACTUALLY PROVE YOUR INNOCENCE FOR ONCE!  
  
Rita: SHUT UP! I HAVE NOTHING TO PROVE TO ANY OF YOU!  
  
Miriam: YES YOU DO! YOU'RE BEING FUCKING ACCUSED!  
  
Chizaki: EVERYONE, STOP YELLING!  
  
Rita: YOU'RE YELLING RIGHT NOW!  
  
Sky: (clutches head) Jesus fuck... What the hell is going on? All I did was accuse Rita...  
  
Miren: Rest assured, Sky, I'm on your side here.   
  
Lee: Rita? Seriously? But didn't she say...?  
  
Noah: ... No... That doesn't seem right...  
  
Chizaki: She's only being defensive.. Right?  
  
Miriam: Then why doesn't she try to actually defend herself?!  
  
Karen: (grumbles) And stop screaming too... My ears are ringing.  
  
Tatyana: There's not enough evidence to convict Rita, I'm afraid.  
  
Rita: See?! Tatyana's on my side! That means I can't be the culprit! I didn't kill anyone!   
  
Oku: ...  
  
Sky: You know the answer, don't you, Oku?  
  
Oku: ... (he trembles, but he nods, not looking at anyone)  
  
Sky: I see then.  
  
Rita: YOU'RE ALL CRAZY! DELUSIONAL! I'M NOT EVEN-  
  
MONOKUMA: Oh, quit yer yappin'!  
  
Monokuma: In the midst of all this screaming... Did I hear the need for a little change in scenery? Er... Positioning?  
  
Sky: Is this...?  
  
Monokuma: Ah right, you still haven't gotten used to the whole shebang yet! Well, it's time for our-completely necessary- Scrum Debate!!!  
  
Karen: Oh, good lord.  
  
Monokuma: Good lord indeed! Which side will prevail over the other? Which ideas will be completely crushed? It's the battle between Yes and No, everyone! Get your asses in gear, cuz it's time for a SCRUM DEBATE!!!  
  
 **SCRUM DEBATE  
Question: **IS RITA SCARPA THE KILLER?  
  
 **YES:** Sky Marston, Miren Aitou, Miriam Gardner, Karen Thompson, Oku Shitanaga(?)  
 **NO:** Rita Scarpa, Lee Adams, Tatyana McClellan, Chizaki Hotohara, Noah Campbell  
  
  
Lee: Rita did say that she has an  **alibi**...  
  
Karen: Her  **alibi**  just doesn't add up!  
  
  
Tatyana: It's natural for nobody to see her on the first  **island**... We were all spread out after all.  
  
Miren: However, no one saw the killer exit the island... And Rita was conveniently on the second  **island**  when we found her.  
  
  
Chizaki: However, couldn't Rita have entered the island during the  **investigation** , as she said?  
  
Miriam: Then where did the real killer go during the **investigation**?  
  
  
Noah: Rita's too  **nice**... Could she really hold up a fight against three to four people?  
  
Sky: Being  **nice**  gets you nowhere in this killing game.   
  
  
Rita:  **STOP**  TALKING STOP TALKING STOP TALKING!!! I'M NOT THE KILLER AND YOU KNOW IT!  
  
Oku: (choking on tears) P-Please... **Stop**...  
  
Sky, Miren, Miriam, Karen, and Oku (in spirit):  **This is our answer!**  
  
Sky: Nothing has changed my mind yet... I still believe Rita was the one who killed all three of the victims.  
  
Noah: But... How DID Rita overpower three people? They were all taller and bigger than her... The tables could've easily been turned on her.  
  
Karen: Who knows, maybe she has some crazy secret super-strength abilities that she hasn't told us about. Wouldn't be surprised.  
  
Rita: That is absolutely not true!!!  
  
Sky: That's true... How did they get killed by someone like Rita...?  
  
Chizaki: We can recall that even though Rita did harm the twins, it was ultimately a wood plank that fell on them and crushed Towa. So, Rita didn't have to worry about those two getting to her.  
  
Tatyana: How convenient. Though technically, wouldn't that mean Rita isn't responsible for Towa's death?  
  
Rita: Or, even better, NONE OF THEM?  
  
Sky: Actually...   
  
(Choose Truth Bullet: Sawdust)  
  
Sky: The killer set fire to the farm, and the sawdust from the farm allowed for a dust explosion to occur, further breaking down the old thing. So it's likely that while Oku and Towa tried to escape, the fire, that the killer caused, was the cause of Towa being crushed.  
  
Lee: After all, they were crushed outside.   
  
Karen: Though why the fire?  
  
Sky: Maybe Rita can explain that to us later.  
  
Noah: And Vincent?  
  
Sky: Vincent... I'm not sure.  
  
Miren: Is it possible he hoped to distract the killer to allow the twins to try and escape?  
  
Sky: That's a very exact assumption, but... Yeah. It works. Let's go with that.  
  
Miriam: What confuses me is Chase. How the hell did Rita kill Chase when he's at least twice her side and also running for his life?!  
  
Sky: (Internally) True... How did Chase allow himself to get killed...? What happened?  
  
(Choose Truth Bullet: Knife)  
  
Sky: Oh! That's it!  
  
Lee: What's it?  
  
Sky: I know how Chase could've been killed!  
  
Miriam: Really? Enlighten me.  
  
Lee: He's already dead, y'know...  
  
Sky: Chase, he... Mentioned he had a fear of knives. Like, a major one.   
  
Karen: Really?  
  
Miriam: Pssh, that's ridiculous. Why would Chase have a fear of knives?  
  
Tatyana: Maybe because they're sharp and can kill people.  
  
Noah: That, and... His finger.  
  
Rita: So what? What do his delusions have to do with anything?  
  
Sky: Well, I don't really remember why he was afraid of knives exactly. Truth be told... I wasn't really paying attention.   
  
Miriam: Understandable.  
  
Sky: But the why isn't important right now. ... And, I don't think it will ever be. Though the point is, he did have a major fear of knives. The murder weapon was a knife, too.  
  
Chizaki: So the killer caught up to Chase, knife in hand, and when he saw that knife, he freaked out?  
  
Lee: And then in his panic, that allowed for the killer to take their chance and stab Chase!  
  
Sky: Yeah, exactly!  
  
Lee: Man, we vibe so well!   
  
Miriam: Ok, great. We established Chase is a fucking pussy who freaks out when he sees a knife. How does this prove Rita is the killer?  
  
Noah: Well... It does answer all my questions. On how Rita was able to kill all three of them. Now there's no doubt in my mind that Rita is the killer... I think.  
  
Lee: You think?! Right after you said no doubt?  
  
Rita: Bold assumption of you to make there... Too bad I'M NOT THE KILLER!  
  
Sky: (trying to remain calm) Well then, Rita, if you're not the killer, who is?  
  
Rita: I... I don't know! Just leave me alone already! I'm not the killer!   
  
Karen: None of the evidence points to any of us! Only you! Why are you so defiant?  
  
Rita: Because I'M NOT THE KILLER! IT'S YOUR FUNERAL IF YOU THINK SO!   
  
Sky: Rita... Oku and Towa implied they knew something about you... Something that wasn't supposed to be known. What was that?  
  
Rita: NOTHING!  
  
Lee: Your denial suggests otherwise.  
  
Tatyana: Well, if they knew something, it's a matter of how they knew that information.   
  
Noah: We're always tossing around the hows and whats and whys... How strange.  
  
Lee: Well... This is a class trial after all.   
  
Sky: Though that is a good question to start off with... We don't know what they knew... But if we could figure out their connections before this killing game we could understand what's gong on.   
  
Rita: N-Nothing! There's nothing! I swear! You're just grasping at straws!  
  
 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT  
Question: **How did Oku and Towa know Rita before the killing game?  
 **Answer:  
** C O U R T  
  
Sky:  **It makes sense now!  
  
** Sky: The twins had court-related talents. Is it possible that... They knew Rita through a court case, or something like that?  
  
Lee: Holy fuck, has Rita been arrested before?! Were they there to witness that?!   
  
Rita: N-No! I've never been arrested before! I swear!   
  
Oku: ... Of course you haven't. We knew that.  
  
Chizaki: Oku! Please, don't push yourself!  
  
Oku: No... Please... It's time to reveal the truth.   
  
He truly sounded broken.  
  
Oku: Towa and I... We had never met Rita personally before this killing game, but we had heard of her.   
  
Rita: Everyone! Don't listen to him! He's spouting nothing but lies!  
  
Lee: He hasn't even said anything damning yet.  
  
Oku: (he ignores the bickering) But... We had heard of her before. Her skills as a tanner were no doubt renowned, but there were rumors of her selling certain goods in the black market.   
  
Lee: Aaaand there it is.  
  
Miriam: I always knew she was suspicious-!  
  
Rita: N-No! That's not true!  
  
Oku: And we... (he winces) We looked into it once. Why would the Ultimate Tanner need funds from the black market? Wouldn't she already be rich enough selling NORMAL products?   
  
Rita: You don't know that!  
  
Oku: As it turns out... (he swallows) You can't sell human products in commercial business.  
  
Sky: Human... Products...?  
  
Miren: You don't mean...  
  
Miriam: Wait, but her handbag! That's-  
  
Oku: That's right. (he says this as loudly as he possibly can) THE SERIAL KILLER WHO MURDERED MY BROTHER IS NONE OTHER THAN RITA SCARPA!  
  
Lee: Wh... Wh... I'm sorry, WHAT THE FUCK?!  
  
Karen: HOLY SHIT!  
  
Sky: R... Rita! Are you-?   
  
Miriam: ... Not surprised.  
  
Miren: You can't be serious-  
  
Rita: NO! I AM  _NOT A SERIAL KILLER_! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS SLANDER!  
  
Chizaki: Rita... Give it up. Oku even admits that you're the killer.   
  
Sky: It all makes sense now. They knew you were a serial killer, and that made you the danger... And then you... You killed them.  
  
Rita: THAT'S NOT TRUE! THAT'S NOT TRUE!  
  
Oku: ... (he bites his lip, trying not to show any emotion)  
  
Noah: What will get you to admit it?  
  
Rita: NOTHING! BECAUSE I'M NOT THE KILLER! (she stamps her foot repeatedly over and over)  
  
Tatyana: Oh, put a sock in it. Can we just vote?  
  
Sky: We're in no state to if she keeps screaming like this...  
  
Tatyana: Then you shut her up. I didn't start this.  
  
Sky: (Internally) Seriously...? Classic Tatyana...  
  
 **PANIC TALK ACTION/FINAL QUESTION  
** Rita: I'M NOT THE KILLER! YOU CAN'T PROVE IT! YOU HAVE NO EVIDENCE AT ALL!  
  
Answer:  
MISS-ING-HAND-BAG  
  
Sky:  **This'll do it!  
  
** Sky: Now that you're secret's out, Rita, care to tell us about your handbag?  
  
Rita: W... (she takes a step back) What about him...?  
  
Miriam: Hold the fuck on. HIM?!  
  
Miren: Just as I feared...  
  
Sky: Him. Who did he used to be?  
  
Rita: I... I don't know who you're talking about... (all of a sudden, her eyes widen and she clutches her sides. She starts muttering to herself) N... No... Don't listen to them... They're in the wrong, not me... Don't be ridiculous...  
  
Lee: Anyone else in here getting reaaaally creeped out, or is that just me?   
  
Karen: ... It's not just you.   
  
Sky: Answer my question, Rita.  
  
Rita: (she's rambling, but it's unknown who she's talking to) T... That's not important! What matters is I killed, right? That means I get him back! Oh, Romolo, my beloved Romolo... I'd do anything to stay by your side...!  
  
Oku: I... No, we thought so.   
  
Miren: Who is this "Romolo" person?  
  
Oku: (he takes a deep breath) Romolo Borghese. He had lived with Rita for quite some time, but then all of a sudden he went missing. The last anyone saw him at was at the farm the two lived in together. His body still remains undiscovered.  
  
Miriam: So that's her weird farm kink...  
  
Chizaki: Again, not the time.  
  
Sky: So then, this Romolo...  
  
Oku: (closes eyes) ... He was Rita's first victim. The handbag she carries.  
  
Karen: I'm going to be sick...  
  
Rita: It's understandable no one found you... After all, that's what the pigs were for! They were more useful in disposing you than I thought... But what does it matter now, I'll have you by my side forever and ever! I'm not in the wrong for killing, they're in the wrong for trying to separate us!   
  
Tatyana: Please, God, can we just vote already? Just end this.  
  
Sky: One more thing... We need to establish how Rita carried her plan and what went down.   
  
Tatyana: For God's sake- Fine, whatever. Not like we're on any time constraints or anything.  
  
Sky: I'll speak extra slow then, just so you can get it.  
  
 **CLOSING ARGUMENT: BEGIN!  
  
** Sky: As per usual, this murder began with its motive. Everyone got a valuable item taken from them until another murder occurred. For example, my clothes got stolen, Karen's journal was gone, and the killer's handbag... Went missing. Clearly, they didn't take it too well.  
  
Sky: With the killer growing more and more unstable, Oku and Towa, one of them being a victim of this case, felt that their time was running short. So, in an act of desperation, they sent a note to Vincent for help. The twins' plans were to lure the killer to the farm, a place they often frequented, and if things happened to go south, Vincent would be able to back them up and possibly expose the killer as well. Unfortunately, things didn't go exactly as planned.  
  
Sky: Meanwhile, when Vincent was heading to the farm, I was spending the day with Chase. We noticed Vincent heading to the second island, so we decided to follow him all the way to the farm- the crime scene. Though nothing had happened for a while, all of a sudden, a scream rang through the farm. Vincent ran in, and when Chase and I tried to get closer to the farm, it was suddenly lit on fire, caused by a match and fueled by the sawdust, creating a dust explosion.  
  
Sky: Because of the fire, a wooden plank broke off from the farm and fell on top of the twins as they tried to escape, specifically killing Towa. Oku, however, suffering many different injuries, was barely alive.   
  
Sky: Chase and I tried to run away as well, as the killer was hot on our tails, and I had managed to get away and meet up with Chizaki and Lee. Unfortunately, I had lost track of Chase and the killer got to him. His fear of knives took over, causing the killer to be able to stab him twice with no problem. Chizaki, Lee, and I went to search for Chase, only to find his now dead body in the middle of the field. And once at the farm... The killer had gotten to Vincent, and Oku was barely alive. Luckily, thanks to Rule 6, Monokuma was obligated to save Oku's life to avoid the blackened from breaking any rules by kill four people.  
  
Sky: And what happened to the killer? Well, they couldn't run back to the first island without being seen, so they hid on the beach on the second island, biding their time as they claimed. Well into the investigation, they rejoined the rest of the class, just in time for the class trial. However, that just further incriminates them as the killer. Not just any killer- a serial killer who uses human flesh to make handbags! And that person is...  
  
Sky points at Rita, his chest swelling with different emotions. Anger, hatred, sadness, regret...  
  
He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath.   
  
Sky: You!  **RITA SCARPA, THE ULTIMATE TANNER!  
  
** (glass shattering sound)  
  
Rita: No... No..... It wasn't me, I swear... Please, don't hurt me... Don't vote for me... I'm not the killer!  
  
Tatyana: You've dug your grave well enough. Now, can we finally vote?  
  
Monokuma: Eh? Yeah, yeah, sure. You know the drill! Something something spotless, something something blackened, who will prevail? It's voting time!  
  
Lee: Wow. 5 star performance right there.  
  
Monokuma: Thank you! I try.   
  
Rita: (quivers) P... Please... No... M-My... I can't... (she sobs) Oh, Romolo...   
  
 **CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED.  
  
** Monokuma: Well! That was. A trip. But hey, in the end, you got it right! The blackened responsible for killing Vincent Valentino, Towa Shitanaga, AND Chase Sino is indeed Rita Scarpa, the Ultimate Tanner! ... Holy shit, girl. All for a handbag?  
  
Rita: Do I...? Do I at least get him back? Oh, please, if I could just die with him then-  
  
Monokuma: Nope! You don't make it out of the class trial, you don't get your stuff back! Them's the breaks!  
  
Rita: (in shock) N... No! GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE ME BACK MY BAG!  
  
Tatyana: (covers ears) Oh my god, quit shouting already!!!  
  
Monokuma: For once, I agree with Queen Bee over there. Shut up already! You're not getting your dumb bag back, and you're going to get punished to.  
  
Rita: Then what was the point of killing?!  
  
Monokuma: To... Escape? Further our goals?  
  
Sky: What goals?!  
  
Rita: But... Romolo...  
  
Monokuma: Suck it up! It won't matter in like, 30 seconds!  
  
Rita: P-Please! I need him! Give him back, please!  
  
Monokuma: N... No...? How many times do I gotta say it, dammit! No means no!  
  
Rita: Please, I-  
  
Monokuma: Alright, you're really making me LOSE MY MARBLES! Let's just get this mcFreaking thing over with! Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Rita Scarpa, the Ultimate Tanner!  
  
Rita: P-Please... Help me...  
  
She expects pity and forgiveness, but all she gets is negligence and anger.   
  
Oku: ... I refuse to forgive the one who has severed half of my soul.  
  
Monokuma: Are ya ready kids?! Cuz iiiiiit's.... PUNISHMENT TIME!  
  


**GAME OVER**   
**RITA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**   
**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

**TAN IT DOWN**  
 **ULTIMATE TANNER RITA SCARPA'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED.**

Rita is tied up to a wooden plank over a giant pot of steaming yellow liquid. The smell is rancid. (It's piss. It's fucking piss.) She struggles to break free, but it's fruitless. 

  
A Monokuma in a top hat and suit jumps in, and with an arm gesture, Rita is dunked into the pot. After a few seconds, she's pulled back out, dripping and smelling horribly. The Monokuma then waves its arms around, one carrying a magic wand, and curtains cover Rita's body. Monokuma stands in front of the curtains, shrugging in apology and pulling out a sign that reads "SORRY! NOT SAFE FOR WORK (:". Behind the curtain, sounds of screams, machines, and chainsaws can be heard. There's noticeable struggling behind the curtains, but soon everything dies down. It all becomes silent, still. The Monokuma opens the now bloody curtains to reveal the rope to be cut and Rita missing. All that remains is a pale, skin-colored leather bag. The audience cheers for Monokuma's magic trick- He really did manage to turn a human girl into a handbag! With a bow, Monokuma tosses away the bag without a care in the world. 

...

It's quiet after the execution finishes and the audience dies down. 

But a sob rings through the air.

Oku drops his crutch and crumples to the ground, tears streaming down his face.

Chizaki: Oku! Are you ok?! 

Oku: (sobbing heavily) I... I'm sorry, Towa! I'm sorry I couldn't speak up sooner, I'm sorry I never got to bring your killer to true justice, I'm sorry I... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!!!! (he starts crying even louder)

Karen: Oku... 

She's the first one to drop down and hug him. The rest quickly follow suit. Even Tatyana hugs him, though she's on the outside, hugging through Noah. They stay there in silence as Oku finally releases all of his pent up emotions, letting his shrieks of agony echo through the room.

Oku: I'm sorry Towa...! What am I going to do without you?! (he sniffles)

Oku: I'm so, so sorry...

REMAINING: 9.

...

Item obtained: Gold necklace  
Woah! Is this real gold? Looks like it... Who knows for sure, though? Said to have belonged to a famous forensics scientist. How are we gonna solve crimes now without him?

Item obtained: Blue pencil  
It was once very sharp, but it must've been dropped because the sharpness of the led has broken off. How unfortunate.

Item obtained: Small top hat  
For only the most fashionable of- (snickers) Ok, seriously. Who even writes this garbage?

Item obtained: Flesh-colored handbag  
... You don't want this.


	20. Chapter 4-1

**CHAPTER 4: Put The Roses In Some Water  
**  
Sky was exhausted. Having stayed the whole night and more importantly, witnessed four of classmates (could he even call some of them friends now?) die, and man, seeing that really just drains you.  
  
So, he slept in. He didn’t even hear the morning announcement, and by the time he woke up, it was already past noon.  
  
Sky: (yawns) Already…? Man, how long was I asleep…?  
  
He remembers that he had gotten back to his room at around 4 in the morning. And then he remembered just about everything else that had happened before that. He shudders.  
  
Sky: … Right. I should… Get ready for the day. It’s late enough.  
Relieved to finally have all of his clothes back, he changes for the first time in three days, quickly showers, and heads out.  
  
Since it was way past breakfast, no one else was in the kitchen. So, he ate by himself. … It was a weird feeling. No one was bugging him, no snarky remarks were being made, nothing.  
  
… He ate in silence.  
  
…  
  
He still had no idea where anyone else was, so he decided to head back to his room. However, he passed by Oku and Towa’s room… Or now, just Oku’s. The image of both of their faces were still there, which is what caught his attention. To think about what might’ve happened to Towa… Sky shuddered. Still, he decided to check on Oku and knocked on his door.  
  
Sky: Oku? You in there?  
  
No response. He knocks again?  
  
Sky: Oku?  
  
Sky: (Internally) I can’t imagine him being anywhere else but his room…  
  
Still no response. His next choice was to try the handle on the door. It’s unlocked, so he opens the door.  
  
It’s… Certainly a sight.  
  
The room is dark, with the only light coming from the covered window. The room is a mess, especially the bed which is where Oku sits, his real leg pressed to his chest, his remaining arm clutching it. Though his face was buried in his knee, quiet sobs escaped him.  
  
Sky: Oku! (he runs to him) Are you ok?  
  
Oku: (sniffles) What do you think…?  
  
Sky: … (he doesn’t know what to say)  
  
Sky: Is there anything I can do for you? We’re all here to support you, you know.  
  
Oku: P-Please… I just need time to think. … About everything.  
  
Sky: I understand…  
  
Oku: … (looks to his side) He knows that, Towa.  
  
Sky: Huh?  
  
Oku: … (his eyes widen) I… I did it again, didn’t I?  
  
Sky: (quickly) It’s fine! Don’t-  
  
Oku: (he buries his face in his knee again, crying even harder) W-Why…? Why did this have to happen…?  
  
Sky: Oku…  
  
Oku: Please, just… Leave me alone already… It’s what I deserve.  
  
Sky: You know that’s not true!  
  
Oku: Yes it is! I might as well have killed Towa myself! I don’t… deserve to live… Not like this…  
  
Sky: …  
  
Oku: … Go, already. Please.  
  
Sky: … Fine. But please, don’t do anything drastic, alright?  
  
He doesn’t respond.  
  
Sky: (at the door) … I don’t want to give up on you.  
  
Sky quietly leaves Oku be for now, as he requested.  
  
Sky: …  
  
Sky: I need to step outside and clear my mind.  
  
He leaves the hotel and goes out on a walk. He doesn’t run into anyone on his way, but he decides to go to the second island. There was nothing to do there, but he decided to head to the remains of the farm anyways.  
  
He passes the place where Chase’s body was. His body was now gone, of course, and there was no trace of a murder there, but Sky took a moment to acknowledge that patch of grass.  
  
And then he got to the farm.  
  
Thanks to Rita, it was broken down and in ruins. Over the night the farm gave way under itself and had completely collapsed, so now it was just a giant pile of wood. One plank stuck out, which was the piece that had crushed Towa.  
  
Sky: … (he takes a moment to reflect)  
  
No less than a week ago, he had forced Vincent out of a rut and out of his room, and had kept him from doing anything drastic himself.  
  
But all of that had gone to waste.  
  
Sky: …  
  
There’s a noise in the distance, which snaps Sky out of his thoughts.  
  
Sky: Huh? (he looks to the side)  
  
Miren is crouched over the cliff’s edge, facing the sea.  
  
Sky: (yells) Hey! Miren! What are you doing?  
  
Miren: (turns his head) Huh? Oh! It’s you, Sky. We missed you during breakfast this morning. … Though, to be fair, the majority of the class hadn’t bothered to show up.  
  
Sky: Really? So I wasn’t the only one.  
  
Miren: (nods) It was just me and Chizaki this morning. I have no idea what the rest of the class was up to at the time. But it’s good to see you have clothes once again as well. I could imagine it getting tiresome only wearing your pajamas all day.  
  
Sky: (walks up to him) What are you doing?  
  
Miren: O-Oh! Um… Nothing too out of the ordinary, I just decided to-  
  
Sky: What are those?  
  
Sky points to 10 small groups of rocks stacked upon each other. There’s a flower in front of each stack of rocks.  
  
Sky: Those weren’t there before.  
  
Miren: (a bit flustered) W-Well… It’s… It’s nothing extravagant, I’m well aware, but I had thought… It’d be nice if there were a memorial of some sort for those who have fallen. And I was just in the progress of doing so.  
  
Sky: Well that’s sweet of you. Where’d you get the flowers?  
  
Miren: I hope Monokuma didn’t mind the disturbance in the garden… But I thought the flowers would be an appropriate touch. I asked Noah for some assistance, and he chose flowers that he said had a certain symbolism behind them. For example… (he points to a white flower) He said lilies were a popular flower for funerals, though of course, I had already known that. Still, I much appreciated the help. He was here not too long ago, in fact.  
  
Sky: Noah… That kid knows more than he lets on. What’s a wedding planner got to do with funerals?  
  
Miren: My assumption is that he has a general knowledge for flowers… He wouldn’t want to choose a flower representing death for a wedding.  
  
Sky: Hm, fair enough.  
  
Miren nods.  
  
Sky: There’s ten of them… So like, one for each person?  
  
Miren: (nods) And they’re dedicated to those in the order of their deaths.  
  
Sky’s first instinct is to look at the third one.  
  
Miren: (notices that) Yes, that one is Lex’s memorial.  
  
It took every inch of him to resist kicking those rocks off the cliff and into the water.  
  
Sky: (through gritted teeth) That’s… Very sweet of you, Miren. I’m sure they all appreciate it.  
  
Miren: (nods slightly) I hope they do. I wish I could’ve done more, but they didn’t exactly have tombstones in the warehouse. (he cracks a small smile)  
  
Sky: Heh, I’m surprised, honestly. They seem to have everything you’d ever want in there.  
  
Miren: Truly. … (his smile quickly fades as he turns back to the cliff)  
  
Sky: Huh? Something wrong?  
  
Miren: … I apologize for the abruptness of this question, but, do you think anyone realizes we’re all missing? Do you think anyone knows, or even cares, that we’re dead?  
  
Sky: Woah. Alright then. This took a turn.  
  
Miren: I-I’m sorry, but it’s been a week and a half and we still haven’t seen any outside civilization. Is anyone even looking for us? Or do they even care enough to?  
  
Sky: What are you talking about? We’re Ultimates, basically the future of society. And if 18 kids from Hope’s Peak went missing, that’s bound to get people talking. People have to care.  
  
Miren: But…  
  
Sky: And Monokuma said this place isn’t anywhere on the map. That was confirmed a long time ago as well.  
  
Miren: But even still- we should expect to see a plane fly overhead or a ship pass by or something but… There’s been nothing. At all. Can we really trust what Monokuma tells us? Or is it just lies to put our mind at ease?  
  
Sky: Eh… I don’t think Monokuma’s job is to help us relax, just saying. He told us that information to freak us out in the first place.  
  
Miren: … (he takes a moment to think about this, and then sighs) You’re right. My apologies once again.  
  
Sky: You’ve got nothing to be sorry about. It’s good that you’re paying attention to this kinda stuff.  
  
Miren: Ah, I wouldn’t exactly say that’s a good thing… I consider it one of my many faults, if anything.  
  
Sky: Many? What’s not to like about you?  
  
Miren: … Are you just asking me to point out my own insecurities that I hold against myself?  
  
Sky: It was more a rhetorical question to prove that I think you’re a cool guy, so preferably don’t do that. Thanks.  
  
Miren: Oh. I see then. Well, that’s a relief.  
  
Sky: Mhm.  
  
The conversation dies once again.  
Sky: …  
  
Miren: …  
  
Sky: (Internally) What should I say? Sitting in front of our dead friends’ make-do graves isn’t exactly an icebreaker-  
  
Miren: Sky, I’d like to make a request.  
  
Sky: Huh? What’s that?  
  
Miren: I… I don’t think I have a lot of time left. The murders keep getting more and more convoluted, and our numbers are thinning, and at this point it’s highly likely that I may be next to die.  
  
Sky: What?! You’re not-  
  
Miren: Please don’t worry, I don't plan to do anything. It’s just mere statistics at this point.  
  
Sky: But you just said that you- You’re gonna-  
  
Miren: No matter what we do, we can’t prevent these deaths. It’s a fact. Monokuma will do anything to manipulate us into committing a murder. I just… I wish it wasn’t like this. Dying on an abandoned island, with no one in the world left to care about our existence… That truly is the meaning of a… A meaningless death, I suppose.  
  
Sky: This is just getting depressing. Are you hearing yourself? You can’t just accept death like that! And you better not be plotting some kind of murder either!  
  
Miren: I can’t envision myself doing that as of now, (sighs) but I wouldn’t be surprised if I were to be the next victim.  
  
Sky: There’s nothing to be surprised about if you’re dead! That’s not the kind of mindset that keeps you alive!  
  
Miren: …  
  
Sky: Please don’t give up yet, Miren! We can’t afford to lose anyone else, especially not someone like you. We’ve already been through so much pain and misery… Please don’t make us go through any more. I don’t want all of our efforts to be for nothing.  
  
Miren: … I hadn’t even made my request yet.  
  
Sky: Oh. Uh, sorry. What was that?  
  
Miren: As I was saying… On the very likely chance that I do not make it out of this killing game… Please don’t forget about me. Please don’t forget about anyone who have lost their lives in this horrible killing game.  
  
Sky: I… I won’t. (he nods, and gives a determined smile) Once we get off this island I’ll scream to the world about this killing game and make the world remember all of our dead friends! I won’t let them be forgotten that easily.  
  
Miren: You… You mean that?  
  
Sky: Of course! I can’t just forget all of my friends just like that. (he turns to the memorials once again) Especially not the dead ones.  
  
Miren: …  
  
Sky: … And Miren, even if you’ve accepted your death, please don’t take that as an initiative to give up on life. Maybe you are afraid of an existence without purpose or a death where no one remembers you, but… I think that’s up to you. Of course I’ll never forget you, or any of my friends, but I can’t have you giving up on me either.  
  
Miren: I…  
  
Sky: Oku… Karen… Everyone’s losing the will to go on. But that’s the last thing I want to happen. If you stop now, you’ll never be able to do great things.  
  
Miren: Great things…?  
  
Sky: Yeah! Like, leaving this island would be great enough in itself. No one would forget Miren Aitou, the survivor of a brutal killing game.  
  
Miren: …  
  
Miren: I… I see then.  
  
Sky: I’m right, aren’t I? Remember, you’re not alone in this. You’re surrounded with people who care about you and would miss you terribly if you died. Don’t forget that either.  
  
Miren: … (he takes off his glasses for a moment to wipe at his eyes) I… I’m grateful for your kind words. (he puts his glasses back on)  
  
Sky: Don’t sweat it. The last thing I wanna see after all the shit that’s happened is for us to lose the will to go on. After all, that’s what our friends have been telling us, right? To keep living, even if they can’t… I wouldn’t want to go back on that promise.  
  
Miren: Yes… That’s true.  
  
Sky: We can remember the dead by fulfilling the promises we made to them. So… Let’s keep living, ‘kay? That sounds kinda silly now that I’ve said out loud but… (he laughs a little) You get the gist.  
  
Miren: (he smiles a little as well) I do indeed understand what you mean. Your words have greatly soothed my fears. Thank you.  
  
Sky: That’s what I like to hear! (he grins and wraps his arm around Miren’s shoulders)  
  
Miren: (blushes a little) W-Well…  
  
Sky: Shh. It’s better if we don’t make this awkward.  
  
The two sorta embrace in silence, but their company in itself was enough to make up for the lack of conversation. The sun was now just beginning to set.  
  
Sky is immediately reminded of the last sunset he had seen.  
  
… It’s nice to be able to forget everything and just breathe, even it’s for a moment.  
  
Vincent… Rita… Miriam…  
  
Two of them would never get to see another sunset.  
  
Just a week ago, he and all of his friends were laughing and joking around, playing poker and having fun. No one had died yet. But now… Over half of them were gone.  
  
Sky doesn’t realize it, but he’s crying.  
  
Sky: …  
  
Miren: Sky… Thank you. Again.  
  
Sky: (quickly blinks) H-Huh…? Oh… Right. Um. Thank you too. It’s getting dark… So I guess I should head back. You should too.  
  
Miren: I’d like to stay here a little longer. If you don’t mind.  
  
Sky: (nods) Well alright then… Stay safe, Miren.  
  
Sky gives Miren a quick hug, and then gets up and heads back to the hotel. He feels strange, confused on how to feel, but I guess that’s not a bad thing.  
  
To die forgotten… That was the last thing Sky had in mind.  
  
He got back to his room just in time for the nighttime announcement to be made.  
  
Monokuma: Ahem! It is now 10 PM, and officially nighttime! Please exert extra caution during these hours. Have a lovely night!  
  
Sky: … Huh. Already?  
  
The day had felt shorter, but then Sky remembered that he had slept in until past noon. Which is a big mood, honestly. Even still, it was yet another emotionally loaded day (he’s noticing a trend…), and Sky felt exhausted.  
  
Maybe he could get his sleep schedule back on track tonight and wake up on time. Or at least, before noon.  
  
As soon as he crashed into his bed, he quickly fell asleep.  
  
Tomorrow was another motive day… Probably…  
  
… Or something…  
  
Zzz.


	21. Chapter 4-2

Sky woke up to the morning announcement. In other words, on time.  
  
He entered the kitchen for breakfast, and what Miren had described the day before still held truth. While there were more people he expected, some people were still missing.  
  
Chizaki: Sky! Good morning. How are you feeling? We didn’t see you yesterday.  
  
Sky: I’m all good, no worries. I just overslept yesterday.  
  
Chizaki: Oh, that’s a relief. I was worried something had happened.  
  
Sky: Well… Nothing did. So yay!  
  
Tatyana: (brushes past Sky) Good morning, you two.  
  
Sky: Huh? Tatyana?  
  
Chizaki: Ah… Good morning. This is a surprise.  
  
Tatyana: Don’t think too deeply into it.  
  
Sky: Hm…  
  
Sky: (Internally) Something about Tatyana seems… Different?  
  
Tatyana: What did I just say?  
  
Sky: Huh? You some kind of mind reader?  
  
Tatyana: That’d be convenient, but no. Your expression said it all. Now if you excuse me… (she heads off to grab some food)  
  
Sky: Alright then…  
  
Chizaki: I guess we shouldn’t look too deeply into it, as she said. It’s enough to know she’s still alive and willing to participate with the rest of us.  
  
Sky: Fair enough. (he looks around. In reality, only Lee, Miriam, and Oku were missing now. He could figure where Oku was, but he didn’t know where the other two were) Hey, Chizaki, you know everything about everything. Do you know where Lee and Miriam are?  
  
Chizaki: Lee was here earlier in the morning and then headed off to her shop. Miriam was also here earlier to go on a jog in the early morning.  
  
Sky: Hm… Understandable. (he cringes a little) It does get pretty hot during the afternoon, so early morning jogs would be ideal.  
  
Chizaki: (nods) Indeed. Now, be sure to have a good breakfast. You never know what Monokuma may spring on us next, so it’s important to stay healthy during the time being.  
  
Sky: (sticks out tongue) Thanks, mom.  
  
Miren and Karen were sitting together, oddly enough.  
  
Karen: God… I can’t believe someone actually found my books in the library. And actually read them.  
  
Miren: Well, I’ve never had many chances to read, as I’ve been so busy all my life, but I do enjoy a good story. Your books are just… Phenomenal.  
  
Karen: (looks away, a little flustered) Thanks for the flattery. Or something. … Really.  
  
Miren: (nods) I really do mean it.  
  
Karen: This sounds stupid, but… This is the first time I’ve ever received praise firsthand. Sure, critics can say what they will online, but… I’ve never heard it with my own ears. It… It’s nice, I guess.  
  
Miren: (smiles a little) Well, I’m quite flattered to hear that. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be recognized for your work.  
  
Karen: I know that, I just never actually got that recognition. Meanwhile everyone around me could get the world at their feet for just existing.  
  
Miren: I can… Understand that. What you mean, that is. That… Hm. (he takes a moment to think)  
  
Sky: (Internally) What an odd pair. Who would’ve thought they’d float towards one another?  
  
Noah was eating by himself, as usual. Despite being so lonely, he didn’t seem to mind as he focused on his food. Sky sits down with him.  
  
Sky: Hey, Noah. How’s it going?  
  
Noah: (looks up, looking a bit confused) Hm? What do you mean by that?  
  
Sky: Just checking on ya. You were sitting all by yourself, so I thought I could give you some company.  
  
Noah: Oh… Um, I appreciate it. I’m uh, fine, by the way.  
  
Sky: Good! (he beams)  
  
Noah: Um… Yeah. The food is good.  
  
Sky: Mhm. (he takes a bite out of his own food)  
  
Noah: … (he goes back to focusing on his own food)  
  
Sky: …  
  
Noah: Hm… (chews)  
  
Sky: Not much of a talker, are you?  
  
Noah: Oh… Sorry. You don’t have to sit here with me if you don’t want to.  
  
Sky: Well if you put it that way, I feel more inclined to stay here with you.  
  
Noah: Oh… Well then… Um… What do you want to talk about?  
  
Sky: (shrugs) I’m down with anything. What do you talk about with other people?  
  
Noah: Other… People…? Well… I haven't really talked to anyone... Oh, but when I talked with Lex, I talked about photography and that’s when I got my camera…  
  
Sky: (restraining his flatness) Well. It’s something. What have you taken pictures of?  
  
Noah: I can’t actually see the pictures with this… And I’ve technically run out of film a long time ago. But I know what they look like!  
  
Sky: Ok…  
  
Noah: I’ve taken pictures of everyone on this island… (looks down) My first one was Lex.  
  
Sky: (quickly) What next?  
  
Noah: … (he stares quizzically at Sky)  
  
Sky: … What is it?  
  
Noah: Do you not like Lex?  
  
Sky: I, uh… What makes you think that?  
  
Noah: Whenever someone brings his name up, your expression immediately changes. … Your biting the inside of your cheeks, aren’t you?  
  
Sky: …! (he shifts teeth so they aren’t biting his cheeks)  
  
Noah: But… Why?  
  
Sky: I don’t think I have to explain anything to you.  
  
Noah: It’s very uncharacteristic of you to be like this… Lex must have impacted you a lot.  
  
Sky: Well… Yeah. Are you happy with that answer?  
  
Noah: Is it because he killed someone?  
  
Sky: I think that’s a good enough to reason to dislike someone.  
  
Noah: But you don’t feel that way about Krystal, do you? Or Rita… Well, I can’t hold you against Rita.  
  
Sky: Krystal’s different.  
  
Noah: But you used to be so close to Lex…  
  
Sky: We literally just put rope and poles up that one time, which inspired him to kill.  
  
Noah: But-  
  
Sky: And we also just investigated a body as well, need I remind you a body he was responsible for!  
  
Noah: …  
  
Sky: Can you blame me for being mad? He acted like he was a nice guy, just so I could warm up to him… Only to straight up murder someone and act like he didn’t do it! He tried to pit the blame on me and get us killed! You just don’t do that!  
  
Noah: But… That wasn’t the Lex I knew…  
  
Sky: It wasn’t the Lex I knew either. But we were all surprised.  
  
Noah: Please… Don’t get mad at him for wanting to live.  
  
Sky: He was being overly prideful.  
  
Noah: I think self-preservation started to kick in. He didn’t want to accept death that easily, you know?  
  
Sky: Because of his pride.  
  
Noah: You really don’t think he was a good person because of that?  
  
Sky: He was a liar and a murderer so… No. I don’t think so. Krystal is different because Tanner had asked her to kill him, and he wanted her to make it out alive. Lex all did it on his own accord.  
  
Noah: He… He had his reasons. We were all on a time limit. He wanted to save everyone.  
  
Sky: He shouldn’t have acted as he did then.  
  
Noah: … I don’t want you to see only the worst in him. You’re able to see good in everyone else… You’re willing to try and change Tatyana and listen to Karen…  
  
Sky: How do you know about those?  
  
Noah: Why is Lex any different?  
  
Sky: Because… (he slouches his shoulders) I thought I could trust him. For once, I thought I could trust someone again, but then he just went and ruined it.  
  
Noah: …  
  
Sky: … You’re right. It’s stupid for me to be mad at him, because it’s not like this was a first or anything.  
  
Noah: I didn’t mean it like that-  
  
Sky: It’s stupid to care. Whatever. You’re right. I should just let it go.  
  
Noah: … Ok… But-  
  
All of their Monopads buzz, which interrupts the conversation.  
  
Sky: Huh? (he reaches for his Monopad)  
  
“ **You’ve got mail!**  
From: Monokuma  
Everyone gather at the bridge on Anthurium Island! I’ve got something special for you kids~ No one’s dead yet, swearsies! So don’t stress out or anything. Everything’s fiiine. See you there!”  
  
Karen: I don’t trust any sentence that ends with a tilde.  
  
Tatyana: What does Monokuma even want to announce? Couldn’t he just continue to do it with these stupid email systems?  
  
Miren: I suppose we should head to the bridge to find out.  
  
Tatyana: Ugh… Do we have to?  
  
Chizaki: No one’s dead though, according to Monokuma though. I’ll go check on Oku and help him.  
  
Sky: Good idea. Good luck.  
  
Chizaki nods and rushes off to Oku’s room.  
  
Sky: As for the rest of us… Let’s see what Monokuma’s got. Hopefully Lee and Miriam heard the memo too.  
  
Sky: (Internally) I hate that I was right about the motive day.  
  
Miriam was already at the bridge when the rest of the class got there. Lee, Chizaki, and Oku were still missing, however.  
  
Sky: Yo. Miriam. Enjoy your jog?  
  
Miriam: (sweating from exercise) Eh? Oh! Yes! I did. So much better than running after I’ve eaten in the afternoon. (she nods aggressively, as if she’s trying to convince herself about something) Mhm. Totally.  
  
Sky: Well, that’s good.  
  
Lee: (enters) Did I miss anything?  
  
Noah: (shakes head) Nope. I don’t think so, at least.  
  
Lee: Sweet!  
  
Karen: I don’t know why you’re so eager to hear about what fresh hell Monokuma is about to unleash on us, but whatever.  
  
Lee: I’m choosing to stay positive as of now.  
  
Karen: Yeah, because that always works out.  
  
Lee: Mmmm can’t hear the haters-  
  
Chizaki: Sorry for making everyone wait!  
  
Chizaki and Oku enter. She’s walking slowly as Oku slowly crutches up to the rest of the group.  
  
Sky: Oku!  
  
Oku: I’m… Fine. (his eyes are still glassy from all the crying, but his voice remains firm)  
  
Noah: Woah…  
  
Tatyana: … (she glances at Oku)  
  
Oku: Do you need anything?  
  
Tatyana: No… It’s… It’s nothing.  
  
Monokuma: (appears) Woohoo! Everyone made it! Thanks for coming, everyone!  
  
Karen: God, what do you even want? Couldn’t you just tell us in the kitchen instead of making us all come here?  
  
Lee: Yeah, but-  
  
Miriam: I was out of the kitchen, obviously!  
  
Lee: Uh. What she said.  
  
Karen: So you’d rather just have the rest of us walk out here.  
  
Lee: (shrugs) Hey. Get your ten thousand steps of the day or something like that.  
  
Monokuma: Great question! As you know, I have an announcement to make.  
  
Miren: And what exactly is that?  
  
Monokuma: Well, it’s more of a gift than anything… But hey! You’ve all been some pretty good, upstanding kids. Haven’t had any trouble with ya, y’know? No rule breaking or rebelling or anything! It’s all pretty convenient on my end. But there’s just one little thing, and that’s what this gift is for!  
  
Lee: Well I hadn’t thought about it ‘till now, but…  
  
Monokuma: Don’t get any ideas, or I’ll take away the gift!  
  
Tatyana: Just get to the point.  
  
Monokuma: Well, to reward you kids, I have a gift for you! Get ready…!  
  
Sky: Huh?  
  
All of a sudden, one of Monokuma’s paws pop off, revealing a hole in his arm. Weapons start falling out of his arm. Guns, axes, spears, you name it. It all amassed into a large pile of weapons.  
  
Monokuma: You get a gun! And you get a gun! YOU ALL GET A GUN!  
  
Noah: … Gun?  
  
Chizaki: I’m sorry… WHAT?!  
  
Monokuma: Well… I’m exaggerating. There’s more than guns in here. There’s a couple clubs in there… Axes... Spears... Baseball bats with nails too, if you wanna be that edgy anime punk!  
  
Miren: Eh?  
  
Monokuma shakes his arm, and one more gun falls out.  
  
Monokuma: There we go! (he pops his paw back on)  
  
Miriam: Ewww…  
  
Monokuma: Boy, do I feel like that one anime girl. You know the one.  
  
Karen: Yeah. The one.  
  
Monokuma: Except instead of office supplies, I’ve got actual weapons!  
  
Chizaki: How… How are there so many?!  
  
Lee: … (she stares at the pile of weapons with wide eyes. I think she’s drooling a little too)  
  
Noah: Um… Lee?  
  
Lee: … (she doesn’t hear Noah)  
  
Monokuma: Well, I guess this requires a bit explaining. Ya see… I’m soooo tired of you kids constantly stabbing each other!  
  
Sky: You? Bored?  
  
Noah: Technically, we’ve only had two case that involved stabbing. By this logic, you should be against crushing people as well.  
  
Monokuma: But that’s two cases too many! Seriously?! Three out of seven you kids die by being stabbed! That’s soooo lame and unoriginal! All you’d have to do is grab a kitchen knife and stab them or something! So, I decided to give y’all a bit of inspiration! I know, so generous of me!  
  
Karen: Not really, no.  
  
Monokuma: So for this motive, you’ve gotten an all-you-can-kill buffet of weapons! Just one condition- No stabbing! I’m sick of it! (he waves around a gun)  
  
Noah: I can't believe Monokuma is about to shoot one of us.  
  
Chizaki: Are you serious?! Straight up s-shooting someone with a gun is more exciting than a stabbing?! … Oh God, why am I saying things like this?!  
  
Lee: (perks up) Shooting? Gun?  
  
Tatyana: Oh, great. Look what you’ve done, Monokuma. You’ve set loose the gun freak.  
  
Lee: Hey, I’m always a slut for guns.  
  
Tatyana: (makes a disgusted expression) Never say those words ever again.  
  
Lee: What, about always being a-  
  
Tatyana: STOP!  
  
Monokuma: Well… To answer your question, sure, a shooting may be less elaborate, but at least it’s something new! And if you’re vibing for a creative murder that much, just clock someone in the head with a club! Cut their head off with an axe! Gut ‘em like a fish with-  
  
Chizaki: S-Stop! We get the point now! You can stop talking!  
  
Monokuma: Rude, not letting me finish. (sulks) I’m used to it, I guess… No one loves the lovable mascot!  
  
Miriam: Lovable? Mascot? Excuse me?  
  
Monokuma: Oi, what is it today?! Everyone bully Monokuma day?! I have half the nerve to take away your fancy gifts!  
  
Chizaki: … I usually don’t condone bullying, but keep making fun of him.  
  
Lee: NO! Don’t take away the guns!  
  
Tatyana squints at Lee.  
  
Lee: I mean… Pfft, I don’t care. Whatever. Nothing personal or anything… Kid. Monokuma smells anyways.  
  
Karen: This was a horrible idea.  
  
Monokuma: I think it was a great idea! Besides, if someone happens to get shot, can you identify the gun it came from? You know, from the striations and whatnot!  
  
Sky: Would that matter?  
  
Monokuma: There’s not just one kinda gun in there, y’know! And too bad you just offed your forensics dude, he knew all about this kinda stuff!  
  
Sky: He had a name, you know. Vincent! His death shouldn’t mean something like this!  
  
Monokuma: I’m not saying it does, but hey. Big mistake stabbing him! Good thing his awful killer is dead now, amirite? So it’s all good!  
  
Sky: … (he’s glaring)  
  
Monokuma: … Or not, but hey, he’s dead now. Nothing any of us can do now! (looks around at all the angry, disgusted, and shocked faces) Now before I get shot myself… Bye! (he quickly disappears)  
  
Tatyana: Can we agree that none of us are going to even think about using any of these weapons?  
  
Oku: Yes… I agree. This can’t end well if we leave these weapons be.  
  
Noah: Mhm… (he nods)  
  
Lee: …  
  
Tatyana: (irritated) What do you think, Lee?  
  
Lee: Huh? Oh! Right! Yeah. Weapons bad. Very. We should do something about it. … Lock it up in my shop!  
  
Chizaki: Absolutely not. Clearly you have the greatest interest in these weapons, so we can’t afford to let you slip and have you anywhere near these weapons.  
  
Lee: Man… Joykill. (Miriam fires a raspberry at her)  
  
Miren: Though I agree with the locking up idea. Just not in the area Lee basically owns.  
  
Miriam: Where then?  
  
Chizaki: Hm… I have an idea. Though I will need some help.  
  
Karen: Oh, here we go again.  
  
Chizaki: (ignores Karen) Sky, I will need your help the most.  
  
Sky: Me?  
  
Chizaki: First, could someone help keep Lee out of all of this?  
  
Lee: What? Me? Why? I feel so attacked right now.  
  
Miriam: Isn’t it obvious?  
  
Tatyana: I’ll do that.  
  
Lee: And I have to spend time with Tatyana too?! Lame.  
  
Noah: Meh, I’ll go too. I probably won’t be much help elsewhere.  
  
Chizaki: (smiles) Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
Tatyana: Relax, I’m just taking you to your shop. Far, far away from these weapons.  
  
Lee: How heartless…! This is discrimination! I declare the fifth!   
  
Tatyana: Put a sock in it. (Tatyana drags Lee away, and Noah follows)  
  
Chizaki: Oku, you don’t have to worry about anything. Just take it easy as you continue to recover.  
  
Oku: Alright… Thank you.  
  
Miren: I’ll assist him back, if you don’t mind, Oku.  
  
Oku doesn’t respond, so Miren takes that as a cue to help him back to the hotel.  
  
Chizaki: As for the rest of us… (Karen, Miriam, Sky, and Chizaki are left) We’re moving the weapons to the warehouse and locking them up there.  
  
Karen: How? We don’t have any key to lock it.  
  
Chizaki: We’ll barricade it with the remaining wood we can recover from the farm. That’s the main reason I asked for Sky’s help specifically.  
  
Sky: I’m flattered.  
  
Karen: Must be nice to be needed.  
  
Sky winks passive-aggressively at Karen, if that’s even possible.  
  
Chizaki: Luckily, the warehouse is fairly close from here, so could I ask you two to go to the warehouse and grab us some empty boxes?  
  
Miriam: You’ve got it, Chizaki! (she rushes off)  
  
Karen: Hey, wait up! (she tries to follow Miriam and not get left behind)  
  
Sky: Well… What now?  
  
Chizaki: We shouldn’t go grab the wood right now, as we’d be leaving the weapons unattended then, and that’s not a very smart idea. So for now… We wait.  
  
Sky: (shrugs) Cool. You sure you can handle the wood? I mean… If it’s too heavy, I can handle it. If you know what I mean.  
  
Chizaki: N… No? I’m more than capable of moving around heavy objects. I’ve had to do that for all the festivals I’ve hosted.  
  
Sky: Oh. Well… That’s convenient then.  
  
Chizaki: Indeed. I’ve gone through a lot of training as a child to ensure I could fulfill my family’s legacy for the Hotohara festival.  
  
Sky: Wow… It must’ve been a lot of work.  
  
Chizaki: (nods) It was. Though it all paid off in the end, there were many customs and formalities to follow and events to coordinate. It wasn’t easy, but that’s not to say I didn’t enjoy it.  
  
Sky: That’s some serious dedication, girl.  
  
Chizaki: I suppose so… But I think my core motivations are merely because that was the expectation of my family. I can’t imagine myself doing anything else, but… Ah, don’t mind me, I’m just rambling at this point.  
  
Sky: Hey. We’ve got time. I don’t think Miriam’s coming back anytime soon.  
  
Suddenly, Miriam runs up to the the two, carrying a ton of boxes stacked together.  
  
Miriam: I’m back! With boxes!  
  
Chizaki: Oh! Thank you so much, Miriam! … Where’s Karen?  
  
Miriam: Being slow, probably.  
  
Karen: (walks up, panting) I’m… Right here, you idiot!  
  
Miriam: Hey, you brought way less boxes than I did! Not fair!  
  
Karen: Oh, shut it. This is the most physical activity I’ve done my whole life.  
  
Chizaki: Really?  
  
Karen: I dunno. Maybe. Point is, we brought boxes!  
  
Miriam: Yeah! These are enough, right?  
  
Chizaki: Ah, of course! Thank you two so much! Now… Be careful, we’re going to load the weapons into these boxes.  
  
Miriam: Gotcha! (she grabs a box and takes it to the pile of weapons, scooping them into the box)  
  
Chizaki: Be careful! (she makes sure Miriam is ok, and then carefully starts loading a box as well)  
  
Karen: (sighs) Give me… A quick breather…  
  
Sky: Gotcha. (he grabs a box and starts loading as well)  
  
There’s more weapons than they realize (thanks Monokuma), but they manage to get it all packed up into boxes.  
  
Miriam: Well… There’s way more than four boxes. What are we gonna do now?  
  
Karen: Just take multiple trips. I’ll stay back and watch the remaining stuff.  
  
Chizaki: Hm… Alright then. Sky, stay with her. Miriam and I will handle the boxes.  
  
Miriam: Of course we will!  
  
Karen: What, don’t trust me?  
  
Sky: Meh, company can’t hurt, right?  
  
Chizaki: Thank you. Now… Let’s go, Miriam. Be careful and don’t let the weapons spill out!  
  
Miriam: Gotcha! (she picks one up, and staggers a little) Geez… This is heavier than I expected!  
  
Chizaki: (picks a box up as well) Of course. So, be careful, please.  
  
The two head off.  
  
Sky: So… Just you and me now, Karen.  
  
Karen: (half paying attention, writing in her journal) Cool.  
  
Sky: How are you feeling?  
  
Karen: I’m indifferent.  
  
Sky: In...Different? But what about that-  
  
Karen: What happened in that room stays in that room. Remember?  
  
Sky: … That sounds suggestive when you put it like that.  
  
Karen: Shut up! Besides… We promised not to talk about that.  
  
Miriam: (runs back) Talk about what?  
  
Karen: Nothing, Miriam. Mind your own business.  
  
Miriam: Well screw you too. (she sticks out her tongue and grabs another box and runs back to the warehouse)  
  
Sky: Then… We can talk about something else. What were you and Miren talking about this morning?  
  
Karen: He thought it’d be a great idea to read my books in the library. He said… He liked them.  
  
Sky: Oh! That’s really sweet of him!  
  
Chizaki comes back and takes another box, but says nothing to the two.  
  
Karen: Yeah… It was. He was probably just saying that to be nice.  
  
Sky: Well, you are the Ultimate Author. Not just some random chick typing away on her computer and uploading her stories online.  
  
Karen: That’s… Awfully specific.  
  
Sky: You’re still just a teenager and yet, you’re getting your books published and on bestseller lists! That’s why you’re an Ultimate- because you deserve it!  
  
Karen: (looks around) Is this some kinda joke? Are there cameras filming my reaction?  
  
Sky: Hun, at this point our entire existence is one big joke. … That took a morbid turn, but you get what I mean.  
  
Karen: Yeah. Now you get it.  
  
Sky: Ouch. Got me there.  
  
Karen: (she cracks a small smile, and lets out a small laugh. You know, those kinds where you aggressively blow air out of your nose) Pfft. Yeah.  
  
Miriam runs back and picks up another box.  
  
Miriam: Chizaki says I shouldn’t bother y’all.  
  
Sky: Thanks, Chizaki. She’s such a mom.  
  
Karen: (rolls eyes, reverting back to her hardened self) Yeah. And everyone loves a mom.  
  
Sky: (winks and sticks tongue out) What, jealous?  
  
Karen: Absolutely not! Why would I wanna be a bland suck-up like Chizaki?! She and her… Stupid caring personality… And her pretty looks… Just, ew! As if I want that!  
  
Sky: Mmmmhmmmm.  
  
Karen: And what are you implying?!  
  
Sky: (laughs) Nothing, nothing. Just pressing your buttons. Trying to get you to relax a little.  
  
Karen: What’s the benefit of being relaxed? You’re just letting your guard down.  
  
Sky: Comfort? A sounder well-being?  
  
Karen: As if I need those.  
  
Sky: That’s… That’s depressing.  
  
Chizaki returns and grabs two more boxes.  
  
Karen: Reality is depressing. We both know that.  
  
Sky: And we’re getting into edgy territory now. Let's just quit while we're ahead.  
  
Karen: Hey, quit the commentary if you have nothing productive to add!  
  
Sky: (snickers) Again, pressing your buttons.  
  
Karen: Stop doing that. Please.  
  
Miriam runs back.  
  
Miriam: Oh hey! Only two more boxes. I should try carrying them both- (she picks up one and staggers again, as it’s already half her size) Uh… Never mind, I’ll let Chizaki handle that. (she runs off)  
  
Sky: Miriam’s funny if she’s not bothering you. I thought she was annoying at first, but hey, she’s not all that bad.   
  
Karen: I still think she’s annoying.  
  
Sky: Don’t let Miriam hear that.  
  
Karen: Speaking of which… You? Disliking someone? You’ve got a literal heart on your shirt, how hateful could you be?  
  
Sky: (grimacing) You’d be surprised how much pettiness boils inside me. Clearly, you did not eavesdrop on me and Noah’s conversation this morning. Which is good.  
  
Karen: You and Noah…? What were you guys talking about?  
  
Sky: Don’t worry about it.  
  
Karen: Then why bring it up…?  
  
Chizaki comes back.  
  
Chizaki: This is the last box. Once I come back, you and Miriam can enjoy the rest of your day, Karen. Sorry for troubling you like this.  
  
Karen: Whatever.  
  
Chizaki: Meanwhile, you and I can go grab the wood we need for the barricade, Sky.  
  
Sky: Sounds like a plan.  
  
Chizaki nods, picks up the last box, and heads off. Shortly after, Miriam runs back to the group.  
  
Miriam: Just saw Chizaki with the last box. Sweet! (she wipes the sweat off her forehead) I’ve been running all day today. Can’t believe I’m saying this, but… Man, I’m tired!  
  
Karen: Chizaki said after she comes back we can leave.  
  
Miriam: What? Don’t I get to help out with the barricade? Don’t doubt my upper arm strength, y’know!  
  
Karen: That’s not my decision, obviously. I really don’t care. Go talk to Chizaki about it when she comes back.  
  
Miriam: Nice! I know she’ll say yes!  
  
Karen: But if you’re here… Then I guess I don’t have to be. So I’ll be off.  
  
Sky: Byyyye!  
  
Karen: Oh. Sky.  
  
Sky: - Huh?  
  
Karen: In the end, I think your love let you down. (without elaborating, she walks off)  
  
Sky: What’s that supposed to mean…?  
  
Miriam: Dang, I didn’t know authors actually spoke in cryptic, symbolic quotes in real life as well! Thought they only did that in books and quotes. Cool.  
  
Sky: Hm…  
  
Chizaki returns once again.  
  
Miriam: Ah! Chizaki! Can I help carry some wood?  
  
Chizaki: Huh? Are you sure? I don’t want you to overexert your body too much. You’ve done enough for the day.  
  
Miriam: Awww, but I still wanna help!  
  
Chizaki: You’ve helped plenty. And I thank you for that.  
  
Miriam: Well I’m gonna help more. Besides, you’ve done way more than me, so you should be the one taking a rest!  
  
Chizaki: … I suppose I can’t stop you. But this is no easy task. That’s why I asked Sky for help as well.  
  
Miriam: Still gonna help. And like ya said, you can’t stop me! (she runs across the bridge to the second island’s farm)  
  
Sky: That girl… (the two walk towards the farm)  
  
Chizaki: I do appreciate the help, but… I don’t want her getting hurt.  
  
Sky: Well, she has a point about you. You’ve done way more heavy lifting than she has.  
  
Chizaki: Yes, but I’m used to it. Besides, I’m afraid Miriam’s size may allow her to get injured more easily.  
  
Sky: Well… Let’s hope she doesn’t hurt herself.  
  
Chizaki: I hope she doesn’t as well.  
  
The two reach the farm, and Miriam is already there (of course), standing triumphantly.  
  
Miriam: Too slow!  
  
Sky: We walked. You ran. As the Ultimate Track Star. Of course you would beat us.  
  
Miriam: Too. Slow.  
  
Sky: … Let’s just grab this stuff.  
  
Chizaki: Just grab the biggest piece you can find.  
  
Sky: … (he glances at the piece that had crushed Towa, but quickly looks away and grabs another larger piece)  
  
Miriam: Whew! This is heavy!  
  
Chizaki: Don’t hurt yourself! If it’s too much, two pieces will be more than fine! A third piece is not necessary!  
  
Miriam: N-No… I’ve got this!  
  
The three stagger back to the island, allowing Miriam to not get left behind (oh, the irony). With Chizaki’s instructions, they block the entrance to the warehouse with the pieces of wood.  
  
Chizaki: Great! This will do. Now, no one can enter the warehouse and retrieve any weapons OR any harmful equipment. And Monokuma said the next murder could not be a stabbing, so we don’t need to worry about kitchen knives being an issue.  
  
Sky: Wow, Chizaki… You’ve really gotten this all figured out, don’t ya?  
  
Chizaki: I just want to keep everyone safe… I don’t want another murder to happen yet again.  
  
Sky: I understand… Thanks, Chizaki. Hopefully all this hard work pays off and we don’t have to worry about another death.  
  
Chizaki: Once again, I hope so as well.  
  
Miriam: Whoo! That was fun! Though I think that’s the endorphins speaking.  
  
Sky: Dolphins?  
  
Chizaki: I think that’s the cue to end it here. After all, it is dark already. This is all more than enough, so thank you greatly. (she bows slightly)  
  
Miriam: Hey, no problem! Always happy to help, y’know.  
  
Chizaki: Though this is it, so it’s safe to head back to the hotel for the night.  
  
Miriam: Sweet!  
  
Sky: Glad to have helped today.  
  
The three walk back to the hotel, only to be greeted by Lee in the hotel lobby.  
  
Chizaki: Oh, hello, Lee. What have you been up to?  
  
Lee: Nothing much, just like you wanted. I just got back from my shop. It was extra awkward because Noah and Tatyana were both just standing there, menacingly. Well, not really, they just refused to say anything, whether it be to me or each other.  
  
Chizaki: Ah. Well… In a way, that’s good. My apologies for my treatment towards you today, I only wanted to ensure the safety of our class.  
  
Lee: Hey, no hard feelings. It’s pretty clear I’m pretty into guns, so I get it. Probably don’t want me having one. I get it.  
  
Chizaki: (smiles) Well, that is a relief. Thank you for your understanding, Lee.  
  
Lee: No problemo! (she beams)  
  
Chizaki: I shall head to bed for the night now. Goodnight, everyone.  
  
Miriam: Goodnight!  
  
Sky: I guess I’ll head off as well. I need my beauty rest after all. (he grins)  
  
Lee: Classic Sky.  
  
Miriam: Goodnight to you too!  
  
With that, Sky heads back to his room. He’s exhausted from all the physical work, so he crashes into bed immediately, but he’s happy with what he’s accomplished. He hopes all of the hard work they’ve put in to keep the class safe would pay off.  
  
And that… No one would betray them again. And so… No one would have to die again.


	22. Chapter 4-3

Sky woke up sore.  
  
Now, there could be a “Rated PG-13” implication here, but nah, he was just tired from all the heavy lifting from the day before.  
  
Sky: Ugh…  
  
Slowly, he got out of bed, wincing from the movement, and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. He was starving.  
  
The first person to greet him was Miriam.  
  
Miriam: Good morning, Sky!  
  
Sky: Oh! Hey there, Miriam. Not on your morning jog?  
  
Miriam: Nah, I just finished that. Couldn’t sleep so I got up extra early and finished right on time for the morning announcement! … That, and I was hungry.  
  
Sky: Still running… Impressive. I’d like to consider myself fit and even still I was pretty sore from yesterday.  
  
Miriam: Well, that’s not to say I’m not sore, but… Hey, can’t take a day off.  
  
Sky: Well, don’t overexert yourself.  
  
Miriam: What are you, Chizaki?  
  
Sky: Nah, but I’m just warning you to not let Chizaki know. (he winks)  
  
Miriam: … Oh. (she gets it) Ohhhhh. Yeah. Heh.  
  
Sky: Now go get some food.  
  
Miriam leaves Sky, so Sky takes the moment to examine the room. Surprisingly enough, everyone was there, including Lee and Oku. Chizaki was currently occupied with Oku, who still wasn’t saying much, and Lee was minding her own business.  
  
Sky: You’re here too, Lee.  
  
Lee: Surprised?  
  
Sky: Pleasantly.  
  
Lee: I just decided it’d be better if I started to stick around longer for this breakfast stuff, that way no one’s all that concerned.  
  
Sky: Hm… Fair enough. Though we can probably guess where you’d be, but hey! I’m not complaining.  
  
Lee: That so? Well… With you around, I think I’ll come for breakfast more often in general. (she beams)  
  
Sky: Eheh… Yeah. That reminds me, I haven’t grabbed any food yet. Soooo… I’ll be back! (he hurries off)  
  
Sky: (Internally) … shit.  
  
Much to Lee’s confusion, Sky decides to sit by himself for breakfast. As he eats, he notices Tatyana finishing as she heads back to her room.  
  
Sky: (Internally) That reminds me… I need to talk to Tatyana.  
  
Once he finishes, he pays little attention to anything else going on (trying to ignore everyone else more than anything) and quickly heads off to Tatyana’s room. He knocks on the door.  
  
Tatyana: Who is it?  
  
Sky: Me. Sky. I just wanted to talk.  
  
Tatyana: You better not have a baseball bat in hand right now.  
  
Sky: Nope. Completely disarmed right now, just for you.  
  
Tatyana: … You can come in then. (there’s a click at the door)  
  
Sky enters, and her room is mostly the same as before when he entered it. The only difference was that there were new dresses laying about.  
  
Sky: Dang… You’ve made even more? In just a couple days?  
  
Tatyana: Well of course. Why else would I spend so much time in my room? I’ve got all the materials I need, but I’m sure you know that. No matter how long it takes… And even if we’re all dead, someone’s going to find this island. And they’re going to find my dresses. And they’ll remember me.  
  
Sky: I see… I remember you saying something like that last time.  
  
Tatyana: Right. (rolls eyes) Last time.  
  
Sky: Yes. Last time. Which reminds me of something I’d like to ask you.  
  
Tatyana: Not just here to gawk over my craftsmanship?  
  
Sky: Nope. Rather, I’m here to ask why you’ve suddenly had a change in heart.  
  
Tatyana: … (she pauses for a very, very long time) … I don’t know what you’re talking about. That’s ridiculous. Obviously.  
  
Sky: Well, obviously you’re lying, but I’m going to point out specific examples to get an answer out of you. You know, being more involved in the last class trial. Actually coming to breakfast to eat your bland-ass oatmeal. Caring for Oku all of a sudden? That seems really fishy to me. What’s going on?  
  
Tatyana: Well… It’d be in your best interest to believe what I say then. I’m a terrible liar, just for the record. And a terrible actor in general.  
  
Sky: (shrugs nonchalantly) And just a terrible person altogether.  
  
Tatyana: You don’t think I’m trying to change that?  
  
Sky: (squints) Hm?  
  
Tatyana: Look, I… I thought about what you said the other day. And… Yes. You had a point. And especially since Rita had gone berserk and our numbers are declining… It’s getting more and more likely that I may be the next to die.  
  
Sky: So not wanting to die means… Becoming an arguably better person?  
  
Tatyana: Well, I’m not going to apologize for anything I’ve done. And for that, I don’t expect any tears to be shed if I happen to be the next victim. However, I don’t want to be the next victim for that reason.  
  
Sky: Hm… I guess I can understand where you’re coming from.  
  
Tatyana: Yes. So, I’ve decided to follow your advice to an extent and be more involved with our remaining classmates. And… You really can’t help but feel pity for Oku.  
  
Sky: Losing your brother… One you spent your whole life with…  
  
Tatyana: And the fact that they were attached… It must have been an even harder blow for Oku now that they’ve been separated.  
  
Sky: So you’ve finally gotten a new perspective on things, huh? You saw the twins as freaks, but now you realize how close they were because of their attachments.  
  
Tatyana: (grumbles) Yes, yes, you’re correct, as usual. No need to rub it in. Point is, out of my own generosity and for the sake of self-preservation, I’ve decided to become more involved. That’s all there is to it.  
  
Sky: Well… I can believe that. Is it still incredibly petty? Yeah. Buuuut that’s probably why I believe it.  
  
Tatyana: No one asked for your input.  
  
Sky: There’s only two of us. And one bed. (he bounces his eyebrows, but then returns to a neutral expression soon after) … I’m joking, just so you know.  
  
Tatyana: I know.  
  
Sky: … Yeah.  
  
Tatyana: Is that all?  
  
Sky: Uh… Yeah, I think so. Just making sure you weren’t trying to get on our good sides while you were plotting a murder or something.  
  
Tatyana: Rest assured, I don’t intend to kill. Never have, never will.  
  
Sky: (flatly) Wow, what a relief.  
  
Tatyana: Though if that’s it, you can leave. I’d like to get back to work and not hear any more of your witless snark.  
  
Sky: Well, if you insist. (he rolls his eyes and turns to the door) Adios!  
  
With that, he leaves Tatyana’s room.  
  
Sky: … Now that I think about it, that was pretty anticlimactic.  
  
He stands in front of Tatyana’s door for a moment, thinking about the events that had just occurred.  
  
Sky: … (shrugs) Oh well.  
  
He walks off.  
  
On his way out of the hotel, he ran into Miriam, who was hanging out in the lobby. When she sees him, her eyes light up.  
  
Miriam: Oh! Sky! It’s you again!  
  
Sky: Yep, it’s me.  
  
Miriam: Hey, hey, did you know they actually show movies in the music venue?  
  
Sky: Really now. I never would have guessed.  
  
Miriam: And I checked the schedule! There’s one about to start. I think you’d like it!  
  
Sky: Are you inviting me to see a movie with you?  
  
Miriam: Well… Yeah! You know, we can just spend time together. As bros. Besides, like you and Chizaki said, I shouldn’t overexert myself. And neither should you! So a movie would be the best way to kill time!  
  
Sky: Hm… (he shrugs) Yeah, sure. Not like I had anything better to do.  
  
Miriam: Sweet! Let’s hurry, it starts really soon! (she grabs Sky’s hand and drags him out of the hotel and into the music venue/theater)  
  
They catch the movie just as it starts, and the two of them are the only ones in the theater (as expected). The movie’s an action film, so it gives Sky the opportunity to space out a little and not pay attention.  
  
Miriam, however, is not the most theater-friendly person. She yells at the screen a lot and gets really worked up over scenes, so it’s not like Sky could even focus on the movie (if he even wanted to). But Miriam was right. It was a good way to relax and spend time and not be totally bored while doing so.  
  
A couple hours pass, and the credits begin to roll on the screen.  
  
Miriam: Wow! That was… A terrible movie!  
  
Sky: I dunno. I kinda liked it.  
  
Miriam: What?! Are you kidding me?! I can totally see some shitty movie like this being a motive. Like, you’ve gotta have it playing 24/7 until someone snaps and kills.  
  
Sky: … Why do you get ideas on what motives should be?  
  
Miriam: … It was more of an exaggeration of how bad this movie was, but whatever. I wouldn’t actually want a motive like this. That would be stupid and boring!  
  
Sky: Well, stupid and boring would be better than “you will die in three days”.  
  
Miriam: … Would you stop refuting all of my insults! I’m trying to prove something here!  
  
Sky: And what’s that?  
  
Miriam: That… That this movie sucks ass!  
  
Sky: (he laughs a little at that) Well, guess we know what we’re not doing next time.  
  
Miriam: Damn right! And that’s watching a movie!  
  
Sky: You wanna step outside and cool down for a moment? I’ll go with you.  
  
Miriam: (huffs) Yeah, sure.  
  
The two exit the music venue and start walking slowly around the island.  
  
Miriam: Well… Now that THAT shitstorm’s over…  
  
Sky: (raises eyebrow) You get really worked up about this kinda stuff. Just an observation.  
  
Miriam: (legitimately shocked) You think so?  
  
Sky: Uh… Yeah. Just a tad bit.  
  
Miriam: Oh… I guess that’s become second nature to me now.  
  
Sky: You guess? I mean… Second nature?  
  
Miriam: Oh. Uh, yeah. It’s nothing really all that worth explaining, really.  
  
Sky: You sure?  
  
Miriam: … Yeah. There’s no crazy reason or anything behind it, really.  
  
Sky: Really?  
  
Miriam: (snaps) Really!  
  
Sky: (Internally) I’m not sure if she’s downplaying her own struggles… But I feel like if I try to probe any further she’ll get mad again. I’ll just drop it.  
  
Sky: (small tongue click) Alrighty then.  
  
The two walk in silence from there. Miriam is surprisingly quiet and doesn’t bring up anything else. Sky decides to soak in that silence.  
  
Sky: …  
  
Miriam: …  
  
As they make their way around the island, Miriam stares at the sky and squints a little.  
  
Miriam: Huh. The sun’s already setting?  
  
Sky: (looks as well) Huh. So it is.  
  
And by that, they mean the sun is only barely touching the horizon. It’s not actually that late.  
  
Miriam: Welp! (she stretches) Movie theaters will do that too ya. But it was a good day. I think I’m gonna head back to the hotel now and catch some Zs.  
  
Sky: Already?  
  
Miriam: Yeah! I’m uh, super exhausted from all that work yesterday so I thought it’d be good to get some rest earlier today to make up for it!  
  
Sky: Couldn’t you have done that yesterday?  
  
Miriam: (snaps) Can you stop responding to my questions like that?!  
  
Sky: (holds hands up in defense) Hey, just lookin’ out for ya.  
  
Miriam: Well Chizaki’s already got that covered. I don’t need two moms. Technically, three moms if you count my actual mom. So I don’t need two more moms!  
  
Sky: Alright, alright. Bedtime for you then.  
  
Miriam: Hey! I already planned to do that! Don’t baby me like that!  
  
Sky: (he laughs a little) Yeah, yeah. Just get to bed like you said.  
  
Miriam: Fine, fine… Bye, Sky. (she grumbles and leaves)  
  
Sky: (lets out a sigh as soon as Miriam is out of earshot) Well… That was something.  
  
There was still some time left before nighttime was actually called, so he decided to head off to Lee’s shop and see what she was up to. Surprisingly enough, on his way there, he ran into Lee herself.  
  
Lee: Oh! Hey there, Sky. Whatchu up to?  
  
Sky: Funny, I was actually just about to see what you were up to. Miriam just went back to the hotel so I thought I’d just check on you before I went back as well.  
  
Lee: Really? What a coincidence! Fate must’ve had that planned for us. … Or something cheesy like that.  
  
Sky: (tugs on shirt collar) Haha… Yeah. (clears throat) So anyways, what are you doing out of your store?  
  
Lee: Oh! Well… This is when I usually close up shop. I was just heading back from it.  
  
Sky: Make any good profits today?  
  
Lee: Hey, everything’s a profit when everything in that store restocks on the daily. You lose no money… Though at the same time you don’t exactly gain money either.  
  
Sky: Well, at least you don’t gotta worry about going out of business.  
  
Lee: Pfft, yeah. Though I can’t believe I’m saying this, I don’t think some lame “business” (she makes quotes with her hands) is the biggest issue on my plate.  
  
Sky: (teasing a little) Really now?  
  
Lee: Uh, duh. Killing game, remember? Weapons locked up and everything.  
  
Sky: (still teasing) Please don’t remind me.  
  
Lee: I know, I know. But could be worse, y’know?  
  
Sky: (Internally) I’m gonna regret asking this but-  
  
Sky: What do you mean by that?  
  
Lee: I mean… You’re here, so it ain’t all that bad.  
  
Sky: (Internally) I regret asking.  
  
Sky: (overly enthusiastic now) Really now! (he quickly glances at a fake watch on his wrist) Wow, look at my wrist. I’d better go!  
  
Lee: Huh? Aren’t we both heading back to the hotel?  
  
Sky: Uhhh you are. I’m not. Obviously. (he starts quickly backing away)  
  
Lee: Sky, what’s going-  
  
Sky: I left my sink on soooo gottagobye! (he quickly speedwalks away from Lee and ignores her cries of protest)  
  
Once Lee is out of sight, Sky sighs and begins to slow down his pace.  
  
Sky: Phew… That was a close one. Thought we were actually gonna get intimate there.  
  
Sky: …  
  
Sky: … Though that’s the least of my problems on this island.  
  
Sky sighs yet again and heads back to the hotel, but he takes the long way around to avoid any awkward confrontation. He gets back to his room right after the nighttime call, so he just decides to get ready for bed.  
  
…  
  
Sky slept fairly lightly over the night. He had trouble falling asleep and woke up several times throughout the night, though it wasn’t a problem for the most part.  
  
Though, one thing in particular woke him up.  
  
His first instinct was to check the clock. 6:15 AM. Alright then. There seemed to be sounds right outside of his door, so he figured someone might be knocking.  
  
Sky: (Internally) But what the hell are they doing awake at this hour…?  
  
Slowly, he gets out of bed and heads to his door, quietly opening it. He looks up and down the hallway, but he sees no one.  
  
Sky: (Internally) … Huh. Must’ve been hearing things.  
  
He closes his door and heads back to bed.  
  
…  
  
Monokuma: Goood morning! It is now 8 AM and officially daytime! The forecast today is… Hot and sunny! As usual. Please enjoy your day!  
  
Sky was immediately alert from that. After all, he slept pretty lightly. He couldn’t remember if the moment a couple hours ago actually happened or if it was just a part of a dream he had, so he pushed it into the back of his mind for now.  
  
After getting ready for the day, he heads to the kitchen.  
  
…  
  
Chizaki: Sky!  
  
Sky: (walks in) Huh? Chizaki?  
  
Chizaki: This is- This is bad.  
  
Sky: (eyes widen) Wh… What?  
  
Chizaki: The barricade to the warehouse… It got taken down. Not only that, but Miriam’s missing!  
  
Sky: Oh… Fuck. I don’t like where this is going.  
  
Chizaki: (to everyone else in the kitchen) Everyone, split up into small groups! We have to find Miriam! And if this is where I fear it’s going… Stick to your groups!  
  
Lee: So she’s not on her jog…?  
  
Miren: Well… This is unfortunate.  
  
Karen: What’s she up to? (Miren, Karen, and Lee group together)  
  
Noah: Sky…  
  
Sky: Hm? Noah? Do you know something?  
  
Noah: Well, no… I just wanted to group up with you. If you don’t mind.  
  
Sky: Hey, not at all! Don’t worry about the other day, by the way. Let bygones be bygones!  
  
Noah: Oh… Right.  
  
Tatyana: You and me, Oku?  
  
Oku: … Don’t try anything.  
  
Chizaki: … I’ll go with Oku as well.  
  
Sky: So that’s our groups.  
  
Chizaki: Each group will look in a different place. And if you find Miriam… Please let the rest of us know. (she has a grim look on her face)  
  
Lee: C’mon, guys, let’s go around the first island. That’s her jogging route, right?  
  
Karen: Sure. Makes enough sense. (the three of them leave)  
  
Chizaki: Tatyana, Oku, and I will check inside all of the buildings. Sky, you know the second island the best.  
  
Sky: Unfortunately.  
  
Chizaki: Could you and Noah search there?  
  
Sky: (gives a thumbs up) Sure thing. Let’s go, Noah.  
  
Noah: Alright…  
  
Sky and Noah quickly head off to the second island. Noah says nothing, and Sky doesn’t bother to strike up a conversation. He’s too busy looking for Miriam.  
  
They check the garden and walk through the fields. No sign of Miriam. They examine the broken down farm. Still no sign of her.  
  
Sky: Where could she be…? (he walks over to the cliff edge)  
  
Sky: (he holds his arm out) Wait… Noah. Stop.  
  
Noah: (he stops walking and looks around) What is it?  
  
Sky: (eyes widen) What… What the fuck happened here?  
  
Noah: …! (readies his camera)  
  
Bloodstains. Two guns. Knocked over stones.  
  
But…  
  
Sky: Something… Something definitely fucking happened here. So that means… Oh no, Miriam!  
  
Noah: (takes a picture) Miriam? But… There’s no body.  
  
Sky: Well, that seems to be the elephant in the room. Where the fuck is Miriam…?  
  
Noah walks over and looks over the cliff. He points towards the beach on the lower level.  
  
Noah: Look! Over there!  
  
Sky: What is it?  
  
Noah: Something’s on the beach. We need to check that out! (he runs off)  
  
Sky: Woah! Wait up, Noah!  
  
The two run back through the island to get to the beach. Sky has a good idea of what Noah saw, but he’s praying that Noah just saw incorrectly.  
  
It’s not… It can’t be… There’s no way…  
  
But it is.  
  
Noah: There… (he clutches his camera)  
  
Sky swallows, his throat now tasting of bile.  
  
Noah: … There’s the body.  
  
Sky: …  
  
He’s trembling, his fists clenched.  
  
Everything was going so well.  
  
But now… Now…  
  
Not again...  
  


**MIRIAM GARDNER’S BODY WASHES ASHORE.  
**  
REMAINING: 8.


	23. Chapter 4-4 (Deadly Life)

Noah: Mi… Miriam…  
  
He takes a step back, his eyes wide.  
  
Noah: I-I…  
  
Sky: Shit… This isn’t good. This isn’t good at all.  
  
Noah: Th-There’s only two of us as well! The Body Discovery Announcement won’t go off yet! How will people know?  
  
Sky: Chizaki said to find other people if we found Miriam… And fuck… We sure did. Stay right here. I’ll find some people on the other island.  
  
Noah: But is that- (Sky has already run off) Alright…  
  
Sky runs back to the first island. It feels all too familiar…  
  
Sky: (Internally) I’d better not come back to find Noah dead- Wait why am I having those kinds of thoughts...  
  
When Sky reaches the first island, no one is in sight.  
  
Sky: Lee said that she, Karen, and Miren were exploring around this island, so I should be bound to run into them sooner or later.  
  
He continues running around the island, bringing yet another painful memory back into his head.  
  
Sky: There you guys are!  
  
Lee: (turns around) Sky! Did you find Miriam?  
  
Sky: Well considering you didn’t, yes, we did. And we need you to come along.  
  
Karen: Why? And where’s Noah? Hell, where’s Miriam herself?  
  
Miren: Oh dear…  
  
Lee: Oh shit… You don’t mean…?  
  
Sky nods.  
  
Sky: Just follow me. We… We found her on the second island. You guys need to see this.  
  
Miren: But what about Chizaki and the others?  
  
Karen: Who cares? They’ll figure it out later. Chizaki’s basically omnipotent anyways.  
  
The three follow Sky back to the second island, who quickly tries to rush back without losing the three.  
  
Noah: Sky! You’re back! And you found people!  
  
Sky: Noah… Hey. Anything happen?  
  
Noah: No… Though I decided to get a headstart on investigation and take a couple pictures.  
  
Karen: Wait… Investigation? So that means… (she looks past Sky’s back)  
  
Miren: (sighs) Just as I had suspected.  
  
Lee: Oh no… Miriam…  
  
Once the three have seen Miriam’s body, the Body Discovery Announcement chime goes off.  
  
Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, a class trial will be held. Now please, investigate to your heart’s content!  
  
Sky: … (looks down at the ground)  
  
Noah: I…  
  
Monokuma: (appears) Wow! Why all the glum faces? Didn’t think you actually cared that much about Speedy Gonzales over there.  
  
Miren: Please… Now is not the time.  
  
Karen: Just give us the file and go.  
  
Monokuma: Y’know… A long time ago I was told the exact same thing… But you know what? I won’t let myself be pushed around by you bullies anymore! I demand my own character development!  
  
Lee: (chanting) Backstory dump! Backstory dump!  
  
Monokuma: Wh- Would you stop that! That’s not what I meant! My point was… I’m gonna stick around, like it or not!  
  
Karen: (groans) Oh, great then.  
  
Monokuma: And I could be rebellious and just not give you the Monokuma File… But I worked super super hard on it! Besides, I’m legally obligated to give you it as well, so that’s a factor too.  
  
Noah: Legally obligated? By who?  
  
Lee: Monokuma probably got in legal trouble one time and has to run killing games as his parole.  
  
Sky: Lee, someone’s dead.  
  
Lee: … Oh. Right. My bad.  
  
Monokuma: Thank you kindly for shutting her up, Walking Beauty! As a reward, you get the first peek at this investigation’s Monokuma File! (he hands Sky the file)  
  
Sky: Uh… Thanks? (as he reads it, Monokuma passes out the same to the others)  
  
Monokuma File #8:  
The victim was Miriam Gardner, the Ultimate Track Star. The time of death was approximately 6:37 AM. The cause of death was blunt force trauma. Other injuries include a gunshot through Miriam’s left leg, another gunshot through her chest, a fractured spine, as well as many other broken bones.  
  
Miren: This is… Who would go that far…?  
  
Sky: …  
  
Monokuma: (beams) Boy, it sure is refreshing to see a knife-free murder! I mean, gunshots? Broken bones! How exciting!  
  
Karen: You’re sick.  
  
Monokuma: No I’m not! I’m completely healthy!  
  
Miren: I believe she meant sick in terms of mental state. You’re happy to see us die?  
  
Monokuma: Why, of course! My widdle babies are growing up so fast… They die so fast too! Like a gust of wind, their lives float away into nothingness!  
  
Miren: In… Into nothingness?  
  
Karen: Shut up! You don’t care about us at all!  
  
Monokuma: Whaaaaat? But… How heartless of you to say! The amount of work that I put into you kids, and this is it? This is truly the horrors of parenting.  
  
Lee: Monokuma, can it. We don’t have time for your nonsense right now.  
  
Monokuma: Upupu, you’re one to talk, Shit Lips!  
  
Lee: Hey!  
  
Noah: Don’t you have other Monokuma Files to deliver…? I’m sure Chizaki, Tatyana, and Oku are really nervous right now.  
  
Monokuma: … Dang, kid. You’re right. I underestimated you, lil’ buddy!  
  
Noah: Um… Ok then. But… Please, just leave. We need to concentrate on our investigation.  
  
Lee: (whistles) Wow.  
  
Monokuma: Such drive…! Even after so many murders, you still hold your head high! How charming!  
  
Noah: Monokuma.  
  
Monokuma: Fine, fine. You win. I’ll go deliver these other Monokuma Files. (turns around and sulks) It’s been good, y’all. (he disappears)  
  
Noah: Thank goodness… (looks up in shock) I… I wasn’t being too harsh on Monokuma, was I?  
  
Karen: Not at all. He’s Monokuma, for fuck’s sake.  
  
Lee: True that.  
  
Noah: Oh, well… That’s a relief. I think. But more importantly, we should get to the investigation.  
  
Sky: Noah’s right. Monokuma’s already wasted enough of our time.  
  
Lee: Luckily he was able to snap me out of the shock, so I’m fueled by spite to figure out who this killer is!  
  
Sky: Uh… Glad to have you with us, Lee.  
  
Karen: I’m just gonna avoid y’all and investigate on my own. Far away from you guys.  
  
Miren: I think I’ll investigate with Karen.  
  
Karen: Why though?  
  
Miren: Best to still stick in partners, I believe.  
  
Sky: There’s a place you can start investigating.  
  
Karen: And where’s that?  
  
Sky: The cliff at the end of this island. (he points upwards) We found lots of evidence there, even at a first glance. Think you can go check that out?  
  
Karen: Yeah, sure. Thanks for the tip. (she and Miren walk off)  
  
Sky: Now then… Let’s… Investigate.  
  
 **INVESTIGATION: START!  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #8**  
  
Sky: Noah, you said you did a little bit of investigation?  
  
Noah: Oh… Right, I did. But it was mainly just Miriam herself, since I couldn’t find anything else. Which… It was mainly covered in the Monokuma File, so I guess it’d be redundant for me to say.  
  
Sky: I mean, you can go ahead and say it. You’re pretty observant, so I’m sure you probably noticed something the file didn’t mention.  
  
Noah: Hm… Alright, I guess. Well, like the file said, Miriam does have two gunshot wounds in her leg and chest, respectively, and she has a lot of broken bones too. And… I guess it’s kind of obvious, but her entire body is wet. Since, um, she was found washed up on the shore and everything.  
  
Sky: Huh… Well, the wet part wasn’t mentioned in the file. That could easily be an important clue.  
  
Noah: Oh, really?  
  
Sky: Yeah! Good eye, Noah.  
  
Noah: Oh… It was nothing, really.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Miriam’s body**  
  
Lee: There’s really not a whole lot here, is there?  
  
Sky: Well, aside from the body, no. Most of the evidence of a murder was found on the cliff.  
  
Lee: So the crime scene and body location are in two different places… Interesting.  
  
Sky: … Huh. That is interesting.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Location of body**  
  
Sky: Nothing else was found, right Noah?  
  
Noah: (shakes head) I don’t think so.  
  
Sky: Well then… Let’s check out the cliff.  
  
Lee: The cliff? That’s where Karen and Miren are, right?  
  
Sky: Yep. Hopefully we’ll run into the other three as well. Knowing Chizaki, she’s probably in a mass panic looking for Miriam’s body.  
  
Noah: I don’t blame her.  
  
Sky: … Right. (he knocks his head a little)  
  
Sky: (Internally) This is a dead body, ANOTHER dead friend. Why are you being so calm?  
  
Sky: Anyways… To the cliff.  
  
Lee: To the cliff.  
  
The three make their way back around the island to the cliff, only to be interrupted by a loud yell.  
  
Chizaki: Sky!!!  
  
Sky: (turns around to see Chizaki, Tatyana, and Oku) Chizaki? Oh! There you guys are.  
  
Chizaki: T-The Body Discovery Announcement went off… And Monokuma gave us the Monokuma File! Is it true…? That Miriam is dead…?  
  
Sky: … Guess you’ll have to see it to believe it then.  
  
Tatyana: (looks to the side) … How unfortunate.  
  
Lee: Her body was found on the beach shore. There really ain’t much there though.  
  
Chizaki: The beach shore…  
  
Tatyana: That would explain why we had trouble finding her.  
  
Oku: And my existence in general.  
  
Tatyana: What’s that supposed to mean.  
  
Oku’s eyes narrow at Tatyana.  
  
Chizaki: Well… Thank you. I… I guess we will visit the beach.  
  
Sky: Oh, Chizaki. Wait a sec.  
  
Chizaki: Hm?  
  
Sky: Um… I’m really sorry the barricade didn’t work.  
  
Chizaki: (her expression falls even further) No, it’s alright. If anything, I should be the one who’s sorry. Making you go through all that work, only to put you through even more suffering…  
  
Sky: Don’t talk like that, Chizaki. You were only trying to help.  
  
Chizaki: Still… I can’t help but feel guilty. All the hard work I made you all put in… For nothing but even more suffering.  
  
Lee: Chizaki… These deaths are really inevitable, huh?  
  
Chizaki: I suppose so… It really was foolish of me to try and believe that I could actually do anything to stop the killings.  
  
Tatyana: Let’s just focus for now, Chizaki. The actual investigation, remember?  
  
Chizaki: Ah… Right. Sorry for taking up your time once again. (Tatyana and Oku head back to the beach, and Chizaki quickly rushes off to follow them)  
  
Sky: Chizaki… Poor girl.  
  
Lee: Though… Tatyana has a point. For once, surprisingly enough. Let’s go check out the cliff and focus on the investigation.  
  
Noah: (looks back at Chizaki) Mhm… I agree.  
  
Sky: Right. (repeats to himself) To the cliff.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Chizaki’s plan**  
  
At the cliff, the murder site, Karen and Miren were both crouched on the ground, though they were facing two directions. Miren’s back was to Sky, while Karen was focused on the ground.  
  
Sky: Well… Let’s address the elephant in the room. Two guns.  
  
Lee: Two guns?  
  
Karen: (notices Sky) Yep, two guns. Not one, but two. Now I don’t really know that much about guns, obviously, but they look pretty similar.  
  
Sky: Really?  
  
Karen: (nods) They’re around the same size and shape, and they just look similar. Miren helped me take apart the guns too to examine.  
  
Sky: Find anything.  
  
Karen: Well… (she points to the gun on the left) First off, each gun has room for six bullets. The gun on the left has four bullets, while the gun on the right has five bullets.  
  
Noah: So two bullets were fired from one gun, and only one bullet was fired from the other.  
  
Karen: (flatly) Yes. Congrats, you can do basic math.  
  
Lee: C’mon, don’t get on his case. He’s just trying to help.  
  
Karen: By pointing out the obvious? Sure.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Two guns**  
  
Sky: Anything else?  
  
Karen: Yeah, actually. There’s a couple blood spatters all around here. One over there (she points to the left) and another over there (she points to the right).  
  
Sky: Dang… This blood stuff was right up Vincent’s alley.  
  
Lee: Poor guy…  
  
Karen: Yeah. It would be handy if he were here because he was like the best forensic scientist in the world and shit, but unfortunately, he’s dead.  
  
Sky is about to protest, but he realizes he’s in no place to talk.  
  
Karen: Oh, and speaking of dead people… You might wanna talk to Miren. He doesn’t seem the happiest right now.  
  
Sky: Why not?  
  
Karen: Some of his rock memorials got knocked over and ruined. Kinda sucks since he put a lot of work into them.  
  
Noah: Oh… Even the flowers?  
  
Karen: Yeah, some of them are trampled.  
  
Lee: Wait, those were memorials?  
  
Karen: No shit, what else did you think they were? And key word, WERE. So just ask Miren what’s up with all of that.  
  
Sky: Sure, sure.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Blood spatters**  
  
Miren still has his back to the three as he faces the water, or rather, as he looks down at the knocked over memorials.  
  
The scene is just as Karen described. Though a couple of memorials remained in tact, most of them had been knocked over, with some of the stones scattered on the ground and others missing. Some of the flowers in front of the ruined memorials were trampled as well.  
  
Sky: Miren…  
  
Miren turns to see Sky, and he quickly wipes at his face.  
  
Miren: A-Ah… Please excuse my unprofessional composure. Don’t mind me, I’m just overreacting.  
  
Lee: About your memorials?  
  
Miren: Yes… They’ve been ruined and knocked over. Some of the stones have gone missing, so rebuilding them won’t be as easy.  
  
Lee: Geez… Seems like everyone’s stuff is being ruined by this murder. Chizaki’s barricade, your memorials, what next?  
  
Miren: Someone’s life.  
  
Lee: … Uh.  
  
Sky quickly side-eyes the remaining memorials. One of them is Lex’s. Noah speaks up, snapping Sky out of his petiness.  
  
Noah: Um… I’m sorry about all of this, Miren. I know you cared a lot to ensure the memory of our fallen classmates wouldn’t be erased.  
  
Miren: You have nothing to apologize for, Noah. But I appreciate your understanding of the situation, I suppose.  
  
Noah: Thanks… I think. (he smiles a bit to himself)  
  
Miren: (sighs deeply) Oh well… I suppose temporary things like these are bound to get ruined.  
  
Sky: Well that’s not a good way to think about it. The memory of our classmates are still there, and if anything, the memory of Miriam has been added as well. (he cracks a light smile, trying to lighten the mood)  
  
Miren: (smiles lightly as well) I wouldn’t have guessed that this would be the most ideal way to remember our most recently deceased classmate, but… (he shakes his head, smiling to himself) It’s a work in progress.  
  
Lee: Yeah! Nothing to worry about, y’know! We’ll get through this all ok.  
  
Miren: And what makes you say that?  
  
Lee: Ehhh… Just a hunch, I guess.  
  
Miren: Well, the encouragement is also appreciated. So thank you. And again, thank you for indulging me in my own, arguably petty, issues.  
  
Sky: (smiles) Always happy to listen, Miren.  
  
Miren: (pushes up glasses) Well… Thank you, really. Good luck with the rest of your investigation.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Ruined memorials**  
  
Lee: (points to a small white box) Hey, what’s that?  
  
Sky: That? (He walks closer to it. Upon inspection there’s a red cross on the box) … A first aid kit?  
  
Noah: Judging from its contents… (takes a picture) Yep.  
  
Inside the first aid kit are bandages of different kinds, gauze, ointment, antiseptic wipes, tissues, soap, tweezers, lotion, gloves, and a blanket.  
  
Noah: And judging from the fact that it’s open… It’s been used.  
  
Sky: (picks up the roll of gauze and notices the tear at the end) Yep, it’s been used.  
  
Lee: Most of the stuff seems untouched, but the wipes have been opened, and ew, the tweezers are covered in blood.  
  
Sky: And you’d just leave it out in the open like that? Ewww. Gross.  
  
Lee: I know right?  
  
Sky: But what the heck were tweezers used for? Gauze and wipes, I could understand if you were injured, but…  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: First Aid kit**  
  
Karen: EW! What the fuck is that?!  
  
Lee: That might answer your question.  
  
Sky: (walks back over to Karen) What is it?  
  
Karen: There’s a bloody bullet in the grass! (she points to the ground) That is disgusting and unsanitary!  
  
Noah: (leans over to look at it and takes a quick picture) … So there is. Huh.  
  
Lee: Well that definitely answers our question.  
  
Sky: Well then.  
  
Karen: What question?  
  
Sky: We were investigating that First Aid kit over there, and we noticed a pair of bloody tweezers.  
  
Karen: Ewwww!  
  
Sky: Yeah, exactly! And we were wondering what the tweezers were for. But yeah, now I think I can figure.  
  
Noah: This also explains where the third bullet went.  
  
Karen: Third bullet?  
  
Noah: Mhm. There were two bullets shot in Miriam’s body, but there was a third bullet fired from the other gun. That explains where it went.  
  
Karen: … Huh. That was… Actually helpful.  
  
Sky: I agree!  
  
Noah: Oh… (blushes) Thank you.  
  
Lee: See, Karen, a little compliment goes a long way. You don’t gotta be all doom and gloom all the time.  
  
Karen: Shut up.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Bloody bullet  
**  
Lee: So what now, Sky?  
  
Sky: I think this is everything on the cliff… But there’s still something else I want to examine before the investigation time runs out.  
  
Lee: And what’s that?  
  
Sky: The warehouse. According to Chizaki, it was broken through, so we’d better investigate that.  
  
Lee: Right. Good idea, Sky!  
  
Sky: Let’s just get going.  
  
The three say quick goodbyes to Karen and Miren and then quickly head to the first island’s warehouse. Thankfully, it’s pretty close to the bridge so there’s not much distance to travel after they’ve reached the first island.  
  
The warehouse was just as Chizaki said. Although it didn’t look like it took any major damage, the wood acting as the barricade had been take apart.  
  
Sky: … Well then.  
  
Lee: The way Chizaki described it, I thought someone had blown it up or something.  
  
Noah: With what fuel?  
  
Lee: Eh. I dunno. Was mainly exaggerating there.  
  
Sky: Well, there wasn’t even that much tampering here. It was just… Taken apart.  
  
Noah: Chizaki’s plan… Literally taken apart that easily. No wonder she’s so upset.  
  
Sky: No kidding. And this wood wasn’t easy to carry around. I was so sore the day after, and so was Miriam…  
  
Noah: So you and Miriam set up the barricade?  
  
Sky: And Chizaki. She’s super strong on her own, if you couldn’t tell, and I’m already pretty fit. Miriam insisted on helping, and she surprisingly got the job done.  
  
Noah: So you three were able to move around the wood…  
  
Sky: Yep. Like I said, it was pretty heavy to move around, which I’m sure is what Chizaki was banking on. That the wood would be so heavy that no one could move it. And… Someone moved it.  
  
Lee: So we see.  
  
Noah: Hm… (he approaches one of the pieces of wood and attempts to lift it up) Hrrgh!  
  
Sky: Huh?  
  
Noah doesn’t even lift it off the ground before he gives up.  
  
Noah: Wow… Never mind.  
  
Sky: Ok… What was that about?  
  
Noah: Oh! Right. I did that for a reason, I promise. Um… I just wanted to see how heavy the wood was. The answer is… Well, pretty heavy.  
  
Sky: Just what Chizaki had in mind.  
  
Noah: You wanna try, Lee?  
  
Lee: You kidding me? That thing is twice my size! It’ll rip my arms off, so no thank you. I prefer a different kind of long, hard wood, if you catch my drift.  
  
Noah: Ok then… Well that answers a question of mine.  
  
Lee: What’s the question?  
  
Noah: How heavy the wood was, and who could lift it. I’d bet that Oku definitely couldn’t lift the wood, and I dunno, Tatyana is pretty skinny. Not meaning to be judgemental.  
  
Sky: Wow, Noah, are you judging people by their weight??? Rude.  
  
Noah: O-Oh! Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that! We can ask Tatyana when we meet again if she could try lifting it. You’re right, let’s not mark Tatyana off the list.  
  
Sky: Woah! I was. Just joking. And mocking Tatyana’s fatphobic ways. Don’t worry about it too much.  
  
Noah: Oh… Um… Now I’m embarrassed.  
  
Sky: It’s ok, dude. I wasn’t being too clear anyways.  
  
Noah: Oh… Alright.  
  
Lee: Back on track though, to avoid any further confusion, we can just assume the ones who could move the wood around were Chizaki, Miriam, and Sky?  
  
Sky: Yeah… I guess. I can’t see Karen or Miren strong enough to do so, since the three of us were all physically fit in some way.  
  
Lee: That’s true… And Karen? Seriously, 90 pounds?? That’s concerning.  
  
Sky: Uh… Yeah. Well, it was good we cleared that up.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Fallen barricade**  
  
Noah: Let’s head inside too. (he opens the door and steps inside)  
  
Lee: For what?  
  
Noah: These are where the weapons are, right? I just wanted to check something.  
  
Sky: Shoot, but I don’t know where the weapons are… Miriam and Chizaki were the ones who put them away.  
  
Noah: Why don’t we just start from the back?  
  
Lee: Yeah! Let’s just do that.  
  
The three head to the back, and sure enough, boxes of weapons were lined up against the back of the warehouse. Noah immediately heads to one box and opens it up, examining its contents.  
  
Sky: Hey, careful! There’s a bunch of dangerous stuff in there!  
  
Lee: Well… Duh. It’s full of weapons.  
  
Sky: Yeah, but there’s not just guns. There’s a ton of sharp stuff in there too! He could easily hurt himself!  
  
Lee: Oh, right. Wouldn’t want him to cut himself on that edge, right?  
  
Noah: Um… I didn’t even touch the weapons.  
  
Sky: … Oh. Well that’s a relief!  
  
Noah: Yeah. I just wanted to look inside and check something.  
  
Lee: About what?  
  
Noah: Well… I guess I could’ve just assumed so since they’re all in boxes… But the arrangement of all of the weapons are random. And by that, I mean… They’re not sorted at all.  
  
Sky: Yeah, that makes sense. That’s how we packed the weapons. Just carefully threw them in without much thought.  
  
Lee: Carefully without much thought?  
  
Sky: Yeah. Why did you look for that, Noah?  
  
Noah: I guess I just wanted to confirm it for myself… I wasn’t the one to pack the weapons, after all.  
  
Sky: Well alrighty then.  
  
Lee: It’s something.  
  
Noah: (nods) Mhm. But that’s all I needed to know. Thanks for letting me investigate that.  
  
Sky: (shrugs) Hey, it’s an investigation. I can’t control you anyways. Besides, like I said, you’re pretty observant! So I’m sure all the evidence you can find will be helpful.  
  
Noah: Ah… Alright then.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Weapons**  
  
Lee: Oh! Sky, I had a question for you.  
  
Sky: (eyes shift around) For… Me?  
  
Lee: Yeah! You were the last one to see Miriam, right?  
  
Sky: Oh… Right, I was. We hung out for a bit yesterday. And then… Oh fuck, now that makes sense.  
  
Lee: Wait, what happened?  
  
Sky: She… She left early to go back to the hotel. She said it was to sleep early. And considering her time of death being early in the morning… (more gears turn in his head) Oh, fuck, that makes sense too!  
  
Lee: She went to bed early?  
  
Noah: But what’s the second part?  
  
Sky: I had trouble sleeping last night… And I woke up around 6 or something cuz I heard footsteps outside of my door. But when I went to check out what that sound was, I didn’t see anything in the hallway. And I thought it was all just a dream…  
  
Lee: So you think those footsteps belonged to Miriam?  
  
Sky: God… I’m afraid that’s very likely the case.  
  
Lee: But what the hell was she doing at that hour?  
  
Noah: …  
  
Sky: Noah… Are you thinking…?  
  
Noah: I… I don’t know. Maybe.    
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Last of Miriam**  
  
A chime plays, signaling the end of the investigation period.  
  
Monokuma: It’s time for the Class Trial! Please proceed to the bridge on the first island. Remember, attendance is mandatory! See you there!  
  
Sky: Well… That’s that.  
  
Lee: What a confusing case… You think we’ll be able to figure it out?  
  
Sky: Hey, like you said, we’ll get through it okay. So I… I trust your word on that. (he bites his cheek after saying that) We’re gonna get through it, right?  
  
Lee: … Right. Yeah. Let’s do this.  
  
Sky: (nods and smiles at Lee) Yeah. We can do this.  
  
Noah: … (he stares at Sky and Lee, but he smiles silently)  
  
The three exit the warehouse and walk to the bridge entrance, bracing themselves for yet another Class Trial.  
  
… Was it true? Was he really that desensitized to his friends’ deaths?  
  
The thought of that was terrifying.  
  
… But maybe it was just a thought.


	24. Chapter 4 Class Trial Part 1

**CHAPTER 4 CLASS TRIAL**   
  
**Truth Bullets:**

  * **Monokuma File #8:** The victim was Miriam Gardner, the Ultimate Track Star. The time of death was approximately 6:37 AM. The cause of death was blunt force trauma. Other injuries include a gunshot through Miriam’s left leg, another gunshot through her chest, a fractured spine, as well as many other broken bones.
  * **Miriam's body:** Miriam's body has two gunshot wounds, as well as a lot of broken bones. Her entire body is wet. 
  * **Location of body:** Miriam's body was found on the beach, but the crime scene was located on the cliff.
  * **Chizaki's plan:** Chizaki had planned to lock up all of the weapons inside the warehouse, but someone took down the barricade she had set up to access the weapons.
  * **Two guns:** Two guns were found at the crime scene. They both appear to be of the same model. One gun has five out of six bullets remaining, while the other gun has four out of six bullets remaining.
  * **Blood spatters:** There were two blood spatters found at the crime scene, each facing different directions.
  * **Ruined memorials:** Some of the memorials Miren had set up for the dead students next to the cliff were knocked over and ruined. The flowers were trampled and the stones were dispersed and had gone missing. Only a couple remain intact
  * **First Aid kit:** An open first aid kit was found. There were various supplies in there, but the only used items were the antiseptic wipes, the roll of gauze, and a pair of tweezers covered in blood.
  * **Bloody bullet:** A bloody bullet was found on the ground. 
  * **Fallen barricade:** Wood was used to block the door to the warehouse as a barricade, but they have now been cast aside. The wood was heavy, and only Chizaki, Sky, and Miriam have been proven to be able to lift and move the wood. 
  * **Weapons:** The weapons were the motive of this case. They were packed away at random in boxes and then placed and locked up in the warehouse.
  * **Last of Miriam:** Sky had last seen Miriam the evening before her death where she claimed to go to the hotel early to get an early sleep. Sky was also woken up at around 6 AM because of what he perceived to be footsteps outside of his door. 



**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!  
OBJECTIVE: **Discover the culprit behind Miriam Gardner's murder.   
  
Monokuma: Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and the blackened will be able to leave the island with no consequence.  
  
Sky: ...   
  
Karen: Well... Let's get this started. (she huffs) Again.  
  
Chizaki: ...   
  
Lee: And now presenting the age-old question: Where do we start?   
  
Tatyana: Well, I'll just get right to it. I think Chizaki is our killer.   
  
Sky: Wait, what?  
  
Chizaki: (exclaims) E-Excuse me?!  
  
Karen: What makes you say that?  
  
Miren: Perhaps we shouldn't jump to the accusations...  
  
Tatyana: It'll get the ball rolling at the very least. I don't intend to die here.   
  
Noah: Hm...  
  
Oku: So what do you have?   
  
Chizaki: I am NOT the killer!  
  
Tatyana: I have my reasons. Let's just get this started already.  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE**  
  
Truth Bullets:  
Miriam's body  
Fallen barricade  
Last of Miriam  
  
Tatyana: We can all agree  **the killer got through Chizaki's barricade** , correct?   
  
Noah: Yes... That's true.  
  
Tatyana: However, that wood  **isn't easy to lift or move around**  at the slightest.   
  
Noah: That's true as well.  
  
Tatyana: And only **three people**  are capable of handling that weight.   
  
Karen: That's **Chizaki, Sky, and Miriam**.   
  
Tatyana: Exactly. However, Sky discovered the body and Miriam is dead, so neither of them could get through the barricade.   
  
Tatyana: Meaning  **the only person left**  is Chizaki.   
  
Chizaki: B-But... That's...  
  
(use truth bullet: Last of Miriam to disprove "the killer got through Chizaki's barricade")  
  
Sky:  **No, that's wrong!**  
  
Sky: Ok, I'm gonna throw a completely out there theory, so just bear with me.  
  
Monokuma: Bear?  
  
Sky: Uh... Something tells me that this wasn't completed one-sided.   
  
Miren: What does that mean?   
  
Sky: Well, last evening, Miriam said she was, and I quote, "going to bed early". And early this morning a little before Miriam's time of death, I heard footsteps outside of my room.  
  
Karen: And those were Miriam's?  
  
Sky: Well... That's just the most likely case. The first part gives more of an indicator of what my theory is.   
  
Tatyana: And what's that? Just get to the point.  
  
Sky: I think... Miriam was in on this murder.   
  
Karen: Ok, I'm just gonna stop you right there. How the fuck is that even possible? Who would agree to their own death?  
  
Tatyana: Tanner.  
  
Karen: ...  
  
Sky: When you phrase it as "agreeing to their own death", you just make me sound stupid. So lemme describe it my own way. Miriam could've easily been the one to take down the barricade.  
  
Chizaki: Wh... What?  
  
Sky: Just... Hear me out. From the way Miriam was acting, it seemed like she had some place to be. Going to bed early only to wake up early, be found on the second island, need I remind you, DEAD, Miriam most definitely was planning something.   
  
Miren: Did she plan to murder someone herself?  
  
Noah: I don't think that's the case...  
  
Sky: Well, honestly, I really don't know at this point. All I know is that Chizaki wasn't necessarily the person who moved the barricade.   
  
TATYANA: There's too many loose ends!  
  
Tatyana: Are you hearing yourself? MIRIAM was the one who took down the barricade? She contributed to her own murder? There's no way. This was the killer's, likely Chizaki, doing.  
  
 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #1  
** Sky Marston vs Tatyana McClellan  
  
Truth Blades:  
Chizaki's plan  
Two guns  
Fallen barricade  
  
Tatyana: Are you serious? You really think Miriam was the one who took down the barricade?  
  
Tatyana: Which resulted in her getting KILLED?   
  
Tatyana: That's absolutely ridiculous.  
  
Tatyana: Why would Miriam take part in signing her own death wish?  
  
  
Sky: I really don't see it as that.   
  
Sky: But I do think that somehow, Miriam was not oblivious to what was going on.  
  
Sky: I think it's likely she did move the barricade.  
  
  
Tatyana: But why? Why would she do that?  
  
Tatyana: She  **had no reason**  to.   
  
Tatyana: The murder  **had to be one-sided** ,  
  
Tatyana: Because in this situation,  
  
Tatyana:  **No one would agree**  to their own death!   
  
(use Truth Blade: Two guns to refute "had to be one-sided")  
  
Sky:  **Cut it out!  
  
** Sky: Was the murder really one-sided?  
  
Tatyana: Wh- Of course it would be!  
  
Sky: Then why were there two guns?  
  
Tatyana: That's because- (she pauses) Well- ... I don't know.  
  
Chizaki: I found that confusing as well.   
  
Karen: Not to mention both guns were used as well.  
  
Tatyana: Well... What if the killer chose to shoot Miriam with two different guns?  
  
Noah: That's not possible. Miriam only had two gunshot wounds.  
  
Tatyana: Then- Maybe the killer missed shooting Miriam once!   
  
Sky: That's not possible either, because...  
  
(Choose Truth Bullet: Bloody bullet)  
  
Sky: We found the third bullet that was shot.  
  
Karen: I found it, just so you know. And it was gross and covered with blood.  
  
Sky: And if Miriam only had two gunshot wounds... That means someone outside of the killer-  
  
Karen: Miriam, probably.  
  
Sky: Shot that second gun.  
  
Tatyana: You sure there wasn't some hidden gun wound underneath her clothes?  
  
Noah: Um... The gun wounds went through her clothes. So... No.  
  
Lee: Wait, hold on, why do the gunshots even matter? The Monokuma File says she didn't die from being shot, it says blunt force trauma! So whoever shot the gun might not even be the killer.   
  
Miren: And what exactly does that mean?  
  
Lee: Maybe... We've been thinking about this case all wrong.  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #2  
** Truth Bullets:  
Miriam's body  
Location of body  
Blood spatters  
  
Lee: The Monokuma File says Miriam died from **blunt force trauma**...  
  
Lee: But what does that mean?   
  
Oku: Did  _someone hit Miriam_? That's usually what blunt force trauma means.   
  
Miren: Or  _something hit Miriam_.   
  
Tatyana: What does that even mean?   
  
Noah: Um... That's a bit of a weird wording, but...  
  
(use Truth Bullet: Miriam's body to agree with "something hit Miriam")  
  
Sky:  **I agree with that!  
  
** Sky: Though, like Noah said, it could be worded a bit differently.  
  
Miren: Hm?  
  
Sky: Blunt force trauma could mean... That Miriam hit something and she died because of that.  
  
Lee: But what was that?  
  
Sky: That would be...  
  
 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT  
** Question: What did Miriam hit before she died?  
Answer:  
W A T E R  
  
Sky:  **I've got it!  
  
** Sky: This could be an easily glossed over detail but... Miriam's body was wet.  
  
Lee: (bounces eyebrows) Oh?  
  
Chizaki: (clears throat) He means Miriam's body hit the water. She washed up on the beach shore, after all.  
  
Sky: Yes, exactly! I think the object Miriam hit, causing her death, was the water!   
  
Noah: That is a way you can die... I suppose death by falling is technically blunt force trauma.  
  
Sky: Yeah! So that's what the whole "blunt force trauma" spiel meant.   
  
LEE: That's way too cheap!  
  
Lee: Ok, so we've decided the cause of death.  
  
Lee: So doesn't that mean the guns actually have nothing to do with her death?   
  
 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #2  
** Sky Marston vs Lee Adams  
  
Truth Blades:  
Location of body  
Ruined memorials  
First Aid kit  
  
Lee: We've confirmed that Miriam died by hitting the water.  
  
Lee: So that means the gunshots have nothing to do with her death!  
  
Lee: Which means the person who shot her isn't necessarily the person who killed her!  
  
  
Sky: No, I don't think that's necessarily the case.  
  
Sky: Miriam could've fallen off the cliff because of the gunshot wounds.  
  
Sky: We shouldn't rule that possibly out!  
  
  
Lee: But there's  **no evidence**  that proves the gunshots have anything to do with Miriam's fall.  
  
Lee: For all we know  **it could've been a suicide**!   
  
Lee: Or someone else  **pushed her off the cliff**...  
  
Lee: It could've all been  **different people**!   
  
(Use Truth Blade: Ruined memorials to refute "no evidence")  
  
Sky:  **You need to cut it!  
  
** Sky: No... I really think the gunshots were the reason why Miriam fell off the cliff.  
  
Lee: Huh? But how?   
  
Sky: The ruined memorials.  
  
Miren: Ah... Right.  
  
Sky: Some were spared, but some of them had been knocked over and trampled. I think if Miriam were more stable before she fell, and I mean bullet-free, she would've paid more mind to the memorials before carelessly knocking them over and falling off the cliff.   
  
Miren: That's true... I think it's also worth mentioning that stones from the memorial were missing.  
  
Lee: Huh? Why?   
  
Miren: We can assume that the stones were lost to the sea and fell alongside... Erm, Miriam. But since they were on the edge of the cliff, they could only fall into the water.  
  
Tatyana: So?  
  
Miren: They had to be pushed off somehow. And I believe that unless Miriam personally pushed them off, she accidentally kicked them off moments before she fell. Allow me to elaborate further.  
  
Miren: I can assume that after Miriam was shot twice by the killer, she stumbled towards the cliff because of the impact of the bullets, and likely due to her leg injury, couldn't stop herself from falling off. In the process, she trampled some of the flowers and kicked some of the rocks over into the ocean. (he sighs) It's unfortunate, but that's how I believe the memorials were ruined.  
  
Karen: And how Miriam fell.  
  
Noah: Um, I'm sorry...  
  
Miren: (waves hand) You have nothing to apologize for, rest assured.   
  
Lee: But what's the point of all of this? The ruined memorials are kinda a given considering Miriam fell off the cliff.   
  
Sky: BUT, it proves that the gunshots caused Miriam to fall off the cliff. It wasn't her choice or the work of someone else, it was the killer's doing. And that killer was the one who shot Miriam!  
  
Lee: ... Ah.   
  
Oku: So what have we determined so far?  
  
Sky: Well... We've determined that Miriam knew about the murder plan, she could've easily been the one to move the barricade, and the gunshot wounds she received caused her to fall into the water and die.   
  
Tatyana: Hold on a second. I want to get back to one point.  
  
Sky: Huh?   
  
Tatyana: We still haven't proven Chizaki's innocence.  
  
Chizaki: Right... That. But I am not the killer!  
  
Tatyana: Unfortunately, we still don't have any proof of that. Just because Miriam could've been the one to move the barricade doesn't mean Chizaki was any less likely the one who actually moved the barricade.   
  
Miren: So we still haven't determined that... It's a Chizaki against Miriam case.  
  
Sky: But Miriam was the one up in the morning! Chizaki wasn't!  
  
Karen: Is there any proof of that?  
  
Sky: Karen...?  
  
Lee: But didn't Sky also mention Miriam going to bed early the day before? That was likely to get up early.  
  
Miren: Unfortunately, that isn't conclusive evidence. No one saw Miriam.  
  
Oku: And Chizaki... She was able to move the barricade. Not many people were capable of that.  
  
Noah: Yes, but so could Miriam!  
  
Tatyana: It probably would've been easier for Chizaki, considering her size and strength.  
  
Chizaki: That doesn't mean I'm the killer though! Because... Because I'm not!  
  
Tatyana: Convincing.  
  
MONOKUMA: Split down the middle?!  
  
Monokuma: Oh? Ohohoho? Ohohohohoho-  
  
Lee: Stooop.   
  
Monokuma: It's just as Death Becomes Him said!  
  
Miren: Is that... Me?   
  
Monokuma: Split down the middle! Festival Eleganza vs Speedy Gonzales! Who will reign victorious? Find out on this Class Trial's... Scrum Debate! Coming to a Class Trial near you riiiight about... Now!  
  
 **SCRUM DEBATE  
Question: **WHO TOOK DOWN THE BARRICADE?  
  
 **Miriam:** Sky Marston, Chizaki Hotohara, Lee Adams, Noah Campbell  
 **Chizaki:** Tatyana McClellan, Karen Thompson, Miren Aitou, Oku Shitanaga  
  
Tatyana: If Chizaki is the  **killer** , that means she's responsible for taking down the barricade!  
  
Lee: But if she's not the **killer** , then that means Miriam was the one!   
  
  
Karen: Chizaki could've been the one up  **early**  in the morning. Who says it was Miriam?   
  
Sky: But Miriam was the one who went to bed  **early** the night before!  
  
  
Miren: But Chizaki was strong enough to move the  **barricade**...  
  
Chizaki: So was Miriam! She was able to help to set up the  **barricade**!    
  
  
Oku: But Chizaki would have had the  **easiest**  time moving the barricade.  
  
Noah: But that's where it ends. Chizaki wouldn't have had the  **easiest**  time setting up the rest of the murder.    
  
Sky, Chizaki, Lee, and Noah:  **This is our answer!  
  
** Sky: I think that does it... If Miriam was the one who moved the barricade, then Chizaki couldn't have been the killer!   
  
Chizaki: It was likely Miriam was aiding the killer break into the warehouse.  
  
Tatyana: Oh, now you're calm and collected.  
  
Karen: But why? Why would Miriam do that?   
  
Miren: Clearly the killer didn't tell Miriam, "I plan on shooting and killing you", I feel as if the killer's intention was different, but it required access to the guns.  
  
Noah: ... That's it.  
  
Miren: What is it?  
  
Noah: That's the exact detail we need to pin down the killer.   
  
Lee: Wait, what?   
  
Sky: That's right... During the Scrum Debate you mentioned something about Chizaki having trouble doing something else aside from moving the barricade... What was that?  
  
Noah: I agree... About Miriam aiding the killer to enter the warehouse. They wanted to do that to obtain access to the weapons.   
  
Tatyana: And?  
  
Noah: And... Oku was right. Chizaki would've had the easiest time to take down the barricade, an easier time than Miriam, in fact.  
  
Oku: So what was the point...?  
  
Sky: Let him finish.  
  
Noah: But there's one detail... One detail that's been throwing me off this entire time. One detail that would make no sense if Chizaki were the killer.   
  
Lee: And what's that?  
  
Noah: Well... It's...  
  
(Choose Truth Bullet: Weapons)  
  
Sky: It's the weapons, right? The weapons in the warehouse.   
  
Noah: (nods) Yes, exactly. But they way they were packed and the way the guns were found at the crime scene just seemed... Off to me.   
  
Sky: The weapons... They were just packed at random into boxes without much thought.   
  
Chizaki: (nods) That's true... What of it?   
  
Noah: That's the thing. That's the thing! And what was it about the guns, Karen?  
  
Karen: They were... Of the same model.  
  
Lee: And how'd you know that?  
  
Karen: I mean, I don't. They just looked similar so I just guessed.  
  
Noah: They were of the same model, or at least, they looked way too similar. But if the killer went out of their way to specifically get the same model of a gun from boxes full of randomly assorted weapons... What does that mean?   
  
Tatyana: My question is why. Why did the killer do all of this? Two guns... Both of them being used... Miriam being in on it... And even helping the killer kill her? What in the world is going on?   
  
Noah: I think we'll understand the "why" of everything once we figure out who the killer is.  
  
Tatyana: And how do we do that?  
  
Noah: To do that... I'd like to ask one specific person a question. Just to confirm things. And to confirm who the killer is.  
  
Karen: You mean you know who the killer is?  
  
Noah: I... I think I have an idea. ... I think.  
  
Karen: You think?  
  
Oku: Who is it?  
  
Noah: I... Like I said, I still need to ask someone one question. Before I can decide.  
  
Tatyana: And who exactly is that person?  
  
Noah: ...  
  
Tatyana: Now is not the time to be silent!  
  
Lee: I'm on the edge of my seat right now! Or... My stand.   
  
Monokuma: I'm on the edge of my seat though! (he moves up a little in his chair)   
  
Sky: ... (he scans around the room)  
  
CHOOSE A PERSON!


	25. Chapter 4 Class Trial Part 2

CHOOSE A PERSON: LEE ADAMS  
  
Noah: Lee, I, um, don't mean to point any fingers, I promise, but... Didn't you used to run a gun shop?  
  
Lee: Wait, how'd you know? But to answer your question, technically, it was my parents' shop. I just helped out sometimes.  
  
Noah: ... I see then. So that would mean you have a knowledge of guns?   
  
Lee: (grins) Well, you could say that.  
  
Noah: So... I take it you'd be able to tell what guns are of the same model?   
  
Lee: (freezes) Uh.  
  
Sky: (looks back and forth between the two) Wait, are you suggesting-  
  
Noah: That Lee is the killer we're looking for? Yes. Yes I am.   
  
Lee: Uhhh... Pardon? I don't follow you.  
  
Noah: (he looks dead serious) Your knowledge of guns would've allowed you to pick out two guns of the same model in the midst of randomly assorted weapons. Isn't that suspicious?  
  
Lee: (raises her right hand in defense) Ok, I think we're straying away from "not pointing any fingers" thing. Like, you literally just accused me of killing a person. That's crazy!  
  
Chizaki: Lee... Don't tell me... You...  
  
Lee: Ok. I won't tell you. I wasn't the one who killed Miriam.   
  
Tatyana: What's your proof? It's guilty until proven innocent here.  
  
Oku: Or pressure the killer until they confess. Whichever works better for you.   
  
Lee: Uhh... I'll take the former! And I can provide you the exact proof you need to prove my innocence!  
  
Sky: (shuts eyes and thinks to himself) God, please, please prove yourself innocent...  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #3**  
Truth Bullets:  
Two guns  
Weapons  
Last of Miriam  
  
Lee: Sure, I could've been able to tell the guns were of the same model. But does that mean I'm the killer?  
  
Lee: Cuz, even Karen out of all people could tell that they were similar.  
  
Lee: _Anyone_  could've picked out two similar guns and be done with it.   
  
Noah: But they both had  **the same features**. Number of bullets, size, shape...   
  
Karen: First of all, fuck you.   
  
Karen: Second of all,  _you were into the guns_  as well. That makes you the most suspicious.  
  
Lee: But that doesn't mean I'm the killer.   
  
Lee: If I really wanted the guns,  **I'd have kept the guns**  to myself. Not kill someone with them, obviously.   
  
Tatyana: Is that really the truth?  
  
(Use Truth Bullet: Weapons to agree with "you were into the guns")  
  
Sky:  **I agree with that!  
  
** Sky: That's... That's very true.   
  
Lee: Wait, what?  
  
Sky: When Monokuma revealed the weapon motive... You were all over it.   
  
Karen: Yeah. You were drooling and everything. It's gross.  
  
Chizaki: It was one of the main reasons I decided on the barricade.  
  
Tatyana: So we've been ignoring the elephant in the room the entire time... Lee is the most likely one to have wanted to break into the warehouse.  
  
Lee: Well... Wasn't that your logic with Chizaki being the killer? And that turned out to be untrue? Just because I'm the most likely person doesn't mean I'm the killer! I mean, seriously? There's no hard evidence that I'm the one who killed Miriam!  
  
Noah: But there's no denying that you're the most suspicious person here.   
  
Karen: But... Why? Why the fuck would Miriam agree to help you, or if not you, the killer, enter the warehouse? Why were there two guns? There are still way too many unanswered questions.  
  
Sky: Then... Then let's answer those first before we fully convict Lee. If she even did it.  
  
Lee: Key word, "If".   
  
Miren: Miriam and the killer clearly made some sort of an agreement, as to an extent, this was planned. There were two guns of the same model... Even a First Aid kit. But what could that mean? Why did the killer do all of that preparation? What was the agreement?  
  
Chizaki: Perhaps the original intent was not to kill Miriam, but something else?  
  
Tatyana: What the hell do you do with a gun that's not killing?  
  
Sky: Not killing... With a gun?  
  
Miren: (eyes widen) ... Oh. I. I see how it is. But- It can't be- ... Can it?   
  
Sky: What? Have you figured it out?  
  
Miren: I... I think so. But... It's far too archaic. It wouldn't make sense... But at the same time... It makes sense.   
  
Tatyana: What are you even talking about?  
  
Sky: Could it be...  
  
 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT  
** Question: What did the killer and Miriam have planned?  
Answer:  
D U E L  
  
Sky:  **That hits the spot!  
  
** Sky: You're... Right, Miren. This is waaaay too out of date. I mean, seriously? A duel? No one does that anymore.  
  
Miren: But it makes sense, doesn't it?  
  
Sky: ... Yeah. It does.  
  
Tatyana: What do you mean, a duel?! Who would come up with such a ridiculous idea?  
  
Lee: Not me, obviously.  
  
Tatyana: Oh, quiet.  
  
Noah: (tilts head a little) A... Duel?  
  
Miren: (pushes up glasses) A duel is an agreed match between two opponents. It is usually planned ahead, and not only that, but the weapons are meant to match as well. That fits what we know so far, no?  
  
Tatyana: Is that a fucking-  
  
Miren: Though they were originally fought with swords, pistols became more commonly used up until the mid-nineteenth century when they officially became outlawed.   
  
Noah: ...  
  
Sky: It's like those things cowboys do in those cheesy wild west movies from way back then.  
  
Noah: Ohhh! I get it! They use guns in those, so it's like that?  
  
Miren: ... Yes. I suppose it is.   
  
Tatyana: For someone who spearheaded the accusation... Wow.  
  
Lee: That's extremely extra though, and that's definitely out of character for me!  
  
Karen: Are you hearing yourself? You are way too fucking extra all the time.  
  
Lee: Damn right I am. I mean-  
  
Sky: So we've discovered that the killer and Miriam made an agreement to set up a duel-like situation.   
  
Miren: That also explains the First Aid kit, as the intent in a duel is never to kill. They sought honor instead.  
  
Karen: (presses fingertips to forehead) I can't believe, after HALF OF US ARE DEAD, people are still playing chicken on the railroad tracks for something like HONOR. Do people just not learn from others' mistakes? Is that it? Do they just want to-  
  
Chizaki: Karen, please.  
  
Karen: ... (she huffs) Whatever. It's got nothing to do with me anyways, except for the fact that I MAY BE THE ONE DYING BECAUSE PEOPLE WANT HONOR!  
  
Chizaki: Karen!  
  
Karen: Ok, ok, I'm done.   
  
Oku: Hey... The duel explains something else too. Just... Just pointing it out. (he quickly glances to his side)  
  
Sky: And that would be...  
  
(Choose truth bullet: Blood spatters)  
  
Sky: The blood spatters.   
  
Karen: (blinks) Huh? Oh, right. They were facing two different directions.   
  
Oku: And if we look at the set up of a duel, two people stand a certain distance away from one another. Which means...  
  
Miren: That means both the killer and the victim fired a gun. At one another, specifically.   
  
Oku: Yes, that's exactly right.   
  
Sky: That's true... (smiles) Thank you, Oku.  
  
Oku: ... (he says nothing)  
  
Noah: It also explains why both guns were used. ... Now I see what Miren means. It's so arbitrary the killer would do this, but it makes way too much sense. ... Weird.  
  
Tatyana: Wait. But three bullets were fired. Where's the third blood spatter?   
  
Karen: Lost in the water, probably. Remember, the gunshots caused Miriam to fall into the sea.  
  
Lee: Welp. Nothing much to say here.  
  
Sky: What... What does that mean?  
  
Lee: But hey! You still haven't figured out everything yet. (she gives off a grin) So keep at it!  
  
Sky: Wait... Is that a confession? Did you really... Did you really kill Miriam?  
  
Lee: Who can say?  
  
Karen: If you really didn't kill her then you'd fight to save your innocence, not make us figure out your murder!  
  
Lee: I mean, I was hoping you guys would figure out somewhere along the way that I couldn't be the killer, buuut... That hasn't happened yet.  
  
Noah: Because, um, you're still the most suspicious. No offense.  
  
Lee: Hey! I'm just saying, Miren was the one who brought up the duel thing. Juuust sayin'.  
  
Miren: Why would I bring up evidence that completely changes the scope of the case and would further damn me as the killer?  
  
Karen: Yeah, if he were the killer, he'd probably just stand around and do nothing, like a certain someone right now.  
  
Lee: Well, that's rude.   
  
Chizaki: Before we devolve into even more petty insults... Lee does have a point. There are still more questions to be answered. Perhaps those maWho y prove Lee's innocence?   
  
Sky: God... I hope so. What other questions do you have?  
  
Chizaki: Well, now that it's been established that both Miriam and the killer fired at each other, this raises more questions. For example, who shot first? Why did Miriam shoot? Why did the killer shoot? If it's a duel, they shouldn't have chose to shoot one another.   
  
Miren: That's true... Questions always speculated when it came to historical duels.  
  
Sky: Hm... (he closes his eyes)  
  
 **LOGIC DIVE  
  
** Question: Who shot the first bullet?  
The killer or  **Miriam  
  
** Question: Who shot the next bullet?  
 **The killer** or Miriam  
  
Question: Who shot the final bullet?   
 **The killer**  or Miriam  
  
Why did the killer shoot?  
Because they wanted to or Because of spite or  **Because of self-defense  
  
** Sky:  **It all makes sense now!  
  
** Sky: Here's how it most likely went. And if you disagree, you can always try to argue.   
  
Karen: (mutters) Try...  
  
Sky: I think Miriam shot the killer the first time, and landed a hit on the killer. Hence one of the blood spatters.   
  
Sky: Then, the killer fired back, marking the second blood spatter. And to finish Miriam off, they fired the last shot at her, causing her to stumble off the cliff to her doom.   
  
Chizaki: But... Why? Why did Miriam shoot first?  
  
Karen: We all know what Miriam was like. Abrasive and reckless... I can see her being the first to shoot. Whether it be from paranoia or just not looking before she leaped... It's all possible. Especially since the killer was the one who planned to ensure that no one would die.  
  
Chizaki: And... The killer? Why would they shoot to kill?  
  
Sky: Self defense, I think. After they were shot once, they knew they had to retaliate or else Miriam might have killed them.  
  
Oku: Whether or not that actually would've happened, we'll never know.   
  
Lee: Huh. Interesting!   
  
Noah: Lee... Nothing has convinced me otherwise. I still believe you are the killer. Do you have anything to say?  
  
Lee: Well... By your logic, if Miriam shot the killer, then wouldn't they still have a gunshot wound?  
  
Sky: That's-  
  
Lee: And it's obvious to figure out, y'know? The used First Aid kit, the bloody tweezers, the bloody bullet on the ground. The killer must have some injury on them. Besides, technically, it's only been a couple hours since they've been shot. Bullet wounds can't heal that easily.  
  
Sky: (grits teeth) What... What's your point?  
  
Lee: My question is, where's the gunshot wound then? Do you see it on me? Do you see it on anyone else?   
  
Noah: But that doesn't mean-  
  
Lee: Gunshot wounds go through clothing. We've established this. It wouldn't be easily to cover up.  
  
Karen: Couldn't you just change into clothes that didn't have bullet holes in them?   
  
Lee: Wouldn't that be painful to do, though? Easier said than done.  
  
Karen: Of course you have the experience!  
  
Oku: Please, just... Get to the point. Stop drawing this out.  
  
Tatyana: I agree.  
  
Lee: Well then! Riddle me this. Where's the gunshot wound? Shouldn't that indicate who the killer is? And if you can't find that wound on me, then there's no way I can be the killer! It'd have to be someone else!   
  
Sky: I...   
  
Lee: Sky...  
  
Sky: ...  
  
Lee: You don't want to convict me, do you?   
  
Sky: ...  
  
Lee: ... It's ok. Do what you will. If it turns out I'm not the killer, great. But if I am... Do what you must.   
  
Sky: Stop it... Get out of my head! Don't try to guilt me like this!  
  
Lee: Wait, no, I-  
  
Sky: (fires back, ablaze) I know exactly where your gunshot wound is! And I can prove once and for all you're the killer! And finally- FINALLY, you'll admit to your crime!   
  
 **PANIC TALK ACTION/FINAL QUESTION  
** Question: "Where could the gunshot injury be? Miriam had to have shot someone!"  
Answer:  
UNDER-NEATH JAC-KET  
  
Sky:  **It's over!  
  
** Sky: Lee... Take off your jacket.  
  
Lee: ... (she pauses, but immediately jumps to her usual facade) Oh? In front of all these people? I like where this is-  
  
Sky: (dead serious) LEE. I don't have time for your stupid fucking jokes. Take off your jacket right now!  
  
Noah: Oh my god...  
  
Lee: ... (quietly) Alright. ... Sorry.  
  
Sky: Sorry fixes nothing. Just do it. (he looks away from Lee)  
  
Slowly, Lee takes off her jacket. And underneath...  
  
Is exactly what they've been looking for.  
  
Lee's left sleeve on her t-shirt has been torn off, and in place is a bloody gauze wrapped around her left shoulder.  
  
Lee: (gives off a painful smile) ... Happy?  
  
Sky: (poison dripping from his voice) Not in the fucking slightest.  
  
Noah: That explains why you didn't even try to lift up the wood... You were already injured, weren't you?   
  
Lee: (nods) ... Yeah. You got me. Everything you've said... The duel, the plan with Miriam, the injuries... It's all right. And I... I'm the one who killed Miriam.  
  
Sky: Then let's settle this.  
  
Lee: By voting?  
  
Sky: (narrows eyes) Oh, as much as I'd love to just skip to the voting and never have to see your lying face ever again, no. Not yet. We've still gotta solidify all the horrible and deceiving lies you've told us- the ones you specifically told ME.  
  
Lee: Sky, I-  
  
Sky: (screaming) YOU SAID EVERYTHING WAS GOING TO BE OK! THAT WE'D ALL GET OUT FINE! WAS THAT- WAS THAT ALL JUST A LIE TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER? JUST LIKE HOW LEX WAS?  
  
Lee: No, that's not it!  
  
Sky: (takes a deep breath) You know what? Forget it. I don't even want to waste my spit on you. I'm going to end this once and for all. And then... We can vote.  
  
Chizaki: Sky... Please...  
  
Sky: Chizaki... Don't worry. Let's just get this over with.  
  
Lee: ...  
  
 **CLOSING ARGUMENT**  
  
Sky: As usual, this all started because of a motive. Monokuma offered us a shit ton of weapons to kill with, just so long as another death wasn't a stabbing. And the killer was instantly in love, and Chizaki, like a rational person, God bless your soul, decided to take action to prevent a death. She packed up all the weapons in boxes and locked them up in the warehouse, blocking the entrance to the warehouse with pieces of heavy wood. That way, not only could the weapons not be accessed, but anything else that could be used for a murder would be blocked off as well.  
  
Sky: Unfortunately, someone had to go and ruin that.  
  
Sky: The killer then met up with Miriam sometime later to plan the duel they had set up. The killer made it seem like they weren't going to kill Miriam, which is likely why she agreed, and that probably was the killer's original intent. Unfortunately, someone ended up dying anyways. But the killer needed Miriam's help to get to the weapons. So, Miriam went along with the killer's plan and decided to rest up early the evening before, which I ended up witnessing. And then, the next morning, before the time of death, I heard footsteps outside of my door. They were likely Miriam's, getting ready to help set up her own murder.  
  
Sky: Miriam helped the killer take down the barricade, since she was strong enough to do so. Then, the killer entered the warehouse and thanks to to their knowledge of guns, they were able to pick out two guns of the same model from the boxes of assorted weapons. After all, a duel required matching weapons. Then, First Aid kit in hand if things went south, the two headed to the cliff on the second island, ready to start their duel.  
  
Sky: Miriam was the first to shoot, likely out of paranoia. She shot the killer in the shoulder, and in "self-defense", the killer shot her twice. Once in the leg, once in the chest. Rather than kill her instantly, this caused Miriam to stumble and fall off the cliff, trampling some flowers and knocking over the memorials Miren had set up. Then, Miriam fell to her doom, the impact of her body hitting the water killing her.   
  
Sky: Meanwhile, the killer was sadly alive. With the First Aid kit, they took out the bullet lodged in their left shoulder and did their best to patch it up, hiding it with their jacket. That way, it would seem like they were never injured in the first place. They returned to the hotel, leaving the crime scene and Miriam behind.   
  
Sky: After the morning call and discovering Miriam's disappearance, we ran off to find her, only to find her dead body washed ashore. And now... All of the details point to one person. Only one person could've done this.   
  
He points at Lee, though he refuses to look at her.  
  
Sky:  **You, LEE ADAMS, THE ULTIMATE ENTREPRENEUR!**  
  
(glass shattering sound)  
  
Lee: ...  
  
Sky: ...  
  
Lee: ... You did it. Congrats. (she smiles lightly)  
  
Sky: This isn't the time to fucking celebrate.   
  
Karen: Uhhh... Can we just vote? There's nothing else we can discuss... Sky's got it all down, and Lee confessed, so let's just get this over with.   
  
Miren: Yes, I concur.  
  
Sky: ... Right. Let's just get this over with.  
  
Lee: ... (she looks away sadly)  
  
 **CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED.**  
  
Monokuma: Woot woot! You got it right! The blackened responsible for killing Miriam Gardner is Lee Adams!   
  
Lee: ... (she still says nothing, tears streaming down her face)  
  
Sky doesn't even know what to say. He's way too overwhelmed. All the emotion he didn't feel for Miriam comes rushing back towards Lee. He clutches his head and stares at the ground, trying to stop the pounding. The rest of the room is silent as well. No one knows what to say anymore.   
  
Noah: ...  
  
Lee: Guys, I-  
  
Quick footsteps rush up to Lee. Sky looks up as soon as a slap is heard.  
  
Lee: (wide-eyed, stunned from the slap) ...  
  
Chizaki stands in front of Lee, her arm lowering.  
  
Oku: Chizaki...?  
  
Chizaki: (trembling, teary-eyed) You... Why did you... No, why COULDN'T you understand the weight of your actions?!   
  
Lee: ...  
  
Chizaki: (crying now, but also really fucking pissed) I spent... All of that time... All of that work... I didn't want another murder to happen! NONE OF US DID! SO WHY?! WHY DID YOU PUT US ALL THROUGH ALL OF THIS PAIN AND SUFFERING- AGAIN?!   
  
Lee: I-I... I never wanted to kill Miriam... It was out of self defense! I didn't want to kill her!   
  
Tatyana: That's completely ridiculous. This all could have been avoided if you had just followed Chizaki's plan! If you left the barricade untouched! You planned to get weapons from the warehouse, which is just asking for a murder, whether or not you wanted one!  
  
Chizaki: E-Exactly! And even if your intention wasn't to kill, what if SOMEONE ELSE stole weapons from the barricade YOU took down and used that to kill? What then?!   
  
Miren: E-Everyone, I don't think-  
  
Chizaki: (cuts Miren off) We had no time limit. Our way of life wasn't being threatened. Nothing stopped us from locking up the weapons. NO ONE HAD TO DIE! Do you realize that? Do you realize we all could've prevented another murder from happening? If not for YOU?  
  
Lee: ... (continues crying)  
  
Seeing Lee cry makes Sky a little upset on the inside. He thought someone would stop the screaming, but Oku, Karen, and Noah all look away. Then he realizes. There was no Vincent to stop this. No Krystal. No Miriam.  
  
The killing game took all of his friends away. And it was about to take another one.  
  
Still filled with anger and sadness, Sky still decides to say nothing.   
  
Lee: I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to kill...  
  
Tatyana: Pitiful apologies of a child.  
  
Chizaki: (tears streaming down her face) Sorry doesn't bring Miriam back... Sorry doesn't stop another execution!   
  
Lee: ...  
  
There's no good explanation for what Lee did. She saved no one by killing, she had no reason to do so, and all she did was cause more death and despair.  
  
Monokuma: Ah! That reminds me! It's execution time!  
  
Karen: ... Fuck. Not again.  
  
Monokuma: That's right! I've prepared a very special punishment for Lee Adams, the Ultimate Entrepreneur!  
  
Lee: ... (she says nothing, but nods slowly)   
  
Noah: Lee... I'm... I'm sorry.  
  
Lee: (laughs a little, sadly) You've got nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be sorry.  
  
Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!  
  
Lee: (she nods, wiping her tears) ... Yeah. I really do deserve this.   
  


**GAME OVER**   
**LEE HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**   
**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

**STRIKE-OUT**  
 **ULTIMATE ENTREPRENEUR LEE ADAMS' EXECUTION: EXECUTED  
**  
Lee is surrounded with angry protesters, holding massive signs that indicate a strike. 

  
They yell indiscriminately at Lee and near in, but before they can get to her, she sees an opening through the crowds and runs through. She breaks through the crowd and makes a run for it, though her arm injury wears her down quickly. The crowd of angry people notice and follow her. Lee continues running, newspapers articles flying around her that reads "EMBEZZLEMENT", "CORRUPTION", and "TAX FRAUD" and flooding the streets. Sirens start flashing and sounding behind her, but she still continues, running slower and slower because of her injury. Eventually, she's cornered. She looks up, seeing an "EXIT" sign at the top of the wall. But she can't climb. She looks behind her and sees the crowd nearing in on her, but a group of Monokuma Police burst through the crowd, firearms ready. Lee realizes there's no way out, nods, and sits down on the ground, closing her eyes. 

The Monokuma fire away. 

...

As soon as the execution is over, Sky falls to his knees, crying. 

Sky: Why... Why did this have to happen...?

Chizaki: (rushes to Sky) Sky... I'm so, so sorry...

Tatyana: (turns away) She got what she deserved. It's just as she said.

Sky: (sobbing) Everyone... Everyone's leaving, they're all gone... I don't want to lose anyone else...

Karen: ... And we're not. No one else is gonna die. 

Sky: Stop that... That's a lie, and you know it.

Karen: Eh...?

Sky: We've been saying that from day one! That no one would die, that we'd all get out of here alive- but look where we are now! Twelve of us are fucking dead! We've lost so many people! So many of our friends, and people we thought we cared about...

Noah: ... (looks down)

Oku: ...

Sky: And no matter what we do... (he looks back at the execution grounds) More people are going to die. We can't avoid that.

Miren: Are you saying we should give up then? 

Sky: I- I don't know what to do anymore! We can't escape this killing game, and everything we do is pointless! More people die, and we just end up here all over again!

Karen: But we have to keep going. That's the thing. Miren is right- Everything we do isn't pointless, and we can't just give up. 

Sky: I just... I don't want to lose anyone else. I don't want to hurt anymore... I don't want to be betrayed... I don't want to watch my friends die when there's nothing I can do about it!

Oku: You don't think we feel the same way? My brother got killed and there was nothing I could do about it... All I could do was lay there as Towa died in horrible pain, and every fucking day I lie awake wishing I was the one who died in his place... But there's no changing the past. All we can do is move forward.

Karen: He's right. It's just as you told me.

Tatyana: We have to work towards a better ending if we want our actions to be meaningful. 

Noah: And we can never give up. 

Miren: We can't afford to do so. 

Chizaki: And... Sometimes, not everything goes to plan. In fact, not a lot does, no matter what your efforts are. But that's no excuse to give up everything.

Karen: So stand up, Sky. And keep moving, ok? (she extends an arm to him)

Sky: ... 

He takes Karen's hand and stands up. Karen immediately pulls him into a hug. Everyone else joins in the hug as well.

Oku: (breaks away) Remember, Sky, you're not alone. That's what you told me, right?

Karen: (smiles lightly) For someone who spends a lot of time giving advice, you could really afford to follow your own words.

Sky: Heh... (he laughs a little and wipes at his tears) ... Yeah. Thank you. I... I really needed that. I don't know what was running through my head just now.

Chizaki: Please, don't worry about that. But for now... Let's rest. 

Sky: Please.

The remaining students step back into the elevator, and it slowly carries them back up to the surface. The light of the evening sun greets them, ending the day and ending yet another class trial.

REMAINING: 7.

...

Item obtained: Black and blue tracksuit  
Your face could easily match the color of this tracksuit if you had ever challenged the one who wore this. Though... I guess that's not something you'll ever need to worry about now. ... Hold on, why are there holes in this?

Item obtained: Shop keys  
Access the shop with these! Take control! ... Don't let the business die just as the owner did.  


	26. Chapter 5-1

**CHAPTER 5: The Fragile Thread Of Life  
**  
Monokuma: Gooood morning! It is now 8 AM, and officially daytime! Please enjoy yet another bea-utiful day!  
  
Another…?  
  
…  
  
Though Sky woke up to the morning announcement, he was one of the first ones there in the kitchen. The only other person there at the time was Chizaki.  
  
Chizaki: Ah! Sky, good morning!  
  
Sky: (yawns) Good morning, Chizaki.  
  
Chizaki: Um… How are you feeling?  
  
Sky: I’m fine. (he rubs at his eyes) Why?  
  
Chizaki: Oh, uh… It… It’s nothing. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I stepped out of line and-  
  
Sky: … (his voice gets quiet) Oh. Right.  
  
Chizaki: Sky?  
  
Before Sky thinks of what to say next, Oku enters the room.  
  
Chizaki: Oh! Oku, good to see you. How are you?  
  
Oku: (not looking at Chizaki or Sky. Or anything) Fine.  
  
Chizaki: …  
  
Oku: …  
  
Sky: (Internally) A couple days ago, he and Towa were the chattiest people in the room… And now…  
  
Oku: Sorry, I’ll just- (he stumbles away on his crutches)  
  
Chizaki: D-Don’t worry! You have nothing to apologize for! (she heads towards Oku to help him, leaving Sky)  
  
Sky: (Internally) Well… That saved any awkwardness… And traumatic recollection. (he sighs out loud)  
  
Karen enters next, clutching her journal closely to her side.  
  
Karen: Good morning. How are you feeling?  
  
Sky: Fine. Let’s end this conversation right now while we’re at it.  
  
Karen: Huh? Well… (she takes a moment to think, then nods) Alright then. (leaves Sky)  
  
As Sky heads to get food, the remaining students enter on their own accord. Miren, Tatyana, Noah… They all go about their days as normal. As if nothing had happened the day before.  
  
… Nothing had changed. No one had died.  
  
Sky winces as he eats his food.  
  
Is that really how he wanted to view the dead?  
  
A voice snaps him out of his own head.  
  
Tatyana: It’s been another two trials. Does this mean a new island is opening?  
  
Miren: Hm… If there is, Monokuma hasn’t said anything yet.  
  
Karen: To be fair, the last time he announced it was around noon. Maybe he’s still preparing things.  
  
Noah: Not only that, but didn’t Monokuma say the amount of trials we needed to go through wasn’t set… It’s not necessarily two trials per island.  
  
Oku: So we could go through eighteen trials before the next island was opened.  
  
Noah: Well… Theoretically, yes. But there’s not enough of us left to have eighteen more trials.  
  
Oku: Reassuring, T- (he stops) Yeah. Thanks.  
  
Noah: You’re… Welcome?  
  
Karen: But that doesn’t mean we should kill just for a new island. It’s not worth it.  
  
Chizaki: Well, of course we know that, but… I highly doubt that will stop anyone.  
  
Karen: Huh…? But-  
  
Chizaki: Oh! Don’t mind me, just muttering things to myself.  
  
Karen: No, you clearly-  
  
Sky: (clears throat) So I think we can just assume that we shouldn’t expect a new island. And just go about our days. As normal.  
  
Miren: Yes, it’s safe to assume that. Let’s just… Do that.  
  
Karen: But… (she looks around the room) … Fine. Yeah. Alright. I’m done eating anyways.  
  
Miren: But you haven’t-  
  
Karen: I’ll be in my room. (she quickly leaves)  
  
Noah: In and out, just like that.  
  
Oku: … Things seem tense.  
  
Tatyana: Well, of course. After everything’s that happened-  
  
Oku: So much for our “let’s band together” friendship speech, then.  
  
Noah: As snarky as usual, I see. Good to see you’re recovering, Oku.  
  
Oku: … Y-Yeah. Um… Sure. Whatever.  
  
Another awkward silence.  
  
Oku: I’m… Just gonna go.  
  
Chizaki: Where are you going?  
  
Oku: Just for a walk, I guess. I need to get used to… Yeah. (he slowly staggers off on his crutch and prosthetic leg)  
  
Sky: … (he sighs and gets up as well)  
  
Chizaki: Are you leaving as well?  
  
Sky: Yeah… I’m done eating anyways. I’ll probably just check on Oku or something.  
  
Chizaki: That’s a good idea. Thank you, Sky. And… I’m sorry. Again.  
  
Sky: Don’t sweat it. (he shrugs half-heartedly and leaves the hotel)  
  
It was pretty easy to catch up to Oku, since he was moving at an extremely slow pace. He’s muttering things to himself.  
  
Sky: Hey, Oku. You doing okay?  
  
Oku: Sky… Do you need something?  
  
Sky: Nah, just checking on you. Making sure you’re not passed out or dying or anything. Y’know, the usual.  
  
Oku: Well… I’m fine. Thanks.  
  
Sky: Mind if I walk with you though?  
  
Oku: Why?  
  
Sky: Just need to kill time, I guess. Besides, everyone’s worried sick about you, and it’d also really suck if you happened to die out here. Soooo… Lot’s of reasons.  
  
Oku: Would it really though?  
  
Sky: Would it really what?  
  
Oku: (stares at the ground) Would it really be so bad if I had to die?  
  
Sky: (doesn’t know how to react) Wh- But- No- D-Don’t say things like that!  
  
Oku: Why? It’s the truth, isn’t it? All that friendship talk we had last night… It was all just a lie. We all know more people are going to die, and it might as well just be dead weight like me.  
  
Sky: No… How… How can you say that? I don’t want you to die, no one does! No one deserves to die!  
  
Is what he kept telling himself.  
  
Oku: But maybe… Maybe I do.  
  
Sky: Oku! Why would you say that?!  
  
Oku: (he glares, going on the defensive) I treated my brother like SHIT! And now he’s dead! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LIVE WITH THAT?  
  
Sky: But… You… You said… To move forward. That I’m not alone. The same applies to you! How can you just say all of this after what you told me last night?! Was that all just a lie?  
  
Oku: No, but you can all move forward without me. If another motive threatens our lives… You know what to do.  
  
Sky: You don’t realize the effects of this, do you?  
  
Oku: It’s clear you fail to as well.  
  
Sky: …!  
  
Oku: At least… (he stops and shuts his eyes tight) At least if I’m dead I can be with Towa again. Now, like this, I really am alone.  
  
Sky: Is… Is that what your brother would want?  
  
Oku: … (he pauses, and his face softens) How would I know…? For all I know he wants me dead and… I really can’t blame him if that’s the case.  
  
Sky: But how do you know if he does?  
  
Oku: Because of the way I treated him! No shit would he have resentment over me living, and if I could, I’d gladly take his place in a heartbeat. I’m the one who deserved to die…  
  
Sky: Oku… (Sky’s instinct is to hug Oku, but he immediately pulls away)  
  
Oku: Don’t touch me.  
  
Sky: … Sorry.  
  
It’s quiet as the two still continue to walk. Sky refuses to leave and tries to think of a different conversation starter so their conversation wouldn’t end on such a depressing note.  
  
Sky: Hey… Your recorder is still missing. Did you stop bringing it around?  
  
Oku: (dully) I never got it back in the first place.  
  
Sky: What? But… Everyone else got their stuff back after Rita’s trial.  
  
Oku: Yeah, well I didn’t. It’s not like I would’ve needed it back anyways.  
  
Sky: But it was a keepsake of yours, right?  
  
Oku: Of memories of Towa. I’m better off without it.  
  
Sky: …  
  
Oku: … Look, I’m... I’m sorry, I know I’m being harsh and everything but- It’s hard. It’s really, really hard. I want to get better and I want to move forward, but there’s a voice inside telling me that I don’t deserve to go on, and I should be the one to die… (he blinks away his tears) I think that voice might be Towa’s.  
  
Sky: Funny, I hear that voice a lot too. Guess Towa lives in both of us. (he cracks a small smile) Too soon?  
  
Oku: Huh?  
  
Sky: … Never mind. That was stupid of me to say.  
  
Oku: … Alright.  
  
Sky: I’m tired of being preachy all the time, but what matters is that you ignore that voice in your head. Because it’s not Towa. It’s not what he wants. If he truly was your brother, he wouldn’t hate you like this.  
  
Oku: How can you say that…?  
  
Sky: Just like what you said. Well, technically, what I said that you said to me. We have to move forward, no matter what.  
  
Oku: …  
  
Sky: Please, Oku… Keep on living. It’s what Towa would want.  
  
Oku: Are you sure…?  
  
Sky: (smiles) Positive.  
  
Oku: … (he smiles lightly to himself) Thank you. I… I really needed to talk about this.  
  
Sky: You feeling better then?  
  
Oku: … (he takes another step) Yeah. I think I am.  
  
Sky: (nods) Good then.  
  
The tension eases between the two as they continue to walk around the island (granted, very slowly). They continued to talk about various things, even if it didn’t make all that much sense, but anything to get both of their minds off of things. They needed it.  
  
Soon enough, they make it back to the hotel. Hours had passed, but the day was still young.  
  
Oku: I’m gonna head back to my room. I needed this, but… I’m exhausted too.  
  
Sky: You sure?  
  
Oku: Yeah, I’m good. I feel a lot better now. A lot more grounded, honestly. And it’s thanks to you.  
  
Sky: Aw, shucks. I’m proud of you though, Oku. It’s not everyday you go through something like this.  
  
Oku: That’s true…  
  
Sky: Take care of yourself, okay? Eat some food. Stay hydrated. Get some rest.  
  
Oku: (grins a little) Thanks, Chizaki. You too.  
  
Sky: Pfft. (he can’t help but laugh at that) Yeah, yeah. You know she’s right though, and so am I.  
  
Oku: Yeah… (he smiles again, for real) Just… Thank you Sky. I know I’ve never been the best or most honest person, but I mean it. Thank you for everything.  
  
Sky: It’s the least I could do for you.  
  
They both smile at each other, and Oku heads back into the hotel. Sky, however, chooses to stay outside.  
  
Sky: What to do now…? Or rather… Who should I check up on.  
  
Sky: Hm… Oh, right. I bet Miren’s off to fix the memorials. I should check the second island to see how he’s doing.  
  
So Sky does that and heads to the second island cliff. Any evidence of a murder was gone, and it left an unsettling feeling inside of Sky. However, Miren was there, as expected, hunched over and facing the water again.  
  
Sky: Miren?  
  
He doesn’t respond.  
  
Sky: …  
  
Sky: (clears throat) Maybe you should choose a different place to place the memorial stuff? Just a suggestion.  
  
Miren: (looks up) Huh? Oh. Hello, Sky.  
  
Sky: (waves) Hey there. How’s it going, dude?  
  
Miren: It’s… Fine, I suppose. And to answer your question, I believe it’s even more necessary that the memorials be placed here. I’ve added two more as well.  
  
Miren has replaced all the stones, but the flowers are gone. There’s now twelve memorials.  
  
Sky: …  
  
Miren: Are you alright?  
  
Sky: … (swallows) Yeah. I’m fine. Sorry.  
  
Miren: No need to apologize… I understand that this is a lot. Twelve deaths in only two weeks…  
  
Sky: It’s only been two weeks…?  
  
Miren: (nods sadly) But it’s felt like an eternity.  
  
Sky: God… (he collapses onto the ground and sits down on the grass) When can all of this end?  
  
Miren: That’s up to us for the decide. (he takes a seat next to Sky)  
  
Sky: You don’t mean by getting to two people, do you?  
  
Miren: That would be the easiest way to end the killing game, but… (shakes his head) No. We can’t afford to let that happen.  
  
Sky: I’m so tired of this killing game… Tired isn't even the right word to describe it.  
  
Miren: Worn out? Exhausted? Drained?  
  
Sky: Worn out works.  
  
Miren: I’m glad to help.  
  
Sky: … Hm…  
  
Miren: Hm?  
  
Sky: All we’ve been doing as of late is just worrying about this stupid killing game. Couldn’t we just live without it? Live on this island like normal?  
  
Miren: That wouldn’t be possible. Monokuma would threaten our lives again, similarly to the first two motives.  
  
Sky: What else can he do though? The last two motives didn’t threaten our lives.  
  
Miren: Yet we killed anyways.  
  
Sky: … So we did.  
  
Sky: (frowns) …  
  
Miren was right, though. They were the ones who sent their friends to their deaths. Lex, Krystal, Rita, Lee… They all wanted to keep living. And Sky had just sent them to their deaths. In a way, Sky was no better than the murders, was he…?  
  
Miren: What do you like to do, Sky?  
  
Sky: (blinks) What?  
  
Miren: Do you have any hobbies? Outside of your talent, of course.  
  
Sky: I mean… Yeah. Duh. Why do you ask that?  
  
Miren: We’ve spent all this time worrying about the killing game, and I realize my knowledge of you is quite limited. A strong connection is desired for a reliable trust and friendship, no?  
  
Sky: … Huh. That’s true, I guess.  
  
Miren: Besides, it’d be good to just talk for once. So we don’t have to think about any of our troubles. It’d be nice, for once.  
  
Sky: It really would…  
  
Miren: So what do you like to do, Sky?  
  
Sky: This would be the perfect time to say “anyone” and bounce my eyebrows seductively, but I’ll skip that part.  
  
Miren: You just said it, but… Alright.  
  
Sky: But a serious answer would be… Well, I like to exercise. Gotta keep myself in check, after all.  
  
Miren: I see then…  
  
Sky: What about you, Miren?  
  
Miren: M-Me?  
  
Sky: Yeah! I’ll ask you the same question. What do you like to do?  
  
Miren: (glances to the side) Well…  
  
Sky: Wellll?  
  
Miren: It’s… A bit embarrassing. Definitely not something as expected as exercising. Or… Well, actually it would be very expected for someone like me. And-  
  
Sky: Is it really that bad?  
  
Miren: (flustered) It’s nothing harmful! I just… (his brow furrows) Um. I apologize for that outburst just then.  
  
Sky: Hey, I don’t judge. Like you said, it’s harmless. How bad it could be?  
  
Miren: Well, if you won’t judge… And a close connection is needed for friendship…  
  
Sky: Mhm. Things we’ve just said.  
  
Miren: Yes… Well.  
  
Sky: Well?  
  
Miren: It just so happens that… That I have an interest in musical theater and drama.  
  
Sky: … Is that it?  
  
Miren: What do you mean by that?  
  
Sky: I mean… I don’t get why you made it seem like it was a huge deal. Musical theater’s cool. Who doesn’t like that stuff?  
  
Miren: … Oh. My apologies then. I didn’t want it to seem like I was making a big deal out of this.  
  
Sky: Not at all!  
  
Miren: You don’t see it as a ridiculous stereotype or anything…?  
  
Sky: What? No. Why? Is that what others have said in the past?  
  
Miren: No… I’ve never really expressed this interest with anyone before.  
  
Sky: So then why’d you think that?  
  
Miren: (tilts head slightly) Is it not a stereotype for gay men to enjoy musical theater?  
  
Sky: What…? (he realizes) Oh, fuck. I didn’t even know you were gay, dude! (he laughs) Guess that shows how little we actually know each other… (sighs) You were right on that front.  
  
Miren: … Oh. I see then. Um… Once again, I apologize. This really didn’t need to be that big of a deal.  
  
Sky: (grins) No worries, no worries. I get what you mean though. But… You said you never expressed this interest with anyone. Did you not have any close friends? Or family?  
  
Miren: (shakes head) Neither, really. I was too caught up in my own work to ever actually experience friendship. And my family…  
  
Sky: No?  
  
Miren: … No. I’d rather leave it at that.  
  
Sky: (nods) Aight. That’s cool.  
  
Miren: (looks up) Ah, look at the time. I hadn’t realized I had occupied so much of your time, my apologies.  
  
Sky: (smiles) No worries! I really liked spending time with you, Miren.  
  
Miren: (smiles to himself, maybe blushing. Maaaybe.) And I too. Though I’d best be on my way now.  
  
Sky: For what?  
  
Miren: Nothing in particular… Just wanting to spend some time indoors. In air conditioning. (he laughs a little)  
  
Sky: (laughs too) Right, right. I get that. Well, I’ll see you then.  
  
Miren: Goodbye for now then. (he heads off, leaving Sky alone on the cliff)  
  
Sky: Hm… (he smiles) That was nice.  
  
As he heads back to the first island, he notices Noah in the garden, taking pictures. Sky decides to spend some time with him. The sun was setting, but there was no harm being with Noah, especially when it was getting dark.  
  
Sky: Hey, Noah. What’s up?  
  
Noah: (snaps) Yep, that’s going in my-  
  
Noah: … (he looks at Sky) Hi, Sky.  
  
Sky: ‘Sup. So you’re taking pictures?  
  
Noah: Mhm. Since the sun is setting, the lighting is always especially nice. It makes things seem like everything is golden… Like heaven.  
  
Sky: Huh. I didn’t know that was a thing.  
  
Noah: It looks nice.  
  
Sky: I bet it does. But you don’t get to see the pictures afterwards?  
  
Noah: Well, it doesn’t actually matter anymore since I technically ran out of film a long time ago. But I don’t mind.  
  
Sky: Why don’t you get a new camera then?  
  
Noah: Um… Lex gave me this camera.  
  
Sky: … Oh.  
  
Noah: … Yeah. And um, that reminds me.  
  
Sky: Hm?  
  
Noah: I, uh… I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day. I get why you’d still be mad at Lex and I shouldn’t have brought it up. So… I’m sorry.  
  
Sky: Oh! Hah, right… If anything, I should be the one who’s sorry. I was probably being way too aggressive and bent about it. You were right in the end.  
  
Noah: Really? So does that mean…?  
  
Sky: I can’t afford to continue to be mad over the dead. (shrugs) Do I forgive Lex now? Not really, no. But… (his voice trails off)  
  
Noah: It’s something, at least. (he smiles)  
  
Sky: (he smiles too) … Yeah. It’s something.  
  
Noah: (snaps a quick picture while Sky still smiles) Yep!  
  
Sky: Wait, so why do you take these pictures then?  
  
Noah: Well… I guess to better remember the moment. That’s why we take pictures in the first place, right? Only difference is I don’t take pictures to look at them again, I just want to remember. … It’s a weird explanation, I know.  
  
Sky: I can kinda get what you mean. Kinda.  
  
Noah: At least I don’t look like a total weirdo then.  
  
Sky: Heh, yeah.  
  
Sky couldn’t help but notice just how much Noah had changed. He had become more talkative and open, compared to his once lonely, quiet self at the beginning of this killing game.  
  
Noah: Oh, the sun’s already went below the horizon… It’s getting late. Did I, um, hold you up on anything?  
  
Sky: Nah, didn’t have much to do today, so I just wanted to go around and check on people. Make sure they were okay and whatnot.  
  
Noah: Are they?  
  
Sky: I’d like to think that… Oku’s struggling to get better, but it’s a work in progress. And I think Miren’s opening up more too, so that’s good!  
  
Noah: (smiles) I’m glad to hear then.  
  
Sky: Yeah… (his stomach grumbles) Oh. I haven’t eaten since breakfast. I should head back to the hotel for something to eat. You wanna come with?  
  
Noah: I’m good… I think I’ll stay out here a little longer.  
  
Sky: Well… If you say so. It’s gonna get dark really soon though, so stay safe.  
  
Noah: You too, Sky.  
  
Sky heads back to the hotel and grabs food for dinner. By the time he’s finished, it’s almost time for the night time call. When he leaves the kitchen, he passes Tatyana, who is about to enter.  
  
Sky: Tatyana? What are you doing out here? It’s almost night time.  
  
Tatyana: I’m hungry, obviously. I’m just getting something to eat.  
  
Sky: (raises an eyebrow) Not planning a murder? Grabbing a knife or something?  
  
Tatyana: (frowns) That’s ridiculous. I thought I’ve made it clear I have no intention of killing.  
  
Sky: Alright, just being cautious. Goodnight then, Tatyana.  
  
Tatyana: You too.  
  
The two part ways, and Sky heads back to his room.  
  
It was a surprisingly uneventful day, but uneventful was better than something worse. But of course that could only mean things were going to head downhill really fast.  
  
Sky sighs.  
  
At least for now things were okay. For now.


	27. Chapter 5-2

Monokuma: Gooood morning! It is now 8 AM, meaning 8 hours have passed in the day! That’s an hour for every spider an average human eats in their life. … Juuuust kidding, you don’t eat any spiders, and you won’t be when you die young in a killing game. But who cares? Not like anyone pays attention to these anymore. Enjoy your bea-utiful day!  
  
Sky: … That announcement really did not need to be that long.  
  
Another day, another… Something. Sky really didn’t know what to expect at this point, but he hoped for the best.  
  
…  
  
This time, Sky was the last one there. Everyone was already enjoying there breakfast, except for Tatyana. She wasn’t eating, though that’s assuming she enjoyed things in the first place.  
  
Sky: You’re not eating, Tatyana?  
  
Tatyana: I ate earlier.  
  
Oku: (across another a table) Funny, I don’t recall seeing you eat.  
  
Tatyana: I woke up before the morning announcement and ate then.  
  
Sky: Staying up late to eat and then waking up early to eat…? You’re not fasting or something, are you?  
  
Tatyana: No. That’s ridiculous.  
  
Oku: I wouldn’t doubt it though.  
  
Tatyana: Of course you wouldn’t believe me.  
  
Oku: Never gave a reason to.  
  
Tatyana: (pointed) Oku.  
  
Oku: (mumbles) Sorry. (he goes back to minding his own business)  
  
Sky: (Internally) Looks like his wit is back… And he actually apologizes too. This ain’t so bad…  
  
Karen, Miren, and Noah are keeping to themselves, as usual, so Sky   
decides not to bother them. However, Chizaki approaches Sky.  
  
Chizaki: Sky! Good morning.  
  
Sky: Morning.  
  
Chizaki: It’s a lovely day, isn’t it?  
  
Sky: Well… It always is. Except for that one time it rained. (he winces) We don’t talk about that night.  
  
Chizaki: (nervously) Eheh… Yes… Let’s not.  
  
Is that the first time Chizaki actually laughed?  
  
Sky: Well, anyways… Enjoy your day.  
  
Chizaki: You too, Sky.  
  
Riveting.  
  
Tatyana: I’ll be going now.  
  
Chizaki: So soon? Where?  
  
Tatyana: I ate early, so I’m not that hungry. (she leaves)  
  
Chizaki: That… Didn’t exactly answer my question. (she sighs) Oh well, I suppose.  
  
Sky: She’s probably just going back to her room, as usual. I wouldn’t worry too much.  
  
Chizaki: Still… No one actually saw her eat. I can’t help but be slightly concerned.  
  
Karen: What part of “don’t worry too much” do you not understand?  
  
Chizaki frowns, but she doesn’t say anything else on that.  
  
Nothing else of note really happens for the rest of breakfast, which leaves plenty of time left in the day.  
  
Once people start leaving, Chizaki stays behind and starts cleaning up all the plates and trash left behind.  
  
Sky: Need any help?  
  
Chizaki: (looks up) Hm? Oh, no thank you. Thank you for asking, though.  
  
Sky: You want company instead?  
  
Chizaki: I can’t stop you, nor will I object to that, so that would be nice.  
  
Sky: Nice.  
  
Even though Chizaki said not to, Sky helps Chizaki clean the kitchen up, though he sits back as Chizaki starts to clean the dishes.  
  
Sky: So you clean up after the rest of us every day?  
  
Chizaki: (nods) Granted, there’s not much else to do around here. That, and I feel bad for leaving a mess behind, even if it gets cleaned up.  
  
Sky: Hold on, everything gets cleaned up anyways?  
  
Chizaki: (nods again) Along with our food being restocked, everything gets cleaned up. So technically, my efforts are fruitless. (she sighs) As usual.  
  
Sky: As usual?  
  
Chizaki: I don’t get it. Everything goes to plan during festivals… And I’m always able to ensure that. Sure, there may be a minor slip-up here or there. There’s a slight delay, a child gets sick, something breaks, or something like that. But it always gets fixed almost immediately thanks to my family and I. But here… There’s nothing I can do. I try to maintain order among us. Someone dies. I try to keep everyone's hopes up. Someone dies. I try to stop the motive by locking up all the weapons and making sure no one can get to them- But someone fucking gets to them and get this! Someone dies!  
  
Sky: Chizaki…  
  
Chizaki: All I want- (a tear falls down her cheek) I don’t want anyone to die. Is that too much to ask for…?  
  
Sky: Chizaki… You know none of this is your fault. The first two times Monokuma literally backed us all into a corner. There was nothing you, or any of us could do for that matter, to stop it.  
  
Chizaki: But there WAS something we could do last time, and we literally did that- Only for none of it to matter.  
  
Sky: But that’s not your fault either! You tried your best, and things… Things just happen.  
  
Chizaki: Things “happen”? You call our classmates- our friends, for that matter! Them killing each other is just “things happening”?  
  
Sky: (gets defensive) Hey! You just compared trying to control a killing game to planning a festival.  
  
Chizaki: Well that’s-  
  
Sky: And what was all of that two nights ago then? Saying that not everything would go to plan? That things would be ok? What about that?  
  
Chizaki: (snaps) That was to cheer you up, you know. You were the one in need.  
  
Sky: Then what about you? What can I say or do to cheer you up then?  
  
Chizaki: I…  
  
She stops. Her glare disappears.  
  
Chizaki: I don’t know. (she drops the plate she was currently cleaning into the sink, the plate splashing water everywhere)  
  
It’s silent. Chizaki doesn’t pick the plate back up, she just stands there, as if she were still holding it.  
  
Sky: Do… Do you need some time to yourself?  
  
Chizaki: … Please. I’m sorry, I just need to think.  
  
Sky: Don’t worry… You have nothing to be sorry about. But if you need to be alone for a bit… I get that.  
  
Chizaki: … Thank you. I’ll just finish this up. Again, I’m sorry.  
  
Sky nods and doesn’t say anything else. He leaves the kitchen.  
  
Sky: Well… That sucked. (he stares at the ground)  
  
?????: What did?  
  
Sky looks back up. Karen is there. She holds her journal tightly to her side.  
  
Sky: Karen? What are you doing here?  
  
Karen: (brow furrows) What happened? You don’t look too good.  
  
Sky: Things… (he looks to the side) Some things didn’t go as planned.  
  
Karen: Wanna talk about it?  
  
Sky: (shrugs) Not here, at least. Besides, I need to step outside and clear my head first.  
  
Karen: Let’s go to the library then.  
  
Sky: Sure, why not.  
  
The two head out of the hotel and walk to the library. The air felt less tense outside, which at least helped Sky feel more at ease.  
  
Karen: (enters the library with Sky) So what happened? You still haven’t answered that question.  
  
Sky: Oh, right. Well… (he sighs) Tried spending some time with Chizaki as she cleaned, but we ended up snapping at each other.  
  
Karen: About what?  
  
Sky: She’s still not over what happened… Well, last time. And I really can’t blame her.  
  
Karen: Even after what she said at the class trial? Was I the only one who was actually genuine about that?  
  
Sky: (thinks about both Oku and Chizaki) I really hope not.  
  
Karen: Hm… Alright then. (she opens her journal and starts writing)  
  
Sky: How have you not run out of pages at this point?  
  
Karen: This is my third journal.  
  
Sky: Third?! You have multiple?!  
  
Karen: (focusing on her writing) Yeah.  
  
Sky: But then- What was that huge fuss when all our stuff got stolen?  
  
Karen: First of all, all of my journals got taken. Second, I can’t just start a new journal if I’m in the middle of one already! That messes everything up.   
  
Sky: What do you write about, though? A book idea you’ve got?  
  
Karen: I’ve been writing about everything happening to us. A log of the killing game.  
  
Sky: You can just say a “diary”. When you put it like that it makes you seem like you’re trying to keep track.  
  
Karen: Log is more professional. Besides, I am trying to keep track of the killing game. (scribbles into her journal) “Then, Sky asks me what I write about. I’ve told him why, but not what. So I will.” (she closes her journal)  
  
Sky: That’s not suspicious.  
  
Karen: That’s how my books are anyways. Either memoirs or stories based off my personal experiences. And this next one isn’t going to be any different.  
  
Sky: Next one…? Wait, so-  
  
Karen: I’m going to publish these journals as soon as we get out here. And people are going to read what I’ve written, and they’re going to learn. Not just about the killing game, but everything we’ve suffered through. I don’t just intend to get out of this place alive, I want to end any future killing games once and for all.  
  
Sky: Future killing games? What makes you say that?  
  
Karen: … (she looks around) Follow me.  
  
Karen gets up and heads to a bookshelf. She pulls out a couple books and tosses them aside. Then, she reaches into the back of the bookshelf and pulls out a stack of files. She throws them onto the table they were sitting at.  
  
Karen: There’s two of them. Page through them.  
  
Sky: Okaaay… (he picks one up that’s labeled “#1” and opens the file)  
  
Sky: … (he reads the file)  
  
... What?  
  
Sky: … What the fuck?  
  
Inside the file…  
Were papers describing a completely different killing game.  
Eighteen other students from Hope’s Peak Academy. Stranded on an island, just like them. Monokuma was there. The motives- Bribing, hijacking, hostages…  
  
Sky: This is just like what we’re going through.  
  
Karen: (nods) And there’s a second one too.  
  
Sky reads the second file. Another killing game. Another island. Another group of deaths.  
  
Karen: Don’t you see? If it’s happened before, it can happen again. And I don’t intend on letting that happen. The public needs to know about this.  
  
Sky: How… How did you find this?  
  
Karen: (blushes a little) Er… I was gonna throw out the books of mine they had in here but I ended up finding these instead. And after Miren said… Yeah, the books stayed.  
  
Sky: … (he continues flipping through the papers, wide-eyed)  
  
Karen: But Sky, don’t you notice something as well?  
  
Sky: Huh?  
  
Karen: The number of survivors… There’s been five both times. But the killing game isn’t supposed to end until only two people remain.  
  
Sky: What?  
  
Karen: But look here. (she points to the bottom of the paper Sky’s looking at, where there’s a picture of a blonde white boy)  
  
Sky: Ew.  
  
Karen: They’re labeled as “The Observer”. And they’re dead. The end of the document says that the remaining students faced the mastermind, and then they were executed. The first document says something similar, but instead one of the students killed the observer themselves. But they didn’t get punished, in fact the killing game ended. And they escaped.  
  
Sky: (there’s a lot to comprehend) What, so that means- The observer-  
  
Karen: Three key things. One, the observer, the mole for the higher ups as Tanner had once put it, is one of us. Two, the fact that this killing game is still going on, then that means the observer is still alive. And three, if we can pin down who the observer is and we can kill them, then that means the killing game ends.  
  
Sky: They’re… One of us…?  
  
Sky thinks about everyone else still alive. Chizaki, Miren, Tatyana, Oku, Noah, Karen… And him. One of them was the observer.  
  
And they had to die. They had to die?  
  
Karen: I know, it’s a lot to take in. But I’ve written every single word from these files down and I plan to publish them too.  
  
Sky: Why did you show me this though…?  
  
Karen: If I can trust you with what happened with Garden and Lucy, I can trust you to show you the truths behind this killing game.  
  
Sky: … Wait. How do we know this is even true though? This could just be false evidence to make us think otherwise and to convince us to kill. Like… A motive.  
  
Karen: (shakes head) No, I don’t think that’s true. I’d be really pissed for wasting all that paper if that’s the case. Not only that, but all the students… All the descriptions of the killings… You can’t make that stuff up.  
  
Sky: But… I don’t recognize them. Are they even real?  
  
Karen: They were probably from a different class. We shouldn’t have interacted with them too much if they were upper or lowerclassmen. That, and who knows if they were even at Hope’s Peak when we were there?  
  
Sky: I… I guess.  
  
Karen: … I’m sorry if I’ve startled you. I just don’t want anymore killings to happen again.  
  
Sky: … Heh. Guess we all have a common goal in mind then.  
  
Karen: Well, of course.  
  
Sky: And don’t worry about telling me this. I’m actually really happy you told me. It’ll definitely come in handy.  
  
Karen: (smiles) I’m glad then.  
  
Sky: (rubs forehead) Though… Not gonna lie, my head hurts from all this info. I need to lay down for a moment.  
  
Karen: Right. You go do that.  
  
Sky: (nods slightly) Thanks for understanding. I’ll see you around, Karen.  
Karen: You too. (she puts the files and books back to their original position)  
Sky heads back to his room in the hotel, and falls back onto his bed. He was exhausted and his head hurt, so he decided to take a nap.  
  
…  
  
Sky wakes up to the sound of his Monopad buzzing.  
  
Sky: … Huh?  
  
Lazily, he reaches towards his Monopad and turns it on.  
  
“ **You’ve got mail!**  
From: Monokuma  
I have a very important announcement to make! Everyone, please meet me at the hotel lobby ASAP! See you there!”  
  
Sky: Hm…  
  
He looks at the clock. 7:45 PM. Weird. It’s not even night time.  
  
He gets out of bed and stretches. After smoothing down his hair, he heads to the lobby. Everyone else is there… Except for Tatyana.  
  
Miren: Sky… You’re here. Do you know where Tatyana is?  
  
Sky: No? I just woke up from a nap. I didn’t see her anywhere since this morning.  
  
Miren: I see then.  
  
Noah: But she needs to be here, right? Monokuma did say “everyone” in his message. And usually, he doesn’t appear until all of us are here.  
  
Karen raises an eyebrow at his direction. Noah notices.  
  
Noah: … Um, just an observation I’ve made about Monokuma.  
  
Karen: Observation?  
  
Sky: (rubs eyes, not getting what Karen’s implying) Well, why don’t we just go check on her? She should be in her room, right?  
  
Oku: Should be.  
  
Sky: Let’s go see. Maybe she ignored the message or didn’t notice it.  
  
The six of them head to Tatyana’s room. Sky is the one to knock on the door.  
  
Sky: Hey? Tatyana?  
  
…  
  
No response.  
  
Sky: Tatyana, it’s me, Sky. Didn’t you get Monokuma’s message? I know you probably don’t want to, but we should all meet in the lobby. He has announcement to make.  
  
…  
  
Still no response.  
  
Sky: Tatyana, c’moooon. (he reaches for her doorknob, and to his surprise, the doorknob twists. The door’s unlocked)  
  
Karen: What’s her deal?  
  
Sky: Tatyana, I’m opening the door!  
  
He twists open the doorknob and slowly opens the door, in fear of Tatyana yelling at him to get out and stop invading her privacy or something.  
  
But when he opens the door, he gets an even worse response.  
  
Nothing.  
  


  
****  
** **

**TATYANA MCCLELLAN LAYS ON HER BED, A KNIFE STICKING OUT OF HER STOMACH.**

  
REMAINING: 6.


	28. Chapter 5-3 (Deadly Life)

Sky stands in Tatyana’s door, frozen in place.  
  
Sky: …  
  
Noah: What… What happened…? (he looks past Sky, and his eyes widen)  
  
Chizaki: Again…?  
  
Sky: …  
  
He doesn’t know what to say or do.  
  
… Everything is quiet.  
  
What feels like an eternity passes until the Body Discovery Announcement chime goes off.  
  
Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Please feel free to investigate to your heart’s content!  
  
Miren: But… Why? Why did this happen so soon?  
  
Monokuma soon appears in front of Sky and the others. He carries a small burlap sack with him.  
  
Monokuma: Sheesh, already? I was just about to announce the motive!  
  
Oku: The motive?  
  
Monokuma: But guess that just got ruined… (grumbles) Shouldn’t have said anything about any stupid motive.  
  
Sky: Huh? What do you mean by that?  
  
Monokuma: Welp! Guess you kids got off lucky! Don’t have to worry about that anymore. But now, drink up kids! (he pulls a bunch of small, brown bottles from the burlap sack and throws it at all the students)  
  
Karen: Woah! Hey! (she stumbles to catch it)  
  
Monokuma: Woulda sucked if someone accidentally dropped a bottle and broke it, but congrats! No one did. Now if you value your life, drink up!  
  
Sky: (tries to look inside) Huh? What is this? What’s in it?  
  
Monokuma: Nothing dangerous, bear scout’s promise! In fact, this is probably the least harmful thing you’ll consume today!  
  
Noah: … (he takes a sip) It doesn’t taste like anything. Is this just water?  
  
Monokuma: (shakes paw) Nuh uh uh! Ya gotta drink the whole thing! Ya gotta!  
  
Miren: This… This isn’t poisoned or anything like that, correct?  
  
Monokuma: Nope! No allergens, carcinogens, poisons, or any other harmful shit that ends with -en!  
  
Oku: Poison ends with -on, not -en.  
  
Monokuma: Eh? You just said the same thing twice.  
  
Oku: … Never mind.  
  
Noah: Hm… He drinks the rest of the bottle down.  
  
Chizaki: Is it safe to just… Do that?  
  
Monokuma: Of course! Geez, why don’t you kids believe me?  
  
Oku: Boy. I wonder why.  
  
Noah: Hm... It tasted fine though… And I feel fine too. I think… It’d be better if we’d drink it.  
  
Monokuma: Lover Boy’s right, y’know! If you actually value your lives, you better drink it or I’ll kill you myself!  
  
Sky: Your tone seems very pointed.  
  
Karen: Hm… No point in arguing, I guess. (she squints and drinks down the bottle as well)  
  
Miren: If you say so… (he does the same)  
  
Slowly, Oku and Chizaki do the same too. Sky is the last one.  
  
Sky: … Alright. (he drinks down his bottle. The liquid tastes like nothing, so he just drinks it down) So what was that exactly, Monokuma?  
  
Monokuma: Nothing you actually gotta worry about now. You’re safe, and that's what matters the most!  
  
Sky: Aaaand… What does that mean?  
  
Monokuma: It means… It’s time for the Monokuma File!  
  
Karen: No it’s not.  
  
Monokuma: Yes it is. (he passes out the files next)  
  
Sky: Definitely doesn’t answer my question, but… (he decides it’s just better to stop questioning and just to read the Monokuma File)  
  
Monokuma File #9:  
The victim was Tatyana McClellan, the Ultimate Seamstress. The time of death is unknown. The cause of death was a stab wound to the abdominal area. There are no other injuries.  
  
Karen: The time of death is unknown? What do you mean by that?  
  
Monokuma: Exactly what it says. It means I don’t know, or I just don’t wanna tell ya. Nyeeeh. (he blows a raspberry)  
  
Miren: … That’s disgusting. (he wipes at his glasses)  
  
Monokuma: What, me not letting loose a couple details?  
  
Miren: No-  
  
Monokuma: Who cares when she died, anyways? What matters is that she’s dead now!  
  
Chizaki: This is a key detail we need to know in order to evaluate factors such as alibis. What makes this situation any different from any of the previous murders?  
  
Monokuma: Well… Does it say anywhere I gotta tell ya when she died? Really, I feel like you’re making this a bigger deal than it needs to be.  
  
Karen: Because it’s clear that you’re hiding something about her death. Why aren’t you revealing when she died?  
  
Monokuma: Uh… (sweating)  
  
Karen: Well?  
  
Monokuma: Woah! Would you look at that. I’ve totally overstayed my welcome. We’re almost near, what, the fourth page? Already? I can’t stay any longer!  
  
Karen: You’re avoiding the question!  
  
Monokuma: Oh, yeah, definitely, Captain Obvious. Anywaaaays… See ya for the class trial! (he quickly disappears)  
  
Sky: … What.  
  
Karen: Ugh.  
  
Miren: For now… I guess we’ll have to make do without knowing the time of death. Unfortunately, as Chizaki mentioned, this makes practically all of our alibis obsolete since we don’t know when she died.  
  
Noah: And Monokuma was acting pretty weird too… Not wanting to reveal the time of death… Not to mention those bottles. What was in those?  
  
Sky: Whatever it was, I hope it doesn’t kill us.  
  
 **Investigation  
**  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #9  
Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma  
Truth Bullet gained: Brown bottles  
**  
Oku: Were the bottles related to the motive?  
  
Sky: Hm?  
  
Oku: Monokuma said he was about to reveal the motive, but since Tatyana was murdered before that, he decided not to. Perhaps that was what those bottles were about.  
  
Sky: That’s right… We don’t know the motive.  
  
Karen: Then what exactly was in that?  
  
Oku: I’m not one hundred percent sure, but… Monokuma said we had to drink it if we wanted to live. Perhaps that was the motive itself? Either way, I’m certain those bottles were related to the motive, whatever it was.  
  
Sky: Good observation. I’ll keep that in mind.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Unknown motive  
**  
Miren: To help us narrow down the time frame Tatyana was killed, we need to think of the last we saw of her.  
  
Chizaki: That would be this morning, right? Unless someone saw her anywhere else after that.  
  
Noah: Nope… Don’t recall.  
  
Miren: Alright. Currently, it is… (he looks at the clock) 8 PM, and the last we saw of her was around 8 AM for breakfast. It’s worth nothing she left rather quickly too.  
  
Chizaki: We never saw her eat anything anyways…  
  
Sky: Oh! Speaking of seeing Tatyana and eating-  
  
Oku: Two very different things.  
  
Karen: Shut.  
  
Sky: I saw Tatyana last night.  
  
Chizaki: Last night…? How will that help us?  
  
Sky: (huffs) Well, it was near night time last night. She wanted to grab something to eat, even though it was pretty late.  
  
Oku: What does that mean though?  
  
Miren: Well… Any information about our victim is valuable information. I’m sure this will come in handy.  
  
Chizaki: Unfortunately, focusing on today, there was a 12 hour period before we discovered Tatyana’s body. So alibis would do no good since it’s too wide of a time range. We were all doing different things.  
  
Miren: A shame… We’ll have to use other evidence to pin down a killer then. (he doesn’t seem too pleased with that statement)  
  
Noah: Then let’s keep investigating.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: 8AM-8PM  
Truth Bullet gained: Tatyana last night  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Tatyana this morning**  
  
Now it was time to investigate Tatyana’s body herself.  
  
Sky hesitates as he walks up to her bed. He remembers what Tatyana had said… If she were to die, she wouldn’t have wanted to be remembered as someone great. Costumes and clothes are scattered around her room, so Sky is careful not to step on anything. Maybe one day she and her work would be discovered, and she wouldn’t be forgotten. Even though Tatyana was never a pleasant person, Sky wanted her life to be remembered.  
  
Tatyana lays face up on her bed. A single kitchen knife sticks out of her stomach.  
  
Sky: Another stabbing…  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Murder weapon  
  
** But something attached to the knife sets the scene off.  
  
Karen: What’s rope doing here? Tied around the knife handle?  
  
Sky: I was just about to ask that.  
  
A long piece of rope is tightly tied onto the knife handle. The rope is gathered around her stomach, near the stab wound.  
  
Sky: Weird… Why is there rope? And why is it so long?  
  
Karen: Hm… Was this really a simple stab wound murder?  
  
Sky: (Internally) I wouldn't know... But the rope reminds me of Lex and his murder plan...  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Rope  
**  
Noah is looking around the room.  
  
Sky: Looking for something?  
  
Noah: Hm? Well… I’ve found one thing. But I’m looking for another.  
  
Karen: What have you found?  
  
Noah: Well… That, firstly.  
  
Noah points towards the ceiling. Specifically, the ceiling fan. Sky and Karen look up.  
  
Sky: A… Clothing hanger?  
  
Noah: (nods) It’s hung on the ceiling fan. Weird.  
  
Karen: Everything here just seems weird. What’s a clothing hanger doing up there? No one puts something like that up there.  
  
Sky: Well she was making a lot of clothes.  
  
Karen: But there aren’t any clothes up there, are there?  
  
Sky: Did it fall off?  
  
Karen: Not to mention there’s just that one single clothing hanger.  
  
Noah: Maybe we’re just overthinking this…  
  
Karen: Every small detail has importance.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Clothes hanger  
**  
Oku: Tatyana has an eye mask on her… Was she sleeping or something?  
  
Miren: That would explain her position.  
  
Karen: Hm… (she slides up Tatyana’s eye mask) … What?  
  
Tatyana’s aren’t closed, as they should be as someone who would be asleep. In fact, they’re wide open in shock.  
  
Miren: Oh dear…  
  
Sky: Y’know, I don’t think she was sleeping…  
  
Oku: Really? What makes you say that?  
  
Sky: Well, if she were asleep-  
  
Oku: I know. I was just messing with you.  
  
Sky: Oh. … Ohhhh. Alrighty then.   
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Eye mask  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Tatyana’s eyes**  
  
Sky: Chizaki, you find anything?  
  
Chizaki: Hm? Oh, hello there. No, I haven’t found anything yet, but I was thinking.  
  
Karen: (raises eyebrow) About what, exactly?  
  
Chizaki: The events leading up to the investigation, really. First, Monokuma sent us a message, saying he had an announcement to make. We can assume that was the motive announcement.  
  
Sky: Yep.  
  
Chizaki: And he wanted all of us there, but Tatyana wasn’t there.  
  
Karen: Because she was dead.  
  
Chizaki: But since she was dead… Why didn’t Monokuma just show up then?  
  
Sky: Well… There’s no point in announcing a motive only for it to immediately end, right?  
  
Chizaki: He still could’ve used that motive against us. Who says we would’ve found Tatyana’s body immediately? Someone could’ve killed before we found her body.  
  
Sky: What are you even implying? This doesn’t make sense. If Tatyana were dead, Monokuma would want us to discover her body. He cares about class trials more than motives. He’s made that clear.  
  
Chizaki: I’m questioning what Monokuma wants, as well as what happened before we discovered Tatyana’s body.  
  
Sky: I just said that he wants a class trial. No use in announcing a motive if someone’s already dead.  
  
Chizaki: But are we sure about that?  
  
Sky: Of- Of course! What else-  
  
Karen: Alright, let’s just end this argument. Thanks, Chizaki. It’ll probably be important or something.  
  
Chizaki: Well, I hope so. (she stares at Sky. She doesn't look angry, necessarily.)  
  
Sky: … Yeah.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Tatyana’s absence  
**  
Sky: Did anyone find anything else?  
  
Miren: No… (he carefully lifts up one of Tatyana’s dresses and looks underneath) Nothing at all, if I’m being frank.  
  
Sky: Nothing?  
  
Oku: Nothing.  
  
Sky: Then… What else can we investigate?  
  
The class trial chime sounds.  
  
Monokuma: It’s time for the long-awaited Class Trial! Please, meet me at the bridge on the first island. And remember- attendance is mandatory! See you there!  
  
Karen: Nothing more, apparently.  
  
Chizaki: It’s time? Already? But- We hardly know anything! Just scarce details and-  
  
Sky: Guess that’s what the Class Trial is for then. So we can figure it all out, hopefully. Let’s head to the bridge.  
  
Chizaki: … Alright then.  
  
Karen: Let’s just get this over with.  
  
Noah: Not exactly how I’d put it, but… Let’s go. (he leaves)  
  
Miren: Right. We shouldn’t keep Monokuma waiting. (he leaves as well)  
  
Oku: Monokuma will be disappointed then. (he walks off at a very slow speed)  
  
Chizaki: …  
  
Sky: Chizaki?  
  
Chizaki: … (turns away) I’m fine. (she heads off)  
  
Karen: (rolls her eyes) Tragic. Anyways, we should be going too. (she heads to the door but stops to look at Sky, who hasn’t moved) You coming?  
  
Sky: (blinks) Huh? Oh, right. Sorry. Got in my head there for a bit.  
  
Karen: No worries. But seriously, we should go.  
  
Sky: Yeah. Sorry.  
  
Sky shakes his head and follows Karen out the door, but he just can’t shake off the feeling of dread.


	29. Chapter 5 Class Trial Part 1

**CHAPTER 5 CLASS TRIAL**   
  
**Truth bullets:**

  * **Monokuma File #9:** The victim was Tatyana McClellan, the Ultimate Seamstress. The time of death is unknown. The cause of death was a stab wound. There are no other injuries.
  * **Monokuma:** Monokuma was acting strangely aggressive about not revealing the time of death, as well as ensuring the students drank the bottles he gave them.
  * **Brown bottles:** After Tatyana's body was found, Monokuma gave all the students small brown bottles containing unknown liquid. Though Monokuma promised the liquid wasn't harmful, he did not reveal what it was.
  * **Unknown motive:** Monokuma was just about to announce the motive, but then Tatyana's body was found. Because of that, Monokuma chose to cancel the motive and not reveal it.
  * **8AM-8PM:** This was the time period that Tatyana could've been killed.
  * **Tatyana last night:** Sky found Tatyana last night in the kitchen close to the night time call. She claimed she was getting something to eat. 
  * **Tatyana this morning:** Tatyana didn't eat anything during breakfast the morning of her death because she claimed she had already eaten beforehand. 
  * **Murder weapon:** A knife is plunged into Tatyana's stomach, which caused her death.
  * **Rope:** A long strand of rope is tied to the knife handle.
  * **Clothes hanger:** A singular clothes hanger is hanging off of the ceiling fan. No clothes are hung onto it, and it's empty. 
  * **Eye mask:** Tatyana is wearing an eye mask.
  * **Tatyana's eyes:** Underneath the eye mask, Tatyana's are wide open in shock. 
  * **Tatyana's absence:** Tatyana did not come to the motive announcement, which resulted in Sky and the others to look for her and to discover her dead body.



**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!  
OBJECTIVE: **Discover the culprit behind Tatyana McClellan's murder.  
  
Monokuma: Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and the blackened will be able to leave the island with no consequence.  
  
Miren: (sighs) Another day, another class trial. It's almost like I've gotten used to them at this point.  
  
Noah: Where do we even start...? It's not like we even know all that much.  
  
Karen: That's true... Just bits and details. We need to find a way to string them all together.  
  
Oku: Why don't we discuss what the motive was first?   
  
Sky: That's a good idea... If we can figure that out, then maybe we can understand Tatyana's murder a bit more.  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE**  
  
Truth Bullets:  
Brown bottles  
Tatyana last night  
Tatyana this morning  
  
Chizaki: Let's see... Monokuma was just about to  **announce the motive**.  
  
Miren: But Tatyana didn't show up.  
  
Karen: That's because  _she was already dead_.    
  
Noah: So then... Are the brown bottles Monokuma gave us  _related to the motive_?   
  
Oku: Or  **are the bottles the motive**  themselves?   
  
(Use truth bullet: Brown bottles to agree with "related to the motive")  
  
Sky:  **Sounds right to me!**  
  
Sky: There's no doubt those brown bottles were related to the motive.  
  
Oku: Well that's obvious. The question is, what were they? The motive? Or some random liquid?  
  
Miren: Perhaps they were used to cancel the motive? If that makes sense.   
  
Sky: To cancel...  
  
Chizaki: "Cancelling" the motive is a possibility, but what would that entail? How would the liquid be used to cancel the motive?  
  
Miren: Well, that's also a question of when the motive would be put in place.  
  
Oku: When? Well, obviously when Monokuma would make that motive announcement. That's how it is.  
  
Miren: Not necessarily. There are times when the motive has been set before Monokuma has officially announced it.  
  
Sky: When... And what for...  
  
Karen: What are you muttering about?  
  
Sky: Nothing, I'm just... Trying to figure out these questions in my head. Hm...  
  
 **LOGIC DIVE  
  
** When was the motive put into action?  
 **Before the announcement**  or During the announcement or After the announcement  
  
Were the students aware of the motive in action?  
Yes or  **No  
  
** What were the brown bottles used for?  
To start the motive or  **To end the motive  
  
** Sky:  **Here's your answer!  
  
** Sky: I definitely think the brown bottles were used to end the motive. Or cancel it, as Miren put it.  
  
Oku: But that would mean... The motive...  
  
Sky: Yep, Monokuma put it in place before his announcement.  
  
Karen: It makes sense... There have been times where the motive was announced after Monokuma set it up. Think the whole "no food and water" scenario. ... And the stolen item one too.  
  
Oku: But... Why did Monokuma wait for so long to announce it? In the evening? The motives are usually announced in the morning.  
  
Noah: I think that's actually a point to consider. Why in the evening?  
  
Chizaki: Perhaps so we could properly interact with the motive.  
  
Miren: What do you mean by that?  
  
Chizaki: If Monokuma told us the motive beforehand, and he expected us to interact with the motive, then we wouldn't follow through with that motive, no?  
  
Miren: ... I'm afraid I'm still lost.   
  
Chizaki: The reason why Monokuma waited until the evening to announce the motive... Was because the motive was likely already properly in place by the evening, rather than by the morning.   
  
Noah: It makes sense... Kinda.  
  
Chizaki: If anything, a certain aspect of Tatyana's behavior while she was still alive reinforces this theory.  
  
Sky: Tatyana...? You mean...  
  
(Choose truth bullet: Tatyana this morning)   
  
Sky: The fact that Tatyana didn't eat.  
  
Chizaki: (nods) She claimed she had eaten before, but no one actually saw her eat, correct?  
  
Oku: So the truth is, she didn't actually eat any food.   
  
Karen: Meanwhile... The rest of us did.   
  
Noah: Um... Does that mean the food is the motive?  
  
Miren: That also implies Tatyana knew the motive, and that the motive was in the food.   
  
Noah: When did she find out about that?  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #2**  
  
Truth Bullets:  
8AM-8PM  
Tatyana last night  
Tatyana's absence  
  
Noah: If Tatyana knew about the motive...  
  
Noah: How did she learn the motive?  
  
Miren: Perhaps she found out  _by herself_.   
  
Oku: How though, if the motive was **the food**?  
  
Karen: Maybe...  _Monokuma told her_.  
  
Chizaki: But how? And when?  
  
(use truth bullet: Tatyana last night to agree with "Monokuma told her")  
  
Sky:  **Sounds right to me!**  
  
Sky: Y'know... If the motive was the food... And Tatyana went to the kitchen close to night time... I think it's highly possible that Monokuma could've told her the motive.   
  
Karen: That's totally not suspicious at all.  
  
Monokuma: Eh? Whaddya mean by that?  
  
Sky: It didn't have to be direct. But, Monokuma, our food gets restocked every day, right?  
  
Monokuma: That's an established fact, yes.  
  
Sky: After the night time announcement, correct?  
  
Monokuma: Yep! So what's your point?  
  
Sky: That means it's perfectly likely that Tatyana caught you in the act of delivering our food- the motive!  
  
Monokuma: ... (starts sweating)  
  
Sky: Well?  
  
Monokuma: ... Perhaps!  
  
Miren: That would mean if Tatyana knew about the food motive, then she would've avoided eating any food the next day.  
  
Karen: But why? What was in that food?  
  
Oku: The motive.  
  
Sky: If the food we ate today was the motive, and the brown bottles were used to stop the motive, then that would mean the liquid inside those brown bottles were...  
  
 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT  
Question: **What was the liquid in the brown bottles?  
 **Answer:**  
A N T I D O T E  
  
Sky:  **That's it!**  
  
Sky: That liquid... Was an antidote.  
  
Monokuma: Ghk...! (sweats harder)  
  
Miren: That... Makes sense. Usually medicine and chemicals are delivered in those brown bottles.   
  
Karen: Antidote? For what?  
  
Oku: But if that's an antidote, that would mean that the motive...  
  
Sky: That's...   
  
 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT  
Question: **What was the motive?  
 **Answer:**  
P O I S O N  
  
Sky:  **That's what I'm talking about!**  
  
Sky: ... Our food was poisoned today, wasn't it?  
  
Karen: Poisoned?!  
  
Chizaki: ... I believe so, yes.  
  
Oku: Took you long enough.  
  
Miren: It makes sense.  
  
Noah: Yep yep.  
  
Karen: What, so was I the only one who didn't know?  
  
Oku: Yeah.  
  
Sky: Anyways... Is that right, Monokuma?  
  
Monokuma: Well... Y'see... (he deflates) Yep, ya got me. I did in fact erm... Poison the food! Sue me!   
  
Karen: Then how are we not dead?  
  
Monokuma: The poison was a very slow-acting one, first off. So after ensuring that (grumbles) almost everyone consumed the poison, that's when I planned to drop the bomb on ya that you've all been poisoned! And after one of ya had killed, then I'd give you kids the antidote, which was indeed what those brown bottles were!  
  
Miren: But then Tatyana...  
  
Monokuma: Yep, looks like someone decided to cut to the chase beforehand! No point in the motive now, but y'all were already poisoned soooo... Antidote time! Good thing you all took my advice and drank that antidote, or you actually WOULD be dead! And that would suck!  
  
Chizaki: Ironic.  
  
Oku: In other words, another time motive.  
  
Monokuma: (cheerfully) Yep yep, pretty much! It's effective, ain't it?  
  
 **Truth Bullet updated: Unknown motive - > Poison motive  
**"The motive Monokuma refused to reveal was that the food they had eaten that day had been poisoned, and the antidote would've been given if someone was killed."  
  
Karen: Hold on. Something doesn't make sense.  
  
Monokuma: What doesn't?  
  
Karen: Not to you, what you said makes sense. But if Tatyana is the only person who knew about it, then why would someone kill Tatyana? Did someone else know about the motive beforehand too?  
  
Noah: It'd only make sense if only Tatyana knew... No one else was with Tatyana, right? Sky?  
  
Sky: Nope. I went back to my room immediately after and I didn't see anyone either.   
  
Miren: If Tatyana was the only person who knew about the motive... And she knew someone had to die to stop the motive... Then... (he covers his mouth slightly) Then I'm afraid it's possible Tatyana may have killed herself.  
  
Sky: What?  
  
Miren: She was alone in her room, and if no one saw her or knew of her whereabouts, then I believe it's highly likely Tatyana was the one who killed, well, Tatyana.  
  
Chizaki: Is that really the truth though?  
  
Sky: I don't know, is it?  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #3**  
  
Truth Bullets:  
Monokuma File #9  
8AM-8PM  
Tatyana's absence  
  
Miren: It's very likely that Tatyana killed herself.  
  
Oku: She was the **only one**  who knew about the motive, after all.   
  
Noah: And to  **stop the motive**... She killed herself?   
  
Oku: But that was  **before Monokuma's announcement** , and we hadn't discovered her body yet.   
  
Oku: So when Monokuma made his announcement...  **Tatyana was already dead**.   
  
(use truth bullet: Tatyana's absence to dispute "Tatyana was already dead")  
  
Sky:  **No, that's wrong!**  
  
Sky: There's evidence that leads me to think otherwise.  
  
Oku: What.  
  
Sky: Tatyana... She might not have been dead when Monokuma made his announcement.  
  
Oku: ... What.  
  
Sky: Think about it. Why would Monokuma make an announcement for a motive if someone was already dead?  
  
Oku: So we could discover the body in the first place.  
  
Sky: But if Tatyana was already dead... Then why didn't Monokuma show up to announce his motive?  
  
Oku: So we could discover her body! This isn't a hard concept!  
  
Sky: Monokuma said everyone had to be there. And if Tatyana was dead by the time he sent his message, then the six of us would've counted as "everyone". However, if Tatyana was still alive by then, then she would've been included in that "everyone", and Monokuma would refuse to show up.  
  
OKU: Don't cut me off!  
  
Oku: It still makes sense if Monokuma decided to make his announcement even if Tatyana was dead. We didn't know she was dead after all!  
  
 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #1**  
Sky Marston vs Oku Shitanaga  
  
Truth Blades:  
Monokuma File #9  
Poison motive  
Tatyana's absence  
  
Oku: Monokuma still could've made that announcement,  
  
Oku: Regardless of whether or not Tatyana was dead.  
  
Oku: He wanted us to discover her body!  
  
  
Sky: But why would Monokuma refuse to appear then?  
  
Sky: If Tatyana were dead, then the six of us in that lobby would've counted as "everyone" Monokuma needed.  
  
Sky: Why would he want us to discover her body?  
  
Sky: Instead of just waiting for us to do it ourselves  
  
Sky: Or just have us die from the poison!  
  
  
Oku: That's the thing- we were poisoned!   
  
Oku: Monokuma  **had to give us the antidote**  before it was too late.   
  
Oku: He  **wanted us to discover**  Tatyana's body  
  
Oku: Because  **he wanted this class trial**!   
  
(use truth blade: Monokuma File #9 to dispute "he wanted this class trial")  
  
Sky:  **I'm not done yet!**  
  
Sky: If Monokuma wanted this Class Trial to happen so badly, then why didn't he tell us the time of death? Why did he hide information from us like this?  
  
Oku: That's...  
  
Chizaki: I believe I mentioned something like this earlier.  
  
Sky: In fact, if he told us the time of death, then that would make it a lot easier to pin down the killer. So why didn't he tell us that?  
  
Oku: Perhaps he just wanted to make things harder.  
  
Karen: Everything has a reason. If Tatyana really did die before the announcement, then why didn't Monokuma just say that? What is there to hide?  
  
Oku: So then... Are you saying Tatyana was killed after Monokuma made his announcement?   
  
After...?  
  
Suddenly that feeling of dread started to make sense.  
  
Sky: I'm... I'm saying that Tatyana could've been alive when the announcement was made.  
  
Miren: In other words... She died after the announcement. Is that what you're implying?  
  
Noah: But that's such a short amount of time!  
  
Chizaki: ...  
  
Sky: Chizaki...?  
  
Chizaki: I understand what you mean, Sky.  
  
Sky: So then-  
  
MONOKUMA: Was it meant to be?   
  
Monokuma: Huh. It gets a lot easier to tell when y'all are split down the middle when there's only 6 of you.  
  
Karen: Can't you just tell us the answer?  
  
Monokuma: And miss out on a spicy Scrum Debate? You're crazy!  
  
Oku: I think that statement further proves my side of the argument, if anything.  
  
Monokuma: Oi! The actual thing hasn't even started! Keep your pants on for now!  
  
Monokuma: Aaaand...  
  
Oku: ... (unamused)  
  
Monokuma: Now you can actually duke it out!   
  
 **SCRUM DEBATE  
Question: **WHEN DID TATYANA MCCLELLAN DIE?  
  
 **Before Monokuma's message:** Oku Shitanaga, Miren Aitou, and Noah Campbell  
 **After Monokuma's message:** Sky Marston, Karen Thompson, and Chizaki Hotohara  
  
  
Noah: We were all  **poisoned**... So Monokuma wanted to heal us, right?  
  
Karen: Or Monokuma could've just left us to die from being  **poisoned**.   
  
  
Miren: Monokuma wanted us to discover  **Tatyana** , correct?  
  
Chizaki: That's not true if  **Tatyana**  was still alive by then!   
  
  
Oku: Monokuma  **wanted**  us to have a Class Trial!   
  
Sky: Just as he  **wanted**  to hide the time of death from us? What is he hiding that's so important to the case?   
  
  
Noah: But it's such a short period of  **time**  to get killed...  
  
Karen: But it takes no **time**  to die from being stabbed!   
  
Sky, Karen, and Chizaki:  **This is our answer!  
  
** Sky: I... I think it makes sense. If Tatyana was still alive when the announcement was made, then Monokuma couldn't show up to tell us the motive, because Tatyana wasn't there. I don't think he wanted anything. He was just forced to play along with Tatyana's murder.  
  
Monokuma: Poor ol' me!  
  
Oku: That means there's only one possible way Tatyana died.  
  
Miren: And that's... (he hesitates)  
  
Oku: You can say it, Miren.   
  
Miren: That's the fact that she killed herself.  
  
Karen: This makes Tatyana our culprit?  
  
Miren: If she killed herself, then... Yes.  
  
Chizaki: If is a good word.  
  
Noah: What other way is there? We were all together after Monokuma's announcement... It's not like any of us could've gone off by ourselves to kill Tatyana.  
  
Sky: ...  
  
Karen: Sky?  
  
Sky: I think... We need to keep discussing this. It's not completely clear whether Tatyana killed herself or not.  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #4**  
  
Truth Bullets:   
Murder weapon  
Rope   
Tatyana's eyes  
  
Karen: So we've decided that Tatyana died between the time Monokuma sent his message and the time we discovered Tatyana's body.  
  
Noah: That's  **not a lot of time**...  
  
Oku: And since  **we were all together**  after the message was sent, none of us could've killed Tatyana.  
  
Chizaki: So what you're saying is that  **Tatyana's death was a suicide**?  
  
Miren: Perhaps someone killed her  **before they met up**  with the others?   
  
Chizaki: Or perhaps one of us  **is unaware.**..   
  
Oku: Or she could've just killed herself. That's the most likely possibility.  
  
(use truth bullet: Tatyana's eyes to disprove "Tatyana's death was a suicide")  
  
Sky:  **No, that's wrong!**  
  
Sky: Some things feel off if Tatyana killed herself.  
  
Chizaki: Like what?  
  
Sky: First, her eyes. They're wide open and in shock.  
  
Karen: They're different from Tanner and Laura's expressions... They willingly died.  
  
Sky: Exactly. So perhaps her death wasn't willing.  
  
Oku: It's not uncommon for someone to be in shock after they got stabbed, even if it's from their own wound.  
  
Miren: However, previous cases indicate otherwise.  
  
Monokuma: See?! This is why I despise all these stabbing cases! Then you can just use them as reference!  
  
Karen: Poor us, being resourceful. Our lives are on the line, you know.  
  
Monokuma: (beams) Of course I do, silly!  
  
Sky: What also doesn't make sense is...   
  
(Choose Truth Bullet: Eye mask)  
  
Sky: Why would Tatyana wear an eye mask if she was going to kill herself?  
  
Oku: To make it look not like a suicide, maybe?  
  
Chizaki: And be able to plunge a knife straight into your body blindfolded? She wouldn't have had much time to properly put on an eye mask judging from where she was stabbed.  
  
Noah: But why did she have an eye mask anyways?  
  
Karen: So the murderer could hide her expression, probably. In fact, I bet the murderer set it up like a suicide so we'd vote it off as one!  
  
Oku: But... When? When would the murderer have been able to do all of this? There was not enough time, and if you consider alibis, we were all together during the time period Tatyana died! Even if someone did sneak off, we'd catch them right in the act!  
  
Sky: Something... I think a certain piece of evidence can answer your question. But you'll have to bear with me.  
  
Oku: Okay. I'm listening.  
  
Sky takes a moment to think.  
  
This decision could seal his death wish.   
  
... But he knows it's the right one to make.  
  
(Choose Truth Bullet: Rope)  
  
Sky: Why was there rope attached to the knife?  
  
Noah: ... Right. Was waiting for this one to be brought up.  
  
Sky: And the rope was pretty long too. Say... It could stretch at least halfway across the ceiling, right? Y'know... To reach a certain clothes hanger hanging on the ceiling fan?  
  
Oku: What does that mean?  
  
Sky: I think the rope was there for a reason. I mean, if Tatyana just got stabbed, whether it be by herself or by someone else, why's the rope there? It had to be tied there for a reason. And I think... It was meant to connect the knife to something.  
  
Miren: The clothes hanger, perhaps?  
  
Sky: Yes, there's that.   
  
Karen: Are you saying the knife fell into Tatyana? And killed her that way?  
  
Sky: ... I'm saying exactly that.   
  
Karen: But how? How was it able to fall oh so conveniently into Tatyana and kill her? Just from the clothes hanger? How would the killer cause that to happen?  
  
Sky: This is gonna sound crazy, but bear with me again, okay?  
  
Oku: Still listening.  
  
Sky takes a deep breath.  
  
Sky: I think Tatyana planned her own murder. She just had someone else do the job for her.  
  
Karen: ...  
  
Oku: ...  
  
Sky: No reaction?  
  
Oku: We're listening. Keep going.  
  
Sky: Okayyyy... But what I'm saying is is that Tatyana set up a trap to kill herself, and the killer activated that trap. And that was also part of Tatyana's plan.  
  
Noah: But how though? How was the killer able to activate the trap if the clothes hanger was inside of her room? The killer would again, have to be in her room to kill her.  
  
Sky: I'm not done yet. There's one final part of all of this- of what seems to be Tatyana's trap- that makes everything fall into place.   
  
Sky takes a deep breath.  
  
Sky: And it'll pin down the killer. 


	30. Chapter 5 Class Trial Part 2

Oku: Why didn't you bring this up before?  
  
Sky: Because... I wasn't sure of it until now. And this wasn't part of our evidence either. It's something so mundane that we never would've guessed would have been related to the case, but it is. In fact, it's the deciding factor.  
  
Karen: And what's that?  
  
Sky: That's...  
  
 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT  
Question: **What's the final piece of evidence?  
 **Answer:**  
DOOR  
  
Sky:  **This is your answer.**  
  
Sky: The door.  
  
Miren: The door? What about it?  
  
Sky: The door is what activated the trap.  
  
Noah: How?  
  
Oku: It wouldn't require the killer to be inside of the room... But at the same time, how is the door related?  
  
Sky: I'll explain the trap first.  
  
Sky: The rope tied to the knife was hung above Tatyana's body. Then, it was attached to the clothes hanger for balance. And what kept the rope in place was the door. The rope was tucked between the top of the door and door frame, so when the door was closed, the rope wouldn't budge. But when the door was opened, the rope would have no support and be pulled down by the weight of the knife, causing the knife to fall directly into Tatyana's body, stabbing her and killing her.  
  
Sky: I don't know if that makes total sense, but... I'm sure that's what Tatyana's plan was.  
  
Chizaki: So when the door was opened... That's when the killer activated the trap. All Tatyana had to do was lay there and wait for her plan to fall into place. That's why the door was unlocked... That's why she didn't show up to the motive announcement... Everything.  
  
Sky: Chizaki... You knew?  
  
Chizaki: I've had my suspicions.  
  
Noah: But that means Tatyana's time of death...  
  
Miren: Is right when we opened that door. If Monokuma revealed that, then Tatyana's trap would've been more easily found out.  
  
Karen: ... (her eyes widen)  
  
Sky: Karen? Something wrong?  
  
Karen: But... Oh God, Sky, if you're right... Then that means... The person who opened Tatyana's door is the killer.   
  
Sky: ... (he nods silently)   
  
Karen: But... But... The person who opened Tatyana's door...  
  
(CHOOSE A PERSON: Sky Marston.)  
  
Sky: I was the one who opened Tatyana's door. Which means I was the one who activated the trap. And I'm Tatyana's killer.  
  
Noah: ... What...? Sky...?  
  
Chizaki: As I feared.   
  
Oku: W-What?! Did you know the whole time?!  
  
Sky: I didn't, that's the thing. I only realized it when I started to piece together what Tatyana's trap was. I didn't intend to kill Tatyana, and I wasn't even aware of it until this very Class Trial.  
  
Sky: But when I opened Tatyana's door...  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
 _Sky is the one to knock on the door.  
  
Sky: Hey? Tatyana?  
  
…  
  
No response.  
  
Sky: Tatyana, it’s me, Sky. Didn’t you get Monokuma’s message? I know you probably don’t want to, but we should all meet in the lobby. He has announcement to make.  
  
…  
  
Still no response.  
  
Sky: Tatyana, c’moooon. (he reaches for her doorknob, and to his surprise, the doorknob twists. The door’s unlocked)  
  
Karen: What’s her deal?  
  
Sky: Tatyana, I’m opening the door!  
  
He twists open the doorknob and slowly opens the door._  
(FLASHBACK END)  
Monokuma: A case where even the killer doesn't know they're the killer... How despairing!  
  
Miren: (sweats) Now is not the time, Monokuma.  
  
Karen: This... No! That's not possible! That's not how things are supposed to be!  
  
Noah: (trembling) Sky... No...   
  
Sky: I'm afraid it is. God, I really wish it wasn't, and that Tatyana just killed herself in the end... But that's not what happened.  
  
Chizaki: ...  
  
Oku: I... Don't want to believe this... How?!  
  
Karen: You're NOT the killer, Sky! I refuse to believe that! You're not supposed to die!  
  
Sky: But I am! I'm the blackened!  
  
Karen: NO! I REFUSE TO LISTEN TO YOU! (she grits her teeth) You want to know the truth? The real truth? I KILLED TATYANA!  
  
Sky: Huh?  
  
Chizaki: Karen, please.  
  
Karen: Who's to say Tatyana didn't die before you opened the door? Someone else easily could've done it before you did, killing her before the announcement! Killing her so you didn't!  
  
Sky: We've discussed this already. Tatyana was alive during Monokuma's message and she died just after it- When I opened the door!  
  
Karen: Who CARES about the announcement! MONOKUMA WANTED US TO DISCOVER HER BODY SO HE COULD CURE US! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHEN SHE DIED! BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT THE KILLER,  _I AM!!!!_  
  
Sky: K-Karen... Please... Just-  
  
Karen: (tears forming) N-No! I refuse until you admit it! I'm the one who killed Tatyana, and you have no evidence to prove otherwise!  
  
Sky: Why... Why are you doing this? Why are you fighting so hard, just to protect me?  
  
Karen: Because... (her voice starts shaking) You can't die... You just can't... This isn't how things are supposed to be...  
  
Sky: And it's okay if you die instead...?  
  
Karen: ... Yes. It is, if that means you live. And it's especially true because I was the one who KILLED TATYANA!  
  
Sky: ... Karen...  
  
Sky: ... There is evidence to prove you wrong, though. And to prove that I was the one who killed Tatyana...  
  
Karen: It... It's probably fake then! All a lie! I don't want to hear it!  
  
Sky: Well then, you're hearing it anyways!   
  
 **PANIC TALK ACTION/FINAL QUESTION**  
Karen: You didn't kill Tatyana because I DID! There's no proof that I didn't open her door before you did. I'M THE KILLER!  
  
Answer:  
DE-LAYED-ANNOUNCE-MENT  
  
Sky:  **Accept the truth!**  
  
Sky: If you killed Tatyana before I opened the door, then why did the Body Discovery Announcement take so long to go off?  
  
Karen: T-That's...!  
  
Sky: All six of us were there. If Tatyana was dead, then it should've gone off immediately. But... If Tatyana had just been stabbed, then it would take a minute or two for her to actually die before the Body Discovery Announcement to go off.  
  
Oku: And that was the gap of time that occurred from when we discovered Tatyana to when she actually died.  
  
Sky: Exactly.  
  
Karen: B-But... Then...   
  
Sky: Karen, please. I'm the killer.   
  
Karen: N... No... I... I won't accept that!   
  
Sky: Karen, don't delay this out any longer! Please, just let me end this already!  
  
Karen: But you're going to die!  
  
Sky: Then... Fine. (he gives a small smile) Guess I'll die.  
  
 **CLOSING ARGUMENT!**  
  
Sky: Most of the work was done by the victim, Tatyana. When she visited the kitchen for a late night snack, she came across Monokuma preparing the motive. One way or another, she learned the food for the next day was poisoned, which was the motive. And so, she formulated a plan to stop the motive.   
  
Sky: She refused to eat the next day, though she lied to us and claimed she had already eaten breakfast when we had gotten there. Then, she used the rest of the day to put her trap together. Using a knife from the kitchen, rope from the warehouse, and a clothes hanger from her own room, she set up her trap. She tied rope to the knife, place the hanger on the ceiling fan, then strung the rope through the clothes hanger to hold it up, and finally placed the end of the rope between the door and the door frame to hold the rope in place. When the door would be opened, the rope would lose its place, and the knife would fall down. All Tatyana needed to do was be what the knife fell into. So, she lay on her bed, an eye mask covering her eyes, and waited.  
  
Sky: Later that day, the rest of us were going about our regular days, not knowing a thing about Tatyana or the motive. However, that evening, Monokuma sent us all a message stating he had an announcement to make, and that everyone had to be there. Tatyana, despite being alive, wasn't at the hotel lobby. Because she was still alive, Monokuma couldn't appear and make his announcement, so we had to go check on Tatyana. But that was all part of her plan.  
  
Sky: The killer led the way, at first knocking on her door but with no response. Then, the killer noticed the door was unlocked, which was part of Tatyana's trap. So when the killer opened it, he activated the trap, the knife falling into Tatyana's stomach, killing her within minutes. Though she wasn't technically dead when everyone, including the killer, discovered her, the moment she died minutes later was the moment the Body Discovery Announcement went off.  
  
Sky: We still didn't know what the motive was, and Monokuma had refused to reveal it during the investigation. He just gave us mysterious brown bottles and told us to drink the liquid inside if we wanted to live. As it turns out, that would be the antidote to the poison we had consumed earlier through our food. Monokuma also refused to tell us the time of Tatyana's death through the Monokuma File, because if we had known Tatyana had just died, then we would've found out her trap way too easily and from there, we'd be able to quickly guess who the killer was. The thing is, the killer didn't even know they had activated the trap or killed Tatyana, but... Now, I do.  
  
Sky jabs his thumb at his chest, pointing to himself.   
  
Sky: The killer is me.  **Sky Marston, the Ultimate Fashion Designer.**  
  
(glass shattering sound)  
  
Sky: So... Does it all make sense now? I'm the killer, so just... Please, vote for me.  
  
Noah: Sky... I... I don't get it...  
  
Sky: I'm sorry, everyone. I never wanted it to be like this.  
  
Miren: You... You have nothing to apologize for.  
  
Oku: Why couldn't Tatyana just kill herself...? Why did she have to take one of us- take YOU down with her?   
  
Sky: (he sighs) I wish I knew.  
  
Chizaki: ...  
  
Sky: Please... Let's just vote already.   
  
Chizaki: Is this what you want?  
  
Sky doesn't say anything, but he nods.  
  
Chizaki: ... If you insist, Sky.  
  
It felt weird voting for yourself. It was like you were already dead.  
  
 **CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED.**  
  
Monokuma: Whoo! That was a close one. But in a 5-1 vote, you've got it right! The blackened responsible for killing Tatyana McClellan is indeed Sky Marston, the Ultimate Fashion Designer! Good thing it was majority rules, cuz you would've been screwed otherwise.  
  
Oku: Was the one vote...?   
  
Sky looks back at Karen, who's crying and muttering something to herself.  
  
Karen: It should've been me... I should've been the one...  
  
Sky walks up to Karen.  
  
Sky: Karen, look at me.  
  
Karen: Sky...?   
  
Sky: Remember what you told me? You're gonna get out of here. You're gonna end this killing game. And you're gonna do it, even if I can't be with you.  
  
Karen: No... I... I don't want you to leave! There has to be some kind of a mistake!  
  
Sky: Karen... I'm sorry. (he pulls Karen into a hug, and she begins bawling into his arms)  
  
Noah: ... (he wants to say something, but he doesn't know what)  
  
Chizaki: Sky...  
  
Miren: Karen...  
  
Sky lets go of Karen, then turns to the remainder of the students.  
  
Sky: That goes for the rest of you. Please, let my death be the last one. No matter what, no matter what the voice in your head may tell you... (he looks at Oku) No matter what you may think... (he looks at Chizaki) No matter how scared or uncertain you are... (he looks at Noah and Miren) Please, keep going. Even if it's the end for me, it's not going to be the end for you. So keep going! Don't give up, not ever!  
  
Chizaki: Sky... I'm... I'm sorry.  
  
Sky: (he smiles) Don't worry about it. It's too late for any apologies now. We can't change what has happened, but you can make do with what you have. Or... What you're about to have. Without me.  
  
Karen: No... Please, don't go... I don't want to lose you...  
  
Sky: Karen...  
  
Monokuma: Aw, what a tender, heartfelt moment. Perfect to start up an execution.  
  
Sky: (pales) Oh. Right. That.  
  
Karen: NO!  
  
Miren: Monokuma, please!  
  
Monokuma: No please's, no buts, no no's! Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Sky Marston, the Ultimate Fashion Designer! And just like he said, no use in changing the past! And we can't go back now!  
  
Noah: N-No... Please... This can't-   
  
Sky says nothing.  
  
He feels confused, upset, and empty. But he's not mad.  
  
He didn't know what he did to deserve this, but...  
  
Maybe he'll be able to see Lex soon.  
  
Monokuma: IIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME! (he readies his hammer, and slams the button)  
  
Karen: NO! I WON'T LET YOU!  
  
 **GAME OVER**  
 **SKY HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**  
 **TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**  
 **  
** **♡** **SHOT THROUGH THE HEART!** **♡**  
 **ULTIMATE FASHION DESIGNER SKY MARSTON'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED**  
  
The scene is a horrible saturated pink. The kind that's so bright it almost blinds you. Sky is in the middle of all of it, and he has to squint to see properly. All of a sudden, a Monokuma with wings and a set of bow and heart-tipped arrows rises from the ground. Upon making eye contact with Sky, the Cupid Monokuma aims an arrow at him. He immediately jumps back, letting the arrow barely pierce his foot, and he turns around and starts running, dodging any more arrows that come his way as the Cupid Monokuma chases him.  
  
Meanwhile, Karen isn't too far behind him and the Cupid Monokuma. She runs after the two and tries to yell Sky's name, but he can't hear her. She continues running after him, getting closer to him. Sky is still on the run as Cupid Monokuma fires more arrows his way. Just as Cupid Monokuma fires another arrow, Karen finally catches up to Sky, pushing him out of the way.  
  
But as Cupid Monokuma lets go off the arrow, it pierces right into Karen's leg, pinning her to the ground. She screams out Sky's name, and this time he actually hears her. He turns around and sees Karen pinned to the ground, and his eyes widen.  
  


Just as he turns around, Cupid Monokuma fires another arrow.  
  
It pierces straight through his heart.  
  
Sky staggers for a moment. Then he falls back, dead.   
  
...  
  
Karen screams again as soon as the execution is over, staring at Sky's now dead body.   
  
Chizaki: KAREN!  
  
Noah: (shaking) This can't be... This can't be happening...!  
  
Karen: (screams again) MONOKUMA! HELP ME!  
  
Monokuma: ... Right. That's a thing, huh.  
  
Oku: You have to help her. She did nothing wrong!  
  
Monokuma: I'm tired of having to be your saviors all the time! Just take out the arrow and walk it off!  
  
Karen's head is pounding. She winces.  
  
Karen: God... My head...  
  
Miren: She could die, for all you know! At least give her the assistance she needs!  
  
Monokuma: Why should I?  
  
Karen: (struggling to stay conscious) No... I...   
  
She blacks out from the pain.   
  
REMAINING: 5.  
  
...  
  
Item obtained: Tape measure  
Note sure why you need this if you can look at anyone and automatically assume their size. ... Wait. Wrong person. Well, I guess it doesn't belong to them anymore.   
  
Item obtained: Pink hoodie  
A small pink hoodie. Don't expect to actually be warmed up by it, but do expect to look ~fabulous~ in it.


	31. Chapter 6-1

…  
  
Karen wakes up in the hospital. She felt groggy, tired, and… Confused. What was she doing here?   
  
A heavy blanket weighs her down, covering her in her bed.  
  
Karen: Huh…?  
  
Monokuma: Awake, huh? Finally!  
  
Karen: Mono...Kuma?  
  
Monokuma: Took ya long enough! All you got was an arrow below the knee and a serious infection that followed because of your piss poor immune system, and you were out for what, two whole days? I’ve got other things to do, y’know!  
  
Karen: (fails to process this) … What.   
  
Monokuma: (waves paw) Welp, can’t change what’s already happened. Point is, you’re awake, healed, and ready to go!  
  
Karen: What…? (she blinks) But you just said it’s only been two days!  
  
Monokuma: Yeah, and you’re all patched up! Gotta love technology, eh?  
  
Karen: But you said there was an infection and I was out for two days-  
  
Monokuma: And it’s all cleared up! So don’t worry about that. Besides, your classmates are worried sick about you! Don’t you care about them?  
  
Karen: Them… (frowns) Oh…  
  
Monokuma: And besides, you don’t really have a choice in the matter since I’m kicking you out. It’s time to announce a new island, and I’ve been on the edge of my seat, waiting for you to wake up!   
  
Karen: What? New island?  
  
Monokuma: Enough confusion! Scram! (he throws off Karen’s blanket and picks her up)  
  
Karen: Wh- H-Hey! Let me go! Put me down!  
  
Monokuma: Oh, I well! (he scampers to the hospital doors and tosses her out) See ya later!  
  
Karen: OW! (grumbles) You idiot...  
  
Karen staggers to her feet and brushes herself off. Though she was annoyed, the thought of how much time had passed did concern her. What were the rest of her classmates up to? Was another person dead?  
  
God, she hoped not.   
  
Guess there was only one way to find out.   
  
The hospital wasn’t too far to the hotel, so her best bet was just to finally head back there. For some reason she felt awkward as she walked, stumbling a bit with every step. Her legs felt heavy, as if they were being weighed down. But most of all, Karen was just surprised that she could even walk in the first place after being shot in the leg only two days ago.  
  
She shuts here eyes and shudders. She didn’t want to think about that last part.   
  
As she walked, she realized it had been two days, so she took out her journal and started writing. The last she left off was… The last investigation.   
  
Karen: … Ah.  
  
She stops walking and hesitates to write anything.   
  
Blinking away the tears the memories brought, she started scribbling down what had happened two days ago. What Tatyana’s murder was, who killed her, and what she did.   
  
…   
  
Why did she do that? Did she really think she could stop an execution?  
  
… Much less a killing game?  
  
As she finishes writing the events of the class trial and her awakening, it occurs to her she never learned Tatyana’s motives. Why she wanted to take someone- Sky- down with her instead of killing herself to stop the motive. No one else had to have died aside from her… So, why then?  
  
Karen stops once she realizes she’s passed the hotel. She blinks again, shuts her journal, and quickly hurries back to the hotel.  
  
When she enters, it’s quiet. She checks the time. 9:15 AM. So it wasn’t that late. Hopefully the rest of the classmates would still be having breakfast. As she climbs the stairs to the kitchen, she struggles greatly. Getting shot really does a number to you, clearly.   
  
As she approaches the kitchen, she hears voices. Chizaki… Of course. Meaning she was there. And the others of course.   
  
She stands at the entrance, observing the scene in the kitchen.  
  
Chizaki: It’s been two days… Sky was discharged in one night and Oku within hours?! What’s going on…?  
  
Miren: I don’t think Monokuma would have let her die… Would he?  
  
Oku: He saved two of us, and technically he has no obligation to save Karen, but…  
  
Noah: But we shouldn’t think like that… He’ll save her, right? It was just an arrow to the leg…  
  
Chizaki: But considering Karen’s health… She… Oh, I don’t know! I can’t help but be paranoid!  
  
Karen: … You guys are talking about me?   
  
Silence. Then all four of them look towards the entrance and see Karen.   
  
Karen: I mean. Hey there. How’s it going.  
  
In books, this is where Karen would expect them to tackle hug her and celebrate her return. In real life, this is where she expected them to shrug off her existence and go about their regular day. But in reality…  
  
Miren: (wide-eyed) K-Karen… What happened to your leg?  
  
Karen: My leg? What do you mean about that? I got shot, obviously. But it's fine.   
  
Chizaki: N-No, Karen, you didn’t notice? Your leg, it’s…  
  
Karen looks down.  
  
Oku: It’s gone.  
  
Karen: …   
  
Karen’s left leg is gone. It’s replaced with a metal prosthetic.  
  
Karen: … So it is.  
  
It’s silent for a moment. Karen sighs.  
  
Karen: Well. This fucking sucks. I really should’ve seen this coming.  
  
Miren: You mean you didn’t realize?  
  
Chizaki: Karen, I-  
  
Karen: No, I hadn’t even thought about it. I thought I felt weird, but… A prosthetic. Huh. Monokuma didn’t even say anything.  
  
Noah: Weird…  
  
Karen: Yeah. Really.   
  
The conversation dies again. Chizaki looks nervously to the side. Oku stares at Karen.  
  
Karen: Well. Don’t think I’ve eaten in two days, so I might as well stop standing here and actually eat.  
  
Miren: Karen, are you alright? You seem… Different.  
  
Karen: I’m… (she blinks) Fine.   
  
Miren: Are you sure though? I can imagine it-  
  
Karen: (glares and snaps at Miren) I’m fine.  
  
Miren: … If you say so. (he doesn’t look too happy)   
  
Even though it had only been two days, Karen wasn’t actually that hungry. She grabbed a couple packets of saltine crackers and a glass of water and sat down by herself.  
  
Noah: Is that all you’re going to eat?  
  
Karen: Yeah. Your point?  
  
Noah: Didn’t you say you were hungry? No offense, of course.  
  
Karen: No, I just said I hadn’t eaten in like, two days. Besides, this is what I usually eat.   
  
Noah: I don’t mean to be butting in or anything-  
  
Karen: You are.  
  
Noah: … Oh. Um… I’m sorry.  
  
Before Karen can respond to that, her Monopad buzzes. Probably that island announcement Monokuma was talking about earlier.  
  
“You’ve got mail!  
From: Monokuma (who else?)  
  
A new island has been opened! You’ll find a second bridge has been set up on the shore of Rosoideae Island that will lead to the new island. Happy exploring!”  
  
Karen: Just as I thought… A new island.  
  
Miren: Did you already know?  
  
Karen: To an extent… Yeah. Monokuma kicked me out of the hospital just so he could finally open the new island.  
  
Oku: He really sticks to that “Everyone must be there” stigma, huh.  
  
Karen: … So he does.   
  
Chizaki: Karen…  
  
Karen: (shakes head) Let’s just investigate this place. I don’t know if we’ll find a way out there, or anything really, but it doesn’t hurt to try, I guess.  
  
Noah: But you haven’t…  
  
Karen: It’s fine. Let’s go.  
  
Noah: … If you say so. (he quietly walks off)   
  
Karen finally realizes that they’re all relying on her. Now that Sky’s gone… She…  
  
Chizaki: Karen, may I talk to you for a moment?  
  
Karen: (blinks) Huh?  
  
Chizaki: You’ve been sitting there for a solid minute. Oku and Miren have already left.  
  
Karen: Oh… (frowns) Well. Thanks. Whatever. (she gets up, staggering a little)  
  
Chizaki: I said I wanted to talk, Karen.   
  
Karen: (glares) About what, Chizaki? Is it really that important?  
  
Chizaki: (places hand on hip) About this, as a matter of fact. Look, I… (she lowers her arm and relaxes) I don’t know where your hostility towards me stems from, but I wanted to talk about it. I know I might not be able to understand, but… Why? Can’t we reach an understanding?  
  
Karen: …  
  
Chizaki: I won’t get mad or upset, so please… Be honest with me.   
  
Karen: … It’s none of your business, if I’m being honest.  
  
Chizaki: I know it’s not, but… If I’m being honest as well, I think we’ll need some form of cooperation if we want to get out of this killing game.   
  
Karen: Why then…  
  
Chizaki: Why what?  
  
Karen: Why are you like this then?! Look at you, you’re perfect, you’re beautiful, you look like a FUCKING MODEL, everything about you is just so PERFECT! Everyone loves you and all you have to do is exist, meanwhile I have to get my leg fucking CUT OFF just so people can finally give me the time of day!  
  
Chizaki: …  
  
Karen: It’s not fair… Why do I have to go through all the shit and get nothing in return while people like you can just float along and get undying love from everyone?! You don’t understand how it feels- You haven’t even lost anyone, you don’t have anything at stake, you don’t even know what it feels like to lose the people you love… (she’s trembling and on the verge of crying) It’s not fair…   
  
Chizaki: I…  
  
Karen: (graps at hair) But who cares what I think? I’m just the bitch with a short temper who takes everything too personally so what I think doesn’t even matter…! Why listen to me when they could all idolize someone like you…? I shouldn’t even be the one alive right now, Sky should be here as we speak. At least then you could be around someone you actually like and not have to pretend to feel sympathy for the weird girl who got her leg cut off…  
  
Karen’s rant is interrupted by her own sobbing as she trembles, struggling to stay standing.   
  
Chizaki grabs Karen by her shoulders.  
  
Karen: S-Stop this… Whatever you’re going to say, it’s just going to prove my point. I don’t want your sympathy…   
  
Chizaki: Karen, are you listening to yourself? We all care about you. We’re not doing this because we have to, it’s because you’re our friend. You matter to us. Do you think all these weeks have meant nothing to us?   
  
Karen: …  
  
Chizaki: I understand why you’re mad now, but please, know that we’re not faking our feelings for you. All of this- All of it is real. So please… Just for now, let’s work together and beat this killing game. I know you can do it.  
  
Karen: … I’m sorry.   
  
Chizaki: I should be the one who’s sorry. I should’ve spoken up sooner and… I’m doing that again, aren’t I.  
  
Karen sighs, finally ending all of her pent up anger.  
  
Karen: Don’t worry about it. (she extends her hand out)  
  
Chizaki: (smiles) Thank you, Karen. (she takes Karen’s hand and shakes it) Now, let’s meet up with the others. They’re probably waiting on us.  
  
Karen: Right…  
  
The two leave the hotel and meet up with the other three, and they all walk to the third island together. It takes a while because of the distance and the injuries, but slowly, they finally make it.  
  
Oku: This is it… The third island. (he looks at a sign placed near the bridge) … Lilium Island.   
  
Miren: And I would hope this is our last island too.   
  
Noah: So… Do we start exploring then?  
  
Chizaki: I guess so. Should we split up? It would be quicker that way…  
  
Karen does a quick scan around the island. It’s… Not pretty. Unlike the organized Anthurium and the serene Rosoideae, this place was a wreck. There were buildings, yeah, but a lot of them looked old and broken down, with ivy crawling up the walls.   
  
Karen: Eugh… This place doesn’t look too great.   
  
Oku: I partially agree with splitting up, but I think Karen and I should be together.   
  
Karen: Huh?  
  
Oku: We’re both injured… If we’re left by ourselves that would make us easy bait. Especially since everyone else is by themselves as well.  
  
Miren: Is that the time for…?  
  
Oku: … Partially.   
  
Chizaki: Regardless of your distrust, I think that’s a reasonable idea. The rest of us will investigate this island by ourselves.   
  
Noah: Alright then… I’ll go check out that big building over there. (he heads off)  
  
Miren: Shall we meet up here afterwards?  
  
Karen: Sounds good.  
  
Miren: Alright then. I’ll do my part then… So I’ll see you all later. And… Stay safe, Karen.  
  
Karen: Oh… You too, Miren.   
  
Miren: (nods) I’ll do my best. (he leaves as well)  
  
Chizaki: Are you sure you two will be alright? If you’d like, I can go with you two as well… Even if you do stick together, you might have trouble fending anyone off if they try anything.  
  
Karen: I think the likelihood of that is low. It’s just Miren and Noah, anyways. They’re our friends, right? They won’t do anything… Right?  
  
Oku: Right…  
Chizaki: If you insist… But are you alright, Karen?  
  
Karen: … I’m fine. Thanks for caring.  
  
Chizaki: … Alright. I’ll see you two soon. I won’t hold you up any longer (she finally leaves)  
  
Now it’s just Karen and Oku.  
  
Karen: So… Do you have any sort of plan?  
  
Oku: Let’s explore the outside of this island. It should be somewhat circular and straightforward, like the other two islands.  
  
Karen: Alright…   
  
The two start making their way around the island. As they continue getting a glimpse of the scenery, it just gets more and more depressing. Everything lacks color and brightness- the few buildings there are dark and depressed and the plants are all shades of dark green or dull brown. The brightest thing is a second bridge on the island, which leads to the first island. That’s the only land mass they can see from this island. Everything beyond it is an endless sea, with no form of the outside world visible. But then again, they really couldn’t expect anything else at this point.   
  
Karen: Three islands, connected in a triangle.  
  
Oku: Does this mean this really is the last island?  
  
Karen: Which means… The killing game can’t go on for much longer, can it. They’re running out of resources, which would also explain the condition of this third island.   
  
Oku: Wait, what? What are you talking about?  
  
Karen: … Oh. Um… Nothing. Forget I said anything. Let’s just keep walking. (she speeds up a little)  
  
Oku: Hold on. You said “they”. As in, people running this killing game.  
  
Karen: You’re imagining things.  
  
Oku: And I remember, during the beginning of this killing game, people talked about a mole of some sorts among us.  
  
Karen: And?  
  
Oku: The mole has to be alive. And if they know for a fact there are higher ups… (he glares at Karen) Karen, what more do you know?  
  
Karen: You’re not… Suspecting me as the mastermind, are you?  
  
Oku: Mastermind…?  
  
Karen: Or… The Observer, as the scientists like to call it.   
  
Oku: Observer? Mastermind? What are you talking about?  
  
Karen: Well, I can say for sure that I’m neither of those roles, though they are one in the same. But they exist.   
  
Oku: How can I believe you…?  
  
Karen: You really can’t. I could show you the evidence, but… It’s too far from here. It’s in the library. Files about past killing games, set up just like our own.   
  
Oku: What?  
  
Karen: There’s been two before us. Each with a killing game involving 18 Ultimate students, a Monokuma, a mastermind among the students. Everything has aligned so far, but we’re missing one last key to this connection.  
  
Oku: And that’s… The mastermind.  
  
Karen: Specifically a mastermind among us.   
  
Oku: Why are you telling me this?  
  
Karen: To prepare you when we do confront the mastermind.  
  
Oku: Implying it’s not you?   
  
Karen: If I were the mastermind, why would I be telling you all of this then?  
  
Oku: Maybe… To trick me. This could all be a lie to make me believe you’re not the mastermind and-  
  
Karen: You’re thinking way too deeply into this. Point is, there is a mastermind. And it’s one of our classmates that’s not me. And I hope to God it’s not you, because then I’m royally fucked.  
  
Oku: Well… It’s not.  
  
Karen: (squints) And how am I gonna believe you?  
  
Oku: Uh…  
  
Karen: That’s what I thought. I can’t completely trust you, but neither can you with me. Then again, that’s what trust is, right?  
  
Oku: Trust…  
  
Karen: Yeah. You heard me. Let’s just keep walking. There weren’t too many buildings around anyways, so it’s not like we missed much by not exploring the interior of this island. Once we get back to the first bridge, let’s just wait for the others.  
  
Oku: Yeah… Alright.   
  
The two slowly finish their walk around the island, finally reaching the first bridge they arrived on.  
  
Karen: The others are probably still investigating. Let’s give them a moment.  
  
Oku: Alright.   
  
Nothing else is said after that. The two decide to sit while they wait due to their fatigue, but that’s the last of their interactions. She pulls out her journal and starts writing, mostly to document what she saw as usual but also to preoccupy herself and ignore the disconnect she had with Oku. Karen doesn’t know what to talk about with Oku, considering how much he’s changed and how little she knew him in the first place. She wasn’t really close with him… Or with anyone, now that she actually thought about it.   
  
Karen frowns at this thought. She never cared about that before, but now… She realized how isolated she was from the others. How much did she actually know about any of her classmates? Even those she considered she was close to, like Sky or Miren… She didn’t actually know anything about their interests.   
  
All she wrote about was how she saw them.  
  
Karen shakes her head and focuses on writing. She can do all the camaraderie stuff after the killing game.   
  
When they got out, she wanted to get to know everyone better. Now that she was on good terms with Chizaki… She smiles a little at the thought.  
  
She continues to write about what she saw around the island. The broken-down state it was in, the lack of vegetation, the small size, the few yet poor condition buildings… And then she’d get whatever is inside of those buildings from the others when they came back.  
  
When they came back…  
  
Karen looks up. No sign of Chizaki, Miren, or Noah. She turns to Oku.  
  
Karen: Oku, how long has it been?  
  
Oku: (shrugs) I don’t know. At my best guess… More than an hour.   
  
Karen: More than hour? Adding that to the time it took for us to walk around the island… Has it taken them that long to explore this island? It’s not even that big!  
  
Oku: Again, I wouldn’t know. Maybe they found something important.  
  
Karen: That takes hours to investigate?   
  
Oku: Who knows.  
  
Karen: If that’s the case, then I’ll explore it myself. (she gets to her feet) They’re taking forever.  
  
Oku: You sure? What if they come back and we all get separated?   
  
Karen: I’ll run into them. This island is small anyways. And besides, we’re all gonna meet here regardless.  
  
Oku: I guess I can’t stop you… But I’ll go with you. If I stay here I’ll just be a sitting duck for murder.  
  
Karen: Cool.   
  
Oku gets up as well and the two head into the interior of the island. They enter the first building, which is the biggest of all of them. Which isn’t really saying much.   
  
Inside, the lights are off, and there are cracks and holes through the walls and ceilings. From the light passing through, Karen’s able to make out rows of broken machines and circular tables.   
  
Karen: Is this… A casino?  
  
Oku: (examines a slot machine) Seems like it. And it’s not like that childish arcade back at the hotel.  
  
Karen: Why is this here…? It looks like no one has been in here for ages.   
  
Oku: I feel like they’re making a mockery of us. Reminders of Chase in general… Ugh.  
  
Karen: Hm…  
  
Karen: (Internally) Oku has a point… What could this mean?   
  
Karen: (calls into the casino) Chizaki? Miren? Noah?  
  
No response.  
  
Karen: … Hello?  
  
Still no response.  
  
Oku: I don’t think anyone’s in here.  
  
Karen: Really? Now what would make you say that?  
  
Oku: The lack of a response to your calls.  
  
Karen: Whatever. Let’s just check out the next building.  
  
They leave the abandoned casino and head to the next building, which is much smaller.   
  
Karen: This looks like… A shitty house.  
  
Oku: This entire island is shitty. It’s just one big mockery so far. We killed most of our classmates for this?  
  
Karen: Let’s just check it out. (she opens the door and heads inside, immediately creating a cloud of dust as she takes a step inside) Gross.   
  
The house is empty, aside from the dust. There’s no furniture, the walls and windows are cracked, and there aren’t even any spider webs. That’s creepy in its own way.   
  
To the left is a kitchen, which is also gross and old. Karen doesn’t spend much time there.   
  
Karen: No sign of anyone… Where could they be?  
  
Oku: There’s another door over there. (he points behind him to a door on the right wall.  
  
Karen: I guess we should check that out. I don’t think anyone’s in here, but… Whatever. Better check just in case.  
  
She heads to the door and slowly opens it.   
  
Something blocks her way.   
  
Karen: Huh…?  
  
Oku: What’s going on?  
  
Karen: Something’s… In the way.   
  
She pokes her head through the crack through the door.  
  
The first thing she sees is Noah, curled up in a corner.   
  
Karen: Noah?  
  
He’s visibly shaking, but he doesn’t respond.  
  
Karen: Noah, what’s wrong- (she tries to open the door further, but it’s still stuck)  
  
She looks down.  
  
The door is caught on Chizaki’s leg.  
  
Karen: (eyes widen) Wh- What the-  
  
Oku: Karen… (he nudges her)  
  
Karen looks towards Oku’s direction.   
  
She instantly regrets it.  
  
Karen: Oh… Oh God… No…  
  
What was it that she said to Chizaki that morning?  
  
That it wasn’t fair?   
  
Well, it wasn’t. It wasn’t fair at all.   
  
Why was she still alive?  
  


  
**MIREN AITOU AND CHIZAKI HOTOHARA LIE DEAD, STAB WOUNDS IN THEIR CHESTS.**  
  
REMAINING: 3.


	32. Chapter 6-2

The first thing that happens is the Body Discovery Announcement.  
  
Monokuma: Two bodies have been discovered! After a certain amount of time, a class trial will be held. Now please, investigate to your heart’s content!  
  
After hearing that, Karen collapses to the ground, banging the ground with her fists.  
  
Oku: Karen!   
  
Karen: WHY?! WHY THIS? WHY NOW? IT’S NOT FAIR, IT’S NOT FAIR! THEY CAN’T BE DEAD!  
  
Oku: Karen, get a hold of yourself!  
  
Karen: (wipes at face) It’s… It’s not fair… Why are we… Why am I alive? Over people like Chizaki and Miren… We’re the only ones that’s left…  
  
Realization hits Oku, and his eyes widen.  
  
Oku: Oh God… There’s only three of us left. You, me, and…   
  
Karen: (pauses) … Noah.  
  
Karen: And if it’s not me, and it’s not you, then-  
  
Noah is muttering something under his breath, still shaking.  
  
Noah: Why… Why… I’m sorry… I’m so, so sorry.  
  
Karen: Noah… You’re…   
  
He’s the mastermind.  
  
She’s afraid to ask what she already knows.  
  
Karen: (restraining self) You… You’re behind all of this, aren’t you? You killed Miren and Chizaki… No, all of our friends.   
  
Noah finally looks up at Karen and Oku.  
  
Noah: Huh…?  
  
Karen: You- (yells) Don’t play dumb! There’s no one else it can be but you!  
  
Noah: What are you talking about…?  
  
Karen: You have the nerve to kill all of our friends, and THIS is your response?! CHIZAKI AND MIREN ARE RIGHT THERE! THEY’RE DEAD, BECAUSE OF YOU!  
  
Noah: (eyes widen) B… Because of me…?  
  
Oku: Karen… Calm down.   
  
Karen: That’s rich, coming from you.   
  
Oku: …  
  
Before things escalate even further, Monokuma appears.  
  
Monokuma: Hope I’m not interrupting!  
  
Karen: Monokuma…  
  
Monokuma: We’re down to the final stretch! Only three of you left, it’s never been so low before! Ohhhh, I’m getting so excited!   
  
Karen: Before… (she thinks about the files) So they were true.  
  
Monokuma: Eh? What are you mumbling to yourself over there? It’s rude to keep secrets from your supervisor, yaknow!  
  
Karen: (eyes narrow) Not like it’s a secret to you.  
  
Monokuma: You’re probably right… After all, I’m basically your god! (extends arms out) Now, bow down to Monokamisama!  
  
Oku: … What.  
  
Karen: Not the time, Monokuma.  
  
Monokuma: That’s Monokami to you! And besides, it’s never the time. Which is why I’m here!  
  
Oku: You’re here to give us our Monokuma Files, right? If that’s it, then just get to it.  
  
Monokuma: Hm… But why though? Why not extend this scene for as long as possible? Gotta get that word count up somehow.   
  
Karen: Because it gets annoying really fast.  
  
Monokuma: Ouch, going straight for the deep blows right there! I’m so hurt… Is this how you truly feel about me?  
  
Karen and Oku: Yes.  
  
Monokuma: Ack-! So cold…!  
  
Oku: Like I said. Get to it. We can’t afford to waste time dealing with you.   
  
Monokuma: Ok, ok! Geez, you win. Just stop with the rude remarks! Robot bear gods have feelings too.  
  
Oku: Drop the “god” thing too.  
  
Monokuma: Why? You know it’s true.   
  
Oku: Ughhh, you’re insufferable.  
  
Monokuma: More like unBEARable! Am I right? Eh? Eh?  
  
Karen: Not like we haven’t heard that one before… Like I said, real annoying, real fast.  
  
Monokuma: Now, where was I? Oh, right! It’s time for… The Monokuma File! Or files! Cuz there’s two of them! But I’m sure you kids are used to it.  
  
He passes out two tablets to Karen and Oku, and then slowly places them on the ground next to Noah.  
  
Karen: … I’m not reading these.  
  
Monokuma: Huh?  
  
Karen: You heard me. I’m not even going to look at these stupid things. (she drops the Monokuma Files on the ground)  
  
Monokuma: Heyyy, careful! I put a lot of time into them, and they don’t come cheap!  
  
Karen: I don’t care. It doesn’t matter, because I’m not investigating.  
  
Monokuma: What?  
  
Karen: There is no way the killer is me or Oku. And there’s only one person left. Noah. Not only that, but… He’s the only person left who can be your mole.  
  
Monokuma: Eek! A mole?! Where! I coulda sworn I used concealer today!  
  
Karen: Playing dumb too, just like your controller…  
  
Oku: Karen, I-  
  
Karen: You can do whatever you want, Oku. I don’t care. But I’m not going to investigate. I already know who it is, and you should too.   
  
Monokuma: Well… Can’t stop ya, I guess. But it’s your funeral!  
  
Karen: I’m fine with that. But your purpose here is done. I don’t need you anymore.  
  
Monokuma: Ow, the edge… But, I guess you are right! Stalled for time, delivered the Monokuma Files… That fulfills my quota for the day! Now, I’m off! (he disappears)  
  
Karen: … Finally.  
  
Karen stares at Noah, who finally uncurls himself.  
  
Noah: Karen… What you said, about me… You think… I’m behind all of this? That I’m responsible for this killing game?  
  
Karen: (bluntly) Yes.  
  
Noah: What… No, no! That’s wrong! I’m not the mole!   
  
Karen: Well, there HAS to be one. And it’s not me. It’s not Oku. And there’s no evidence that it’s not you. So by process of elimination… It’s you. You’re responsible for their deaths too, aren’t you?  
  
Noah: (eyes widen) No… No, I didn’t kill them… I swear, you have to believe me… I didn’t do it! I swear!  
  
Karen: And why should I listen to you?  
  
Noah: …   
  
Karen: I thought so. There’s no point in investigating now.   
  
Noah: I… I’ll still investigate. It’s only right.   
  
Karen: I don’t care what you do. Just admit you’re behind this.   
  
Noah flinches.   
  
Noah: If… If I’m the mole, and all you have to do is kill me, then… What’s stopping you?  
  
Karen: …!  
  
Noah: If you really think it’s me, then… All I have to do is die. That’s it…  
  
Karen: … I’m not doing that.  
  
Noah: Why not? If you really believe that-  
  
Karen: Shut up! I know you are the mastermind, but I’m not killing you! You have a lot to explain and… I’m not going to stoop to your level.  
  
Noah: … (he says nothing after that)  
  
Karen: I have something I want to do now.  
  
Oku: What is it?  
  
Karen: I… (her face softens) I want to fulfill Miren’s wish. And to finish his job.  
  
Oku: You mean the memorials?  
  
Karen: … (nods)  
  
Oku: … Alright. I’ll go with you.  
  
Karen leaves, refusing to even look at Noah.  
  
Noah: I’ll… I’ll stay behind. And investigate.  
  
Oku: … Ok, Noah.   
  
Noah: Oku, do you really think it’s me…? Am I really responsible for all of this…?  
  
Oku: I… I don’t know. What do I even know, anyways…   
  
Oku leaves and follows Karen.  
  
…  
  
Karen quickly walks to the cliff on the second island. Or at least, as quickly as she could with her stupid prosthetic. Oku slowly follows behind.   
  
It’s already night time by the time she reaches the cliff. She stares at the thirteen memorials Miren had set up.  
  
Now it was time to build two more.  
  
Wiping at her tears, she staggers off to the garden, in search of some stones and flowers for Chizaki and Miren.  
  
…  
  
Once she finishes, she sits in front of the memorials. All fifteen of them now.  
  
Karen’s heart began to swell with a multitude of feelings. Regret when she thought about Sky, Miren, and Chizaki… Anger when she thought about Rita, Lee, and Lex… And sadness when it came to everyone else. A lot of sadness.  
  
Karen: …  
  
Oku: … (he sits next to Karen, silent)  
  
Karen: … Hey, everyone.  
  
No response, of course.  
  
Karen: I… I don’t know how much time I have left with you all. I know I never really talked to most of you… You know, while you all were alive, but- I miss you all. And I’m sorry.   
  
Karen: I’m sorry you all had to die. I remember… In the beginning, we all talked about making it out alive, how no one had to die or get hurt… But now, look at us. Three of us are entering this class trial. And only two of us are going to make it out. But… That means we’ll be able to end this, right? The killing game will finally be over, just like how we wanted from the very beginning, and…  
  
Karen tilts her head downwards.  
  
Karen: I’m sorry I’m the one still here. Instead of Akako, the light of our group. Palmer, a loyal and understanding friend. Lex, a confident beacon of hope. Tanner, a voice of reason. Krystal, a fun yet logical leader. Vincent, Towa, Chase, Rita, Miriam, Lee, Tatyana… Sky, Miren, Chizaki, too… All you wanted to do was live. And it’s not fair that you couldn’t. All of you deserve to be the one sitting here. I’m the one who should have a memorial.  
  
Karen: … Or maybe it’d be better off if I was just forgotten.  
  
Karen: But… It’s going to be over soon. I hope that all brings you happiness.  
  
Oku: And Towa… I miss you. I miss you so much.   
  
Karen: … (quietly) Maybe I’ll see you all soon. (she slowly gets up)   
  
The end investigation chime plays one last time.  
  
Monokuma: It’s time for the Class Trial! Please proceed to the bridge on the first island. Y’know, the usual place. Remember, attendance is mandatory! See you there.  
  
With a sigh, Karen stands up. She looks up towards the night sky.   
  
All she sees are stars.  
  
Oku: Karen… Are you alright?  
  
Karen: … (quietly) Let’s go, Oku.  
  
She looks back down at the ground.  
  
Karen: Let’s finish what we’ve started.   
  
With one last moment of hesitation, she leaves her friends behind and heads to the final class trial.  
  
It’ll all be over soon.   
  
… Soon.


	33. Chapter 6 Class Trial Part 1

**CHAPTER 6 CLASS TRIAL**   
  
**Truth Bullets:**

  * None.



**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!  
OBJECTIVE: **Discover the culprit behind Miren Aitou and Chizaki Hotohara's murders.

Monokuma: Congrats, kids! You're in the final stretch, so I'd assume you've got a pretty good handle on how things 'round here work. So I don't gotta re-explain things! (he squeals a little) I'm so proud of you kids! After you figure out the blackened, the two spotless are free to go, and the killing game will finally complete! That being said, gooood luck, kiddos!

Noah: Finally...?

Karen: Don't play dumb, Noah. You clearly know everything about what's going on right now. You always have.

Noah: I don't know what you're talking about! I swear, just listen to me! I don't know a thing!

Karen: Then prove it! Nothing is stopping me and Oku from voting you as the blackened and mastermind, but I want an explanation. And if you really aren't the mastermind, then... You'd better make a damn good case about why not.

Noah: I-

Karen: Fifteen of us are dead because of you unless you speak up.

Noah: I know that! But you actually have to LISTEN to me! 

Karen: It's pretty much set in stone at this point, but fine.

Noah: Alright... Well, I'm not the "mastermind" you're looking for, first of all.

Oku: That's something the mastermind would say.

Noah: (raises voice) JUST LISTEN!

Oku: ... Okay.

Noah: (sighs) Thank you. And I have evidence to prove so, especially from this murder! You two didn't investigate, so at least let me talk. 

Karen: ... (narrows eyes, but says nothing)

Noah: Okay, s-so... Let's talk about what we can agree on. Chizaki and Miren are both dead, correct? 

Karen: Yes.

Noah: And we're assuming the observer of this killing game, one of us, killed them.

Karen: Yes. And the only one left is you.

Noah: I... Let's just keep going. Neither of you read their Monokuma Files, did you?

Oku: We didn't think it was important.

Noah: Well... I'll read them right now. (he takes out one of the files) "Monokuma File #10: The victim was Chizaki Hotohara, the Ultimate Festival Coordinator. The time of death was approximately 5:28 PM. The cause of death was a stab wound to the chest. There are no other injuries."

Oku: 5:27... Karen and I were still together at that time.

Karen: And where were you, Noah?

Noah: (ignores Karen and keeps reading the next file) "Monokuma File #11: The victim was Miren Aitou, the Ultimate Mortician. The time of death was approximately 5:29 PM. The cause of death was a stab wound to the chest. There are no other injuries."

Oku: We would still be together.

Noah: And to answer your question, Karen, I was still in the abandoned house, by myself. Remember, there were only two buildings. Chizaki and Miren had to have been together, so they'd be an easy target if someone wanted to frame me. 

Karen: ... 

But... Wouldn't she and Oku be easy enough targets as well?

Oku: You aren't suspecting me or Karen as the killer, are you?

Noah: (shakes head) No, far from it. 

Karen: (blinks) Wait, so are you saying it's-

Noah: I'll get to that later. But first, if the two of them were supposed to be at the casino, what were they doing at the abandoned house?

Karen: That's not a question for me to answer.

Noah: Uh... It was rhetorical. But um... Evidence suggests they were moved from the casino. 

Oku: Like what?

Noah: There were... Blood streaks in the house, as well as the casino. 

Karen: Shouldn't we have seen those before?

Noah: It was dark in both buildings, and you didn't investigate. I don't blame you if you missed those. 

Karen: ... Hm.

Noah: So the next question is... Why were they moved? And who moved them?

Oku: Well, the killer moved them, clearly.

Noah: So then, if I were the killer, why would I move them to where I was? To further expose myself as the killer?

Karen: This could easily be one big plan you set up, just so you can trick us into thinking you're innocent. 

Noah: (shakes head) I never left the house. But... I guess you'll have to trust me on that. 

Karen: Trust...?

Oku: So what you're saying is the bodies were moved from the casino to the house. In attempts to frame you.

Noah: Yep, basically. 

Oku: But... Karen has a point. Do you have any other evidence you could provide?

Noah: I do, actually. But first, I want to ask Monokuma a question. And please honestly answer. 

Monokuma: Eh? Ehhhh? Whaddya want? 

Noah: Since there were only three people left to discover the bodies, and the Body Discovery Announcement states three innocent people have to discover a body in order for it to go off, assuming one of those three remaining were the killer, would the Body Discovery Announcement rules change at all? The rules would have to change if there were less than three innocent people...

Monokuma: Hm... Well, guess I shoulda debriefed ya on this, but we never usually get this far, y'know? 

Karen: Hm.

Monokuma: But it's time for an official rule change! When the body count reaches less than five remaining students, only two innocent students have to discover a dead body in order to trigger the Body Discovery Announcement! So in this case, only two of ya had to discover the bodies!

Oku: But what does that mean for you, Noah?

Noah: Well, if anything, I just wanted to confirm the Body Discovery Announcements were still a thing. And Monokuma just confirmed that.

Karen: So?

Noah: ... I was the first one of the two to discover the body. I can't be the killer, or the observer. 

Karen: But... But... There's no one else it can be. If you're the observer, you could easily change this killing game in your favor! There's no saying-

Noah: Shut UP! SHUT UP! I'm not the observer! If I was, if I had any kind of control over this god damn hell we're living in, then maybe I could've done something, anything to save everyone who died! But all this time, I couldn't do anything! I can't even convince you that I'm innocent...!

Clutching his hair, he bends over and starts crying. It's silent for a moment. Oku looks away.

Karen: I... I...

She swallows, trying to swallow the immense guilt she feels. She doesn't want to convict Noah, but...

Karen: Noah... Who else could the mastermind possibly be...?

Noah: T-That's the thing... (he sniffs) It's not me, it's not you or Oku, then... (he wipes at his tears) I think... (his voice trails off, and he hesitates)

Noah: ... No. Never mind.

Karen: Never mind? Right when you were about to say it?

Noah: It's not like you would believe me anyways. I'll just sound crazy and weird, as usual.

Oku: At least say it. We'll be the judges of that once you do.

Karen: Not the most encouraging way of putting it, but... You might as well say it. Or we'll continue to suspect you. Who do you think the observer of this killing game is?

Noah: ...

Karen: Noah, please. I... I'm sorry. But if you're really the mastermind, then-

Noah: (cuts Karen off) I think the observer is someone who's dead. Or maybe... Someone who we think is dead.

Karen: ... 

Karen: Wait, what? 

Oku: Dead? You mean-

Noah: I... Think about it. If one of us was the observer, they'd want this killing game to succeed, with only two survivors. But if, for example, I was the mastermind, why would I kill only two people? One person can kill three people in total. I would've killed one of you as well, and it wouldn't have mattered if I'm the killer, since they're only be two students left. Meaning, the killing would end. 

Oku: You know we're not completely sold you aren't the mastermind. Doesn't really help your case too much right now.

Noah: It's all, um, hypothetical. And I could easily put you or Karen in my place in this hypothetical. Plus, the rules state... Three victims per blackened max. Not necessarily per case. 

Oku: So if someone happened to kill, didn't get caught, and then wanted to kill again, they can only kill three people total. Is that right, Monokuma?

Monokuma: Er... Error! You've already used your daily questioning. Come back tomorrow!

Oku: (rolls eyes) That's a yes if he's dodging the question, I'd assume.

Noah: (nods) Well, think in the case of Laura. Though she got away with Akako, if she wanted to kill again, she could've only killed two more people.

Karen: ... (looks down) And instead she only killed one more person.

Noah: ...

Oku: ...

Karen: ... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. 

Noah: No, it's fine... Um... Let's move on.

Oku: ... Yeah. Let's do that. 

Noah: So... If someone who had killed before wanted to kill again, they could only kill two more people. And that's what they did. 

Karen: But... Aside from Laura, they were all executed, right?

Noah: It's just like you said... If they were the observer, they could've changed the killing game in their favor... Maybe even fake their own execution. 

Karen: Fake... Their execution?

Noah: Of course I wouldn't know how exactly... They all seemed way too real... But it's a possibility.

Karen: It's our only lead now. Let's work off of it.

Oku: Well then. From our six killers, who can we eliminate? We have Lex, Laura, Krystal, Rita, Lee, and Sky. 

Noah: ... I think we can cross off Laura from our list.

Karen: ... Yeah.

Oku: ... Yes. I agree. 

Karen: Anyways... We can also cross off Rita. She killed three people. She couldn't kill two more people, if not even one. 

Noah: (nods) Sounds good to me. 

Oku: But the remaining four... They all only killed one person. 

Noah: Well, we have to think about the circumstances of their murders. Let's go down the list.

CHOOSE A PERSON: Sky Marston.

Karen: ... (eyes widen) Oh god... Please no.

Noah: Um... Thankfully, I think he's in the clear. Tatyana planned her own murder, and all Sky did was pull the trigger. It could've been any of us, really. So I don't think Sky is suspicious, even though he technically killed.

Karen: Anyone... Yeah. That's right.

Oku: So Sky is in the clear?

Noah: I hope so, yes.

Karen: Besides... (she shuts her eyes tight) You just can't fake an execution like that.

CHOOSE A PERSON: Lee Adams. 

Karen: No.

Noah: No? What makes you say that?

Karen: Well, first of all, no.

Oku: Very profound.

Karen: Second of all, it makes no sense. She succumbed to a motive, and though it could've been a ploy to divert attention from herself, she could've just taken a gun and shot someone. Not drag Miriam into all of it and then get injured in the process. It all seems... Kinda counter-intuitive. Would she really want to get shot just to take herself out of the picture? And so late too?

Noah: Fair, but... I don't know if there's any substantial evidence that proves that she isn't the mastermind. Her execution could've been one that could be easily faked.

Oku: Faked? How so?

Noah: Um... A dummy, maybe? Or a trapdoor...

Karen: The latter seems more plausible.

Oku: ... Huh. Well we didn't exactly see her die... Just hear... (he winces)

Karen: Um... Yeah. So basically, can we just safely assume no?

Noah: I guess, but we should still keep the possibility in the back of our minds.

CHOOSE A PERSON: Krystal Anderson.

Karen: Krystal...?

Oku: This one... Also seems unlikely, in my opinion. After all, Tanner asked her to kill. I'd say it's similar to Sky's case, if not for the fact that Tanner chose who killed him. And he chose Krystal.

Noah: But Krystal did agree to kill him. She could've said no. Could it be...?

Oku: But she was put in a situation to kill by someone else, and in the situation we were in... Especially Sky's situation at the time...

Karen: These motives really wanted us to kill people, huh.

Oku: And they succeeded in doing so.

Noah: I guess that makes some sort of sense... 

Karen: So can we cross Krystal off our list then as well? 

Noah: I guess we can put her in the same category as Lee. Probably not, but maybe not impossible. Maybe.

Karen: ... Maybe.

Oku: I'll just mark her as "no". Moving on to the last person...

CHOOSE A PERSON: Alexis Stone

Oku: Lex. 

Noah: But the motive... Like Krystal, the situation kind of made him kill, right? He was forced to kill or else everyone would die...

Karen: But we crossed off Krystal because Tanner asked her to kill him. However, Lex made the choice to kill.

Oku: Not to mention... He killed relatively early into the motive, correct? We still had a whole day left. If he was truly pressured or felt he had no choice, he would've waited towards the last second to kill, right? 

Noah: Well, he did set a trap... Maybe he wanted to set it early in case it didn't activate as quickly as he thought it did? 

Karen: Still, it was rather early... And he was the first to kill. We used the fact that Lee killed so late to exclude her from being the mastermind, so shouldn't the reverse be true for Lex?

Noah: Yeah, but-

Oku: Come to think of it, does the observer have any control over what the motives may be?

Karen: Judging from the previous two killing games... Yes. They controlled the motives to make certain people crack and kill.

Noah: Wait. Previous killing games? You mean we're not the first?

Karen: ... Oh. Right. I last assumed you knew what we were talking about.

Noah: Well I don't... 

Oku: Karen has a better understanding of what's going on than I do... I'm still kind of confused.

Karen: Well... I found files in the library about two killing games very similar to the ones before us. The setup, who was involved, what happened... All of it. And in each killing game, there was an observer of some sorts, hidden among the participants but working for the higher-ups. They'd observe the killing game and intervene to make sure it was going smoothly through things like motives... But the killing games never reached two survivors. At one point, the survivors rebelled and killed the observer. When the observer died... The killing game ended. That's just a quick rundown of what happened and how it applies to us. I had only told Sky and Oku about this before. And now you as well.

Noah: So the observer is still alive then.

Karen: (awkwardly) Yeah. It's kinda why... I immediately jumped to accusing you. Since you were... Alive. And stuff. 

Noah: Well that further confirms my suspicions about the observer faking their execution and pretending to be dead. But still, I don't think it was Lex. The motive forced someone to kill, it didn't necessarily have to be Lex.

Karen: But Oku does bring up a good point. The observer should have some control over what the motives are to ensure people to kill. What if Lex controlled his motive to make him go out in a more sympathetic light? We would think he was forced in a way, but in truth, he chose to act early and kill when there was plenty of time left. 

Noah: But Laura also made her move early too...

Oku: I think Laura's case was circumstantial. Akako just happened to be there, and Laura just happened to kill. That's... Putting things lightly, of course. And I reiterate... Lex chose to kill on his own accord. That's one reason why he wasn't even looked that favorably upon by us after his death.

Karen: Not to mention... His execution could've easily been faked too. The building could've hid any trapdoor where he was, and we didn't see his body afterwards.

Noah: But...

Oku: The more we talk about it... The more things make sense. Lex's murder time seemed off in comparison to the motive time limit. He could've easily changed the narrative of his murder to seem more heroic than to get himself out of the way. He could've easily faked his execution without us knowing it. And he chose to kill one person, unlike our other suspects who either succumbed to the motive or were made to kill by someone else. 

Noah: But... Why? Why would the observer go out of their way to kill one of our friends, just to take themselves out of the picture and put us through even more suffering?

Karen: The observer wants the killing game to succeed. They want people to kill. And maybe... Lex wanted to further push people to kill, as the observer. The first kill catalyzed the following murders, after all.

Oku: So that adds another factor. Lex also wanted to further encourage us to kill, so he killed first to officially start the killing game he was observing.

Noah: B-But!!!

Karen: What's with all of your buts?!

Noah: It still doesn't make sense! Why... Why would the observer even take themselves out of the picture in the first place?

Karen: (getting more aggressive) You tell me! You're the one who brought up this theory! The observer has stayed alive until the end the past two killing games, and I thought that trend would've stayed the same! But you're saying the mastermind faked their death and isn't one of us three, and I went with that. But now you're saying it all doesn't make sense? Because we targeted Lex?

Noah: Well... Well... 

Oku: Noah, we can't start having any second doubts. We're almost at the end of it all. And we've almost figured out who the observer is. Once we figure that out, it's all over.

Noah: What are you gonna do with them...?

Karen: If they die, the killing game finally ends.

Noah: You're gonna kill them?

Karen: In a killing game? Yes. Especially after the deaths of almost all of our classmates, they don't even have the gall to show up here and show face or responsibility for any of their actions! 

Oku: And there's only one real suspect for our observer. Sky, Lee, Rita, Krystal, and Laura... The circumstances of their murders suggest they aren't the observer. Lex, however... 

Karen: So then... Lex is the one. 

Noah: ... 

Karen: ... Lex is the observer. The one who put us through all this hell. The one who facilitated the killing game. The one who's responsible for fifteen of our friend's deaths...

Karen swallows.

Karen: ... He's the mastermind.

Noah: Then... What now? What do we now?

Karen: We have him cornered. All we need to do is to draw him out from hiding. ... That coward.

Noah: Lex...?

Oku: I suppose asking Monokuma for help is out of the question?

Monokuma: ... (sweating nervously)

Oku: ... Mhm.

Karen: Lex, wherever you are... It's over. We know you're behind all of this. 

Noah: I... I don't think...

Karen: So you can come out now! And finally recognize all that you've done to us! There's no point in hiding yourself anymore! 

Oku: Lex, please...

Noah: I don't think that... Um... Guys...

There's still nothing.

Karen: LEX! STOP THIS ALREADY! JUST COME OUT! THERE'S NO-

Noah: Karen, wait!

Karen: What now, Noah?!

Before Karen's temper escalates any further, a voice cuts through the Class Trial grounds. 

???: STOP! JUST... STOP ALREADY!

Karen: ... (eyes widen) Huh...?

Oku: That... That didn't sound like...

Noah: ... That's not Lex.

Smoke begins to fill the room.

Karen: Hey! What the-?! What's going on? Show yourself!

???: That's enough! 

It's a feminine voice. 

Oku: (coughs) Is this really necessary? This is way too overkill, come on! 

Noah: (unfazed by the smoke) It... Is it...

The smoke begins to clear, and it's clear a fourth person has joined the class trial.

Where the voice was coming from.

... That's the mastermind. 

But if it's not Lex, then... Who is it? 

The smoke finally completely disperses. 

And there's the mastermind herself...

Noah: It's really you...

Karen: (swallows and eyes widen) ... Krystal...?

Krystal Anderson.


	34. Chapter 6 Class Trial Part 2

Karen: ... Krystal...?  
  
Krystal: ... Hi. How's it going?  
  
Monokuma: ...!  
  
Oku: Wh... How... "How's it going"? Is that really the first thing you say to us after faking your death and being responsible for... For all of this? "Hey guys, I just killed all of your friends and family, how's it going"? Well it's going TERRIBLE because of you, thanks for asking!   
  
Krystal: Okay, okay, yeah, admittedly not the best thing to say after... Well, that. But it was the least awkward thing to say, I guess. Um... Sorry? Does that work?  
  
Karen: No. I have half the mind not to vote and execute you all over again.  
  
Noah: Krystal, I-  
  
Krystal: Wait! No! Stop that! Bad idea. Verrrry bad idea. Don't do that. Me no likey.  
  
Karen: (eyes narrow) Why? What's stopped the past killing games before? Nothing's going to happen. Do you just want us to hear you out in a pathetic attempt to win over our sympathy? After we thought you were DEAD?  
  
Krystal: Actually... Yeah. Basically.  
  
Karen: Then forget about it. Monokuma-  
  
Monokuma: Can I get a uhhhhh..... (his voice slurs, the light in his eye fades away, and he slumps over)  
  
Karen: (turns around) Wait, huh?  
  
Krystal: Did you just forget? I'm the observer. I have control over this killing game, including Monokuma. He acts as my mascot, so I can shut him off anytime. Soooo... No voting time! I don't die! Yay!  
  
Noah: I think it'd be a good idea if we listened to what she said anyways... I, um, have a lot of questions and-  
  
Krystal: Ayyy, glad someone here gets the gist! And hey, that's what I'm here for! Omnipotent being in charge of this killing game and everything. I'll answer anything you need to know.  
  
Karen: ... (she slowly raises and eyebrow at Krystal)  
  
Karen: (Internally) What's with her?  
  
Krystal: First, here you go, Oku. Forgot to give this back to you way back when. (she tosses his recording device back to it. Oku, having only one arm, barely catches it)  
  
Oku: This... (he stares at it in bewilderment)  
  
Krystal: Yeaaaah. I gave everyone back their stuff except for yours. You kinda left it on when it was taken and I may or may not have realized it before it was too late.   
  
Oku: And you're giving it back to me NOW?  
  
Krystal: Yep! Wouldn't want you to figure out who the big bad was too early, right? But now that I'm here, there's no point in hiding it anymore.  
  
Noah: Why did you even leave it on, Oku...?  
  
Oku: In case anyone tried anything overnight. And clearly someone did. (glares at Krystal)  
  
Krystal: (holds hands up) Hey, at least you have it back now! The present's what matters. And it's off now, by the way, so you didn't hear that much.  
  
Oku: ... Whatever. (He presses a button and holds it to his ear to listen to the recordings made after his recording device was taken)  
  
Krystal, through the voice recorder: (though her voice is distant and slightly muffled, you can still tell it's her voice) Monokuma, deliver the motive.  
  
Monokuma, through the voice recorder: You got it!  
  
More shuffling, and then Krystal's voice comes up again.  
  
Krystal: Oh, shoot, this thing's still on?   
  
More shuffling sounds, and then the recording ends.  
  
Noah: So that confirms it...  
  
Karen: What, her sudden appearance here didn't do it enough for you?   
  
Krystal: I didn't know if there was a delete button-  
  
Oku: There isn't.  
  
Krystal: And I didn't want to tamper with it anymore so I just let it be. Though of course, I had to make sure you weren't getting that back anytime soon.  
  
Oku: (dully) Thanks.   
  
Karen: Did you really just come back from the dead to give back Oku's... Thing?  
  
Krystal: Way more than that. That's just the tip of the iceberg!  
  
Karen: I'd rather not get any deeper.  
  
Krystal: Yeah, well. Too bad. We've got a lot to cover.  
  
Noah: Like... What?   
  
Krystal: Well now that we've cleared missing goods out of the way, I'mma now explain what exactly this whole killing game is for.  
  
Oku: Please.  
  
Karen: Hold on. How do we know you're telling the truth? What if these are all just lies you're going to feed us? You lied about being dead for two weeks.  
  
Krystal: Simple. Cuz I know more than any of you could. I'm the only one who still has memories of our pasts, after all.  
  
Karen: Memories...? What?  
  
Krystal: Whoop! I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's back up real quick and talk about what exactly this killing game is.  
  
Karen: Hm...  
  
Krystal: (gestures around her) This whole killing game is one big experiment! 18 students from Hope's Peak Academy are abducted and placed on a man-made island to see what makes the elite crack and kill each other.  
  
Karen: ... Yeah. Makes sense so far.  
  
Noah: Wh... What? This is all... One big experiment?  
  
Karen: (Internally) I forget Noah has no clue on what's going on.  
  
Krystal: Mhm. The goal of this experiment is to basically confirm that anyone, even elites, would kill one another if they were put on the same island and ordered to kill one another. That's why we tried so hard to prevent any non-murder deaths! That would be no fun. Or at least that's what the scientists think.  
  
Oku: Scientists? So you really do work for someone, then.  
  
Krystal: (nods) Y'see, the outside world ain't exactly pretty right now. The Tragedy was decades ago, but now a new kind of tragedy wreaks havoc on today's world. We've got a massive case of overpopulation on our hands, and the scientists needed a fix, ASAP!   
  
Karen: And THIS was the million dollar idea?  
  
Krystal: But outer space wasn't an option, so we can't exactly eject several billion people off this planet. Meaning... Several billion people would have to be removed another way.  
  
Oku: Wait, so that's the aim of this killing game? You want to put everyday people into these hellholes too?  
  
Krystal: Kinda, but less fancy.   
  
Karen: This, I... I didn't know. How the hell did this get approved?  
  
Krystal: It didn't. Which leads to our next point! Why exactly am I the grand mastermind of this killing game, and who exactly are all of you? (her movements become more dynamic as she moves her arms around, pointing at herself and the three remaining students)  
  
Karen: What?  
  
Krystal: First off, the eighteen students chosen from this killing game were all from Hope's Peak Academy, yes, but all of you are from different classes of different ages. After all, how could you explain the disappearance of an entire class? Certain people from various classes? Maybe. The only reason you guys think you're from the same class is that you all share one remaining memory as your most recent: Entering Hope's Peak.  
  
Karen: So then-  
  
Krystal: All of you are different ages! For example, Karen, you're 19. Noah, you're 16.  
  
Noah: What...?  
  
Karen: We're not even close in age...?  
  
Krystal: And Oku and I are both 17! We were probably in the same class, y'know.  
  
Oku: ...  
  
Karen: But then- How- How come we can't remember a single thing after that?!  
  
Krystal: Your memories were wiped. Mine too, so I can't even remember my own memories from Hope's Peak. Just an understanding of the outside world, which you all currently lack.   
  
Oku: But this should be bound to be on the news somewhere. The overpopulation, our disappearances, the mass deaths of previous Hope's Peak students...  
  
Krystal: (shrugs) Wish I could answer that. Got no idea about what's going on right now. Thirty-six kids from Hope's Peak are currently missing. Including us, that's... (counts on fingers) Fifty-five.  
  
Karen: Thirty-six? But the survivors, they're-  
  
Krystal: On the run from the scientists. So technically, still missing.   
  
Karen: What? Why?   
  
Krystal: Wish I could tell you that as well. (talking to herself now) Let's see, I've covered the overpopulation, the outside world, the purpose of these experiments, your memories... What else am I missing? Oh right! (turns back to the three) Natural selection.  
  
Oku: That took a turn. And I don't like where it's going.  
  
Krystal: So another factor of the whole killing game experiment thing is like... The scientists wanted to weed out those who were quote-unquote "unfit to survive" and let "survival of the fittest" reign or something. Cuz in their minds, they think the ones who make it out are the most fit to survive, y'know? They didn't fall into temptations to kill or allow themselves to get killed by someone else. But that's just how the scientists thought. And surprisingly, they really stick to that sentiment.  
  
Oku: What temptations...? All we did was stand around and let other people die in our place... We aren't alive because we're "fit to survive" or some shit, we're just alive by chance!  
  
Krystal: ... Ah. About that. Guess that's where my role as an observer comes in.  
  
Karen: If you wanted survival of the fittest or something, then what's with all the motives you made? Those didn't prove a thing except for force people to kill.  
  
Krystal: Wellll...  
  
Noah: Krystal... I have another question as well.  
  
Krystal: Shoot.  
  
Noah: Why... Why did you pretend to be dead?   
  
Karen: Is that really on topic right now? We can ask that later! Besides-  
  
Krystal: No! No, it's fine. I can answer that first. Things will make more sense this way.   
  
Karen: ... (narrows eyes, but says nothing)

Krystal: I... Well first, it's just as you guys had said before. I was put in a position to kill by Tanner, and I wasn't really able to say no. But honestly? I had plans to take myself out early on from the start.   
  
Noah: What? You were going to kill someone? Even if Tanner hadn't asked you?  
  
Krystal: ... Perhaps.  
  
Karen: Just say yes.  
  
Krystal: Ehhh... Yeah. Specifically that motive, so I'd at least go out in a positive light. And I did!  
  
Karen: Wh- How can you be so nonchalant about this?! These are people's LIVES you're ending! We have lives outside of this killing game! People had family waiting for- ... (eyes widen) Oh god, LUCY! Is she alive? Is she okay?! It's been weeks!  
  
Krystal: (nods) Chill, chill. She's fine. I made sure of that.  
  
Karen: How do I know if that's the truth...?  
  
Krystal: Thinking I'm lying will just drive you mad, be reasonable here. At least choose the route that'll help you sleep at night.  
  
Karen: ...   
  
Krystal: Anyways, can we get back to the Class Trial please? Thanks.   
  
Oku: So let me get this straight... If Tanner hadn't asked to kill you, you would've killed someone anyways and still faked your execution?  
  
Krystal: Correct, my dude! Nice deduction! It just happened to be a really nice convenience that Tanner wanted me of all people to kill him.  
  
Noah: How... How can you say something like that? Tanner was just a coincidence for you? He gave his life up for yours!  
  
Krystal: Correction: He gave up his life for all of yours. Not mine, because technically, I'm supposed to be dead right now!  
  
Oku: Even still, he... He wanted you to live... And to beat an awful killing game you created... Does Tanner's death mean nothing to you?  
  
Krystal: OF COURSE IT DOES! (she pauses, then takes a deep breath) All of their deaths hurt me, but... I couldn't get too attached to anyone. That would make everything all the more painful as the observer. Watching everyone die when you just couldn't...  
  
Noah: How do you think I feel then...?  
  
Krystal: (ignores Noah) So I wanted to take myself out early before I got too attached to anyone. I couldn't mess things up like last time.  
  
Karen: Last time?  
  
Krystal: Yeah, last time! You read the file, right? There's an observer for every killing game! What they didn't tell you though is that the observer is randomly chosen from the eighteen students selected and debriefed on their role. They're allowed to decline, but then their memory of it all gets wiped and they're put into the killing game as a normal participant. Hell, I don't even know if I was the first asked for this killing game.   
  
Noah: One of us could've been asked to be in your place... And we might not even know?  
  
Krystal: (shrugs again) Maybe. Or I could've just been the first one asked, so we'll never know. But the last guy, holy SHIT the last guy!   
  
Oku: The last guy?  
  
Karen: The last observer...   
  
Krystal: He only accepted on the terms of self-preservation, but could you blame him? Thing is, he made the killing game absolutely batshit in his favor like a maniac! Not thinking things through, exploiting his classmates' weaknesses and emotions, making motives specifically tailored to target certain people just so he would get things his way... Holy SHIT the scientists were pissed with that guy. They even gave him his own execution and everything. (shakes head and grimaces) He fucked up THAT badly.   
  
Karen: You're one to talk about fucked up killing games.   
  
Krystal: So the scientists didn't want another "him" to happen and needed someone who would stay as objective as possible. The people who survived actually had to be fit to live, not just people who the observer wanted to live. So I couldn't play any favorites. But enough about that guy, it's all in the past and he's dead. Let's focus on the now and this killing game!  
  
Karen: Then can we finally get to the bullshit motives you made?! None of those screamed survival of the fittest! What the hell were you aiming for?  
  
Krystal: Who said I was with the scientists?  
  
Karen: ... What?  
  
Krystal: Oops! Let that slip. Good thing Monokuma's off so he can't hear us, teehee.   
  
Karen: This isn't a game! JUST- Just get to the point!   
  
Krystal: You want the point?   
  
Karen: I've wanted it since the moment you appeared!  
  
Krystal: Fine then. The point is, I think this whole killing game is fucking stupid.  
  
Oku: Are you fucking with me right now? All of this exposition has lead up to... This?   
  
Krystal: Hear me out first. I'm not gonna deny that overpopulation is a problem. The world is fucked right now. But at the same time? A killing game based off eerily similar events around fifty years ago? Is that really your solution to kill off billions of people?  
  
Oku: How are we supposed to know? We're here against our wills.  
  
Krystal: Exactly! Imagine the amount of funding needed! The effort spent into making this happen! We can't quickly kill off that many people at once! Not to mention the killing game itself is a terrible idea! It was hardly thought out and it only got green-lit because everyone's desperate. Besides, I'm pretty sure this "experiment" breaks, like, all the IRB guidelines.   
  
Karen: Then- Why?! Why did you go so far with the killing game?! Even with the last killings, it never got down to this few people!   
  
Krystal: That's the thing! It's become a norm for a certain number of people to make it out alive, but if I can make as many people die as possible, then the scientists will notice! They'll focus on what happened in this experiment and they'll hear my voice!  
  
Karen: What does that even mean?   
  
Krystal: If I had simply protested, I'd be wiped from existence immediately by the scientists. But! If I can make as large of a scene as possible, then there's a chance they'll listen! And they'll stop these horrible killing games!  
  
Noah: T-Then... Those motives...  
  
Krystal: Those weren't targeting anyone or anything. I just wanted to guarantee as many people would die as possible.  
  
Noah: WHAT?  
  
Krystal: That's why you were all forced into various situations that directly threatened your life and forced you to kill. So you'd get desperate and kill more often as well. It really didn't matter who made it out or who got hurt, I just needed people, anyone really, to kill more often.   
  
Noah: (panicking) I... I...   
  
Krystal: Besides, this whole "survival of the fittest" thing would never work anyways! It's all just a bunch of bullshit! So I'm betraying that dumb ideology as well!   
  
Oku: Let me get this straight. You wanted to create a scene out of this killing game by killing as many people as possible. Hypothetically, Karen, Noah, and I wouldn't have to even be standing here. You didn't really care if we were the ones who lived or not, just so long as you got what you wanted.   
  
Krystal: Right as usual, Oku! Well, technically you were on the left but-  
  
Oku:  _Shut the hell up.  
  
_ Krystal: Too soon? (Oku continues giving her a death glare) ... Too soon. Gotcha.   
  
Karen: But- But- YOU ABSOLUTE MORON! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! DO YOU NOT KNOW THE RULES OF YOUR OWN GOD DAMN KILLING GAME?!   
  
Krystal: Huh?  
  
Karen: You think you're all that and your plan is so foolproof and complex or some shit 'cause you're the observer, but did you never consider that you're playing RIGHT INTO THESE SCIENTISTS HANDS?  
  
Krystal: I-  
  
Karen: NO! OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T, BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT THINKING ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF AND YOUR OWN SAFETY! The scientists WANT as many deaths as possible! The goal of the killing game is to have TWO survivors! The past two killing games have had five survivors each, but thanks to your shitty actions, this killing game will be seen as the most successful because there's only three of us left! This is exactly what they want! This is the norm they want!   
  
Krystal: Really then? THIS is the norm? This hellhole is the "norm" they want? They want massive slaughters with pushing people to the brink of madness and murder and scarring their survivors for life? This isn't how we save the world!  
  
Karen: Do you think that matters? YOU'RE PLAYING INTO THE SCIENTISTS HANDS! There's only supposed to be two of us, and you're just helping that! The scientists only care about the results, not what happened!  
  
Krystal: So they're just gonna gloss over the fact that their observer is responsible for THREE MURDERS then?! Think about what I'm doing and what this means! Not just Tanner, but Chizaki and Miren too! It's thanks to this killing game that they're dead! The observer isn't even supposed to kill anyone in the first place, but now that I've killed THREE PEOPLE, the scientists are bound to notice this!  
  
Noah: Do you even hear what you're saying...? You killed... Three people... You're no better than Rita...  
  
Karen: Then... Then why...?   
  
Krystal: Because-  
  
Karen: NO! I don't care about your stupid reasons to fight this stupid killing game. Just... Why? Why did you kill Chizaki and Miren? ... (turns away) Why didn't you kill me instead?  
  
Oku: Karen...?  
  
Krystal: ... (her emotional high begins to fade away as her face softens)  
  
Karen: (tearing up) ANSWER ME! I'M RIGHT HERE! WHAT GOOD WILL I BE TO THE WORLD WITH MY STUPID CRIPPLE AND THE WAY I AM? YOU COULD HAVE SPARED CHIZAKI AND MIREN AND KILLED ME INSTEAD, ALL THEY WANTED TO DO WAS LIVE! ALL OF THEM! B-But you... (wipes at tears) You killed them all... All of them EXCEPT FOR ME!  
  
Krystal: ... That's exactly it, Karen.   
  
Karen: W-What...?  
  
Krystal: Look at you- Heck, look at all of you! Your prosthetic, Oku getting separated, Noah... Uh.   
  
Noah: ... (looks away)  
  
Krystal: Not only that, but look at your emotional states. Oku, you're practically broken after the loss of your brother. Karen, you're screaming and at the verge of tears. Noah, you even had your breakdown just then. You all are examples of what the killing game does to its participants. Even if you make it out, are you really winning the game? After you watched all of your friends, even family, die in front of you? Having to watch their murderers, once your friends, be brutally executed for their actions? Is that what the scientists want?  
  
Karen: ...  
  
Krystal: Chizaki and Miren were great people, but the world needs to see what the killing game really does to people. And two able-bodied, strong-willed people won't prove my point.  
  
Oku: Alright, especially fuck you right now.   
  
Krystal: Besides, Karen. Don't think I don't know about your plans. We need those journals.  
  
Karen: ...!   
  
Krystal: You're right. This needs to be published to the world to let them know what's going on. And when they see you, and what you and the other survivors have become... Then they'll understand how messed up and botched this plan is, and they'll riot too. We'll have the public on our side! We can pressure the scientists with their help! One person might not be enough, but the actions of a few, us, can push a major change in the way things are!   
  
Karen: ...   
  
Krystal: Please, just... Join me! I'm on your side. We all have a common goal in mind! To end the killing game! And we can do it, together!  
  
Karen: ... Are you... Kidding me?  
  
Krystal: What? You're going to decline?  
  
Karen: I'm just an EXAMPLE to you? Not even a real person? YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE! I'D RATHER DIE THAN BE USED BY YOU AGAIN!  
  
Krystal: I had to do what was necessary! You're lucky you didn't die to Sky's execution-  
  
Karen: I wish I did so I wouldn't have to see your face right now.  
  
Krystal: How can you-  
  
Oku: The reason why I'm even alive... Is so you can use me for your plans? I could've just died with Towa if you didn't plan to use my suffering for your gain...  
  
Krystal: If you put it like that, it just sounds bad! But my "plans" are for the end of these killing games! I'm actually doing something here! Not like Isaac, not like the past survivors... None of them did anything to stop the killing game. I'm the first to rise up, and you guys just have to rise up with me!  
  
Oku: (losing it) MY BROTHER IS DEAD, KRYSTAL! TOWA IS FUCKING  _DEAD_ BECAUSE OF  _YOU!_ I WAS FORCIBLY SEPARATED FROM HIS DEAD BODY AND FORCED TO LIVE WITHOUT THE BROTHER I WAS LITERALLY ATTACHED TO FOR  _SEVENTEEN YEARS_ , ALL SO YOU COULD JUST USE ME AS AN "EXAMPLE" OF YOURS!  
  
Krystal: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE! JUST LISTEN TO WHAT I'M ACTUALLY SAYING!  
  
Karen: NO! THAT'S COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLSHIT YOU'RE SPEWING! I REFUSE TO LISTEN TO YOU!  
  
Noah: ... (he's nervously looking back and forth between Oku, Karen, and Krystal, unsure of what to say. Krystal notices and turns to him)  
  
Krystal: Noah! Please, you have to hear me out. You're perfectly safe, right? You didn't lose anyone or any appendages, you're safe! I know you might think you're useless and everything, but you won't if you just join me to stop these awful killing games! You think these killing games are bad, right? And that they just should be ended?  
  
Noah: I-I...  
  
Karen: NOAH! Don't listen to her!   
  
Krystal: What, you don't actually think the killing games are good, right?  
  
Noah: N-No, I just-  
  
Krystal: Then good! Join me then, and convince your friends to join me too! They won't listen to me, but they'll listen to you! Come on, it's all for the greater good.  
  
Oku: We're right here, you know!  
  
Krystal: Noah...  
  
Noah: I... (he shakes his head)  
  
Krystal: No...?  
  
Noah: It's just... With your power as the observer, you could make the motives in any way you'd please. Why didn't... Why didn't you do anything to stop this killing game from ever taking off...?   
  
The class trial falls silent. Krystal is taken aback a little.   
  
Krystal: ... Huh? I, uh, I don't follow.  
  
Noah: Do you know how it felt... To watch all of your classmates... All of your friends die? And no matter what you did, you couldn't do anything to stop it. You could build barricades, you could keep morale up, or you could... Just do nothing at all. And they all died around you, and there was nothing you could do.   
  
Krystal: Of course-  
  
Noah: Of course you don't know. Because you had the ability to do what I could never dream of even... If they even think of me as one. You had the power to stop all of this from happening, but... You didn't. You just made things worse than they ever needed to be. One person managed to kill three people because you stood by and just made twisted motives that backed people into corners. You... (tears begin welling up in his eyes) You had the ability to do everything... But instead... You did nothing.  
  
Krystal: Didn't you hear me? This is the only way I could defy the killing game.  
  
Noah: By just... Rolling with it? Standing back and make this the worst killing game by far? If you had just... Made motives that didn't force us to kill, or even revealed that you were the observer early on, things could've been different!   
  
Krystal: (shakes head) That's not-   
  
Noah: The eighteen of us could've worked together to stop all of this from happening... You could have even helped lead us! Did you not realize all the good you could've done with your role? How many lives you could've saved?  
  
Krystal: I'm saving a lot more lives by doing this.  
  
Noah: No you're not! You're making more people suffer like this! Not only could you have saved our lives, but you could've saved everyone from having to repeat these killing games if you just let it fail and prove that it doesn't work! It was that simple! You didn't have to put your friends into hell like this!   
  
Krystal: ... (she doesn't respond)  
  
Noah: Are you even listening to what I'm saying?! Oku only has one arm because of you, for fuck's sake! Own up to your actions and realize how bad you- you've absolutely fucked up!   
  
Krystal: ... I wish it could be that simple.   
  
Oku: It really could have, but you didn't let it.  
  
Krystal: You don't really get it, do you? You all are still just so confused... This is the best way, don't you realize? And it's coming from the Ultimate Strategist, so you know it's really the best.  
  
Karen: Enough with the jokes.   
  
Krystal: Like I said, I can't exactly make the killing game "not work". If the scientists realized I was purposely messing up the killing game with bad motives, then... You know what would happen. And if I revealed my role? Absolute suicide.  
  
Karen: So in the end, all you really care about is your own life... You don't really care about "ending the killing game", do you? You just want to get out of here alive! That's why you even accepted to be an observer in the first place! You took yourself out early so you wouldn't risk being killed by someone thanks to your fucked motives! It's all just one big lie!  
  
Krystal: Wh- NO IT'S NOT! That is the furthest thing from the truth!   
  
Karen: Really?! Then why would you not be willing to do things that would better our lives in this killing game, if it meant risking your own life?  
  
Krystal: Because that's not the way you make you're mark! You don't "save everyone" by stranding them on an island, you save the world by proving how twisted these killing games get by unleashing chaos here! THAT'S how you prove your point!  
  
Oku: You really love to hear yourself talk, don't you?  
  
Krystal: Even if I were able to save all eighteen of us without any consequence... I'd still choose this route.  
  
Karen: (clutches onto her podium stand, her fingers digging into the wood) You WHAT?!  
  
Krystal: I'd choose this route over anything, over and over again, even if I could reset time. Because this is the only way it'll work! The scientists will notice this experiment and realize that even those who work for them disagree with them, and the people will realize the truth behind the killing game with your help, and with the people's help, these awful killing games will end for good! That's what you all want, right? How can you disagree with that?   
  
Noah: It's not that... You're misunderstanding us.  
  
Krystal: Good to know I'm not alone in that then.  
  
Noah: We all want to end the killing game too, that's true, but... We never wanted this killing game to happen either!  
  
Karen: Even with the past killing games, they never got this brutal... But because of YOU fifteen people are dead! Less people could've died if you just wanted that to happen. You're responsible for all of our suffering, so we will NEVER side with you, no matter what!  
  
Krystal: I was put into this situation because of the scientists! They're the ones truly at fault here! They're the ones who came up with this fucked up concept, not me!   
  
Karen: Like you said, you could've said no! You could've stopped any of this from happening if you just declined being the observer!   
  
Krystal: And what better could someone else do? For all we know, if someone else was the observer, they could've made this killing just as, if not even more, brutal just for the sake of being brutal! They could've agreed with the scientists and allowed for more killing games to happen! And you'd all be in the same situation right now, yelling at the observer, no matter who it'd be. Who even knows if you three would be the ones standing here?  
  
Karen: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! Our lives mean nothing to you anyways! All you see is the worst possible situation as the right one, and that's fucking bullshit!   
  
Noah: You're not even listening to what we have to say...  
  
Krystal: Because I know I'm right!  
  
Oku: This is all "the ends justify the means" bullshit... You're willing to sacrifice all of our lives to make yourself look like the hero in an attempt to "stop the killing game". How do you even know this will work?  
  
Krystal: It's bound to work a lot better if you all just joined me.  
  
Karen: And like I said, NO!  
  
Oku: Absolutely not.  
  
Noah: I don't... Think this is a good idea.  
  
Karen: I... I'm going to make it off this island. I'm going to try and stop the killing games myself. I'll publish my writing. By myself. But not with you.   
  
Krystal: What makes working with me different?   
  
Karen: It makes things worse! I'm not going to validate your shitty ideology and plans and let you get away with KILLING ALL OF OUR FRIENDS! You act like it's nothing, but you don't realize the impact you've left, do you?  
  
Krystal: OF COURSE I DO! YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!  
  
Karen: I AM, BUT IT'S ALL BULLSHIT!   
  
Krystal: Holy SHIT, you're making my voice strain.   
  
Karen: Then don't bother. Shut the hell up.   
  
Krystal: I realize the full magnitude of what my actions have done. But that's exactly what I want.   
  
Oku: You really think the people will be okay with that? From what you've told us, the scientist people are pretty powerful. They could paint you- and us- in the worst possible light, label us all as heartless murderers who allowed our fellow Ultimates to die. And in that case, they'll never listen to what you have to say either.  
  
Krystal: You really think they're not going to take pity on a boy who lost his attached twin brother, a girl who lost her leg, and an emotionally broken boy? You three will be the survivors of the killing game! They'll see the effects of the killing game no matter what the scientists say about me or you, and they'll know what is the truth!  
  
Karen: You're too blinded by your own plans. You underestimate how easily this plan could fail due to how shitty it is.   
  
Noah: You think there's a reason why the survivors are on the run...? You'd think they'd do the same as you're doing and confront the public too, right?   
  
Karen: But they're not, because like you said, they're on the run from the government. The scientists.   
  
Krystal: ...  
  
Karen: You see? Even the things you say are backfiring against what you think is true. It's not going to be easy. How are we even going to get off of this island in the first place, for starters?  
  
Krystal: I could- End the killing game right now. And make the scientists send a boat.   
  
Karen: Then we'd be sailing further into the clutches of them, and face who knows what because of the shit you're trying to pull. And you think they'll end it just like that when there's still more people they're expecting to die? There's four of us, not two.   
  
Oku: The only other way to forcibly end the killing game is for you to die.   
  
Noah: But it's clear you don't want that to happen.   
  
Karen: So, congrats. Your plan has already failed before it could even get past the killing game phase. Just even more proof that your "plan" is just playing into what the scientists want.   
  
Krystal: ...   
  
Oku: Unless you'd be willing to own up to your actions and allow for yourself to die so we could leave? Karen even stated that she planned to do what you wanted- publish her journals and try and stop the killing game- if you weren't there.   
  
Krystal: ...  
  
Oku: But as Noah said, you're way too shallow to even let that happen without you being there.   
  
Krystal: ...  
  
Noah: Krystal, please... Just... Listen to us... And accept that you're wrong.  
  
Karen: "Wrong" is an understatement. Own up to your fucked up actions.  
  
Krystal: ... (says nothing. It's silent for a moment)  
  
Karen: Still no response from you? You really ran out of things to say after we foiled your grand plan.   
  
Oku: Everyone's deaths were in vain then, because of you...  
  
Karen: Not to mention everyone died because of you in the first place.  
  
Noah: Please... Let us go... I don't want to suffer any more because of you...  
  
Krystal: ...  
  
Karen: Give it up, Krystal, it's over.  
  
Krystal: ...   
  
Karen: ... Say something, dammit!  
  
Krystal: You really think it'd be over that easily...?  
  
Karen: ... Huh?  
  
Krystal: You really think that I, the Ultimate Strategist, wouldn't think things through? To not think out the fallacies and how it could fail? Do you really think that poorly of me?  
  
Karen: What the hell does this mean? We already figured your shit out!  
  
Noah: (a little hopeful) So you'll be able to get us off this island...?  
  
Oku: Noah, don't.  
  
Krystal: Well, let's make it all clear from you first. Would you join me to stop the killing games?  
  
Karen: (almost immediately) Absolutely fucking not.  
  
Oku: No.  
  
Noah: ... (slowly shakes head) Not with you.   
  
Krystal: (doesn't seem bothered about it) Alright, so it's a no from you all, just as I figured.  
  
Karen: (rolls eyes) Wow, so this is the power of the Ultimate Strategist.   
  
Krystal: Well, y'see, I did happen to have a plan to get off this island without the scientists' help...  
  
Noah: Wait, really?!  
  
Krystal: But now that you've declined... Guess we won't be needing that anymore.  
  
Karen: What...?   
  
Krystal: Hey, no worries! Good thing that I had a fail-safe plan in case you just so happened to disagree!   
  
Oku: And what's that? ... I shouldn't have asked that.  
  
Krystal: Well, since you aaaasked... (She takes out a small gadget with a button in the middle)   
  
Noah: Um... What do you have in your hand?  
  
Karen: (squints) I don't like where this is going.   
  
Krystal: So if you all just so happened to disagree with me, which I honestly expected from you all, no offense, I whipped up this little bad boy. I had to do something while I was pretending to be dead, anyways.   
  
Karen: Aaand?   
  
Krystal: AND, if I just so happen to press the button, all three islands will explode, with all of us here! I know, a bit cliche, but hey, it'll do the job!  
  
Karen: (eyes widen) WHAT?!  
  
Krystal: Loving the sudden mood change. Anyways, you all think I'm not willing to get myself killed for this cause? Well think again!  
  
Oku: You're not actually-?!   
  


Krystal: If the islands explode then the killing games are OVER! The scientists will for sure notice the explosion of their project, so you don't have to worry on that front! They're bound to know what's happened, thanks to me! 

  
Karen: We're not exactly worried about that!   
  
Krystal: Plus, there'll be reports about the exploding of three mysterious, uncharted islands out of nowhere with 19 Ultimate Students' bodies found! And THAT'LL get the public's attention for sure as well! Isn't it great?   
  
Karen: You're... You're absolutely crazy!   
  
Oku: (scoffs) Fits the rest of this killing game pretty well.  
  
Noah: Is threatening all of our lives until we agree with your plans the only thing you can do...?  
  
Krystal: (shrugs and grins) Hey, it's worked on you guys, what at least three times before. I'm pretty sure it'll work again.   
  
Karen: YOU MANIAC! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TOUCH THAT BUTTON!   
  
Krystal: Or what? You'll kill me?   
  
Karen: If it ends the killing game without you...!  
  
Krystal: Zero out of ten, would not recommend. The moment my heart rate flat-lines, the bombs instantly go off. So you guys will die instead!   
  
Oku: There's no way out of this, is there?  
  
Krystal: Of course there is! Just side with me, and we can get out of this place together.  
  
Karen: N... No! I won't let you win! Not ever!   
  
Krystal: Then bombs away it is!  
  
Karen: There's too much at risk here! You can't just blow this place up!   
  
Krystal: And why not? What's stopping me?  
  
Karen: All the remnants of our friends... Miren's memorials, Tatyana's costumes, you can't just erase all of that by blowing everything up!  
  
  
  
Noah: (panicking again) What the hell... Is going on? Why are you doing this...   
  
Krystal: I'll take silence from you in place of the constant screaming, Karen.  
  
Karen: ... (glares, but stays silent)  
  
Noah: Still not listening to me, huh....  
  
Krystal: So! (claps hands together and grins) What'll it be then? Escaping this island with me? Or all of our lives? Make your decision. Either way, the killing games end. And it's what we all want, right?  
  
Karen: Y-You... (trembling)  
  
... Shit.   
  
What's there left to say? 


	35. Chapter 6 Class Trial Part 3

Karen: ...  
  
Krystal: Ready to make your decision? No judgement here if you decide to change your mind. In fact, I much prefer that!  
  
Karen: ... (looks away)   
  
Karen: (Internally) Shit... There's no way in hell I'll ally with a heartless bitch like her, but... We've come this far to ending the killing game... After everything... Are we just gonna die here then?   
  
Karen: ... I-  
  
Oku: (interjects) Why do you keep insisting that everything is so black and white?  
  
Krystal: Huh? What do you mean by that?   
  
Oku: You keep going on and on about how there's only "one right way" to solve all of this, and that's just to join you and let you have your way.   
  
Krystal: That's not true, but-  
  
Oku: Krystal, can I ask you a question?   
  
Krystal: (hesitates) What?  
  
Oku: Clearly, you're going to be the leader if we join you. You're the observer after all and know more than we could ever.   
  
Krystal: Yep!   
  
Oku: We've attacked you for considering us as "examples" for you to use, and while you've denied that, we actually haven't heard your true case.   
  
Krystal: (side-eyes) ... Okaaay...  
  
Oku: So then, I'll ask you this. What IS our role in your plan?   
  
Noah: Spoken like a true lawyer...  
  
Oku: I was a stenographer, but I appreciate the compliment.  
  
Krystal: Pfft, really? Well of course I'll let Karen publish her journals. I'll support it all the way and even act as an advocate for it, spreading its publicity in any way I can!  
  
Karen: Suddenly I have an urge to tear all of my journals apart.  
  
Krystal: And Oku, you can act as a spokesperson! A first person account of all of the horrors of the killing games and what it can do to people. We're not going to hide in the shadows like the other survivors, we're going to take action! And you guys- You are not just examples!  
  
Oku: ... (doubt)  
  
Noah: Krystal, what about me?   
  
Krystal: Huh?  
  
Noah: You want Oku to be a spokesperson and to publicize Karen's journals, but... What can I do?  
  
Krystal: ... Uh. Another spokesperson? Yeah, that's it! You can also talk about the killing-  
  
Karen: Krystal, he's a terrible speaker. No one's going to listen to him because they'll all think he's crazy, like we all once did.  
  
Krystal: Wow, rude. Is this how you treat your beloved friends?  
  
Karen: (sneers) If anything, it shows how much more I know about Noah than you. Which isn't saying much.  
  
Krystal: Hey! I-  
  
Noah: No, um... Karen's right. I'd be a terrible spokesperson.  
  
Oku: And even if he were to be one, he'd just represent you and your ideals, right? I as well?  
  
Krystal: Like you said, I'm the leader of this movement, as it should be.  
  
Oku: ... I see then.  
  
Krystal: What's the problem? Don't tell me it's Noah.  
  
Oku: No, but the Noah issue does play a part in a much greater underlying issue this entire plan has.  
  
Krystal: Really.  
  
Oku: Yes, really. I'd never imagine you reach this point, but you did.   
  
Krystal: What? What's that mean?  
  
Karen: You're not in any place to ask that question, after you've been darting around all of ours!   
  
Oku: It means... Well, you've done it. You're a terrible person.  
  
Noah: ... (stares with wide eyes)  
  
Oku: You've managed to dehumanize everyone, not just us eighteen participants, but the entire planet Earth as nothing but your pawns.   
  
Krystal: (eyes widen) Wh... What? T-That's not true!  
  
Karen: (interjects) Oh, it's true. Haven't you been listening to us from the very start?   
  
Noah: (helpfully) The answer's no.  
  
Krystal: Hey!  
  
Karen: It's all we've been talking about ever since you revealed your stupid plan to us.   
  
Oku: You see? You could never be a leader. The people you plan to save oh-so heroically aren't people in your eyes, they're pawns for you to control.   
  
Krystal: Not true!  
  
Oku: Very true. With that in mind, I don't believe you're fit to lead anything, and you're nowhere near on track to save or stop anyone. Oops, I'm sure you mean any _thing_  instead.  
  
Noah: You don't even see us three as people... Just tools that you can use to popularize your ideas.  
  
Krystal: They have to get out there somehow! People have to be used!  
  
Oku: USED! That's exactly what you say, and that's exactly what you're going to do! We're not working alongside you as friends or partners, we're just playthings below you for you to use to your liking!  
  
Karen: And if we disagree, you threaten our lives!  
  
Noah: You didn't even think of your classmates, your fellow participants, or even  _Tanner_  as friends... Just tools to wreak despair on the survivors you want to use.   
  
Karen: Dang, Noah's all of a sudden gotten really eloquent.   
  
Krystal: SHUT UP!   
  
The yelling ceases. Krystal continues on.  
  
Krystal: You can talk all you want about me not viewing you as human, but the same can be said about all of you! None of you are viewing me as a person! The scientists don't view me as a person, just a servant and soon an enemy! No one views me as a human being with feelings and thoughts!  
  
Karen: ...  
  
Karen: (Internally) I'll let her talk. She's bound to screw up somewhere.   
  
Krystal: You think it didn't KILL me on the inside to plunge a knife into Tanner's chest? You think I didn't hesitate for one second to kill Chizaki and Miren? You think I don't have the human capability to feel for them?  
  
Oku: That's not what we're saying.  
  
Krystal: I'M HUMAN TOO! And so are the rest of you! And that's what I'm trying to convey! The killing games do horrible things to people- people with thoughts, feelings, friends, family! That needs to be exposed to the world! I'm trying to stop the killing games so no one has to suffer like you all did!   
  
Noah: We're running in circles at this point... Didn't we say there were measures you could've taken to prevent this killing game from happening? But you said-  
  
Krystal: This is the only way things can work!  
  
Karen: And that you WANTED us to suffer.   
  
Oku: That further reveals your dehumanization of us.   
  
Krystal: That's not it at all! I'm trying to reveal our humanism through the suffering from the killing game!   
  
Oku: Really? Because all I've been hearing is how you want to use us and everything.  
  
Krystal: If we don't stop the killing games, then EVERYONE will be the scientists' "pawns"! And who would you rather control you, genocidal maniacs, or someone who wants to prevent as many deaths as possible?   
  
Karen: Neither! Especially since that second person doesn't exist.  
  
Noah: You... You're literally responsible for fifteen deaths? That you could've prevented?   
  
Krystal: Fifteen is nothing compared to the billions of people the scientists want to pit against each other!  
  
Oku: Again, these are people we're talking about. Not just numbers.  
  
Krystal: Exactly! And I'm trying to protect billions of PEOPLE!  
  
Noah: At what cost?   
  
Krystal: ...  
  
Karen: She knows the answer. It was the eighteen of us.   
  
Krystal: That- ...  
  
She pauses.   
  
Was what they were saying... Right?  
  
Karen: The thing is, we want to end the killing games too. But what makes us different from you is that we refuse to stand with someone so heartless they don't even see others as people.   
  
Oku: Not to mention you'd also make a worse case for us, if anything, due to you being the number one enemy of the scientists. Clearly some of the most powerful people on the globe right now.   
  
Noah: We can... Do it by ourselves. I... I don't think you'll be any help of us. ... Sorry.  
  
Karen: Don't apologize.   
  
Noah: Sorry. Force of habit.  
  
Krystal: ...  
  
She scans around the room.   
  
Karen, Oku, Noah...   
  
None of them look like they're about to listen to her.   
  
There's no need for any doubt or dissent between the three of them. An unlikely trio... But they stand together for unlikely reasons.   
  
Karen: Finally shut up for real?  
  
Oku: Someone like you has no right to be a leader over us. Or anyone.  
  
Krystal: ... You're forgetting about the bomb.  
  
Karen: (slams fist on podium) Oh, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, not this again!   
  
Oku: You set up the bombs. There's gotta be a way to turn them off, right?  
  
Krystal: And why should I do that for you?  
  
Karen: Because your plan stinks and you're a terrible person, FUCK YOU AND GO HOME! We've been over this at least FIFTY TIMES! (seething, if you couldn't tell)  
  
Noah: Um... What she meant to say is that we're getting off this island without you.   
  
Karen: ... That too.   
  
Noah: Honestly, you can do whatever you'd like. But we're leaving this island, and we're not leaving with you. You can still fight for your cause, and we'll fight for our own. Without you.   
  
Oku: How's that for a compromise?  
  
Krystal: B-But... That's just MY plan, without ME in it!  
  
Karen: (rolls eyes) Oh, God forbid we also want to end the killing games, since we're clearly stealing your holier-than-thou ideas. God forbid you not be included in something.  
  
Krystal: You're being childish!  
  
Karen: And what does that make you?   
  
Krystal: You don't get it, do you? MY plan is the only way things will work! I go with you, or the islands explode! I have half the mind to not press the button right now!  
  
Karen: Don't fucking press it!  
  
Krystal: You'll all be lost without me! No one will listen to you!  
  
Karen: No one will listen to US? Ultimates from Hope's Peak Academy who have gone missing? The public will eat us up, whether or not you're there.   
  
Krystal: But- You can't do anything to stop the killing games!  
  
Karen: Hello. The journals. It was my idea in the first place, anyways.   
  
Krystal: You're NOTHING without me! Either we all leave, or NONE OF US DO! I RUN THE KILLING GAME, AND I MAKE THE RULES!   
  
Oku: Rules you follow a little too closely.   
  
Karen: (Internally) Ugh, she's not listening! ... As usual. How do I get her to finally listen?  
  
Karen: ... (thinks on it)  
  
Karen: (Internally) ... Lex, Sky, this is for you.  
  
 **PANIC TALK ACTION/FINAL QUESTION  
** Krystal: You're nothing without ME! MY plan is the only way! There is no other way but MINE! You can't do it without ME!   
  
ANSWER:  
IT'S-FOR-THE-BEST  
  
Karen:  **THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!**  
  
Karen: ... It's for the best.  
  
Krystal: (stops) ... What?  
  
Karen: That phrase rings a bell, doesn't it?  
  
Oku: Ah, right. That's the note Tanner left behind for you.   
  
Noah: He gave his life up for yours. He wanted you to live, even if his time was running out... Don't you remember that?  
  
Krystal: (panicking) Of- Of course I do! And if you really respected Tanner's wishes, hell, everyone's wishes, then you'd let me leave with you! You'd let me live!  
  
Karen: I'd say that's because no one knew your true colors until now.   
  
Krystal: ...!  
  
Noah: Don't you realize...? It's for the best that you don't go with us. You'll only drag us down.  
  
Oku: You'll use us as tools to rise in power.  
  
Karen: And when you have that power, you'll just use it to control everyone around you.  
  
Noah: It's for the best that that doesn't happen. It'd make you no different from the scientists, no?  
  
Krystal: (trembling) I-I... That's not true... That's not true...! I'M THE ONLY WAY YOU ALL CAN SUCCEED! There's no way the public will believe you if I'm not there!  
  
Oku: Still in denial, huh?   
  
Krystal: ...  
  
Oku: I think it'd be best if you stay far, far away from us after we get out of here. (he raises his recording device. It's on.)  
  
Krystal: No! You...!  
  
Oku: Oldest trick in the book. If you try anything with us, these tapes get leaked to your "precious general public".  
  
Krystal: You won't-! That can't-!  
  
Noah: It's... It's okay. We won't kill you. There's no way we can. Just... Let us be. Please. We can end it all right now. All of our suffering, pain, and hardships... They can all end, if you just let us. Stop the bomb and let us go. ... Please.   
  
Krystal: N-No... I...  
  
Karen: Hold on. We can't end it yet.  
  
Noah: Huh?  
  
Karen: There's one last thing I have to do before we can actually end this.  
  
Oku: Is this...?  
  
Krystal: ... And what's that?  
  
Karen: And that's to go over how full of utter bullshit you are. Let's get this started.  
  
 **CLOSING ARGUMENT: BEGIN!**  
  
Karen: So your plan's bullshit, and here's why. Let's start with the bare minimum of what we agree on.   
  
Karen: This whole killing game thing is an experiment to see if even the so-called elites, AKA Ultimates, would stoop to killing one another if giving the proper motivation. Eighteen random students from Hope's Peak Academy are chosen, with one being deemed an observer for the head scientists, and they'd be trapped in the killing game. This has happened twice before, and will likely happen again if we don't stop it. So we agree on that front? Great.  
  
Karen: Here's where it all went to shit.  
  
Karen: The observer's plan was to cause as much death as possible to not only put as through suffering and exploit that, but to seemingly get the attention of the head scientists as well. Unfortunately, the scientists wouldn't bat an eye because this is what the scientists wanted as well. The killing game is a success when only two people are alive, and the observer managed to whittle us down to three.   
  
Karen: Regardless, the observer continued on with their shitty plan. Multiple times they threatened our lives if we didn't kill, and to get themselves out of the picture early on, they planned to kill and fake their execution to remain as an "objective" observer. Lucky for them, Tanner came to them first, asking them to kill him. The observer took the opportunity, so that cleared the faking their execution part.   
  
Karen: From there, they worked behind the scenes and continued to create motives that would ensue even more chaos, such as triple murders, betrayals, and great losses. But their work wasn't done to create more chaos.  
  
Karen: When the final island was opened, the remaining five of us split up to explore the new island. Chizaki and Miren went together, Oku and I were together, and Noah was alone. The observer took advantage of that.   
  
Karen: Killing Chizaki and Miren in the casino, they then dragged their body to where Noah was, the abandoned house. This was in attempts to frame him not only as their killer, but also as the observer. And we almost bought it. But thanks to Noah's quick wit, we were able to figure out it wasn't him, and rather that the observer was someone dead.   
  
Karen: That's when the observer revealed themselves, as well as their plan. They wanted to put us through all of this suffering. Even though they had the ability to stop any killings from happening in the first place and let the killing game fail, they wanted this to happen. They wouldn't have wanted it any other way. And that's bullshit. They wanted us to suffer. They wanted fifteen, if not more, of us to die. Why would they not be at fault?  
  
Karen: And the ones they wanted alive? They wanted to use us as examples of the killing game. They wanted to control and exploit us for their own wants because they didn't see us as human. They don't even see the people they want to save as human. They can preach all they want about saving the world, but in reality they're the ones who caused fifteen deaths and didn't bat an eye and just wants the world on their side. And I... No, WE refuse to side with someone like that.   
  
Karen: I don't care if we all have the same goal in mind. I don't care if I'm being threatened by a bomb. I don't care if this goes against what YOU want. Because it's not what I want.   
  
Karen points to Krystal, unsure of what emotion to feel.   
  
Karen, Oku, and Noah: We will never side with you,  
  
Karen:  **Krystal Anderson, the Ultimate Strategist and mastermind of this killing game!**  
  
(glass shattering sound)   
  
Karen: ... Okay. I'm done.   
  
Noah: Now do you finally see, Krystal?  
  
Krystal: ...  
  
Oku: She's not answering. What now? We don't exactly have a Monokuma to end the class trial or anything.  
  
Noah: Do we still vote in a case like this...?  
  
Krystal: ... No. You don't have to. We can just end the class trial now. And... Everything else, I guess.   
  
Noah: So then-  
  
Krystal: Yes. Yes, I finally get how badly I've fucked up.   
  
Krystal: ...  
  
She smiles sadly to herself.  
  
Krystal: Deep down, I kind of knew already. I just wanted to convince myself otherwise.  
  
Karen: ... (stares at Krystal)  
  
Krystal: (gives one last cheery, almost painful glance) Now then! It's ime to end this.   
  
 **CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED.**  
  
Krystal: ... You got it right. The mastermind responsible for Chizaki Hotohara, Miren Aitou, and Tanner Yakamoto's deaths, as well as everyone else's... Is me. Krystal Anderson, the Ultimate Strategist. Now...  
  
Krystal takes out her remote and presses the button twice. Then, she throws it on the ground, breaking it.  
  
Krystal: There. The bombs have all been turned off. They won't explode, even if I die.  
  
Oku: That was.... Easy.  
  
Krystal: The escape route I had planned was that I sent a secret distress signal to the survivors from the past two killing games. I don't know where they are exactly, but if they listened to my call, then they'll be coming for you guys.  
  
Oku: And then... We'll leave.  
  
Krystal: (nods sadly) Yep.   
  
Karen: Look, Krystal, I... I don't care what you do once we get out of here. Like Noah said, you can still fight for your cause. It's a worthy one. But we don't want to be dragged down with you.  
  
Noah: Krystal... I'm...  
  
Krystal: No, it's fine. I get it. And... Yeah, I'll get out of your way.   
  
Karen: (sighs) Thank you-  
  
Krystal: After all, I've prepared a very special punishment for myself, Krystal Anderson, the Ultimate Strategist.  
  
Oku: Wait, what?  
  
Karen: (eyes widen, and the mood drops) WHAT?  
  
Krystal: Yeah, I've even planned this far ahead. Crazy, right?  
  
Noah: B-But there's no Monokuma! You can't-!  
  
Krystal: Too late to go back! After all, this is the only way to truly end the killing game, and I'm sure it'll catch the scientists' attention. (she gives a sad grin) Let's give it everything we've got.   
  
Karen: NO! (she tries to lunge towards Krystal, but she takes a big step back, avoiding Karen)  
  
Krystal takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and smiles.  
  
Krystal: It's for the best, after all. Now, it's punishment time.  
  
Karen: NO! NOT AGAIN!   
  
She reaches out for Krystal one last time, but it's too late.  
  


**GAME OVER.**   
**KRYSTAL WAS FOUND GUILTY. (AGAIN.)**   
**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

**THIRD TIME'S THE CHARM  
ULTIMATE STRATEGIST KRYSTAL ANDERSON'S EXECUTION? EXECUTED**

****

It's a flower field of pure white lilies.

Krystal sits in the middle.

All is tranquil and peaceful, aside from the faint sound of Karen screaming and banging on the glass barrier that separates the flower field from the Class Trial ground. 

Krystal smiles to herself, silent. She knows what she wants to do.

She takes out a knife and takes a deep breath.

... It's for the best.

That's what he told her.

Shutting her eyes, trying to forget about everything in the world, about everything she's done, she plunges the knife into her chest and falls back into the field of flowers.

  
Some of the white lilies are now stained pink with blood.

...

... It's over. 

Karen falls to her knees, staring at the almost heavenly scenery in front of her, her hands pressed to the glass.

Oku: Krystal...

Noah: This... Was this... Really for the best...?

Karen tilts her head downwards, letting tears fall down her cheeks. She lets out a sob.

Oh my god, it was over.

... You're free.

Karen: I-I... I don't know...

Karen: ... We'll never know what's truly for the best, but... (wipes at tears) She's dead. That means the killing game is over. 

A clanging sound is heard as the gates to the elevator open. 

Oku: ... There's our first ride.

Noah: Should we go...? 

Karen stares at the execution a little longer. Her eyes are fixated on Krystal's corpse.

Karen: ...

Noah: Karen?

Oku: You alright?

She blinks, regaining her focus.

It all felt surreal to her.

She was alive. The killing game was over. She was about to leave. 

She could see Lucy again... Publish her journals... Return to her normal life...

Well, maybe not that last part. 

Karen: (slowly gets up) ... Yeah. I'm fine. Let's get going before the elevator leaves us. (she slowly stumbles to the elevator, exhausted from standing for so long on her prosthetic)

Oku: Will do. (he gives a small smile and follows behind her on his crutch)

Noah: ...

He stares back at the flower field.

Lilies. 

They were a popular flower for funerals. 

They represented the departing and regained innocence of the soul.

And... 

Noah hurries back to Karen and Oku before the elevator leaves. 

The three ascend back to land.

Where who knows what awaits them.

SURVIVORS: 3.  
ALCA RONPA 3: FIN.

...

Item Obtained: Hair accessories  
Beautiful flower accessories for your hair. Wear this to make all the girls jealous, eheh.

Item Obtained: Sleek glasses  
Glasses that give off some sort of a hipster vibe, with a chain attached to the lens. The prescription is pretty thick, though.

Item Obtained: Pink scarf  
... Again.


	36. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Rocks**  
  
It's still dark when the three emerge from the ground.   
  
Considering how bright the Class Trial grounds were, only now does Karen realize how exhausted she is.  
  
It's been a wild 24 hours.   
  
Oku: The killing game... It's over, right?   
  
Karen: Should be...  
  
Oku: No more Monokuma, no more motives... We'll get to go, right?   
  
Karen: But how exactly are we gonna get out of here?   
  
Noah: Didn't Krystal say she was able to contact the past survivors? And if what she said was true, then... They should be on their way here.  
  
Oku: But when will they come?  
  
Karen: At the same time, the scientists will send people to pick us up as well. But we don't know when they'll come either.   
  
Oku: So what do we do then? Just wait?  
  
Noah: Seems so...  
  
Karen: First let's... Get some rest. I'm exhausted.   
  
Noah: Now that you mention it... It's been a long day.   
  
Oku: (yawns) Tell me about it.   
  
Noah: So back to the hotel? Think it's safe there?  
  
Karen: Safest place there is on this island.   
  
Noah: ... Alright then.   
  
The three slowly make their way back to the hotel. Karen heads to her room, exhausted. She wants to fall asleep, but before she does, she pulls her journal out. She writes instead.  
  
...  
  
There was no Monokuma Announcement to wake anyone up with. Despite that, Karen still woke up fairly early, even before 8 AM. She didn't know why, but she was wide awake. Maybe it was the nerves.   
  
Slowly adjusting to a new leg, she makes her way out of bed and gets ready for her final day on the island. Then, she heads out to the kitchen.  
  
As expected, she's the only one there. Oku and Noah were probably still asleep.   
  
Karen: ...  
  
Karen: (Internally) Might as well get some food.   
  
It was weird to think that only a day ago, she had just resurfaced from unconsciousness.   
  
... 24 hours ago, Chizaki and Miren were alive.   
  
And so was Krystal.   
  
Karen shakes her head out of those thoughts. It was no time to be stuck on the past.   
  
24 hours from now, she'd be far away from this island. And that's what truly mattered.   
  
She got some food- the usual, crackers and a glass of water- and started eating. She finished quickly, but decided to stay in the kitchen and wait for the others to wake up.   
  
Noah's the first to enter, around thirty minutes later.  
  
Noah: Good morning, Karen...  
  
Karen: Morning.   
  
Noah: It felt weird, having no Monokuma to wake us up on time... Guess that's why I overslept. Still... That really means the killing game is no longer running?   
  
Karen: Seems so.   
  
Noah: And the food... (he grabs a banana) ... They're browning.   
  
Karen: ... Huh. So food isn't being replaced either?  
  
Noah: Then our time on this island is limited... Hopefully those survivors come today.  
  
Karen: (she hesitates) ... Yeah. Hopefully.  
  
Noah: Hm? Something wrong?   
  
Karen: No... It's nothing. Let's just wait for Oku to wake up first.  
  
Noah: Alright then... (he takes a seat across from Karen and begins eating his own breakfast)   
  
Not too soon after, Oku walks in.   
  
Noah: Good morning, Oku.   
  
Oku: Hm? Oh, good morning.   
  
He stops and looks around the kitchen.   
  
Oku: Really is the last day, huh...   
  
Noah: How do we know when the other survivors arrive?   
  
Oku: Well, if Krystal sent them a signal from here, they should be on their way, right? I don't know where they'd be, but hopefully they're close enough to get here by the end of the day.  
  
Noah: Hopefully... Nothing is running this island anymore. We'll run out of food eventually.  
  
Karen: Which means we'll have to get out of here as soon as possible.   
  
Oku: That's true... (he grabs an apple and sits with the others)   
  
Noah: Do we just intend to wait today?   
  
Karen: What else is there to do?   
  
No one responds to that question. Oku and Noah finish their food, and now they... Just wait.   
  
Karen: Should we wait outside for them? That way we can see them coming and they'll see us.   
  
Oku: What if the scientists come first?  
  
Karen: We steal their ship and leave this island. Simple as that.   
  
Oku: Shouldn't we be with the others though?   
  
Karen: ... (She doesn't answer)  
  
Noah: They could be coming any minute. Let's just go out.   
  
With a nod, the three leave the hotel and walk out to the beach shore. The sky is a clear blue, as usual, and the ocean reflects that.   
  
Karen: ...   
  
Noah: (trying to start up a conversation) So... What do we intend to do when we leave this island?   
  
Oku: ... I should see my father. About...  
  
Noah: ... Oh.   
  
Karen: I have to make sure my sister, Lucy, is okay as well. Not only that, but... (she clutches her journals)  
  
Noah: Right...   
  
Karen: What about you, Noah?  
  
Noah: Me? Um... This probably sounds stupid... I don't have a family to go back to, but... I'd like to process all the pictures I took so I can actually see them. (He holds up his camera) I mean, I still remember them, but it'd be nice if you two got to see them as well.   
  
Karen: (smiles a little) That's very sweet of you, Noah.   
  
Oku: Hold on. Speaking of which, I highly doubt my family is anywhere near yours, Karen.   
  
Noah: Wait, so does that mean we'll have to split up after this?  
  
Karen: (shakes head) No. We're sticking together. We'll go see your father with you, Oku.  
  
Oku: Wh- Are you sure? What about your sister?   
  
Karen: You can all come see her with me. If she's okay, I'm sure she'll love you two. She... She's a very nice person. (just the thought of Lucy and being able to see her again is enough to make Karen tear up)  
  
Noah: Soon...   
  
Oku: (eyes light up) Wait, what's that? (he points to the distance)  
  
There's a small shape in the ocean. And it's getting closer to them.   
  
Karen: Is that...  
  
Noah: A ship? Is it them?  
  
Oku: Or the scientists.  
  
Karen: Regardless...   
  
She stands up and waves her arms, in hopes of getting the attention of the distant shape. It continues getting closer, and sure enough, it's a boat. There's no dock to stop at, so the boat stops itself close to the beach. The boat itself is rather large, so it's hard to tell who's inside.   
  
A door on the side of the boat opens, and the first to step out is a guy with long, black hair. He speaks up first.   
  
????: Is this it? (he looks at the three)   
  
Karen: ... Um. Hello. (she doesn't know what else to say)  
  
????: ... (he takes a moment to stare at the three. Clearly, the prosthetic and missing limbs are throwing him off. Though it's worth noting he's missing a hand of his own)   
  
????: Where's the rest of you?   
  
Noah: ... There's only three of us.   
  
????: Three of you?   
  
Karen: Are you... A survivor from a past killing game?   
  
????: You... You know me? From a killing game?   
  
Karen: This is the third killing game. I... I read about you from a file I found. You're Momotarou Yamaguchi, right? The Ultimate Drummer.   
  
Momo: I... Yeah, that's right. So who's the one who sent that signal?  
  
Oku: The observer did. She wanted to bring you all here.  
  
Karen: But she's dead now.   
  
Momo: The mastermind... So it was all a trap then? To lure us here?  
  
Noah: Not necessarily... She wanted a way to escape this place without the scientists.   
  
Karen: She was against the scientists, but... Now, she's dead.   
  
Oku: And there's only three of us left.  
  
Momo: So you want us to take you out of this place?   
  
Noah: Yeah, I guess.   
  
Karen: ...  
  
?????: Hey! Momo! What's taking so long?   
  
A boy with messy brown hair pops his head out of the door.  
  
?????: They're safe, right?   
  
Momo: Oh, um. Yeah. They're fine.   
  
He sees the three survivors and smiles at them.   
  
?????: Oh! Hey there! I'm Billy Albert. Nice to meet ya!   
  
Karen: Billy... From the second killing game?   
  
Billy: Uh... Yeah. But we don't really talk about that. Wait, how do you know me?   
  
Momo: They know about the past killing games.   
  
Billy: Ohhh, okay. Just like how I knew about you guys, Momo!  
  
Noah: ... Um, how long has it been?   
  
Momo: Hm?   
  
Noah: How long has it been... Since the last killing games?  
  
Momo: Oh... It's been two months since we've picked up the second survivors. And before then... A month and a half.   
  
Oku: Three and a half months since these killing games have started...  
  
Momo: (blinks) Speaking of which, who are you three?  
  
Karen: ... Karen Thompson. Ultimate Author.  
  
Noah: Um, Noah Campbell, Ultimate Wedding Planner.  
  
Oku: And... Oku Shitanaga, Ultimate Stenographer. My brother, Towa Shitanaga, was a victim to the killing game.   
  
Billy: And you guys are the only survivors...?   
  
Karen: There's been five survivors from the past killing games, right?   
  
Momo: Yep. The others are in the boat, waiting. What kind of fucked up shit did your mastermind do?   
  
Karen: ... I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Momo: (shrugs) That's fair. We'll have plenty of time to talk later. (he waves towards Billy)  
  
Billy heads back into the boat.   
  
Momo: But since the killing game is over, we should get on the boat before the scientists come for all of us. There's space for you three.   
  
Karen: ... About that.   
  
Oku: Karen?   
  
Karen: I'm glad you guys came before the scientists did, at least. But... I'm not going with you.   
  
Oku: Wait, what?   
  
Karen: Noah, Oku... If you don't agree with me, that's fine. You two can go with them. But I'm not going.  
  
Noah: Karen-  
  
Momo: But then- You're siding with the scientists?  
  
Karen: No. If anything, this is to further go against the scientists.  
  
Momo: But how? How are you going to get off this island?  
  
Karen: I'll find my own way. But if we go with you, what will we do? Will we ever reach land?   
  
Momo: Well... If we reach land, then the scientists will get to us. We're wanted, you know?  
  
Karen: I know. But... I need to get back on land. The three of us need to. We have family to see, things to do... We can't be on the run with you all for eternity.   
  
Momo: What are you saying?  
  
Karen: ... I'm not going with you guys. This isn't anything against you or any of the survivors. Not only that, but if we're all in one place, then we'll be easily captured if the scientists get to us.   
  
Momo: But we're not going to get caught.   
  
Karen: How can you say that for sure?   
  
Momo: ... So you're not coming with us?   
  
Karen: No. I'm not. Final answer.  
  
Momo: How will you get off this island then? Are you just going to let the scientists capture you?  
  
Noah: ...! (he connects the dots)  
  
Karen: Don't worry about it. Just worry about yourselves. Besides, if the three of us joined you, I don't think we'd be much help. We'd lead you to land and we can't contribute all that much. (She gestures to her leg) We'd just drag you down.   
  
Momo: ...  
  
Karen: I'm sorry you came all the way here. But we'll be fine without you.  
  
Momo: Are you sure?   
  
Karen: Positive. (she turns to Oku and Noah) You two can go along with them, if you'd like. It might be safer that way, and-  
  
Noah: No. I'm going with you, Karen.  
  
Oku: Seconded.  
  
Karen: Huh?  
  
Oku: You said we'd stick together. So we're gonna do just that. That wasn't a lie, right?   
  
Karen: ... No, but-  
  
Noah: Then we're staying together. Even if that means not going with Momo and the others. (he smiles) Sound good?   
  
Momo: So you three... You all aren't coming?   
  
Karen: ... I guess not, no. Once again, I'm sorry.  
  
Momo: (huffs, clearly miffed) No, it's fine. If it's what you want... But if you end up leaving us for the scientists-  
  
Karen: That's not going to happen. Now, you can go before the scientists will get to you. You're wanted, after all.  
  
Momo: And what will you do? Go with them?  
  
Karen: Not necessarily.   
  
Momo: ... Alright. It was nice meeting you three, at least. I hope I'll hear from you all in a more positive light in the future. And maybe we'll meet again.  
  
Oku: That's our intention.  
  
Momo: Then... See you. (though annoyed, he nods and heads back to the boat)  
  
A different person opens the door for Momo. It's a short girl with short black hair.   
  
?????: So are they coming?   
  
Momo: (shakes head) No, Angie. They said they didn't want to come with us.   
  
Angie: What? Why?   
  
Momo: I'll explain it to everyone else later. We should get going before the scientists arrive and find us.  
  
Angie: That's true... (she gives a glance to the three, still staying put on the island. She waves a little. Karen waves back)  
  
Momo re-enters the boat and closes the door. The boat slowly turns around, then heads back out into the ocean of nothingness, leaving the three behind.  
  
Karen: ...  
  
Oku: Now what do we do?  
  
Karen: Wait, again.  
  
Oku: No, I meant when the scientists come. Are you really going to let them take us? What if we're wanted like them?  
  
Karen: That's not going to happen.  
  
Noah: Let's just wait. I think I know where Karen is heading with this.  
  
Karen: Right...   
  
The three sit back down on the beach and wait for the next boat. Hopefully the one with the scientists, and not some other boat.  
  
...  
  
Some time passes, and then a second boat arrives.  
  
Oku: There it is! It looks different from the first one.   
  
Noah: So this one's the scientists'...?  
  
Karen: ...  
  
It's a risky gamble going with this route. Either it all goes well or it all goes horribly wrong. How in the world was she going to take the boat from them anyways? Fight them off? Like that would work well.  
  
The boat arrives and parks at the beach. Two men in suits and sunglasses emerge from the boat and step onto the beach. They approach the three.  
  
Man #1: Are you three the remaining survivors from the third killing game experiment since the observer, Krystal Anderson, died?  
  
Karen: ... (none of them say anything)   
  
Man #1: Well?   
  
Noah: (whispers) Karen, can you cover Oku for a short while?   
  
Karen: Huh?   
  
Noah: Oku, your crutch?   
  
Oku: What?  
  
Noah takes Oku's metal crutch from him. He stumbles a bit and loses balance, but Karen barely holds him up.   
  
Swiftly, Noah raises the crutch and whacks both of the men in the head. They lose consciousness immediately.  
  
Karen: Noah?!  
  
Noah: Here you go. Sorry. (he hands Oku back his crutch)   
  
Karen: ... Well that worked.  
  
Noah: Yep. Now the boat is ours. And we can do whatever we'd like. Let's get in before they regain consciousness.   
  
Oku: ... Holy shit.   
  
Karen: Before we go... I'm going to head back to the hotel and grab some stuff really quick.  
  
Noah: Huh?  
  
Karen doesn't explain and walks as fast as she can (stupid prosthetic...) to the hotel. She enters the door for the last time and starts packing.   
  
...  
  
Karen returns with a large garbage bag with her. The men are still unconscious, thankfully.   
  
Karen: I... I fit as many as I could. These men can do whatever else they'd like with what remains here.  
  
Noah: What's in the bag?  
  
Karen: Remnants... Of everyone. The things they left behind. Tatyana's costumes, Miriam's hair ties, Laura's pads... All of it. So no one will forget about them. And the world will know who they are as well.  
  
Oku: Karen...  
  
Karen: Now, let's finally leave this hellhole. Sorry to keep you guys waiting.  
  
Noah: No worries. (he starts up the boat)  
  
Oku: Wait, you know how to drive a boat?  
  
Noah: Yeah, why?  
  
Oku: ... Interesting.  
  
Karen: Let's just go.   
  
The boat leaves the shore and heads out into the same ocean of nothingness Momo and the others disappeared into.   
  
Noah: So, where to?   
  
Karen: Um... Home, I guess.   
  
Karen stares at the islands as they get further and further away from her. Soon, they become nothing more than a speck.  
  
Karen: ... Anywhere but here. 


End file.
